Trilogy of the Forsaken, Two, Whispers in the Dark
by Tianimalz
Summary: Red X's bloodline is unmasked to his recent companion; and the line between good and evil is blurred further. Like darkened whispers, when X comes face to face with his past Terra is mixed into the heart of it. X/Ter/BB Rated 4 themes/violence/language
1. Prolouge

_If you have not read the first story "Walking Sidelines"  
this may all be a bit confusing.  
Fair warning xD_

* * *

**_Trilogy of the Forsaken  
Two  
Whispers in the Dark_**

_Prologue._

When others are shunned from the light, and push away from the darkness, they are left between. Verging that line, wanting and trying to still help, but never being allowed to show it. Always just half a step from walking into the world away from the crack of sunset.

They don't follow the rules, as it would lead to undoing, and personal survival... is an instinct stronger than anything. But as rules are broken in attempt to make new, does it do any good? Are those that stand between all else to be truly shunned? As pain is caused in attempt to fix the same disease they bring.

Hated by witness, tormented by themselves.

Cowardly in sense, stronger in other.

Knowing they can help, but will never see the fruits of labor, to feel the love of redemption. Heavily, the burden will remain, shackled, their sun will not rise. Their only light is the fire that burns within, the outcome of living in a hated world, and state of being.

Their past is just as haunting as their present, like whispers from the corners of their minds, they fuel them by guilt. A guilt that cannot be relieved, as salvation slipped from their lifeless grasps. They stand close to what they fight against, their forced to run from what they want. Enemies are always closest, while friends stand out of reach. So much power at their tips, yet within weakness crumbles behind the fragile papers of their hearts.

The death of others nulls their human senses, immortal to the stench of blood. To hurt is to live, while the Angel of Death haunts their foot falls with taunt. While the curse of their past holds closer, waging battle with them, trying to stumble them into faulting further, and into the grasps of that Angel.

Facing the days with smiles of false, attempting to become ignorant what they have become.

Lonely even in company.

Afraid even with power.

Disturbed by the quietness of their own minds.

Hallow by guilt, they cannot fight.

Gifted with freedom, though it is a heavy burden.

They stand between The Plague and The Sickness. They are all that is selfish, and all that is selfless, all and non, caught and escaping. Hunter and Hunted.

Rare in breed, few by nature.  
They are the Forsaken.

--

--

"Perfect... maybe a little too perfect." The man mused to himself, staring at the giant computer screen in front of him. Photos and files scatted on the desk in front of him, his one eye continued to stare at the screen. "Things are setting up, without my interference," he smiled under his mask at the ease. Moving away and to another part of the desk, he reached out and scattered a portfolio out, "he really should've known better." He commented without compassion, could things get anymore perfect?

His plan was playing out before him, and he had yet to seriously interfere. As their weaknesses grew harder to hide, it was apparent that the masked man would have no problem continuing out his plan in little time. "And this time, perhaps, winning is inevitable."

* * *

Yes yes, its short. Stupid little proglouges xD! I decided to go ahead and post this quickly though, the chapters themselves are going to take some time, they need some more editing. The little poetry up there, uhg, so dramatic. I was just writing that one day and was like "...Hey! Lets put it in meh fic! YEY!" Forgive the over-drama, LOL!

So here we go, second fic 8O! Here's hoping that it will do alright.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One:_

Throughout the night, a warning had been flaunting the air. Tinging it with a danger that couldn't be read or placed. The teen had done her best to shrug it off, but the watched feeling stabbed at her mind. It made her face cring every now and then as she tried to concentrate. The premonition would have to wait, she had work to do right now.

Eyes narrowing, she watched as the man ran. His black clothing made it hard to see him amongst the ally. He blended, going in and out so quickly that she knew he must have had years of training, or practice at least. But it wouldn't mater, she thought with a devilish grin as she stayed perched on the ladder, outside a rundown apartment. Doing her best to blend into the moment, her own recent training was that of mixing into the shadows. Her apparel made it a little harder, but she seemed to be doing alright. Or so was her best guess anyways.

The man was breathing heavily, as the night sky casted around them. He was looking around with a little paranoia, but he had a right. Gripping the sack tighter in his fists, he slowed down a little ways ahead of her. Not seeming to catch the tint of yellow extracting from her gloved fingers. She tilted her head to the side slightly, fluently so that it wasn't picked up as she continued to watch.

Training or not, he was being careless. All well, worked better to her advantage. She gripped the railing tighter, ready to hop down at him. Her grin grew larger, this was going to be so much fun. He stopped finally, bending over and taking in a deep breath his chest and back heaved.

She moved ahead a little, quietly letting her boots tap over the rail flooring with soft racketing. He didn't catch her at first, but soon her earth toned clothing became apparent against the gray backdrop. The blond stopped just above him, arching herself up to full height she smirked at him, hands going to her hips. He scowled up at her, backing a step.

Standing against the pale building, her earth-toned coat stood out some. Her black belly shirt, and brown shorts where a little out of the norm for the weather, showing her tanned out skin. Almost smaller in mass than before, she stood a little taller, her body curved with more maturity. But as her blond hair swirled into her face, those two familiar strands framing her curved features so well, but not hiding her large eyes, she still looked like who she was.

"I don't think that's yours." Terra said, blinking his way with the cock of her head.

The man turned quickly to face her, his hands turning white as he gripped the sack. "Who are you?" He sneered in a gruffy voice, raspy from lack of breath. Police sirens wailed in the streets, he glanced over briefly.

"Well, I'm not Batman, if that's what your wondering." Terra laughed, leaning down and gripping the falling rail with her hands, ready to lurch.

The man stared at her for a moment, taking her in fully before lifting his chin and snorting. "I'm not scared of you, go home before your parents find your missing." He shot with a raspy chuckle. Terra raised her brow.

Blinking once, her eyes reopened into a bright, and powerful yellow, she grinned again as if to debate his statement. The man's face seemed to drop as he side stepped further away from her. Terra didn't say anything else. As the man turned to run, Terra threw out her hand, her fingers straining in yellow power as the ally shot up in a block. As he skidded to a stop, Terra lurched from the rail and landed on his back.

The man grunted loudly and grabbed at her arms with one hand. Gripping his sack tighter he tried throwing her. But Terra held tighter as the earth started to rumble again in awakening.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted loudly, finally dropping his sack he grabbed her arms, Terra, being so light, was swung over his head easily then. He tossed her towards her own wall of earth, but her reaction was quicker and the wall fell back down before she hit it.

Skidding her chunky brown boots over the ally pavement, Terra touched her fingers to the ground, the other hand suspended in the air. She watched him through her blond hair and grinned. He started moving towards her, but Terra rolled to the side and moved to her feet with liquid movement, her feet scraped over the ground, the earth followed and swung itself at him. He cried out as a pillar plowed him into the gray building. The pillar fell back into the ground as soon as contact was made, but the crack coming from his body, told her that he hadn't made away from pain.

Terra smiled, putting herself back into stance. She was playing with him, but she couldn't help it. Part of her darker nature was taking some pleasure in it, watching her powers toss this thief around like a doll.

He groaned and turned around, glaring at her through his bruised face and busted lip. Slowly he wiped the blood from his mouth, glaring heavily at her from his scuffed face. "Your going to wish you hadn't done that." He sneered.

She ignored him, placing her footing firmly on the ground, before throwing herself forward, making the earths vibrant push her faster as she hurdled towards him for hand-in hand combat. This he was more familiar with, and quickly grabbed Terra's wrist and threw her into the wall. She screamed with surprise, then pain as her face bashed into the building. Cringing, her eyes began to glow yellow again as she swung her head over her shoulder and glared at him. Her mouth gaped open as she summoned the earth back to power.

It rumbled, starting to break under their feet, but the man grunted and swung Terra back to the ground harshly. She yelped, her eyes returning normal blue. Feeling pain vibrate from her head, she shook it and stared at the ground for only a second, when she heard the fateful and deadly "click" of a cocked gun. Her eyes broke into wide expression, as she turned around and looked into the barrel of the handgun.

Her mouth gaped again, as she gasped, feeling rush of surprise and fear flood from her veins and into her stomach, swirling into a frozen state. This was SO cheating...

The thief chuckled, grinning darkly towards her. "Not so tough now, are you sweet heart?" He spat out some more blood from his mouth, before returning his look to her. Terra gulped, breathing heavily as her fingers gripped the pavement. Slowly, he aimed it to her forehead and eased his finger to the trigger.

Terra closed her eyes and looked away upon instinct, feeling the rush painfully jab at her.

The gun cocked again, reminding her of the danger.

Terra bit her lip and trembled.

Sweat beaded down her forehead.

Thoughts blankly left her mind.

She went numb.

Then she heard something hit the pavement. Loudly, with a THUMP the thief groaned out and the gun fired needlessly into the air.

"Oh, you had it _real _down." A voice said with a irritated, but cocky tone all the same.

Terra's eyes flew open as she turned around and scrambled to her feet. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment at first, but then she looked down at the man, laying on the floor groaning, with a gooey red X patch over his face. Then she crossed her arms and snorted. "Yeah, I did have it down."

"Yeah?" Red X said, his cool tone taking back over. "That's why you where about to get another hole in your head, right?"

Terra twisted her lip. "I was just waiting for the right moment."

The thief groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head. Red X casually punched him to the side of the head, sending the skinny man back to the ground. Both ignored him as he moaned out again. "Of course you where." He shook his head at Terra.

"That's right, I was. Because you know what?" Terra flew her hands to her hips, and watched Red X drag the man to the side, before throwing him against the building roughly.

"Stay." He said, ignoring Terra as she continued, even as he poured xynopthiem from his palms around the thief, sticking him to the wall.

"I know how to play the good guy, I didn't want to hurt him. So I was going to take him by complete surprise, you know? And startle him so bad he couldn't fight back!" She rambled childishly.

"Yeah, I know." Red X played with sarcasm in his monotone voice, still practically ignoring her as he then walked to the bag.

"I WAS!" She stated again. After a moment, she shook her head, settling down, but keeping her arms crossed tightly, half of that was from the nip of the cold weather. She decided to just drop the stupid argument, because she knew she had messed up. Not that it would be admitted though. Her face softened some as she shifted her weight, watching Red X snatch the bag up and look inside it. Glancing down for a moment, then back at X, she asked; "So what did he steal?"

Red X didn't answer at first as he stared inside. "Not sure." He muttered. "Some kind of computer chip, a couple of them."

"Computer chip?" Terra asked, blinking now she walked forward she stood beside him, looking in the bag. Sure enough, there where three chips, rather large, but complicated looking. "Weird," she commented, shrugging her shoulders. "So when are we giving 'em back?"

Red X didn't respond. Terra narrowed her brows, before lifting one as her hands went to her hips. "We ARE going to return them, right?"

"Why?"

"Uh, because then it would have just been stealing! You know, the same thing we just busted this guy for," she jabbed her thumb at the man, who was struggling against the red substance. "Actually, that would be more like mugging someone for stolen goods. That's even better!"

"Keep it down," X hissed at her, closing the sack and holding it in the hand away from her. "Your going to wake someone up."

"As if that fight didn't." She rolled her eyes. But Terra saw Red X was ignoring her, as he quickly climbed back up the metal ladder, swift as he carried the sack. She grunted, he never waited up.

Terra paused for a moment, looking over her shoulder and around the alley way. A shiver rocketed down her spine, but no wind blew. The air became stale, ad she didn't like it. Shaking her head slightly to rub away her paranoia, the blond looked to where X had taken off too. Dashing forward, Terra jumped onto the ladder as he finished climbing it and went after him. Not sure where they where headed to spend the rest of the night.

...

With the red X patch over his eyes, the thief couldn't see, although he still looked around in hopes of catching someone. He listened as the two teens ran off, and he still heard the girl arguing over something, but their voices where fading. "...Hello?..." But of course, they had just kinda left him there. And as the police sirens rang again, stopping outside the ally, the thief cursed under his breath. Sighing and leaning against the building he was stuck too. The guy who had hired him was going to be ... upset. And he hadn't seemed like someone the thief wanted to disturb.

* * *

Oh, for some reason I just felt that for an opening chapter, this seemed a little weak. I'm trying to show Terra a little differently than in the first fic (for now anyways -evil grin). I want to show her healing some from her trauma, a little bit of a lighter look, but keeping those memories with her still. If that made any sense.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two:_

The night was starting to close, the sky turning a deep and ravishing purple. Above the stars started to loose glow, giving way to lighter shades of blue sky, but Terra yawned anyways as she looked longingly towards the east, where she was hoping to see the sun rise. It would note her bed time, and she was tired from last nights patrol. She then frowned a little, watching the stars continue to fade. She rubbed her hand down her arm then up again as she shifted her glance back down. In the quietness like this, she often let her mind wander.

The T-com at her side fueled her thoughts most of the time. Dropping her hand from her arm she touched the communicator, letting her bare fingers dance along the edge of the sceen. She dazed out for a moment, wandering aimlessly in thought, but she sighed softly and brought her gaze back up soon afterward. Her lips grinned a little, as she easily let go of the Titan's from her mind.

Terra curled her fingers, her fingerless gloves feeling cold against her skin. Rubbing her eyes with her fists, she opened her mouth and took in a breath of cold air and yawned again, before looking over to X. Who stood a little ways from her in more shadows of the forest. He was looking at those chips, but Terra scoffed and shook her head.

"We got to give those back you know." Terra said... her face narrowed as he ignored her and continued handling one. "X!" She raised her brow at him, wrapping her arms around her stomach she leaned against the tree her back was too. "Your not listening... are you?" Her lips lifted lightly into a half grin.

"Not really." Red X flipped the chip he was handling over in his hand, looking over the back. The other two where still in the bag, by his feet. Terra had an idea that he was guarding them from her, which was annoying in itself.

Terra nodded towards the chip, even though he still wasn't paying much attention to her. "What's so interesting about that thing, anyways?"

"Nothing." Red X shrugged and stuffed the chip back into the bag. Terra shook her head, giving up as she shrugged her coat off, revealing her bare arms to the crisp night.

"Nothing?" She mocked. "Is that why you've been handling it for the past hour?"

"If I say yes, will it make you happy?" He glanced up at her, his white mask glowing slightly in the night.

"Probably not."

"Then yes."

"Fine, be stubborn." She muttered, patting the ground with her palms before throwing herself down. The earth almost seemed to welcome her. Grown power enabled her to feel the vibes more easily. For a second, she held her breath, feeling the energy of the earth run through her arms and into her body.

It took her a moment, but exhaling Terra calmed the power and found her voice. "I'm going to bed." She pointed towards the small streak of sun light that started to appear. She tugged her coat over her upper body like a blanket, then closed her eye lids and pretended to fall asleep. She listened as his light foot steps pattered on the ground as he ran off. He usually didn't leave this early, he waited until the sun was fully up. But she guessed he was annoyed with her, so didn't feel like hanging around.

This had become their routine, being together in broad daylight was dangerous, for both of them. Though allowed her to go, if the Government found out she was hanging out with an out law, then she was going to get in trouble all over again. But they where still trying to keep an eye on her, and if they found her they would find Red X, which was bad for him in obvious ways.

Terra couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that he never told her where he actually went during the day. He was so secretive, it was hard to know anything about him. Still she felt safe with Red X around, knowing at least someone was there for her.

As another yawn left her, Terra smacked her lips together and used her arms as a pillow before finally drifting to sleep, as the sun rose up into the sky.

--

--

Red X slid into the warehouse silently, he had staked this place out about a week ago and claimed it safe to rest. It just held supplies for some small buisness, and people rarely came back here. The fact that fresh dust still cluttered the floor, gave proof to that statement, and gave him security.

He came in through a small air window, being thin enough to fit through easily. Red X landed on his feet, moving to make sure he scruffed his boots across the floor to keep from any distinctive prints, the skull markings on his soles might give away who had broke in. The darkness of the warehouse brought him comfort, as the closed in spaces allowed him to control his surroundings. He looked around, but listened for other intruders more than watching for them. He tied the sack to his belt, making sure it was snug with a few tugs of it, once satisfied he continued. Detouring around boxes held together by plastic, he stopped next to a pile, lower than the rest and jumped ontop. Lightly with the skills of someone beyound his age, Red X then bounded up to another box, higher, then to the rafters.

Red X stopped there, gripping the over-sized rafter boards with his hands, before easing himself down to his stomach. From here, he could easily see anyone below, but the darkness of the top gave him a shroud of protection from them. The teenaged boy took in a rather rasped breath before reaching over and pulling his mask off and tied it to his belt as well. The darkness kept his face hidden, showing only his thin chin, and a couple locks of dark hair that touched his cheekbones.

He closed his eyes, wanting to fall into sleep, but dreading it all the same. He didn't like the vurnablity of sleep, and he hated even more the dreams that often came to mind. He had heard once that dreams where just things that where often on your mind, played back in different ways. If that where true, X figured he wasn't as good at blocking out his past as he thought.

Red X chuckled to himself, before taking in a deep breath and falling further towards sleep. Falling further into his secret world, the one that was hidden behind the suite, shielded from the outside. Though not protected from outside infection.

--

--

"OUCH!" Terra hissed, snapping awake. She had no idea what had happened, as she had been just dreaming one moment, next she knew, she felt something slap against her face roughly. Groaning, she closed her eyes to keep from seeing the world spin, as she wasn't awake. Things where blurry, and nothing processed fully in her brain, kind of like going into a fun house without your glasses. To be put in a more interesting way. Trying to put together her surrondings, Terra sat up, rubbing her face, it took her a full minute to even realize she was really awake. It was weird how disorented someones brain was when they where woken up.

"Supper time."

Terra peeked one eye open, seeing who it was, she just groaned again before throwing herself back down to the ground. "Go away." She flapped a lazy hand towards Red X, some part of her brain knew he wouldn't listen, but that part of her brain wasn't yet awake.

"Your food is going to get cold."

"I don't... _yawn_... care." Terra snugged her face further into her arms. She felt her eye lids accept the idea of sleep as they easily stayed in place, her breathing started to become regular that also helped with rest. But as she breathed in, she got the heavenly smell of a bacon cheese bagel... and a hashbrown. Her eyes snapped open.

Food.

Greasy, fast food.

Terra sat up and snatched the white and red paper bag up quickly and opened the sack, peering into it as her mouth gaped. "I think I'm starting to forgive you," she reached into the bag and pulled out the sandwich. At once getting the smell of the cheesy bagel. "Oh yeah, I forgive you."

"And I was in such pain."

"Shut up." Terra un-wrapped the wax paper to reveal the bacon and cheese bagel, from non other than Mcdonalds. "How'd you get this anyways?" She glanced around, noting that the sun was getting ready to set already.

"I got ways."

"Wow, that was informative." Terra sighed, rolling her eyes at him before tearing the bagel in half, and offering the other piece to him. "Well, come and get it."

"No thanks."

"C'mon X, you gotta be hungry." Terra slanted her brows at him, before waving the bagel in the air. "You know you want this cheesy, becony goodness all inside a hot fluffy and condiment splattered bagel in all its heavenly fattiness."

"So, this why you made it in T.ercials?"

Terra grunted, slapping the bagel down in the bag. "Fine, go hungry. See if I care." She took one bite of her half, sending X a side long look of annoyance. She knew why he never ate with her, him and that stupid mask. But know what? He could just be like that, and she wouldn't feel bad about eating in front of him. No way, if he was hungry he could take off that mask and eat something.

But she did start feeling bad. And soon Terra forced herself to drop the half eaten half-of-a-bagel to the ground on the wrapper before crossing her arms. "Your annoying." But of course he ignored her. She blew her hair out of her face impatiently, rolling her eyes before glancing back to Red X. She noticed he didn't have that sack with him, which could mean he didn't have those computer chips. Her face twisted in annoyance as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants.

"Do you have those chips?"

"Maybe."

"What are you going to do with them then?" She raised her brow, giving him a look that matched her irriatation. He stared at her for a moment, from thsoe slanted eyes in his mask. But he didn't intimadate her, instead Terra raised both brows as if to urge him to anser.

"I didn't say I did have them." Red X said casuaully, not lowering his look.

"Yes you did. In your own way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Terra snapped.

"Mhm." Red X looked away, brushing her off completly he started walking off. The sun was drawing even further down, the darkness becoming a covering.

Terra grunted, turning around and pulling her coat back on as the chill remninded her it wasn't summer anymore. As she jammed her hands through the sleeves, the geomancer scattered the camp fire with her foot, tossing the dirt in all directions and kicking the rocks to the side. Of course, she could have used her powers, but she found more interest in trying to avoid using them. There was still a remote part of the blonde, that wished she didn't have them, there was still a little part of her mind and nature to want to be normal like other people.

But anyways. That wasn't going to happen.

Briefly, Terra's fingers brushed over her belt, making sure she felt the T-com there before pursueing after X. Un-zipped, her coat bounced along as she jogged after her companion, her dirty hair following the flow. Almost invisble to the dark, Red X was standing a little ways from the edge of a small hill. Just below was the city they had been hanging around for the past while. Rocborror, or something like that. It had proved a good place, remote enough to offer cover, but they had found enough indisturies to keep them busy.

Of course, the two teens both had different thoughts on 'amusement'. As Terra found herself trying to revert back to the Hero life, while Red X did well... what Red X did best most of the time. Though Terra didn't join him in his activities, she didn't stop him either, she knew it wouldn't do any good. He was the type of person who didn't listen. He still followed her though when she insisted on 'job hunting.'

"So, plans?" Terrra glanced a look to Red X, crossing her arms as she shifted her weight.

"I was going to selll you off for a couple bucks, then go get some supper. Since I didn't eat."

Terra twisted her face again, snorting in his direction her brows pointed towards her nose. "Your such an a-" But he had started moving off before she could finish. Probably better that way. Grumbling, Terra followed again, descending down the small slope easily. Her fingers touching the earth she slid down with the earth making sure she had safe passage.

Softly her feet landed below, the dist rising behind her, she glanced over her shoulder. Fearing it might cause attention somehow, and also from a habit of caution Terra raised her hand in the air. Her fingers tinging ever so lightly as she then slammed her hand down in the air to her side. The dust followed, falling immidently down to the ground again and swallowing up any tracks she had left. Satisfied, Terra grinned and then caught up with X again.

She had just caught site of him once more, barely, his outfit was so hard to make out in the poor light the shade of darkened woods gave. Another decend down and they would be in indisutiry streets. Terra walked up to his side, looking it over as he spoke suddenly in a low tone.

"We need to be more careful. Some people have started talking, and there are cops looking for us already." He said, almost carefree.

Terra glanced at him, frowning then looking back to Rocborror. "We should move out then."

But Red X shook his head. "I'm not done here yet."

Terra shot him a dirty look, scoffing quietly. "You better not get us both in trouble. What do you need?"

"Not sure." With that, he dashed down the ledge again. Giving a sqeal of annoyance, Terra followed the same way she had just moments ago, making sure their tracks stayed covered.

Becomming more cautious, she stayed now behind him, but eyed the back of his head carefully. "Does this have anything to do with those chips?" She hissed. Her curiosity was growing, what was so importaint about those things that it was causing Red X to be this careless? It was perplexing to her, since it was so out of his character. Red X was a lot of things, cocky, a little too egotiscical and reckless. But he wasn't careless, there was a difference.

But X was ignoring her, continuing on into an alley then cutting into another street. The gray hue of the city was depressing, but covering for them as they snuck around. Terra was becoming more agitated. She didn't like the fact she was following him blindly into the city, in fact, it made her nervous. Terra felt her hairs stick up on her arms, from emotion rather than the cold. She glanced over her shoulder frequently, almost afraid of finding someone. "What are we looking for?" She asked, her voice hissing into a whisper.

"We'll know if we see it."

"X, if you don't start making some sense." Terra threatened, stopping her crawl of a motion and stomping her feet into the pavement. He stopped as well and turned to her, lifting one of his eye pieces as if to question her sudden halt. "You of all people should know better than to be clumsy like this," she scorned.

"Think now is a good time for this?"

"Your being stupid," She stated, her arms crossing as her eyes stayed narrowed. Then, waving her hand out for a moment she shook her head with it. "There is something your not telling me, and while we run around this place like this, we are raising the chances of getting caught." Her hands crossed again. Red X just turned around and kept going. Jaw going wide for a moment, Terra gaped at his bravery before her arms flew back to her sides and she stormed after him.

"X! I'm trying to talk here."

"Keep it down-" He started hissing, before headlights suddenly flashed on them as a car pulled around the corner. Both froze on instinct, Terra blinked and looked into the car, watching as blue and red lights on top of the automoble started flashing. This wasn't good.


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three:_

"Your on your own," Red X said quickly, as he turned to take off. Terra didn't need to be told however, as she caught her breath and turned on her heels then took off the opposite way.

As she pumped her legs into motion, she heard car doors open and slam shut. And what sounded like two sets of foot falls behind her. Why where they both running after her?! Terra felt her brows tighten, how was this fair?! Her mind started to go into work, instinctively she looked around for a place to hide. She didn't want to fight the police because they would talk... and the only way to keep that from happening would be taking their lives. She didn't want to do that.

Terra skidded to a stop, so fast that she threw herself forward. Catching her balance again she jumped from her spot and bounded into an alley. She heard two men shouting, and in front of her caught glimpse of flashlights trying to find her. But Terra was quick from recent, and threw herself against the wall. She took in a heavy, and quick breath. Her hands felt along the wall, feeling a door nob she did her best to twist it. But it wouldn't be budged. She growled then took back off down the alley.

"Over there!" A man yelled. Terra felt the flash light shine over her. But she couldn't do anything about it. Instead she ran faster, feeling adrenaline pump through her veins as they pursued her. These stupid warehouses had no ladders on the sides, or easy access doors for her to hide in. Using her powers would show her identity for sure, which ruled that out as an escape. Terra felt frustrated as she pushed harder and swung around the side of another warehouse. She breathed heavily yet again, her chest heaved while her legs trembled.

She didn't rest long, Terra soon then took back off. A chain link fence kept her from running into the woods, she could have climbed it. But X was still around here, and she had a feeling he would take her distraction for the police as an opportunity.

Terra looked around, she saw flashlights scanning around the area to her left, from the alley she had come from. The lights shining against the chain link fence, she breathed in then edged further away before bolting again. Her light body was carried quietly over the pavement, light patters where all the noise made. The clouds moved away from the moon, and a silver light flooded down, illuminating things into a bright silver toned gray.

After turning yet another alley turn, Terra slowed down to a hammering jog, before stopping and looking over her shoulder. Her face was frowned while her chest worked steadily to pump air. She listened, but she didn't hear the police. Grinning slightly, she turned around again, but this time walked. She lifted her hand and pushed back her hair behind her ear, looking up towards the roofs at the same time. Now to find Red X.

The moments that followed where spent with only the noise of Terra's breathing. Keeping her mouth closed to avoid gasping, she breathed in through her nose and looked around the street again. No one was following her, and she was convinced that the cops had given up. They probably just thought she had been some punk hanging around, not really worth their effort. The night only got darker, the dreary gray turning into blackness. It became harder to see, the blond squinted her eyes, but soon had to allow her hands to glow. It served as a flash light, but only for short distances.

After nearly an hour, Terra sighed and leaned against a warehouse and then grunted. She had searched most of the ally ways, but this was a city after all. And she couldn't check them all, instead she glanced around some more then banged her head against the warehouse. The aluminum rippled a BANG at her contact, but no one took notice.

As she took a break, Terra looked up at the sky. Little dots of silver populated the above, the rest seemed nothing more than a black mass. For some reason it captivated her for a little while, as her chest gently heaved another breath. She grinned, somewhat lightly. Taking part in such a simple joy, that had failed her for so long. The icy tint of the air stung her throat, but in a refreshing way that left her feeling relieved.

As her emotions felt a happiness, her fingers unknowingly ghosted around her T-com. The edges tickled lightly under her brushing touch, before she gripped it lightly and eased her hand. Terra blinked, looking down at the gray pavement as her grin fell into an easy frown, her face softening. She felt herself healing, even in such an odd time as she stood inside a half dead city. Terra felt herself piece together, inner wounds cleaned from infection.

Terra pushed herself from the wall and walked softly down the ally, exiting into the street. Another wind blew, her eyes slanted against it, but it didn't hit her through her coat. She walked off to the side, hands her in coat pockets she gave up actually searching for Red X, honestly... she knew it was impossible to find him. Instead, she headed for the street that would lead out of the city, as she headed for the woods. It looked like she would be spending the rest of the night alone. Quietly she wondered what time the Titan's went to bed, as her fingers tapped the T-com. But she resisted the idea of calling them, reminding herself that their distraction wouldn't be the best thing. As... disloyal as that sounded.

She lightly pattered into the cover of the tree's, and followed paths she had discovered a few days ago. Moonlight swept in through the peeks in leaves, dotting the forest ground with little spotlights. Autumn fallen leaves crunched under her boots despite her best efforts. Terra looked around, shrugging her shoulders and hugging her neck against the closed in, and lonely feel of the boxed tree's. She gripped her coat closer, though no wind blew. It was oddly quiet, no animals rustled by her, or chattered against her presence, instead an eerie emptiness voiced nothing into the air.

Terra chuckled lightly to herself, then dropped her shoulders as she sped up a little. Jogging over the leaves as they continued to crunch and shatter. She didn't pay attention to their fragile state as she carried on towards the best resting place she knew of.

The landscape started to tilt up, and Terra sighed with relief that she had remembered the way. the tree's became less dense, and she was able to see all around with more ease. The light from above casted silver down onto the earth, the highlights beaming from the touch. Her blond hair was no different, though dirty and not as reflective, the silver light still bounced around her lightly colored locks. Shadowing her face into a paleness, almost a cold look.

Terra finally left the tree's, then stopped at the first clearing. She was on upper ground, and the city laid like a child's toy in size, further off. But she grunted and twisted her lip at the abandonment Red X had left her with. But whatever, that's what he did, look out for himself. She couldn't ask him to change. Sighing, Terra lightly set herself down, the dirt feeling comfort under and around her. The vibrations welcoming her back, Terra melted her eyes closed and grinned for a moment. For once... taking love in her powers... her gifted curse. Even when all else left, it was still there to beckon her to it's grasps.

Opening her eyes, Terra removed her T-com and held it at her lap. Looking down, her lips shifted slightly as she blinked at it. Again her thumb brushed over the symbol. Part of her wanted to call the Titan's, but again she refused herself, closed her eyes, then put the T-com back away.

--

--

"She hasn't called in like... forever!" Beast Boy wined out feverishly. Throwing his hands in the air as he paced back and forth in the garage.

"Maybe she hasn't gotten a chance," Cyborg offered from underneath the T-car. The crank of tightening and loosening odds and ends sounded before he reached out his hand. Knowing what he wanted, Beast Boy handed him some new parts for the turbos as he continued.

"Cy, even they can't be running that much. If they where in serious trouble, that Angie lady would have let us know, right?" Beast Boy stopped for a moment, staring at the T-car, before his face shifted, his lips moving and forcing his tooth to rub higher up his cheek. He soon then continued however as his arms crossed. "I can't see why Terra would even want to hang out with Red X. All he does is get in trouble anyways..."

"Is this going to be another one of your jealous rants again?" Cyborg asked as he set a piece of complicated looking automobile outside the T-car.

"... no!" Beast Boy shot, crossing his arms tighter. "I just think it was ... was a bad idea, is all."

"For who?"

"For Terra!"

Cyborg hummed his agreement before adding, "yeah, probably. It was her choice though."

Beast Boy started pacing again however, almost like he was about to start over. His steps where hurried and aggravated, his body was tense, setting off his usual carefree look. His jaw set tight, his fang sticking further up as a result, his brows narrowed, but at the same time his face was soft enough to see the worry in it. It still hinted towards the small amount of hurt he felt for getting left behind by Terra, though he didn't want it to show.

"Besides, its been what? Two, three months?" Beast Boy continued, turning his glare to the T-car windshield. But at his reflection he turned back away and looked at what he could see of Cyborg's head from under the car. "She should've called by now."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"But what if she isn't, or she lost the communicator... or... or," Beast Boy huffed in a breath then looked around as he thought. "I dunno..." He finally sighed, slamming his back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. His arms still crossed he tilted his knees up and let out another breath.

"Why don't you call her then?" Cyborg asked simply, placing another part onto the floor as he felt around for a wrench. Beast Boy kicked the tool closer to him with his foot then slid it back to his chest. Cyborg grabbed hold of the wrench, then recoiled further under the car.

"I did call her!" Beast Boy whined, his voice running out towards the end. He twitted his thumbs, watching his fingers before muttering the rest. "She just didn't talk back much, and gave me 'I'll call you back,' stuff and never did." He said, sounding hurt by it.

Cyborg then rolled out from under the car, giving his green friend a look with pity. He sighed, and shook his head. "Just give her some more time, you know how that girl is."

Beast Boy shrugged, his shoulders touching his cheek bones as his eyes stayed averted down. He breathed out, frowning lightly as his face melted along. "I dunno man... I guess I just miss her."

--

--

Glancing towards the city layout, though in her sitting position she couldn't see it, Terra frowned. She was still curious, and... a little worried. It had been out of his character, Red X, to go look for something when there was already patrol. Not that he couldn't out run, or out fight them... more of, out of sight out of mind. Less attention the better in his profession...

Though as Terra tried prying deeper into his personality, she also noted he liked the thrill of the chase. He'd steal something just for the fun of it. But Terra shook her head, he didn't look like he was looking for something to amuse him. He looked like he was dead set on finding something... someone maybe.

But this kind of thought was hurting her head, and she no longer wanted to pry on it. Terra clipped the T-com to her belt and sighed. What Red X did was his business, she had no power to stop him. So she stopped trying to find reason in his actions. She had found to just accept what he did, and how he did it.

_Still..._ Terra shifted as she did continue to think. Her efforts to do otherwise where in vain, as she frowned and felt her brows strain while she took another look to the city. She couldn't help but worry sometimes. Not sure if it was the fear of Red X actually getting caught during a stupid act, or the fear of being alone again. Maybe she had become too dependant, too trusting... but Terra didn't question her friendship, or alliance as better put at times, any further.

"Time to-"

At the sudden sound of anothers voice, Terra jolted to her feet with a cry. Her hands fiercely caught their glow as Terra turned around quickly. Her hand swiped out at the same time, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed. The earth followed with all haste and threw itself at the intruder.

The slits in the black and white skull mask grew wide as Red X narrowly dodged the fatal blow. Teleporting behind Terra before he fiercely shoved her shoulder. "Watch it!"

The push made her stumble, and Terra very near readied to turn around and continue her defense, until she made out the costume. Her face went blank as her hands dropped to her side. Terra refused, however, to stay shocked for long before her face twisted and her arms crossed. "You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that! Unless you want that X on your forehead imprinted on the dirt."

Ignoring the potential threat, Red X lowered his eyes to their normal position. "It's time to get out of here."

"Oh, wow, you think...? _Maybe_?" Terra snorted. She couldn't help it, being around him just sent her into complaintive mode with the side dish of sarcasm. "Where'd you get that impression? Maybe after I got chased?!"

"About then, yeah."

Terra exhaled through her teeth, shaking her head and looking away. For a moment their was a pause, she kept her temper reined in after realizing it had only been the worry that sparked anger. Staring at the moon sprayed dirt, she allowed herself to clear her mind before turning lightly back to Red X. He looked patient, not at all concerned that people where looking for them now. Instead he just waited for her to settle down some, a wise thing to do on his behalf.

"I want to know what's going on." She said, her voice was hard in the air. Her hands lifted to her hips, and planted themselves there as she readied to fight for that order.

Raising the tilt of his eye piece, Red X crossed his arms and shifted his weight. "I don't see why."

"... You... don't see ... why?" Narrowing her eyes, Terra felt color start to flush at her face. Secrets had always been a delicate subject for her, and it had seemed to be simmering under the surface between the two of them since the beginning. "_HOW_ can you not see why?!"

Usually quick mouthed, Red X considered her for a moment. Just as stubborn, she could see he was straining not to take the challenge. A long pause followed, the simmer of a fight that had been rising slowly since they met came a little closer to the boiling point. But Red X managed to put it off again, waving his hand in the air and reaching to his belt. Quickly, he pulled out one of the chips he had been keeping from her. The black-gray piece caught Terra's eye, as she looked to it carefully then back to him with a waiting look.

"We need to get a high end computer to play this on." He said easily, holding the chip out for Terra to see. She noticed, however, he only showed her one side. Failing to reveal the rest he quickly put it back.

"What's on it?" Terra asked, blinking and gesturing towards his belt.

"Well, if I knew, do you think I would be talking about getting a computer to play it on?"

Grunting, Terra shrugged. Crossing her own arms she heaved a breath and settled for his answer. For a moment, they where quiet again, their issues being brushed away for another time. Smiling, slightly, Terra looked back up to Red X. Her hair flew into her face, shielding it from the cold spray of the moon. "Fine, then lets go find your computer."


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four:_

"So they actually saw Terra?" Beast Boy asked, fighting the excitement that stirred inside his stomach, causing a churn of anxious emotions. He leaned against the table, his elbows keeping him from falling onto it and into his lunch.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, fingering the slice of pizza in front of him. Briefly, he looked around, but found no one else on top of the pizza place dinning roof. Just his friends kept the place populated. All the better, considering their conversation this afternoon. Looking back to the others, Robin loosened his shoulders and took a bite of his food.

"Oh, this is most wonderful news!!" Starfire cried, clapping her hands rather than eating.

But of course, Raven was the one to ground them all again. Her purple eyes flicked around as she frowned. "So this means that people are watching her, Despite what we wanted?" She arched her brow, though it couldn't be seen, as she had her cloak drawn to protect her pale skin from the bright autumn sun. Jump City never got real cold, not even during winter, and the sun's rays where almost just the same as summer.

Robin nodded 'yes' in reply to her statement, sighing as he pushed his food away and set his chin onto his open palm. The other Titan's frowned and passed glances, then ate some more of their lunch. Beast Boy shifted in his seat, still eager to hear more from the call Angie, The FBI lady who kept track of Terra, had given Robin. He lowered his arms, letting his palms slam on the table as he looked around. The city kept on, the cars going by, people walking. The same old thing that was always there to see, so it bored him quickly.

Shifting his weight again so that it bumped the seats, Beast Boy then got a warning look from Raven to stop moving around. He did, crossing his arms over the table he looked back to Robin. "Did Angie say anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like," Beast Boy paused, then continued. "Like how Ter was looking?" He asked a bit shyly, looking back away for a moment, then darting his eyes back.

Robin shrugged. "No, she ran off to fast to get a good look."

Beast Boy waited another second, his face cringing slightly as he went ahead with the questions. "What about Red X?? Did they see him with her?"

Beside him, Cyborg got that teasing grin as he side glanced towards his green friend. Biting into his pizza at the same time, the robotic teen's expression was just oozing with remarks he was holding to himself. The changeling caught the look and snorted, glancing down in attempt to keep his face from blushing. Okay, maybe he was just a little... little jealous. Just a little! Seriously, Terra and him had sworn just friends, and that ad been final. Although, the fact that he kept glancing at his T-com, kept listening for it to ring in hopes she had finally gotten around to calling him... reminded him he had been lying.

A few months, three, and he already missed her. Sometimes, Beast Boy could still taste her, and he would lick the inside of his mouth in attempt to wash it away, but it haunted him. The touch of her skin burned his palms, no matter how many times he rubbed them together to relieve the memory. It was a truly sickening feeling, and he hated it. It chained his usual attitude, keeping him from staying up enough to think of anything else besides Terra. Which stunk, because his friends where long due for a prank.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin snapped. The changeling startled, jumping upright he blinked and caught his breath.

"What?"

Arching the corner of his mask, Robin gave him a somewhat stern look, but that was probably just annoyance. "Weren't you listening?"

Giving his guilty grin, Beast Boy shook his head. His green hair, which needed cut, trembled around his head as a couple spikes fell in his face while the rest stayed up. "Not really."

"It doesn't matter if anyone saw him or not," Raven ignored the fact Beast Boy had missed the starting point of this subject change. She flipped a few pages of her book, then closed it carefully and set it on her lap. "We all know that she is with Red X." She flicked her eyes to Robin, and everyone easily noted that Robin wasn't happy with the idea, his face was more tense than usual.

"True," Cyborg agreed, taking another bite of his pizza.

"I don't like it," Robin voiced, his face looking like a mixture of feelings. His laced his fingers together and leaned his elbows on the table, then placing his chin on them. His mask narrowed for a moment, then expanded again as he breathed out. "It's a bad situation."

"Everything that Terra is included on is a bad situation," Raven retorted, her purple eyes reaching back to her book as her pale fingers brushed the cover.

"Well..." Beast Boy shifted. "Why don't we just invite her back? Wouldn't that be better?"

"Hardly," Raven said.

Robin shook his head, leaning back and lowering his hands so that they laid flat on the plastic table. "She wouldn't anyways. We couldn't change her mind three months ago, I doubt we could now."

"Besides," Cyborg added. "You haven't been able to get a hold of her, have you?" He looked to Beast Boy, who nodded grimly.

"She hasn't been in touch?" Robin asked, his mask narrowing again. Beast Boy just shrugged and dropped his look to the table.

"Why would she not wish to stay in the touch? It has been a long time..." Starfire tapped her deeply colored fingers against the table. Her large green eyes looked around to her friends as her lips pushed out slightly.

"You guys know," Cyborg took a deep gulp of his cola before setting the glass down and returning attention back to the other Titan's. "We can track her, as long as she has the communicator."

"Isn't that like... an invasion of privacy?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at his friend with a skeptical look.

"Not if we got good reason," Cyborg said, taking another bite of his pizza as Robin added more.

"If she isn't contacting us, then we need to find out where she is at least. Her position is dangerous enough, without her disappearing altogether. Three months is too long." He swept his hand out, then returned it back to the spot in front of him.

"I am looking foward to getting the word of friend Terra's going abouts." Starfire fluttered her hand in the air a few times before setting it on her lap.

Robin opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the shrill ring of the T-com. He grabbed it from his belt and held it to his face in a matter of milliseconds. As his face tightened, but looked excited all the same, the others knew what was coming as they all sat up from the table.

"Trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, down on Boiling Street." Robin put the T-com back and and gave his friends a quick grin before jogging to the edge of the roof, and soon then jumping nimbly down and rolling over the sidewalk below. The others followed easily, well, Cyborg had to grab another piece of pizza and stuff it in his mouth before running to the edge. Where then Starfire lent him a hand getting down. With that, the Titan's took off to see who had caught the attention this time. They weren't expecting anything big, because everyone who was a real threat was locked up, at least last time they checked.

Well, they thought so anyways.

--

--

Robin looked around the landscape, his confused but dangerous face stern as the sun above slowly started to wane light. His friends trailed behind him, they where tense, despite their training. For the first time in a long time, an old enemy had been spotted, and everyone was on edge. The forest to one side, and a cliff that trailed far down into the gulf on the other, they all worked together to keep their surroundings in control.

"Could he have gone all the out here?" Beast Boy asked, his voice trying to stay light, against the heavy feeling in his chest.

As if to double check, Robin looked to the T-com that still blinked a red dot at their location. "We've tracked him all the way out here," he closed it and gripped the T-com tightly in his fist. "He's here, somewhere."

"I can't sense him," Raven muttered, looking around as her own view would see the vibrations of energy. "Somehow, he's blocking me. If he is here."

Starfire, hovering over the ground, flew to the cliff. Her face cringed as she watched waves beat fiercely against the jagged wall of the cliff. "Slade could not descend down this," she noted needlessly, as everyone had already guessed. But Starfire was only trying to start the conversation, her face said so as she looked to the other Titan's.

But they continued in silence for a little while longer. The sighting had been around Boiling street when they got the call, but Slade had moved quickly, for whatever reason. He was now in the woods, though they couldn't understand why. Having been through this land a million times plus, they couldn't find out what was here for Slade.

Of course, everyone had considered the fact this could all be a trap. No one doubted it one bit, it still made them uneasy, but it was likely. Robin's face was stern, he was looking around wildly at every snap of branch, or crunch of dirt. Sunset was starting to fall, and it seemed like just a little bit ago they had been eating lunch. Tracking Slade, had to be the least fun.

Beast Boy shifted some more, looking around as he walked beside Cyborg. The last time he had seen Slade, was at the carnival during the whole episode with Terra. But that had turned out to be a robot, and when discussed, they all figured it had just been leftover. Something about it being left over though, seemed too sloppy for Slade, it wasn't in order. But they hadn't seen him, or any other sign of him ever since Trigon.

It was furstrating, knowing he was out there. More so for Beast Boy, who had Terra as a second thought when anything came to mind. _At least..._ he figured, _Terra's far away from here. Slade can't get her from Jump City if she isn't here._

Another crunch of the dirt, the Titan's stopped. It hadn't sounded like an animal, more like a footstep. They didn't exchange looks, but instead looked to the edge of the woods. The bare sand and dirt that laid barrier started to turn orange as the sun landed behind them. The woods darkened, but they saw a shadow move.

"Whose there?" Robin shouted, his footing tensed over the ground. There was a quiet, the animals of the night, even though they where due out soon, they stayed silent. The Titan's had begun to shift, the tension in the air swayed with their confidence that someone was there. Their shoulders eased, their breathing became regular again and they over all relaxed. Beast Boy stood up straight, his feet scuffing the dirt carelessly as he gave a loop sided frown and glanced to Robin.

Robin looked to Beast Boy, also easing up. At his change in pose, the rest of the Titan's followed and shifted again before exchanging glances. As they began to grow more comfortable, a snapping crack of a broken twig came from the woods, and the masked boy looked to it before tensing up.

"WATCH OUT!" Robin shouted from what seemed no where. He threw himself to the ground, and his friends scattered as a swirling knife flew over their heads.

Beast Boy mopthed into a wolf and jumped to his paws, quickly bounding a few feet away before pricking his ears towards the woods. His lips curled in a snarl as the hair on his back stood up straight. He sensed who was there, but his attention was drawn away as a burst of light and a loud BOOM erupted where the knife had landed. He looked to it quickly to see Raven get thrown a few feet out of the air from it.

The explosion itself wasn't too dangerous, but it left a cloud of smoke. Beast Boy paced over to where she had fallen, but stopped a few feet away when he saw her get up. Raven rubbed her head and nodded towards Beast Boy, who then hurdled himself through the smoke to rejoin Robin, as the others where sure to do. He returned to human form and coughed loudly as he waved his hand. "ROBIN!" He called, looking around. "Cy? GUYS!" He jumped as another explosion sounded, and a few more after that. The clouds would light up with everyone, then fill again with a heavier fog of covering.

Beast Boy turned to see a flash of green, and ran towards it. The shrill sound of Starfire's starbolts came to his ears, and he frowned in fear that he was missing out on the action. He felt someone behind him, swirling the air as they moved, Beast Boy turned and looked to his shoulder to see Raven. She stopped by his side, making him stop at the same time and look to her. The smoke danced aroun them from her quick movement, swirling in delicate figures, but it got no gradication from either Titan.

"We wont have any luck down here," Raven spat, her eyes narrowing. She looked up, her hood tilting back against her scalp. Knowing he would follow, she sprang from the ground and into the air. The smoke swirled in misty waves at her motion, and Beast Boy watched for a moment before crouching down, then bounding up as well. Taking flight as a hawk he quickly caught up with her.

They looked around, but it seemed the entire field they had been on was completely covered in smoke. Slade was trying to keep them apart, things where falling left and right, tree's that is. The smoke would swirl in clearance of it, but another bomb would go off.

"We need to find Robin," Raven said, Beast Boy didn't answer of course, but as he flapped his wings, he agreed. They could hear him, he yelled out in frustration. But Robin was moving fast, as they couldn't catch sight of him. Raven closed her eyes, and he knew she was searching for their comm rads. He used his own senses and looked over the battlefield. Blue lasers fired, but they looked to be for nothing. Beast Boy spotted Starfire zooming through the smoke, obviously looking for Robin as well. Her methods where just flying through it however, and it helped some. Clearing patches of smoke long enough to get a glimpse of what else laid.

Both Titan's caught site of their leader around the same time. They also caught site of the large man that seemed to be mocking him. Beast Boy and Raven both flew towards the scene, Beast Boy gave out a loud cry, alerting the others. Robin was fighting dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, but his face was too twisted to seem to care. Something about his look was different, he always took his job seriously, but Beast Boy saw a different look about his friends face, it was alien, almost hurt.

Raven flew ahead of Beast Boy as she suddenly took on haste, something was wrong. Raven came about twenty feet from the ground, before coming to a breakneck stop and drawing out out her hands as she uttered her trademark line. "Azarath, Mentrion, ZINTHOS!" She cried, her eyes gripping onto her power as her eyes lost their human traits. Beast Boy flew closer, careful to dodge Raven's attack that missed Slade, and pulsed the ground.

But he stopped, when the unexpected happened, making his pulse pound suddenly. He regained his human form, landing nimbly on the dirt as he stared wide eyed. Behind him he heard Starfire join them, her shrill gasp screaming into the air.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

MUAHA! CLIFFY! 8D!

I'm curious as to if anyone can figure out what Slade is doing here. But there wont be any more (the first came from Raven.) let on's until the next chapter, but this is fun xD! Love the reviews!! So awesome, you guys rock!!


	6. Chapter Five

WOOT FOR QUICK UPDATES!!

_Robin's POV after the explosion._

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

Robin scowled, lifting his arm to his face to block out the direct inhalement of the smoke. He felt the presence of his friends leaving him, as they scattered to avoid the miss. He lowered his arm, and glared as he saw Raven get knocked to the ground roughly. But he knew she could handle it, so then looked back to the woods as the smoke filled in behind him. Standing like a shadow against the darkness, the man seemed to gleam. Metallic almost, devilish, smart, and cunning. But Robin refused to be intimidated, or surprised as he scowled further.

"Slade."

"Robin," he greeted. With a thrust forward, Slade pulled his fist back and then threw it at the boy wonder. Robin reacted quickly, leaning back so that the tips of his hair touched the dirt. He bent his arms back and pulled his legs with him as he kicked Slade's arm in a breaking twist.

Back flipping again to regain his feet, Robin looked to Slade, gaping as the man showed no signs of injury, and mearly shook his hand and readied to use it again. "What do you want?!" He barked.

"Me?" He chuckled. "I just want to talk!" Slade yelled as he threw another potential deadly punch to Robin's neck.

Yelping and quickly moving away, Robin dodged to the side and cried out as he fully powered a back wheel to the man. But Slade ducked it and wiped the boy wonders feet out with his arm. Robin cried out and fell to the ground, feeling as if a bar of metal had slammed against his bones and rattled the jam to his teeth. He laid on the ground for a moment, trying to regain feeling in his legs, his face printing into the dirt. He heard his name called, but couldn't pay it attention.

"The past always comes back to haunt us, doesn't it my boy?" Slade laid his foot against Robin's back, pressing him deeper into the ground. Robin groaned, feeling his small, agile, but small body getting crushed further and further, imprinting the ground. The amount of force was suffocating, crushing and life dangering. His spine felt like it was being snapped in two. He didn't even catch what Slade had said, but he didn't need too as the man continued.

"Things you thought you'd never see again, people. Relations." He hissed.

"What... what are you talking about?!" Robin scowled, turning his head to the side and doing his best to glare up at Slade.

"_Grayson_, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You know _who_ I'm talking about."

Robin gasped, his face going completely blank for a moment, before twisting dangerously as he pushed his hands to the ground and tensed his arms. _How does he know that name?!_ But he couldn't dwell on it, he knew his best play would be innocence... though doubted it would work.

Slade retracted his foot, backing a step as Robin painfully bounded back to his feet. Hunched a little from the sway feeling in his back, he glared towards the masked man and snorted. "Your not making any sense." He held up a ready fist, "what do you want here?!"

Slade didn't play the card, of course. That would've been too easy. "Ever since that day, how many years ago now? You've wondered what happened to him, haven't you?"

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat, tightening his face, fighting to keep from softening up. Dead memories where just that, Slade might have done his homework, but Robin wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing him losing his emotional grip. He straightened himself and smirked in a cocky sort of way. "Your digging in the wrong places, Slade." He mocked before tightening his look again and rushing towards Slade.

The man dodged the attack with inhuman speed and pushed Robin down to the ground. Not slow to catch himself, Robin turned around before hitting the ground and slid backwards through the smoke. The cliff behind him stayed hidden, and he forgot to take control of his surroundings anyways. "You wont find anything alive in where your looking," Robin cocked a grin, against the amount of poison he felt. Tree's groaned and fell a few feet away, and Robin then cringed to himself as more bombs went off. The smoke was becoming thicker, a heavier blanket that was harder to see through.

Slade let out a laugh, it was haunting... inhuman, alien. He looked to Robin, walking through the smoke as it danced around his bulky figure. The orange piece of his mask gleamed. "It is usually the dead things, that are easier to use."

Robin felt his face pale, color draining quickly from his face as he froze up. In the back of his mind, he knew who Slade was talking about, strangely he didn't question how he knew all this. But it suddenly haunted him, locked corners began to rumble, tattered chains pressed further towards breakage.

"You wonder if he is still alive, and doubt the fact he is all the same. You don't even know if you want him alive, do you? How confusing." Slade stood closer. Robin ducked his head in, his chin tapping against his brightly colored clothing. A wind blew, swishing the smoke to the side and giving them clearing. Robin's cape bellowed around him with false protection.

He felt his gut tumble, and fought to keep his weaknesses from growing. He looked up, his face twisted as his jaw trembled from mental pressure. Slade had gone too far, way to far. Robin gripped the dirt, his gloved fingers digging into the earth before he cried out and lunged at the man. Slade dodged him, taking a back step towards the cliff. Robin braced himself, breathing heavily as he pushed his cape out of his way. They stared for a moment, then Robin flinched as he felt his mind touched.

_"Robin! What's wrong?"_ Raven's voice asked. But his emotions blocked her back out, he guessed she had already picked up what kind of state he was in though.

He didn't draw his weapon, instead he braced his feet firmly into the dirt. Slade stood there, almost like a mockery, it angered the masked boy, he felt his blood boil. Insulted and hurt all at the same time, his past was not something he eagerly shared. The fact that Slade had learned more than even his friends knew, and possibly knew more than Robin himself did, was enraging. His temper already easy to fray, Robin felt his toes grip against his shoes, clutching the ground as his lips tilted into a scowl. He saw from the corner of his eye, Raven and Beast Boy coming his way for backup, but he called Slade first. The rest fell into a wave of confusion, he couldn't process, his brain was focused on one thing.

"Azarath Mentrion ZINTHOS!"

Giving a hard yell, Robin threw himself forward towards Slade, who dodged a beam of energy from Raven. The smoke cleared again, but still Robin did not see the cliff. He tumbled headlong into Slade, thunking against the hard shell of a body and knocking them both over the edge.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed.

The next few seconds, everything blurred as Robin let go of Slade and felt himself fall. The cliff rushed past him, and the icey tint of the sea was teasing him. Deadly waves, pushed against the jagged rocks and wall, waiting to pull him under. Robin reached for his grappling hook, but his fingers wouldn't work fast enough. His brain went into over drive, but he didn't panic. Instead he scowled and looked down as the sea grew closer.

_Man,This is going to hurt like hell._He thought with instinctive preparation. Robin again tried to pull his grappling hook out, but it was stuck to his belt. What a time.

Robin gasped as his arms felt yanked out of socket. His body was yanked down, but overall held up. Blinking, he looked up at Starfire, ... who was er... glaring at him. But then Robin quickly looked down, his face paling again as Slade crashed into the roaring waves. Both Titan's watched in morbid amazement.

When Slade did not resurface, and they watched the tide sweep back out to sea, it seemed as if breath where lost to them rather than their enemy. It couldn't be over just like that... Slade couldn't... he wasn't...

Robin didn't dwell on it, he didn't try to put together what he had done in a fit of rage. Instead he quietly let Starfire pull him back up. Her Tamerian rage wasn't subsided by the moment of darkness. Slowly flying back up, Robin cringed as he was forced to listen to her shout at him in her own tongue.

"Ra zothraw grnarl zok'oc! Fye syndaca, densiee lyn lor! VARRA SIE LOCH EY FYN RARAZACH! RA NARLGINZEL EN LIZRAVECTA! RA VECTANOR!! _TROQ!!_GRNARLVICTA, BENEDSIA _VECTA!_RA NORSINTRARA! RA CLORBAG VERBLE NELK! NECTA VIN SIXOR VICTORIZIA BYE INLY SI ZORACTA!!" She screamed the whole way up. Robin could only cringe at her launage, as if the harshness of it's natural accent wasn't bad enough, try having it screamed at you. He just knew that it wasn't the nicest words either... but he guessed he deserved it.

Finally they reached the top. Starfire let him go, then flew a couple feet away as she tried to simmer herself. Rarely did she get mad, but when she did, it was a scary... scary thing. Several Titan's asked if he was okay, but Robin just looked over his shoulder and frowned. The crashing waves beat angerly at the cliff, their roar reaching him. The animals in the woods where still quiet, and the air slowly began to stiffen with a morbid sense of bewilderment.

"Let's just go home."

--

--

They hadn't gone straight home, the Titan's split into smaller teams and looked for Slade. Beast Boy had even gone into the rough waters in search for a body, but nothing showed up. Robin had strangled to swallow the lump in his throat. Even though Slade was a villain,... he was still a human life. Or had been. After an hour, they had all agreed to call it a night. The moon was high in the sky, but the clouds kept it from shinning and it was hopeless to look any longer. Lighting had started flashing anyways, and they didn't want to be caught in the storm.

In the tower, they where all quiet. Mixed feelings about the events they retreated to different parts of the tower. Terra became a lost subject of their minds, more so Robin who stood in the evidence room. His hand placed against the middle table, he glared down at the papers that haunted Slade's masked face. the edges of his mask tilted, his forehead wrinkled towards his nose as his lips pressed to keep his held breath from leaving.

For a few moments he tapped his fingers against the table before pushing himself away and pacing the room that was lit by one stupid little light bulb. Which needed change, because it kept flickering. In his state, he found annoyance in everything, including that stupid light bulb.

_That was too easy, Slade wouldn't go down just like that. There has to be something up... it can't just end like that. _But, he had been falling off a cliff. No footholds, no caves, nothing was there to keep someone from drowning under the current and getting washed out to sea. It was a chilling thought, but Robin could only face himself with the option that he had killed someone. Going against most important moral code Bruce had ever taught him. Even if the man had committed numerous crimes, including murder himself, a life was a life, and Robin had been taught that it wasn't his place to take it. It's what kept him on the 'good' side most of the time, it was that one moral code. The one he had broken in a blinded fit.

Yelling out angerly, Robin curled his fingers into a fist and slammed them down onto the table. The loud THUNK and rattlement of the table, the items slipped and crashed to the floor. Papers flew in the air before fluttering to the floor, certain itmes collected in attempt to help find criminals, including Slade, broke as they forcefully smashed into the ground.

Taking ragged breaths, Robin felt his lungs being constricted as he glared at the broken items. Closing his mouth, he settled himself then stalked out of the room. He needed to go to bed, maybe that would help. The door closed behind him as he entered the hall way, Robin tried keeping Slade's last words out of his head.

Slade knew things that Robin never revealed, suspicions he had been able to block even from Raven when she entered his mind on the few occasions. A concept Robin usually even blocked from himself. He worked hard to stay on the good side, he followed codes and drew lines at things he was almost scared to cross. But he had a natural impulse to ignore the codes, igonore the morals and do what he thought needed done. It was a line he had crossed before, and did what he could to train self control to keep it from happening again. It was a line, that he knew others did cross, two off hand. One more than the other was less hesitant to cross the line over and over again, to do what ever he thought needed done, or take out what got in the way of what he wanted.

Robin shook his head, getting the character from his head and scowling to himself. He needed to stop thinking about these things, they always just made his night restless. Starfire was mad enough at him, without him adding 'the over working' to the list.

But Slade had known a lot, a disturbing amount that only a handful of _very_ close people knew. Even if Slade was dead, the fact that this information had leaked out, was a deadly thought for the Titan.

"How did he know all of that?... How did he-... " Robin sighed, his shoulders sagging. Some things where better left buried and dead, more so if what Robin's long term suspicions where true. Clues had been left, and a instinctive sense told him it was true. He didn't want it to be though, so he blocked it out all together. As he entered his room, Robin didn't bother turning the lights on as he fell on his bed. His controlled surroundings made him more at ease, and after locking his door, Robin removed his mask and closed his eyes. Letting the darkness become his covering as he fell asleep, exhausted from thought, that he knew would be haunting him for days to come. Or at least, he had an answer.

* * *

Uhg! short chappy! But I didn't want to suddenly throw the other parts in, I think it would have made it choppier. So just a Robin chapter, short, like him, LOL! I need slapped. And so now Robin is thrown into my plot, MU-HA!

Heehee, I love twists and in plots -evil grin- I know I posted this really early, but I got in a sudden writing spree, and have two other chapters already done. If I don't start posting some, there going to get all backed up xD!


	7. Chapter Six

This chapter is taking place the same night the Titan's faced Slade in Chapter Four/Five, btw. xD

* * *

_Chapter Six:_

Shifting her weight, Terra hugged her knee's to her chest and exhaled. She watched as the sun started going down, reminding her that she had woken up too early, or uh, late, she grinned. But despite the lack of sleep she had given herself, Terra continued to grin, as she felt a milestone had been touched between herself and Red X.

Passing her glance, Terra looked to where he slept under a heavy cover of pine tree's. Masked, duh, he laid on his back with one arm tucked under his head in a makeshift pillow. A soft bed of pine needles where under him, while Terra had just slept on dirt. She didn't mind it though, it seemed softer than a bed to her. She had noticed him disturbed in his sleep, muttering, and tensing. Under the suite she wouldn't doubt he had a cold sweat.

Terra stared for a moment, studing him with almost fascination. Of course she would die before admitting that to the egotsitcial jerk. But she did admire him, she hated it, but Terra idolized X as much as she scorned him.

Realising her breath, Terra scooted closer, pine needles rustled under her small amount of weight. Terra placed her hands to the ground, her bare fingers scratching at the dirt. It was almost hard to believe Red X was still sleeping, she had expected him to be up before her, even if she did get up before time. Maybe he was lazier than she thought, Terra grinned.

But as Terra stared at the skull mask that gave away no hint of sleep, she felt her curiosity she had had since day one rise again. Why did he always hide his face? They where close enough to friends... they trusted each other enough (er, most of the time), why did he insist of keeping his identity hidden? It was a little frustrating for a girl to travel around with a guy, and not even get to know his real name or what he looked like. Seriously. Her fingers ached a little, as a dishonorable thought hit her mind, and it was tempting.

_He's sleeping anyways... he'll never notice._She thought, staring now intently at the mask. Without really thinking about it, she slowly reached out to touch the hood of the black and white mask, biting her lip Terra then paused. Three months and several adventures, and she was hardly any closer to knowing Red X than she was all that time ago. She was starting to lose faith in the hope he would someday tell her who he was, or at least let her know what his skin color was for pete's sake.

Terra reached out again, this time her fingers brushed the tight fabric. She stopped again, recoiling her hand she shook her head in disgust with herself. What was she thinking?! How could she even consider this direct violation of trust? If that didn't make her a hypocrit, nothing would. Frowning fruther at herself, Terra stared at her companion a little more. Her curiosity, and the perfect situation however, proved overwhelming. Hardening her face, Terra reached out, her fingers pausing a breath away from the top of his head. X was still breathing steadily, nothing argued against his sleeping.

"Just a quick peek," Terra murmured, biting her lip towards the end. She felt her adrenalin start to pump, her face flushed a little and her lips twisted into a small mischievous grin. This was it. Her fingers softly grasped the top of his head of the black fabric. His hair rustled under her touch, and that alone got her excited. Terra paused, held her breath and debated again with herself. He wouldn't notice though, and she didn't have to act like she knew what he looked like. But she had to know, it was killing her. Just one ity-bitty peek was all.

Terra began to pull back, holding her breath as she watched the edge of the mask begin to pull at his chin, slowly starting to come over it. Her heart pounded, excitement rushed through her and she fought to keep her movements steady.

It was then, suddenly, Red X lifted his hand and snapped it around her wrist. If the surprise wasn't what made Terra scream, then it was the guilt. Instincivly, she pulled back as her heart seemed to jump into her throat. "X!" She cried, her face cringing.

Red X twisted her arm around as he sat up before letting it go and watching Terra fall back to the ground with a THUMP. He stood up and walked over, towering over her Terra felt his shadow even as the sun set. She cringed with her eyes closed, not wanting to open them to see the glare he would be giving her. Terra sat up, eyes still closed and hung her head.

"What where you doing?!" Red X snapped. Terra cringed further, her whole body curling up as her shoulders hugged her neck. Shamefaced, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Uhm... playing peeka-boo?"

"That's not funny." His tone lowered.

Terra caught her breath, puffing her chest she forced her face to wipe the regret away. "Well, maybe if you would stop keeping so many secrets from me! I don't even know what you look like!"

"Is that what you wanted to know?" He asked. Terra blinked, confused.

"Yes..."

"You really wanted it? You where risking things, friendship, for it?"

Terra didn't know what surprised her more, that fact that he could actually use a soft tone, or the fact that he had called her his friend. She stared at him for a moment, her face tight as she warded off any fake-mushy talk he might be pulling to make her feel bad or something. "I guess..."

"Then why did you hesitate to pull my mask off?"

"Uhhhhhh... I... don't know.." Terra shifted.

"Terra, if you want something bad enough, and you sacrifice for it, don't _ever _hesitate at the last moment." There was a touch of regret toning a underline in his voice as he warned her. Like a past memory touching the surface, before again drawing in the depths of the mind. Red X crossed his arms and leaned back. Never slow to regain his mocking disposition. "Besides, I was awake the whole time, I wouldn't have let you."

"You-where-... what?!" Terra sprang to her feet, her fists curling. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Obviously not, your still screaming," He retorted.

Terra threw her fist into into his arm with all the force she had at the moment. Red X yelped and stumbled a step. "I am NOT screaming!" She snorted, crossing her arms as Red X rubbed the arm she had punched, as if it had actually hurt, jerk. "I hate you, you know that?" She lied.

"Ow... how, devastating- HEY!!" Red X quickly threw himself to the ground as a large chunk of earth was hurdled towards him. Terra snorted in satisfaction as he grunted and stood up, brushing dirt from his black suite. She looked away, squinting her eyes as the sun gave a final breath of light before sinking all together down behind the city they had camped by. As if on cue, lights flickered on all over the place. Bright lights dazzled the mostly shadowed mid tones, car lights, street lights, office lights. They glowed, Terra took in a breath, a little intimidated by the size of the place Red X had led them too.

"Where are we now, anyways?" She asked.

"You are a horrible navigator. Didn't you notice?" Red X looked to her. But Terra just shrugged. He looked back out to the city, standing beside her as a cold wind pushed as his cape, and her hair. "Northern California, verging on the Oregon border still though." He shrugged.

Terra frowned, she hadn't wanted to be this close to to the southern end of California. "This is too far west, X." She said in a low tone, turning a darkened look to Red X, but her face was soft all the same.

"It's been long enough, no one is going to recognize you. There are thousands of small, skinny, sickly blond girls in California with personality disorders." He teased.

Terra snorted, rubbing the wrist he had twisted. It stung a little, but she wasn't going to complain about it. X seemed to have noticed, as he glanced down then shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, about that." He nodded to her wrist.

The geomancer looked to him then shrugged, her mouth frowning. "It's nothing." She waited a moment, before grinning lightly and glancing back to him with a small wily grin. "Sorry about trying to take your head off."

"Don't worry about it." Then he added quickly. "I'm quicker than you anyways."

"Hu..?" Terra blinked, her face changing at the challenge. "You are not!... well, maybe you are but that doesn't mean your better. Stop letting things get to that block of a head-"

"Don't hurt yourself," Red X patted her on the shoulder. Terra scowled and pushed his hand off.

"You are so full of yourself!" She accused.

"And there's a lot to fill too." Red X was grinning under that mask, she just knew it. "C'mon, let's go find something to do while we wait."

Sighing, Terra followed him as they started down from the high table they where on. "What about that computer? For the chip?"

"It's too early. The night shift is just starting, the guards are wide awake." Red X informed, his voice poured that he knew this profession too well. "We'll wait for later, when they get bored.. and lazy." His tone smirked.

"Makes sense enough," Terra sighed, shaking her head and sending her golden locks around her head. "Well, I'm sure there are lots of petty pickpocketers that aren't _nearly_ as smart as _you_, we can check on them." She eyed him mockingly. Of course though, Red X took it as a compliment.

"I hear that." Red X pushed away a brush and eyed the subards they where entering. "These places are weak anyways, nothing worth going after. Not even anyone to make it fun," he seemed disgusted at the houses. Terra could only shake her head at him and follow, she didn't like his nature, but part of her still found it exciting.

_Robin would so be lecturing me,_ she thought with an amused grin.

They stayed close to the wooded areas, until it finally ran into a yard. Red X didn't seem to care as he swiftly lunged himself over the chain link fence, Terra jammed her foot into it then also threw herself over. They looked to the house, Terra cringing slightly as a large dog started howling from inside. Red X wasn't phased as he continued on and through a small gathering of untrimmed brush and saplings. They ended up in a drive way, Terra let her shoulders sag some more as she eased into the surroundings. In truth, she was doing her best to mimic X, watching as he glided in and out of the shadows, along the houses, and out in the middle of yards. Light didn't catch him, darkness covered him, no sounds no unnecessary movements.

A few police cars patrolled around, but other than that, the two had no problem coming to the end of the subdivision. Passing a small, probably criminal infested apartment complex, Terra looked at it as they passed. The brown buildings where the color of mud in the night, only a few... five maybe where there. But she didn't pay them much attention, they had no business with apartments anyways. Jolting to the side, they skirted off the dark path behind the bushes and then stopped at a small, what Red X called "Stop N Rob", store. One of those small ones on the corners, the places easiest to rob. Terra pressed her back to the nasty brick building, beside her was the dumpster, and man did it stink. Cringing, she looked to X as if to ask what next.

"Make your way up town, by the time we get there, it should be late enough. Meet me in the second ally on Ravis Road. Got it?"

"Yeah, easier said than done." She snorted.

"Hey, your not wearing the costume."

"No fault of mine," Terra gave him a cocky sort of sneer.

Red X backed away, obviously going a different way than she. Traveling together in a crowded city was stupid, they both knew it. Terra could blend in and Red X could well uh... run, really fast. Terra also turned around, her feet scruffing the trash coated ground. She watched as a car zoomed by the alley way, and her arms crossed for a moment as she considered the area outside.

"Hey Cutie!"

Terra stopped and looked over her shoulder, raising her brow towards X. "What?"

"Last one there buys dinner." He said.

Terra grinned and put her hands to her hips. There was no way he could beat her, right? She had free access to the sidewalks, and regular, quicker passes that normal people used. He jumped on rooftops. "Dude, it is so on." Terra grinned further, confident that she would arise victorious. She turned around to leave, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and I like Chinese, just by the way."

Red X put two fingers to his head in a sort of salute before bolting from his spot and disappearing in the shadows of the buildings. The geomancer smiled and then calmly walked into the street. They where in the lower part of town right now. She looked around, catching her surroundings before shrugging and walking down the side of the street, since a sidewalk wasn't apart of this part of town.

Terra hoped she could fit in enough, she had never been huge in those spandex tights and had stuck with pretty common looking outfits. Like her current one. Her black crop top tank top, covered by her earthy brown-orange coat with yellow cuffs. Cutt off jeans, since she hated long pants with a passion, boots, and other than that, just her fingerless brown gloves and her yellow belt. Her hair seemed to have gotten longer, at the thought Terra quickly ran her hand over it. Feeling the knots bunch under her touch, she cringed. It didn't feel the cleanest either... she might have been a tomboy, but greasy hair was something no girl liked.

Jaywalking across the street, Terra picked the pace a little. The night wasn't as cold as previous nights, but it still stung and was chilled with every breath she took. This place didn't look like the kind of street a normal girl would want to walk in the middle of the night. She hugged her shoulders close and looked around. A few cat calls came her way from a groupe of guys across the street, but Terra ignored them and walked a little faster. Her powers would protect her, of course, but she wanted to avoid using them if she could.

And though she had confindence in her martial art training, a small five foot two girl had little chance against a groupe of guys, to be completly realistic.

"Hey sweety! Where you goin'!!" One called, the others laughed as Terra shook her head and twisted her face. Though all they could see was her pale yellow hair swirling around her head.

Terra stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and slowed down a little, walking into the light of the lamp post, then out of it just as quickly. A bus would be quicker, she thought. If only she knew where one was. And where _was_ Road anyways?!

"X, you are such a cheater," she sneered to herself, grudged that he would probably win the race. He might have even mapped this area out before. She wouldn't doubt it, the thief seemed to have been everywhere before. Of course, so had she... Terra had just never taken the smarts to actually remember everywhere she had gone. For all she knew, she had been in this place before. As long as no one recognized her, she didn't really care though. Terra frowned slightly, gripping her neck with her shoulders as she thought on the subject a little longer. Nobody knowing who she was, Terra wasn't sure if she liked the prospect entirely or not.

Everything she had been through, all she had done... and nobody could know who she was. Talk about dis-hearting. Terra blew upwards, her breath pulsing her hair out of her eyes as she crossed another road. Walking the concrete paths that where lit mostly by half-asleep street lights, dimmed and flickering. Apparently, the city didn't care much about this part, everything seemed run down, or ... as Terra detrimed as she passed a bent stop sign, run over.

She grinned at her own little joke, loosening her shoulders and lightening her pace. Terra didn't know why she felt worried, nobody would mess with her. She always got like this when Red X and her separated though... being alone brought bad memories she guessed.

_Just get over it, _The geomancer told herself.

She had gone a little further, crossed a couple more roads then stopped by a gas station. It was just as small as everything else in this part of town. Green and white, the sides looked like they hadn't seen cleaning in forever. A few poles, meant to keep people from crashing into the store itself, where bent. At least they had done their job, Terra humored. The lights where brighter than the street lights, accept for a few, that flickered. Terra looked around for someone friendly, directions would be nice. But she frowned as people just sped past her as fast as they could. What few there where, apparently no one liked being out at this time.

Terra went inside instead then walked to the left to the cashier. "Excuse me," she tapped her fingers on the counter. The middle aged women behind it looked up from her magazine.

"What?" Her eyes darted, her brow lifting as she saw Terra held nothing to buy.

"I just needed directions."

"Hon, your asking the wrong person. I just moved here," though not rude in voice, the women then turned her attention back to the magazine, and Terra snorted.

"Thanks," she snorted before turning on her heels and walking back out. The little bell rang as she left, but she ignored it like the rest of America did when going in and out of gas stations. "Lot of good that did." Placing her hands on her hips, Terra looked around then sighed.

_Forget it,_she thought before again stuffing her hands in her pockets again before starting back to the street. How was she even going to find Ravis road? For everything she knew, this was completely the wrong direction! She didn't like the idea of getting lost here either, and again her fingers reached out to tap the T-com. Matching the light patter of her finger tips to her hurried pace. She walked along side the gas station, the back of it was dark but she heard some people talking. Trying to look passive as to not distract attention, she hung her head and quickened.

"Hey, look who it is!" One guy called. "Hey! blondie!"

_These guys again?_She sneered. Terra stopped when she heard footsteps drawing after her. Hoping that her intimidation look still worked, she snapped her head up and thrashed her blond hair back over her shoulder. Her blue eyes turned like a storm as she stared at the tall skinny boy coming up. Dressed for the street, she knew he was trouble, that cocky smug look on his face affirmed it.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

The boy stopped and tugged his toboggan hat a little further up his forehead. "Hey, I'm just being friendly sweety."

"I'm not friendly," Terra turned around and started walking again. She felt a grip on her arm and her eyes went wide. An instincive fear touched her heart, and Terra felt herself boil. Turning around so fast that her hair thrashed the boy at the neck (he was taller), she glared dangerously. "Don't touch me, creep!" She scowled, her free hand slapped his hand away as she turned around faster. She heard his friends start to come up, and she knew it was time to go.

Terra planted her feet into the concrete to dash, but again the boy grabbed her arm and this time he spun her around faster. "C'mon babe, no need to be rude to a couple of gentlemen like us." He grinned at her.

She struggled to get free, but he was gripping her harder. "Let go of me!" She shouted, raising her hand to slap him when another boy, older, maybe in his twenties grabbed her wrist.

"No need to hit," he hissed.

Terra was thrown into defensive mode, she felt the earth rumble just slightly. So little that only her close connection to it allowed her to feel it. She forced herself to calm that power source, as her brows narrowed. With more power tha she looked to posses, Terra lifted her leg up and hit the first boy in the groin as hard as she could. He groaned and let her go, bending over and moaning out while the other man that held her, grunted and pressed his fingers deeper into her skin.

"We got a fighter, boys." He laughed, as another young man quickly came to take the place of the first one. Who Terra noted was still groaning in pain, if for one thing, that did brighten her night a little. It quickly faded though as she saw the seriousness of her situation.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed louder, wiggling again against their weight. She kicked wildly, but no one was in front of her to take the hits. She couldn't use her powers... the attention, the rumors, she couldn't risk getting the FBI interested in her location again, it would put Red X in danger. Or she could use her powers, and claim their lives. But that inner control that she was working so hard to achieve, told her not to do it. Terra did not want anymore blood on her consciences.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." The older one spoke, leaning close to her ear as she paused to catch breath. "We'll try to make it as smooth as possible."

Not bothering coming up with a remark, Terra threw her head to the side with all her force, hitting him in the face with her skull. It pained for a moment, her head throbbed with pain. But she heard a CRACK of his nose, and grinned, rolling her head over her shoulders to look down at him.

"Sorry, was that too rough?" Terra yanked her arm free while he was dazed, then swirled to her side. Her free hand gripped the arm of the man holding her, and then threw with all her strength against him. She managed to throw him to the ground and break his grip on her arm. Free, she backed a few steps, taking in deep breaths as the group of four looked to her.

The first one she had kicked glared angrily, fixing his hat again. "Bad move girl. This could've been easy, you just had to start that up."

"I play hard to get," Terra said, growing confindence as some of her fear washed away. This time she didn't show them her back, instead she kept them in her sight, still backing away to show she rather run. But as the three she had thrown down recovered, Terra knew she would either have to run really fast, or kick their butts... or you know, which ever side of them was turned to her.

One rushed at her, and Terra dodged to the side, only to be caught by surprised by the first one, who roughly grabbed both of her hands behind her back. She cried out as his grip cut into her skin and pinched at her bones. Instinctively she threw herself forward but he yanked her back, so hard that she was thrown into his chest and her head bumped against his chin. "Ouch," she hissed. Glaring up at him as she attempted to swing around, but he was too strong.

Terra's attention was drawn as the one that had yet to do anything to her walk forward. She turned her head around to face him and snarled like a captured animal. He was more filled in than the others, not as scrawny or boyish. His black pants and large coat made him look bigger though. His face was rough from not being shaved in a week, and his clean cut hair showed a deep black. He was obviously the leader of them, or at least, the one wit the most respect, as the others just watched and snickered as he drew closer to Terra.

She wasn't impressed though, and her face darkened as her legs tensed up, ready to kick at him as soon as she got the chance. Before she could though, the man lifted his foot and stomped on one of her feet, making her cry out then stomped on the other. He was strong, she'd give him that, as her feet started to go numb in attempt to hide the pain.

_This is probably the best time to get scared..._ she thought, holding her breath and glaring. Out of what seemed like no where, the man threw his fist at her gut, and Terra again cried as she felt her insides jumble in a pile and then twist before dropping. She closed her eyes and hung her head for a moment, her defense was crying out to her, beckoning her to call the earth to the rescue. The ground under her feet seemed more alive, agreeing as it rumbled and moaned, it's vibes ever alive to their mistress.

"Watcha think Lloyd?" The man holding her asked. The darker dressed, one in front of her, assumed Lloyd, reached out and patted Terra's cheek. Snarling, she reached out to bite him, but Lloyd pulled back and laughed.

"Defaintly more fun, that's for sure."

"You don't know who your messing with!" She snarled, lashing out against her captor to Lloyd who only raised a trimmed brow at her. As she barred her teeth against him, he then reached out and backhanded her loud enough so that it echod in the otherwise empty space. And that hurt, God did it hurt. Terra screamed sharply, her face being torn to the side by the brutality of the attack. Like a flash before her eyes she saw memories of the last time a man had slapped her.

_Throwing her against the room,  
**she** screamed,  
_**cried.**  
_But the punishment hadn't been over.  
Slade slapped her again, rougher.  
Telling her she was a failure.  
Terra yelled insults,  
but** it resulted in** being slapped, again and again,  
throwing her to her knee's.  
Weakness, _**pain**_, brutality._

The memory brought her powers alive, Terra gasped for breath as she felt the earth come to her, even though she didn't will it. The magnitude of her powers lifted her hair into a demonic halo, as her eyes caught a glow, her breathing softened with the breath of her power. The men around her widened their eyes with fear, they stared at her, not knowing what to do next.

_No, stop! Terra, control it! Think of X, you can't give away your positions like this!!_ She gasped harder, harder. Her air was being blocked, her lungs tightened and didn't allow passage, panic hit her. She trembled harder, her vision began to blur and she screamed again as energy tried to escape. She had to control it, she had to block the power. To bottle it up, she struggled, gasping, panting, crying as tears ran down her face. Memories sliced her mind, anger tried to take over.

In an act of fear, the man behind her threw her down to the ground and quickly kicked her in the back. Terra balled up, her hands over her head as she tried to stop the commotion. The terror and confusion of her surroundings worsened, chaos began to erupt from her as she closed her eyes, hiding the yellow power from the world. _Stop it, stop it,_ "**STOP!**"She screamed, the earth empathized on her scream, shaking into a haste of anger and fear. Terra engaged in another inner struggle to exert self control.

Behind closed eyes, she saw her power churn, yellow neon streaks flew back and forth then ruptured and rumbled. Vibrations of the earth she was shaking could be seen in neon yellow, while the rest was black. Behind her eyes she saw the feet that kicked at her, the legs, and the small indentations of the concrete. The rest filled in black, while the yellow sought out the weaknesses in the ground, attempting to find the best areas to roar into rage.

It was like caging a monster, a devil. It whispered in her ear, _kill them... just kill them. Stop the pain, take what you will from them. _So tauntingly and chilling. Temptation to allow herself to rise back into the state of a Goddess was unlike any other, though she had felt it before. Every ounce of her energy was taken in order to sustain the temptation, the devil.

They all joined in, forgetting their initial reasons for her attack, their fear fueled primitive instincts. And Terra was kicked again, and again, and again and over all around. Her mind was on the point of breakdown, she felt it snapping away into frail pieces, her mind was falling to a deep sleep. The pain began to numb her, a dangerous feeling she knew that could result in a coma.

In the back of her mind, Terra heard a car stop, it's breaks screaming as it halted quickly. A door opened then closed as the beatings stopped. "Lloyd! You and your punks get out of here! **Now!** She's mine!"

"Lloyd, it's Tony," one of the boys whispered, at that they all started backing away with a high order of respect for whoever 'Tony' was. As she listened to the footsteps run away quickly and without question, she peeked out to see a pair of shiny shoes stop in front of her. As a soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

WOOT! Long chapter!! 10 pages to be exact 8D Had to make up for the last one. This is just a bad night for everyone, xD! Yey for mental break downs! -needs slapped again- I hope the whole fight thing wasn't too graphic for you guys, and I didn't make Terra seem to weak. But the whole thing is going to play an importaint role, so... sorry Terra, you had to get beaten up, LOL!


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven:_

"Are you okay?" The man asked again, his hand lightly gripping her shoulder. Terra moaned in pain as he touched a heavy bruise. At her protest, he recoiled his hand and became more comfortable. "Do you want me to call 911?"

Terra was still trying to get her senses back, her eyes opened further and she tilted her head up. An older man greeted her look. She blinked, then gasped and struggled to fling herself back a few ways. But he didn't move towards her, instead stayed put and watched her with a soft face. His gray hair was neatly placed back, different shades of gray along the edges. His clean appearance, along with his expensive suite showed he had money.

"I'm not going to hurt you, miss." He said.

"Get away from me," she hissed tightly. Her natueral reaction of defense was to go hide somewhere, alone. She eyed the man with all but trust as her skin shivered within itself.

Ignoring her he pulled out a white hanker chief from his suite pocket and handed it to her. "Here, your bleeding." He then pointed to the corner of his mouth to address her own injury. Terra eyed him carefully, a full minute passed before she slowly reached out and excepted the offer. Glaring darkly, her fingers wrapped around the hankie, and ripped it from his grasps before dabbing the corners of her lip. "Ouch," she hissed, cringing then continuing to clean the blood from her face. When she was finished (or at least, she thought) she looked at the white cloth, disgusted that it was blotched deep red.

Terra eased to her knees, looking up to the man quietly as she compressed the urge to cry all over again . "Thanks... I ... I guess."

"You need to see a doctor, he said.

"No, I'm fine... I'm... just going to go home." She lied then looked away, hoping he would leave.

"Do you want to report this?" He asked, seemingly concerned. "I believe you need a doctor, I'm going to call 911 and-"

"NO!" Terra snapped loudly. Her body was already beginning to ache, but all she wanted was to go find a spot in the woods to hide. A hospital was the last thing she could get into, FBI would hear about it in a heartbeat, it was hard enough to keep their eyes hazey of her view without waltzing into a public place like that.

"Just calm down," He said, actually smiling. It caught Terra off guard, but she only sneered further. "I'm Tony," he said, reaching his hand out to shake. "Don't worry, I promise, your safe. I own this town," he acted like he was just joking. But Terra didn't give her name, nor did she shake hands. Instead, she scooted further away.

"Leave me alone," she said quietly. Painfully rising to her feet. "I'm fine," She wanted him gone, strange men scared her, for good reasoning.

Tony lifted his hands up in the air, like to show he wasn't going to do anything as he slowly rose to his feet. "Okay, but at the very least, let me escort you home. Your injured as it is, and it would be unpleasant to get caught by Lloyd's gang again my dear."

"Was that a threat?" She hissed, backing further.

"Of course not. It's a matter of safety," he gave her a puzzled look.

A shrill ring came through the air, followed by a voice Terra knew too well. Dropping the cloth, she gasped, touching her belt and feeling that her T-com had fallen.

"Terra... Terra are you there? It's Beast Boy... Terra?... _Please_ pick up!"

Rushing with agility her body then paid for, Terra ran over and grasped her T-com from the ground. Horrorfied that had given away not only her name, but relations, she swallowed hard and gripped the T-com roughly. She muted it then looked to Tony, who was smiling at her. She became uneasy all over again, something about the man wasn't right. It might have been the aftermath effect on her mind and her already shaky trust in men, but the look scared her, she backed a few more steps, forcing herself to ignore the pain emitting from every part of her body, as she turned around and ran.

The man watched her leave, his face losing it's kind dispostion as he sagged his shoulders a little. As she ran out of sight, he tensed himself again. "See you soon, _Terra_." Tony said, grinning to himself as he straightened his suite, then picked up the bloody cloth she had left before walking back to his black small limo. Climbing in quickly he shut the door and observed the blood patterns, with an interested face. "Such coincidence. Perhaps not everything was a waste after all."

--

--

Every step was painful, but she had endured worse. The emotional strain was the most powerful, it added to intensify her pyscial wounds, but fueling the pain. Maximizing it, showing Terra she hadn't grown as strong as she had thought. She had made it down a few empty streets, choosing the more secluded paths, trying to retrace her way back to the woods. She never made it.

Hugging her sides with on hand, and pushing against a building wall with the other, Terra let out an agonized moan and dropped down. Her head banged onto her chest, her hair fell into her face as her legs buckled completely out from under her, splaying over the cold ground. The alley way was cold, and forlorn, hazy almost, as clouds thundered in wake. She breathed heavily, her entire body aching with every ragged breath. Someone, a few someones, had kicked her throat, and it seemed to be on fire.

Terra trembled, her whole body shaking as a single sob escaped her lips. It was then followed by more, then another, until it was a whole series. Her eyes closed and hidden under her hair, tears ran down her cheeks as the trauma persisted. A light flashed in the sky, lighting the whole area in a brilliance, her small frame glowed for a moment from the reflection of her hair. Then she faded again back to the dreary darkness. A couple more times, the light flashed, then it came faster and faster. The blue white light shinning over her until it finally ceased and the rain began to pour.

Still she didn't move, Terra found that as she stayed still, the pain subsided. Her musicles where proably tightening, and she would thus hurt even more in the morning, but she just wanted to just ignore the pain now. Her sobbing stopped for a moment, as she tried catching her breath.

--

--

Red X looked around, hiding beside a storage shed on top of the building he was planning to steal from. The night flashed as the lightening continued a little more, and the new found rain poured. He crossed his arms and leaned further back against the shed, under his mask his brows narrowed. It had been over an hour now since Terra and himself had split ways. He knew he was fast, but seriously, he had expected her to be able to keep up and meet him here.

In his gloved hand, he fingered over the chip he needed the computer for. He should have just gone in there and gotten it already, it's what the old Red X would have done. But he felt compelled to wait a little longer, even if it was testing every ounce of patience he had for other people. The minutes passed, and he continued to wait, passing his glance to the window he had gotten ready to break in through. But something wasn't right, he could feel it.

Red X growled, his arms uncrossing as he looked out over the city. "This is why I work alone." He muttered.

He hadn't been sure where to start looking, so simply just back tracked until he came to the spot where Terra and himself where before parting. The night was growing by now, and the more dangerous people came out as the kids went to bed, or passed out in the streets. And for a rare moment, the masked thief felt worry. Uhg, emotion, the burn, make it go away. He amused himself, stalking down the city further. He seemed to morpthed into walls, sliding through the shadows creep quietly. Sliding past people without them knowing, searching hiding places, or any place Terra would have gone. The rain was still falling, and it made it harder to see. Luckily, the suite's eye pieces gave him fair vision, even through the hazy rain.

Red X slid into another alley way, this one was closer towards the Stop N Rob, about half way closer than the others he had checked. But he didn't think she would be down here, it was too far from the course they had set to the building meeting point. It couldn't help to look though, the black time of night had come, after that it would only get lighter, and it was dangerous for both of them to be out in the day time.

The haze was thick, the darkness heavy. A giant blanket, it gripped around him, slowed his actions. He shrugged his shoulders, brushing his cape aside as he walked down the alley way with an easy stride. He hadn't been prepared for what he saw next. In fact, the amount of emotion that hit him, it was unlike anything he had felt in a long time.

"Terra?" X called, unsure of the heap he saw to truly be his companion. When she didn't move, he edged closer, not to lose his cool he stayed calm and easy. As he drew closer though, he quickly recognized the pale blond hair, and orange coat. His eyes went wide for a moment as he bent down beside her. She still didn't respond, laying on her side with a mass of hair covering her face. Red X didn't know what he suddenly felt, but he didn't like it. It felt like someone had lit a torch inside of him, then doused it just as quickly and left him in a blizzard. He took in a deep breath then slowly reached over and touched her shoulder.

Terra moaned quietly, curling tighter, away from the touch. He waited for her to wake up on her own, not wanting to disturb her if she was truly hurt. Slowly, she moved, shivering, though he didn't know if it was from the cold November rain, or some emotional stress. Already she was completely soaked, laying in a puddle, that when expected closer, X found to be mingled with blood. He stayed composed and waited for her to come around however, bent over her protectively as cars zoomed and splashed by outside the alley way.

Slowly, Terred tuned around to see who had joined her. She sat up at the same time, and even through the mass of hair blanketing over her face, Red X could clearly see the bruises and cuts. Under the mask his brow tightened, and his fists curled. But other than that nothing else showed his emotion. At first the sight of him seemed to shock her, she gasped, then scooted further away. After a moment longer, her face hardened and she snorted. Red X cringed the same time she did, both knowing the movement caused pain to her face.

"What are you doing here?" She muttered dryly. It was a stupid question, and Red X saw through it easily. Otherwise ignoring the question, he looked her over quickly, noting the trickle of blood that persisted from the corner of her mouth. Terra's busted lip was to blame for that obviously, it was torn pretty good too. She was shivering despite obvious efforts, soaked to the bone completely, and Red X knew she had to be freezing as even in the rain, a cold wind withered through the alley.

_Don't get soft,_he told himself. But being human, Red X shared a common male weakness, a girl in trouble. Not that is showed, thanks to this mask. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I tripped," Terra sneered. Her tone was trembling as much as her skin though, it was easy to see the weakness when it was so close to the surface.

"Into a meat grinder maybe," the smart remark came before Red X could bite it back. He cringed to himself for that, how smooth, right?

Terra twisted her face, "Shut up!" She snapped, turning away again as her face tightened in pain. The emotion that continued to show, where hurting the wounds, tearing them a little further open so that he cringed as well.

Groaning quietly to himself, Red X sighed and put his hand to her shoulder. Terra jolted at it, then stilled as she rasped a breath. "You need to get somewhere warm. Those cuts don't look good... and it's uh- cold out here."

Terra shifted her eyes to his hand, frowning. "I'm fine, just go steal whatever it is you wanted." Her voice was quiet and soft, but a harshness laid under it.

To be perfectly honest, Red X almost took her up on that. He had tensed and readied to move away and get on with what he needed to steal. Recoiling his hand he put it on his knee and pushed himself to his feet and looked behind him. It wouldn't take long to get back to the building, and he knew that the computers weren't to heavily guarded so that shouldn't be too hard. Terra could take care of herself, he needed that computer for this chip, it was too high-end for any stupid pc.

Then he looked back down at Terra, and let out an annoyed sigh before shaking his head. _This is the start of a bad thing,_ he scorned himself. Getting soft was a _very_ bad thing for a person like him. But it was hard not to, when the only friend he had ever really had was on the ground bleeding and freezing.

"Can you stand?" He asked loudly, as if to override his mind. If he thought on it any longer, he might actually leave. But isn't that what he wanted? To just leave and defend himself? Again Red X had to block out the other half of his mind, the older self. Painfully.

Terra blinked and looked up at him, her face had softened now, she almost looked like a homeless puppy. Her eyes seemed larger, and watered more. Red X told himself it was just because they where swollen.

"Of course I can!" She said, but her tone failed the sharp tint intended.

"Then get up," he said impatiently.

Terra pressed her hand to the ground, then the other as she struggled to rise to her feet. She must not have been moving much after getting hurt, Red X could tell that her muscles had knotted up already. He felt annoyance in him for her ignoring a common rule of thumb, to never just lay limp after something like this. It was too late to keep her from tightening though, so he didn't even bother with it. Instead he crossed his arms and watched as Terra clenched her teeth and heaved herself to her feet. Her leg were wobbling, there was no way she could make it to the shelter he had in mind. And she wouldn't be much good tomorrow either.

As she turned to him as if to show she could, but Red X only shook his head. "This wont work." He sighed.

"Okay fine." Terra spat. "Go find me a magical carpet."

Ignoring her, Red X walked closer and grabbed one of her arms, before she could protest, and wrapped it around his neck. "Just lean on me, hopefully this clown show doesn't look too obvious."

"I'll agree with that, you with that stupid mask-"

"I wasn't talking about _me_," Red X laughed. He just couldn't stop with the insults... honestly he couldn't, they just kind of popped out. All well, she'd get over it. He saw she was about to open her mouth, and from the look on her face, Red X didn't think he wanted to hear what she was about to scream. He quickly interrupted. "Just try to keep up, I got a place that you can stay."

"Great, _your _place, just where I want to be dragged before the guy I don't even know locks me in his closet." She sneered, continuing to reflect her annoyance that she didn't know who he was, while of course, complaining about the situation and probably embarrassment.

Red X did his best to stay quiet, at least he had been able to devert her attention away from the clown remark. "I know, right? Can I stuff a sock in your mouth too?" _Yeah, dig yourself a deeper grave dumbas-_

"You know, if I could feel my arms, you would be missing about four teeth about now." She snapped. Her arm tightened around his neck as she hissed towards him. Instead of apologizing, Red X did the best thing he could next to saying sorry, and simply stayed quiet.

They walked, or for Terra, limped down the backside of the alley, both doing their best to keep from attaching attention. Terra couldn't get away if someone saw them, X was surprised she was moving at all by the way she was limp against his weight. When he looked towards her, he saw her eyes where closing, her hair clung to her face and neck as the rain continued pouring. He pushed away compassion, not accustomed to the emotion, and not willing to start with it. The streets starting flooding, the concrete jungle was about a quarter of an inch under water. The pelting rain hit hard against him, and he could only imagine how it felt on the open cuts over the geomancer.

Thunder crashed again, lighting sparked the sky in illuminated brilliance. The storm was getting bad, Red X had glanced up, expecting to find hail raining down on them. Perfect night to steal something, he noticed with what could have been a grudge. Easy to disappear in this weather, no one would want to look for him in it. But instead, he was helping Terra back to a place she could rest. X felt a part of him become disgusted, that he had taken it on himself to go out of his way for another being, but it gave him a strange feeling, loyalty he guessed. Really he couldn't name it, he wasn't used to these sort of things. It was just like when three months ago, he had gone back towards the Area 51 base to break Terra out, even though he had handed her in. There was just something about her, that compelled him to reach back for her.

During the slow walk, Red X observed her without her notice. Terra's injuries, though far from pretty, they wern't enough to make someone like her weak like this. She was passing in and out, swaying, and falling further onto his strength for support. X frowned to himself, knowing she had had some type of mental trauma. And that wound, he knew she was vurnable towards.

A few more steps and Red X quickly had to tense his shoulder and use his other hand to hold Terra up by the waist as she collasped all together. "Hey!" He snapped, stopping and looking over at her. "It isn't nap time you know!" When Terra only hung her head and made no response, Red X outwardly groaned and gave himself a deep breath.

_God, you can't honestly hate me this much..._Red X sighed, sagging his shoulders. Not letting himself think it over again, X gruffly swept Terra's feet out from under her and move his hand further around her shoulders. "This is beyound weird, and out of character." He complained. The geomancer was still limp, but she was breathing quietly. The cold wet rain wouldn't help her situation, she needed a warm place to rest and recover. So taking smooth, but quick steps, Red X headed towards the apartment.

* * *

Ooo, Long Red X POV, longest one yet. But seeing how this fic is prying more into him, I thought it was fit. Anyone who is familiar with the Batman fan ism, will pick up easily who "Tony" is as things progress. (Sorry to everyone who thought he was Red X xD) This will be a bit challenging for me, any helpful advice would be awesome on playing Tony. I have to give a special thanks to Del. Without her, I would be so lost on doing a lot of this. DEL! YOU ROCK! x)!

Special thanks to Oh Shhnap, who has reviewed EVERY single chapter faithfully thus far 8)! And C'mon Elie! YOU CAN CATCH UP! -cheer-! xD! But everyone who has reviewed, thanks so much. It really makes writing worthwhile.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight:_

Terra moaned, feeling all but delight. She opened her eyes for a split second, then quickly closed them again, tighter in attempt to make the head ache go away. It didn't work, instead it felt worse, as if energy spurts where zipping through her head, leaving a thudding vibration. Terra lifted her hand to her scalp and clutched the side of her head, barring her teeth and moaned again and dug her finger nails into her skin until she couldn't bare that either.

Slowly, she tried relaxing, calming her breathing and then slowly opening her blue eyes. Halfway, she blinked then opened them a little further. The room she was in was sideways, at first she didn't think anything of it. Curtains drawn, the room was rather dark. Still, she could see the orange light fighting its way into the room. It set off a cold feeling, and she pulled the blankets higher up over her shoulders. They where a little damp but warmth still haunted them from her body. For a moment, Terra sighed and snuggled further into the bed.

_Wait... how did I get in a bed? _Terra snapped her eyes open and sat up so fast, that the headaches started all over again. Groaning, she ducked her chin to her chest and lifted a hand to her forehead, this time only touching it softly. As her head cleared enough for her to be able to think clearly, Terra looked up and observed her new area. This was beyond confusing. The small, not-well taken care of room was dark, and it stunk. She looked down at the blanket she was covered in, and slowly lifted it to her nose. Taking a wiff, she was just glad it didn't stink as bad as everything else seemed too.

The room should have been a hotel room from the size, to her right was a dinky kitchen, to her left, further down the wall was the door and a window. Trash littered the room, trash bags of stuff, clothes, fast food bags. Terra cringed, this place probably had roaches. For a moment, she froze, wondering what to do next. That is, until a voice surprised her from the corner.

"The shower works, if you want to use it." Red X said, standing up and walking from the darker part of the room. Terra blinked, surprised she hadn't noticed him.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A vacant room, the renters booked it out of here. If you have to know. Now seriously, shower."

Terra snorted, her brows creasing. "I bet you don't smell like lilies either, so shut up."

"Actually, I do, they left some shampo in there."

Ignoring the fact that it was weird he had taken a shower in the same apartment room as her (she didn't know why it was weird, it just felt weird.), Terra snorted. "Great, not only are you running around in tights, you smell like lilies too. What's next, Gay X?" She grinned teasingly towards him.

"Watch it," He pointed a finger at her before recoiling his hands to his chest in a crossing lock. He sounded tired, but then again, day time was supposed to be bed time. "I didn't rescue you just to hear you complain-"

"Wow, not what I was going for in my knight in shining armor."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you go for the green ones in purple armor."

Terra gave a short gasp and gave him a bit of a sneer. "That's low."

"Of course it is." Red X shrugged uncaringly. "I'm a low person."

Grumbling, Terra pushed herself out of the bed. It was then that she noticed her coat was missing, rubbing her arms for a moment she looked around. "Where's my coat?" She asked, tightening her legs a little as to keep from falling over. She was a little wobbly, her body seemingly to be tighter than a knot, bunched together and stiff.

"Eh..." Red X looked around. "Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Terra raised her brow.

"Yeah, as in, around in the universe _somewhere_."

_Just ignore him. _Terra snorted out a heavy breath before walking towards the door beside the kitchen. She guessed that was the tiny little bathroom. She glanced over at her shoulder towards the black dressed companion, before letting a small air of breath leave, then pushed the door open and walked inside. The bathroom wasn't as small as she thought it would be, she could move around in it easily enough. She turned around, her hand on the door knob she tried twisting the little lock thing. Her eye brows narrowed though as she found it didn't seem to be working.

_Great, just great._ Terra sighed yet again, this time in annoyance as she cracked the door open and peeked her head out. "_Don't_ come in!" She snapped.

"...darn, there goes _my _evening plans." Red X lifted one end of his eye piece up in sarcasm.

The bathroom door shut loudly, Terra hoped it would jam a little. She didn't like that the door didn't lock. And she snarled at it a few times before gruffly starting to undress to get her much needed shower. The movement was painfull, her body ached with every gestured. Even as she stepped into the shower, the vibration that her feet felt seemed enough to break her into a heap of bones. It reminded her of the ordeal last night. Was it last night?... what time was it anyways? Terra sighed, turning the water on and cringing as a rocket of soreness emitted from her spine.

She tried to hurry, even though the spray of warm water over her body felt like heaven. The streams of water washing away the dirt, blood, and reaveling further bruises from last night. But she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see them, as her fingers ran through her pale blond locks in attempt to wash away all the built up grime. It felt good, clean, refreshing. After long weeks moving around since her last shower, it was something she wouldn't take for granted again.

Terra grabbed a towel from a rack, sniffing it to make sure it was clean, then wrapped it around her poorly fed body. It almost wrapped around her twice, and she sighed at her non-existent frame. Maybe if she ate more, and ran less she would grow a little bit of a figure... but as Terra noticed while looking into the mirror above the sink, her 'womanly' frame had yet to grow in. _Some girls get all the luck,_she thought, briefly running Starfire and Raven through her mind, before shrugging away the vain thoughts. Looking at herself, Terra cringed, a nasty purple and green bruise had formed over her cheek from where she had been slapped. It reached from her eye to her chin, slowly she reached and brushed it mid-length with her finger tips. Frowning further as it stung under her touch. It was nasty looking, and she hated how it showed so brightly against her skin.

_It'll heal soon enough._ She thought with a shoulder sagging sigh. But as she got to expecting her lip closer, Terra found a large and nasty red wound in the corner of her right lip right under the bruise. It was puffing up a little bit, dark red and almost black marks showed where her fluid had dripped out. She quickly looked to the left side of her face, lifting her curtain of hair with the back of her hand. Small cuts nicked her all over, including the most notable one right under her eye. The violation to her face made her frown as she felt herself deflate, her eyes falling from the mirror. She didn't want to see it anymore.

Quickly, Terra got dressed, ignoring the pain she got each time she raised her legs to step into her shorts, or raised her hands to pull her shirt on. Ruffling her hair with her fingers so that it spiked around her head in clumpy strands, Terra exited out of the bathroom. The curtains where still drawn, no duh there. The door was probably tightly locked too, she just hoped no one tried to return back to the apartment.

"Sit."

Terra looked to where Red X was standing, still in the same spot. She crossed her arms, as he was already doing. He sounded serious, which was sort of a rare thing for him. "Why?" Terra shifted her footing, her shoulders shrugging lightly.

"We need to talk."

"You can do that?" She scoffed jokingly, but he wasn't amused. So Terra quickly dropped her grin and slumped her way over to the bed. The comfiest place to sit right now. Slowly, she lowered herself down, sinking a little so that she wanted to lay back, and fall back to sleep. Tapping her fingers against her arms and heaving a breath, she lifted her eyes to Red X. "What about?"

Red X didn't waste time with 'the talk,' instead he jumped to the point. "Who did this to you?"

Terra sucked in her breath, her eyes going wide before she frowned deeply, and looked away. Her wet hair turned and clung to her cheek, leaving her right cheek still exposed, and open to show off it's mark. She didn't want to talk about it, some of it was embarrassment, that her, _Terra_, had been thrown down by a few low life's. Another part of it, was that the memory stung a little, the kicking, yelling, beating was fresh. Her body continued to remind her of that. "Just some guys," she shrugged it off and looked back to X. Giving him a blank, but stern face all the same.

"Did you hear any names?" He asked carefully, a tone she hadn't heard him use before. It was low, angry almost. Like something about it was bringing alive something within him, but she wasn't a empath, it wasn't her skill to mark such emotions.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly, shifting her eyes away again.

"Terra, it does matter. It matters a lot. Names?"

She gave him a careful sidelong glance, her brows narrowing as her face deepened. "Why? It _doesn't_ matter, their gone anyways, I mean... we're leaving this place soon anyways."

"It matters, because I'm not going to let them get away with this!" Red X uncrossed his arms and pushed himself from the wall. Terra felt her face tighten, as she shot him a sort of glare. "_You_shouldn't let them get away with this," he pointed an accusing finger towards her, it surprised the geomancer, and she leaned back further, as if to escape the energy surrounding his joust and emotion.

Throwing her defenses up, Terra stood up and fiercely pushed his finger away. "No, I don't care if they get away! It's already done! And there is nothing you, or me can do to take back what happened, so don't even worry about it! Don't think about it, because I don't care!" She yelled her weak argument, crossing her arms tightly at her chest in a sort of a block, her face twisting painfully as she trembled slightly. "Maybe I forgave them for it," her voice wandered off, she hadn't, she knew she hadn't. Not so soon, not so easily. But in her attempt to find her place somewhere closer to the Titan's, Terra found herself fighting to find some type of passive forgiveness towards the men who had beaten her.

"This isn't about forgiveness, not that you can afford to get soft anyways. This is about letting people violate you, just because you don't have the gut to fight back." Pushing against her, Red X jammed his finger back at Terra, until she slapped him away again.

"I -"

"You can't let other people do this too you, Terra, your stronger than that." He hissed, his eyes narrowing behind the mask, tilting the eye pieces into a scary slant. "You are not in the position to hand out unjustified forgiveness, you can't do it, stop trying. Your not a hero, your not the good guy, so just _stop_."

Terra closed her mouth, her look falling as she felt her skin tremble from nerves. Her eyes, starting to water, shifted downward quickly as she crossed her arms tightly again, in more of a hold than anything. He had given her this lecture before. Funny almost, Red X giving someone a lecture, but right now it wasn't funny... it was depressing. Trying to give herself comfort, she didn't find it. That had hurt, despite the strength so many had used when talking about her name, she found herself weaker behind her walls. She started shaking further, her hands reached and grabbed her upper arms as if to support herself. Red X reached out, and placed his hand on her shoulder. But Terra brashly shrug it off and looked to the side. Her hair, though still wet fell with her and made a wall between them.

"Names." X said again, ignoring her attitude.

"I only heard Lloyd." She whispered, her eyes narrowing softly.

Red X nodded, then backed away before then turning around and walking towards the window on the far side of the room. Tera hadn't noticed it, but she didn't turn around to watch him. Instead, she held her breath. Listening as the window was opened, then closed softly. She felt him leave, the presences was gone, the one she had counted on to tell her where he was, since during their first few months he had been so withdrawn.

The air became still, and she let out her breath, hanging her head and falling back onto the bed. Her hands cupped between her knee's as she closed her eyes and tried to consider.

_I'm not the hero, I'm not the bad guy_... She sighed, bending her head down and lifting her hands to catch it.

--

--

The sun hadn't fully set, but the shade of the city offered enough covering. Half a mile from the apartment, Red X was quickly advancing through the hidden ways of the concrete jungle. His eyes still slanted he made harsh, swift movements with speed he didn't usually waste energy on. His agility was beyond that or a regular person, even with training. A family trait. He used it well too, morphing in and out of shadows, Red X didn't even have to use his xynophiem to aid him. Not needing the teleportation, or the phasing through walls, his own natural talents where enough to keep him one with the shadows.

He was the type of person who kept cool, keeping every emotion, every thought, in full tact. His own self control was something Red X often took pride in. Being able to still laugh, and move carelessly through trouble, even as others where struggling. It was a trait he was well known for. But X felt something in him boil, an emotion he wasn't customed too, but welcomed at the moment. When he had found Terra last night in the alley way, he hadn't been sure what to think, it had taken him by complete surprise that he had felt anything at all really. But as he had spent half of the rest of the night watching her, the emotion had slowly sunk in until it had finally touched his heart.

After he had seen the heavy bruise taking up most of her face, Red X had confirmed to himself that he wasn't going to let this go unchecked. At the same time, Red X had felt memory hit him at the sight of Terra's pain, that alone for his own selfish reasons was enough to fuel him. The memories where brutal, and he quickly pushed them back away into the darker corners he didn't dare venture. Like he always did, he'd take things in his own hands, and not give a flick of care towards what it caused.

Red X stopped on a fire escape, the creaking metal moaned under his small shift of weight. But he was silent, waiting as voices grew closer. His eyes slanted again, and his mask looked ghostly as the rest of him hunched over. He watched as a group of men walked into the large alley way. Their expensive teenishoes splashed into the city water left over from last night's storm.

There were only three of them, Red X grinned under his mask, this would be easy. One of them had to know who 'Lloyd' was, and maybe where X could find him. Their gang-like looks gave away that they most likely knew something. Unluckily for them, he wasn't in the mood to play nice. Watching them draw closer, Red X tensed slowly so that his movement wouldn't be detected, but they weren't paying attention. He noticed one of then was actually a woman, her hair was tucked away which had thrown him off until he saw her face.

Then the moment was right. Throwing himself down, Red X landed on one guy. His sharp shoes cut into the mans back and sent him to the ground at once, allowing him to only emit a short cry before he thumped against the pavement. The other two seemed surprised, but Red X took that to his advantage. He dug his feet into the man he was standing on, causing him further pain, before leaping onto the next. Summersaulting over, Red X grabbed the mans shoulders and threw him to the ground. With that, he reached down and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

"That was easy," He said, looking at the two with almost dissapointment before turning to the woman.

Her gray eyes went wide as her lips parted in a surprised state of shock. She backed away a few steps before her face hardened and she reached to her belt. Red X caught the motion first however, and threw out a sharp X to her hand. She screamed as it slashed her hand, then recoiled to cradle her wound to her chest.

"What do you want?!" She sneered, her face twisting further in anger.

"Information," Red X said coolly, striding towards her. His arms swung slightly, his cape swished at his feet, his shoulders loose, he looked completely composed, controlled and of course, cool in his situation.

"Ever heard of please?" She sneered further, her mouth tightened on her face, her thin lips pushing tightly against the other.

"Tried it, not my thing." Red X mocked, drawing up to her. She was a little shorter than him, but older. Not by much. "Who do you know named Lloyd?" This time his voice depend, he leaned towards her as his mask slanted it's look once more.

"I know enough not to tell you anything, freak."

"So your just stupid." Red X amused as he he considered her and his surroundings, she didn't look strong enough to do much, so he wouldn't bother much with defense. She probably had a weapon, gun, knife, some stupid common thing like that. Maybe even a corkscrew, hey, you never know. But they didn't scare him, his weapons where more advanced, and his senses heightened. He saw her flinch, and in a second of time Red X had grabbed the woman's arm and slammed her whole body against the building in a single swift movement.

She had obviously been caught by surprise as she let out a breathless gasp, her eyes going wide before slanting. She raised her hand for her belt, but Red X rolled his eyes before pulling out a sharp, blood red x knife and slicing it across her hand. She howled in pain and recoiled, pulling from his grasp, but he held strong. Watching her feet in case she tried something with those.

"Look lady, just give me an answer and that's it." He said impaitently. "Whose Lloyd?"

She gave him a sidelong glance, her face scowling as brown curly strands of hair fluttered loose from her cap, falling into her face. "One of Tony's guys," She cried, struggling against his grip. "Let me go, or you'll be sorry," she sneered next, glaring at Red X as if she could see his eyes.

_Too bad,_ he thought, _because then she could see I could care less._

"Tony who?" His grip tightened, he felt her bone start to peirce at his palm. The girl started laughing, it was shrill at first as if she where surprised, then it lowered down. Red X didn't like it, he took it as mockery, which was one thing he couldn't stand. Re-gripping his small x knife, he raised it to her throat and spoke in a deep, commanding tone. "What's so funny?" He hissed. The tone set the laughter off, and she blinked before frowning. Probably attempting to keep from looking scared.

"Everybody knows who he is, you must not hang around here often enough."

"If you don't talk, you wont be around here at all." X pressed the knife closer to her skin, pricking her neck so that she coughed and arched her pale skinned neck up higher, in attempt to keep the knife from slicing into her.

"Okay, okay," she whispered coarsely, panting as she tensed up. At her cooperation, X lowered the knife, but not by much. The eye pieces to his mask where still slanted, the skull glowed in the darkness and gave him a ghoulish look. "L-lloyd and his little gang control the eastern end of this place... b-but Zucco controls everyone." She muttered, as her gray eyes tried hopelessly to look down at the knife.

For a split second, the entire world seemed to dissapate, dim colors blurred further into a watercolor of gray. As if last nights storm had come back in, and washed away the images of the city. Red X felt as if the lightning had struck him, a tingle of mixed feeling rushed down his spine. But as the same time, the emotionless pain gutted his stomach, clouded his mind.

"He's in this town?" He hissed in a low, manly voice that tensed every word on a dangerous line. The woman nodded, swallowing a lump that was visible as it arched slowly down her throat. "Where?" X asked next, losing any hold back he had held for the woman, he tickled the blade closer to her throat, the red edges start cutting into her own red resource, as a small trickle of blood glided down her throat over his knife and then his fist.

"I... I don't know. Nobody does." She whispered, trembling a little more.

Red X stared at her intently, if his blank eyes could pierce, they would have. Every muscle in his body was tense, his arm trembled from the pressure, his jaw shook, as his mind seemed to cover his complete control over his body. His grip was slipping, and he knew he had to regain the control. Grunting, Red X recoiled his knife and threw the woman to the ground.

She yelped as her body thumped against the pavement, splashing into a left over puddle. She moaned, and looked up to see Red X starting back down the alley. "H-hey!" She cried. "You didn't hear any of that from me!!"

Red X pretended to ignore her, as he ran thing through his mind. Catching grip over his emotions again, he knew that he only had a few hours before daybreak. Sooner or later he needed to get back to the apartment, it was dangerous for Terra to hang out there for too long.

_What am I thinking? What do I care anyways? She isn't my responsibility! I'm not a babysitter, I'm a thief... I shouldn't even be out here. _Red X hissed to himself. He believed every word he thought to himself, they where the morals he had lived by for years, he shouldn't be expected to change.

He was still going after Lloyd however, if for nothing else, than his own selfish reasons of getting information on Zucco.

--

--

Terra had tried to shrug off the last argument with the growing needs of her stomach. Hand placed against it, she had stumbled into the dirty kitchen. She was starving, and the growling snarls and rumbles from her stomach confirmed it. She sighed, reaching with both hands to the cupboard, as she opened the squeaky hinges, a stench hit her. Terra cringed and pulled her head to the side and huffed in a breath before looking back. Boxed foods met her, some unopened. Those would do fine, she considered as she reached and pulled a box of cheese sticks down.

"Supper is served," she muttered, a small grin on her face as she hugged the box and grabbed another random, but unopened box of food. Or bag, actually, as she found pretzel sticks. Happy enough with the catch of her long hunting, Terra gripped the food with her arms and stumbled back to the bed. It was dark inside, but she managed to make her way to the bed without stubbing her toe more than once. Laying the items down, Terra reached over and turned on a lamp, that was beside the bed. With a click, the dim light hit the room, showering it with a soft glow that gave her some soft of comfort.

"Oh, gross!" She yelped, looking at the spot on the bed she had slept on. The pillow was blotched with blood and grime, same with the rest of the indented area she had laid. Dark maroon red and muddy brown patches where all over it, and she quickly threw the blanket over the sheet and turned the pillow over. Softly setting herself down, Terra sighed and ripped open the bag of pretzels and stuffed a handful in her mouth.

Why was it that you only got hungrier as you started eating? Terra didn't give it much thought though as she ate half of the bag before slowing down. She looked around the room and frowned, lonely already as the night waned further. She didn't know where Red X was, or at least, she pretended she didn't. In the play of innocence she blocked him from her mind completly, irritated at him. He was going to hurt someone... and Terra hated the fact that it would be for her own account. But she couldn't stop him short of hurting him, which she wasn't in the position to do, so simply blocked it all together.

This is what comfort food was for.

Terra ripped open the box of cheesy sticks, but they weren't very... comforting. Actually, they weren't very cheesy either. Powdery was more fitting. Sighing, Terra looked at the box, reading the label. Well, her eyes where, her mind was on something completely different. The T-com seemed heavy at her side, making her notice it as she frowned. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she rather just wait her for a little while, but she was lonely already. Loneliness in itself brought bad memories, so Terra didn't give herself a second thought before setting the box down and pulling the yellow and black communicator from her belt.

"I hope he's not mad at me..." Terra wouldn't blame him though, he had every right to be mad at her. Visual conversation was out of the question, not with her face looking like this. So she pushed her finger against the red button and took a deep breath. Her nervousness showed though as she spoke and allowed her voice to waver. "Beast Boy...? Are you there? It's... Terra."

Their was a pause, when all she got was static. Terra moved her leg back and forth as she waited, her fingers tapping against the T-com as her heart jittered some in her chest.

"Terra?!" Came the over excited voice, verging on the point of sqweaky. Terra smiled warmly at it.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, it's been forever. I... we we're all getting worried. And when you hung up last night-"

"You... shouldn't be. I mean, everything is fine. How is everyone doing?"

"Robin is kind of worked up..." There was another pause, Beast Boy seemed to be considering something, his voice gave away his hesitation. "Do you... remember before you left... you where talking about Slade?"

Panic hit her suddenly, Terra felt her eyes go wide as she grabbed her breath. "You didn't tell them, did you?!" She snapped.

"No!!" He said right away. "I promised, remember?" She didn't answer him, instead, keeping her frown from taking over her face, just sighed out. He then continued. "I just... we saw him last night."

"...okay." Terra felt her throat tighten.

"He fell... over that big cliff at the edge of the woods."

"...Fell...?"

"We couldn't find a body."

"What do you mean?" Somehow, this conversation was not verging on the tone that Terra had been hoping, the darkness of it clouded her voice. Her rasping tone was a little haunting, as her mind almost felt.

"You know..."

Terra stayed quiet for a moment, not sure what to make of it. At first, her mind seemed to lift, Slade's dead, she murmured inside her head. But she didn't grin, in fact, she frowned further. Rejecting the idea of a past haunt so easily leaving. Shaking her head, so that her blond hair swished, Terra sighed. "That can't be..."

"Terra, we watched him fall into the water. He never came back up."

"Something else must be happening then, c'mon Beast Boy, don't be stupid." Terra bit her toung as soon as she uttered those words. Being around Red X for so long, she had grown... rougher. He took the language better, in fact, Terra needed rougher language with Red X to get her point across. But Beast Boy was softer, and she knew she had hurt his feelings when he didn't reply.

"Beast Boy," She said softly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Terra frowned at his tone, going quiet for a moment she looked around. She was still tired, too many things to think about, too many events, too much pain. She needed more sleep. But now that she had the T-com in hand, she didn't want to turn it off. "Hey... hey BB." she said, her voice falling soft all over again.

"Yeah Ter?" He always perked up when she used his extra nick name.

"Can you do me a favor...? Please?"

"Yeah! Want me to send you some of Star's fungus? I can try, dunno how it will turn out. But you'll probably eat it anyways."

Terra laughed quietly before laying down, her head at the foot of the bed. She pushed the pretzels away, and sighed at the softness of the bed. "Can you keep talking...? Like, tell me a story or ... I dunno something."

"Sure... why?"

"I'm tired... but I mi-... I... just tell me a story? Please?" Terra sighed, laying the T-com next to her face as she turned to the side to watch it. She guessed that Beast Boy was smiling on the other end, she could tell by the tint of his voice.

"Okay, so you remember Silkie, right? Well-"

Terra smiled, watching the T-com before her eyes fell softly over her eyes. Listening to him talk, she didn't think about Slade, she didn't think about her injuries. Not even X entered her mind, instead, she fell into Beast Boy's story. Taking in a deep breath, she eased herself with all the help in the world from the changeling. Even as her mind drifted farther from the outer state, his words softly touched her, easing her all the more in their gentle tone. Feeling the sleep come over her, Terra grinned lightly, tucking her hands to her chest as her legs followed.

The last thing she heard was something about Silkie eating someone... or at least it might have been someone, she was too drowsy to remember. The only sense that came to her, was the wonderfully soft memories Beast Boy brought her with that voice. With it in mind, she drifted all together from the outside barriers, and entered the state of the inner walls, sleeping quietly.

* * *

WOO! Chapter Eight!! Now things are really starting to roll x)! Last name known, Tony Zucco will probably get more regonizition now, LOL. Green Gallant already figured it out (darn comic geeks, LOL! jk jk).

I really hope this chapter didn't seem... sloppy. I thought it was a little messy, but hopefully it wasn't out of character. Red X is kind of hard to play... xD!


	10. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine:_

Only a few hours where left in the night, already the sky was not so dark. A thinner shade of blue scraped over the city, but the sirens wailed just as loud. Stars where blotted out by the human civilization. The damp streets echoed with every drop that touched them, the city felt more like a cave crawling with vermin than anything else. The visualization of opportunity was gone, now everything was nothing more, nothing was left to gain here but two things. The computer, the chip, those didn't seem to matter now. Information and revenge was the only gold left within the streets of scattered ashes.

Two days and no sleep where enough to wear someone down however, running from place to place, looking for one person within the city. Not even sure if that person was out. If he was, Red X was determined to find him now than ever. He paid careful attention to anyone who might be talking on his way around. Taking a few moments to listen, though he had yet to hear anything useful. Things where beginning to look hopeless, but the sky would stay clouded he was sure, so even in day time he might have a chance of staying out. It would be stupid though.

Red X tried to ignore the growling in his stomach, it had been a long time since his last meal. He was used to it, but still the gnarling twist in his stomach was distracting. The set back of being human was annoying to him, as he felt his movements slow a little from his lack of nutrition and rest. But he had enough confidence to take anyone on, of course he did.

Slipping towards a fire escape, he nimbly made his way to the roof. Most of the lights where out, and he was nothing more than a quick shadow to the rooms that housed people. No more noise than a gentle creek followed by a brash ring as he bounded to the roof was made. Lightly tapping his feet and finger tips to the roof, Red X then pushed himself into a easy and stealthy jog before he came to the edge. Bending over, he gripped the gutters with his hands. A quiet wind pushed, bellowing his cape around his body like a dark shroud. He stayed perfectly still, listening with almost subhuman senses.

He heard a few people laughing, a few cars zooming by... but most was quiet. This was the calmest part, early morning, late evening. Part of his mind told him he should be heading back before any streak of daylight touched him. But he argued stubbornly, that he wasn't going back until he found the man responsible for Terra's beating... and the information he wanted on Zucco. The stubborn side won, and Red X edged further down the roof. Stalking the edges like a nimble cat. Soft and fluid he blended with the darkness, stopping then at the roof corner. He bent down again, dissapearing in the shadows as he eyed the group below him. They wouldn't be the first he had seen, besides the the other group. But he stopped anyways, just in case.

"I'm just sayin'," Someone said in a defiant tone. "It's not right that that guy can just walzt in and do whatever he wants. He don't have nothin' on me, why should I listen?" He was tall, lanky, and couldn't be any older than Red X himself. The thief raised the corner of his eye piece, deciding this might prove useful after all. The boy tugged his toboggan on tighter before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. "I mean, seriously."

"Your gonnna get in trouble talkin' like that." One of his companions commented.

"Gonna get us _all_ in trouble if Tony hears you saying stuff like that." What seemed to be the oldest one said. Dressed completely in black, if his movements where so chunky, Red X would have had annoyance watching him. "So just shut your mouth. He has dirt on everyone, whether you know it or not."

"Like what?" The first, tallest and probably youngest snorted. Lifting his chin in the air, the boy obviously hadn't been around too long, he didn't seem to know his place. X found a bit of sneering amusement in the fact that the youngest seemed to have yet to really get put in his place.

"Just knock it off," The oldest snapped. "It doesn't matter anyways, non of you cowards wanted to mess with that freak anyways."

The edges of his mask slanted, but under the covering Red X grinned. He might have just found his little group. Part of him didn't believe these lousy kids could have put Terra in her condition. But whatever, they where bound to have the information he wanted, if not, well... things would be worse for them. Hopefully for them, their memory was _very_ vivid. He didn't need to hear anything else, he moved swiftly from his spot and stalked the small group, knowing he had finally found them.

Red X ran ahead, jumping onto another rooftop with his natural talents, landing quietly against the shingles. His fingers touched the roof as he landed, hunched over he stalked still for a moment before lightly tensing his shoulders and bolting forward again. He calculated his next landing as he glanced over the edge, the train of thought lasted only seconds before he vaulted himself down. Out throwing his hand, he activated the suite, and the red x on his palm powered up and glowed, before shooting out and catching two of the lesser men, or boys down and strapped together.

The last two where caught by surprise, which Red X used willingly. He rolled to the ground, standing to his feet in what could have been a quick flown shadow. His cape pulsed around his legs, but he ignored it as he shot another goo patch at the younger boy. He had been totally unaware of what to do and as the goo strapped around his feet, he fell.

**THUD.** The tallest, youngest boy hit the ground with a moan as he reached down to unstrap himself. Red X made quick work, as he lightly bounded over and kicked the boy at the side of the head, hard enough to knock him out. The sound of his foot smashing against the boys skull was a sickening _thunk_. But Red X was immune to the sound as he backed a step and blew out a breath of air into the cold night. It hazed before his head, a ghostly little bit of shroud. The other pulled out a gun, and X fleeted down to the side on his hands and the tip of his toes as the fun fired. Springing then, Red X pushed himself into the air and brought his leg around then down in a jack knife over the mans shoulder. He cried out in pain, howling as he crumbled down, before X finished him off with a swift punch to the temple.

_Man, this is too easy._ He thought with a grudge, he had been hoping for a little more fun... a little more bashing for the group of losers. The adventurous side of him was severely disappointing that he hadn't seen more... fist pounding. Red X kicked the boy over to the side, then looked to where the other two where still stuck. They where yelling and cursing out, pitiful really. The thief snorted their way before noticing he was missing one. _Oh darn, this is going to be so hard._ He rolled his eyes and turned around, expecting to find the last pathetic excuse for a fight.

**BAM.**

The shot rounded in the air like a cheating echo. Total surprise was the first thing Red X felt, looking to the dark dressed man. He felt a tinkle of liquid running down his arm, blinking, he looked to his shoulder to see the gun wound. It wasn't large, it stung, and it was bleeding... someone had actually _shot_ him. Amused, Red X looked back to the man. A little surprised, but welcoming to the idea of a fun fight.

"Lloyd then, I guess?" He asked, holding out his hands to his lower waist. Flicking his fingers a few times, he activated the blades, not needing to watch as he heard the sharp slice in the air as they extended. The blood color of the blades lightly touched his arm, Red X then extended his wrists up a little to keep from cutting himself as his fingers curled tightly.

"I've heard of you. Little far north of your territory, aren't you?" Lloyd snorted, tightening his grip on the gun, but raising it this time to Red X's head.

"Sorry pal, I got the whole world for territory," Red X cooled, stalking a step closer. "I also got questions."

"Your probably with that other freak," Lloyd sneered, ignoring X's statement. The comment touched Red X, strangely, but it didn't show. He wouldn't allow it, instead he ignored it. His own things needed taken care of, before he looked onto Terra's issues. It was his personal duty to put himself first, that was how things had always been that way, it had always worked.

Red X rushed Lloyd suddenly, moving to the side to avoid a potential bullet wound as the gun fired. He was much quicker, not to any surprise to the cocky thief. X grabbed Lloyd's over-sized coat and threw him against the building. The knives touched his shoulders, and Lloyd let out a short yell of surprise as the edges razor into his clothing and cut to his skin. Rushing him again, Red X pressed his face closer towards Lloyd's and the x knife against his throat. "_I _said, I got questions." He hissed. With his spare hand, Red X took the gun with a hard yank then threw it down the ally. It clanked against the pavement, making the thief grin under the mask. "Listening?"

Lloyd wasn't as easy as his comrades however, instead of making another remark he swiftly dug his hand into his pocket. Red X had shifted attention down to it, right as he saw a knife emerge from the coat. The thief tensed his arm to move to the next potential threat, his blades aiming for Lloyd's hand when the man brought his other arm around and punched the thief in the temple.

It wasn't the pain that made X stumble, it was more of the surprise. He tripped back a few steps, shaking his head to get his vision clear again. Blinking a few times, Red X still had a bit of fuzz in his vision, but his reflexes saved him from that fault as he easily dodged the side to avoid the next rush Lloyd tried. He grinned under the mask, clenching his fingers.

"Finally!" X yelled out, a shiver going down his nervous system in anticipation. Too bad this guy wouldn't stand up to him for too long, he needed a fight. Flinging his hands out, Red X scattered some of the anxious emotion so he could concentrate, he felt no threat however. Red X raised a brow at Lloyd as the man ran towards the gun.

Concentrating for a moment, the suite became active again. X teleported in front of Lloyd, not wasting a second he raised his foot and kicked the man in the chest, knocking him over. Using his pure speed, Red X dashed to the side of the fallen man before he could get up, and brought his foot around and kicked him in the head. Lloyd moaned and started coughing as he rolled to his side. Red X watched as the man tried crawling towards the gun, with an annoyed grunt, the master thief and skilled fighter kicked him to the side again.

Again Lloyd coughed and moaned. Red X advanced, his feet pattering quietly over the concrete, splashing in random puddles. The droplets lashing up around his ankles, while his cape edges tattered at the edges of the tiny pools. Echoed splashes touched the alley, otherwise covered in the rough coughs of the fallen men. The sky rumbled, threatening to unleash it's hammering tears onto the city. Though it wouldn't cleanse the city, or the angered emotions bottling deep within the young man, behind the suite and mask.

Stopping to the side of the man, Red X then swooped down and picked him up by his coat cuffs. Putting weight against his arm, Red X cringed under the mask, careful not to show the weakness, even as blood continued to soak through his suite. It wasn't fatel, he wasn't worried. Just so long as the pain didn't slow him, or get in the way.

"Now are you ready to listen? As much as I like to play, I got other things to do." But Red X saw a daze in the mans eyes, a wily grin that looked senseless. The logical part of him feared he might have knocked Lloyd too hard, and he was worthless. The other part, that could really care less, said to try anyways. Not like he was worried if he hurt the other life being. The whole, compassion thing, wasn't in his contract of actions.

"So are you with that girl then? The one with the whole yellow thing goin' on?" Lloyd muttered uselessly. His lips twisting into a grin as he laughed.

Ignoring him, Red X tightened his grip. "What do you know about Zucco?"

"She was kinda' feisty. Small, you know how those little things always think their bigger? Stupid freaks, think their gonna-" Lloyd coughed up some blood. It trickled down his chin, a gory deep trail that blurred in his mustache. "Take over the world, us regular people-"

"ZUCCO!" Red X shouted loudly, over riding the man as he threw him into the nearest building. _Keep it cool. _He reminded, taking in a deep breath, though the chilled air was nothing yet to calm the boil within. He watched Lloyd bang against the building, his eyes slanting dangerously. The pieces of his mask turning slant, thin and demonic. He stalked closer, watching again as the street punk pushed himself up right. This time, Red X punched him in the gut and threw him against the wall again. The blade tilted into the mans stomach from the punch, leaving a ripped wound, that already was beginning to show.

"Tell me what you know about Tony Zucco," He hissed, the words slithering from his mouth and threw the mask. At first, Lloyd just looked at him, his look beaten, but still senseless all the same. The tension rose, anxiety grew within the masked teen. He felt his skin itch, his chest felt like it was going to explode from sheer and dreadful excitement. A shiver zipped through his head, exiting down his neck which caused his skin to tremble. It was killing him, he wasn't willing to wait for this man to make up his mind to spill or not. He growled, pulling a knife decoyed fist up and held it tauntingly in the mans face.

"You know man, I always thought you where a loner." Lloyd said, his voice blurred by the trickles of blood continuing to flow. "Then you go and get a girl- they just slow ya down. But then again- heh, boys need girls. "

Red X took in a deep breath, pushing the words away as he grabbed the man's shirt collar and pushed him into the building again. "Where is Zucco?!" Red X demanded, louder this time. Pressing the blade close to the mans neck as the slits in his eyes closed further, his look matching the frustration he felt.

Lloyd continued to ignore the questions, lifting his chin up higher he hacked out a ragged cough, the blade touching dangerously close to his stretched neck. "She was real pretty too," He horsed out. "Sorry about messin' her up like that, not quite so pretty anymore." He laughed. Sounding less human now. Red X snarled, grabbed the mans shirt collar with his spare hand, and pulled him forward before slamming him back, harder against the wall. The _THUD_ was sick, bone cracking. The power that came from X's hands where surprising, but his anger was fueling every movement, letting it flow through his veins as his own power.

Lloyd cried out a little, before seemingly to laugh. Part of the thief knew he was literally knocking the sense out of the man, that this brutality wasn't a path that would lead him any closer to Zucco. But he felt enraged now, the rare feeling for him, untouched for so long, left him without the ability to properly control it.

Lloyd was mocking Terra, and (unknowingly or not) X's self esteem for hunting down Zucco. His untouched emotions where burning in his chest, he hated it, he wanted them gone, so did his best to just satisfy them. "WHERE IS ZUCCO?!" X yelled, his voice hardening into stone itself. His fists trembled.

"Though I guess if she stiches up alright, she could still be fun. Ya know?" Lloyd laughed. "A little young, but hey, not so bad."

Red X felt his fist tremble under unforeseen pressure, his jaw set tightly, his teeth gritting against each other. He felt no compassion, no need to spare this piece of nothing any mercy. Like always, but this time, his regular attitude was lit into fire by rage. Yelling "Zucco" so many times was making it ring in his head. The world was swirling again, and the teen's body began to go numb from self inflicted pain. He trembled, shivering, falling by own weakness. Before long, he felt locked chains break, before his masked eyes, behind the identity he gave himself, something darker emerged. Past emotions, tried and denied access in the open, slithered into his veins.

Grinding his teeth, Red X felt the past pain again. Loneliness tried to touch him, it was going to weaken him. He pushed harder against such a thing, his fists shook under the pressure again. His posture swayed a moment, until he pressed his feet firmly against the ground. Yelling, confusion, loud music, sirens, it all ran in his head. Flashing before him, when he had thought he had saftened himself against it. They wouldn't stop, the music played louder, yelling continued, swirls of bright colors, mixing into nothing outlinable. Someone called his name within a blurred memory, but shadows then overtook his mind.

Red X ducked his chin down, it bumped against his chest. The memories wouldn't shush, they wouldn't fall into the silent hole of his mind. Crying out, Red X pushed his fist forward, ignoring the gasping choke of Lloyd. The knife pushed into the man's throat. The air within the city stood in silence, it's attention turning in awe. All fell then into a dark comatose, Red X didn't feel the toll of death as he retracted his knife. His head bowed once more, he backed away. Fists falling to his side, his eyes lost sense, while red fluid trailed from the knife to his curled fingers. Thus then tattering to the broken concrete below. The other men fell quiet as well, shaking in fear, while Red X stilled immune to it all.

Falling to his knee's Lloyd's face was that of total shock, his face began to pale, the open wound in his neck showed, as his face lost all sense. In slow motion of time, the man then fell forward, his face touching the pavement in a muted sound, at the feet of the thief. All became quiet but for his mind, blurring and slurring words together. The sense of death touched the air, the city sky trembled as clouds moved. But Red X didn't notice, behind the mask, his eyes slanted, his brows tightened, his jaw gridded. He could smell the death, a deeper and darker sense felt it touch him. But not in Lloyd himself, instead the memory of the sense shivered down every system, his entire body tensed.

Red X opened his eyes, in more than one sense. His mind tugged back the swirls of confusion, he regained his control, with heavy toll against his strength. He looked down at the man, freezing within his state, though his body then loosened. Quickly, he looked over his shoulder, at the other men, who where staring at him with wide and terrified eyes. But X didn't give them any thought, he side stepped away from Lloyd, even as he began drawing his final gasps of breath. His own shoulder began to sting, the pain slithering down his arm from the bullet wound. The thief snarled quietly in disgust, before turning on his heels and striding down the alley. The cape bellowing around his legs, swishing and touching against his frame. His own shadow hence followed him even in the dark. His footstep tapered lightly against the pavement, his movements easy becoming then quiet in the city.

Not feeling the leave of life, the city continued on, the sound of it came back to Red X, he felt the moist air that came from the dampened sky. He strolled past the tied men, feeling them harden and weaken against him. But his chin stayed up, his movements that of fluent, they where nothing to him. The blades at his fists, retracted back into the suite. But the blood still tinged his gloves, the gray becoming blotched by the stain of criminality. Red X pushed away hissing in pain as a sharpened streak touched the bullet wound at a sudden cold wind. He pushed himself to go faster, the darkness waned furthered away, and now nothing was left here for him. The idea of information was gone, but Red X didn't let himself get irritated. Just as he was refusing himself remorse for his action.

In situations like his, there was no room in the heart for such a petty thing as remorse.

* * *

I don't know if I liked this chapter or not. Hopefully I didn't leave any of it un-edited. I put it up in a bit of a hurry. If something doesn't make sense, sorry...  
I enjoyed writing this chapter, but again, writing for X can be tricky when adding things to him. Updates may be a little slow for awhile. These coming weeks, I am going to be _very _busy with my animals, and will probably be camping out in the barn... so... the computer is a little far away. LOL.

Lately, I've been working on this plot a lot, and a ton of new twists are going to be added. Comic book lovers (Hi Geo, LOL) should enjoy what I have coming. It's going to be hard for me, since these characters didn't even get much comic time (but they will fit in so well, I couldn't surpass the idea), but it will defaintly be fun.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Terra yawned, her fist rubbing her eyes as she stared at the curtains, drawn in hadn't really moved, staying laid down since she had fallen asleep earlier. Drifting in and out of sleep, Terra laid quietly and tried to wait up for Red X's return. The morning sun was trying to peak up already. The misty shade of blue that touched the curtains, told her so.

She frowned to herself, her fingers clenching the sheets she laid on, before she told herself that there was nothing to worry about. Red X would be back, if not... well, he would. In his own time. Terra had just never been the most patient of people. As she continued to wait, Terra took in a deep breath then softly exhaled. She felt more comforted then the usual, and had Beast Boy and his ... slightly out-of-wack stories to thank for that. She smiled, her whole face brightening while her eyes then closed softly.

_We're not that far from Jump City... a few days. Maybe I can drop in on the others... see how their doing. Maybe Star figured a new recipie... or I could catch up with Raven some... she didn't seem too.... mad. _Terra listed quietly inside her mind. She wanted some time with her 'girl' friends. She missed them, and needed a break from the male gender. Even if Red X was the only one she really talked too, he could ruin any rep just by being in the same gender. Terra grinned again, then frowned and snorted as she blinked open her eyes. That guy...

_I'm not going to think about him._ She decided. Every time she tried, her head would start to hurt, and her mind swirl. Something about him confused her, just enough to make every day new... and er... interesting.

Terra's eyes drifted towards closure again, she let out a breath, feeling it's warm essence float around her face before leaving. There didn't seem to be any heat in the room other than her own, and the night had been chilly. She snuggled further into the bed, twisting her lips inside her mouth and wetting them before then breathing out again and pushing her face into the somewhat warm sheets. Her face pained a little from the touch, but she was able to ignore the soreness. Terra did, however, stop moving around in fear of breaking up the scratches over her face further after she noted small streaks of blood striping the sheet.

It was then, that she heard a stealthy opening of the window in the kitchen, her eyes opened, but she didn't move. Frozen stiff, she held her breath and listened. A light amount of weight seemed to trample to the floor, a little reckless, clumsy. That itself put X out of her mind as she tensed her shoulders. Terra continued to listen, foot steps pattered over the floor, a slow sort of walking-jog.

Terra gripped her fingers around the sheets, looking around the room, as light came through the window, she saw the shadow of the lanky figure stalking the room. Her eye brow lifted though, as the cape became noticeable.

"Ouch!!" The oh-too falmilar voice hissed as a box loudly knocked over. Terra sighed, sitting up and rolling over to face the masked boy.

"You took long enough." She snorted, watching as he retaliated against the box that had stubbed his foot, by kicking it over again. Terra rolled her eyes at the immature act and shook her head before cocking a brow up. "And stop picking on the box."

For a moment he just looked at her, then shrugged his shoulders. He then considered the room, as if thinking to himself before giving her a side glance. She could tell a lot was on his mind, even though he tried to hide it so quickly. When you stayed with one and only one person for a while, it became easy to pick up on different vibes of their emotions, or lack there off. It didn't surprise her much when he suddenly brought up a subject. "I'm going for that computer tonight." Red X said simply, not even looking at her as he nubbed the box again with his toe.

Terra blinked, sitting up a little straighter though it pained her back. His sudden bring up, was a little random to her, but the way he said it told her he had been thinking about it longer than just now. "X, have you ever considered what you are going to do with a super computer? It's not like we can actually use it in here, let alone getting it out of there!"

"I'm not going to take it out, I just need to watch this chip on it." He retorted, as if she where stupid.

"Without getting caught?" She scoffed.

"That's the plan."

"You know what," Terra narrowed her eyes slightly, huffing out a breath as she pushed herself to her feet and crossed her arms. "You think your so good, but your going to get caught. Keep up all this stuff, it's going to happen."

"_Fine_, then, _Terra_." He spat suddenly. "What do you want me to do?" Red X rounded, facing her with slanted eyes. She stumbled back at first, but then held posture. "What goody-goody two-shoe thing do you want me to pull off so _you_ don't feel like the bad guy? What else do you want to use _me_ for?!"

Something in her told her something was wrong with him... but Terra refused to let a argument go untouched, she couldn't help it. "What is that supposed to mean?!" They both knew this argument was coming anyways, it had been simmering between the two of them, and their more than different ideals.

"You know what that means!" He snapped, "how many times have I put off what I need to do, to help you?! Because God knows you can't defend yourself for shit! Your so afraid your going to hurt someone, you just take the beating!"

"What?! I can too defend myself!"

Red X snorted, then reached out and roughly pushed her shoulder. "Prove it!"

Terra stared at him, stunned. She looked at her shoulder then back to Red X. "What?"

"Prove that your not a wimp, and fight back!"

"I'm not going to fight you!" She yelled, feeling the surprise he had offered her such a thing. "Though I'd sure as hell like too!!"

"And that is why you always need babysitting!!" X jabbed a pointed finger at her, roughly jousting her shoulder again. "Your snobby, cloud minded and so stuck on your past you can't stand long enough to live in the present!!"

Terra blinked, falling into a stale sort of mind as she stared dumbfounded. She hadn't thought herself to be living in the past at all... how many times had she refused herself talking to the Titan's, and fought to keep them off her mind, just so she didn't live in the past? Too many. She swallowed tightly, her fists falling from her chest and clenching tightly at her sides. Yeah, maybe she tried to be the good guy a lot... and she still followed rules most of the time the Titan's had showed her... that wasn't living in the past... was it? Was trying to be like them, keeping her from living now?

_That's stupid. _She told herself, shaking her head and then looking away. Her jaw tightened as her eyes slanted. The line she was trying to walk blurred a little further to her stale eyes, the exact line was almost impossible to see from her point of view. The balance, was difficult to keep... and she had a feeling that that annoyed Red X.

"Just because you don't mind hurting people all the time," She turned around and faced him, her look had hardened. "Doesn't mean I don't either! You think all this is easy for me?! It's not! You and your _stupid_ mask, and your _stupid _bullet wound and-"... Terra blinked then looked back at his arm. "X! Your bleeding!" Her fists unclenched as she raised her eyes to his face.

"..Wha?" Red X blinked, his tone completely falling back into the 'way-to-cool' one he was so famous for. He looked down at his shoulder, raising it slightly. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."

"You forgot you got shot?"

"Yeah."

Terra sighed, dipping her head down for a moment and closing her eyes. Her pale hair covered her face while she simmered her want to argue everything further. The fight would wait, like it always would. As her bottled emotions found a slightly higher place within her, Terra looked up and caught a deep breath. "Well, let me see it." She stepped closer.

Red X gave her the most complex look he could through the mask as he moved his arm away. "Uh, excuse me, mom, I got it."

Terra gave him an annoyed look before grabbing his arm and yanking it over. She viewed the wound with a raised brow, the rising sun gave her light to see, thankfully. It didn't look too big, but it was bleeding a lot, and his sleeve was soaked. She cringed, peeling one hand back and looking at it. Terra cringed in disgust at the maroon essence clinging to her brown gloved palm, and some on her bare fingers. She looked back up at Red X and hardened her brows. "What happened?"

"Eh, things got rough."

"Yeah, rough." She muttered, pulling his arm out further and reaching to touch the wound. Part of her was snickering on the inside to see a patch of his skin as she pushed a piece of the suit away. The pale, ice-like color was a little weird, but it was blurred eerily by the red. "This needs cleaned."

"I'll get it," Red X made a gesture to pull his arm back away, but Terra held strong and yanked back.

"No, you and your stupid lazy guy ways, you'll probably mess it up."

"I will not!" He defended.

"Just let me do it." She sneered quietly, her face staying tilted to his arm, while her eyes looked up at his skull mask. "Did the bullet go all the way through?" She murmured, her eyes turning back to his stiff arm. Part of Terra couldn't deny the shy feeling in her stomach she got from the tighly fused muscle under her fingers. Before Red X could, or would, answer her question, Terra felt her fingers down the back of his arm. He tensed further under her touch, and Terra humored herself for a moment thinking he might be nervous.

After she felt hte length of his upper arm, with no other open wound found she looked up at him. "X, the stupid bullet is still in there!"

He gave her a sort of annoyed look, the masked eyes slanting. But she felt the light presence around him which ruled out mad, so she guessed just annoyed. "I'll get it," He said again, and again pulling at his arm.

"No, because it needs done right."

"What makes you think I don't know how to clean a bullet wound?" He scoffed.

"I didn't say you don't know how, I said you might not do it _right_." Terra gave him a tone that set it as final. She gave him a glare, her brows tensing to the center of her face until he snorted and looked away. Nodding in satisfaction, Terra let go of his arm and walked past him into the bathroom. She pretended to ignore Red X as he slumped away, but she only grinned to herself for the victory.

Opening the broken door, and letting it wobble and creek behind her. Terra looked around the small room before ducking down and opening the sink cabinets. A bunch of old junk was gathered under there, and even, Terra discovered with a cringed face and disgust, a pair of old underwear. She yelped and quickly threw the nasty white drawers to the side and shivered. So gross.

She shifted things around, bottles, packages, a tooth brush, until she found what she had been looking for. Terra breathed out relief before pulling out a plastic bag of medical supplies, and a bottle of peroxided. Gathering the items in her arms, Terra stood up and kicked the cabinet door closed. It banged lightly, but went ignored as the teen trampled her way back into the small living area.

"What, don't like doctor visets?" Terra teased with a grin as she observed Red X sitting on the bed with what she guessed was pure annoyance.

"I might feel better if you where an actual doctor."

The grin slipped and Terra snorted towards him. "Oh shut up." She sneered, throwing the items next to her masked companion. He glanced at them, then looked back at her with his same old 'annoyed-that-your-alive' kinda look. Crossing her arms, Terra shot the face back at him. "Well, roll your sleeve up and let's get this over with."

"What?"

"Unless you want me to just rip it off, and you go with some Rambo look the rest of your life."

Red X stared at her, and she knew he was seriously debating showing her even as much of his identity as rolling the god-dang sleeve up. Terra almost had sympathy for him, years of hiding everything he was, seemed to had taken a deep toll on him. _But,_ he was also a difficult jerk, so Terra didn't quite feel bad enough.

"Who died and made you queen, anyways?" Red X snapped, grudedly ripping his glove off then set to rolling the tight black sleeve up.

Terra watched with her hands on her hips, as the sleeve was roughly tugged and pulled upwards. Her face was a light frown, her eye brows easy on her forehead, her lips straight while her eyes had a sort of shady look to them. The sleeve showed what it had always hid, the skin so cold that it glowed lightly in the room. Tight muscles knotted under the skin, light essences of blood had tinkled down and stained a pale color, that showed against the cold already there. She knew that his skin was only so pale because he probably never took the suit off, or at least not often. But a little part of her, a more... mystic sort of thinking, wanted to think it reflected him.

_Stop being stupid._She scorned, blinking as her face regained color and her eyes looked back to his mask face. "No one has to die to make me queen. So shut up and let me fix this." But her tone was light, as a small little grin touched her lips. Teasing him that he had rolled his sleeve up, even though he had obeyed. Ah, evil-ness.

"One of these days," Red X started, watching her carefully grab the cleaner and a rag. "Your going to find yourself gaged and stuffed on a bus headed for Canada."

Terra rolled her eyes, sitting on her knee's as she opened the bottle and pressed the rag to the opening. "Yeah, Canada, I'm so scared now."

"You should be, seeing how your such a cold Nazi."

"I am _not_ a cold Nazi! I just don't like the cold." She snapped. "I'm a desert person." Terra ignored his scoff as she tipped the bottle, then set it down and gripped the rag. "Now hold still." Pressing her extra hand to the frame of the bed, Terra lifted the rag and lightly cleaned the area around the wound. Noting it touched into his his shoulder, and cringed. Somehow, he had seemed to stop most of the bleeding, but it was still oozing. Sighing, Terra finished cleaning the area, then set the rag down while her eyes stayed focused.

"This is so gross," She muttered as she lifted her other hand to his arm. Placing her thumps on either side of the wound, Terra knew she was blushing just a little bit. Not sure why, she felt kind of... er... dumb. Trying to ignore it, she lifted slanted eyes to his masked face, finding he was watching closely. "_Don't_ move." She hissed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Terra slanted her vision, trying to concentrate on the wound and where the bullet would be. Under her touch, she felt Red X tense slightly. Letting out a loud and annoyed sigh, Terra side glanced up at him, "hey, loosen up a bit. Your going to make yourself bleed more." She watched him give her another look of annoyance, before he looked away and muttered something under his breath. But he loosened back up, and Terra nodded in satisfaction then returned to her work.

Terra slanted her vision, trying to concentrate on the wound and where the bullet would be. Under her touch, she felt Red X tense slightly. Letting out a loud and annoyed sigh, Terra side glanced up at him, "hey, loosen up a bit. Your going to make yourself bleed more." She watched him give her another look of annoyance, before he looked away and muttered something under his breath. But he loosened back up, and Terra nodded in satisfaction then returned to her work. Concentrating again, Terra held her breath lightly within her lungs and pressed her thumbs on either side of the wound.

The open red obsence started to blister, but Terra continued to push it with as much ease as possible. While a small lump, she knew to be the bullet, began to move from the pressure. "Almost got it," she muttered.

"Take your time," Red X strained. Though she could easily tell he was over-dramatizing it. "I'm not in pain or anything."

"Good." Terra scoffed quietly, her eyes glancing to him for a split moment then back to her work. "I would just hate to see you in pain." A small grin touched her face again at her own comment, even though the two had a darker sense of humor with the other. She shifted her pressure a little further back, before then pressing back to the surface. Her grin returned quickly as she saw the bullet begin to show itself. "Almost-" she breathed in, before pressing harder, then quickly recoiling as the bullet popped out of the skin and onto the floor. "GOT IT!" Terra shouted, a look of victory as she looked up to Red X with a smirk.

"Congrazts." He muttered, making a gesture to move away. But Terra's eyes turned back to the wound, watching as the fresh blood started to ooz faster. She frowned before grabbing his lower arm and yanking X back to his seat.

"I didn't say I was done. Your bleeding all over the place."

"Well hurry up then!!" He snapped

.  
"No, I am going to take my jolly-ol time. Thank you," she hissed back.

"Know what? I am going to repeate those exact words back at you, next time you need my help."

"I don't need your help." She muttered, her words falling under breath as she studied the bullet hole. Taking in a deep breath, Terra quickly grabbed one of the rags she had brought and folded it four times, before then pressing it to his arm. Even under the layers of rag, the bunches of muscle still felt clear to her touch. "Hold that there." She snapped, moving her hand away as Red X grudedly obeyed. Quickly, she pulled out the white bandages, but to her annoyance found no antibiotic cream. Deciding that the hopefully clean bandages would have to work, Terra moved Red X's hand away. The bleeding was still coming, so she made quick work. Wrapping the bandages around his arm once, then twice, and again and again all over. Making a thick layer of protection.

Terra kept her fingers moving, hoping to keep her mind otherwise occupied from straying thoughts. She didn't want the thoughts, the little tint of shyness that touched her every time her fingers brushed against his icey skin. So she worked furiously, her brows squinted towards her nose as her face cringed in the harsh concentration. Terra over did the bandaging just a little, it was thick, but the bleeding had yet to show pass the wraps, so she considered it a success.

Exhaling, Terra backed away and sat down to the floor from her strained position on her knee's. "It'll probably need changed in a few days." She muttered the reminder.

"Whatever." Red X excused, as he quickly pulled his sleeve back down. She guessed his annoyance when the black spandex bulged lightly around the bandage, and the bullet hole showed white now.

"Your welcome," she sneered, turning to face him.

"I never said thank you."

Frustrating. He was just plain frustrating. Well, maybe a little infuriating too... and stupid. Yeah, totally stupid. Terra held her breath as she gave him a harsh look that told all the things she wanted to call him right now. But it went ignored, of course. She could never get back at him, that was part of the frustration of being around him. "Fine, be dumb. See if I care." She muttered, standing back up and looking into the doctoring supplies she had pulled out. She fingered a few things, deciding to stuff a couple rags into her pockets. Which reminded her she still needed her coat back.

Terra stood up and looked around the room, eyeing the corners and whatever, boxes, chairs, lamps. Man this place was a total dump. It only took her a second of actual looking however, until she saw the earth-brown and orange coat limply hanging over a tipped box. She started towards it, when a sudden noise surprised both teens.

* * *

Wow, ten chapters already.... and the plot hasn't even really begun, xD!

I'm sorry for the wait everyone. I haven't been in the mode to write a whole lot lately. Now with Christmas not to far away, I really want to work on Salvation some more, LOL! It seriously needs to get done xD! But I just got so many ideas for this one fic, it is hurting my brain... and I got more future scenes written out then presently needed ones, LOL! So yeah, sorry about the slow update! Honest.

Thanks for reading still!! Ya'll rock.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

"Why me?" Raven asked, crossing her arms in dislike of the situation. Her hood drawn in attempt to hide her annoyance, her slanted eyes still gave it away. Her friends could see through it though, they had all known her long enough too.

"Your closer to his age group, and have a lot of experience. He needs a teacher with similar abilities." Robin gestured his hand before rubbing the back of his head. The Titan's where all scattered over the rec room, going on with their day, listening of course. But trying not to show it. Raven sat on the red sofa, arms and legs crossed with her chin ducked down.

"My meditation takes enough time, without babysitting someone else."

"Your the only one who can equally understand his abilities, Raven. The last thing we need is someone else not able to control themselves, it's better to avoid it." Robin said, making a few of the Titan's cringe at the semi harsh reminder of the geomancer.

After a brief time of thought, Raven closed her eyes and took in a steady breath before un crossing her legs and sitting up straighter. "Fine. I'll do it. So long as it doesn't interfere with my time."

"Deal." Robin nodded, also un crossing his arms as he turned and sat down at the small computer at the foot of the giant TV. The news of a new person practically moving in, Starfire of course wasn't slow to walk over with a excited face.

"When are we to expect him over?" She asked Robin, looking over his shoulder to the screen, then back to the boy wonder with a grin.

"Soon," He shrugged. "A day or two."

"I'll get the spare room set back up," Cyborg said from the kitchen bar, where he was making a sandwich, Beast Boy sitting on the bar stool was looking over as well. "It kind a' got turned into a' junk room."

"Not surprising," Raven mumbled, looking to the book she had set on the coffee table.

"Dude, that room is like, a mountain of junk," Beast Boy said. He looked to the hall dangerously, as if afraid something in the room would come alive and run in. "It's going to take forever to clean it up." He looked to the back of Robin's head and frowned.

"Good, practice for when we finally get you to clean your room," Robin said.

"I still say we demolish it," Raven snorted then drew her hood back down before picking up the hard covered book and ruffling a few pages, before finding one to her satisfactory.

Trying to steer the conversation away from his room, in fear they actually would all agree to just demolish it, Beast Boy cleared his throat. "So who is this guy anyways? One of those Area fifty one kids?" He turned his stool around and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Watch it man! Don't get your arm in my food," Cyborg cautioned, moving his footlong further away.

"Yeah," Robin said, his fingers typing the message on the computer.

"How long is he staying?" The changeling asked, leaning back further.

"Somewhere around a month, long enough for him to learn something he can practice on his own until he comes back."

"Just a month?" Raven looked up from her book, raising her eyes then lifting a brow.

Robin turned his seat half way around and leaned his arm against the back. "I thought you didn't want to teach him?"

Raven didn't seem ... ecstatic about it. "I don't. But a month wont cover much, we'll barley be through meditation."

"It will have to do," Robin shrugged, turning back to the computer as Starfire sat on the platform above it. "As long as he has something to practice for a little while."

The empath laid her eyes down to the book, not seeming to care about it any longer as she absorbed her time into her own studies. It was a constant learning experience in her field, and she wasn't looking forward to teaching someone else the trade. But maybe if she took the control of someone else fate of power into her hands, they wouldn't end up like... well, a certain blond earth mover. Raven flipped a crinkled page and read it, as the other Titan's continued with their usual activities.

Beast Boy fidgeted in his seat and looked around. He considered telling the others Terra had finally contacted him last night, but he was still thinking about it himself with out interfering thoughts. Maybe he'd talk to Cyborg about it... or Starfire. She was better at that sorta talk. Sometimes... oh he guessed he just tell everyone later. Reaching over and grabbing the remote, Beast Boy bordly switched the TV on in time for another news session. Normally, channel 14 news kind of bored him, like, a lot. But something in the footage caught his eye. Blinking, Beast Boy started turning the TV up. "Hey guys! Listen to this!" He called.

The other four gave their attention to the TV, all expecting it to be something about new-improved toilet paper or something. But they turned solemn only moments after. Robin sat up from his seat and took a few steps back to get a better look at the TV screen, his arms crossed as his jaw tightened.

"Sacramento California slept through a brutal attack, which authorities are believing to be crime related. The attack began early this morning, and left four men wounded and one dead." The news anchor spoke, her primp red dress was bright against the dreary backdrop, proving last night's rain storm. Her brown hair was held tightly by the hair spray, while her eyes looked seriously into the camera. She wasn't what the Titan's where interested though, they all caught the sight of deeply colored red goo sticking to the walls and floor.

The camera switched to a earlier interview with a younger man, maybe in his late teens. His face was a little beaten up, and he looked like he was trying to keep from shaking. Behind him, the opening of an ambulance, while he looked to be sitting on a stretcher. "The dude came out of like, no where. And it was just like; Boom boom boom," he shook his head and jittered with each sound effect. "We didn't have time to think or anything man."

Quickly, the camera switched back to the news reporter, who was frowning sincerely. "Victims describe their attacker as a young man...." She paused for a moment and looked down at her notes, her face seeming to cringe at the silliness of it, as she then looked back at the camera. "In.... black spandex." She stuttered, before regaining her posture. "They are currently being treated at Mercy General Hostpital, where their friend- Lloyd Latenfield was pronounced dead earlier this morning. It is believed a knife wound to the throat caused his death."

Beast Boy felt his shoulder tense up, before he passed a look to Cyborg, who exchanged it with a sort of shrug. They both then looked to Robin, waiting to see his own reaction. Starfire and Raven where both giving him the same look, it was their own impulse now to look to the teenager whenever something out of the ordinary came up. He didn't give any of them response right away though, his face was stern, and his arms crossed.

"Sacramento isn't too far," Cyborg broke. He leaned against the counter with his elbows, putting his weight on it as he waited for further response from his friends.

"They sure didn't give much info though," Beast Boy muttered, putting the TV on mute since other news had popped up. He had a feeling that the media wasn't willing to risk trouble with people like Angie, and/or other feds, to publicize destruction from 'sub-normal' beings. Panic could possibly follow if a thief got turned into a murderer. But Beast Boy didn't really think about that kind of stuff, he never did. He did feel some worry though, about where Terra was, and possibly why she had been so tired. He tried tying the story and her locations and connection to Red X together, but he really didn't get anything... he just hoped she hadn't gotten caught up in anything and gotten hurt.

"Somethings not right," Robin said bitterly. The edges of his mask tipped in concentration. "He's never gone that far before."

"what are we gonna do about it?" Cyborg asked.

"There's no point in trying to hunt him down," Raven reminded everyone, glancing from her book.

"But if he shows up in Jump," Robin crossed his arms tighter. He turned half way to look at his friends, and fellow teammates, he looked troubled, but nothing else would show to emotion other than determination. "We're taking him in."

"What about Terra?"

"What about her?" Robin turned to Beast Boy, his look shaded. The changeling looked away for a moment, as if to escape the disturbing look Robin gave. He shifted in his seat, then looked back to the masked teen with a frown. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear though, so didn't know what to ask, so simply shrugged. "She can take care of herself." Robin said, looking back to the TV.

Nothing seemed to be going right lately. Terra's issues had already put things on ice, Slade and his whole act the other night...

the Titan's had talked it over again earlier, and though everything seemed confusing, they had all agreed Slade wasn't dead. The spur of the moment thought now seemed like the stupidest observation, wrongly made. Raven had reminded them she hadn't sensed any brain waves coming from Slade, while Robin recalled the thick and metal like feel the masked man had had during their hand-to-hand battle. Beside the simple fact; the fight had been to easy, to simple and single minded. And though everyone soon then agreed it had been a robot they fought, a more disturbing conclusion was then justified; Slade was up to something. He didn't throw out bots for no other reason, he was planning something, and history told them it was going to be a rocky ride.

And now, Red X had gone up from thievery, to murder. Staring at the TV, Robin was the one more disturbed by it. Slade's words where still ringing in his head, the boy wonder swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew he couldn't let personal issues cloud his common sense, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Loosening his shoulders, Robin looked back to his team. They all had their eyes to him, and it made him feel a little better. They trusted him to make the right choices, for three years they had backed him. It was comforting to know his support was still here. Exhaling a deep breath, Robin said; "Training in half an hour."

"I'm up for a work out," Cyborg agreed. He watched as Robin walked past, heading towards the hall before dissapearing behind the closed doors. He frowned for a moment, then looked to his friends.

"He seems quite worried." Starfire said after making sure Robin was out of ear shot.

"There is plenty to worry about," Raven glanced up to the alien, before looking back to the crinkled pages bound in her hands. "Non of us like sitting here, waiting for Slade to move while things fall out of control." Her eyes glanced to the TV with a accusative tone.

"He's probably just on edge is all," Cyborg said, glancing to the hall again. "We all are." He shrugged, his bulky shoulders touching his chin for a moment before relaxing again. "It's like sitting on a bomb."

"Well," Beast Boy leaned his elbows and back to the counter. "It isn't like we can do anything yet anyways. No point in worrying."

"Ya' know Robin though," Cyborg joked. "It's like trying to tell you to stop worrying over a certain size one geomancer." He shot a side long look that beamed of teasing.

Beast Boy blinked, frowning as his face heated just a little. Snorting, he crossed his arms and put more pressure against his spine. "Whatever."

At the turn of subject, Starfire blinked and quickly looked to the changeling, her hands meeting down to her torso, wrapping around each other in her old habit. "Did you ever reach contact with Terra?" Starfire asked, beaming at the new converse as she grinned towards Beast Boy.

The changeling gridded his teeth for a moment, before he nodded. "Yeah, last night."

"Oh wonderful!!!" Starfire cried, clapping shortly before quickly flying over to her friend's side. "She is eating well, yes?"

"I dunno.... she seemed really tired."

"Did you see where she as staying?" Cyborg asked. But Beast Boy shrugged and shook his head. His shaggy, and un tended hair clashed against his forehead in such action.

"No, she had the view off."

"Why?"

"...I... don't know." Beast Boy frowned again, this time as he thought. Really, it hadn't really hit him that she had the view off. He had just been thrilled enough to hear her. Now, he was wondering on it, and feeling nosy. What if she was hurt or something? It would be like Terra not to tell him something like that... it only made him grit his teeth further though.

Cyborg on the other hand, just shrugged. Slapping his hands onto the counter he stood up straight. "Well, I'm heading down to the training room. Anyone else commin'?"

"I shall accompany you." Starfire said, her feet touching the ground as she looked to the hall door. Terra's subject drifted off, while Raven also stood up and set her book carefully to the coffee table, and added her own company to them. Beast Boy followed his three friends, but his mind wasn't on today's upcoming training session, though he knew he should pay attention. Slade could come back up any moment, they had to be ready, he just couldn't get Terra off his mind long enough to think about what needed done. Every time some news was brought up about her, it hardly ever seemed to be good. Bad luck was Terra's own personal shadow and future, following her everywhere she went and making sure she ran into plenty of trouble. He sighed to himself, shrugging his shoulders then letting them droop down, hands stuffed his in pockets, while his gaze turned to the floor. He had his own duties to do, as a Titan, he had to prepare for Slade, as difficult as turning his minds concentration seemed right now.

--

--

Both teens looked to the door as the knob jingled and annoyed shouts sounded from outside of it. Pounding then followed, and more shouting. The door vibrated the whole wall, making it shake, and the blond cringe with a lift of her cheek.

"Why is the door locked?!" A man shouted angerly from outside.

Terra and Red X exchanged looks, both had wide eyes, but X of course smoothed into a 'whatever' look. Terra grunted, annoyed with him, then turned to the door and bit her lip. Of course, just of COURSE someone had to try and return to the room while they where both here. "What are we gonna do?" She hissed towards X. He just shrugged though and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"You figure it out, I did my chores already." X lifted his shoulder up slightly, as if to protest his wound prevented him from helping her at all. (But let's forget, Terra noted with annoyance, that she was the one to tend to the gun shot) He looked over to the window he had come in through earlier, probably considering it as his own personal escape, he wouldn't offer that option to her of course.

Terra put her hand to her forehead and sighed out loud before glaring to the door. The pounding persisted and she knew the door was about to get kicked down. This wasn't their room after all, the owner had apparently come back to get their stuff, or you know.. live in here, it was their house. Why did trouble always follow when she followed one of Red X's plans? He was like, a trouble magnet or something. Stupid jerk.

He wasn't going to help, so Terra lifted her chin and grew a small grin. She knew an idea, he'd hate her for it, but Terra didn't give him any more thought as she quickly took her belt off. "Hang on! I'm coming!" She shouted to the door.

Red X blinked, looking a little confused as he watched her belt thunk over the floor. He looked back to her to see Terra lowering one of the straps of her tank top to her lower shoulder which allowed visual view of a red bra strap, before ruffling her hair. "_What_ are you doing...?" He hissed.

She turned sharply with darkened eyes. "Just play along," Terra commanded quietly as she stepped out of her boots, kicking them around the room. She walked towards the door, unbuttoning her jeans, being tight already though the shorts stayed up ... er, thankfully. Red X watched in total confusion, his eye pieces a little wider than usual as his arms seemed to loosen from their tense posture. Terra ignored him as she grabbed the door handle and unlocked it, taking in a deep breath she put on a goofy face and swung the door half open.

"Hi," She said, her voice sounded a little older than her usual tone. Terra eyed the man at the door, and uh... two women. Maybe that's why he wanted his room back... _eww. Old people wuv, Yuck.  
_  
"What are you doing in my house?" The man demanded. He was kind of short, with more rounded features, but he wasn't ugly. He had a nice build, and beard. His dark hair was slid back, but stuck up in a few places. His jeans and T-shirt where pretty casual, but Terra wasn't really interested in the appearances.

"Your house?" Terra blinked, her lips forming a small O. "The manager gave us the key, said y'all moved out."

"_Y'all?_" Red X mouthed at her, almost laughing. But of course, she continued to ignore him.

"Moved out?!" He roared. "How can he think I moved out?! My stuff is still in there!!!!" The two women gave him an annoyed look before exchanging glances. Grunting, the man sucked in his breath before crossing his arms. "Well I didn't 'move out', so get out of my house!!"

"Actually, it's an apartment."

"I don't care if it's a chicken coop, get out!" The man tried to push his way in. But Terra yelped and pushed the door further towards closure.

"Can't you give us a moment?!" She snapped.

"Us...?" He asked, looking over Terra's head to the room. He seemed to have spotted her scattered items of clothing as he looked back down to her with a raised brow.

Rolling her eyes, Terra let the door open a little further as she rolled her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, invasion of privacy much?" Giving him a goofy little look she rolled her eyes to the side at X before smiling. "Are you dressed yet, _cutie_? This guy want's us to move out." Terra was trying so hard not to laugh right now, more so when she shot that stupid nick name back at X. She hated that name, so HA!

"Am I-_what_?!" The look on his face or er... the expression given by his tone was priceless.

Shaking her head, Terra turned back to the man at the door. "You'll have to excuse him, he's a little..." Terra's smile widened as she gave a little sigh. "Dazed."

"In your dreams!" X hissed quietly at her. His head snaking forward slightly towards her, his gesture actually made Terra consider the thought she had done the impossible, and embarrassed him. MU-HA!

She knew he would get mad, bawawa. But, it had been the first excuse to come up in her weird and twisted teenaged mind, so they both had to deal with it. Besides, by the look on the man's face, it looked like it might have bought them a little time. Terra blinked her lashes innocently as the man eyed her over with a raised brow.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Phst, not your business." Terra snapped, then regained her smiling face.

"Oh, Pete." One of the women sighed, slapping her hand against 'Pete's' shoulder. "Just let them get their stuff." the man grumbled for a moment, considering it as he eyed Terra un-trustingly. He muttered several things under his breath, while Terra waited. She tapped her fingers against the door frame, raising her brow as if to move him along sooner.

"Ten minutes," she offered.

Pete gave her a sort of sneering look, but gruelingly nodded in agreement. "If your not out, I'm calling the cops." But Terra didn't wait for anymore threats as she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Sighing, she hung her head for a moment, before feeling deadly eyes trying to pierce into her.

"What the hell where you-"

"Oh shut up," Terra snorted, casting Red X sidelong look shaded by her hair. She stood up straight and brushed the locks away from her face, before her fingers quickly flew to work. Buttoning her jeans before then adjusting her top, Terra bolted for the rest of her clothing. She was well aware that Red X was glaring daggers, but she ignored him. Throwing herself to the bed as she then fumbled and jammed her feet into her boots. Tieing them once, she grabbed her belt and made quick work of it; standing up while she fastened it and reached for her coat. Red X was already making his exit, flying right past her and with stiff steps and clenched fists.

Terra smirked as she jammed her hands through her coat cuffs, the yellow cuffs soon warming against her wrists while the rest of the orange coat soon wrapped her close. She pulled at the hems, watching her companion with her smirk. Her fingers grabbed hold of the T-com from the bed, and she clipped it to her side. Quickly she pulled her hair out from beneath the coat and followed him, her fingers wrapping around the plastic bag of medical supplies as she did so. Terra knew his bandages would need cleaned, and he probably needed stitches, but that would come for a later time. Terra then stopped on her heels though, pausing she looked over her shoulder. Frowning as she looked at the sheets stained with her blood. Something within her told her it was a bad idea to leave such a trail. Glancing over her shoulders for a moment, Terra then turned around and dropped the supplies. X looked over at her, and waited, though only because she wasn't looking.

Moving quickly, Terra ripped the sheets off of the bed, fighting with them until they came loose. Her fingers fumbled and itched as she got the urge to move faster. Wrapping the bed cover and blankets all together in on heap, along with the pillows. She didn't want herself to be traced that easily. Even as she wrapped it all together in a sheet like sack, Terra noticed that her blood as seeped lightly against the matress. But she shook her head and left it be, doubting it would cause her much trouble. With a quick knot and testing tug of it, she dragged the sack along. Picking up the supplies once more.

Red X pushed himself up the counter then through the narrow window with nothing more than a swift slip through. Tucking the supplies between her belt and jeans, Terra jammed her hands on the counter and hoisted herself up. She sighed, her fingers moving to grip the window sill as she looked down. Already, Red X was making a quick descend down the fire escape, his cape marking his movement. Frowning, she lifted the sack of bedding up the counter, and went to shuv it out the window.

_PH-THUMP._

.... it didn't fit. Of course it didn't fit. Why_ could_ it fit? Why could it be that _easy_? Friggin minions that wrote this crap.

Breathing out a screech of distress, Terra pushed on the bundle and worked her fingers to morpth it this way and that. Her brow tensed as she bent her knee's and pushed them agaisnt the small wall under the window, to keep from falling head out... given the bundle did in fact go out the window. Pushing it a little harder, and making it tighten under the window sill, Terra was finally able to push the bedding out. Listening to it thump against the railing below, she grinned with victory.

Terra edged her feet out, feeling the cold metal scrap against her bare legs in frigid warning. She shivered slightly, but soon hardened against it and slipped her thin frame out the small window. Her fingers tightly gripped the sill, as she went back first, and waited until her toes touched the flooring before she rattled down. Okay, she wasn't as nimble as her masked anti-friend (lol), but she got out and soon saw his trail. First, she picked the giant bedding bundle up with both hands, grunting slightly as she caught sight of her target, an open dumpster. Perfect. With one last shuv, she sent the bedding hurdling down into the dumpser, where it declaired it's rough landing with a loud _BANG_.

The air was cold and moist, Terra parted her lips and quietly smacked them together in taste of the air. With a shiver and snort, she zipped her coat and huffed out against the cold tint. Ruffling the edges of her coat so that they warmly touched her neck, Terra out-stretched her hands and grabbed hold of the fire escape latter, swinging herself down quickly. Not using the bars, she slid down the cold metal, only to feel the frozen bars scrape against her bare fingers. It was fast, before she touched the ground again. Her boots pattering softly as the ladder rattled loudly. The cold alley echoed, but Terra whimpered as she wrung her hands out before tucking them in her arm pits and taking off down the ally after X.

She caught up to his dark shape; her foot steps pattering over the frozen concrete with bellowing, yetsoft_ pitter_ _pattering_ rythm. gathering herself next to him as he paced, not even giving her a glance. the sun was coming up, and they needed to rest a little longer. More X than her, they both knew that being human did in fact limit their staminia. Young and growing humans to add to the list. Annoying, huh? But the sun was still a little late, just enough to give them betrayed shadows to linger in until shelter was found. Huddling her shoulders against her neck in defense against the bitter nip and Ignoring Red X's attitude,knowing it would pass quickly, Terra blew inwards before turning to him. "Going for that chip?"

Not stopping his quick pace, Red X looked to her, his usual emotionless expression staring back at her, before the slits in his mask turned sharper. Slightly, she caught sight of his lips (or where they would be) shift upwards in a sort of mischievous grin as he nodded in reply.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter is short!! And somewhat.... pointless. There are just a lot of little things I need to throw in, and get my characters to and fro places xD

QUESTION FOR READERS!:  
Do you think the plot is moving too slow??


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Twelve:_

The dark en wrap was hazy, the grip held loosely. Flashing in front of his closed eyes, sparks of power flushed then died back away. He couldn't hold onto the energy long enough to do anything but get faint pictures. With a frustrated clench of his forehead, he tried again; sparks, colored and wavy brilliantine his dark vision for the split second he held his own power. It blossomed for a moment, the sparks opening themselves into full colors of vibrant and beautiful pictures of what he tried to hold. Ice blue spilled from the ink holder and tried to fill in the void of his mind, layering itself down and around, as twisted brown tree's rose from his ground. It wasn't a normal look alike however, the tree seemed dead, the outside colder, more deathly than any normal sky. Chilled, tainted and drained of life.

The vision flickered, spinning then flashing back into place. He cringed, before his single act of unfaithfulness disturbed then ruined the picture all together. It died away, everything flashing before fading into the single minded bleak of one's self. The frustration grew, his heart pounded as his hands felt clammy and wet. His forehead wrinkled, the pale skin falling in tight folds above his closed eyes. The picture only flickered again like static, then died away completely.

With a fast sigh, his eyes cringed then opened, the paleness of their own expression was daunting, but fitting against the scene he saw. Dark black strands of hair faltered into his face, even as he lifted his chin slightly, the pale sun touching through the window panes to his skin. Shadows danced against his unmoving face, while inside his mind pounded and slowly let go of the energy. His sharp cheek bones lead down into a round chin, while his nose had yet to grow into the rest of his appearance, and was still small. His skin was sunken in, and only small masses of muscle kept him from being skin and bones. Pale lips parted for a moment, wettening themselves before closing again. His eyes seemed tinted with the energy... could it be called energy? The feeling was dead, but it moved, it churned inside him, and his pale milky eyes aided as windows to the source.

Outside, the snow was thick. Heavy winter blankets covered the ground and dead tree branches. The sun was pale against the sky, nothing more than a slightly lit orb over the gray skies. Gotham had a bad snow storm this year around, but the bleak coldness didn't frighten or disrupt him in any way. If anything, he felt a part of him embrace the bitter chill, the cold tint of death that winter always brought. A darker chamber within his being found favor within every scent of death, a beckoning to it and what it was. He couldn't explain it, his mentor couldn't explain it. He was told someone might be able too... that was why he was headed to California with Tara's friends. He had been told someone there could help him understand. She was an empath, or something like that, he thought he might already know who it was. During the bust a little while ago at Area 51, he had felt a drifting power around the small cloaked girl who had helped break him and his friends out.

Letting his eyes close halfway, Allen turned his glance downward and breathed deeply. Sat Indian style, he had been trying to find out what it was that seemed so dark within him. He had always had a sort of empathy... a very rare trait for sub-normal males, as most seemed to be more physical than mental. But that was Area 51's curse to him, and he had no choice but to accept it now. Grudedly, he narrowed his thick black brows and looked to the side. Roughly two and a half months ago he and his friends had been separated to find proper teachers, and protectors. Matt Logan-... or as he commonly called himself- Fuse, had stayed with Bruce Wayne. He didn't know where Vix, or Champ (more nick names) had gone, or Tara either. Nobody seemed willing to talk about his geomancer friend, so he let the subject soon die.

Fuse and himself had received some training, but Allen had found himself unfavorable to the training he was given. It did nothing to quench his underneath power. Lightly, his fingers opened then tapped against his palms, he felt each tap. But not in a way a normal person would. He felt each tap's life force, a brief shock to his mind with every tingle. It was confusing. Sometimes, when he concentrated deeply enough, he could feel the vibrations of a single life. Walking down a street, the children seemed to radiate with the power, while the older where like passing drums to the vibe.

A loud knock soon interrupted the boy, as he jolted up straighter and turned to look at the door behind him when it opened. Holding the frame, the large man gave him a quick smile before returning to his usual formal look. "Are you about ready?" Bruce asked, giving a quick look to his watch. "Your plane leaves in two hours."

"HEY ALLEN!" A voice cried from below. "DUDE! You better hurry up! Your plane is leaving like, soon!!!" Fuse hollered the... late reminder, making both Bruce and Allen grow expressions of slight annoyance. But it was brushed off, the less than quiet teenager downstairs was always like that, loud and annoying.

"Anyway, are you ready?" Bruce asked again, opening the door a little wider as Allen spun himself around.

The boy shifted his baggy black pants ruffling against the carpet as he looked to his bag. Just one duffle bag, of clothes... he didn't own anything else. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered with a daunting expression.

"What's wrong?" The man raised one of his dark brows, but his face gave away he already knew, but simply waited for the teen to talk it out anyways.

"I meditated today." Allen admitted, his tone verging to bitterness as he glared towards the window and its landscape.

"How'd it go?"

Sighing, Allen shook his head, his black locks flooding before his eyes in result. "Nothing new as far as discovery." He spat, his lips twitching before his face falling back into its pale state. "Everything is so… so…" He stared back to the window, the less than lively sun did not touch him, and through the heated house he felt the cold with relief. "Cold." He muttered at last, turning back to Bruce. "Every sense, emotion, thought… it's like death is hanging over all of it. I can't stop it, or make it go away… I don't even know what it all means yet."

After a moment of stiff quiet, Bruce stood up a little straighter and shot the boy a grin. "You will… eventually. Just give it some time, these things take a lot of it."

Rubbing his cold finger tips over his pant legs, Allen grunted, his brows narrowing over his face as impatience touched him. The nagging bitterness was always with him, and it was growing. Every day he felt the vibrations of life and death bundle closer to his conscience, or was that the right way to put it? What was it he was feeling? What was this strange… cursed hazel dragging his self being into? He snorted again, displeased with the idea, as his pale eyes looked back to the snowy land, watching as it taunted him to join it. He just hoped that California's own empath could help put some light to it all.

"We'll leave in a few minutes, just come downstairs when your ready."

After Bruce left, Allen turned back to his bag and gave it a look of unwillingness. He shouldn't be so shy of going, but suddenly coming face to face with new people was a little daunting to him. He didn't adapt as quickly as Fuse did to the sudden hustle and concentration of this newer life, the freedom was… heavy. Snorting, Allen looked down to his hands and curled them a few times, watching as his skin folded then flexed with his tendons in his bored curiosity, until loud footsteps sounded outside his door.

He looked up quickly, giving his doorway an annoyed expression that hid his gratefulness of a more familiar friend coming. Not making Allen wait long, Fuse darted to the door frame, his tanned hand gripping the wood as he gave his buddy a grin.

"Packed?" He asked, a small gesture of movement wavered his blond hair into his face.

"Pretty much."

"You're so lucky," Fuse folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe with a slightly agitated look.

"For what? Getting to spend a month around one of your relatives?" Allen gave his friend a side long look. "Yeah, right."

Fuse rolled his eyes at the reminder of his cousin, Garfield Logan. "Whatever man, you know what I mean. Getting out, getting to do fun stuff- annnd," the teenager passed his friend a slanted look with propped brows and a toothy grin. "Getting to hang around girls in tights and miniskirts."

Allen raised one of his brows and shook his head towards his best friend. "You're really pathetic sometimes."

"Maybe, but you know I'm right." Seeing that his friend wasn't going to catch onto the conversation however, Fuse was quick to change it as he stood up a little straighter. He glanced over his shoulder, and then looked back to Allen with a curious look. "Hey, did you see that dude that was over here with Bruce the other day?"

Allen thought for a moment, placing his palms on his knee's before nodding. "The blond guy?"

"Yeah, any idea who he was? I was going to go introduce myself-"

"That's probably what scared him away."

"-but he left too quick…like he was in a hurry or something. Did he look familiar to you?"

Allen sighed, annoyed with the pointless conversation. "No, why?"

"Dunno," Fuse shrugged, losing his grin. "Something about him just looked familiar to me."

"Probably saw him on the street or something." He rubbed his forehead, the meditation was taking a toll on his mind. It was never comforting, and he always had headaches afterwards. "You're just being too nosy again." Allen stood up and brushed his pants off before walking to the corner and grabbing his duffle bag, swinging it over his shoulder he looked back to Fuse. "That's how you get in trouble you know."

"Hey," Fuse backed a step, his hands flying out in front of him as he grinned. "When we figure out he was a serial killer, and we didn't stop him- it's going to be your fault."

Allen lowered his brows over his face, "Matt, you're a dork." He spat, but then grinned along anyways, and Fuse took it lightly as he made room for his friend to exit.

"Yeah, but I wear it well," he laughed.

---

--

"See you later," Terra called out, watching as Red X carelessly left her standing behind a smelly old building. The air was greasy, and coated her skin like oil. Sniffling after raising her sleeve to her face in vain attempt to wipe the feel away, Terra turned her back to where X had left. He said little to her, but she brushed off their lack of conversation, well enough used to it. Whenever she felt they had gotten a little closer, the stupid loner in tights had to make some type of distance. This time, as of earlier this morning, it was just not talking to her.

_Whatever,_ she decided quietly, lowering her look as she stepped from behind the building. The city streets where lit up by the building lights. Neon splashes against the black pavement and backdrop, Terra felt herself slide into the streets, crowded by a few braver people. She had just woken up a little while ago, but she wasn't drowsy. Her body was trained to work once she woke up, none of this was new.

Terra tensed her shoulders before rolling them back; her fingers grabbed the hinges of her coat and pulled them closer around her. She was more cautious, the brutal marks over her face (which she covered carefully with her infamous peek-a-boo hair style) where reminders of why. She shied away from people talking in loud voices, quickening her walk as cars zoomed by. She was taking a totally different route this time around, but her powers where strong under her feet, eager to protect her this time. The ground vibrated her footsteps, she felt every sensation crawl up her leg, itching under her skin and boiling within her stomach. Their constant churn made her anxious without intent.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Terra hurried. This would be the first time she had really followed X on a 'job.' She usually left it to him, wanting no part in his theft. Tonight, would just be breaking in though, and she needed to know what was on the chip he guarded so carefully. Her chest seemed to jitter inside with the excitement, and as she looked around, her lips grinned just a little as she considered the adrenalin she knew came with crime. She had felt it before, under Slade's finger she had stolen things, and every time she had felt the powerful emotion push her into movement and tingle to her finger tips. Her blood had seemed to rush, the act against what was right left her with a dirty, but refreshing feel.

Terra huffed out a quick breath and jolted her look back down. She shouldn't feel like that, it wasn't something she should ever feel. She shouldn't enjoy that high, powerful and exciting emotion from an act against what was right. "I'm not going to steal anything, anyways," she muttered quietly to herself. They were just... 'Borrowing' the computer, it wasn't that bad, right?

The following trip, Terra caught a short ride on a bus. She was amused at how easy it was to sneak into the bus without notice, floating in with the stream of people. The jolting ride took her uptown; she had spent the ride staring out the window. Her eyes wide with the bright lights flashing before her and the people that scattered over the sidewalks; outside of high-profile shopping stores. The bus rocked and huffed out puffs of gas, but as they got higher uptown the ride got smoother, the pavement filing out in a smooth trail. It was then that her head wouldn't slam against the window painfully after the bus hit potholes. It had stopped along a busy sidewalk, and Terra quickly got off and looked around the city with a face that was bitten with cold. Her cheeks where red, and dark shadows flaunted around her eyes, her lips stern, she then swerved away from a store and down the side walk.

She started to come into the business buildings, huge, glass buildings that glittered and reflected the city lights. One of these where bound to be her destination. Terra set to work reading the road sides, grinning as Ravis Road came into view. Counting allies, Terra pulled her hands out of her pockets and jogged into the second one, dropping her hands to the side as she looked around. It was surprisingly dark down here, and it sent her senses flaring as she felt another presence. Her blonde hair fluttered around her shoulders as she stopped and looked up cautiously, but there was nothing up there to climb, so her view turned back down. It was then that she began to smell something; it made her stomach growl with a rabid hunger piercing her gut. She hadn't seen any food stores on her walk here, so she didn't know where the scent came from, maybe the dumpster. But it was fresh.

"You own me five ninety-nine."

Sighing, Terra turned around to see Red X gloating over her, his back to the building. But she quickly noticed the little Chinese eat-out box hanging from his hands. "Excuse me?" She sniffed.

"Last one here buys dinner, and this thing cost me five ninety-nine."

"First of all," Terra quickly threw her hands to her hips. "That bet wore off yesterday. Second off all, you expect me to believe that you paid for something?"

"I spent my time, that's close enough."

Slanting her eyes, Terra shook her head. "Whatever," she replied as she tore her eyes away from the food box.... as tempting as it was. Fortunately for her though, she didn't have to hide her temptation long, as X carelessly flung the little box towards her. Terra's face brightened as she reached eagerly and caught the box with both hands and clutched it to her chest, before pulling it away and opening it with one hand. She blinked, frowning then snorting as she glared towards Red X as he passed her by. "It's empty!!" Terra cried, clutching the box with her hand, while her company continued to breeze by her.

"Oh, yeah. By the way." Red X turned around, holding a hand up for a moment as if her attention wasn't on him already. "I got hungry while waiting."

"Your such a... a..." Terra narrowed her brows her fingers digging into the box before she grunted and chucked it roughly towards him. Red X dodged it more than easily, which only annoyed her more as she crossed her arms. Taking a deep breath, she watched with agitation as X smoothly turned around and started walking away, pressing her pride down, Terra followed. They walked quietly, her arms had loosened as she looked around at the buildings, feeling a chill touch her arms, giving her goose bumps so that she rubbed her arms.

The city was loud still, sirens, people talking, doors opening and closing. The muffled noise was most certainly heard even in these dark allies that few walked on. A few homeless people where passed out, but this part of town didn't see many of those, so the two teens where left mostly to themselves. Terra couldn't deny herself the small twangs of pain that her body was emitting, still sore. But she was afraid to admit the pain, almost as if she were afraid to get bullied for 'wimping out,' or something along those lines. Their steps where quiet, nimble; and Terra felt anxious, almost a little afraid, though it really wasn't a big factor. She was more of a guilty excitement than a nervous twelve year old on their first vandalism.

As the precious moments ticked by, Terra finally glanced to X before looking back ahead, right as they swerved into a darker alley. "So," she spoke quietly, her brows furrowing lightly. "How are we getting in?"

Minutes later, Red X stopped abruptly outside a back entrance. He turned to it, then placed his hand lightly against it then turned to her. "The polite way, we use the door."

Terra put her hands to her hips and cocked her brow at him, then looked up at the building, the glass reflecting the city lights. "The computer is probably up higher."

"Probably," Red X agreed, running his hand up and down the steel door in concentration. It probably had some type of system built into it, or at least Red X was sure of it. His profession (if it could be called that) gave him the experience and judgmental sense that told him when to question an easy looking entrance, it's part of what made him so good at his job.

"So," Terra looked back to him with a cocky little grin. "Why don't I just fly us both up there, and we get in through the upper windows?"

Red X stopped, his hand pressed firmly against the door as he turned to her, and she just knew he was grinning. "What? And skip the fun part?" With that, a red spark exited from his palm, sizzling before disintegrating as the door swung open with a gentle nudge. She gave him a perplexed look before dropping her hands and shaking her head. Red X seemed to be hyped however, now in his element he phased into the mood and let his cocky self-righteous skin cover him. "Blonds first." He welcomed with a swing of his hand towards the entrance.

Terra snorted, before pattering softly into the dark room, she looked around and grabbed her breath. It was dark, but she could tell they had entered into a kitchen. "Every office building needs a kitchen." She mocked.

"Every one that counts," Red X added as he passed her, his feet moving without noise, his body bent to shape with shadows as he glided over the floor towards the exit doors straight across from them. Terra followed, ignoring the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

"Is this place closed?" She asked, as they both pressed against the doors, each peeking out one of the two round windows.

"No, just parts of it are shut down for the night." X answered.

"What about where we need to be?"

"Closed." He bustled out the door quickly, so fast that the door only swung once before quietly shutting.

Terra followed, but not nearly as swift, or quiet. Still, she managed to keep up as they found themselves in a moderate, but nice hall. The red carpet padded their movement, while the gold floral walls where bright even in the dark. The sudden turn at the hall was coming close, when Terra saw a beam of light spray from the other end. She stopped suddenly, her feet scuffing against the floor, but Red X continued smoothly. But as he went, he edged closer to the wall, his lanky body slinking along the wall until he came to the edge.

The blond had a sort of instinct within her tell her what to do, but she couldn't bring herself to listen to it. Already knowing what Red X had in mind, because not too long ago, she would have been willing to do the same for something she wanted. But she didn't make herself a burden, and instead slithered along the wall as well, her face turning cold as she let X do the dirty work.

And he did, not a second thought seemed to cross his mind at all. He had something that needed done, and that was all that really mattered in his world. As the guard turned the corner, Red X quickly pounced on the young dark skinned man. One gloved hand wrapped around his mouth, while the other pressed against his spine. With that, Red X sent a jolting shock into the man's nervous system, muffled the scream of pain, and then let the guard fall to the floor with a hushed _ph-thump. _

Terra frowned; looking down at the young guard as she carefully stepped around the paralyzed body, and followed Red X further. The next hall was much the same, and the procedure to cure the halls of the guards likewise. The golden walls where tinted mustard green in some places from the patches of lights, the red carpet turned silken maroon in such vision. The floor was lightly guarded, but then again, all they had been passing was janitor closets and tiny rooms that where empty. Terra wasn't innocent enough to ignore the rooms; she knew they were for interrogation, which along with the color gave the halls a heavier, almost spooky feel.

She told herself it was just a stupid company, but she couldn't shake the feeling, having the sense that this was more than just a computer company. But its secrets weren't hers to dig up. She looked to Red X several times, but he seemed to be enjoying this, she didn't see how he could. The bodies- though alive- disgusted her, the sickening vibe of their energy tainted her air, and she didn't want it.

But they were growing closer; Terra started holding her breath again as Red X smoothed open a door that opened to stairs. He looked back at Terra, as if to ask if she where up to it in his own- just to be a jerk -kind of way. She retorted his look with a firm one that gave away her dislike of him. Amused, X dashed to the stairs, his footsteps now echoing gently with swiftness one after the other. Terra ran after him, noting X teleported about half of the way as she was forced to spiral herself further and further up. Her growling stomach snarled at her, but she ignored the hunger, and pushed farther after her companion. This was not something she would call fun that was for sure. Dang stairs.

_Whoever invented stairs should die. Yes, die, bawawa, painfully._ That was the conclusion she came to by the end of the flight.

Terra looked at the door then back to the stairs that actually continued up further. She looked to Red X with a questioning look, but he seemed to really know where he was going, she trusted his thievery instincts, not sure if she would regret it or not though.

Red X opened the door smoothly as he glided inside, his black shadow like figure was easy to miss in the darker room he entered, unlike Terra and her earthy orange coat. Of course, when she had obtained her clothing, stalking office buildings wasn't on her mind. They continued down the office hall, the room more businesslike with its blue walls and midnight sky colored floor. Still, it was easy to tell this corp had money by the rich colors. The hall twisted to the left, and they followed, Red X stopped abruptly a few times, making Terra skid on her heels to keep in tune with him. He would point to a corner, to show a camera before making a quick dash past it. Terra held her breath and whined quietly before doing the same. Red X would be easy to miss on a screen being watched by guards, he was swift and dressed darkly enough, but she feared she was more awkward. Whatever.

A few more times they had to stop, a corner mirror would show a guard approaching, and Red X would make quick work of them, before continuing as if Terra wasn't even there anymore. He became absorbed in his work, going into the fast rapid of his own flow. He cut through cubicles, and side stepped into doors. A few times they had to pass through an occupied hall, the lights on brightly, but X was quick to find the exit and they ascended further from there.

They turned several more corners, glided past security and managed to keep out of sight from the cameras that where so skillfully scouted out. Terra hid her impressments, not willing in the least bit to show it towards her cocky companion. He had enough ego as it was, without adding any praise from her to his self adorned list. As eagerly as she hid her thoughts, Terra couldn't help but notice his skill, and feel a slight jealously towards it as she cocked a brow and grinned towards his abilities.

One corner later, she had smudged the look off her face, her look tightening. She side stepped with her back against the wall, her hands splayed over it as she watched Red X turn around and look at her, through the mask his breath touched her face with surprising fresh feel. Their shoulders where close enough to bump; but neither paid such an insolent thing attention.

"If I'm right- which I always am –there will be laser traps over around here." X looked to the door, pressing his gloved hand flat over it before looking to her and raising a brow. "Think you can keep up?"

"Just keep that stupid cape of yours out of my way," she shot back.

"Keep your nose out of my butt and you won't have to worry about my stupid cape." Red X teased back with a harder, but amused tone. Before the open mouthed geomancer could think up an equal come back, Red X pushed through the door and looked around. With a quick judgmental movement, he threw small red x's over the three cameras that hid within the room. They had been placed in unavoidable places, which had caused the potential threat.

Terra gave him an odd look, knowing he wouldn't care too awful much for being seen. Actually, she took him as the type that would probably want to be seen later on.

Quickly making his next move, X grasped a small sphere from his belt. A soft toss and it exploded quietly, showing to them nothing more than what had been expected. Red lasers where shooting from wall to wall, floor to floor in a mind bending maze.

Terra wasn't impressed as she tilted her brow. The scene was nothing more than what every spy movie showed a million times over. Honestly, she had almost been thinking this place would have thought up a better system to keep unwanted guests out. "This would be easy if I had some of the right stones…" She thought out loud. "I could make a mirror and-"

But Red X, being well… just himself, ignored her and dashed into the mine field. Terra watched as he jumped from the floor, to the wall then rolling back to the floor and under more lasers and bending himself above yet another. His cape somehow managed not to trigger any of the red beams, as he mastered his body movement will precise gesture and control.

"Or we can just do it the old fashion way," she muttered, her look creasing into one of annoyance. With a rough jerk, she grabbed her hair and stuffed it into her tank top, and then the back of her bra to keep it out of the way. "I am not doing this again," she grumbled further as she worked her body into position under the first laser. Out stretching her hands, she glided along the floor, then arched her shoulders upwards and slid her legs to the side, rolled under another beam then softly picked herself half way up. Careful the miss the one above her head, and the one shooting in a diagonal direction, Terra was for once, thankful for her small body.

She only stopped her delicate dance once, as she quickly stopped herself halfway through a bend, seeing her nose come inches from the laser, her eyes went wide for a moment, while she breathed one gasp then held onto it. Her spine ached from the position, and she had to slowly lift herself into a sideways angle. Terra cringed as a rupture of ache emitted from her back, as her sores had yet to heal properly. Her movement slowed from the pain, but she pushed beyond it after she was able to get to the floor and push herself the rest of the way.

Red X was waiting by the door, his back against the wall. Crossed arms and legs, he looked impatient. "Took you long enough."

"Well excuse me," Terra narrowed her brows as she arched herself back to her feet, then placed one hand to her lower spine. The lumps pushed against her hand, but she sighed and rubbed it gently before lowering her hand again.

Turning to the door so quickly that his cape swirled around his legs, Red X placed his hand against the door. The suite powered up with a loud zipping noise, before a red pop crackled from his palm and made the door smoke. X was then easily able to push the security locked door wide open. Disposing of the cameras much of the same way he did moments ago, he walked in easily and looked around the computer room. Terra followed behind him, looking at the lines of computers that where against the wall. To her right and ahead where large glass windows, ones that reminded her of Titans Tower. The moon gave light to the room, but other than that it was a dark blue all around.

Red X seemed intent on looking for a certain one, Terra couldn't personally tell them apart. They all looked the same to her, well… for the most part. It wasn't too long though that she spotted one different from the others. The monitor was a little bigger, but the computer itself was average size. The gleaming silver of its frame smacked against them, and X zoomed in on it. Terra reached and touched the monitor gently across the edge, lifting a brow as she looked to Red X.

"Well, geek-zoid, you found your super computer, now what?" She grinned as she crossed her arms towards Red X. He didn't seem to take to the tease and instead pulled out the chip he had concealed from her for what seemed like ever. He flipped it around with his fingers, and Terra quickly frowned as her arms dropped.

The insignia one the backside of the chip made her lose focus on all other things, as she stared at it with a gaped mouth, before turning sharply to Red X. Her brows formed as she gave him a look that showed that could be betrayed emotion she felt. "You knew…" She whispered harshly.

But Red X ignored her, flipping the chip around a few more times. The sharp S letter shined with each twist. Finally, he looked to her and shrugged lightly. "Yeah. And you woulda' gone nuts if _you _knew."

She couldn't believe him, his ignorance, his better-than-everyone-else attitude, hit her again. Biting the inside of her cheek, she glared back to the chip, her arms crossing again as a shiver went down her spine. The signature was still a haunt in her mind, X knew that, but he had kept the chip a secret from her anyways. The reasoning behind the chip, a secret from her. Feeling emotions boil under her skin, she shook her head and looked back to the masked face. "I had a right to know," she hissed.

Shrugging again, Red X looked away from her, he didn't care. She didn't know what she was expecting, maybe at least a good reason for keeping something like this a secret. Terra averted her eyes down, forcing them away from the chip as her teeth gritted together. He knew about her past, and that she would have wanted to give some say in the whole idea of following along with one of Slade's little schemes, but he had ignored that anyways.

"If you don't want to watch it, then go." He said suddenly, sliding the chip into the computer as he refused to look at her.

But Terra stayed put. _I've come this way already… might as well._ But she was going to regret it, she knew she was. Slade was nothing but trouble, and more than that to her personally. She felt something twitch within her chest, like a harsh throb against her breast bone as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

The screen continued to stay black, but a voice welcomed their accomplishment as it began to speak with the familiar tone, the underlying hiss and menace that often mid toned the voice.

"Good, you came a long ways. I trust that the little trip wasn't too much on either of you, considering your training however I doubt it was much of a toll. This is good, since you're going to need your energy when the guards and security systems catch onto you. Yes, I know where you are, this corporation happens to be the only one with a computer of the highest quality, able to play this chip."

Even though she had been waiting for his malicious voice, Terra felt her brows tighten against her face, his skin tensing into a wrinkled snarl. Her fists clenched while she gaped at the screen. Slade's voice was fresh in her head, how could she forget? The last time she had had anything to do with Slade; he had been messing with her head back in Jump City. She remembered the knife gritting into the dumpster across from her, shining to be seen and noticed. He had wanted her to run scared, and it had worked, reminding her of the skeletons within her secret little closet. Now she wondered what he was up to with this thing, she didn't trust anything that this was about to spill... if anything at all. It would probably be all useless riddles meant to twist at her mind. Shaking her head, Terra snorted crossly and wrapped her arms.

"This is going to be a waste of time," she hissed, twisting a look towards Red X.

But he seemed intent of the video, his hands where spread over the desk before the computer, leaned forward he stared at the screen with slanted eyes. Ignoring her as he listened, so that Terra only huffed out a breath then looked to the screen again. She couldn't lay down her old grudges, because they where more than a smudge against her past, since she had found out the truth of how Slade came to know her- a purchase from Area.51- things where even tighter against her heart.

"What I am about to show the two of you, is strictly secretive. I will not reveal the use of how I came to hold such knowledge to you yet, but I assure you that she was most helpful."

_She?_ Terra thought for a moment before the screen flickered to show a video, most likely taken from some type of security camera. It showed a man with a sharp suite and slick hair. Older, wrinkles on his face, and a little on the plump side. He had a face that didn't give away a caring nature, but business savvy. Terra blinked, her eyes turning a little wider as she recognized the man faintly, not his expression, but she thought she had seen him. The gray and white screen didn't help with her memory though.

"I'm sure the two of you recognized this man," the video stopped on a screen shot of the man.

The desk began to creak, moaning under pressure. Terra startled upright a little then looked to X with a perplexed face, she blinked and looked down to his hands, surprised to see them gripping the desk tightly; so that both his knuckles and the desk trembled. Averting her eyes away, Terra looked back to the screen, frowning in confusion as she suddenly felt on wire.

"Zucco doesn't normally come around this part of the states, but a new business deal has begun to emerge that has attracted people of his... profession. Red X, you know at least of his status within the mafia of course."

"Zucco... I ran into that guy the other night!" Terra yelped. But she backed further down the desk however when Red X suddenly turned his face to her, as if the fact she hadn't told him angered him. The look scared her, it sent her a vibe of tense emotion that she didn't feel comfortable with. She didn't say anything else, and felt a shiver go down her spine when Red X looked back to the screen. Thought she stiffened her face to bounce off the effect of his glare, the air didn't feel right, she didn't like it.

"Through some powerful business shares, Zucco has come into power with both state and federal seats, and has several military operations under the command of him and his fellow men. Area 51 and a few other hold outs in the Nevada desert is but a few items on the list. Its right of me to inform you however, that you happen to be standing in one of his corporations, a safe house posed as a judicial branch." The screen flickered back to Slade, his dark outline against the rest of his base was as haunting as usual.

An orange glare bounced off of the side of his mask, the copper color glowing at the edges. "I know what Zucco is conceding within his bases, and I can assure you that a dangerous time is proposing itself into ... hands of exciting interest. The threat is potentially overthrowing, and your hero's have no knowledge of what is coming. For more than that, you will have to find me for more information on it. I'll be at my third base, I'm sure that isn't too hard of a feat for the two of you."

With that, the computer screen shut down and the entire computer began to sizzle and smoke as sparks leapt out from the back of the CPU. The two teens backed away from it as black smoke poured out of the computer, then the monitor. An electrical sizzle sparked again, and they both knew to start running. Turning on their heels, Red X and Terra dashed back out the way they came as the computer system exploded in a more than necessary BOOM, followed by the smell of melted plastic and fried hard drives.

Terra stopped and looked over at the computer or rather, the charred remains with a shifted look. Slade had done that on purpose, and the irritation crawled under her skin. But that was probably just her hatred for him; still she accepted the frustrated hate gladly. A loud siren awoke her however; she looked up at the ceilings as if they would answer her. They did in a way; bright lights began to flash, as sirens blared louder.

Muttering something she shouldn't, the geomancer braced her feet than sprang to fast that her ankles burned. She caught back up with Red X, who was hurriedly running through a door that led back into a cubical building.

"Now what?!" Terra yelled at him over the sirens.

"Run like hell!" He shouted back, but he sounded more amused than anything, which only annoyed her as her face flushed.

* * *

WOOT! Just over 12 pages. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the wait I made you guys go through. I'm really sorry! I needed a break so bad, so took one over the holidays. But of course I couldn't stop thinking up ideas, and this fic only got improved as I was laying on the couch sick last weekend. LOL –pats notebook-

Not sure if any of you remember "Allen" from WSL, he was a very minor character then, as I hadn't planned on ever using him again that is, until the series was plotted out. He was actually the second made up character I ever made (before I ever saw TT, LOL, so long ago.) and it's nice to use him finally xD

I placed a lot of hints in this chapter, and it has some important things in it to make up for the 'funny and foofy' chapters I've been posting xD I am just curious as to if anyone will catch them all. Bawawa, I'm so excited xD -geek-

Thanks for reading still! I missed you guys, LOL!

I hope everyone had a great holiday season!!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen:_

Annoyed or not, the blaring alarms and sudden itch within her legs pushed Terra to follow Red X's advice. God she hated him.

They dashed from the cubical building and exited through a smaller hall door, seconds before security busted in the cubical room. Terra felt a sensation shoot down the back of her neck at the close escape, but she couldn't deny herself the small self-ego that she did have in knowing that it would take more than a couple out-of-training guards to catch her. She was small, quick, and well-… had super powers. The earth moving power was a huge plus and advantage; even if she was not so loving to the idea of using them more so openly.

Swerving to the left they entered a different room, the hallway was a little wider and ended at two swinging doors, of which they entered. Terra looked around as she ran through, the office like room was a T shape, opening to the left to another door and a desk while the hall continued through shortly to another set of doors. Again they went through these as well, and found themselves in a larger hall with glass windows to the right like the T-towers.

_These guys like their big windows,_ Terra thought with amusement before she had to skid to a stop to keep from running into another door. She placed her hand to the handle and jiggled it harshly. When it didn't bulge, her eyes narrowed while her lips tightened against her face. She gripped it with both hands and pushed then pulled, but it wasn't opening.

"Great," she snapped, pulling her hands from the handle harshly before looking around for another way out of the hall. There was another T like shape to this hall, so Terra jogged back to the indentation in the hallway. Like the previous one, this had a desk to the right wall, facing the other wall, and a large fancy door in the middle of the mini-hall. She raised her brows before quickly jolting over, she yanked on the handle as well, but it too wouldn't move.

Terra bit her lip, keeping her screams of frustration to herself as she looked around. But nothing else met her glance. The alarms didn't go off in here, the red lights didn't even seem to exists, while blue-ish halls where lighten only by the light from outside the windows, and it gave an eerily feel. She was able to ignore this easily, as her hands rushed to her hips and Terra walked back to the middle of the hall. She glanced to the right, where they had come from. They could just back track maybe, find another way out of here. Through a small window in the doors though, she could see the red glare of the alarms, and heard the sirens faintly. Guards had probably swamped that area all ready, seen the computer (or what was left) and where set on finding whoever had destroyed thousands of dollars worth of machine.

Sighing, Terra dropped her head, her blond hair falling over her face. "Now what, X?" She asked gruffly. When no answer came, she looked up, her hair flashing back against her back with a harsh snap. She looked to her left, then to her right, finally then spinning around. Her mouth gaped open while her eyes bulged as she quickly caught on.

The jerk had left her.

"Of all the stupid- I can't believe he-… I'm going to frikkin' kill him!" She screeched, stomping her foot as her lips snarled. Terra mourned the fact that she didn't have enough time to come up with a more colorful expression to show rightfully her … less than beautiful emotions. Terra dashed back to the side entrance again, looking it over more closely, when her eyes searched upwards. Sure enough, an X shaped hole was in the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her hands curled tightly; making her nails dig into her palms while she scowled at the opening.

Un-clenching her fists, Terra bolted then for the door she had come from, but then skidded to a dead stop. She heard people talking, men… aka guards. They were coming this way. The geomancer muttered under her breath as she looked away and bolted again for the door she had originally tried to exit out of. Both hands gripped the long handle tightly as she tried every other way to open it. It still wouldn't budge. The metal ticked together and-

"Oh… _duh,_ Terra." She cried quietly to herself. With next to no effort, her hands glowed slightly while she reached for the socket of the door, her powers crawling into the earthly element. A grateful sigh escaped her lips. She felt she had found the right area, she started unlocking it when:

_BAM._

Terra jumped as the doors behind her swung open. A short cry had escaped her lips from the pure surprise of it, as she had been concentrating on her powers, which had died back down. The yellow glow dispensed from her hand and abandoned her. Standing in front of her where a group of four armed guards, two of which were woman. Not that it really mattered as she gulped then moved her hand to the door knob and eased her thumb to the trigger.

"FREEZE!" One of the guards cried, pointing a tazer gun her way.

"She's just a kid," the shortest woman snapped in annoyance, her hands going to her rather large hips. "I was kind of expecting someone more… older."

"We got someone up here," a different man called into his walkie-talkie, turning away from the group. They obviously didn't see her as a threat, which Terra felt was her advantage.

Terra looked over her situation. She wasn't going to be taken in by a couple of guards. That was a little embarrassing, besides the fact of well… she kind of needed to stay hidden for note two. There was nothing to her left but the glass windows, below them six stories of air then a hard and cold ground. A little ways ahead, five steps maybe, and to the right was that office building… but it was locked. And her only 'ally'?

Gone.

He was so going to get a piece of her mind when she found his spandex covered butt. Terra searched her grounding, her connection. The earth herself was too far down for proper feel, but the buildings frame was vibrating to her. Terra wasn't yet comfortable handling metal and mineral materials, even though the recent limitation to be washed away was exciting in its own way. She didn't have full power over the metals yet…

But it was all she had to work with.

She didn't want to give away who she was though… it was a dangerous thing to do without killing these people to make sure they didn't talk. But that limit, she refused to cross again. Her peace of mind of knowing most people thought her to be dead wasn't worth others lives. Still, she wanted to avoid it.

"Look," she said, her hand easing around the door. "I was just looking for my dad, he works here, and," they were looking to her now, but only one held a weapon to her. "I got kind 'a lost." She gave a fake chuckle that was intentionally supposed to sound nervous.

"Kid," One of the men said, nodding to the one with the weapon, as it was lowered. "You've spent enough trouble here; don't know how on earth you did that to the computer, but…" He shrugged, his broad shoulders touching his rough face before he looked back to her. "I'll get the heat for that later. So let's just take you in for the night, and call your parents, okay?"

Terra tensed slightly, her body pushing against the door. At the gesture, the man hardened his own posture.

"Do you really want me to hand cuff you?" He said with annoyance.

Terra's eyes flickered to the cuffs, her lips twitched into a small frown for a moment, as her cunningness tweaked to her intention. Quickly, her eyes snapped back to the man as she threw her hands on her hips, throwing the tip of her torso out while she raised a brow at him. "Excuse me?" She snapped. "You're not _taking_ me anywhere."

Raising his own brow, the man glanced to the cuffs then back to her. "I don't have all night. Are you coming quietly or not?" He sighed.

"I am not 'coming' anywhere." She hissed, stretching her neck out towards the guards like a snake to prey.

"Eddie, help me get _Princess_ here." The man turned to his colleague who had been holding the weapon. Eddie gave his officer a bored look, and then pulled his tazer gun to Terra again. This time with more ease as he walked towards her, his lead officer right beside him.

"Look girl, I don't want to-"

Terra but soon gave him reason to use it. With a quick lurch forward she slapped her hands on either side of the short mans shoulders, and brought her knee up into his … well, you can probably guess. She recoiled with a lagged foot, watching Eddie bend over and cry out for a moment before he brought himself to retaliate. Terra watched as he pointed the tazer gun towards her and shot it.

She screamed, but it was a show as the small needle like injections sent a vibrating power through her body. The shock hurt, burned and sizzled… but she had felt worse. She had faced the Titan's, and the power they could muster forward, the tazer was an annoying sensation that numbed her briefly only by the weakness of being human. Terra crumbled to the floor, to her knee's as she bent over and sobbed from the small amount of pain. Inside she felt the degradation and was glad Red X wasn't here to see it. Play or not, he'd be merciless in the jokes.

Even with her head bent down, Terra saw the footsteps of the lead officer walk up to her. She stayed cringed, poised as if in serious pain. It was the reaction everyone had been expecting. "Up you go," he told her, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her up to her feet.

Terra kept her head bowed, even as she was turned around. He took her hands and pulled them behind her back, her fingers twitched irritably, feeling for power with a hungry intention. She heard the clink of the hand cuffs, and behind the curtain of hair her lips twisted slightly. With a clasp, she felt the colt metal touch her wrists. Power soared from her veins, feeding into her heart as she took in a deep and refreshed breath.

Careful not to let the power leak out to show a yellow glow, Terra broke away from the officer with a quick jerk then spun around with a defining round house kick to his chest. She yelled loudly at the declaration then stomped her foot down as he hit the floor breathless. With a deep breath, she looked to the other guards, who all also pulled out tazor weapons, while 'Eddie' pulled out a black … well whatever those stupid beater-upper sticks where called. All Terra cared about was making it back out of this stupid place.

She took on the nearest guard first, poor Eddie. With a powerful twirl, she brought her wrists up and hit him over his face as she swung her back towards him. The cuffs cut into his face, knocking him to the side as Terra regained her foot at once, and rushed back to the center of the guards. The weapon behind her would serve well. Yes, she could have just summoned it forth and used it by itself, but this way… she showed no trait of being anything more than a girl with some mad butt-kicking skills.

Or well… as she liked to think of them as… heh.

She ducked under the first female guard, the short woman would have been a challenge if Terra wasn't so short anyways. Sliding over the ground, she pushed herself up and then round house kicked her in the back before swirling a half moon to the back of her lower neck. Turning her attention away as the first female fell, Terra came face to face with two tazors in her pointed directly towards her. Narrowing her eyes she pulled power from the metal and turned around, throwing her back into the last woman, a thinly framed almost girl like person, probably fresh out of training. She grabbed the belt of the woman, and the metal did the rest, swinging itself up and the woman with it. Terra let go half way, doing her own front flip in the process as the girl was knocked into the man. They both came inches from crashing out the window and where dazed.

Terra walked over, bringing her foot up then over each of their temples to ensure their uncomfortable sleep. She panted, her shoulders heaving back and forth as a sweat beaded down her face. Her heart raced from the excitement, while her wrists ached against the violent pressure she had put herself against. She looked around, eased that no others where in the room as she closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment. With a simple thought, she flooded her thoughts to the cuffs; her hands cringed, and then easily separated as the metal gladly broke in the middle of the chain. Sighing, Terra brought her wrists to her front, frowning as blood dripped down each one from gnawed chaffs.

Her forehead cringed as the pain throbbed, before she broke the cuffs in half again and listened as they fell to the floor with a hard clank. She inspected her wounds a little further, frowning deeply at the rounded gashes. The trophies of her victory weren't worth it, but at least they weren't bleeding too heavily. Tugging her coat sleeves down further as if to hide them, Terra then looked curiously back to the reflections of the windows.

"Now to get out of here," She sighed yet again, her shoulders sagging. The geomancer readied to turn away, when a glow caught her eye. She stared at the reflection in the window, trying to see past the initial view from outside with its black and neon blares of color. The reflection of the office door behind her, a red blinking was coming from the bottom. She was sure it hadn't been there before…

Confused, she stared a little harder, squinting her eyes before turning around to see the real thing. Coming from under the door was a red blink. It kept her confused, until she heard the faint 'beep' of rhythmic motion.

Her eyes snapped wide, as she backed a step then looked to the door she had originally came from. But it was too late. With a rather quiet explosion, Terra threw herself to the floor from instinct, her hands covered her head as she placed her face to the floor. She felt heat swamp over her body, engulfing her for a moment of attack as the windows suffered a lesser fate. Terra cringed with her forehead pressed firmly to the carpeted floor. She felt an amount of energy leave her body, like a whoosh of air exhaling on its own, but it was easy to ignore.

It was over fairly quickly; after she heard the windows shatter into hundreds of pieces. But she didn't get up right away; she opened her eyes and blinked at the dark floor. Something was off. Her shoulders tensed against her face, while she waited a little longer, until her patience ran out. Blinking, Terra slowly lifted her head, and then sat up. Staring in amazement as the shattered window hung motionless around her body. She looked up then cried out and ducked back down as she came close to cutting her scalp open by dagger like pieces.

"How is-…" She muttered, glancing up again at the hanging pieces. The shards reflected her own shattered image, her smeared face and matted hair. Like a severed reflection of herself. Terra blinked wide-eyed, her lips forming a small o with question. But her mind fell elsewhere soon; staring at the pieces she lost a small fuse of her mind that had been one with the glass. With a sharp sizzle within her veins, she felt a lost connection, and the glass continued then its hurl to the ground. Terra cried out loudly as it fell on her. She covered her head, but she felt the sharp pieces slice against her unprotected fingers, and rip through her gloves.

The window shards dropped to the floor with soft tinkles of delicate sound. She then sat up again, and brought her hands back to her chest and looked them over. As if the wrist wounds weren't bad enough, sharp needle like slices against her fingers and top hand added effect.

"I swear if I get another cut," she hissed before nursing the worst finger to her mouth. Her attention turned back to the glass, staring at it with curiosity. How did she hold that in the air? The concept escaped her strangely enough, as she shook her head then looked back to the door. With a gentle roll of her shoulders, Terra looked to the small office door to her right. For all she knew she hadn't controlled that glass at all, maybe someone else was-…

"You!!!" Terra screamed, her finger falling from her lips as her face twisted as if a wolf happening upon the scent of blood. Well, she might as well have.

"What?" Red X asked curiously, cocking his head to the side for a moment as he kicked aside a few timbers left from his explosion. Smoke and dust filled the air around him, while the door was nothing more than a broken bored and several thousand splinters. The walls that now made entrance were charred and splinted by the ripped force of the bomb. But his figure stood calmly between the two walls, his shoulders loose, and his back slightly arched in his carefree stance.

"What?!... _what?!_" She screeched, standing up and stomping her feet towards him. "What do you mean _what?!_ You left me without even saying anything!" Terra threw her hands in the air for a second. But it didn't faze Red X the slightest as he shrugged his right shoulder towards her in dismissal.

"I told you I was leaving."

"No you didn't!"

"Oh well," turning his back and heading back inside the office he said; "I meant too. This door was jammed, had to take the elevator." He joked with a nod to the ceiling.

"Oh that just makes it all the better." Terra hissed, crossing her arms as she glared daggers into his back. "As long as you meant to say something though, everything's fine." She shot.

"Good, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Red X turned to look at her before jabbing a thumb to the wall. "I found a different exit, should take us out of here quicker."

Terra just did what she could to suppress her anger. She knew her face was flushed, she could feel the heat flooding her cheeks and burning under the skin. But she confronted herself, controlled, and then did her best to let the anger leave the tightness of her skin. Shifting her weight to her other leg, Terra put her hands to her hips. "Yeah?" She asked, her voice still tight and angled towards a bitter tone as she cocked an eye towards her less than amusing companion.

"Yeah," He replied as if she were too dumb to fully comprehend what he was saying. But that was a minor tease for him; he was actually kind of being nice today.

_As sad as that notion is,_ Terra thought for an angered splurge of a second before she exhaled and loosened her shoulders. "Fine, then let's get out of here. I'm starving. And don't want to face anymore guards."

--

--

"Cyborg, you and I are going to go pick that guy up from the airport," Robin started. The morning sun had just raised half an hour ago, though most of the Titan's where awake. Everyone had been aware that they would need a head start on the day and had gone to bed earlier the night before. Course that really didn't stop the green changeling from nodding off from time to time. Speaking of which, Robin looked over, glad that the younger member was able to stay mostly-awake. "Beast Boy, we got a report of trouble not too far from here. I need you and Starfire," the boy wonder passed a glance towards the alien. "To go check it out, see if any of it is familiar."

Starfire was the same as usual this morning. Her perky self was wide awake, her body more than trained to such times. Her hair laid flat against her back, her bangs fluffed around her forehead and her eyes bright and awake.

"What is it we are searching for?" She asked; sitting a little lighter on the couch as Beast Boy leaned on it from behind. His elbows spread over it with his chin between him, his eyes a little clouded from his sleep-issues. His hair was ragged, falling in his face and he made no attempt to brush it back.

"Reports say it was a break and enter, big building. I just need you guys to look at it. Let me know if anything looks familiar."

"Aye- aye captain.'" Beast Boy gave a lazy half-hearted salute. It went pretty much ignored; except for a small giggle of amusement from Starfire.

Robin then looked to Raven, who was waiting patiently at the end of the couch, her legs crossed and her look unchanging and waiting. "I need you to wait here and keep an eye on the tower, we shouldn't be gone too long." He looked away, pleased when his friend gave a short and subtle nod before then picking up a different book than usual.

No more words were needed to be exchanged once everyone got their orders. Robin and Cyborg headed for the T-car, while Starfire and Beast Boy got ready to leave towards Sacramento. The trouble there had been stirring up, and even though that wasn't really their territory, they couldn't argue Robin's reasoning to check on it anyways. Trouble had that nasty little habit of migrating after all.

Later, Robin and Cyborg had already left, while the changeling and alien had their breakfasts. Neither of them wanted to make a rout all the way to Sacramento without something in their stomachs.

Beast Boy quickly stuffed another bite full of his sandwich into his mouth. Chewing two times then swallowing just to get another bite in a few seconds sooner. The lettuce, tomato and fake turkey meat filled his stomach. Or well… they did along with the two he had already consumed. An empty root beer can on the counter laid by his elbow confirmed his almost done-lunch. Finishing the last bite, Beast Boy chugged the rest of his drink, then tossed the can over the counter. Not really caring where it landed; though it obviously wasn't the trash can.

He stood up and stretched, then looked over to Starfire who had finished her meal a few minutes before him. The snack would hold them over until they got back, at least as long as they didn't spend too long. "I'm ready if you are," he told his friend who nodded.

"Then let us hurry, I was hoping that I might be able to catch the programming that is on tomorrow." Starfire's feet lightly lifted from the floor, her ankles twirled inwards.

Nodding, Beast Boy turned to Raven, the only other teen left in the room. Therefore, his obligation was to bug her one last time before giving her any type of break from his presence. "Left over pizza is in the fridge, Rae," the changeling started backing away towards the main hall as Raven turned in her seat to look at him. It wasn't really a look of amusement.

"You got our numbers, don't stay up too late, get your homework done, and whatever you do; _don't _get wet or eat anything after midnight." With that final statement, Beast Boy of course had to morph into a mouse to avoid the flying couch cushion that was aimed directly at his head.

He made a beeline for the door and returned to his human state just in time to take off while the hall door slid closed behind Starfire. Beast Boy laughed to himself as he heard Raven shout something back to him, but he really didn't listen. He was excited to get out of the tower, out of the city even… even if he did doubt there was anything to worry about.

--

--

The next couple of hours didn't drag nearly as long as Raven would have thought. She stayed in her room for the most part, preparing herself for her new (and slightly unwelcomed) student. She stood to her bookshelf, fingering old book edges and remembering their content. The curtains had been opened, and the morning sun flooded in as much as it could. Her window partially faced the east, which explained the sun rising in her window. As Raven moved to a different shelf, her blue cloak swirled just above the floor and around her ankles, with her hood down, her neatly brushed hair touched her chin at its longest point.

She looked like what she always did; change wasn't something she took activity in. Keeping her mutterings to herself, Raven finally decided on a particular title. Her pale gray fingers gripped the edge with gentle care, and pulled the book to her chest. Violet eyes lowering, Raven opened the smaller book of her collection and opened it towards the middle.

It was a simple book. One she had started off with to help guide her through her understanding and learning of what was once a new power. She had been much younger then, ten maybe, but these where one of those books that never lost their charm. No pun intended.

Raven read a few sentences, before closing it softly and setting it aside to her dresser. She had just finished her meditation a little over thirty minutes ago, and had gotten to work putting together enough things to keep this kid busy, maybe then she wouldn't have to interfere much.

"Raven."

She blinked, then removed her T-com from her side and lifted it to her chest, pointed upwards then flipped the lid open. "Yeah?"

"We're almost home; I thought I'd give you the heads up. Were you meditating or anything?" Robin asked.

She shook her head lightly, making her thin hair flutter around her face. "No. I'm done."

"Alright, see you soon. Robin out."

With a less than excited sigh, Raven closed her T-com and clipped it back to her belt before heading back upstairs to the rec room. She didn't want to meet them down at the door, so decided to just wait to where they would end up eventually. She took her time, walking through the halls quietly while enjoying the less than rare break from the constant noise that came with living with four other teenagers. Her cloak around her was wrapped tightly, her hood drawn so that it shaded her face. Before entering the rec-room, Raven rolled her shoulders back and let loose the breath building within her chest. Her eyes lowered into a slanted look as the door opened and she stepped through it.

She looked around a few times, noticing it was still empty. But in a corner of her mind, she felt the presence of her friends, and another being. She didn't pry it long, but instead walked softly to the eating table. The built-in couch behind the table was left un-eased as she leaned against the walkway instead. Her arms crossed so that her cloak parted around her small frame.

To the side, she didn't wait long until the door opened and Robin walked in first before he was followed by their new company. He was different from what Raven remembered, and softly she cocked her brow upwards. Her lips firmed against her face as she quickly looked to Robin.

"Cyborg's in the garage," he explained with a brief shrug. Robin looked at them both before taking his leave back out of the hall. Raven watched him leave, shifting her weight to her other foot as she snorted as he abandoned her to deal with the kid.

"You must be Raven." He said. Raven looked to him, frowning still. Allen shifted then let his duffle bag slide further down his shoulder. Something about him was different than she had expected. Ignoring manners, Raven studied him for a moment, her eyes running over his gawky frame with interest. There was a different air about him; it intrigued her with a morbid interest. An intense feel was vibrating from his mind, his powers floating carelessly into the open, and she knew there was a lot of work to do.

Allen shifted again as he averted his eyes away, seemingly uncomfortable as his new tutor looked him over. With a roll of her shoulders, Raven walked closer, then a full circle around the boy before stopping in front of him. He was a little taller, but she had always been short. Staring intently to his face, Raven squinted her eyes slightly, the already cat like look narrowed into an intense shape. Allen tensed his shoulders and backed a step, but Raven was already at work. His powers felt different, she couldn't put her finger on it without invading his mind. Gloating around his face was an unearthly presence, a spiritual numbing that sent a shiver even down her spine. Already, she knew that whatever haunted him wasn't a normal empathy.

"Come on," Raven turned her back to him and started walking up the steps before stopping and glancing over her shoulder. "We have a lot to work on."

* * *

Yey! Nine pages! Long chapters 8D


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Chapter Fourteen:_

Every bone ached, her skin felt like fire, searing from all of the abrasions and cuts that it had endured over the course of a few days. Her wrists were already scabbing over, leaving her in slight pain with every movement as the patched skin gritted together. Her back didn't hurt as much, but her face was still sore and bruised. It was ignored for the most part, sitting with her back against the tree she watched the sun slowly begin making its way to the earth's edge.

Terra had camped out in the woods, wanting far away from the city after all the excitement. She rolled her shoulders back and hugged her knee's closer to her chest while looking out to the west. Red X had stayed in the cit y though, and she hadn't seen him since yesterday morning.

Her eyes narrowed at his name mentioned within her thoughts. Her grip tightened around her knees, causing her wrists to emit their pain again. At her bodies signal, she released the pressure soon, and sighed, shaking her head and setting her chin to her knees. They had fought _again,_ after he mentioned something about going after Slade. Terra tensed again, her lips tightening.

_Flashback; _

"You can't be serious," she had shot, her eyes turning to Red X harshly.

"Why not?" He had shot back to her, giving her a side long look as they strolled quickly through the alley way.

"It's dangerous, for one." Terra listed quickly. "Second, it's just a bad idea." She had not been able to glance over her shoulder as sirens continued to scream in the distance.

"I'm not scared of him like you are." He said a little too easily. Terra had set her jaw tight, her brows clenching her forehead while she looked back to X.

"I'm not scared of him," she lied. "I just-"… she hadn't known how to put it. _You could get hurt, Slade might mess with your head… you could get hurt._ But she hadn't picked any of those. "Don't trust him. You shouldn't either."

"I never said I trusted him, I just said I'm interested."

"This is about that Zucco guy isn't it?" She rushed.

"Maybe it is, so what?"

"So what is your deal with him?" Terra had shaken her head, trying to understand his mind.

"None of your business." Red X clenched his shoulders defensively, before they had exited the alley and into an older road. The place had been empty, deserted and quiet in the darkness. Terra had raised her chin at his protest, still watching him carefully.

"Fine," She had growled. "Just do what you always do." With a harsh snap of her neck Terra had looked back away and quickened her pace. With that, Red X had fallen further behind, Terra hadn't stopped and continued back into the countryside, leaving him behind her.

_End._

But though she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about what Slade had said. It had kept her up most of the day, her thoughts racing as she shivered occasionally. Terra had been surprised that telling the Titans wasn't number one on her list, but her thoughts had kept locked on just her and X. Sadly enough.

Terra grunted and slammed her head back. "I need a break," she muttered to herself. Standing up with a little hesitation, she declared she wasn't waiting for Red X to find her. If he wanted to see her, he could actually work. Right now she could care less anyways, he was driving her nuts, seeing him annoyed or better yet, angry, would make her night. There was still a few hours of day light left, and she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

She made quick work of getting through the woods. Though a little cautious, Terra used her powers to lift and land her beyond and over ditches and small cliffs, she followed a deer trail a little ways then turned out of the heavily wooded areas and cut past the suburbs. She was quick, and nobody thought twice about a teenager running around on a Saturday evening.

Terra wanted to see the city, it had been a long time since she had last been to Sacramento, and wanted to just walk around like a normal person, and see what she could find. She caught the next bus into town, and before long stepped out into the streets. Terra looked around, ignoring the people who piled off of the bus behind her, and tugged her cuffs over her wrists further and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets.

Her stomach growled, a churning bubbling noise erupted from her stomach and caused an ache to form. Frowning at her bodies whine against its emptiness, Terra moved herself to the side and dug her hand into her pocket. The city continued to buzz around her, ignoring her. Just the same, she didn't need attention… not that anything she was doing would draw attention.

Her fingers clenched around something from her pocket and she quickly tugged her catch back out and held her palm open. "Wow… aren't I Richey Rich?" She muttered dryly. Five dollars, a gum wrapper and three quarters. Terra clenched her hand again and stuffed her money back into her pocket. She supposed it would buy her something to eat.

And with a sort of a grudge, she set out to the streets. Her hands stuffed tightly in her pockets, Terra looked into the store windows as she passed. The day was ending soon and so the fresh scent of nighttime tried to wash over the city, so heavily clouded with smoke and fumes. Terra enjoyed the feeling of other people around her though, she wasn't so… lonely. Grinning so that her face brightened, the sixteen year old stalked down the side walk at a leisure pace.

She passed other groups of teenagers, casting side long looks to them as she frowned with envy. The group was laughing and chattering away as they hunted down the city side lines. Shrugging her shoulders, Terra turned back away and looked to her right at the store fronts she was passing. A while later, she bought herself a hotdog, that of course didn't hold her grip long as she quickly devoured it, then wished it hadn't ended so quickly. But with a brush of her palms over her denim shorts, she sighed and had continued. It wasn't long that things started looking familiar to her. Terra looked around from side to side, noting the larger buildings, as she had stumbled out of the shopping strips. She gave herself a cocked frown as she looked up. The movement made her blond hair spill from her face and over her shoulders, bulged by her coat, which she hugged closer before continuing.

She passed an alley, and then stopped. Terra felt her shoulders tense as a wet shiver drippled down her spine. The feeling chilled her from the inside out, sending a haze of thought to her mind as a nagging sensation tumbled within her. The feeling was one she knew, and feared from past trauma. With a soft grasp of breath, Terra hugged her shoulders tighter then slowly looked over her shoulder. The crowded streets behind and around her seemed normal enough… but she was being watched.

The notion grasped her as another shiver entangled down then thoroughly chilled her. But she refused to let herself run away from it… at least not yet. She jittered a few steps backwards then turned fully around and stalked quietly to the alley. People passing gave her little interest, those who did, gave her odd looks but nothing else. Terra didn't notice them anyways; she crept to the alley opening before placing her hand against the cold building outside.

_It's always dark alley ways._ She mused before looking it over. The sun hadn't faded entirely. But the crevis was dark anyways. "X?" She called somewhat quietly, taking a hesitant step inside. Terra frowned further; something within everything inside her was tinged with the hazy warning, an anxious itch within her nature. Her powers where triggered automatically by such emotions, unwillingly she twined herself with the earth as its vibes became once more clear and touching.

"There's nothing here," she told herself in a low tone. Her chin dipped further down towards her chest as her hair fluttered over her eyes. She brushed them back with her palm then snorted towards the alley. "I'm so paranoid," Terra chuckled as she rolled her shoulders back and again walked down the side walk. That was it; she just needed a break more than she had originally thought; now she was getting false senses of being stalked, great.

Terra skidded to a sharp halt. Under her feet she felt a pounding vibration, yellow ripples of the earth brushed against her consciences and Terra let her instinct take over. With a sharp bend, she threw herself to the ground and rolled forward then looked up with a snap snap of her neck. Like liquid her hair flapped against her back then vibrated around her face, where her blue eyes narrowed. Jumping over where her head had been, a nimble like person also rolled to the ground then turned to face her.

The girl had short black hair that touched around her round cheek bones. Her body was small and thin, but taller than Terra herself. Her legs long, angled and her arms thin and well shaped for combat. Her eyes however, where deep and empty, motionless and without inner self. Black and deep blue spandex covered her body, bending light around her in the well designed outfit.

Terra blinked, raising a brow towards the girl as her fingers gripped the pavement. The people around them had spread out, most looking at them with confusion or distaste. "Who are you?!" Terra cried as her brows then narrowed towards her nose.

The girl didn't answer however; instead she swiftly pulled out a short, but dangerously sharp knife and tensed her shoulders from her awkward twist of shape.

With a snap of her eyes, Terra also tensed but further away. "Oh shi..." She didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence as she was forced to lurch to the side to avoid a quick thrust of the weapon. Terra scrambled to her feet and instinctively took off down the side walk.

A few people cried out from surprise of what had just begun, but Terra was just worried about getting to a secluded place. Her powers roared within her, begging to be let out of their cage, clawing from inside of her to be released to do their job. Terra suppressed the enormous feel, and instead dodged citizens of the city.

She had no idea who this person was, nor why the hell they were chasing her. The only thing that mattered was getting away so she could defend herself, using her powers right in the middle of Sacramento would cause so much news, if she wasn't busy running she would have shivered from the thought.

Terra stopped and looked over her shoulder to see were her attacker was, but she ended up letting out a loud yelp and moving to the side as the girl rushed a head long thrust towards Terra. Even when she missed, the girl turned forward and then spun around and moved to attack the geomancer once more. Terra hardened her fists and then flattened her hand out into a knife like resemblance. She moved and blocked the knife thrust with a hit to the wrists, pushing the attacking hand away. With a cry she move her feet forward and sent a chop to the girl's neck. It was blocked, and Terra then moved her torso into a twist to avoid another stab aimed at her head.

Snarling, Terra brought her leg up and knocked the knife out of the girls hand then pulled a half moon crescent kick to her chest. The black haired girl yelled as she flew backwards to the ground. Glad she hadn't neglected her training, Terra took the moment to turn back on her heels and disengage from the fight. Her body was fit from its constant effort to survive, and she was able to pick up speed once more. She jammed her shoulders against other people, ignoring their screams of protest and just worked on finding her way out of here.

Her mind raced, adrenalin pulsed through her veins and pushed her to limits. The feel was a state of its own, but she was failing to stay far ahead of her pursuer. Terra felt her following, the earth under her feet betrayed her attackers footsteps and projected to Terra snap shots of where her feet where.

Gritting her teeth together, Terra avoided another group of people while their cries echoed to her as the other girl simply plowed through them.

_This isn't working… where is X when I need him?! I can't fight her in the streets, not without notice. _Terra dodged more people then sharply skidded to a pause then jolted from her heels and turned a corner. _Who is she anyways?! God, I stay low and people still want to kill me. What is up with that?! What if she is from that corp we were in last night… probably has something to do with Slade, great… I knew he couldn't be- _

But Terra was cut out of her mental train of thought. With a loud and pulsing _SMACK_ she felt her body hurl into another being. It took all the air out of her body as she jammed her eyes closed and stumbled backwards with wobbly steps. Her chest burned from her high speeds, but now her sudden loss of breath left her slightly shocked.

"Terra?!"

--

--

Red X had been half passed out on the old roof tops. The lower end of town was to his liking, as were most of the places he had ever stayed. It came with the long time knowledge of staying in places as such that gave it a comfort. Though with a grudge, he pushed away any feeling of comfort and looked over his shoulder again. It was a luxury he didn't allow.

But of course he was alone, the old roof top was high enough for him to see the other houses tops, and had a shed up top for him to lean against or hide inside. Not that it was needed; nobody had been up here for quite awhile. He could tell because it was one of the few places that weren't littered with beer cans.

"Just as well," he muttered, slinking back against the side of the shed. He hadn't slept most of the day either; instead he had been hanging around here thinking about Slade's advice. With a shift of his eyes, Red X looked to his side and rolled his shoulders back as he rubbed the heel of his foot into the concrete. His face was stuffy inside the mask, but dark hadn't fallen, and he refused to unmask himself in such a place so ignored the suffocating intention of his own breath.

His eyes narrowed slightly, the white endless covers kept anything from seeing the feel his eyes could have shown however.

"If he went through this much effort, it has to be good." Red X told himself as his arms tightened around his chest. He was going to go, Terra wouldn't like it, but he didn't care. Much… kind of… not the slightest…-

With a heave of his breath, Red X pushed himself from the roof top and stood up. A short burst of cold air pulsed his cape around his legs and body. His eyes narrowed further, his face hurt from the cringe but it felt good to keep his mind on something else. He didn't even want to listen to himself think about Terra, even if he did without intention.

He wanted to deny anything that had to do with her. Red X refused to let himself take into account what she thought or felt, he saw it within himself as weakness, a crack against his shell. What she was becoming was like a premonition of certain failure to his mind.

Cracking his knuckles, Red X looked down to the alley ways and shrugged his shoulders as he loosened up his posture. The movement stung at his wounded shoulder, but he was able to ignore the bandaged pain easily enough. He pushed Terra from his mind and instead on what information Slade could have. For a moment, he lifted his hand to his face and flexed, watching as the suite bended with his movement, before lowering his hand. "Only one way to find out." He chuckled to himself.

Red X froze, his shoulders tightening against his spine, while he felt his neck flex his chin outwards. His eyes flickered to look behind him. Someone was coming; his heightened senses warned him of it. He felt a part of him begin to flourish, a cocky grin tinged at his lips though it too was hidden. Their footsteps where light, but not light enough.

With a sudden movement, Red X turned around and blocked a potentially serious blow to his head. He grinned, looking at the person dressed completely in black. Only their eyes embodied them, the rest of their body was hidden by the darkening evening in a black suite.

"What are you supposed to be?" Red X mocked, holding their fist up front of his face as he slowly drew it upwards with his own strength. "A ninja or something?"

With a loud cry, the person through their extra fist towards his gut. Red X moved out of the way and used his leverage against their arm to throw him over the edge. Whoever it was went hurtling over the edge of the building, but as if they caught air underneath them and they spun a wide circle back to the roof top.

Red X raised his brow as he backed a step. "Well… that's a neat trick." Running away wasn't in his best interest, instead he threw his hands outwards and activated the sharp blades that arose from the top of his hands. The over sized red x's shown a glistening maroon color, their essence periling the evening.

With a rush he ran towards his new faced enemy, who quickly ducked the attack and went for a low blow to Red X's torso, he blocked it with a sharp clank of his knives battering the fist away. Red X went for a low stab to the persons shoulder crevis. It was blocked and X quickly then moved to the side and retreated for a moment of regaining his own ground. As his enemy rushed him, Red X moved to the side and then moved to his back and managed to clip the knives against their back. The dressed attacker didn't show any signs of pain as he quickly rounded back. Red X narrowed his eyes then narrowly dodged a blow to his chest, as he backed away he cautiously watched the 'ninja wanna-be' pulled out a thin short knife.

Red X raised his brow to it, but felt no real threat yet. With a quick grab to his belt he pulled out a small x, he activated it then tossed it directly towards the person. It expanded and meant to catch the person within its spidery clutches. With a hurl, they threw them self to the ground and rolled between the gap at the bottom of the x shape.

Red X threw the back of his hands out and blocked a rolling knife attack aimed to his chest. With a short grunt he threw the attacker a few paces away then felt irritation grow within him. This person was quick, and headstrong in his rushing attacks, but Red X felt that he could still win, what else would he think?

He flicked his hands outwards, the blades churning then into a soon fast zoom of motion. They twirled and whistled in their motion, and Red X arched his back lower, watching his recent enemy do the same, only holding the knife outwards towards the back.

--

--

Terra's eyes opened wide as she gasped suddenly. At the voice she stumbled back another step, as she forgot to breathe again. She was soon reminded by the increased burn in her chest so she took a few short breaths before quickly looking over her shoulder then back to Beast Boy with pure surprise. Her face felt taught, her brows pulling her skin upwards while her mouth stretched it back down.

He looked as surprised as she was, neither seemed to notice he had grabbed her arm after she had crashed into him. They just stared for a short, but indifferent amount of time that seemed to drag longer into the liquid of time.

Her powers churned inside her stomach, queasy and unreadable. Terra suffered for the moment that her interaction with earth went offline. When she stumbled over her surprise, she was quickly warned that her attacker was growing closer. Giving Beast Boy a short shake of her head as she frowned then jolted from his grip.

Beast Boy called back after her, but she had only stayed long enough to take into account Starfire had been just a few paces away. Rush filled her, her blood ran flushing to her skin and her heart beat jumped dramatically in the excitement.

_What are they doing out here?_ She wondered without help to the thought. She heard them cry out in surprise as (mostly likely) the girl knocked past them and towards her. Her bolt was fast, she took several turns and crossed the street a few times and even tried a few switch backs, but she wasn't losing this person. The long minutes dragged, her legs began to burn from the high speed, her face was flushed as sweat beaded down her forehead, only to chill her in the cold air.

Terra clenched her teeth then eyed the coming corner. She couldn't keep this up, screw the city, she had to defend herself. She tensed her legs, and then threw herself to the other side of the sidewalk corner. Terra spun around, her fists clenched tightly as she waited for her pursuer to follow

As soon as she saw the blur of black, Terra screamed and lurched forward. With a fly of her fist she nailed the girl in the temple. Terra watched as she stumbled mindlessly a few steps, then somehow was able to turn back and face the geomancer with the same empty expression. With a short scream, Terra ducked away from a potential blow and rolled to the side. Laying on her back she snarled tightly and kicked her leg out against the girl. It was dodged, and Terra was forced to fly back to her feet as she then rolled from her back and brought a powerful chest high kick towards the girl. It hit, but the power Terra had thrown made her stumble on her landing.

The girl had recovered quickly and took a few steps back. Terra stared at her confused, her brow arching as her fists clenched uneasily.

The girl's lips where muttering wordlessly, her black hair vibe'd then pulsed around her head for a moment before floating airlessly around her cheek bones. Her eyes emptied further, her pale pink lips never stopping their uncatchable chant.

"Oh this is so going to be bad," Terra moaned. No sooner had she expressed herself, than with a flush of her hands the girl pulsed her long fingers towards Terra.

With a powerful whoosh of pure power, a pulse of energy smacked Terra flatly and pushed her back. The energy pushed her harder and harder, Terra opened her eyes wide, feeling her chest being compressed slowly as the energy surrounded and then pushed her further towards the street. She choked, trying to move to grab her throat as if it would help her breath, but she was immobile.

People began to scream in the streets, but Terra felt the world going dim, her head became dull and light headed as if every breath of air she had left were migrating to the top of her head. It burned and constricted, but Terra had no power to move.

Her mind pulsed rapidly, thoughts churned then angered and roared with definition. The earth began to rumble profoundly, aggressing that it would not allow its companion to die so willingly. Terra felt her eyes trying to close, but she didn't have power even for that. She was mutilated in a way that her face expressed a dying sense, but her mouth and eyes stayed wide in their shock.

With her control leaving her, it left the earth to use the power as it would. With a loud and obscured roar or life, two large slabs arose from the sidewalk on either side of the chanting girl. They where at least seven feet tall, thick and heavy they moved to crush her with rage. But her eyes fluttered, her long lashes moving over her eyes then flickering upwards as she out stretched her hand. She muttered again under her breath and waves of air pulsed into the stones, crumbling them back to the ground.

It had proved as a distraction however, and Terra felt to her knee's gasping for air. She gagged then sputtered as she lightly gripped her throat. Her hair trailed down to the concrete, like a puddle around her face. She took in long drawn breaths, staring at the sidewalk as people began to cry out and whisper around her.

Terra closed her eyes, feeling the earth slither back to her like a snake to its cave. She felt a long and drawn power rumble through the earth then up into her body. It ran through every vein and tinged her mind with its own conscience. As crazy as it sounded, she felt it as another being, brushing against her mind with its own whispers. A yellow glow emitted from her palms, and as Terra sat up she looked at her hands then frowned. With a sharp bite of her teeth against each other, her hands clenched as she looked up at the girl.

She stood quietly, her body shadowing against the fading sun as her empty white eyes remained unmoving towards Terra. Sirens where wailing in the distance, but Terra felt herself become enraged, self defense was inscrolled deep within her mind from her past experiences.. She stood up slowly, not letting herself become touched by the eyes of witnesses. Her hair lifted then fluttered around her shoulders, her eyes tinting yellow only to the amount of changing from blue. Her brows narrowed as she took in a deep breath of to-be regret.

Terra moved suddenly, her front foot smoothed over the ground as a pillar of earth arose in front of her. Throwing herself into it, Terra spun and kicked the pillar with a defining scream. The chunk hurdled towards the girl, but she dodged it. Terra had expected it; she moved to the side to dodge another blow to her head and then brought her own fist towards the girl's neck. The girl spun and caught Terra's fist and they engaged in a quick and hostile up-and-personal hand to hand fight. Terra blocked only to have her own fists stopped and pushed to the side by the skilled fighter. The knife had been drawn again and it added extra caution to Terra's moves. She dodged the sharp blade several times as it sliced towards her throat and stomach, and on many occasions to her arms. Terra soon was able to disarm the girl from her knife, but the fists didn't stop flying because of it.

It had seemed to last longer than it did. Terra ducked a aimed high front kick then snarled and slammed her tensed arm against the girls legs. She fell with a short yelp and Terra took the moment to tackle her. She screamed and jumped forward, grabbing her shoulders and attempting to hold her down. The girl resisted intently, her thin carved brows narrowed into a snarling look of ambition. She kicked Terra over then tackled. But the geomancer was less than ready to allow an easy win.

Tensing her brows, Terra screamed as the earth emitted a sting and left her body. The powerful vibes sunk into the earth. It replied to her with a growl of life before two uneven pillars arose and threw the girl up into the air. Terra regained her feet with a scramble; she looked wide mouthed to the girl flying through the air. Of no intent of her own, she seemed to have lost control, no time to mutter any scathing chants she hurdled straight into traffic.

At first, Terra smiled at the intention as traffic zoomed around the twisted body. The power within her chuckled at the victory, flowing through her veins and over her eyes. Horns blared, the sirens grew closer as people both flooded away from her, and grew closer with flashing cameras. But she watched the girl try to get up, she was dazed and uncertain, and slowly Terra grew pity. She tried to push the gnarled hatred away, but reminded herself that it had been self defense. The part of her, the merciful person who tried so hard to stay surfaced, fought intently on regaining control. It was like a battle of two personalities she knew how to play so well.

A loud horn blared, tires locked in brake and swerving. Terra looked sharply to the right where a taxi was failing to move out of the way. She gasped then looked back to the girl instinctively.

"Look out!" She screamed, rushing past parked cars and in between her enemy and the moving automobile. With a resistant and disgruntled sigh and released another pound of power, and pushed her hand outwards.

With a sharp hurtled stop, the taxi stopped then moaned against the pressure as Terra cringed her fingers; resulting in the metal in the car to bend and crumble. Even though that part hadn't been part of her intention.

The driver had an awed and scared face, but Terra had no care for him, and instead released the taxi once she was sure it wasn't going anywhere. The force had taken her breath away, but she didn't let it show as she regained it quickly then turned down to the girl.

There was a pause, before the girl reached out her hand then clenched her long spidery fingers with hostility. Terra didn't have time to do anything but gasp before the same suffocating and penetrating power whooshed over her like a tidal wave. She gasped again, louder though it did nothing to save her. The power pushed her against the hood of the car, her back flatting against it as her legs kicked wildly. The girl stood up, her face unmoving as she stood with a darker grace. An air pushed her black hair around her face that did not move.

Terra tried crying out but nothing worked; only strangled noises erupted from her gagged throat. The power began to sink into her again, holding the tighter lock around her body and keeping her from gaining any control over her. The earth rumbled again, but Terra had not exercised her powers as much in the past months… and her will was weak; already used.

"Step away from the vehicle, and put your hands in the air." A loud voice demanded over a microphone. The cops must've finally made it, but Terra couldn't find herself to care about it. Her throat burned, her chest burned, her mind fuzzed further as she again begin to drift out of her conscience.

A loud and whizzing noise rang abruptly in the air, like a whistling scream before a loud ping as it hit the ground. Terra couldn't see properly as her body shut down from lack of air. But as the loud pings continued, the pressure was released from her throat and chest, air returned to her face and Terra crumbled to the concrete again. Her brows narrowed on her face as she harshly screamed within herself for showing weakness. She pounded a fist to the ground, but was interrupted as she jolted when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up, feeling her body stiffen before she met the hand to the face.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at her with worry. With a stiff nod, Terra then looked away. Though his gaze lingered on her longer, the changeling removed his touch and backed away before joining Starfire in the battle. Terra watched him, frowning and without certainty.

She eyed the situation; right now… most eyes were on Beast Boy and Starfire, as they engaged in an active fight with the mystery attacker. No one was looking at her… they would soon enough. But for now she was clear. A lump formed in Terra's throat as she slowly scooted to the side of the taxi, her gnarled hands scraping against the pavement as she slowly then rose to her feet. A twist formed in her gut, she wasn't sure if it was lack of air, or something else…

But quickly she turned on her heels and blended into the crowed. She pulled her coat neck up to her chin and pulled her hair over her face. She felt an unbearable urge to look back, but bested it and once out of the main crowd, took off down the street before anyone could notice she was missing.

Her steps where hurried, her breath rapid as she quickly escaped all the excitement. Blending into the crowds as her body tried recovering from the unexpected battle. Someone wanted her hurt, there were a million reasons to that, but they knew where she was, her styles… and a deep thought within her said that the girl had only been a pawn. A greater game was being played.

Terra narrowed her brows and let out a scathed breath that froze in the night air. But to know where she was, they would know where Red X was… what if they went looking for her by looking for him?... Or possibly the other way around.

Terra tensed her shoulders, her eyes blinking then opening wide expression wise. She grabbed her breath hurriedly, and then dashed down the streets with effort. _I gotta find X._

_

* * *

_

WOOT! Another ten pages! Lots of long chapters lately... not sure why. They just keep growing O.o  
A lot of things happened in this chapter, that weren't supposed too... I have no idea where that girls powers came from... she just kinda got them, LOL, BB and Starfire weren't supposed to be there either... they just popped up... darn characters are taking over.

I hope the fight scenes weren't too confusing D= I was having a bit of trouble with them, and edited like four times before I finally screamed something along the lines of "Fine! Don't makes sense you stupid #$ %&&* #$" or something. xD!!

Thanks for reading :D


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter Fifteen:_

With a heavy grunt, Red X ducked another blow aimed for his head and pushed his fists forward. The red knives cut into the attacker's stomach. But not even that phased the person, as they recoiled and then turned a round house kick to X's head. X was taken by short surprise and knocked to the side. He didn't miss his beat, and rolled to his feet then jumped back to the fight.

His gadgets weren't working, every attempt he tried with them ended up in just costing him time. Whoever this was; was fast and they used the speed well. With another potential blow towards the person's temple, they moved and brought their knee up into X's stomach, forcing him to recoil away with his arm wrapped around his middle.

Red X glared, the only thing keeping him fighting was his self-righteous ego, he couldn't' lose to this person who had came out of nowhere.

The 'ninja' as Red X had mocked, wasn't in the best shape. Blood dripped from his stomach, pooling at the ground where he stood. His black shirt was tainted in color. The open areas around his eyes were far from perfect. He had a large cut running from his left forehead to the right side of his chin. Red X's knife had slit a long, but shallow wound that had cut the mask, and left a gothic like blood trail running down the persons face. Twin slash marks across the chest, showed X that his attacker was male as the skin showed in a bloodied mess.

X had blocked most the knife attacks aimed towards him, but his wounded shoulder was burning, and he had a less than pretty cut that went from his inner left thigh that twirled around his leg to his calf. It too had been a shallow cut, and hadn't slowed him down long.

Never the less, neither where willing to give into the battle. The man wouldn't even speak, leaving X to make all of the mocking comments. With a short brace, Red X threw himself back towards the man, the break ending he did the same and whipped his knife out from behind his back.

Red X ducked, feeling himself scrape against the concrete. He was fast, and as soon as the knife went over his head, he stood up to the side and brought his two x knives over and into the man's arm. Quickly he then recoiled, surprised that still no cry of pain emitted from the man. Skin was ripped, dug into and the arm was bleeding profoundly, but the man simply took the knife with his other hand and moved back to Red X.

"What kind of stuff are you taking?!" Red X called, again ducking another blow. This time he rolled around to the side and brought his leg around and attempted to knock his feet from under him. But he jumped, and in his mid flight move he spun around and directed the knife long ways towards X. Grunting, Red X pulsed his fists up and then braced himself for impact.

The force was stunning, the entire weight of the man was targeted directly into the knife, and as it punched into Red X's blocking wall, it snapped his arms and made his bones grind in pain. Red X grunted again, his teeth sawing together under his mask as the pressure continued to push down on him. The eyes in the man where like vast pools of white, no shinning and arched expression was to be seen in them. X was easily able to note this was they where face to face.

Recovering from the shock, Red X sucked in his breath then pushed his strength back against his attacker. With a heave he managed to send him flying back, and Red X then quick to his chance to regain his feet. He had always been an 'in and out' kind of fighter; strength wasn't what he used as he relied on speed.

The man back flipped, landing on all fours, he eyed Red X for a minute, before pushing himself forward with a fast jolt of power. X ducked a blow, but was then knocked harshly as the man brought his knee up into X's jaw. The blow was loud and powerful, the THUMP of it ringing in his head as Red X stumbled backwards, his vision dizzy.

Giving his attacker a snarling snort, Red X moved his hand to his belt with uncertain intent. But as his fingers clutched one of his throwing knives, his face was met by the man's foot slamming against it. With another thump chiming mockery in his head, Red X was again thrown backwards. Even against his dizzy state he forced himself back again, rolling to his feet; or he would have.

The edge of the building had been closer than he had calculated. With a scruff against the pavement he slid off the side. Unlike a normal person, he didn't panic, his mind was cool, but he moved quick and grabbed the edge of the building with one hand. Grunting at the pressure, Red X turned his back to the building, feeling the strain in his arm and looked around. He was irritated that the fire escape below could not be used, as it was half hanging off of the building.

His fight up top wasn't working out though, and X quickly calculated his next move as he readied to let go of the building, he could then push himself off and get enough flight to-

A loud commotion distracted him, the roof then building quaked and rumbled loudly as if the foundation had been touched. X grunted then grudedly swung his chest back to the building, feeling the brick scrape and rub against the suite.

"I leave you alone for a little bit," The familiar voice mocked with a chine tinting it. "And you already go and get yourself a new friend. I think I'm feeling a little replaced."

Red X narrowed his eyes before throwing his other arm up and gripping the side with his elbow, then pulling himself up over the ledge. He grunted, pushing himself upright to his feet before brushing his suite off. "I had him."

"Sure you did," Terra rolled her eyes, looking down at the man who was now immobile within the roof top. The concrete had been brought up in a tight loop around his neck and torso, he was strapped firmly on his back, and had little chance of getting out. The energy it had taken to do that though showed as Terra trembled and wavered.

"What happened to you?" Red X asked, giving her a side long look.

Terra blinked, looking to him as if surprised he had asked. Rubbing it away, she shrugged and looked back away. "I had someone on my tail."

"Yeah?" He lifted the corner of his eye. "How bad did you get your butt kicked?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Terra muttered her arms soon then crossed. She looked tired, weak and uneasy. The night was heavy over her small body; her jacket didn't seem enough to keep her warm.

Shrugging off his observation, Red X turned to her. "Lost that bad huh?"

"I didn't say I lost," she hissed.

"Didn't say you won either. Besides," Red X shrugged with a teasing voice. "You don't have to lose to get your butt swamped."

"Just shut up. You could have said 'thanks' or something along the lines of it."

"Could've." He agreed with a mocking voice. Red X glanced down at the guy who had been moments ago been in combat. With a nudge he tapped him in the temple with his foot. But the man only groaned, his mask taken off his pale skin was almost lumerence, and a large purple bruise was covering his forehead. Looking back to Terra; Red X raised one his eye slightly in her direction, in return she gave him a smug little grin as her hands went to her hips.

Shrugging his shoulders back as he stood up straight, Red X said; "It's probably not safe here."

"Naw… maybe?"

"I know another place a little further towards the countryside." Red X looked towards her. She needed sleep- rest. Her body had already been in need of it, and whatever she had fought had left her drained. It came from the restriction of being a young human, forced to grow up too soon.

He wouldn't let her catch on to anything thought implying to that; he rather let her stay in a bad mood. It was funnier.

Terra touched her forehead with her finger tips and leaned back. She sighed slightly and closed her eyes, as if she had a headache. Then, looking to the man who laid on the ground, she gestured towards him. Oddly, he made no noise, but took it all quietly.

"What do you think we should do about him?"

"Leave him," Red X supplied before dashing to the fire escape. He stumbled slightly from his leg, but the pain was only that, it wasn't a serious wound, but the suite would need repaired. With a grunt, Terra followed.

--

--

They started out quickly, running through the less walked places, but they found most of the attention was away from this part of town tonight, which was put to their full advantage.

Still, it took a full forty minutes of their fast pace to get to the old barn outside Sacramento. Terra had eyed it intently, the boards where in shambles, but enough stayed in place to keep the roof up, the foundation was still strong enough, she felt it briefly before shrugging in agreement.

Inside, it smelled of moldy hay and dust. She coughed twice then fanned her hand out before her face, squinting her eyes to see through the dust cloud that had yet to settle.

"So," Red X turned to her as he leaned against a wooden pillar. "Which room do you want?" He gestured mockingly towards the four old horse stalls. Only two of which were left without any ankle deep muck. The rest of the floor had a thin layer of mud over it, which didn't bother Terra in the slightest. Small plants where growing inside, confirming this place had not been used in a long time.

The outside had been much the same, old broken fences and some wire fencing had been all there was to mark the property that no one seemed to care about.

Terra glanced to them, frowning with a raised brow. She looked back to him with a half raised eyed look, not that any of this bothered her, she had been sleeping in places like this years before she knew X. "How about the one furest from yours?" Terra grinned slightly, against her sore body.

"Hey, sounds like a good plan to me," Red X threw his hands up then walked stiffly towards one of the box stalls.

Terra let the grin slip from her face as her arms crossed, watching her companion with a twang of concern. "What happened to your leg?"

Red X ignored her for a moment, the dices into his skin were taking a toll on him, he wouldn't admit it she knew, but he was in pain. He walked into the stall then leaned against the small three-board wall that was next to the broken latch gate. "Oh, you know, I tripped."

Her eyes narrowed at the mocking joke, using the sarcastic excuse she had made up after the encounter with Lloyd. Quickly though her face smoothed back out as she rolled her shoulders. "Whatever, I need to see your shoulder anyways."

"What?"

"Look at the bandage, it's filthy. Might as well not have one."

"Isn't that what I've been saying?"

Terra gave him a cocked look, her hair spilling over her left shoulder as she raised her brow. "Don't make me slap you." He only gave her a 'yeah right' kind of look. But Terra was not going to let him distract her so easily, which was the method she knew he was trying to use.

"Better get comfy," she said sweetly, enjoying the way his eyes opened wide then narrowed in his irritation. She really didn't give it thought that he obeyed her… she kind of just expected it of him, the whole 'girl is really the dominant one' kind of mind set, Hee-Hee.

As he slinked down into a seat, Terra reached into her pockets to find where she had put the plastic bag of medical supplies. Her fingers wrapped around something, but it wasn't the baggie. Perplexed, she pulled her hand out with the paper-like item then curiously looked to it.

At once her face softened, she had forgotten ever bringing this with her… the shame of it hit her sourly in her chest as she let loose a soft sigh. The picture was worn, water marks where dotted over it, the edges where rounded from wear, and a small tear was reaching from the bottle towards the middle. She frowned gently at the image of her and that lovable green puppy. The color was faded considerably, and Terra traced then the small rip and seam line running up to their faces.

Biting her lip, she forced her gaze away and then carefully stuffed it back into her pocket. Smoothing her palm then over her jeans, she reached into her second pocket and pulled out the baggie of medical supplies. She fingered over the various items, cleansing wipes and gauze pads, then huffed out a sigh and grudely walked over to where X was.

He didn't welcome her; in fact, he probably wanted her to just go away. She knew fussing over his wounds embarrassed him, him and his high and mighty ways. But she knew better than to let the wounds get infected… and besides, as stated before… she loved to see him in some sort of harmless torment.

Terra knelt down beside him, ignoring his tensed posture as she looked at his wounded leg and tsked. "Dude, and you made fun of me for 'getting my butt kicked'?" She laughed shortly, tugging the seams of the baggie open she pulled out a few gauze pads when Red X looked to her sharply.

"Don't touch it."

Terra raised her brow, her lips firming against her face. "Why not?"

"I don't want you too."

"It's going to get infected."

"No it won't, just leave it alone."

Leaning back a little ways, Terra stared at him as he did towards her. A harsh tone was underlining his voice, and grudely she respected it with a harsh shake of her head. She pushed him against his nature often, but at times, she had learned to just back away and let him win. "Fine," she said, though a little more softly. "But your shoulder needs cleaned."

Red X looked back to her, his head tilted slightly towards his furthest shoulder. He inspected her for a moment, but his weariness was taking a toll on his patience. Terra knew he disliked it when she came within contact, even if she found his behavior kind of… weird, she often just accepted his boundaries. But the dirty bandage was in need of cleaning, she didn't want him risking a serious infection just because he was stubborn.

"I'll take care of it myself." He said at last, looking away with a cringed roll of his shoulders while he leaned against the stall wall.

Terra let out a harsh sigh, her brows narrowing towards her eyes. She wasn't sure what to say to him, and staring at his black outline wasn't helping much. Once more she urged to see what was under that mask, to see his true expression instead of the deathly mask. It would make communicating a lot easier anyways.

Her face had softened towards him as she lay on her knees, watching Red X fidget under her eyes. Loudly, with a brash ring her T-com started going off profoundly. Terra blinked, snapped out of the trance she quickly scrambled her hands over her belt until she found the communicator.

She opened the screen, loosening her shoulders as Beast Boy's face showed up on it. She knew it was dark in the barn, and if he could see her, it wasn't very well.

"Beast Boy?"

"Where did you go? You just disappeared as Star and me showed up." He asked, frowning slightly towards her, but she saw he was trying to come off more joyful than he really was.

Terra bit her bottom lip, glancing up to X, but he was pretending to ignore her. He had glanced to the T-com, but then looked away; the bright white skull mask was clear in the dark. Her eyes moved back to the T-com, though she wasn't sure what to say. "I… I had to get out of there. You understand, right?"

"Oh, yeah, totally." He stuttered, still fighting the frown on his face.

"… Okay, good." Terra looked away again, the screen hurting her eyes as she returned her glance to the dark area around her, then to the screen again. "Well, if that's it then-…"

"No wait."

"What?"

"Where are you?"

Terra paused, staring at Beast Boy with uncertainty before she answered slowly. "Maybe an hour outside Sacramento… countryside… why?"

"Can we meet up?"

"… Beast Boy…" She answered slowly, but against her hesitation, her voice was soft and underlining her concern. "I don't think that's such a good-"

"Please?"

Heaving a heavy sign, Terra shook her head then looked down, her eyes closing for a moment. She felt herself torn in two different directions, and neither where the most welcoming to her fragile emotions. But as she opened her eyes and looked past her hair to that cute green face pleading back to her, it tore her just as much. "…Fine. Where?"

"There's a horse barn, I don't think it's that far from you. Real big, white fences, blue barn- can't miss it. Nobody should be around the back at this time." Beast Boy's face had brightened considerably, and just that little thought that she had made him happy made her grin a little bit.

"Alright… see you soon." She muttered, closing the T-com gently then hooking it back to her belt. She glanced back to Red X, watching as he went through the zip-lock bag.

He caught her look, and then met it with a slanted expression. "What are you looking at me for? Bye." He gave her an uncaring wave that was meant to be a mocking tease. Terra snorted at it, lifting her chin. Something about it had seemed more than just annoyance in his tone, but she ignored it and pushed herself to her feet.

"Clean yourself up." She told him, stopping at the stall gate to look back over her shoulder. Her eyes glared to the bandaged, of which she could still see with the pale light shining in from dirty windows. He would probably take care of himself once she was gone… he never seemed to like to do things with her around… but she still worried sometimes.

"Sure thing, I'll make sure to be in bed by nine too." He muttered back, still going through the bag. Terra rolled her eyes, giving him a wave of her hand as she left.

--

--

Terra entered from the countryside woods; she pushed aside a branch and then walked into the clearing. The night was growing thin, and she looked to the sky with concern. The opening field was large; the late moon was still bright in its vibrancy, a silver shower that streamed onto the grass. A soft wind rustled through, playfully swimming around her as she took quiet steps.

The night had turned a blue in color, the open fields where subject to the over luminescence of the moon; her silver pale light suave over the bitter green grasses. Blue-black shadows danced within the trees, but the fields where nothing but a sea of winter silver embrace. The night was chilled, but only in the way that left her lungs refreshed, her cheeks flushed and her blood running.

Terra didn't have to go far before she saw Beast Boy by the white fence. Her stomach churned, and she frowned and crossed her arms as if it protected her. When she was within sight, he turned and smiled towards her, but she couldn't bring herself to react in the same way.

"Hey," Beast Boy greeted with a low voice, watching Terra as she drew up beside him, before he looked back into the horse pasture where a few of the animals grazed or slept quietly.

"Hey…" She whispered in return, slowly reaching and setting her arms on the fence. She felt him look at her again; her spine was shocked by a cold sweat as she shivered from the sensation.

"What happened to your face?" Beast Boy asked while looking towards her with a quiet face that was turned slightly.

"Huh?" Terra blinked, and then reached her finger tips to her bruised cheek, recoiling them into a curl as pain emitted. "Oh… you think this is bad?" She grinned a little as she looked to Beast Boy. "You should've seen the other guy."

The joke made them both laugh, it was quiet, and short, but the sensation was warming. Terra caught another glance of the friend she felt had been a part of her life for such a long time. He had grown a little since she had last seen him. Not taller really, he was still the same old lanky Beast Boy. Just something about him looked older, maybe it was the way his hair spiked in the back and draped on his forehead… it was just different.

Rolling her shoulders she quickly looked back away, leaning against the fence and watching the horses look towards their company. A few snorted before moving away, while the more curious ones took a few steps forward before lowering their muzzles to the grass.

"So… what are you doing around here?" He asked lightly, a grin towards her. "We all kind of expected you to stay further east."

Terra shrugged. "I didn't expect to meet you guys here either." Instantly she tensed, knowing it had come out the wrong way. She frowned and averted her eyes down when Beast Boy looked back away quietly. Biting her lip, she tried pushing the awkward air that blocked the distance between them. "What… what about you guys? Sacramento is kind of out of territory, isn't it?" She glanced towards him with a soft cock of her head.

Beast Boy shrugged, keeping his eyes to the pasture with a frown. "Robin heard of some trouble, so sent Star an' me to come check it out."

"Trouble?"

"Someone broke into some place and destroyed their computer." Beast Boy shifted his weight for a moment. He casted a long glance her way, arching so slightly his brow when Terra quickly looked back away. "We saw some holes around, two in the ceiling, big x shape. Guards got their butts kicked. Only one of them would admit that it was a girl."

Terra gulped, looking down to her hands as her fingers played with each other. Running her ripped skin against the other as the cuts were still fresh, the soreness couldn't keep her distracted though.

"He's going to get you hurt." Beast Boy said with a little strain in his voice. She knew who he was talking about, but he had never agreed with her idea to hang around Red X so it wasn't new. Beast Boy was holding words back, she could tell he was unsure about his own intentions, the way he kept shifting his weight and glancing towards her gave it away.

With a small brush, she attempted to keep her hair parted over her bruised face as she shifted her weight; the fence moaning from the shift in pressure quietly in result. "I can take care of myself, thanks." She muttered, her brows tensing against her face, her defense was weak and she knew it. But it served enough, the subject got eluded for the time being as the silence crept back in.

She wondered why she had even come. It was a waste of time. What where they going to achieve? What did they _think _they were going to achieve? Nothing that hadn't been denied to them already, this was pointless.

"So who was that running after you?" Beast Boy asked, looking towards her. He looked both interested and concerned, but Terra shrugged.

"No idea."

"So… people just wake up and decide they want to kill someone?" He joked.

"If it's me that they wanna kill; why not?" Terra's fingers gripped the railing then pressed into it, her eyes narrowing from her quiet sentence.

"Terra…"

"This was a mistake." She blocked her shoulders to her neck, pushing away from the fence with ferocity. "I'm tired, It's been a long few days." she looked to the sky, her frown lighten by the moon that waned a little further, then back to the woods, with a push of her will she started back, just wanting to retreat to lick her open wounds, not all of which were physical.

"Wait," Beast Boy called, keeping his voice low as he softly curled his fingers around her arm and gently pulled her to a stop.

Sighing under her breath, Terra felt the knife touch against her heart again. Closing her eyes for a moment, she slowly opened them halfway and turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"Don't go yet."

"Why not?"

"Well," Beast Boy uncomfortably recoiled his hand and looked away for a second before returning. "For one, I practically had to beg Starfire to let me come alone," his face flushed slightly. "And second, it's been a little while; I just wanted to talk… as friends."

Terra frowned deeply. Turning her farthest shoulder inwards a little she faced him a little clearer, Terra looked him over with a tugging emotion. She wasn't sure what to do with it, but it left her empty, shaken and a little frightened. For another moment they were quiet, Terra forgot to breathe on a few occasions, as they bother considered the option with tumbling ideals. Night birds chirped in the distance, then fell quiet to the cold November breeze.

Finally, Terra trembled then looked away. From the grass back to the pasture, she watched the horses move slowly in the glistening light. Feeling a pain swell in her chest, she turned back to Beast Boy and gave him a gentle look. Meeting his eyes with hers as her face softened with care and caution. The subject was delicate, and she handled it with her best intention, and all honesty.

"I don't think we're ready too yet." She whispered.

* * *

Ooo... I feel a little mean. Poor BB, I'm so awful to him, but it is for the better cause of the fic, LOL. I liked the ending though (against all my BBT loverness), it seemed to fit okay... though I'm sure Beast Boy is thinking differently xD

I posted this chapter a little early, a good nine pages. But the next chapters might be a little slow. Now that I am reaching the middle of the story, I need to really figure out how the big plot is going to be introduced, and the next chapters aren't really planned very well... so it might start taking me a little bit to get them out (unlike the past four, LOL). I still have so many new characters I am dying to add in, it's killing me to wait, -fangirl giggle-

As always, thanks for reading!!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Sixteen:_

"Are you guys heading home yet?" Robin asked briskly.

"Yes, we are ready to depart now." Starfire said into the T-com. For a second, her worried glance turned to Beast Boy, who was standing to the side in front of her. His arms where crossed, and he had a rather dull look on his face. She hadn't pried though, and merely gave him a concerned sort of frown before looking back to Robin.

"Good, what about that break in? How'd it look?"

Starfire frowned again, "Red X was most certainly present… and we believe that Terra was also."

Robin's look darkened, but he nodded. "Alright, good job. See you guys soon." With that he dismissed himself in a second.

It was dark outside, only light posts kept the streets warm. Beast Boy shifted from his standing point, hugging his arms a little tighter as a cold chill creped. They had stayed long enough here anyways, found what they were looking for, but part of him was reluctant to leave. The other… the other part just wanted to go already without a second thought of Terra. With a grim frown, Beast Boy shifted his shoulders and looked to the building across the street.

Right now he was just confused. Beast Boy needed time to think; consider what all was lying before him… and behind him.

A pain was swollen within his chest, a knot that was unmoving against his best efforts. He pondered on it for a moment, knowing it would go away sooner or later. He had had his heart broken before, the feeling was nothing new. So he shrugged and let out a rough breath before rubbing his face.

"Are you ready to depart?" Starfire asked quietly, touching her friend to the shoulder with her finger tips. He nudged his shoulder forward then looked to Starfire.

"Yeah."

"Then let us hurry," She said, giving him a soft smile, though it didn't help ease him.

--

--

With a small tug, the sun hoisted itself up into the sky; the heavens turned a brighter blue from it. Like a soft ocean of light; everything shimmered from the fresh dew fall that had fallen only hours ago. A mist hung in the air, and a fresh taste hung with the nipping chill of the cold morning. A brown grassy hill blocked the sun's direct movement, as so shadows could then have one final dance before falling under the suns overtaking command. A light drizzle of rain had just ended, and so water gently dripped from wooden fence posts to the grassy ground without a sound. If the unusually warm weather had not been lingering around this part of California, it would've been soft lumps of snow falling off the posts.

Red X shifted from his little area. He hadn't slept yet, and with a gesture he looked up to the hay loft, and noted Terra had yet to sleep as well. He watched her lone figure leaning against the empty and shackled window for the time. She had returned awhile ago, saying nothing she had then retreated quietly to the top hay loft. He hadn't liked the smell of wet and old hay, but apparently the smell wasn't enough to keep her away from solitude.

He of course had not said anything to her; why would he? But he hadn't been able to sleep either, even as drowsiness wrapped around him like a dizzy blanket. He had all day to sleep anyways; he had just spent the night recovering and thinking to himself. A fresh wrap was over his shoulder, and the suite was fixed around his leg. The xynothiem within the suite had memory fabric… it fixed itself easy enough.

Red X tugged his glance away from Terra and back to the empty stall wall, half in shambles from time. He wasn't content to sit here though, sitting and pondering was not a habit someone of his type would usually find themselves doing, and again his eyes looked to the small girl in the window. Her back was to him, but she hadn't faced him since she had returned from her little meeting.

It kind of annoyed him in a weird way.

Feeling a gnawed twist in his gut, Red X pushed himself to his feet, not giving much care to brush away the scattered dirt that had gathered over his suite. With an easy stride, he left the box stall and turned to the right, where a rude ladder was propped against the loft. He only looked it over for a moment, before quickly ascending up it; however he was slow to actually step foot onto the loft, taking care to walk softly.

Terra didn't look to him, as she leaned loosely against the furthest side of the open window (the glass had long ago shattered away) with a heavy face. Her arms crossed, and her legs strained from their long held position. She seemed lost in her thought, not even taking care to tug her coat closer as her skin shivered in the cool morning. A black tank-top strap was half hung over her shoulder, but Terra did nothing to push it back up, she seemed immobile to her self- image. Her cheeks where red and irritated, while her eyes looked rubbed; obvious signs of crying.

Red X shifted, uncomfortable suddenly. Instead of leaving though, he crossed his own arms and leaned his shoulder against the wall right next to the window. The light didn't touch him from there, the wrapping shadow stayed as covering as his suite, while he couldn't help but notice the way the soft rays of sunlight illuminated Terra's blond hair with every gentle brush.

"You're awful quiet." He said.

Terra's face cringed, showing that she took note of him before she swung her head around. Her face was rough; irritation still showing around her eyes where bags had began to show. "Not now," she spat with a hissing tone. Her brows where narrowed, but somehow it fit in with her red face. Quickly she turned back away from him and towards the landscape.

The little comment of course wasn't enough to drive X away, though he did raise his brow in her direction. "It went that bad, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She murmured, her tone stayed harsh however and a warning tone seemed to gurgle from her throat.

Red X scoffed. "Now see, here I am being all nice and everything and you're just going to be a typical girl and ignore me." He said with a teasing (harsh voiced but teasing) tone.

"It's none of your business," Terra snapped louder, her glance gritting towards him for a second. The quiet then fell again, it was tense, and the air didn't feel right. It wasn't their usual silence where they were at ease with one another, it was one were something was weighing heavily on Terra's mind, and somehow Red X couldn't help but feel the burden.

With a shift as the sun slid to her face, Terra blinked. Her frown loosening on her face but the lines were still deep and sore. She took in a quiet breath, her shoulders hugging her neck from lack of security; he knew that shift well from personal experiences. "I lost my best friend." She muttered quietly.

"Yeah?" He yawned. But the act didn't' fool her, as Terra looked to the floor and leaned a little more comfortably on the window frame. Her eyes deepened as the gentle sun light touched the blue spheres, so that they almost reflected before then paling at her inner emotion.

"Yeah…" She sighed breathlessly. Sniffling, Terra looked back up, hugging her arms close to her chest. She looked like she was trying not to cry again. "It's not like we have a choice… I didn't choose this…" She stopped as if in thought. "Maybe I did… I don't know. It's just," Terra swung around, facing Red X, who didn't look at her for a long period of time. "There was so much we planned on doing, big stories we told each other, but it was all just a damn waste of time … He was always there for me and I just threw it all out." Her voice started rushing; her eyes shifted and danced withholding water. "And then, because I let everything get too deep, it can't help but hurt like hell!" Her arm fells, hands flying around her head as she spun around again and paced back and forth on the floor.

"I let him believe everything was okay, I let him get closer, I just watched and waited to see how it would feel. Even after everything, I kept telling myself that we'd just get over all this and we would just move on from each other, without even trying. What kind of bitch does that to someone like him?!" She screamed now, her voice wavering under her pressured weakness. Tears ran freely down her face; her hands flung in front and around her head, pulsing at the air around her. "Then I let him think that we could make it out as friends. You should have seen his face last night!" She cried, flinging her hands in the air with a pressed and angered expression. "God, I just wanted to scream!

"He was my best friend, and I pushed his nose in the dirt, not once, or twice, or even three times!!" Terra held up the right number of fingers, before her face twisted and she profoundly threw her hands in the air. "Know what?! I lost count." She stopped her pace, her chest huffing as she shook her head furiously. Red X just stood there and watched quietly. The skull mask was unmoving, and it might as well have been because he was unsure of his own feelings to remark.

She began to calm a little, her voice wavered further; her broken inner self far from healed. The quietness that followed was tight, her shoulders hugged against her neck as her eyes watered further. Like strings had suddenly snapped, and she couldn't find it within herself to keep screaming to herself those memories.

Terra was still haunted, her face shadowed and paled at her thoughts. A sparkle tinged from the orbs of her eyes as the water began to leak gently. "I think… I think I… might have lov-…" She whispered hoarsely, her eyes turning downwards as her lashes quaked up and down with her watering eyes. She parted her lips to finish, but with a cold tint to her eyes she closed her lips back with a soft noise of their joining.

A pulsed wind bellowed his cape around before letting it drop around him like a black silken shadow. His frame was smooth against the morning, verging between the fresh sunlight and the dark gloom of the old barn. Terra kept her head bowed for a moment, her hair falling over her eyes that could be alike a curtain of sunlight itself.

With a soft sob, Terra leaned forward, her head resting softly to Red X's shoulder. He startled, bending backwards in a tensed posture. Surprised his eyes went wide and he looked down at her with (under the mask) an open mouth. "Uhh…"

When she didn't move, he loosened up, but it was still awkward. His throat had a lump in it, his hands felt dumbfounded, and Red X felt… strange. He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to push her away and hope the uneasy feeling would follow her. He had never seen her like this before though, yeah, he had seen her depressed or seriously upset… but this time was different. The air around her was drowning in self hatred, or at least that is what the suffocating feel sensed to him.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like…" she whispered harshly; her voice was low and crawling, sniffled and fragile. Like strings of a broken harp her voice did not flow with the same feel. The pain in her throat was aparent in her; setting off the emotional tumble life had tossed her into. "…To feel warm." Terra finished bitterly, her body tensing as her eyes leaked further along the trail across her hungry face.

Moving slowly, Red X placed a hand to her outside shoulder staring down at her with complexity when she leaned into it. Soon then her sniffling ceased a little, and her tears started to dry, leaving her cheeks red and irritated all over again. Her hair was splashed around her shoulders and face, and a few strands stuck to Red X, others to her face from the sticky wetness that coated her skin.

With a jerk she raised a hand to her face to wipe the tears away, but her face didn't go far from his shoulder in her makeshift comfort. Her hand then balled loosely under her chin, and Red X tensed again when he felt it bump against his chest. But he stayed put, letting her find some sort of hiding place, though he didn't know why he allowed such from himself. X felt the breath within his lungs loosen, a quiet and rolled feeling softly brushed within him, letting his presence soften itself.

A gentle breeze chilled them as it drifted from the window; his cape then swirled around their legs as Terra's blond hair was gently nudged against her inside cheek. With a soft sniffle, she loosened, her shoulders dropped down, as her forehead rested a little easier against Red X's shoulder. For a moment, they where both at ease with one another, no fighting, or cruel jokes, taunting and pressure for survival. Just warmth that was like a soft cover for the two undermined outlanders; from the rest of the misunderstanding world.

With another quiet sob, Terra quietly pulled away, her hands again rubbing at her face. She looked away from him quickly to the window, the sun only shining onto her scratched face and making shadows dance in the corners of her eyes. She ducked her chin down so slightly at the light; again the dark shades moved around her face. With a soft breath she looked back to Red X, and tried to force a grin but it didn't work.

Only his skull mask, shaded by the shadows he had chosen to hide in stared back at her. The harsh look wasn't easing to her frail state and she quickly looked back away. Red X did the same, crossing his arms in a sort of a block as he looked back to the window as well, crossing his arms in a sort of block. He leaned his shoulder against the barn wall, but watched from the corner of his eye as Terra averted her glance down and quietly excused herself and slid past X with careful precision.

He listened as she made her way down to the ladder, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared over the landscape in a crashing tumble of his own reality.

--

--

"You're being too easy on yourself… focus, hold the image and don't let it go so easily." Raven instructed in a chant like voice, her eyes closed softly as she opened the spurs of her own mind to the drifting morning. The rooftop was cold, the sun not yet warming the air, but the chill only made her want to cave deeper into the corners of her mind. She was counting on the effect to work on Allen as well, but he was having trouble, and though she kept her emotions tightly concealed, she felt her patience already wane.

"I can't-"

"Focus, you're trying too hard." She hissed under her breath. Her eyes still closed as she felt a wind waver over her face.

Allen opened his eyes and looked to Raven. His brows lowering in his annoyance in the whole thing. But when she failed to even acknowledge his glance, he looked back to the open gulf that swished inland, lapping at the rocks below with pushing rhythm. Allen wasn't sure he knew what she meant by 'being too easy on himself, and trying too hard,' it didn't make sense to him at first. He took in a deep breath through his nose, his fingers loosening on his knee's as he sat a little straighter. He couldn't float like Raven… but he didn't think he would have wanted too anyways.

The power that was wrapping around him was a little numbing, like invisible waves of energy pushing then pulsing in uneven directions around him, against his skin and conscience. The feeling was more direct when he was around Raven; she constricted her leakage of intensity, but none the less he could still sense the undeterred power that she held the darkened life within her.

A chill slinked down his spine, and he shivered then relaxed again. The whole meditating thing wasn't going any better than when he had been attempting it himself. But he tried anyways, because he had a feeling he didn't want to see the bad side of his new teacher.

Raven peeked one eye out and glanced to her student. She was disappointed he wasn't catching on to the simple practices as easily as she had hoped. But it was too be expected, his past training had been far from adequate for his type of abilities.

Letting loose her breath, she felt a held burden free from her chest, the energy swished out around her like a long held breath. She knew Allen felt it, his shoulders tightened and folds of skin appeared above his eyes as the power tingled against his sensitive nerves.

Raven frowned as her eyes depend. He was too tight, tense… unmoving to the power. Allen refused to embrace it fully, he was only flirting with the ideal of it, and she knew that would lead him nowhere. His mind needed to be opened, exploited so that darker corners could emerge and show themselves. His monsters needed to breathe, in order for his full potential to awaken in all of its fire. But it needed a guide, beyond the wall of psychical touch.

The thought made her brows furrow in ideal, her lips pursed together as she studied his locked posture. If she could probe into his mind… find and break the mental wall he was unknowingly making… Allen would stand a better chance of embracing his rightful power. Raven took in a deep breath, her chest lifting then settling as her cape fluttered effortlessly around her. She would have to talk to Robin… and Allen about it later.

* * *

Hmm... well, truth be told I had this chapter written out for a week now. But I held it back, not sure if it was ready or not. I finally just told myself to publish it anyways since it wasn't going anywhere besides a few touch ups. I apologize for the cursing in this chapter on Terra's behalf, but as I was writing I noticed that something needed to be done to show more intensitiy of emotion on her behalf... and as well all know, most people don't care what comes out when their in pain. So yeah... hopefully I didn't over do it with you guys 8)

And lol, hope you had your pepsi handy, Elie xD -cheers with 7up can- The next chapter should be more progressive, but what can I say? I love fluff. LOL.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter Seventeen:_

The room was a cold blue. Dark corners. But the windows where blank, one-sided after all. But he had a faint idea no one was behind them this time. With a slanted look, wrinkles forming over his aging face as the old man then sat deeper in the cold metal seat. His thin hands folded within each other against his dark blue prison outfit. His pale pink lips tight as his steal eyes where unmoving towards the door, gray hair was still slicked back, as he would not allow himself to be in any lesser state than he was forced.

With a clink that sounded within the small square room, the door in front of him opened. Walking in with a cool and easy stride was a middle aged man. His brown hair was slid back in a Italian sort of fashion that went well with his mixed-matched black, white and blue suite. A wirery grin grew on the younger man's face as he tucked a folded under his arm.

"Nice to see you again, boss." He greeted with a almost-mocking salute.

Nodding up to the corner, the older man kept his face frowned. "What about the cameras?" His gruff voice barked.

Giving a shrug, the younger man rolled his shoulder back and puffed his chest back up. "Zucco has everyone in here paid off, we ain't have nothing to worry about." Phil said.

Humming gruffly in reply, the old man leaned back, the metal in the chair making slight noise at the weight. "So then, what I heard was not just rumors? He is still in pursuit of the whole operation?"

"Yep." Phil patted the folders under his arm. "And with your little buddy keepin' the FBI out of our business, we only got a few roadblocks."

"And would be, by any chance, these roadblocks consist of something that would intrigue someone of my professions?" The old man grinned, a dark glint showing in his face as his gray eyes caught to shadow.

"I wouldn't be here if they didn't." Phil frowned for a moment as he looked upwards. "It's the girl."

"Ah, still loose?"

"Apparently; and we got word that she penned up with your ol' hired help."

"Easy enough." The old man brought his hand to his face, stroking the shadow that had formed over his chin. The brisk white hairs bristled with every stroke, and he raised his chin then lowered his hand again. "So how does he intend of getting me out of this prison?"

Phil grinned before handing the folders towards the man. "It's all in there, Ben. I'd ask if you where in or not, but I'm sure we both know you ain't have no choice." He laughed.

Grunting, Huffman took the folder and flipped through it briefly. He nodded in mild contentment before looking back up at Phil. The young man had worked with him for a long time, he had always been the middle man, the messenger boy, or the one in charge of making sure certain mild things went as plan.

"What about the others?"

"Ain't worried about them." Phil wiped his hand in the air then stuffed them both in his dress suite coat pockets, "Their all losers anyways, no good any of em even if they did figure their stuff out."

Huffman grunted, his steel eyes looking upwards for a moment. "The children are not of any threat yet, but I'm sure they've gotten some time of training." His eyes turned back to the papers as he then folded them in his lap. "But nevertheless, I suspect we'll be seeing each other again soon, you and I."

Phil gave a cocky half grin before giving the man a sort of salute. He then backed a few steps, then turned around and exited through the door.

--

--

"Is it going to hurt?" Allen asked sheepishly. The way Raven gave him a lifted and arched look made him feel weak, but it was the first question to his head. 'Probing' one's mind, after all, sounded painful. His eyes stayed fixed on his teacher however, his legs crossed as he sat on the table in the rec room. His pale hands lain flat across his knee's as his back arched out in the typical teenaged stance.

"Yes." She said curtly.

Allen frowned at the response. _How blunt…_ He thought to himself with a bit of a grunt. At the same time though, he had expected it, it was just still a bit odd to him, having someone else who acted in the same, curtly simple and blank way he had always done around his own friends. He wasn't too sure how to act to it.

"Any idea how long it will last?" Robin broke in, the three where the only ones in the room. Starfire had just recently taken back to playing with Silkie, who of which was acting deprived of his regular attention since Beast Boy had become more… absent. Cyborg, as far as Robin knew, was in the garage.

"It could be five minutes," said Raven with a shift of her shoulders. "Or it could be an hour. I don't know. Depends how much he is going to fight it."

"Who said I was going to do that?" Allen shot with a lift of his black brow.

"You're subconscious is in control of your mind, not you." Raven said flatly, not giving one flake of care towards how that might have insulted him. She looked at him in a sort of domineering way, her hood down so that the full intensity of her eyes were allowed to show. "It's going to fight my intrusion, and depending how strong it is, it could take me awhile."

Allen stared at her for a moment, his milky eyes deepening slightly as he held his breath in his chest. He could decline, and he wanted too. He didn't want her in his head, too many people had been there and shattered it over and over again, and he enjoyed the new steady wall he had built there since his recovering time. Raven wanted to break past the wall again, to enter his thoughts and push past everything inside until she found whatever it was she was looking for.

She had refused to tell him, that alone was a mark against his list of things that added up against the idea. She seemed quiet about it, and had been meditating longer than usual. Allen had wondered briefly if something in his powers was wrong, if she had sensed something she didn't think he could handle.

Or maybe she had found out how completely pointless his powers were.

Allen saw no good in them. Mental images, feelings, a dark cloak of entity, what good would any of this do him? How could he ever help anyone with these worthless emotions? Not that he thought often about helping other people… he didn't like other people, he didn't want to be a part of them, he wanted to be separated and happily casted himself aside. People had only hurt him, but this was off point.

"Do I get to call it off?" He said at last, his voice was dry and sticky.

Raven didn't answer for a moment. Her lips set tight as she stared at him deeply. "It isn't always that easy." She said lowly. "Once I'm in, I can't just pull out, it could ruin us both."

Allen stiffed his shoulders, sitting up a lighter straighter as he stared back. Robin exchanged glanced from one empath to the other, but stayed quiet. "If I say stop, I want it to stop." The boy said, creases on his forehead appeared as he narrowed his look.

Raven gritted her teeth, her eyes then darkening as her shoulders tensed against her neck. Other than that, she was unmoving in physical sense, but he felt the air around her grow frustrated. Waiting for her answer, he ignored her look. Standing firm on this argument, before Raven passed her glance to Robin; who shrugged at her.

"I'll do what I can." She said, her dark look turning back to Allen. "But I won't promise."

"Good enough." His lips straightened, the paleness of his face was a dim light in the room, his black clothing contrasting. His serious look somehow looked wrong on his childish face, even though he was seventeen; Allen had yet to really grow much towards manhood. Biting the inside of his lip for a moment, he returned to the conversation. "When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight. We need to get ready first."

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Asked Robin with a tilted glance towards Raven.

"Just keep everyone away from my door."

--

--

Leaning back against his bed frame, Beast Boy lifted his chest then sighed deeply. With his right hand he slapped it over his eyes then dragged it down, pushing his skin under his touch as if it would do anything to help. Frowning lightly he stared at his ceiling.

He was surprised; he wasn't as confused as he thought he would be…

Not that any of this was any easier. A ache was still there, like a burrowed parasite. It was a heavy lump that sored with every breath, it wasn't just an emotional pain, it was physical too. Everything was affected, but Beast Boy ignored the pain with more ease than should have been easily applied. The familiarity was daunting, and that is what hurt him the most of all of the side effects.

It wasn't like this was the first time Terra had ever rejected him, it was almost like a sick game they couldn't help but keep playing. But this time, she had rejected his friendship… and somehow… that had hurt even more.

Beast Boy looked towards his window, he hadn't slept since he got back; he couldn't. He didn't really want to do anything, he felt fed up, tired of this same old feeling every time he reached out. It was a poor reward for his consistently. Beast Boy almost felt wronged, sick of the routine shutdowns.

He didn't hate Terra, far from it. But… but…

Beast Boy frowned further to himself, sitting up his eyes turned downward._ If she wants to be alone so bad… then I guess that's just it. _

It took him a minute to run the thought back through his mind. Realizing what he had said; Beast Boy then pondered on his own idea, feeling a tinge of fear break out. But he contained the feeling soon enough, and mused over the notion a little longer. His brows narrowed on his face, then loosened as he looked up again. Letting loose the air in his chest, Beast Boy stood up and brushed his pant legs off. It was nice outside, maybe he'd see if any of his friends where up to shooting some hoops.

It would take his mind off Terra… because that was getting easier and easier. It scared him, afraid he might be letting her go. But then a voice reminded him, she had told him to do just that…

Inside he knew he was ready too.

But he didn't know if he wanted too.

Heading towards the door, he stopped and looked to his dresser, noting the faded pictures from the carnival. Beast Boy frowned; he had taken those pictures out of Terra's room a month or so ago… he had taped them there so he could see them, as if his memory would ever fail to produce the perfect image of her.

Those large eyes that pierced all else, the first to catch attention. They stared deeply from the flow of silk that her hair was, shining a beautiful mixture of pale and rich yellow. Her small nose, lips, and adorable chin. Though a little gawky, she was growing pretty well in his eyes. Her small frame, well shaped shoulders that where a lined perfectly with her small, round hips, that led right to her cute-… well yeah. He was a guy, how could he not notice? Girls took note of that stuff all the time anyways, just to be fair.

Beast Boy shook his head, and then stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring at the pictures further. He didn't feel pain at the remembrance; he didn't feel quite like he was going to throw up… he felt empty. Her memory was becoming empty, her character… her being, the deeper memories where empty… like their meaning was nothing important, a washed painting off a tattered canvas.

Then he started feeling sick again, and declared to take the pictures down later. Right now he needed a mental break, so quickly took his hands out of his pockets and left through the door.

* * *

Uhg, it's short. Five or six pages. I'm sorry!!! I just couldn't fill it anymore without making boring details, or adding extra scenes. I try to keep scenes to 3 per chapter, so it doesn't get jumpy and confusing.

I wasn't expecting to post this so soon, I've been working on it between homework papers, so after I looked it over during one break, and determined it was done enough, I figured not to keep anyone waiting longer xD Dun know if anyone remembers "Phil" He was in the first fic... but very briefly.

The plot is going a little now... hmm... Terra and X will be back in the next chapter, promise, LOL. Poor BB, ... I feel like such a mean Author...  
Terra: YOU ARE  
Me:... right...


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Chapter Eighteen:_

Shifting in her seat, the view over the countryside didn't change. A good day sleep had done her some good, the bags under her eyes weren't as apparent under her dreary blue eyes. She was grinning a little bit, as memories became a little easier to block.

The sky was a cold blue; the sharpness of the tint offset the calmer tones of the quiet evening. Farm animals made noise in the distance, but it was overall almost quiet and serene. The air had a cold taint to it, the taste left a refreshed feel in her mouth, and for once she was glad of the coldness. It was sharp against her skin, her bare legs suffered the impact, but it made her feel more alive. The orange-brown coat had been zipped up to protect her stomach and arms, but the air bit through it and made her shiver.

Looking down at her supper, Terra fingered with the tin toil wrapper before taking another bite of the melt-wrap. Her stomach growled in return, demanding more food, and so she followed it by faster bites. Swallowing, Terra looked away from the open window view to the box stalls. Already it was dark in the old barn, they would probably be moving soon.

Terra tensed her shoulders, feeling someone shoulder in from her right side. It was too dark to see, but she sighed and turned back to the window. Her seat was warm, and she wasn't willing to move or stand up in greeting. Especially not for him.

"You still want to go after Slade?" Terra asked.

"Yeah."

"And you're not going to take into consideration what I want?"

"Nope."

Terra sighed. She looked down, bending her neck as her eyes closed and her hair shimmered around her head. Lifting her chin back up a moment later, she side glanced towards X. "Where's his third base?" She asked testingly.

Red X waited a moment. She knew he was looking at her with a slight look of interest, but he apparently didn't find it any threat as he shrugged and stepped forward a little more. His arms crossed and he leaned against the wall as a faint gray outlined his body. The skull mask was more apparent, the bright red x slashed into the backdrop. "Between California, and the Arizona border; three, maybe four hours away from Jump."

Blinking slowly, Terra felt her brows tense against her face. Red X had told her once- when they first met –that people in his 'profession' found it hard not to know some things. But not anybody knew where Slade was; in fact, next to nobody new, just Slade himself. Terra had only known of two bases, and one being destroyed, she doubted Slade still hung around where she could find him. It would be too careless for someone like him to let others know where he was…

But he had let them know. And Red X had known where exactly. It sent a shiver down her spine as Terra bit her lip and wondered what she wasn't being told.

Maybe she knew he wouldn't answer her anyways, or maybe Terra had unknowingly put some type of deep trust in X… but she didn't question his knowledge, instead she looked away and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to go."

Red X lifted the corner of his mask as he raised a brow towards her. "Then don't come." He said simply. She hated how he always made things sound easier than they were.

"And go where?" She spat, her eyes narrowing towards him. But Red X shrugged, his way of reminding her that it wasn't his problem. Terra shook her head, her hair slapping against her face before she looked back to the window.

"Whatever you do, you can't stay here." He said.

"No duh," Terra remembered the two they had faced the other night. Whoever they where, the delay wouldn't stop someone like them, she had experience with these types of people to know that as God given fact. She sighed again, and then rubbed her forehead after letting the last bite of her supper fall to the floor.

She wanted to leave California anyways… she felt in herself a need to distant herself further from the Titan's… from….well… yeah. Terra grabbed her supper back up and ate the last bite before stuffing the wrapper in her pocket. She rubbed her gloved hands over her knees, trying to rid herself of the goose bumps that prickled under her fingers.

Terra had followed Red X since last summer. They had both shared things (knowing, and unknowingly) to the other that precious few others knew. As two loners stuck in the middle, they had become the only source of comfort between the worlds that walled against them. Terra felt a little safer knowing someone was still there who she could look too. They had learned each other, formed a lonely bond.

But Terra had a fear… one that severed other connections. It touched her horribly with memory, bloody bruises and spilled hearts; it was a memory she feared to ever see alive again. It wasn't just Slade himself that was that memory, but what she had done in his name, what she had seen, heard… and felt.

Never could she forget the thirsty drive she had been sent on. How her eyes had urged to see the suffering of so many people. The cries as she watched them in their torment, the growl of the earth turned into a brutal weapon. Terra … those monsters within had breathed in the very scent of death; she had lifted the smell of blood into the air, and enjoyed it. That other person in her had had no regrets, no remorse for so many that had fallen under her walk. Breathing poison, the monsters in her had once been awakened, and she feared the noise of memories would once again bring them from slumber.

Terra shivered; "I'll go as far as Arizona." She muttered, her eyes turning downwards. Her throat felt dry, but her fear of her past horrors was stronger than her bond with Red X. "But after that…"

She saw Red X look at her from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, but she couldn't tell his expression through the mask. "What are you going to do then?"

Terra blinked and tilted her chin towards him. A little surprised that he had implied any sort of concern towards her actions. But she snorted then lifted her face, her hair falling in soft waves over her back. "Keep going probably." She tilted her brows down and looked to Red X slightly, her eyes edging in their sockets. The consideration of what she had just proposed didn't touch her right away, they had become too close for it too. But after a moment, she felt the lonely idea of being by herself all again… once again separated from anyone who would actually know her.

Red X stayed quiet, she didn't look at him any further. They both looked out the window, though both in knowledge that they had to make their absence quick, before being tracked down. The sun was fading quickly now, the rays hopelessly reaching up. The moon was already showing though, already parting the day from the night in all of her bitter chill. A moment of mixture was there, when the light glowed in the west, as the dark silver of the light sliced into the sky. Shadows moved uneven and unsure, running and dancing to and from the light, before the night eventually took over.

--

--

"Deep breaths," Raven said, her voice turning soft and silken as the candles burned easily. The air was in a wrap of control, power emitted with every breath, it was impossible not to feel it; a heavy coat against the skin, and a light thing to breathe in. The goal was for her to get inside, and try to ease the barriers within Allen down, making it easier for meditation to have full effect. She had had it done to her once when she was a child, and unable to grasp herself fully. Now Raven was hoping the same technique would help her own student.

Allen fidgeted, but Raven was patient. They sat in her room, she had told him this was a one-time entrance and not to get used to it, she needed a closed space, an area easy for her to draw power to herself in able to do this properly. She didn't lift herself into the air, instead stayed grounded, her breathing regulated, listening to his own power vibes for the perfect moment.

Time didn't exist during things like this, the darkness outside was cut off by her dark and heavy curtains, essences where at their full with no other distractions. Soon their outer shells melted, minds opening, daring to breathe now with freedom. Raven saw the moment, and took in a deep breath.

She reached out and placed her hand on his forehead. Allen cringed at her touch and arched away, but then pushed into her hand as his eyes twitched under their cover. Raven channeled her mind towards his; she entered a black hole, a boxed feeling that entrapped her. It was a wall, and she handled it delicately. The wall wasn't weak, but it was no challenge for one of her status to push through. She found weak points, poorly guarded within him. Raven irritated them, her power pulsing like static shock against the points, aggravating them until they began to break.

Allen cringed again, ducking his head down as his barriers quickly tried to go back up. They then went down a little, he wasn't sure what he was doing, and it was making things more difficult. Not wanting to risk a combat between their minds, Raven stopped, letting Allen figure it out. It took some time, the walls growing and thinning, almost disappearing before coming back stronger. She didn't risk going through them at their weak points; as again, it could ruin them both if a power struggle broke out.

She felt his pain, his distress and eagerness to defend himself from invasion, but Allen suppressed his urges, and the comfort that he felt he needed. The walls lowered, and then rumbled quietly within the echo of their minds. Raven entered quickly, not wasting time as she knew she had precious little.

Pushing past memories, Raven searched for the deepest part, the corners that had not been unleashed yet. The invisible boundaries Allen had put forth. She ignored the torment that was lingering around, the chillingness, the abandoned emptiness. His mind was not comfortable; it was haunting, vast and sharp against her conscience. Like pins sticking against her temple, sharp intrusions tried to warn her away.

The minutes ticked, both teens where struggling already; trying to get around the walls and the unstructured mental buildings.

Raven knew at once when she had brushed against his power. A sharp penetration snapped against her mind, and she felt a pulse bend. It hurt, her forehead cringed and her lips parted slightly at the pain. Her fingers dug deeper into his scalp, and her mind then pushed against the chains.

Wiggling past the barriers took time, she had to decode the barracks with painful mind bending, pushing against both their limits. She had not been expecting what then gushed forward, and the surprise only pulsed against her aching head worse.

When the lock had been picked, Raven felt a powerful energy seep through, she had no time to register it before a flood of screams and dark energy suddenly ran forward, surrounding her and deepening their contact so that she almost lost sight of her own mind. She gasped, but her mental state had no sound, and she could only feel her struggling surprise rise and grow within her.

The energy was not like any other, not like hers. She didn't know what it was, and it worried her as it swept around her and continued to brush then pulse against her conscience. Raven tried to push it back away, and both teens suffered a horrible pain that made them both duck their heads in; but it did no good and the energy only intensified.

_You have to make it stop…_ Her voice gasped within his head. It echoed, the deepness being thickened.

_I… I can't._

_You have too, Allen, now. _

The screaming wind like feel that was swirling deepened more. It flew, engulfed her. Few things can picture it properly, as a mental state is not one that can be described through sight, but more of feel. The very emotion of something is it's power, the deepened pictures brief, but the feel is the heart of all energy.

_Now, before I can't get out. _

_I can't!_

_DO IT NOW…_ Raven felt her mind breached the energy and pounded through her boundaries as she had not been expecting the power of it to be so intense. As it did, she felt as if the very life of her was being drained, her body was slowly becoming an empty shell. Blood stopped flowing, and she began to suffocate. Her powers kept her alive, her nevermore taking in resources as parts of her mind began to separate, leaving a part of her behind within Allen's head.

_NOW ALLEN_ her voice screamed weakly.

With a brutal _SNAP _Raven was thrown away from his mind. Her outer conscience was hurdled back, and she opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. Color had drained further from her face, leaving her with a deathly look that outdid her usual appearance. A blaring ache formed within her head, and Raven groaned and dipped her chin down, reaching her hand away from Allen and to her temple. The pain throbbed dramatically.

Cringing as she did so; Raven opened her eyes and looked up to see Allen passed out on the floor. She frowned, then un-clipped the T-com from her side and pressed the red button.

"Get the infirmary ready." Her voice croaked as her eyes lingered darkly towards the boy.

--

--

It hadn't been long after, the two had left the barn. Terra had taken faint notice that Red X had removed all his bandages, and the suite was fixed. But she didn't have will to ask him about it, though she cared… she felt a conversation might be painful. Separation was becoming harder and harder to prick against her mind.

Most of their journey was spent quietly. They got out of Sacramento at last, and started heading south, they wouldn't turn west for a few more days. The first night was spent in tension, there wasn't as much argument as there usually was when Terra suggested a different route. She knew California well, but her companion had more than less ignored her sense of direction, this time he gruededly let her get her way, much unlike one trip through Oregon that they had had back near September.

_Flashback;_

"I'm t-telling you, we're going to t-the wrong way." Terra had snapped feverishly as they sat down for a minute. The moon had been high, the night was bright, cold, and she had been miserable from the chill. The cold snap had been sudden, and she hadn't been prepared for it, she hadn't even had her coat yet then.

"No we're not, Salem if just east," Red X replied easily, his thin and simple frame leaning against the tree across from him.

"Who is the one w-with th-the map?!" Terra snapped, shivering as she held the paper a little tighter.

"I'm n-no the o-ne ho-holding it upside d-down." He mocked her chattering.

Terra narrowed her brows over her face, her chapped face turned red at the teasing. She pretended to ignore the fact she had held it … slightly to the left and tossed it to the frozen ground. "Take that back!"

"What?" Red X asked innocently. "That you held the map upside down?"

"No!" She cried. "You know what I'm t-talking about. Take it b-back!"

"M-make me."

With a harsh and quick amount of movement that it had taken even Red X by surprise, Terra threw her hand forward as she stood to her feet; the earth followed happily and formed a chunky glove like fist and pinned a grasp around X, pinning him to the tree.

"HEY!"

"Take it back," She had said a little slowly, a cute grin splayed on her face as she tilted her head to the side. "And s-say you're s-sorry."

The slits of his eyes had narrowed dramatically as his hands reached and gripped the rock that held against his throat. He wiggled a little, but had then soon found out that he couldn't get out. Terra had not taken into consideration then, that he could have hurt her easily, as his hands had been free, and it would have broken the connection.

"S-sorry"

"OH THAT IS IT!" She had screamed, her fingers clenching and the grip around his neck. He pretended not to notice as his arms lifted and rested easily in front of him on top of the earthen fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yeah, you would."

"Good point." X shrugged. "But I bet you want something back."

Terra had blinked confused she then had turned her head slightly to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder in the process. "What do you mean?" She then asked carefully.

He had reached behind his back, before then revealing her T-com in his hand. Terra had gasped, her eyes narrowing sharply. "How d-did you get that?!" She then screamed.

"You don't pay attention." Red X laughed.

"Give it back!!"

"Let me go."

"Not until you give it back!!!"

"Let me go first."

"No, I don't t-trust you."

"Well you shouldn't."

"… That doesn't help your case any." She had snarled.

"Doesn't hurt it either." Red X then waved the T-com mockingly in the air, taunting it towards her.

Terra's eyes had narrowed even further, her lips had pressed firmly against each other, despite her shiver. But she had given in, grunting as she unclenched her fingers and let go of the energy. The earth fell back into place calmly, and Red X had then tossed the T-com back to her, laughing.

_End. _

Shaking her head at the sort of random memory, Terra's fingers brushed under her jacket and across her belt, feeling content when the round communicator welcomed her fingers. She rolled her shoulders before sticking her hands in her pockets. The cold air was wrapping, but she did her best to ignore it as the feel of the brittle woods tainted against her. The night was crisp, the sky was clear, and the tree's she walked past where dense.

It looked at first as if she was alone, but her company was always this quiet, it was sometimes easy to forget he was around. Terra let her boots clunk against the crispy leaves on the ground, not caring much about their sound. Actually, she kind of liked it, made her feel like a little kid again, playing in the leaves with her-… well… anyways.

Shrugging again, Terra frowned and looked up to the sky, the gentle twinkle of the stars was bright, and the sky itself a deep midnight blue.

"Kind of creepy out here, huh?" Red X asked.

Terra jumped slightly at his sudden voice, she stopped and looked up to the tree, where X was standing carelessly. "I guess." She looked back ahead, the row of tree's ended not too far ahead, and glimps of a field could be seen. "It's going to start getting light again."

"Yep." Red X shifted his weight, the tree made a slight noise of protest that was otherwise quiet in the forest like setting. "But nobody is going to notice out here."

"Hunters."

"Out of season."

"Campers?"

"Too cold."

Terra thought for a moment, then exhaled. "Then let's keep going. It might be better like that if we're out in the country… we're easier to spot in the daytime. Especially you," Terra cocked a brow his way. "Zorro."

X chuckled. "Works for me. As long as you don't pass out."

Terra scoffed, "I'm more likely to put a gun to my head from listening to you."

"Likewise."

Terra rolled her eyes dropping her arms before continuing. She listened as Red X dropped from the tree and trailed behind her. He obviously wasn't worried about making noise, not that she cared too much. Right now she was just glad to still be in company… weird as the notion of being glad with anything that included X was. Terra still didn't know what she was going to do when she went separate ways… she didn't want to think about it.

Right now, she would just wait to see how things played out. But something told her, that none of the coming events where going to make it any easier.

* * *

-hops up and down around and around- SO EXCITED!! This plot is going to be fun to write... mufufufufuu.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Chapter Nineteen:_

Dawn was on her rise, light was trying to spray into the dark clearing, and it wouldn't be long. Two days after traveling, Terra and Red X weren't far from the cities again and where going back to their regular routine. They hadn't stopped much during the two days time, or eaten much, both where exhausted, more so Terra. Her small frame had a hard time keeping up with Red X's quick pace, while struggling not to eat. Even now her stomach was growling, and she had already gotten a few jokes from it.

A small fire had been started, since neither where worried about someone seeing them. The area had been thoroughly scouted, and no sign of late campers or mischievous teens had been seen. Even so, Terra looked normal enough, and X was cocky enough to just not care.

Terra sat close to the lick of flames, watching them closely as the hot light reflected from her pale eyes. Hugging her knees close to her chest, her small chin was rested between them as she enjoyed the small warmth sensation that wavered over her legs and face.

Lifting her eyes to Red X, she studied him for a moment. He was sitting, still and frozen as ever with the same old careless sort of posture. The way the flames licked around his mask was kind of spooky, but Terra grinned in amusement anyways. She hugged her shoulders closer before lifting her chin and shaking her hair away from her face, setting her chin back down she breathed out comfortably. "So. X."

"What?" He asked in a slow tone, lifting the corner of his mask towards her in suspicion.

"When do I get to call you something else besides 'X' or 'Jerk'?" She laughed quietly.

"When you get the adult-word dictionary."

Terra snorted, her grin quickly disappearing. She had been pestering him on this almost since they had first met. It was annoying that she knew so little about someone she felt so close too. But that was X for you. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, so?"

She tried not to scream, even if she was used to his character, it didn't make him any less frustrating and just plain hard to deal with. Tapping her fingers against her leg, Terra looked away for a moment; this had become a routine when she pushed against anything that could relate to who he was beneath that mask. But she wanted to know. Maybe it was a girl thing, to feel so noisy… But it wasn't really noisy was it? She practically lived with this dude… and still didn't even know how old he was. Let alone his name, or even more secretly, what he looked like.

"What if I told you mine?"

"What if you did?"

"Well… it would be more fair then."

Red X stared at her, before she guessed he was grinning at her. "And you think I look fair?"

"… Good point." She growled under her breath. She waited again, but didn't want to leave the information aside; Terra licked her lips, trying to get rid of the dryness before she sat up a little straighter.

"Tara; born prematurely at three pounds and two ounces. Youngest sibling outa three to one parent and an only child to the other." She said in an affirmative tone. She didn't give her last name; she didn't want anyone to know it. Though Terra failed to realize that the action was making her nearly as guilty as Red X; and a bit of a hypocrite.

The air became quiet, but Terra refused to look away from X. She rarely left any hint to her family life, she didn't like it being remembered, or even known. In fact, nobody knew about it (that she knew), not even Beast Boy. She had once told him her full name… but she was certain that even if he _could_ link her name with the rest of her family, the secret was safe.

Even when Red X stood up and kicked dirt over the fire- smothering it –Terra kept her look to him firmly. The light around them disappeared, as a moment of quiet darkness hung over the air before dawn would rise. He started walking past her, and Terra sat up straighter and turned her head to follow, frowning lightly. She felt surprised though when he stopped just behind her, his head turning slightly, half of the skull shape was visible.

"Alex." He muttered quietly under his breath before leaving just as soundlessly.

--

--

"I don't like it." Angie said at once, her tone was firm as her lips pushed against the rest of her face. From the screen, Robin saw those details easily. The large screen in the rec room was proving to be their phone once more.

"It wasn't her fault." Beast Boy defended, even though he had been emotionally confused, Terra's subject was still a defended one to him.

"Her fault or not, it's all over the media." The FBI officer said. Her thin black brows creased against her face, as her dark hair shifted in its pony tail. "Where is she now?"

"We don't know." Robin said.

"Did you get a good look at her attacker?" She asked next. "Any… special abilities?"

Beast Boy and Starfire took turns giving accounts on what the weird person from their fight in Sacramento looked like. Short; with black hair and white empty eyes, dressed darkly, and didn't speak a word, except for inaudible chanting. Her 'powers' where harder to define, and neither could really think up the right way to describe them, other than she seemed able to control the air in short bursts of energy.

After the short conversation, Angie sighed and rubbed her round forehead then looked back to Robin through the screen. "How is the boy doing?"

"Still out." Robin said bitterly. Allen had yet to wake up from the episode two days ago, his body had fallen into a sort of coma, and Raven had already said that he needed to wake up from it himself. She had been up in her room studying for the past day and a half, and Robin was eager to find out for himself what had happened.

"Hm." Angie hummed before pursing her lips. "Keep me updated on him. " She had worked under cover for the FBI with Area.51, and knew Allen, Fuse, Vix, and Terra well. Her job was to keep them under security, it had been a lot of her string pulling that had kept Terra out of the public eye as it was, but she had immediately contacted the Titan's after the geomancer got a media leak.

"Right now," the small women said. "I have a mess to clean up." Without a proper goodbye, she hurriedly ended the conversation with a click, and the screen turned black.

"That was fun," Cyborg joked dully.

"Oh yeah, party life now." Beast Boy followed the tone, as he lifted his hand and pretended to wave a little flag. Everyone had noticed his dulled state, though for the better of everyone, no one had mentioned it. The delicate little subject wasn't ready to its spill, so as friends… they all just tried to pretend it hadn't happened, until Beast Boy was ready to realize it fully.

--

--

Terra blinked slowly, lying so still on the ground, she sighed in the warmth from the earth. The vibrations where like soft lullabies to her; though she had yet to be fully comforted as she still felt a tug in her heart. Pulling her in and out, she was still confused.

What did Slade want with X and herself? There was always something underneath the line when it came to him… what profit was he looking to turn by snaring two teenagers? Terra clutched the earth, her bare fingers digging into the dirt. The feel of it burying under her finger nails felt like skin as she bit into the deeper power.

Her powers where growing, she felt them. Inside; they where rumbling, ready to burst again with strength. Terra often tried to ignore the warnings, she didn't want to be reminded of something she loafed so deeply so often.

Terra sat up slowly, her back sliding upright as her hair spilled around her body. The fading light left her face, deepening under the earth as well. She frowned slightly, then continued her stretch from waking up. Giving a little grunt, she rolled her shoulders and then glanced slightly over one with a cocked brow.

"How long you gonna watch me?"

"You?" Red X exclaimed. "I was watching the sunset."

"Yeah," Terra scooted around, still sitting firmly down, she placed her hands on her knees and pulsed her chin towards him. "Right," she laughed. "Because you so are the type to watch sunsets."

"You never know."

Terra didn't answer; because he brought up a good point. She never would know. Frowning, Terra turned away just in time to see the sun tug down the remaining light. The pale night erupted, and the chill started to set in. Exhaling, she stood up and brushed her shorts off, tugging her coat closer around her and looking back to Red X.

Well, going too, he wasn't there.

"We're gonna side-step Jump, it'll be a little bit of a detour, but it'll keep us off the radar."

Terra turned to her opposite side, annoyed that X could slip past and around her so easily without notice. He had made himself a living do that sort of thing though… so at least he was good at it. Crossing her arms, Terra leaned her hip out and looked away from him back to the horizon. On top of the hill, she could see out pretty far, but they had stuck closely to the country, and it was still nothing but more hills and tree's. She wasn't complaining.

"Works for me," Terra flexed her fingers before jumping off the small ledge and landing on all fours, and then standing up and walking into the tree's. Red X rolled to the ground, before making a quick dash to her side, where he stayed only for a moment before phasing in and out of the tree's. Terra rolled her eyes, he was a show off, it was nothing new to see him pulling fancy moves during a simple walk, other than he just felt like it.

They walked quietly together for a hour or so, who was keeping track? Terra didn't, she was never too good at keeping the time. She should be, but it just wasn't something she paid attention too. Other things on her mind; she wasn't sure which to think on more though. On one hand, she had Slade… and the dark tones that loomed over that, and on the other, she had the Titan's, her frail relationship with them, and the severe blow she had cut into Beast Boy. But somewhere between the two, she found herself thinking on X a little more deeply.

_Alex…_ she thought quietly, as if afraid he could hear her thoughts. Was that his name? Probably not. He wouldn't really tell her his name…would he? Maybe he did. Terra felt herself churn inside, as she casted a glance towards her companion, her face hidden by the lot of her hair. His short, reveling, answer last night hadn't satisfied her curiosity, it actually only intensified it. She wanted to know who he was, for reasons she couldn't explain.

It was more than just because it was odd for them to be traveling together, and not even have an exchange of names… there was just something about him that made her wonder.

Terra looked back away, before then glancing again to Red X. She didn't dare use the name he had given her, something told her not too, and she listened instinctively. "So," she spoke out, a small grin on her face. "When do I get your age?"

Red X stopped beside her, and she soon then stopped and turned around to face him. He had one eye cocked up towards her, but then he laughed and walked past. "Not on the first date."

Terra frowned as he walked past, her hands going to her hips as her mouth knocked open. "First _what_? HEY! I'm talking to you!" She bolted forward to catch back up.

"Which could explain the reason why I'm walking faster."

Terra grunted and notched her pace up to a jog to keep up with his swift walk. Her hair bounced around her shoulders lightly, as her boots pounded into the ground. The two of them started another bantering argument, though it wasn't as hostile as the normal ones, it was more just regular 'I'm right you're wrong' stuff.

They went unaware of the eyes watching them, both had foolishly (Even as out-of-character as it was for them) blocked out their senses. The air around the woods intensified as two more mouths breathed in the air, and then poisoned it with their exhales. One to the tree's another to the ground, they stalked quickly and quietly. Sub-human was their effortless paces over dead leaves and timbered branches. The voices of the two bickering teens were more than enough cover for the pair following.

"I mean, c'mon!" Terra cried, throwing her hands in the air before letting them slam back to her sides. "You could be a forty year old pervert, waiting to rape me in my sleep, and I wouldn't even know it!!"

"Don't you think," Red X said. "That if I wanted to rape someone, it would be someone with something to actually rape?"

"… That's mean." Terra growled, crossing her arms defensively.

"You thought it up." Red X shrugged, casting her slanted glance that showed his mockery.

_Snap_

They stopped. Terra turned to look over her shoulders, while Red X looked both ways. It could have been a rabbit; it could have been a bird. But as they listened again, the feel of breathing emitted like a warning chill of rampage touched then lingered into them.

"Watch it!!" Red X cried loudly, and the next thing Terra felt was being thrown roughly to the ground. The impact made her close her eyes as she loudly thumped against the dirt, so that the aches in her body where reawakened.

Quickly she snapped her eyes open, turning around and pushing her torso up. Terra gasped loudly as she watched X get wrestled to the ground by a shadow like person, before he threw them to the side and tackled them all over again. Terra turned around then cried for a moment before digging her heels into the ground and throwing herself backwards into a back roll. She crouched her legs, her hands in front of her; digging into the earth with an aware bite.

The 'ninja' (as he had been nick named with such generic taste) stood where she had been laying, he looked at her, his cold wet eyes unmoving behind the hood-like ski mask. He pulled his knife out of the dirt, and Terra felt her throat tighten that it had almost been her stomach.

Self defense was a deadly weapon when used. Fueling Terra, she pulsed her hands out in front of her as her eyes glowed a sudden bright yellow fuse. Her fingers quaked under the sudden pressure, and the earth lifted as if something where digging in it, and rushed to 'Ninja dude.' For a moment he was knocked to the side, a quick stumble, but it was all she needed. Throwing herself upright, Terra pulled her hands back to her chest, then arched them back out; her wrists where together, her fingers reaching like spider arms for their prey. The earth lifted and around the Ninja, surrounding him in a grip that he quickly began to disengage from.

Terra snarled, her brows narrowing as she threw her hands up then swung them to the side, crossing against her chest as she struggled with her power to keep the command. But as the earth hurdled him to the ground, he got out and crawled against the length of the earthen bridge on all fours with amazing speed. Before she could stop him, Terra was knocked to the side by some sort of hard throwing object.

A pain immersed from her shoulder, where it had hit, but Terra regained her ground and found her power quickly again. It flowed within her; she felt it as if her blood had been re-injected with new fused glory. The feeling lifted her, and it showed as her steps energized and her fighting increased.

Most of her blows where blocked or dodged, and it then became likewise. A couple times, the Ninja aimed for her back, but the earth rose and blocked it every time. The vibrations of the ground emitting to her feet and to her senses where a helpful experience.

This fact proved correct again and again as Terra deepened on her senses to tell her where the man was going to strike at her next. Only luck kept her from being cut by his sharp sword, to which Terra was finding harder and harder to dodge. Sweat began to form on her face, and the cold night kept her chilled. Her arms burned as she worked complicated moves to defend herself time after time. Her karate (though a little rusty) was constantly being put to the test as she moved her body in twisted in abnormal ways to insure she missed the potential knife wounds.

Her body was wearing down, and Terra decided that it was enough. She wanted it to end, quickly. Backing away, Terra let loose a loud cry as energy was torn from her body, ripping against her skin as she threw her hands out then pounded them down to the ground. The vibrations quaked under her, and she bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing against the all-too familiar pain that came every time she used her powers.

The earth in turn rumbled, then roared back up and lifting into four giant blocky pillars. Terra's energy poured into them; they tumbled and smacked the Ninja around like a ragdoll, as quick as he was, he was not able to escape them as they blocked him from their commander. Terra watched with a bowed head, her breathing ragged as her hair fell in strips around her eyes.

Finally, he was thrown down; a large knock over his head left him with no choice but to fall under the harsh grapple of the earth. Terra waited, then stood up and walked over to the Ninja. Her lips formed a small frown as she looked down at his body with a harsh accusation. He was out, but not dead. But she knew her work wasn't done yet, even as the blood in her veins slowed, she pushed the weariness aside easily, and glanced over her shoulder, before jogging a few steps into the deeper parts of the woods in search of her companion.

She stopped a minute later, hearing the noises of a battle taking place. The dreary woods where shined by silver light, blue-black shadows where dancing everywhere, and she found it difficult to find Red X. The breath in her chest was beginning to hurt, she felt anxious, knowing who would be fighting X, and she knew the power that was being wielded.

When another _snap crash rustle rustle_ alerted her, Terra looked over in time to see Red X fairing a little worse than she would have thought. He was doing a lot of blocking, his eyes where clenched, and she saw yet another fresh wound on his other arm. Her eyes narrowed dramatically; before then regaining their glowing appearance as an unsavory rage brewed within her, feeling the power flow to her body from the emotion, Terra rushed forward. The earth pulsed her steps to quicken, pushing her faster and faster until she bent down and used her connected to make the earth push her between the girl and X.

Bent sideways, Terra skidded in front of her companion, and then without standing up she pushed the girl's legs out from under her. She fell with a loud thump, and Terra stood up and looked to X. When he narrowed his eyes at her, she smiled, before turning around in time to block a hard knife thrust to her chest.

Terra side stepped out of the way before kicking her leg up and knocking the knife away, then turning a sharp half moon crescent kick to her breast bone. Terra cried out from the move, then pushing her hand out and clenching her fists and fluently throwing it aside.

The girl was thrown to the side, knocking into her own companion's body. Watching, Terra realized that they were both already stirring, and then the fight would start all over. She was panting heavily; a burning exhaustion from her display of power was taking a slow and draining toll on her young body.

"Hang on," She muttered, not even bothering to talk to him, Terra took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she refelt her connection to the corners of the earth. Before X could even ask what she was doing, or refuse (as he would've); they sunk within the earth, and Terra quickly replaced them both to another location.

* * *

YEY! Finally getting to dig a little deeper on X. -rubs palms together in a sorta evil fashion- Next chapter is going to be a little tricky for me.. as I have entered the spot between my plot twists or as I call it, "The Dead Zone" LOL


	21. Chapter Twenty

_Chapter Twenty:_

Robin walked into the infirmy, his look somewhat tight, his hair a little messed, but not much different from the every day. The room was quiet, monitors bleeped, but breathing was quiet, the room was almost deathly in a way it had never been before.

Standing beside the bed where Allen was laying; Raven stood darkly against the white backdrop. Her hood was down, a book held firmly in her hands as her look grew even more worried. It was an odd expression for her, Robin wasn't too used to it, but then no one ever was. Still, he approached his friend, giving her a small grin when she looked to him before stopping.

"What did you need?" He asked. Raven had called him on the T-com roughly fifteen minutes ago, telling him to meet her up here. "Did you figure anything out?"

"… I think so." Raven said carefully. Her eyes looked down to the book in her grasps, holding it out in front of her and resting it on her arm as she softly glided her fingers over the rough brown cover.

Robin raised the corner of his mask. "Think so?"

Raven sighed, pulling the book back to her chest as she used her spare hand to rub the lines from her forehead. "I can't be sure until he wakes up. "

Narrowing his eyes, Robin stared at her a little more intently. "Sure of what?"

Raven looked back to him, her hand returning to the book; before then opening and flipping through pages. "Here" She turned it around so Robin could see. As he walked closer though, Raven turned the book back facing her, and they both stared at the beautifully imprinted pages. Dark, tall figures dressed in black cloaks, and within a shroud of shadowy mists. Their eyes where colored in with thick black ink; and something about them was haunting, the image was like one from a nightmare, it left a blotch within the mind.

"What's this?" He asked slowly.

Frowning further, Raven took a moment before she said anything. "It's a Necromancer." She said curtly, her brows turning downwards on her face as the words rolled off her tongue.

Robin blinked, looking back up at his friend with a cocked look. He had heard of the term before, but he hadn't ever really known what it was, or… who they where, as rather fit. "A what?" He took a moment, and then rephrased himself. "What's that?"

"Someone with power of death, and the dead..." The words dripped down her lips, they had a stinging bitter taste to them, and the air changed from the poison. As Robin stared at her in a sort of confused and slightly shocked state, Raven quickly then flipped to the next page that showed more detailed descriptions. He looked down at the book, but the words where in a different language, and he didn't understand them. The illustration though was perfectly clear.

A tall man stood, cloaked by a satin blood red cloak, a skeleton standing next to him held a skull like wooden mask over the 'Necromancers' face. The backdrop was like a brick dungeon of a castle, was sketched in eerie black and blue inks, but the old print was otherwise unseen.

Not being able to tear his gaze away from the picture, Robin spoke; "What do you mean, 'power over the dead'?" He asked carefully. Something about it didn't feel right, it probably wasn't supposed too. If any of this was true and if Raven truly did believe this; then things where a bigger mess than he had originally thought.

"There are different types…" Raven said, her eyes shifting to Robin for a minute, before she backed away, holding the book close to her as she did so. "Most are just black magic users, but some are born with it… and they have… special abilities those fakes can't have."

Robin looked to Raven more cautiously. They both looked to Allen, where he was sleeping in his self induced coma. His pale skin had grown even icier in color; his black hair was sharp against it. His small body hardly moved, but overall he looked harmless, almost innocent. Perhaps he was… for now.

"And what where those?" He asked finally.

"Summoning human souls back to life… or away from it."

Robin waited a moment, studying Raven's serious face. "What makes you think all of this, anyways? I'm not doubting you… I just want to know."

She blinked slowly. "His mental power isn't like mine… it's not like anyone else's I've ever felt. It's too… void, dangerous." She said simply, but then Robin hadn't been expecting a long detailed answer from her anyways.

"You said he was born with it…" Robin started. "But the lab was testing on him, is it possible he got-"

"No." Raven cut flatly. "The only other way to gain these…. _Powers_… is through magic stronger than my own. He was born with necromancy, but the visions would be explained by any metagene experiments where done on him. It's possible… part of these visions could be from him draining life, without knowing about it. He would have their memories to deal with, probably just animals so far."

Robin grew quiet, feeling disturbed by it all. But this… this power, it was a disturbing one in its self; it wasn't one that could be accepted so easily. It was dangerous, and he felt the burden of it already. "Are there levels?"

Raven nodded.

"Do you have any idea how strong it is yet?"

"Not enough to do humans, or any other race other than small animals harm."

"How long before it does?"

"I…" Raven looked back to Allen darkly, turning back to Robin within a short period of time before sighing. "I don't know."

"Fair enough," Robin sighed as well. His arms crossed tightly against his chest, he passed the boy another look, trying to comprehend the new mess they found themselves in.

--

--

The energy spent seemed lost now to her fingers. The drained feeling increased, but they were both safe for now. Terra wasn't sure where she had taken Red X and herself through the 'tunneling' part of her powers, but her strength seemed to be fighting against itself. The entire (short) flight, she had gritted her teeth, cringing and keeping back her moans of pain as she focused on the energy needed to control the earth around them.

After they had surfaced, something felt wrong… horribly wrong. Her stomach began to churn, and Terra placed her hands to it and cringed her forehead so that lines of wrinkles appeared. Her teeth then barred, as the pain continued her entire body then caught on. Every nerve shackled itself together, racking against her conscience state with a furious haste.

Terra screamed as she bent over, falling to her knees as her head bent down to the earth. Luminescent hair spilled around her, a taxed halo around her head as she let out a painful groan. She heard her name called, but the raking pain began to block other things around her out.

"Make it _stop_!" She sobbed to no one. From her forehead she felt the earth pouring energy into her from the contact to the ground. She was soaking it up, unable to stop the flow she felt over burdened and over loaded.

Soon hot tears began to pour down her face, she couldn't make it stop. Her skin burnt itself, her insides jumbled then pressed against each other in such a momentous pain, she was sure that they would implode.

Her head pounded, Terra cried out again as the loud _BOOM-BOOM- BOOM- BOOM_ sound of her mental state, hay-wire and out of control, banged against her skull. The pain had all been so sudden, emitting right after her exhaustion, she felt over whelmed, uncertain and drowned in this new, unforgiving pain.

Every time she had ever used her powers, they hurt her, the energy she poured was like knives being thrown from within her, but this was that times ten. The earth began to rumble, tree's shook violently in the quake as the peaceful night became one of warning.

Someone was calling to her, shaking her shoulders, but she would not move away from the earth. Her head stayed bent, as behind closed eyes she saw yellow lines zooming around the landscape. Picking out the vibrations of the quake as it thundered louder, heavier, and faster. She saw someone bent in front of her, the boots that led to the knelt torso, all without lifting her head.

The earth began to split, lines creased then opened in a loud roar of unshackled life. Terra cried again, feeling as if her skin was ready to crack open itself. This time she lurched forward, her mouth open wide and her eyes closed tightly. She screamed louder, her hair beginning to pulse from the magnitude of the earth at work.

Terra felt her face hit something, and she quickly sobbed and buried her head within the cold sense, as if a prayer that it would make it all go away.

"_Terra!_" Red X's voice snapped loudly, her shoulders shaken harder. But the overload was too much, with a loud, rasped breath she fell out of conscience without full comprehension of what had happened. Things slipped into a dark comatose, the earth falling down with her.

--

--

Something was pounding against her mind; it rippled throughout her body with a feel that was so enormous, Terra slipped back into her sleep. She tried hiding from the grumbling power, but it bent around her, it held her, it became her. She shivered, her body trembling violently before twitching. Her nerves where still reacting, her fingers tapped restlessly against the earth, her curled body was all but at peace.

The cold air was nonexistent to her; the warm vibrant of the earth was like that of a wall, a building around her. She was blocked away from the outside world. The quarantine was making her nervous, inside she searched for the reasons for this sudden change. But as something pounded back at her, she recoiled from her own mind, choosing to slip into a corner, to hide, to be backed against a wall she did not find comfort in.

The next hours where slow in that sense. Her feelings where enlightened, but her heart was drenched. She was so confused, unsure, as if she hadn't enough problems, something was wrong with her powers. But what? What was making them act this way? She no longer felt in control, it was as if it was a whole other person, commanding that she did as told, instead of the other way around.

As the fresh moon began to rise, Terra flicked her eyes open. Her body was stalk still, but time had passed without her knowing. She felt it, but didn't at the same time. Her vision was blurry, and Terra curled then into a tighter ball on the earth. The pine needles rustled under her weight, and she felt a tree to her back.

"Where am I?" She groaned, closing her eyes again.

"A day and a half in the future." A voice hissed towards her.

Terra opened her eyes slightly, trying to peer past her lashes, but the darkness forbade her from making clear vision. Slowly, she tried sitting up, cramps formed all over her, and she groaned before hugging her stomach and leaning against the pine tree behind her. Breathing out, she opened her eyes again and looked ahead. Red X stood not too far, his arms where crossed, and his tattered cape around his legs; leaning against another tree and hidden from the poor light the cloudy night gave.

"What happened?"

"I'd like to know."

Terra creased her brows. "You don't have to be such an-.." she cringed again, taking in a deep breath and lowering her chin down to her breast bone. She didn't finish her sentence though, instead letting it hang emptily in the air.

The next minutes that passed where tense, she looked up at X a few times, but he refused to look at her. His posture was different, it wasn't his regular attitude, his disposition had changed into a tensed one, and she almost didn't understand it.

Sighing out, Terra lifted her face. "We need to get moving." She muttered, looking to the moon as blue clouds passed.

"You can't even stand up."

Terra narrowed her look at him, keeping one hand to her stomach as the other pressed against the tree. "Bet me."

"Terra-"

"They're going to find us if we stay here!" She snapped loudly, standing up as pain raked through her body again. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, trying to numb herself from the pain. But it wasn't working, she felt so heavy… so passed away and weary that it made it hard to breathe. What was happening? She didn't understand.

"And they'll catch up if we run," Red X hissed. "Either way, we're screwed."

Terra sighed, pressing herself against the tree as she forced herself to stay upright. "Why don't…" Terra looked to him solemnly as her breathing regulated from it's heavy labor. "Why don't you just go? I can protect myself."

"Not likely." He scoffed.

Gritting her teeth together, Terra glared towards him. Why did he have to pick now to be loyal?! Or… maybe just a bigger pain, maybe 'loyal' was too complimentary for someone like him. Now wasn't a time to think about those things though, and she quickly rushed the argument. "Look. If we separate, then we'll just have to worry about one of those guys coming. They separated for us last time; they'll probably do it again. Whatever they are… I don't think their human enough to change habits."

Red X stared at her, and she stared back. Both had harsh looks that glared to the other in their own stubborn ways. If she didn't know him better, she'd think he was worried… but that was just so away from his personal character… she couldn't believe that accusation. But at the same time, what was keeping him here then? For a minute, Terra dared herself to think that maybe he felt something too, the unwanted and much needed bond.

But it was just a thought.

"Just go. I'll be fine, and you can run faster anyways." She said, her voice softened a little.

There was a moment of quietness, things dulled as the air above them rumbled. The clouds where getting heavier, and the moisture in the air became apparent.; rain wasn't going to make anything better right now, so she didn't think about it and the cold misery she would probably have to endure again. Stupid rain.

Silently, Red X moved to the side, stepping away from the tree, he looked away from her and let his arms fall to his sides. A brief wind flapped his cape around his legs like a sharp shadow against the night's backdrop. As the moon peeked from the clouds, the light brightened the skull mask, making it glow briefly before the clouds took back k over. Terra shivered, and then looked away as well; sinking back down against the tree and closing her eyes; as she listened to his footsteps carry him away.

Everything became too cold and lonely, she shivered again, hugging her sides closer as the pain continued. Cramps tightened her muscles, while her stomach continued to twirl and tumble in its painful crashes against her sides. Terra cringed, hanging her head as she tried to ignore the sudden coldness that the night had become.

The full empathy of the night was turned into its entire chill. She hadn't recognized it in a long time, as she had become accustomed to the warmth of knowing there was someone else not too far away, now that seemed lost as well. It was a little haunting to her poor mind, its weakness was its constant state when left alone to ponder on itself.

Forcing herself to deal with it, Terra looked up and around. Her connection with the earth was strong, she felt the rumbles, but she felt no control. That alone made all the difference, she didn't want to reach into the spires of power beneath her, not without the harness of energy she used to puppet it and twist it to her will. Without control, her powers where useless… dangerous and deadly to more than just the ones around her. She knew they would absorb her, they would no longer be her powers, and now without her safety leash over the immense energy that flowed under the earth, she dared not try to awake it.

Harsh hours passed, the sky continued to rumble, thunder arose with its hungry roars, and Terra only took in deep breaths and tried to stay alert. She didn't know how she was going to protect herself, but she would somehow…

She had too, what other choice was there, short of disobeying her natural, primal instinct for survival?

A rustle erupted from somewhere behind her, and Terra tensed her shoulders as her eyes narrowed. Somewhere within her, the power rumbled again, but Terra eagerly pushed it away and resided to betting herself to the pain of moving, rather than the fear of losing control.

She pushed her hands softly into the soft dirt under her. The pine needles, being mixed in it, prickled under her delicate touch. Eyes narrow, Terra caught her breath and leaned against the tree trunk, feeling as the bark bristled past her coat and against her skin. She summoned her strength together, refusing to let weakness cloud her in her struggle for survival.

Terra looked up as pine needles fell on her head, and as the lightning suddenly flashed, she saw the black blue outline ahead before it jumped towards her. Terra rolled quickly to the side, feeling the dirt push against her clothing as she landed in a perfectly aligned low bent stance. Her blond hair flapped against her face as another wind pulsed against her. The cliff, to which she had noticed earlier, to her right, was looming, and she took it into note.

The girl had returned, her hair now tucked away into a mask that covered her entire head. Emotionless eyes peered like warped crystals in the dark and looming midnight. With a sharp yank from her belt, the short fighting sword returned, and Terra curled her lips at the challenge.

Earth rumble within her, powers screaming to be set free from her pressure, to do their own bidding, to ignore her and see what they thought right to be carried. Terra suppressed them, feeling a string of pain in the act.

When the girl charged, Terra's pain was numbed by instinct and adrenaline. Things swirled away from her as she threw her hands out and grabbed the sword hold hand and pushed it up. The girl's stomach was temporally open, and Terra quickly tucked her feet into her gut and pushed the girl over her head. Terra rolled completely over, standing to her feet and turning to face her in time to duck then move to the side from another knife charge.

Wind pulsed harder, and Terra's hair then pushed around her face, her clothing rippled around her, but it did not hinder her as she was forced to take more evasive action. The knife was twirled dangerously close to the geomancers neck as she leaned away from it. Midair, Terra brought her leg up and slammed it down against the offending weapon hand, forcing the girl to back away. The bone cracking spit like sound was sickening, and Terra watched as the hand limped down; it had been broken.

With a quick movement, the girl pushed the knife into her other hand and offended towards Terra again. Growling against the persistence, Terra folded her open palms together outwards, forming a triangle-butterfly like shape as she cupped her attackers wrist and pushed it up, but this time the girl had caught onto Terra's fighting thread, and brought her own leg up and kicked the blond to the ground.

Terra skidded down to the earth, letting out a surprised scream from it as she jammed her eyes shut on impact. It knocked her breath out of her, and pain began to ache back into her with all of its unforgiving threat.

Opening her eyes, Terra looked up as lightning flashed in a bright display, lighting the entire cliff side in bright blue, and enhancing the shadow of the girl who stood over Terra with her pale stance. Rain poured, it impacted with a suddency that took them both by surprise. Hammering down with a loud ripple of sound, Terra took the moment to force herself back up. The mud firmed under her feet, her powers leaking out and unknowingly to her, enhancing her own movement. Terra cried out as she pulsed her fist forward, only to have it blocked, as a sharp kick threw her to the side.

Her body ached again, her spirit worn. But Terra opened her eyes again, letting them narrow behind the curtain of hair. She kicked her leg out, slamming against the girls knees, thus giving her no choice but the crumple down to the ground.

Lying on the ground, Terra took in heavy breaths, her shoulders heaving as her eyes glared forward. Bright in the cold and wet night, they glowed in a vibrant blue shade, her powers trying too hard to leak out that already they where enhancing her.

The girl began to raise herself, her back arching up in a hump before her head lifted and shot towards Terra a cold glare. But it was then caught off, a sharp object sliced over the girls face, pushing her back down to the side as blood trickled down her cheek.

Terra gasped out of surprise, her head lifting further as she looked to her left to see a thin shadow emerge out of the backdrop.

"You alright?" He asked, not looking towards her as his figure loomed in the cold rain.

"I thought-"

"Yeah well, you still need babysitting." Red X cocked a look towards her.

Terra opened her mouth to protest, but X was quickly taken aside when the girl rose again. Her black figure was seen as the rain pelted around her and formed a thin white line. Red X flicked his fists out, and the sharp knives appeared over the upper side of his hand. Bending over, he met her in the hand-to-hand combat with an eager demeanor.

Terra could only watch, their quick and agilities fight left her no room to interfere, and as the pain returned to her legs, she didn't think she could anyways. Red X had a tactical advantage, as both his hands worked fine, while as Terra had injured the girls other one

With the rain pouring down, it made it hard to see anything, but the sound was there, eventually they came closer enough for Terra to see, and Terra noticed that the girl was fighting Red X harder than she had been towards her. It flocked a curiosity in her, what had made her so different?

The girl kicked Red X in the throat, managing to get past his well protected barriers, and it knocked him back in a moment of breathlessness. With that time, she put her hands to her chest and lowered her chin, eyes still fixed on X. Her lips began to move, quietly chanting as her fingers trembled, and Terra knew what was coming next.

Pushing herself past exhaustion and painful sparks within her legs and stomach, Terra threw herself to her feet and gave into a powerful instinct she had been holding back. With a loud scream of pain, she threw her hands forward and let her fingers quake into her power.

The earth roared with delight, as it then pulsed through in a giant roll, as if something where burying under the earth and rampaged towards the girl. With hungry power, it then made a sink like hole in under her, trying to swallow her. The girl reacted quickly, stopping her chant as she plunged her knife into the ground and lifted her foot to it then jumped out of the way and landing in a roll; all in one fluent movement. With a sharp flick of her hands, a burst of breathless air pulsed into Terra before she could move, and instantly the oxygen around her ceased, making her grip her throat and fall back to her knee's coughing.

Red X had recovered and rushed back to the girl, swinging his knives towards her upper chest. The girl faced him and pushed her arms out and into the knives, blocking and holding them as her cuplets protected her skin. Terra could barely watch, as her cramps started all over again, making her back began to ache from the pressure, and dragging her further down.

It was when another figure joined the scene, that Terra tried gathering herself back to rejoin. But when the slim, long legged figure attacked the girl, Terra became confused and instinctively looked to Red X. He had backed away, staring as the figure took over the fight for him.

"What-" He began, having to yell to be heard of the loud rain.

"Just get her out of here!" A female voice cried. (Assuming it was a girl) Terra thought she saw a wave of white brush out around the figure, but the rain was turning all outlines white against the darkness, so no distinctive detail could be told.

Terra watched in surprise as Red X listened (well… he never listens, so yeah.) and turned to her as the knives withdrew into his hands. "Can you walk?" He cried over the rain.

Cringing against efforts, Terra pushed herself to her feet and nodded. "Who is that?" She yelled, feeling a chill as another wind brushed against her, pushing the rain over her as her hair clung to her face.

"Just c'mon," Red X said lowly, walking past her quickly. Terra looked back to the fight, trying to get a better look, she didn't feel right leaving. But as her name was sharply called to hurry up, she swallowed and followed.

* * *

NO, Terra is not just having a bad PMS. I know what all you girls where thinking. LOL!

Omg, that was like.... a really quick update O_o and this chapter is longer than my previous three, so YEY! Sorry if I missed any grammer errors, or wrote a scene that didn't make sense, I am like... SOO hyper off four cups of coffee right now -eye twitches-

Omg, I am having so much fun with this. I think I might have given away too easily who the new character is... eh, all well. I had fun with the fight scene, wrote it after I watch somed "Avatar" LOL so yeah. Hopefully it wasn't too boring.

Going to have some fun with Allen's powers too. Been trying to plot them out for awhile now, I even did actual research -crowd of plot bunnies gasp in horror-

If all goes to plan... the next chapter is going to be... 'interesting' and... well I can't say much more without giving it away. heehee. There is a reason this is rated "T", mufu.

Thanks fer reading 8D


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

_Chapter Twenty-One:_

The rain had persisted the entire time the two had run through the woods, and eventually along an old country side road. Lightning flashed with a brilliant vibrancy that helped light the path, only to temporarily blind them by the sudden darkness. In part however, it was the darkness that had helped keep them from being seen when the few pickup trucks passed down the road, so complaining would have been wrong.

The moon was blocked by the dreary clouds that rampaged their rain down, the harsh water pounding against them. Terra was ignoring the pain, pushing it into different corners of her mind. Her powers had taught her to do this a little more easily than other people; their everyday pain had numbed her. But it didn't replace it with energy; she was still in need of rest.

When a neon sign showed from the road, Terra felt herself sigh in some relief. Detouring out of the woods and around soft puddles of mud, Terra and Red X scattered across the road and slipped past the small, weedy parking lot and behind the Motel, to then the back lots. Terra looked around, but it was so dark outside, this place was third rate, no outside lights. She shivered from the cold that was piercing through her clothing, but found herself walking a little in front of X.

They stopped outside a door at the far end of the back lot, the number "65" on it, Terra quirked her brow up. "I've been here before." She muttered, recognizing the room location. During her travels… she had stopped in this old room a time or two since it always seemed vacant. Maybe it had something to do with the leaky roof.

Red X took out a sharp little x shaped knife and picked the lock, opening it up to show it was one that wasn't used often. Terra pushed past him and the creaky door, not daring to flip the lights on- if they worked.

Terra looked around the room, the lonely bed, stripped of its sheets. Smugly, she looked to the other side, a dresser was there, used to be a TV, but she guessed that was relocated. The blue room paint was chipping, and the carpet was stained in dark blotched. She sighed and walked further in the room, moving herself to the bed to sit down. As she did; she felt herself already begin to feel better as her legs tingled from the rest.

"Can you for once, pick a place that doesn't smell like wet socks?" She scoffed with a crooked smile to Red X's back; he was closing the door and locking it tightly.

Terra frowned and sighed as she looked back away to the wall. The quietness was unhappy, unsettling, but it felt better than being by herself. Shrugging her shoulders back, she ignored the ripple of effect the pain gave her body. She watched from the corner of her eye, blond hair falling like a thin curtain around them, blue through yellow.

Red X walked over, and then sat down on the floor, leaning against then bed and letting out a loud sigh. Terra tilted her head, easing herself down on the floor as well as she looked to him with a small frown and sincere eyes.

"Why'd you come back?" She asked softly.

Red X turned to her somewhat sharply, but the mask dulled any emotion he was showing on his face. He waited a moment, staring at her before looking back away. "I already told you, you need-"

"The real reason." She hissed under her breath, keeping her face soft. Red X glanced to her, his head tilted to the side as if considering a course of action.

Red X shrugged. "After I took care of that other guy…" as he said this, Terra only then noticed the dark, almost blood colored stain on the corner of the white mask, it made her frown deeply, but she let him continue. "I just didn't feel right leaving you there. You're so pathetic looking."

"That's a start, I guess." Terra gave him a smug look as she hunched her shoulders and leaned against the mattress.

Quietness filtered into the air again, between them a wall started forming from an unaccustomed gut feeling. Terra looked back away as he did, bringing her knee's up and setting her chin on them as she listened to the rain storm outside. The tension was unusual, they were usually pretty loose with each other, cursing and yelling, picking and bickering with one another until they both wanted to kill someone. Well… that was loose for them anyways.

But right now the air was tight, and it made her uncomfortable, it made her shift then glance around the room. She shivered; her wet coat was damp and heavy over her shoulders. With a grunt, Terra arched her back forward and took it off, cringing as the heavy material sponged out water with her touch. As the coat was removed, a sudden chill slivered over her. After she tossed the coat a foot's worth away, she gripped her arms and leaned further again the bed. Her small black crop top tank top was not enough to keep her warm, especially since it to was wet.

She heard Red X sigh loudly, and looked over in time to see him hand his black cape over. Terra blinked, leaning away from his outstretched arm as she then raised her brow. "What's that for?"

"Just take it." He snapped.

"Fine," she snapped back, not nearly as harsh as she normally would though as she took the cape and instinctively lifted it to her nose. "It's stinks." Her eyes glanced to the side to see Red X give her an annoyed glare. Terra snorted back to him before looking away and wrapping the cloak around her sideways like a blanket; surprised by how warm and dry it was.

Terra glanced at him, before looking back away. "Thanks." She muttered dryly. Waiting as the time ticked in slow motivations, the geomancer shifted, feeling the cramps slowly begin to fade, but she was still far from comfortable.

"Who was that," she looked back to her companion, trying to look past the wet hair that clung to her face. "Back there? You knew her."

Red X gave her a sideways look, his eyes slightly narrowed as if in consideration towards her. Briefly he shrugged then moved his look back to the wall before lifting his knee up and resting his elbow on it.

Terra snorted. "Oh no, don't start that whole 'too cool to answer' crap." She narrowed on eye at him in a mocking suspicious look. "Who was she?"

"A human, I think." He mocked back.

Terra withdrew her arm before slinging it towards him and pounding Red X on the shoulder, it was enough to knock him to the side a little before she recoiled back into the cloak.

"Ow!" He replied, but Terra knew it hadn't even come close to hurting him.

"You need to learn how to answer a question."

"You need to learn to hit harder."

"X!" Terra snapped. "I'm serious."

"So was I-"

"STOP!" She screamed this time, losing her joking demeanor was gone now as she stared at him blazingly. Her lips frowned deeply, as her eyes pierced into him uncertainly. He stared at her for a moment, but her eyes stayed firm in their place and as his look softened (from what she could tell anyways) he turned away from her. The air changed again, tension wafted back between them as Terra also turned away, frowning still though her face had lost its aggressive look.

"How…" Terra stopped, her eyes narrowing softly as her fingers gripped the cape tighter, making creases and wrinkles along it as she hugged it to her shoulders. The air felt damp from the moisture, but it was warm at least. "How can you keep asking me to trust you… when you act like this all the time?" She cocked a sideways look towards him. These conversations never happened, it made her a little nervous.

"I never asked you too-"

"Yes, you do." Terra wrinkled her face slightly before lifting her head and softening her features. "Every day you are asking me to trust you, maybe not out loud… but you do. You expect me to just keep hanging around like some pet dog on a leash, to do whatever you tell me to, to stay put when told to…" Terra stared harder at him. "And…" she then turned away. "I do… I don't know why… maybe I want to trust you more… I don't know." Terra sighed and looked to X again sincerely. "But I don't know anything about you."

Red X had turned away, looking at the wall as if he hadn't heard her. But he wasn't fooling her, she knew that posture. The slightly hunched shoulders, outstretched neck and tensed, hunched back. He took a moment to think, but Terra waited patiently. Finally breathing out Red X narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well… you're right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're a bitch."

Terra's face scrunched up, her eyes narrowing as she socked him in the shoulder as hard as she could. "Shut up, and stop trying to change the subject!!" She snapped, but she grinned anyways as X started laughing. They quieted down after a moment, the air sulking back into its stubborn state. Shivering slightly, Terra leaned her chin on her knees, frowning again soon after. Again she hugged the cape tighter, it formed around her shoulders and prominated them in the dark.

Her posture eased back up as she felt the rest already taking a clearing effect to her. She sighed quietly to herself from it, eye lids teetering to their edges as Terra allowed herself to become wrapped in thought. There was so much she didn't know about her own situations. She didn't know herself, she didn't know how she made it through everyday with even a ounces worth of sanity, and she sure didn't trust herself. But somehow, even against not knowing anything about her own self image, her own soul and it's whereabouts in her, Terra couldn't continue to grapple the fact that she just as equally in amount to Red X.

"Do you trust me?" She asked suddenly with a quiet tone, her voice dipping into a chilled accent. Red X had asked her that same question once, and had betrayed it right after. Now it was her turn to ask, and prove differently. Turning to face him, Terra set her head to the side on her knees, her hair sticking further to her cheeks as a few rebel strands fell around her. Her blue eyes where vibrant in the dark, her skin outlined in soft white lines.

Red X faced her again. His inside shoulder turned away and out from her, opening his chest further as he arched to the side. The rain pattered against the roof loudly, pouring down on the street outside in a loud roaring voice that filled between them. He was studying her, maybe not her right there, maybe just her being in general. She was far from the right person to ask for such a thing, such a sacred, undeserving thing. But Terra was asking for it anyways. Already they knew each other, they were connected by the fate of life and how it twisted in its plays. But she wanted to hear him speak it, she wanted verbal proof she was wanted, befriended.

"Yeah… I guess so."

Terra sat up, staring at him a little more deeply. But the mask avoided her as was its intention. She frowned softly, her head tilting to the side as she turned to face his side. Her shoulders lent further, as she breathed in the musty wet smell that they both ranked of. Something in her chest was pounding powerfully against her, rapid flows echoed as she again tried to look past the blank and emotionless eyes he kept.

When her efforts failed, she leaned forward a little more. Her back arched just slightly as she let go of the cape. It fell half way down her back, stopping midway and keeping her covered. X had glanced to his cape, and how it now dragged down her small frame in a folded layer of black silk, but Terra didn't notice. Her shoulders and arms shivered from the sudden cold air they were exposed too, but she ignored it and again tilted her head to the side. Wet blond hair clung willingly to her face, a few strips in front of her eyes as her lips stayed in their small frown.

"Then let me see…" she whispered honestly. "Please."

Slowly, almost shyly, Terra lightly reached over gently. Her hands paused on either side of his face; her arms arched down, and her fingers gripping his face with a firm, but soft touch of her fingers pressing into the skin beneath. She paused again, her eyes looking eagerly, and mellow toned into where his were, waiting for scorning.

When it didn't come, and Red X tensed, but stayed still, she bit her lip and softly pulled the hood of a mask off his head. Holding her breath as her stomach fluttered and air lurched from her throat, she watched as in the dim light the mask was lifted over his head. First exposing the chilled color of his chin, but then Terra pulled it off a little faster, not being able to keep herself calm inside. His cheeks where exposed, the shadows of the room immiedently took over and crossed his face, as the mask then ruffled his hair. The dark brown hair laired back down over his face, and Terra took her time to meet it, blinking as she exhaled and dropped the mask to the floor.

* * *

OMG FAST UPDATE 8O!! AND OMGEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NAO?! -goes to write it-

I know it's short... but this scene was all I could put in while leaving that horrible little cliffy. And I have been wanting to leave that cliffy since I started plotting this fic, so yeah, it stays. LOL.  
I am sorry about the shortness though :(


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_

It was almost awkward, quiet and weird. But... just a little wild and luxurious at the same time. It gave her a strange feeling, mischievous and daring. X had been the last person she thought would lock this kind of look with her. But it was happening, and it left her in a swirl.

She stared at him for the first time without the mask, and something about him was so similar looking, but she didn't place it. His brown eyes where deep, darkening and were the only thing in his face that showed emotion. His hair wasn't cut well, the dark strands where lazily laid over his head in a shaggy display that set off the bald look his costume gave. His features where sharp, but well fitted together. The color of his skin was almost that of chilled ice in the dark, his expression was the same. Running from the right side of his nose, down to his cheek was a thin knotted scar, the other smaller ones, she couldn't see in the dark. His sharp chin was also marked in a similar fashion, not as long, but a thin scar was rough against his otherwise smooth looking skin.

He was kinda' creepy.

For a moment, she dared herself a little closer. Terra tilted her head to the side a little more, her hair spilling over her shoulder in clumpy wet strands. She lifted her hand up between them, stopping then and curling her fingers into a light fist. It was amazing that her curiosity was not yet simmered, she stared deeply at his face, as if making up for all the times she had never been able too. Again Terra lifted her cold blue hand, gently making gesture to touch his cheek, but X flinched and Terra quickly dropped her hand back down.

Terra looked to his scar again, before raising her eyes back to his, deffed by the shallow, but enthralling and mirroring effect they had. She didn't get any more detail, as Terra blinked and almost tried to look away. But she couldn't, and her heart skipped rhyme. She tried telling herself that she didn't know why, but she did. It was haunting to her past loyalties, but she knew what attraction was.

_No, wait. Terra, this is a bad idea.... you know better, you __**both**__ know better. This is so bad... so so so so so so so SOO bad! Don't do it... just... back away.... and.... and..._ Her mind raced with confused arguments she couldn't piece together. Then it seemed to slow down, her breathing regulated for a moment as she considered it being right. She considered that the choice might not lead to something both would regret, even if the consideration was wrong, it gave an excuse to herself.

Terra felt her eyes verge on closing, instinct told her to and she didn't argue at first. Her body going numb as a quiet little desire took control. As her back arched, the cape fell down lower, stopping around her hips and hugging around her in a smooth and almost liquid way. It was when she noticed his eyes start to close that Terra sharply breathed in. Red X didn't stop though, and Terra didn't tell him too. But her eyes snapped open wide and her pulse quickened, her mind argued but her body didn't listen.

Despite herself, Terra leaned closer as well. Red X was quiet, while she tried to settle her breathing, her eyes refused to close all the way as if too see if this was really real. Was it? ... What the hell kind of fantasy was this?!

She leaned a little closer, putting support on her hands that spread in front of her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, Terra realized, but then as their lips slowly touched, she found it was something completely new. Under her knees, the earth churned lightly, the magnitude of her powers lifted within her. The vibes of the power added to her moment, and a soft moan escaped her without intention as her eyes cringed closed.

An unfamiliar rush zoomed down into her gut and made her spring up a moment from the feeling. Red X stayed with her and tilted his head up as Terra erected herself on her knees. As she raised her trembling hands, they stopped, unsure, almost afraid, before barely making contact with his face. The chill of his skin sent a new sensation down her arm, and Terra sighed from it, breaking away momentarily before she felt him pull her back down. His grip was strong and fluid, new and exciting. Terra felt herself pulled in by his unnerving charm, frozen by the wild sensation he gave her, and held by curiosity.

Her far from smooth hands lightly gripping either side of his face, Terra was pulled closer by position. As she kissed him again, she forced his head up a little more, making his chin bump up against hers and threaten to push them both down. Her blonde hair, still wet, clung to her neck and face. She raised her fingers up his skin, stopping momentarily as his hair brushed at her fingers. It was dry from the protection of the mask, but a little stiff and rebellious from not feeling touch in so long. Terra fought and pushed her fingers up into the brown mass of hair anyways before gripping his scalp. In return she felt his hands tighten around her waist, then loosen and fall further before re catching her.

Terra loosened the tight lock their lips started to connect in; her head was drowsy in confusion. As she became choppy and limp, X became more of a guide. As he breathed in, it took all air from her body, and left her feeling (ironically) airy and light. A little empty, but the emotion was exciting all the same. Foreign, and a little strange, it was an unfamiliar rush she couldn't place. When she had considered stopping, he encouraged her to continue, Terra listened with more willpower than she would have liked. X broke from her lips, finding them too hard to reach from the position. They fell, not far, stopping at her small chin and gently touching it.

She shivered under his breath, her eyes closing tighter as she breathed out. Her fingers clutched his scalp tighter, the rough strands of hair filling between her fingers. He kissed her chin, then followed her jaw bone, forcing Terra to loosen her grip before she then allowed her fingers to run down to his neck. The tight muscles excited her at the same time; she traced her fingers along them, before taking in a deep breath and falling closer to X. Her eyes opening half way as she came face-to face. She waited, until Red X opened his eyes and met her look. A quiet moment passed, quiet agreement, they both leaned in.

Terra pushed back the hardest, rocketing them both for a moment before posture was regained. His lips covered over hers, then grabbed the upper. She tilted her head up again, trying to catch up while her hands etched down the front of his chest. Tracing the lines with hypnotic motion; the wild sensation gave her new energy, the loss of breath was unable to be regained, but it added to the rush in her stomach.

Easily, she pulled away. Her breathing was loud in the room, panting heavily, but Red X was the same, so she didn't feel dumb. Terra eased herself closer, eyes parting just so slightly, keeping the room blurred. Her lips parted in soft whispers, her breath touching his face. "This is a bad idea."

"Yeah, probably." He said in a rugged and rasped voice. Something about him felt different, the air around his being, always locked, had been picked. Terra softly touched her fingers to his face, letting them glide back down. She grinned a little when X shivered from it, before using the leverage he had with his hands behind her back, and pulling her into him. Terra gasped, her breath leaving her body again as Red X caught her mouth once more.

Falling completely back into it, Terra breathed inward, fighting his kiss as her hands pressed against his chest. The hollow feel was surprising, and she lost ground in the kiss due to the curiosity. Terra tugged her gloves off (As he apparently seemed to have done already), wanting more contact before pressing them back to their former position. She felt the empty air within, the haunting soul that seemed to be less than a breath of air. Or maybe that was the overall connection. Whichever, Terra slid her hands up further, each bunch of muscle rubbing against her palms in quiet distraction.

Red X fell back from her pressure, and the kiss broke as Terra found herself down on top, face to face. Her eyes where wide, her breathing heavy but regular, her mouth opened as her shoulders heaved from her constant struggle to keep the air within her flowing. Her face was flushed brightly, her open hands splayed under her stomach, against his own.

It was now, at the close proximity that the deep swell of his eyes showed. Their paleness seemed empty, like there was nothing left inside to show; nothing but a small glint that she could barely make out. She had heard once, that the eyes where the windows to the soul… if that was in any truth, he wasn't as well controlled as she had once thought. Terra closed her mouth, her breathing finally settled as her own eyes eased down a little bit.

Something in her stomach felt hurdled, it hurt, and was pleasurable all the same. But a different pain was emitting from her, inside her mind, something was banging against her walls, and she gave into it, as her-self will was already weak and confused.

"I…" Terra wetted her lips for a moment, but felt too tense to move. "I need to sleep." All of a sudden, she became shy, and afraid that her excuse sounded stupid. She had never been shy around Red X before, if anything she cursed him out more than anyone else on earth… but now… she wasn't sure.

Shyly Terra recoiled; she looked away quickly before scrambling up onto the mattress. She was purposely trying to avoid eye contact, she didn't know why… just something felt weird, and a little part of innocence that had still found home within her kept her feeling a little childish about the new issue she found herself in.

She listened as Red X stood up, feeling the shift in air. Terra bit both lips inside her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at the wall. What was it that felt so different now? Why did she feel so stupid laying here? The tension was unbearable; she hated it, wanted it to just go away… but at the same time it was a reminder that something had just changed.

"I'll take first watch." He said into the dim air. Terra only then noticed how different his voice sounded without the mask covering it. It wasn't noticeably his, but it was a little clearer to hear, but still rusty and almost grown up.

He started for the door, and then Terra sat up and looked over. "Hey, X?"

It took a minute, but slowly Red X looked towards her. Next to the door, he looked so different. The light and shadow played over his face, she couldn't see his eyes, just his pale cheek and chin, and his nose peeked out, but that large mess of brown hair ragged in a secondary mask-like shield.

"Yeah?"

"… Was that…" She stopped, looking away but quickly looking back to him, as if afraid he'd leave before she was finished. "Was that real?" Terra's eyes shifted to the floor again then back, then she trembled, her body feeling almost numb to her own shakiness. Her arms wrapped around her stomach for a moment, as if trying to ease the quizeness that was infecting her. _Get a grip_, she heard herself hiss, but she had nothing to grip onto right now. Maybe that was why she was asking X, to see if maybe she did have something to hang onto.

Red X faced her a little further, his eyes barely noticeable against the rest of him. Terra stared back, her lips pushed out slightly as her hair stuck willingly to her face and neck; she shivered again, this time from the chilling cold. His lone figure was almost ghostly in its slightly slumped stance. But he was tensed, she could see it in every detail, he was thinking as hard as she was, but Terra had never been able to figure out how he thought. Her anxiety was killing her, but she stared at him so patiently, because right now, she didn't have anyone else to look into. She waited for an answer, hoping to God he would give her one, anything to take and choke on. But with him it was never that easy, with a tug he pulled his mask back on and left the room.

After he had left, Terra sat there for a long while, hugging her legs to her chest with her chin placed on them. What was she thinking about? She didn't know… she wasn't sure how to think right now, what she wanted, or should think. So she simply stared at nothing, letting the bleakness touch her, but it could not comfort her. As her stomach rolled and tumbled, her emotions where mixed and matched, and even for a moment she didn't believe any of that had happened. But it had, and she didn't think she disliked it. Was she scared? Maybe… Angry with herself? Another possibly maybe, even though she wasn't even sure what she would be mad about.

Terra sighed quietly closing her eyes and the laying back down. Snuggling in a curl on the mattress she tucked her fists to her chin, staring at the cold blue wall. She felt so emotional right now, it wasn't even funny. She almost wanted to cry, and she didn't know why. It was like she was ready to just explode, maybe it was the way her powers where churning inside her, swirling things around. She took in a deep breath, her eyes closing this time as her legs hugged tighter under her.

_Just let him think about it._ She told herself. She needed to think about it anyways… none of this had been expected, though she wouldn't argue with herself that it had felt wrong either. With a quiet roll of her shoulders, and a push with her face into the mattress, Terra felt that their situation had just gotten worse from the way life was toying with their lives.

--

--

With a snap, everything began to swirl in all of its hasty confusion. Air filled within his lungs as if he hadn't breathed, his throat felt parched, his stomach rumbled deeply in a great earnestly for nourishment.

Allen shot up, breathing heavily as his head pounded metal against his skull. He groaned at once, lifting both hands to his head before gripping it. Dark locks fell between his fingers as a shiver ran down his spine. His whole body trembled then shook, as if by seizure he felt his body go haywire. Trying to make up for lost time it shocked and snapped together, and he barred his teeth against the pain as it came and went through out his entire body.

Taking in a solid breath, Allen opened his eyes again, slowly this time as their milky film was only deeper lens over his eyes. His shoulders trembled again, before he felt the other life force lingering in the room. Slowly he looked to his right, blinking then lowering his hands as he saw Raven sitting against the wall in a hospital-looking chair.

"You've been out for awhile." She said quietly.

Allen couldn't find his voice at first, looking away as his lips moved soundlessly. His face cringed, his brows narrowing against his face as his fingers clenched deeply into his palms. His throat felt raspy and dry, almost cracked. After a moment he took in a deep and refreshing breath before blinking and looking back to Raven.

"What happened?" He asked, finding his voice groggy, as he raised his hand to rub his throat. The chill of his skin surprised him at first; it was colder than usual as if blood wasn't running through him.

"You put yourself into a coma."

Shrugging his shoulders back, Allen opened his eyes a little wider, not sure what to say to that, since he wasn't much of a talker. "Oh, well if that's all then." He scoffed.

"You got a change of clothes at the foot of the bed." Raven cut shortly, standing up and walking towards the door. She stopped midway out, her gray hand gripping the door as she looked over at him for a moment. "Get dressed, I have a new lesson." With that she left shortly, leaving him confused as he blinked then looked to where a pile of clothes were stacked neatly.

--

--

Staring at the book blankly, Allen ran his hand over the black bound cover. It was engraved, and the leather covering was somehow dark in a looming way in his hands. His brows furrowed as he looked a little deeper at the ivy like imprinting over the cover, leaves dripping liquid from each corner, such a little thing left him slightly more chilled.

"What is this?" He asked, glancing up at Raven with a lift of his brow. She stood in front of him, her cloak drawn around her as her air was changed.

"You're lesson book." She said.

"I have to read all this?!" The teenager couldn't help but cry at first, lifting the book to its side as he stared at what could have been a thousand pages. All wrinkled and yellowish cream in color from age. "Are you serious?"

"I didn't say that," she hissed. "Though you might want to."

"What's this about?"

Raven stared at him a little deeper. Her violet eyes had that extremely creepy way of digging into you, finding a soft spot then pushing against it until you looked away. He did, glancing back down at the book even as she answered; "I can't tell you."

Allen raised his eyes again. The dark room they were in (Raven's) was surrounding him, but it felt comfortable. "Why?"

"You have to figure it out on your own. It's not my place to say anything." Raven glanced down at the book almost lovingly. Her lips pursed a moment as her brows gentled over her face. "Take care of that, and give it back to me when you're done." With a lift of her hand, the door behind him opened.

Allen looked over his shoulder at it, gripping the book with both hands now before looking back to Raven with what could have been translated as suspicion. But he listened, backing away slowly at first, before then turning around and leaving her cold room into the gray hallway. His eyes stayed fixed on the odd book and for a moment he forgot that the other Titan's had invited him downstairs for lunch. The mid-day felt like it was dragging though, so he instead exited to his room. Well… the guest room.

Locking the door, Allen leaned his back against it then slid down to the floor. Cradling the book between his lap and chest he continued to stare at the fascinating cover; what was beneath it? "Only one way to find out," he muttered, quietly opening it to the first page.

At first he was confused, the first page of it was in Latin, and he couldn't understand it. He flipped a few more pages, careful with the wrinkled and aged crisps until he reached the first chapter, which was in English. Settling himself in, Allen let out a loose sign before starting the book; curious as to why it was so important for him to read.

"_Death, as many know is not a stopping point in the journey that is felled before our tired feet. To this we know well, as our cult enables us to see the darkness that hides in the light of life; our vision is here to these pages, and may your eyes be cleansed enough to texture the pages properly. Our rules in blood on flesh, these are the guides and thoughts that bind our own after world together."_ The book started.

Allen cringed, lifting a brow at the odd beginning. But as he sunk further into it, he became more enthralled, fighting to keep from gripping the cover with a horrid little interest that was sparked by the words and meanings within them. His eyes fell over each sentence quickly and eagerly, soaking it up, though he had yet to comprehend the handbook of which he had been placed with.

For a surprising amount of time, no one bothered him at all. If by Raven's direction, or just their own nice-ness, the Titan's left Allen to the book for the remainder of the day. He didn't move but once to go to the bathroom, that had taken an hour… damn long hallways seemed to have led everywhere _but_ the bathroom.

As he laid against the side of his bed, his eyes began to shutter, flickering back and forth as his mind tried fooling him into thinking he was still fully awake. As his eyes continued to scan the page, he felt himself fall into the drowsiness, with the last words echoing in his head;

"_Knowing this, the power we thus posses must not engrave us; as the study of our own knowing is put to test after every resurrection carries the risk of the haunt of many memories. With this as well, comes the risk of the inexperienced only bringing half the soul back, and losing the other along the way. The importance of a youngling attempting necromancy-…"_ the rest was drowned away from his conscience as Allen fell asleep.

* * *

-sobs and hides behind BBTFANDOM sheild- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FELLOW FANS!!!

LOL... no really don't kill me.... please... I value my life... just not enough to keep me from posting that scene....  
Sadly (because I am so bad at writing them) I had been planning that make out scene since BEFORE WID was even fully ploted, LOL. Yes, I waited a long time for that. Hopefully it was rightfully due, and not rushed. It added a nice twist into my drama genre. mufuf. This defaintly isn't the end though for couple drama -rubs palms together evily- Poor Terra.

And after the next chapter... I'm going to be heading back into the Dead Zone xP So... sorry if my chapters get a little slow until I manage what to do with the middle of my plot. (Yes... the middle. This fic is getting loooong, LOL)


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_

The fading sun outside was finally setting over the tattered ground. Outside, puddles where formed in potholes, and ditches. Last night's rain had been harsh, but it had also washed away any trace of a retreat. The rain hadn't washed everything away though, some things where still burning even in the dampness, their own tumble untouched by the cleansing water. The tiny hotel by the side of the old road was quiet, anyone who was there (a few cars) weren't making any noise, the two in the room in the far corner where just as quiet.

Red X leaned against the wall; his arms crossed, and mask hanging in his hands. A frown was firmly placed on his sharply carved face. His brown eyes had deepened in color, waging within themselves as the windows to the soul, or lack there off. His pale face seemed to have gained color, but the look on his face put it apart. The coldness was riding back to his expression, the tint trying to take back over before he became accustomed to the warmth. He stared with a straight face, running a million things in his head, in a confusion he had never felt before. It wasn't like a regular confusion.... it was different, this one effected more than just his mind, it hit his heart. The jamming, pounding, and thudding against his chest were painful, and it weighed him down. Unlike anything he had felt, besides feeling at all.

Terra was sleeping on her stomach; her body had no covers except her shorts and tank top. Her coat was somewhat dry, but still lying mopped over the floor. Her face was turned to the side, her large eyes closed gently as she took in steady breaths. Blond hair spilled over her back, pale, yet shimmering in the setting sun light that peered from the window. He had opened the window earlier, knowing it needed closed soon. But for now he stayed hypnotized by the way her hair lumminated in it, before quickly criticizing himself.

_You dumbass; what the hell where you thinking?! WHAT were you thinking_?! Red X averted his look down, his brows tensing towards the middle of his face. He wanted to call last night the biggest mistake ever made in his life, but he couldn't quite do it. The spill of his emotion now put him in a dangerous place, stuck between bad and worse. His lack of hold over feeling had caused him to gain a new weakness, or maybe… just increased it. This is where the confusion hurt the most, and he didn't know how to make it stop. Every method he had used before was failing, and it irritated him that he couldn't control his own surroundings.

Terra was as deadly as someone with a gun pointed at his head, or she would be if this kept up. No, it couldn't be kept up. Red X shook his head, he couldn't afford her to become his weakness... no one in their situations could. He didn't need fuzzy emotions blocking his sense of survival, he refused to become subject to such things. Not that he felt those fuzzy emotions- that would be stupid! HA! Red X falling for someone, that was the dumbest thing.... ever... or ... yeah. It was dumb. Whatever this stupid thing was, it needed to go away… it made thinking hard, to put it a bit more lightly.

Letting out a loud and aggravated sigh, Red X raised a gloved hand to his face. Running it up, he then groaned to himself and pushed his fingers up into the dark brown strands, pushing them into a spiked pose. He felt the want to run, not sure where, just somewhere. Somewhere different, without things-people- to root him into place. Becoming stuck was ... it was a little frightening. It brought the option of reliving things he never wanted too, becoming attached to places-people- rumbled and touched at the very deepest of his darkest days.

Red X refused to let it ever come alive again. Disgruntled, he looked to the open window, his face paling as light touched the panes. Orange light that declared the approaching dusk, made X hold his breath. Crossing his arms to his chest again, brown hair slapped against his forehead. Hovering just above his eyes; which seemed to darken. In front of him, Terra began to stir, but he ignored her for now. Watching instead the light slowly begin to leave, as the cold tint of darkness then beckoned him out into the air.

Again Terra stirred from her spot, letting out a loud and wispy yawn. Red X narrowed his brows, frowning before quickly tugging the mask over his head. Giving the chin a firm tug to make sure it was secure, he looked towards the bed soon enough to catch Terra sitting up.

She bent around, her front then turning to him as she stretched her arms up and tilting her head back to let out a monstrous yawn. Happy with her first set of stretching, Terra flopped her thin arms to her sides and smacked her lips together a couple times. Her eyes fluttering open and closed back and forth, before she fully opened them and blinked. As she turned to look at X; her face changed, staring at his mask as if suddenly confused by it. He frowned further under the mask, his face tightening and creating a tension. She seemed to have caught onto it right away, because she frowned as well, her brows loosening against her face as her lips turned upside down.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong." X retorted.

Terra raised her left brow up as her lips pursed. "Yes you did... are." She looked around the room, flopping her arms into her lap as she took in a small breath and gave him a side long glance. She shivered, her exposed shoulders trembling slightly before she crossed her arms. The small tank top didn't seem to be helping her keep warm, but Terra didn't reach for her coat. Instead continued looking at X with her blank, but emotional expression.

"Is it..." she paused, biting her lip. Terra sucked in her breath before fully facing X. "Like... about last night or something?"

"Nothing is wrong." Red X repeated, firmly this time as the slits in his mask slanted further down.

Terra snorted, as he refused to converse, she tossed her legs over the side of the bed, quickly then pushing herself up right. Her arms crossed quickly as she swung her hip out. "Okay, now you're just being stupid." Terra snapped. "Why can't you just talk like normal people?"

"Ever consider that itty bitty fact that we aren't normal?"

The comment sure as nothing didn't calm her down any. Her brows narrowed as her mouth opened. "There you go again!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air and letting them slap onto her hips. "If something is bothering you, then just talk about it!!"

Red X stared at her, thankful for the mask to cover his face, and any expression he might have been showing. His personal orders were confused, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, what he was thinking, but the coming argument was giving him a chance to pretend he knew himself. His fists clenched, while his shoulders tightened their pose, making his whole posture curl. She was staring at him, waiting for his move, but she wasn't looking forward to it. He could see it in the way her eyes moved like rippled water, while her lip trembled under her own pressure.

Snorting and looking away again, Red X just narrowed his eyes, almost trying to reject the idea of the fight he had been looking forward too. He didn't know what he wanted to do. His jaw tightened, while the darkness outside looked all the more welcoming. Ignoring Terra, Red X pushed himself from his spot against the wall and made a line straight for the door.

--

--

Terra watched him, blinking as her mouth formed a small o in shape. She was equally confused, her face twisted in her annoyance. Quickly she reached and grabbed his arm and turned him half way before she let go. "Where are you going?" She asked, her face softening a little at the question as she tried so roughly to read his emotions. Red X turned around and faced her, his eyes slanted in a harden pose. Roughly he jabbed his shoulder away, yanking his arm further and out of her grip before he quietly stormed out of the room. Terra watched him leave, blinking as she stood confused.

She was a little frightened, not sure if she wanted to even follow him this time. But she was more stricken by the possibility of being left alone. Hardening her face, she turned on her heels and gathered her clothing. Terra threw herself onto the bed, landing on her stomach as she bounced slightly. She reached and stretched over the bed and fumbled until she found her gloves, and tugged them back onto her hands. Curling her fingers then loosening in fitting, Terra then sat upright and grabbed her boots and thumped her feet inside. Bending over, Terra worked furiously with her laces, bending them around every look before tying them twice and tugging them once.

Terra grabbed her coat from the floor on her way out, pulling her hands through it as she stalked out of the room. She tried to ignore it was still a little damp, and that the cold air outside only welcomed her with icy bursts. The door closed behind her, locking into place quietly as she strolled easily down the side walk. Looking over both shoulders then around, not sure which way X would have gone. Tiny alley ways of the hotel where dark, the lights hadn't come on yet. And she felt her frustration grow at the fact.

She turned off the pavement, running into the woods. Her jog slowed as her head then turning every way to look for her companion. The night was dark already, it was looming into a gripping preparation, it made her shiver and rub her arms.

Terra saw X then, he was still walking away; but she lifted her chin and called out to him anyways. "X!" She cried, snapping into a quick run as she caught up. He wasn't paying attention to her, instead hardened his pace a little further, as if she wasn't even there. Terra's brows narrowed slightly, glaring at his side.

"Just talk to me!" She cried, angrily grabbing at Red X's shoulder and spinning him half around. The harsh look the mask pierced into her was a bit of a set back to her state, but Terra narrowed her eyes and held firm.

Red X harshly shrugged her away, stepping back as he quickly looked away. But Terra invaded again, not willing to let him go. "What is it you hate about me so much?" She asked, her voice softening a little now as she tried desperately to search his face. Last night seemed a little farther off now… but it was fresh in her mind. Terra herself wasn't exactly sure what it was she had felt then, but she didn't want to risk it leaving her behind and alone. Trying so hard to look past his mask, Terra felt her heart emboss deeper when her eyes couldn't find his again.

Red X was quiet, his look narrowing dramatically as his fists balled at his sides. "Everything was fine until you showed up," he snarled quietly to himself. His eyes squinted at his sentence, before opening again to emphasize his words.

Terra stared, feeling her shoulders tremble as her knees shook and chattered. Something hurt there, inside her, beneath walls; she felt a crack tear against herself. Quickly wiping the somber face away, her brows narrowed against her skin as her lips lifted in a scowl. "If I remember right, you're the one that 'showed up', not me."

"Forget it." He snarled back, again trying to leave. Terra persisted even further, pushing him back with a harsh pulse of her hand.

"No, no more of this 'forget it' shit, whatever it is, just spit it out!" Terra pulled her arm out and swiped it through the air in front of her, ducking her chin down then snapping her last words out at him. Her jaw clasping together tightly, creating wrinkles and creases along her face as her eyes stayed wide, and pointed directly into him. But she doubted he could hear the desperation in her voice… she was trying to hide it after all. Maybe a fight would keep him here, maybe it would make him somehow change his mind in a sudden twist of sense Terra suddenly made.

While he stared at her, Terra hardened her look; the display was the only strong point she had at the moment though. This fight felt different, something about it was more hostile, more personal and cracking. The air felt like it was about to snap in half from the tension, the constant strain that was putting them both on a thin and breakable wire.

"Screw off." He hissed deeply towards her, pushing past her shoulder and marching back away. Terra stared for a minute, the normally cool and quick-witted comebacks he usually pursed at her face where lost under something as he settled for her style of language.

"X!" She screamed at his back, but he didn't stop. He kept going, ignoring her the best he could. The frustrating feeling had been blocking her panic until now. As she felt herself tremble, Terra screamed again; "_Alex!_ "

Red X stopped abruptly, for a moment he turned to look at her slightly. His shoulder and head tilted her direction. The moonlight bounced around his form, the top of his head glared the light before it ceased to a sing, and broken white line that marked him out from against the darkness. Terra stared back longingly, her blood rushing and pumping so fast that her face flushed brightly. Her lips trembled, though she tried to suppress her sudden mood swing.

"If something's wrong," Terra started quietly suddenly. Swallowing the lump in her throat and looking away before glancing back at his harsh look. "If… if I messed up last night… I'm sorry." She shifted again. "If you want… need my help, then let me…" Terra looked back to him, ducking her chin down slowly for a moment, blinking and reopening her eyes in a softer… almost scared sort of way.

--

--

Everything felt haywire, blood was rushing, and then chilling so suddenly, he was dazed, confused. It hurt everything, and he didn't know how to make it stop, though he wanted too. As they both stood there, he considered to himself every probability he could to stall a little longer. Why? He didn't know. He always had known before, _Red X_ had always known before. The simple way of thinking he worked and twined into his complicated life had never failed him; it had never failed Red X before. Now it was, and now he couldn't think straight, he found all thoughts muddled, mixed, churned and then beaten back down into a pulp.

A wind pulsed, his cape pushing around his legs and forming around his thin body. His fists where clenched at his sides, as his eyes narrowed a little further. Staring at Terra; standing there alone and held by the shadows that where dancing around the dark clearing. Her hair fallen around her shoulders and framed on either side of her face, she stared back with large eyes. Her lips frowned so lightly against her pale face, as wind disrupted her hair and lifted it into her face. She made no movement to gesture the strands away, instead stood there quietly.

Something about her had always drifted around him unlike anyone else, but now it seemed almost intense. His chest burned, his hands trembled and ached, his mind plagued. Like a dieses, he felt infected by this alien emotion. His mind felt clouded, the emotion was un-locking things within him, letting loose voices and scenarios that he had once put under chain. In just such a simple action of looking at her, Red X felt his past come back alive from the renewal of feeling. The tender spots he had thought callused over, opened again.

Red X tightened his jaw, feeling his shoulders tense in a fashion he wasn't accustomed too; it jittered throughout him, tumbling then turning everything upside down. He didn't know what else to say to her, because he didn't want to say anything else, it was the obligation he felt in his gut that made him consider conversing.

Rebelling against it, he harshly looked away, standing there again as the air tightened between them. She had ruined everything, all that made him Red X felt offended at her intrusion. The blockage to think clearly, the sudden gut wrenching tumbles, everything felt wrong to him. Maybe it was his pride keeping him so uptight, but he didn't know how to tell her that much. With that little realization, X found he didn't know how to do a lot of things, the so-called and self-proclaimed 'perfect thief' suddenly came to terms that he wasn't as untouchable as he had painted himself to be.

Grappling away from that notion, Red X pushed himself away, his steps suddenly quickening away. He didn't look behind him, over his shoulder; not even a glance. His humanity was back there, and that was something he was more than eager to leave behind. Humanity was a course of things that felled against someone, it hurt every time, it was a mortal wound that he was again avoiding in his life. And as a simple rule always applied to him in his actions; the price of his safety, was non-existent.

--

--

As Red X stalked away, Terra blinked, her eyes opening wide as she quickly averted them down to the ground. She stared deeply, open faced with blank expression, trying to reconcile within her mind, before then piecing what had just happened. She was so confused… what had she done wrong? She had never meant to 'ruin everything' as he had put it… somehow in his mind she had. But Terra couldn't figure out how, and it only left herself tumble feel worse, that she couldn't consider properly what it was she had ruined, made her feel worse about herself.

Everything was always her fault anyways she guessed… this couldn't count any differently. Somehow, Terra figured she had pushed away the last resource she had left standing in the wake of her self destruction. In the midst of the cold outset her mind so often pulled her down into, she no longer had a shoulder to lean on. The cruel hisses she heard from herself would be heard again, the coldness of her own self being was free to wake back up; she no longer had someone to push it away.

Terra shook her head, crossing her arms. Maybe she was just over-reacting. He might have just left to think again… X was kind of like that after all. He just up and left when he decided too. But something in her told her she was trying to kid herself, it revealed back to her that she couldn't paint it up in a fantasy.

With an empty swell of sudden loneliness, things crashed around her as the haunt of her own mind came to life again. Tears tried to brim to her eyes, and she tried to tell herself that there was no reason for them, that she was over-reacting. She trembled, alone, open, weakened and burnable to the predators her paranoid mind set around her.

Slowly, with one shoulder, Terra turned away. Her head bowed still, blond hair spilling around her like a thin curtain mimicking her walls of confidence. She bit her bottom lip, trying to push down the quake in her stomach as her hands jammed into her pockets and her feet began to move. Her heart was pounding against her heart; painfully it jammed back and forth and continued to beat against her. Terra cringed slightly, her face wrinkling in discomfort. Not second thinking, from fear of what it would bring, Terra brought her hands out and starting running. No longer in company, old habits arose from the deep, dark and nerving swells of her being.

* * *

I apologize for the short five pages. BUT I did post this chapter like 3 days early... I couldn't stand to let it wait any longer, and I told Elie I would post it tonight xD

Ooooo, THE DRAMA!!! This opens the doors for the real plot to begin to be introduced. I know it is taking so long, but I want a good firm background for my story... trying to stop writing these stupid short 40 page fics, and going for something longer and maybe a little more profeshional xD Really hope that the 'fight' wasn't... stupid. Like it didn't make sense, but in a way I didn't want it to make sense... gah... I confused myself. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW. LOL.

-sighs- Poor Terra. So fun to be mean too.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_Chapter Twenty-Four:_

"Dude, it's about time. How are you feeling?" Fuse asked eagerly from the video phone. Allen fidgeted in his seat, being the only one in the rec room since the others had left on some little crime-stop. It wasn't anything big, and he had felt a little honored to be trusted enough to be left alone. Still, all he was doing was sitting at the tiny computer at the far end of the room; trying to catch up with his friends.

"Fine." He said in a tone that stated he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, we we're getting worried. Took bets that you we're dead."

Allen lifted his brow; almost taking a joking offense at that. Before blinking and cocking a glance towards his blond friend. "I never knew Bruce to be the betting type."

"Oh not him." Fuse rolled his eyes. "Guess what-"

"Oh my god is that Allen?!" The familiar screaming like voice cried.

"What-" Fuse looked to the side before he cried out and was pushed to the side as Vix roughly made her way into the full screen. Her bright brown eyes shown, her curly, almost 80's style copper colored hair was poofed around her head almost like a lion's mane. It made it hard to notice the small fox ears sticking out from either side of her head. The results of her odder features where nasty compliments of a failed shape-shifting experiment she had been subjected too; her body had stopped midway, and she had never figured out how to change back so dealt with being stuck between shapes. Her slightly pointed nose, carved teeth, and dark pupils went along with her almost gold-ish tinted skin.

"Dude! It's been forever, you won't believe that Matt tried to bet on if you were dead or not, I took it though so I guess that kind of makes me a hypocrite, but now he owes me ten bucks so I guess I should like thank you or something." She twitted quickly. It had almost been hard to understand her, Vix's rusty, slightly muffled natural voice and her quick tongue made it difficult. But Allen had known her practically their whole life.

He decided to try and ignore his two best friends had taken a bet over his life, because wasn't that just the most compassionate thing ever? Allen just felt like… so loved now. He shook his head, black locks swishing around his head as he sighed to himself. "When did you get to the mansion?"

"Oh, yesterday, or actually it was last night. Hard to hide the tail sometimes you know?" Vix laughed, the bushy gold brown fox tail swishing behind her.

"Where've you been then?"

"Eh, just around you know? Haven't really gotten any 'training' but whatever. I came to visit and like you weren't here and Fuse was all 'I think he's dead' and I was like 'whatever you're stupid' and-"

"I get it." Allen sighed, lowering his eyes in a flat look.

Vix continued eagerly. "You won't believe what happened the other day though."

"Oh shut up," Fuse hissed from the side, but his friend pushed him back out of view with the flat of her palm.

"Matt totally got in trouble. You should've been there, Allen! I mean oh my God it was hilarious. He got kicked out of the bat cave!"

Allen tilted his brow up. "How do you get kicked out of a base your training in?"

"By touching things with red levers," Vix giggled, only it came out more doggish, ruff but still noticeably showing her intoned amusement at the situation. Allen lifted his pale lips into a smile, he couldn't help it; something about Matt pulling a red lever in the Bat Cave just struck him as funny. All well… he wasn't dead so he wasn't worried.

For a moment Allen's eyes switched to the book that was laying on the desk not far from him. The leather covering was closed, the words from his eyes; but he knew where his next page was. He would be reading from page 140, and continuing. Yeah… it wasn't that far in, but the words confused him sometimes, and he found himself having to backtrack his reading often. Still; the book was enchanting to him, though he decided it was … creepy, and seemed to be some old (and probably expired, as so he thought) guide book to some old occult. Maybe it was a history lesson, he didn't know, but its rules and rituals for ever day life was enthralling to his mind anyways. Whoever the people where that wrote it; took their 'necromancy' (whatever that was) seriously, twining it's rules into their everyday life… almost like monks or something. Weird.

"Hey, Al, guess what!" Fuse piped. Allen blinked, returning his pale glance back to the computer screen before his face flattened.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. That dude was here yesterday again."

"Oh God, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Fuse lowered his look into an annoyed one. He pushed his lips out for a moment as he looked around the room, his eyes then returning to Allen as Fix wiggled impatiently; her tail swishing behind her. "I went up to say 'hi' and he acted like I was the plague or something-"

"Well…"

"-and he was all 'sorry I gotta go' and I was all 'hey what's your name?' and he was all 'go away' and I was like 'no' and then guess what?!"

Allen gave his blond friend a curious look. "What?"

"Bruce told me to leave him alone." Fuse snorted with annoyance, blowing his breath upwards and pulsing his shaggy locks out of his face for a moment, before they frizzed around his head. "But yeah anyways, that guy was back so I thought I'd let you know."

"Can't you just leave the poor guy alone?" Allen asked, shaking his head. "He's probably just talking about business. Stop getting in trouble."

"First; trouble gets into me, not the other way around." Fuse held up his pointer finger at the comment, his face then losing its serious demeanor as he lowered his hand. "And second; the dude was in jeans and a T-shirt… not very businesslike." Fuse looked around again, rubbing his palms together. "I think I'm gonna go like Sherlock Holmes on him or something, 'cause he is weird."

"Like you're not." Allen muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Vix blinked, opening with a wide and toothy grin on her face as she slanted her eyes towards Fuse. "More like Nancy Drew, Goldie locks." She sneered playfully.

"Ouch," Fuse hissed. "Double diss."

"Play nice," Allen reminded dully, lowering his eyes at them. "Because I'm going to go back to reading." Both teens looked back to him from the screen, they frowned at first before cheering up and giving him their goodbyes and the screens where shut off. The Titan's weren't back yet, so Allen shrugged his shoulders and picked the book back up with both hands, and left the computer desk for the rec room couch; sitting himself back down and cracking the pages back to his next beginning point.

--

--

Terra finally sunk down against a tree, putting her arms around her knee's as she buried her face in them. She was a wreck. Plain and simple, though she hated to admit it to herself; the dragging in her, the sudden loss of will that was putting the brakes on all her motion. She didn't even know where she was going anymore… she wanted to spat to herself 'does it even matter?' but it did matter, the only thing was she didn't know what mattered the most.

Where was she supposed to go? Yeah, she asked herself this question a lot in the past. But this time she had options she could abide too… somehow those only made things harder. She could run back to the Titan's for refuge, but both a guilt and pride was keeping her from that direction. Terra could scope Slade out… but that too, was too far away from her conscience heart for her to consider long. Both options were like the extremes of her decision choices… and now she wished even harder that she had again her middle place to pick instead… but Red X hadn't come back this time, and now as she sighed deeply and hung her shoulders low, she felt herself confused, and partially lost. Abandoned would've been a better description… because that was what had happened to her.

Terra tilted her head to the side, pushing her face away as her brows lowered over her face, and her lips quaked, she shouldn't think about that.

"Well genius, now what?" She muttered half heatedly. Terra sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging as her eyes looked around the lonely clearing. She wasn't too far outside some small city. Not sure what it was called, because she really hadn't been paying attention, now she wished she had. Terra had chosen to stay in the woods for now anyways, she felt safer away from other people when she was alone. The learned instinct came from the past years she had once spent on her own.

And now with her powers rumbling in the pit of her stomach, and yanking at the chains of her mind; she didn't want to be close enough to hurt anyone if an outbreak happened. The tried-failed-hero pushed her mind state in the deeper hole of her lonely being. She tightened her shoulders around herself and let out yet another, though this time disgruntled, sigh.

It had been two days since she had found herself more alone than before. To put it simply, to avoid dramatics, it had taken a heavy toll on her… that had really already been stated though. Terra fidgeted then sat up straight as something rustled in the woods. Her brows narrowed against her face as she felt her body tense like a frightened rabbit.

When the air turned quiet again, Terra knew at once she wasn't alone. She bit her lip, wettening her lips before then pushing herself up to her feet. Her knee's quaked lightly, her hand then pushed against the tree trunk for balance as she stared straight ahead, then shifting her view to around her. Could it be X? Terra thought on it for a moment, her lips frowning only lightly as she shivered.

No, he wouldn't be hiding. He wasn't a coward… he would have come out and told her something offensive, made fun of her, something. And strangely, Terra had almost been listening for his mocking voice.

Pushing it away, Terra slanted her eyes slightly and held her ground. It could have been nothing, but something told her it was more. She listened to her instincts, since she had nothing else to argue her. A part of her wasn't surprised, but a shrill gasp still left her lips as she backed further against the tree. Emerging itself from the woods, a hunched and robotic figure walked into her clearing.

The orange circle over its face was very distinctive, it was supposed to be. The robot was a very clear symbol of its master, since the coward himself was often unavailable to whoever was receiving the message. Her eyes narrowed against her face, her skin wrinkling under their pressure as her palms firmed against the tree trunk behind her. The earth again rumbled under her feet, and only she heard its claims to her protection.

Terra watched carefully as the bot stopped in front of her, something was off. She lifted a brow up in question that the thing had yet to take action. It took her a moment to recap Slade's way of thinking, she had been trying too hard to push those pieces of knowledge away- however valuable it was –so she wouldn't have to face them anymore. But now she had to regain a little bit of it.

She didn't know why she was doing this, going on with what Slade obviously wanted… it was almost a curious instinct that just told her to do it. Terra pushed herself from the tree, straightening her shoulders as she felt a wave of power engulf the air around her. It was weird… but she almost took a little pleasure in suddenly having something to take a hidden and fearful rage out on.

With a loud cry, she spun around and brought her heel into the robots face with a powerful crash of her back wheel kick. The bot shattered at his face, the fragments of him splattering against the littered earth as Terra regained her powerful pose, lifting her chin so that a blue tone from the night seemed to weigh down her lower half, while her eyes settled highly and her lips frowning deeply towards the rest of the body in front of her.

The face off of the minion bot, half of a screen showed now, the new face staring back at her made her quiver. Memories suddenly screamed within her like a whirlwind of remembrance and pain. Her cheek stung, as if she had just been slapped that moment, though the trauma was silly, unplaced, it was still there, her uprooted emotions and memories confirmed that.

"You haven't lost too much touch, I see." The voice said with a mild form of malice.

Terra felt her lips lift in a snarl, but she lifted her hands and pushed the rest of the bots face away, cringing as the cold metal sizzled around; as she pushed the rest of the face away to reveal the full of Slade's upper body camera view. "Too bad you weren't here in person." She hissed, eyes narrowing softly. But she trembled anyways, a chill running down her spine. Figures, she had been avoiding Slade, she had been willing to give up the friendship she was already falling apart without, to avoid him. This just figured.

"I have a proposal for you."

"Not interested."

"Don't judge too quickly my dear." He said smoothly, his shoulder turning just slightly from her. The backdrop was the usual dark, eerie setting he always preferred. Terra opened her mouth to reply, her fists clenched at her sides, her fingers glowing slightly with the uncomfortable fear that she was trying to hide; but Slade interrupted her. "The problem I am facing includes your friends." Slade paused for a moment, before his eye narrowed. "All of your friends. Go to the city behind you, second Edward Street, third warehouse to your left."

Before Terra could respond the screen sizzled, then died away as the bot fell sideways to the ground. Terra watched mundanely. Her shoulders loose against her spine, her eyes staring at the bot lying helplessly on the ground as a couple sparks flew in the air. Her lips frowned softly, her eyes pale against her suddenly chilled skin. With a cold north wind, her hair flapped around her before settling lively around her head.

Fingers still clenched, inside something rumbled, but her face stayed the same before her eyes lifted to the city lying not far from her. Her soft frown deepened, brows lifting up her forehead as she shook with the cold chill that now inflated her.

--

--

"Ah, the little thief from America." A shadow chuckled with a noticeable accent. "Lock him up." With a flash of things, a blur of memories replayed he was thrown into a dark cell. The heat strangled him, though he had no sense of being. The un-breathable environment was so memorable. He gagged then pressed his face to the cold bars. They were hot, and burned against his skin. A feverish smell tainted the area, and sweat beaded down his tanned face. His eyes tried to peer past the darkness of the place but they failed.

Somewhere, someone laughed, while the entire backdrop became black, darkness peeked within the inner state as he sunk down to the floor. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bars as the feeling of the cage boxed him in. Suffocating him entirely as he ducked his head and let his sun bleached strands of hair fall into his face, masking his eyes as his small shoulders trembled.

Crude voices blared, before being mixed in with loud Latino style carnival music. It became confused, pounding and pushing the rest of the surroundings into a grind. The scene changed then suddenly, the bright streets paved with brick where paraded down with laughing oiled brown faces, people sang and danced and wildly paraded down with fake skeletons. The bones rattled and raced, the skull faces pushed into full view then rushed back as the rest of the scene blurred. A queasy feeling was erupted as the skull face grinned maliciously and pushed its way into his face then backed away over and over again. The rattling noise only grew louder until it racked against his nerves, the unnatural cracking and splinting of the wooden bones ringing in his head. As the skull face grew closer, it's mouth opened wider in a idiotic smile in mockery, grinding towards him, pushing into his conscience, then falling back once more.

As it lingered, the smile pained so loyally against the rest of emotions felt; a dark figure was hunched in the corner. Brown hair fell around his face, a blue suite around him as blood trailed down from him and puddle. The red eyes of the mask stared empty into nothing, almost completely detached from the rest of the blue and red mask. The air around the person was dark and looming, while the ghosting skull continued to lull about, crackling and rattling. Alex felt himself stare down at the figure, his face twisted; he felt it like so. The figure didn't move, continued to stay bent over as red essence left him, a mask laying not far from him on the background, blood sprayed across it; Alex felt a confused muddlement, it wasn't remorse for the loss of life, maybe more of the lack of one that was never shared.

The mind state was a confused mess, and he saw himself standing against the lonely back drop, a pale and unmoving face as the bleakness of his own mind became one that was overwhelming. A large sword wound was highlighted in the figures chest, for some reason Alex could remembered it so well; that it welted his heart into painful swabs. The scar on his face began to burn, the nightmare suddenly throbbed against his mind, and a powerful burn erupted and pushed around him like a wave.

With a snap, the pictures and dreams were wiped from sight, but not mind. Looking around, Red X took in a rasped breath, his eyes wide for a moment, though the shade of the old building kept his features hidden. He moaned and lifted his palm to his face. Rubbing the cold paleness of his skin upwards until he let out a disgruntled sigh and pushed his hair out of his face. Still, shadows tainted around his face, keeping him hidden except for an ice colored chin and half a cheek. His sharp features stuck out in the darkness, but he didn't worry much… as far as he knew, no one was here but himself.

With a heave, X took in a deep breath of the cold winter air, feeling relief in the chilled feeling moisten his parched throat. With the palm of his hand he rubbed his eyes then shook his head, now fully awake. Red X looked around the empty room, an equally empty frown against his face as he watched the moonlight flood from the window, covered only by a tattered drape. He didn't feel safe here anymore, though it wouldn't make sense to anyone else but him as to why not.

Frowning deeper, Red X grabbed his mask from where he had laid it on the floor and brought it to his face. Holding it with one hand, he rubbed the other over the thin material. The symbol on it was memorable in the sense that he sometimes couldn't stand to look at it. But he had adopted it anyways, out of pure fate that it happened to be the one that Robin had picked for his own temporary costume.

The blank and slanted eyes stared back at him; the reflection that he gave himself had protected him many times. But it didn't keep away the inner thoughts all the time, sometimes deeper whispers still arose from the darkness of his mind. For the past two days they had increased, it made his eyes narrow as he knew that his own walls had been tattered and climbed.

His eyes narrowed further as his lips scowled under the dark. With a jerk of movement he tugged the mask over his head, pulling at the chin until it all pulled taught under his pressure. Again he put on his mirrored image and then stood up. Dust lifted from the carpet as his cape lifted upwards then flaunted around his frame as he moved.

This was the third city he had entered; Red X found he was quicker than he remembered, without waiting for someone else to catch up. Below him, the bright lights and dark buildings went on with their night life; unaware of the dramatics that where taking place within their walls. Red X tried to pretend he didn't know either, but he did. He still hurt, and it wasn't just from buried memories raising themselves from shallow graves, but he didn't want to think about her, so simply didn't.

When a gentle set of footsteps entered behind him, Red X tensed his shoulders, hunching his neck out a little further as his eyes resisted the temptation to look over. Even though he quickly scorned himself for giving in already, Terra first entered his mind. X shook his head, crossing his arms as he then lifted his chin. It wasn't Terra, but he knew someone just as capable of bringing his past back to life was now in the room.

"What do you want?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, making the eye slits slant.

"We have a problem." Said the familiar voice from a period of his childhood, it was unwelcomed to a cold part of a confusion, but his own cool was kept easily.

"When has that ever been _my_ problem?" Red X scoffed, grinning briefly under his mask as his eyes tilted towards the edges of their sockets towards the slim figure behind him.

"It's going to be this time." She scoffed back. From the corner of his eye he could see her cross her arms as she leaned against a tattered pillar in the room. Moonlight bounced into the room, reflecting the deep copper-orange from her suite. "If we didn't need your help, I wouldn't be here anyways. You're so _impossible_."

Red X stayed quiet, he was in no mood to 'help' anyone. But then again, when was he ever really? He doubted anything needed his inference, or else he would argue that in his mind. Yeah, he had been planning on going anyways, but after the other night; he wanted to just go back to his petty excuse of a life, go steal something… that always made things better. Ha.

"It's about Terra."

Red X stirred, shifting his weight suddenly as he tilted his head slightly towards her, his eyes narrowing again before quickly looking away. Before he could come to a conclusion though, she interrupted.

"Supposedly, she's worth something. Wrong people looking for her, I wasn't sent to track you two down for nothing, and … by the way; you're welcome." She scoffed, a thin smile painted on her crimson pink lips.

Red X scoffed back, but something was tumbling again, as his arms crossed tighter, he felt that alien and almost affectionate emotion rumble again within him. It made him nervous, edgy; it changed his state of mind in such a quick snap of words that was it was ridiculous.

"Just think about it." With that she left, but X only bowed his head and crossed his arms tighter as a stray wind pushed through the broken window, throwing his cape around his legs as his eyes stared deeply at the city in his own train of muddled thought.

* * *

YAY! Longest chapter since chap 20. -dances around and squees- I am so excited now that the plot is starting -evil laughter- Hopefully I've done my homework right, and I can nail these characters down 8D


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_Chapter Twenty Five:_

The night was at her darkest. Like a curtain of midnight blue, the air was a wrap of every whispery shadow in its uncleansed state. The moon hid under her clouds, not wishing to look down on the earth as the night birds silenced themselves. Each step taken in the old alley way was a echo, pattering and clicking softly in the otherwise harsh air with a it's sharp exterior.

The tall and half circle buildings loomed ahead of her, their shadows dark enough to still be seen in the blue night. Terra snorted, her brows creasing before her eyes dipped back away and looked around the corners. Her hands stuffed in her orange coat pockets, her hair swishing around her body with every heavy step she threw against the earth.

"This is a bad idea," Terra muttered to herself; for what could have been the millionth time since any of her latest 'adventures' began. Why was she going? Well… part of her asked why not. Slade had an interesting way of being able to hand out things someone truly wanted; though the price of it was usually higher than one had the pockets for. But still, the mention of her friends had sparked a morbid curiosity; maybe she could learn something helpful from him? Maybe she could use the information to do some good, something to run back and tell the Titan's. That alone would give her reason to go back to them anyways.

Either way she bargained within her mind, it always led back to her finding a place to go in the end. That twist of her conscience laid down the road to the warehouse to find Slade, and hear what he had to say. Maybe it was her youthful arrogance, the way her psyche was hardwired, or some other plague of the mind that kept her from being able to see the whole picture; Terra just didn't, couldn't think about it any other way than her finding a way back to the Titan's for their protection- their family.

She stopped; the echo of her pattering boots suddenly ending as Terra looked up at the looming warehouse she had felled herself towards. Her brow lifted in questioning, but the large door- she noticed after lowering her look again –was wide open, welcoming her into the dark cave like feeling. She took in a deep breath, her shoulders shrugging up then rolling back as Terra hardened her face and lashed herself forward in a domineering stride into the warehouse.

It was empty inside, save for tattered boxes. As the moon peeked out from the heavy clouds, the light flooded into the room, Terra's shadow dragged out until it met with the rest of the darkness that covered the corners and walls of the warehouse. Dust lifted around every footstep, and Terra lowered her eyes to look to see if any others had walked before her. She shifted when she found the floor to be completely covered. Maybe this was the wrong one, maybe she had gotten lost. But Terra then shook her head lightly, blond locks swishing like curtains around her head; Slade had set this place up perfectly for the accommodations for her arrival. Well, this place was creepy enough anyways. As the moon retreated back behind the clouds, the eeriness caught back on in a bleak trench like feel.

Something in the room then darkened, senses lifted and told her she was not alone. Terra had honed that ability from living with X; she had relied on it to tell her when he was around. Now it was coming in use, and she used her lightened ability well. Her shoulders squared, her chin lifted as she stared straight ahead into the dark wall that was shrouded deeply in black.

"You did come. Good." Slade said lightly, walking forward as the light parted around him like dusk into dawn. The silver and orange of his suite gleamed, while the rest of his Kevlar body suite stayed sleek in its dark coloring against the background.

Terra sneered, her face twisting in an ugly fashion that gave her an almost demonic look. Her eyes darkened like a storm overtaking the clear. Her lips scowled upwards and crinkled her skin to show aggression, while her brows stayed pointing to her nose. Her fists curled as Slade walked round her, his look staying tuned to her motions.

"You look so happy to see me, it's almost... touching."

Scoffing, Terra grinned hauntingly as she raised her chin against him. "Wouldn't have missed the reunion for the world."

Patient, Slade chuckled chillingly as he stopped at her side and laid his hands behind his back calmly. "To the point." Terra felt him look her over; it sent an icy sensation down her back that then rang in her head. "The fact of the matter is I have a problem growing on my hands; one that will inevitably affect your friends if you aren't careful enough. I need your… special help in arraigning the precautions."

"You have a lot of nerve." She scoffed as her fingernails bit through her gloves and into her hands. "To even think I would consider helping someone like you, I thought you where smarter than that, Slade."

Slade chuckled again, before moving behind her. Terra listened to his footsteps echo in the darkness, but didn't turn around, instead let her eyes turn almost inside their sockets as they strained to keep some of him in sight, failing utterly. "I also have a lot of ways to have you included in my profession."

"Like what?" Terra asked quietly as she fought to keep the fear from her eyes. She felt Slade draw closer to her; she shivered again as fear started springing within her heart. It created a pool, one that had been there before, but dried and scared only by the memory. Now the memory was leaking again, filling her as she shivered from the cold water he put her in.

"Terra, my girl, you have many weaknesses." His voice grew. "Others may not be able to hold onto them and use them against your emotions. But I," Slade slid his head next to Terra's, she felt his breath on her neck and tensed. Her jaw tightened as she raised her chin higher and fought against the chill she felt under her skin. "Can and you know that. The only question is which one do you want me to use?"

In an act of fear and defense, Terra snorted and backed a step to the side and tilted her head to Slade. "You... you're bluffing." She hissed; side glancing towards him as her hair fell curtain behind her, leaving only the man to be in her view.

Slade stood up straighter and tilted his head to the side in an almost mocking motion. "Do you want to take that chance?"

"I..." Terra felt her eyes go wide in thought. Her mind raced as her eyes started shifting around in her stumble of performance. Slade picked up on her uncertainty and grinned to himself at it. She was best to take when weak and running. He stood there and let her drown her own uncertainty and thought. He was a little surprised, and impressed, however, when Terra called his 'bluff' and raised her chin again and gave him a sideways tossed glare and a cocky smile.

"Who could you possibly use? Everyone is under tight watch, and the Titans... please." She let out a fake chuckle. "You can't touch them." She insulted with her twisted little look of mocking humor.

Slade chuckled, circling again before walking out in front of her, boldly turning his back to her. Terra stared, waiting for the worst as every inch of her became alert. A strained quiet passed, tensing the air and filling it with suspicion and caution. Before Slade finally spoke, his head tilting to the side, his eye looking over his shoulder as smooth words emitted from him. "The weakness in question isn't a who anyway, but what."

When she gave him a look of confusion, Slade didn't wait to continue. "I know what you desire most, even if you wouldn't admit it to yourself in recent times." He turned slowly, half way to facing her completely. But Terra was losing some of her scowl; her face was slowly starting to go numb as she stared. Something like curiosity started to build, against all past pains and screaming warnings.

"And..." Terra's eyes shifted to the side, her body following her passive movement as she looked back to the large man in front of her. "What's that?"

Slade seemed to brighten with the encouragement, as his tone lifted. "Glorification."

"Awful big word." Terra sneered, but she watched him carefully feeling her defenses weaken. Her voice had softened; the underlying scowl was dunked from her voice.

"And meaning." Slade countered. Terra just snorted his way as she ducked her chin down to glare at him. "I know you have that selfish desire in places you don't open, instead you try playing hero, you pretend that you don't want that recognition, but in the terms you are still grasping for it even against your own conscience. With something like glorification, it could earn you all those other desires you need. It would take away that fear, it would give you your little family back… such a thing is something worth striving for… no matter how pointless it might be for you in the end." Slade paused for a moment, laughing quietly to himself. "The hard life of today's teenagers." He chuckled undertone to his voice.

It made Terra pause, blinking slowly as she stared at him deeply. His charm hadn't worn off, that was for sure. Slade's in-depth ability to know what someone wanted before they could think it to themselves was a trait he needed congratulated for. But Terra felt herself fall a little deeper, her stomach felt like a bottomless pit, sinking further and stretching down as she felt her shoulders quake lightly against her neck. Her head lolled to the side, her hair spilling around her as she stared longer with a somber face.

"So what do you want with me?" Terra asked, biting her own tongue just as quickly, and giving herself a million scowls. Why was she interested? He might give what he promised, but twisted and hand it back to her with some sort of hated unrecognizable thing. Why was she even here?! Why not bring up some chunk of earth and kill the monster where he stood? Something was holding her here, more than just curiosity, its grip tight, beckoning, and heavy enough to blot out the past hurts long enough to listen.

Slade circled again before walking out ahead of Terra. His back to her, his hands gripped behind his back, he lifted his chin and spoke. "There is something I want. It would be easier for someone like you, with access to get it for me."

Terra raised her brow, frowning as she straightened her shoulders. "Access to where?"

Slade paused for a moment, but his disposition was a easy, light one. He then turned half way towards her, giving her a look of an ignorant child. "Titan's tower, of course."

A shrill gasp shook the cold air. Heart skipping a beat, Terra's felt her eyes go wide as his spell was broken. Defense wasn't slow however, and quickly her face twisted. "No." She growled.

"You judge too quickly," her old mentor said.

"What's not to judge? Sounds like you want me to betray them, again."

"My dear, you haven't yet taken into account the facts, of the mission that I want to give you." Slade continued smoothly, with a calm composition. "If you would hear them, I don't think that they would be as bad as you think."

"Don't try that smooth crap with me," the geomancer snarled angrily. "I'm not working with you, and as soon as I get out of here, the Titans-"

"If you ever had an unfixable fault, it was you're mouth."

"What?!" She screeched, her fists balling angrily at her sides while her eyes glared a mortal stare into his mask.

Slade faced her, drawing himself up, but at the same time still seeming composed and almost... gentle. But Terra tightened herself, knowing it was the same attitude that had drawn her the first time. "The item I want shouldn't be a problem, and once it is in my possession, your free to go. I won't bother you anymore."

Terra blinked, no strings attached? Just like that...? He would leave her alone for good? This didn't register right, so Terra quickly threw it from her mind as her face twisted all over again. Her hastiness from the surge that was pounding within her from the idea of another betrayal tore brutally. "There isn't any reason I would help you, even if I wanted too," she snarled. She felt a vibration under her feet, the tingle flowed to her hands, snaring around her like a web of power.

"Do you know what happened to your friend?"

"X," she breathed out imminently under her breath, staring at Slade with a completely mixed set of expressions.

"You've been by yourself for a little while, it must be tiring."

"What do you know about him?" She demanded, lashing forward a step as her fists curled tightly. Terra felt herself tremble all over again, her spine tingling at the mere thought of Slade preying on her like that. She had felt different without Red X, it was similar to her to making the transition of not being able to run to Beast Boy, or any of the other Titan's when things went wrong. She was never good at being a loner, it just wasn't in her personality… and Slade knew that too well.

"I know where he is, if that's what you want to know." Slade said simply, looking her over.

"Where is he?!" She snarled.

"Come now, I can't simply give up information."

"If you have him somewhere-" Terra felt her anger rise, the earth rumbled lightly to remind her it was still there, to serve her; against her own ambition or not.

"Holding him would be too much of a chore. It wouldn't be worth my time." He pointed out quickly. "I only have the information." Slade said, straightening up to full height. "Information I'm willing to share, if you lend me your privileges into the tower, and do a simple task for me."

It was too much, everything he was saying and asking where too much. Terra shook her head, and coiled closer within her, ducking her chin to her chest and gripping her arms against her side. Emotional control was slipping; sudden damage was taking a devastating toll on what fragile blockage she had. At first, the corners of her eyes watered lightly, she was by herself, alone. She couldn't run to the Titan's, and X was nowhere to be found. Now Slade was here, asking her to pick her lost family apart again. Her heart cracked, as it did, her barricades fell in shattered pieces.

The pain she had been enduring for the past days erupted again. The cramping pain in her gut made her eyes water as she trembled. A roaring was soaring in her, it was trying to awaken her fully, it was clawing at her, the power wanted to be unleashed, and it told her it was the perfect time to let it all out.

Terra opened her eyes and looked up, her pupils catching a deadly yellow as her brows narrowed at Slade. The force her powers where pushing against the earth, sent her hair flying around her head in a crooked halo. Her fists glowed dangerously, and Slade eyed them with caution as he backed a step.

"NO!" She screeched at him, though she wasn't sure even to herself, to who she was screaming at, or for what as her face twisted as she threw her hand forward. The amount of power that left her body made her gasp for air, but Terra found it worth it as a large chunk of concrete slabbed earth shot from beside her, and hurdled towards Slade.

Slade pushed his hand to the chunk and hurdled himself over the earth easily, landing sprawled over the ground before he regained posture and stared at her deeply. "I see you are still having problems." He said easily, and now in this state it infuriated Terra beyond her own reckoning. The yellow of her eyes intensified as her fingers trembled and sprawled around in the air, grasping for the vibes of power.

Terra shook her head; as if afraid he would say anything further to her as she threw her hands out and grasped at her own intensity, the power flowing between her fingers, like silk it toyed and tickled against her bare skin. Her fingers curled as her chin lifted and her shoulders rolled tensely half way towards her back, arching her chest as her hair pulsed into her face. The earth responded, breaking the concrete up again all around Slade, it began to open around, cracking and groaning from the pressure as the building rumbled and swayed. The little monster was beginning to breathe; her anger had let it out of its cage before tossing the key back into the void of her heart. It fueled her with sudden thoughts of rage, it pieced Slade together with everything, and it made her want to feel the taste of blood again running down her skin.

Slade backed a step, but the earth roared behind him, and around him the ground cracked further. He didn't look worried, in fact he looked intrigued. He pulled out his bo-staff, and held it in a neutral position. But she wasn't watching him, she couldn't. Terra gasped repeatedly, trying to breathe through her own thickness. She couldn't, she was suffocating herself with her own power, and it was wrapping around her and holding air in a tight pocket.

Terra resisted the urge in her stomach to crumble to the floor, her powers kept her lifted to her feet, even against the trembling in her knees. Her fingers curled tighter, her wrists quaked then lifted higher as she let loose a loud and blood curding scream of pain as the power continued to rip away from her body. Her vision became blurred, and she didn't notice as Slade jumped from the crumpling circle of ground he had been originally sentenced too. Instead now he kept his distance, after taking a step closer to her only to have the ground instinctively throw itself up into defense.

The tears where hot, they burned against her skin like boiling water, the power was heating them as they leaked down her cheeks. The yellow glow was blistering, and Terra cried again before her hands jolted suddenly to her chest; as she then leaned over. Her hair flew around her bent body, acting as another yellow glow; only around her back and drifting around her shoulders. The warehouse moaned louder, its walls creaked and threatened to come down completely around them. The metal frame was starting to bend inward, creaking and grunting loudly in its protest. Glass cracked from the dirty windows, like spider webs running around it , it was held together only by a force pushing on either side of the building, slowly crushing it between forces .

Slade looked around, shrugging his shoulders down as he inspected the material that was being shaken from the roof. He frowned under his mask then looked back down to Terra; his eye narrowing before he unclipped a small round sphere from his belt. He watched her a little longer, her small body crumbling within its own self as she struggled with her inner battles, it was pathetic. Tumbling the small bomb in his hands a few times, Slade pressed a black button on the side with his thumb before tossing it under the girl, and turning and leaving the warehouse quickly to escape the building he was sure was about to collapse.

Inside; Terra gasped, falling to her knee's just as the gas bomb went off. Thin misty like gas became a light fog, but in her panicked breathing, she took it within her lungs. She choked, coughing and spewing up as her palms laid flat on the ground. But as she coughed, her air only became harder and harder to catch. She began to panic further, her chest labored heavily trying to bring enough oxygen to her lungs, but it wasn't working. Her powers only intensified, her panic making the situation worse as tremors erupted from her, quaking around her like a devastating ripple of systemic energy.

Letting out a loud scream of the pain; Terra pressed her forehead down to the ground. The penned powers where running from her like a river of pure and ungrasped energy, it was flowing steadily, with no end in sight, but it was exhausting the host. Terra felt her eyes begin to shutter, the lids flickering back and forth inhumanely as her mouth stayed gasped open, trying against mortal weakness to keep her lungs working.

With another wave of pain rippling through her body, Terra cried weakly before her eyes fell closed. The last thing she felt was her powers lifting up, holding something above her. They took over as she fell out of her conscience state, all herself energy was spent, she couldn't sustain her own power. With a tremble, her small and frail body fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry for the shortness. But you guys know how I love to leave things in cliff hangers, LOL. It's like ... an addiction or something. Congrazts to Blade for catching up :D! That was quick. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :3 NAO REVIEW DIS ONE lol.

No really. I'm serious. -slapped- I'm a little stuck on chapter 26... and the one to come after that one. Stupid Dead Zone. But I'll let you guys know on my TT blog as soon as I know when the next update will be.

SORRY FER THE SHORTNESS again.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_Chapter: Twenty Six._

"Last night's spontaneous earth quakes have local geologists scratching their heads." The reporter said into the screen, her familiar trademark bright red lipstick shining against the cold morning. "The tremors of it where however, strangely gated into a small area even though the damage was severe- taking out an entire warehouse lot on the northern end of High Point city. The warehouses where scheduled for remodeling next week, luckily no one was there at the time of the quake, and no injuries have been reported."

Beast Boy frowned deeply, sitting up in his seat a little as he stared at the screen. The mass of the damage was impressive, and he knew at once that the hand that had given the ground her upheaval, had not been mother nature. He set his cereal bowl down on the coffee table, leaning forward more as he stared at the screen.

"That's not good." Cyborg stated the obvious.

"Something must've happened…" Robin trailed for a moment, staring deeply at the screen. Starfire was silent, but she held her hands to her chin in her worried little pose. Raven and Allen where busy meditating into their second hour, but the other four Titan's stared with morbid interest at the morning's news report, it left a sticky feel in their air.

"You guys…" Beast Boy stopped, looking to his two friends for a moment before looking back to the screen eagerly. His face was drawn out, worry was shadowing over every bit of it. "You guys don't think she was hurt, do you?"

"They haven't mentioned anyone found in the wreckage." Robin said, glancing to Beast Boy with a tilt of his chin, his arms crossed at his chest as he stood with a bent back.

"What if they just haven't found her yet?"

"What are you trying to say, Beast Boy?"

"Shouldn't we go and look?" The changeling turned his dark green eyes to his leader. "See for ourselves?"

"I don't think she is there." Robin said carefully. "And going there is only going to attract attention… we don't want people starting to suspect more than they already do that someone made that area blow like a bomb. It'll all be worse if we do go."

Beast Boy wasn't happy with the answer, with a tight jaw he looked back to the TV and fidgeted in his seat. As the destruction was shown further, the large and tumble amounts of earth, strangely shattered glass that looked like it had been aimed at certain objects, and twisted metal heaps worried him. Something had upset Terra, and she had been close to Jump, from the direction it was headed, she was running from it. Or at least, that was the logic he thought in his mind. Staring deeply, his hands rolled and tumbled over each other as he gridded his teeth. He glanced to the T-com set on the coffee table, and had to fight off the urge to call Terra with what will he had left.

Terra had flat out rejected him, in every way and manor there was. But Beast Boy still worried and mused over her, he couldn't help not too, it was a second instinct. There was just too much to worry about, especially when things like this showed and told him that his fears- that she wasn't stable -where true, that Terra did still need protection, and he couldn't give it to her due to her own stubbornness. She was blocking him, and there was nothing he could do about it, he was stuck here, watching from the side he was forced to take, because Terra was making sure he stayed pushed this way. It was an anxiety, and Beast Boy then snorted and shook his head from it.

"We'll call her tomorrow, let her rest today." Robin broke in. His look then turned back to the screen, watching as the final image was shown of the crumbled buildings and penetrated ground. His look turned grim, his mouth setting tight against his face. "She's going to need it."

--

--

Moaning, the pain reclaimed her mind, fuzzy drifts of thought wafted then misted over. Thinking was simply out of the question for now, so was moving. As Terra tried to sit up, she found that her body was completely numb. She groaned quietly, burying her face deep into whatever her face had been laying on, the hard lumpiness of it wasn't comfortable, but she was too weak to move. Something buzzed in her mind, part of her was trying to wake up against the shattered amount of strength she had left, but the heavy blanket that seemed to be lying over her emotional state was too large of an amount for her to push past.

She stirred lightly, her shoulders twitching as she breathed inward. The air tasted like cave muck, her lips smacked together roughly as her face cringed from the awful taste. Letting the buzz in her head last a little longer, Terra dared a small peek from her eyes. Her hands where curled tightly under her chin, hair spilled around her in a ragged mess. Her blue eyes peeked just a little ways, her lids still covering most of them as she stared into the dark wall in front of her.

Terra blinked, breathing inwards again; thankful she could do so now. She took a moment, staring blankly as everything tried to reboot within her while her eye lids floated downward again. Everything was so fuzzy… so…

Then it snapped back to her mind. Replaying her last few moments awake in a quick and sudden flash. She had fallen to the floor, screaming, she remembered the tears. Something with the Titan's, Slade, Red X, she crumbled then further. Something had set her off; something had then let loose her built up emotions. They had quaked, they had destroyed and rampaged, things had fallen- they where buildings, around her they collapsed, things had fallen around her, nothing hurting her but herself. Ground torn from its resting place, thrown, tossed, crumbled and tattered.

Terra threw herself upwards. A thin sheet fell around her torso as she gasped in sharply. Her eyes snapped open, her hair lashed forward around her, swishing then settling uneasily around her chest. Terra trembled violently, crying quietly as a shock of pain erupted from her back, slivering up and down her spine. Her fingers clenched the bed she was laying on, before she quickly looked around. Her eyes where quick, and not very noticing of their surroundings as she tried to figure out too many things at once. The room was dark, it was almost damp, quiet and something about it gave her chills. She looked around it again, noting the single light bulb swinging ahead on a cord, the walls rumbled slightly, and Terra then also noticed the deep connection she had somehow glued herself too. It disturbed her, her stomach hurt from the anxiety of a sudden swirl of new thought. But as she looked around again, her eyes stopped, her face softening for a moment as the slanted masked eyes stared back at her.

"You made quite an entrance." X said.

Terra didn't say anything at first. She sat there, her shoulders loosening around her shoulders as her lips pushed together a little tighter; she wasn't sure what to ask first. "What… where…" She shook her head gently, feeling her fingers clench at the bed she was laying on as she looked around then back at X. "I-… Where are we?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Red X shrugged, his crossed arms leaning against his chest as she pushed his back to the wall behind him. The dark room was shadowing around him, making it hard to see the rest of his body. "Not far from Arizona. We really weren't that far in the first place."

It took Terra's weary mind to piece it together. But as her location dawned on her, her entire body tensed as her face cringed. "What?!"

Red X kept his cool as he stared at her with an easy look. "You we're knocked out cold when he brought you in."

Terra stared, her eyes deepening as her lips lifted into a scowl. The very thought of Slade's hands on her made her blood boil, her skin crawl and her mind hiss in offended gesture. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly; her knee's tensed to lift up as she rushed another look around. But she took a deep breath; closing her eyes for a moment before regaining her self control, and looking darkly back to X. Something hurt still when she looked at him, his last words had cut a little too deeply, but she tried to push past that. Staring at the closed mask, she was cut off from his real personality again, and she knew it. "What about you?" Terra spat quietly, her tone low and soft with the underlying hiss. "When'd you get here?"

"Yesterday."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since last night." Red X paused. "You took out of the whole warehouse complex, good job hero." He mocked cruelly.

Terra looked away, her hair flashing around her head, swallowing the area then settling over her thin shoulders. Her face was somber, though her inner reactions were screaming. She was in Slade's base, the anxiety from that alone made sitting here almost unbearable, but she sat quietly anyways; something with Red X's presence put her at an tense peace. She breathed inwards, her shoulders lifting as she raised her look. Being in Slade's lair, she couldn't just break down here, so instead pulled her strength together and pushed her feet over the size of the springy mattress, pushing her feet (as she then noticed she was, thankfully, still dressed in her usual attire) to the concrete floor. Her toes flexed within the boots, before she pressed her heels to the floor and stood up. Her back arched then straightened as she tilted a down-turned chinned-look to Red X.

"Where is he?" She asked coldly.

Red X stared at her for a moment longer, he was good at that. But she didn't feel like taking any note in things he was good at. Terra actually felt herself begin to callus over; her heart was a little harder after seeing X act like nothing had happened between them. Their own personal natures were colliding, even if under a quiet tone.

"In the computer room." He said loudly, as if trying to break something apart from the air.

Terra nodded lightly, before turning to the door that was straight ahead from the foot of her 'bed.' Her footsteps where quiet in the room, it was too closed in for any echo; it almost made her closterphobic, but she had been in these areas before, she was used enough to the tight knitting feeling closing in on her. The door was heavy, but Terra pulled it open and pushed her body through it, listening as Red X followed her- she almost wished he hadn't.

She glanced over her shoulder, the area was dark, but well lighten on the path. Cave lights ahead where bright and working. Still, the darkness bounced off the side walls, glaring shadows across every black peak they could find- which included X's suite. He was like a long moving shadow behind her, and it made Terra uneasy- even if she was used to him.

As they walked quietly, Terra felt herself just begin to let go of his presence, she pretended it wasn't there, because it hurt to remember. They had fought all the time, but the last one had been different. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Terra hugged her shoulders closer, glad that the long hall was a one-way; she didn't feel like asking for directions.

"Are you ignoring me?" Red X asked suddenly.

Terra gritted her teeth, but kept walking_. Just keep ignoring him, I have nothing to do with him anymore…_ Haha, she totally just lied to herself, and she knew it. But she let herself believe it anyways, she let herself fool her own mind because it was a little more peaceful in the long run.

"Terra."

She kept ignoring him, her fingers grinding in her pockets as she kept her legs moving, not noticing she was stomping against the metal walk-way, the loud _'thump tink thump tink'_ sound ringing around the cave. Terra knew he was getting annoyed with her, why should he care anyways though? He had ditched her, left her there all by herself over something she couldn't clarify, she had every right to ditch him right back.

Red X grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, it had caught Terra by surprise and she had spun on her heels to face him, her hands flying out of her pockets as she had taken a quick gasp. She stared at him then though, her eyes narrowing as her nose crinkled angrily towards his face.

"What is wrong with you?!" He asked.

Terra felt herself boil, her fists balled tightly at her sides as she glared at his masked face. With a sudden hasty move she moved her hand out and slapped him across the face so hard that her palm burned. X's head was tossed to the side, and as he reached up to rub the side of his face she turned around and continued to walk away from him. Her shoulders had hunched a little though, and her face kept its scowl as she fought to keep any true emotion from her face. Water tried to gather at the corners of her eyes, but with one jerk wipe of her sleeve, she wiped them away and kept storming away.

Red X wasn't following, or if he was, it was in the distance. _Good riddance_. She hissed to herself, but it too wasn't true, she knew that as well. But she returned to her façade appearance, her face tightened, her shoulders went straight, her chin raised and Terra began looking at the doors as she passed. Her gloved hand touched everyone as she passed until she stopped, her powers rumbled, she felt presences in there, and Terra took the door as her cue to enter.

She rolled her shoulders back again, her hands pressing against the large metal door for a moment as she took in a deep breath. Terra opened her eyes, they glowed a slight yellow and she stood back. Her-self image was the only thing held together right now, and she found it crucial to keep it in full tactical use. Stepping back Terra lifted her hand to her chin, and then swiped in through the air to her hip.

The metal door responded, moaning as it fell off its hinges and fell to the side. Terra pursed her lips into a straight frown, and stepped into the room. The lights above where put in their own tactical ways, only where it was needed. Slade seemed to like to work in the dark, but she –again- didn't care for what he wanted.

The larger computer was in the middle of the largest wall. It was nothing but a larger map of California right now, and Terra averted her glance around the room. Tables, counters, bookshelves, things you'd find in a military intelligence base were here. It wasn't surprising to her, Slade's way of life sprouted from the military anyway. Her shoulders shrugged, her back arched a little while her arms crossed as she began to walk forward.

The tall dark figure was standing with his back to her, hunched over a nearby table, several folders spread and opened. Papers scattered over, but they seemed to be in an order anyways. His hands on the table, his large arms black in their suite, small bits of armor where placed, but Terra didn't bother studying his suite, she had seen it before anyways.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Slade said, standing up straight but keeping his back half turned to her as he studied the papers. "At least, better enough to open the door."

Dark humor, great.

Terra rolled her head to the side, her arms lifting a little in their cross. "Why'd you bring me here?"

Slade didn't answer, instead he simply looked to the large screen on the wall, and lifted a remote to it (apparently he had been holding it behind his back or whatever) and switched it to the local news. Terra kept her look to him, before tearing it to the station. Her eyes went wide, her mouth gaped open a little, and her arms began to sag.

It was a helicopter view; the entire place had been torn to pieces. Building shatters were laying all over ten acres worth of warehouse plantation. Large chunks of earth where sticking up, like small pointed mountains, pointing out of them where shards of glass, as if thrown like darts. Metal was twisted into tight wads, other pieces where sticking out of the ground with unusually shaped noodle like appearances. The place was entire wreck, and it was apparent that it had not been nature's doing.

Terra struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. Red X had said she had leveled something out… she hadn't been listening to him. Taking it for another cruel joke, but the TV showed her the picture of her own emotional destruction. Against her own control, she had broken free again, and it sunk down into the pit of her stomach and vibrated back to her so quickly and sickly that it made her want to throw up.

"One of three options would have happened if I had not taken you." Slade said as he muted the station, not that Terra had heard it anyways. "You could have been left there, and been all over every station in California, and soon the rest of the states. Or you're little federal friends would have tracked you down first and taken you in for security. Or three, a combination of the first set, and we both know how that would have gone for you."

Terra stalked still in her place, felt herself ponder on it. There was a catch, there was always a catch. Slade had not taken her out of the public eye and criterion for nothing. Immidently she knew what it was, and as her realization caught on, so did her glare as she switched it to him. "I'm not helping you!" She snapped.

Slade stared for a moment, but he wasn't slow to respond. "Putting your thankfulties aside, there are bigger things in play." He turned away, as Terra felt her face soften just a little, staring at the folders he messed around with, until picking up a green one and holding it up. "You remember Huffman, I'm certain." He tapped the folder with his finger. "He broke out of prison not a week ago, it was on the local stations, but I suppose you didn't have access to those." Slade handed the folder out to her; Terra stared at it deeply, her hands uncurling at her sides as her face blanked out.

With a hesitant step, Terra choked up her courage and walked up in front of Slade, ripping the folder from his hands as she gripped it with her two smaller ones. She gave his face a cold and hard –eyed look, before glancing down at the folder and gently flipping it open to show a profile.

"How'd you get this?" She asked, her eyes narrowing up at him, before she looked back to the profile.

"_Bennard Huffman." _

It said, before listing age, birth date, military and scientific status and intelligence. Terra felt herself a little creeped out, even though she should have already known that Slade was genius at getting information on people. Terra remembered him well. Huffman had run Area 51. And it hadn't been long ago that she had gotten help from the Titan's and X to break out the remaining kids from there. She had shown mercy on Huffman's life, and spared it…

Terra sighed, closing it before looking up at Slade; she was surprised that she wasn't hit hard with the break out; something about this place just seemed to numb her against things though. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Simply put, it's a small piece in a very large puzzle." The man said, grabbing another folder, the name "Zucco" was written with black sharpie over the tab of it. But Slade refused to let her see it. "And I need another, important, piece before others get it." He took Huffman's folder from her and set it back on the table, Terra stepped a small pace away, her head tilted as she stared at Slade with a racked look of curiosity.

"You're the only one that can get it from me."

"I'm not breaking into Titan's tower." She hissed, eyes slanting for a moment. "Get it through you're spandex covered head."

He was ignoring her comments; an unusual trait for him… unless he was dead serious and didn't want to risk breaking whatever spell it was holding her there. "Breaking in isn't much of an option. Their security systems have been updated, and you would not be able to pass them." Slade quickly continued, even as Terra's face cringed angrily at his persistence. "One simple item is all I need. After that you are free to go back and tell the Titan's the information I found out. I'll give it to you in full, and won't hinder your own little heroic missions."

Terra stared, one eye lower than the other as she gave him a sideways expression. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the Titan's thankfulness already, quickly she tried to blur the imagined scene, and the possibilities it would open. Her arms crossed crookedly, her eyes half lowered as her lips half frowned softly. "What's the item?" Her voice asked quietly, lips making a wet sound as they parted then closed.

Slade handed her a photo from the desk, Terra took it humbly, her fingers wrapping around it as she stared at the small and seemingly worthless item. "A suite case?" She asked, her brow lifting up towards Slade. "What, you can't just go buy one?" She scoffed with a smirking face.

Slade tapped the photo lightly in the middle. Terra looked down at it again, noting the all-too recognizable R symbol on it. Her face paled a little as she stared at the small, silver-colored case with Robin's insignia on it. The water she was wading in was getting deeper, she felt it start with rise to her waist and swish around her violently. "What's in it?" She asked; her voice almost lost in the chilled room.

"You'll find out after I have it." He answered simply.

Terra let herself feel the drown of her own choice for a moment. Her throat felt swollen, she couldn't swallow past it. As she let the picture fall lifelessly from her fingers to the floor, she felt a cruel choice. She looked to Slade, staring at him deeply with a dark expression that was pale on her already lifeless like face. His proposal was that she stole something for him, in return… she would learn information that could be useful to the Titans, and he had said they didn't know about it. That something dangerous was going to happen, and she had a choice to help stop it before it began. It had to do with Huffman, and that told her it was a potentially serious situation. Slade was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar. He twisted words, but never lied; which is why Terra explained things in her head over and over again to find any flaw… but she found none.

She felt that inner battle playing out again, to do a little evil to do good, or stay true and let an evil take over in the end. It was an unfair decision to her, but it was one she was faced with nevertheless.

Terra swallowed past that lump, she let her heart expand and beat again, her eyes lifting up to Slade once more as her face tilted and straightened, skin pulling tight over a equal expression. "When do I start?" As the words left her, Terra felt herself exhale, air leaving her body in the wild card she had thrown into the game.

"How about tomorrow?" A voice suddenly said. Terra blinked and spun around in time to see the sleek body slide in from a side-door. The room was dark, but Terra knew at once she had never seen the girl before, her shoulders fell back and her chin lifted to the side at once, before taking the figure in.

Her short torso and long legs made her look taller than she really was. Her black suite was only partially covering her robust body that seemed to move in a bit of sass with every carefully placed step. Dark blue mesh was obviously underlying the halter-top-like Kevlar suite. Deep orange straps held the almost corset like top up, crossing down her back and making a slanted belt above her rounded hips. Her upper chest, arms and hips through her upper thighs where covered in the mesh. Similar to Slade, she had (though smaller) plated armor on her shoulders, and lower arms that glinted when light touched them. Orange couplets from her lower calf to the floor kept her feet hidden, but flat boots where obliviously her choice from the sound of her footsteps.

The most notable thing about her though was the bright white wave of hair that came crashing around her face and shoulders. One eye was hidden with a white patch that somehow, didn't look the least bit silly. What looked like sword handles stuck out from her back in an X shape, and Terra eyed them carefully.

"Who are you?"

She smiled, her pale blue eyes catching a bit of a twinkle in them. "Ravager."

* * *

Longest chapter for a little while by a hundered words or so 8D!

YAY! Ravager finally gets to come in -dances- Yes... most of you already figured out who she was before the name was given -sigh- you're all too darn smart. LOL. I learned about her character last year, and I've been able to twist her into this stories hidden background well enough for her to play out. Seeing how she went good and evil a few times in the comics, I figured she would be a fit person to come in anyways. That, and she is totally cool xD

I hope her outfit wasn't confusing. I had to re-do it from the comics to match Slade's a little better in the show, but tried keeping it still loyal to the orginal... because it looked pretty awesome.

-rubs hands together- "Revved Up" should not have dared to not let me know what was really in Robin's case, because now I made my own conclusion up, MUHAHAHAHA.

Posted this chapter two days early, but it was done... and just sitting in my documents, so I decided not to let it rot. YAY FOR LOTS OF UPDATES TODAY, LOL.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Chapter Twenty Seven:_

Terra quirked her brows up a little further. "Never heard of you." Though she found her own words surprising, seeing how part of her training from Slade, had been to be able to recognize every Titan and 'villain' in his own database. He must've either kept 'Ravager' hidden, or she was fairly new.

"Good, means I'm doing my job right." Ravager laughed, stepping further into the light. Terra quickly noticed the similarities of outfits between Slade and this new girl. The geomancer's arms crossed defensively as she cocked Slade a smug look.

"Hope this one doesn't kill you." Her face cringed as a cruel smile pained to her lips. Slade looked down at her with a bit of a menacing look, but Terra ignored it, shouldering away from him and looking back to Ravager, who was equally looking Terra over. The two where tense between each other for a moment, pass and present position probably did that.

"Why tomorrow?" Terra asked, her eyes narrowing just slightly, as if testing the cleverness this girl seemed to think to be with herself.

"The Titan's are going to have seen that news broadcast. Today is too soon, tomorrow you'll be vurnable to them, and they'll take pity." Ravager's eye squinted for a moment, as she grinned slightly. "The timing is perfect."

Terra stared a little longer, her brows lowering back on her face as her chin lifted, though the menace in her look eased a little. "Fair enough." She said quietly.

"She's going to escort you to Jump City," Slade said, turning away, his back to them both even as Terra tilted her head towards him, her hair falling to the side in soft waves.

"What?" Terra shook her head. "I don't need an escort, thanks anyways," she sent a sneer towards Ravager, who seemed to just brush it off.

"Those two agents are still very much alive," he said simply. "Two against one are not odds I bet on."

Terra quirked her brows up. Part of her had been thinking Ninja dude and creepy girl had been working for Slade, he seemed to be denying that however. Don't trust him. She heard echo, and sided with the voice uneasily.

--

--

Terra stood somberly, her body tight, though her face almost unshaded by emotion. She had found the exit, but the lonely look over the canyon was depressing all the same. Brown shadows where prancing around the cliff sides, advancing from the creep holes and into the walls of stone and dirt. Arms crossed, Terra shifted her weight to her other leg, letting a soft brush of wind rocket her hair into the air, and not taking notice as it softly landed around her shoulders in a rounded way.

As footsteps noted behind her, she felt her shoulders hug at her neck as her eyes drifted down to the edge of their sockets, her lips parting softly as she denied herself to look over her shoulder. As he grew closer, her eyes looked back away, back to the far distant lake that would lead into Jump City's harbor. An orange glimmer had fallen over it, rising into a sparkle at the drowning sun. Her anger hadn't died, but more confusing emotions where raging faster than her boil.

"What do you want?" Terra asked quietly, her voice low and humble under the tone of the air.

"Wanted to see what was so interesting out here." X said lightly, shrugging his shoulders back, but also not looking towards her.

Terra shook her head gently, before turning her shoulder towards him and taking a few steps away. She didn't know what to say to him; what was there to say? The rocky ride their friendship kept taking was getting old, the knowing that she couldn't depend on the last person left was infuriating in a sense that left her weaker and more open to infection. That led to knowing she was more able to fall, to trip and stumble into another mud puddle; which is what seemed to have happen with her latest deal. The inability to know someone had her back, and the self hate that kept her from reasoning with herself; left her completely defenseless.

She held herself tighter, her head tilting to the side as her eyes closed a little tighter, her forehead crinkled in response to her inner state. Red X moved towards her unsurely, Terra pretended not to notice, but her powers wouldn't allow his intrusion again. As he reached a hand towards her shoulder, the earth rumbled then shot up between them, creating a wall and shadowing over Terra like a blanket.

Red X stopped, considering the large spike that had driven upwards, before lowering his hand and stepping back. Terra on the other hand, bit her lip and walked forward; trying not to let her weakness show, even as it bled behind her, leaving a sticky and noticeable trail of footsteps.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered darkly, her face slipping slightly his way. Her eyes opened a little, cringing towards him as her lips lifted into a soft snarl. "Again." With that, Terra turned fully around and left X there, not caring enough to look behind her to see his figure anymore. She pushed and pulled herself back into the base, letting the cold metal atmosphere become her cave again. She let the harshness of a deeper personality mutter in its sleep, whispering to it that it was almost time to wake up, to breathe and see the darkness again.

--

--

The following morning, Terra was outside early; she was ready to go already, although ever fiber in her present being was burning in torture. She had zipped her coat up around her, but it did nothing to protect her from self-made elements. As the sun rose over the mountains, the lake glistened and sparked a million fallen stars in its awakening grasp. Terra cringed her eyes at the bright display, staring coldly ahead even as the sun touched her face, warming around her paled features and blinding her eyes momentarily.

"Can you meet me at the bottom?" Ravager asked, walking outside with a brisk pace of her own. Terra side glanced to her, her blond hair wishing wildly in the wind as her unwelcomed companion's white wavy locks did the same.

"Sure." Terra muttered towards her, looking back ahead as her hands lifted from her coat pockets. The chill of the morning touching them with a bite. She took in a deep breath, something in the air was haunting to her, and she couldn't identify the emotion properly to even begin to dig at the roots and claw it away.

"Hey," a male voice broke between the two girls loudly. Both shouldered around, watching as Red X came walking up to them. His cape bellowed around his legs, then flapped out from him like a shadowed extension. Patiently, Ravager and Terra waited there until he had come within a few feet of them, Ravager's arms crossed as she leaned on her left leg, swinging her hip out by position.

"What?" She asked. "We don't have a lot of time; it's going to be almost dark by the time we get to Jump as it is."

Red X turned to her, his shoulders where hunched out a little further, his hands at his sides as he slouched in the typical teen stance. Terra noticed the look between them; she knew they knew each other, they where tense but it was apparent they had a background. What it consisted, she left to her imagination, though tried to hide the simmer under her skin.

_You can't possibly be jealous._ She heard echo in her head, and did what she could to agree with it.

"Just give us a minute." Red X said.

Ravager switched a glance towards Terra, her pale blue revealed eye opening a little wider that pulled the skin on her face taught. She switched back to X, as her thin brows lowered back over her face that created a smooth expression. "Sure." As she walked away, Terra watched, until Ravager vaulted herself over the edge of the cliff and cleverly skid her way down. The dust rose from the move, but Terra closed her eyes and turned back to Red X, opening her eyes again, though her face had darkened.

"Look." He said curtly, before she could open her mouth to protest against his very presence. "I know you're ticked, and you have reason to be. I… I just," He shifted; Red X looked away and scratched the back of his head. But Terra wasn't persuaded by his unusual attitude, if nothing her eyes narrowed further towards him, her lips forming tighter against her face as she felt her finger nails dig into her skin. "I just freaked, okay?"

Terra tightened the folds on her face. "Okay?" She asked, her lips not closing back together all the way. "No it wasn't just 'okay,' X, you left me out there on my own, out of no were! No, that is not just _okay_!" She snapped, lashing forward a little bit as the hurt in her gut rose up. Her hair flashed around her then fell, swishing again as she collected herself back into its tight stance. She looked away, shaking her head to herself in disbelief of something, she didn't know what though.

"You don't have to be-"

Terra's eyes flashed towards him like lightning. "Don't have to be what? A snob? A bitch? What? What are you going to call me this time?!" She snapped, her eyes looking over him and taking him in full. "I'm sorry I don't understand your ways, whatever, but you don't understand mine either, so let's just draw the line there and you can leave me the hell alone." She hissed; turning away from him fully as her arms crossed in a block, though she didn't realize that it was her open back that was turned to him. She didn't feel justified yelling at him like this, her stomach sank in feeling, her gut was tumbling and she felt like she was going to throw up.

But she ignored it and started walking, though she could have easily just slid down the canyon, with more ease than Ravager had, she walked along the edge instead, letting it buy her some time. There was a drawn quiet, though it really wasn't long. The sun was rising a little further, the light was beginning to spread up the sandstone walls, a gold shine sparked along the million tiny stones, until a soft brown and gold shimmer overrode the entire canyon.

Terra hugged her shoulders against her neck. Shuffling her hair out into a wave around her head in the action before her shoulders then dropped and sagged lower than usual, her chin tilted down, but she forced her steps to go on

"Terra."

She stopped as he said her name. He didn't say it often… and when he did it often caught her attention. Terra took in a deep breath, dropping her arms as she fought to keep her fists from forming. She heard him walking up behind her, and she prepared for another fight. As Terra turned around, she tried to reform her face, trying to hide the unlying somber that her overall position had told onto her appearances.

Terra didn't have enough reaction time as Red X grabbed her arm suddenly with one hand, and removed his mask with the other. She didn't even have enough time to get a glance at what he looked like in the light, just the cold ice skin, and the dark brown locks that gathered around his head in a matty bunch.

In a swirl, Terra had no other option but to cry out in surprise as she felt his lips quickly grab hers closely. It dazed her, the landscape blurred and her senses suffered a few moments offline. It wasn't until Red X's tongue softly touched the crevice between her lips, that she became aware of the moment. Like a spark of fire, all feeling busted alive. A moment of built up emotion rocketed down her spine and sent her stomach churning, as a shocking sensation electrified down her arms and sent her to her toes. Energy ran then from her feet through her body, the earth shifting its power from her emotional call.

Melting like liquid, her eye lids fell covering over her eyes. She granted him entry, her lips parting softly to allow him access. But she was lifeless in the action, Terra felt limp and breathless, as if still dazed. Red X eased his grip from her arm, and softly trailed his hand towards her shoulder. She moved with the motion, reaching with her own hands to his arms.

Red X pulled away quickly, tugging his mask over his head before Terra opened her eyes to face him. She swayed slightly, her eyes half way closed as she frowned with an emotion she could only next to odd passion. She wanted to glare daggers at him, her eyes squinted down a little further as her lips set firm a frown, but the look wouldn't come out right, and so she soon gave it up.

Backing away a few steps, Red X seemed to catch back onto his smug disposition. "Don't do anything stupid," He teased. Though his tone was more mocking as if nothing had happened. He seemed good at that, maybe from practice.

Terra watched as he backed another step before retreating altogether into the tunnel that would lead back into the base. The darkness swallowed him whole; it was then that she reached her hand to her breast bone. The beat in her heart seemed to be poisoned, though she didn't know if she wanted an antidote. Slowly she swept her hand softly to the crevice between her neck and shoulder and leaned against it.

"Already did." She sighed quietly in response.

With a heavy breath, she turned her back and took slow, then quick steps towards the edge. She looked over the edge of the canyon, trying to ignore the pulse in her gut that X had placed. With another deep breath, Terra vaulted herself over the edge. Her trust in the earth snapped together in temporary strands as she closed her eyes for a moment before feel the edge of the cliff ride and make a bored for her. Her feet pressed to it firmly, and she surfed down the edge with a swift skid that left dust fogging the air in the wake.

When Terra reached the bottom, and she couldn't help but grin in a teenager fascination at the two vehicles that where waiting for them. She skidded to her feet, dust rising around her as she stood at the bottom, eyes looking up at Ravager.

"Those for what I think they're for?"

"I'm not walking the whole way," Ravager laughed. "You know how to drive, right?" She asked, patting the green four wheeler next to her with a loving fashion of gesture, an equally excited grin on her face.

"Duh," Terra jolted the next steps until her hands where touching the deep blue four wheeler meant for her use. They looked brand new, the black metal was still shinny, and the tires only had a little dust on them. The seat was unused, still full and plush, ready to welcome some type of use and wear. The only thing that kept Terra from giggling from joy was her overall position. She trailed her bare fingers over the entire machine, before the loud roar of the green one awoke her, and Terra looked over

Ravager was already ready to go, she revved the engine another time, before skidding out of the makeshift driveway, dirt and dust flying up all around and behind her before she sped off. Terra smirked, jumping onto her own four wheeler, cranking the engine to life, as the left over dust spread around her in, untouching as Terra's powers kept her clean. But after a moment, she let go of the energy, letting the dirt cake around her skin, loving the feel of the earth settle over her.

With a loud roar and a grinding gear shifting moan the four wheeler then jolted forward. Terra leaned closer to a little, enjoying the amount of power that was pushing under her body, without her own painful leakage of energy. Even with good shocks, the ride was still bumpy, as Terra pushed the motor to its full potential she caught up with Ravager, grinding the motor louder in mocking before skidding up then down a dune hill of sand, listening to it splatter against the rock walls that where caved on either side of them.

"Not bad!" Ravager cried over the loud motors.

Terra grinned a little more, but kept her eyes straight ahead. Feeling a cold wind slam against her face, bellow her hair behind and dig into her skin was refreshing. She almost felt herself have a little fun, as the wheels pulled then lurched forward to get through a deep sand puddle, the seat bumped and knocked her up before Terra resettled quickly, opening her mouth to chuckle, though no sound came out. As far as she could see; it was sand and canyon, orange and yellow mixing and tinting. Jump City was still far off, but they were going a good speed, and Terra sat herself deeper in the seat, hurtling the four wheeler over another lump of sand, jamming it carelessly back to the ground with a nerve racking and, to Terra, heart throbbing _slam_.

The day melted under the cold sun, oranges turned to blues, and for the past two hours they had been following the lake side. After nearing Jump City, Ravager and Terra had crossed the four wheelers onto the rockier terrain for harder tracking. Not long after that, they had ditched the motors all together and rounded to the outskirts of the city.

Terra hugged her coat closer, looking around, before side glancing to Ravager, intrigued by whatever connections this girl could have to the darker people in her own life. They were taking the countryside into Jump, not wanting to leave traces in sand or anything else that might accidently get left behind. It was probably an unneeded precaution, but they took it all the same.

"So how long have you known X?" The geomancer asked suddenly, her suspicious eyes turning to her company as her chin tilted up.

"Why?"

Shrugging, Terra looked away, stuffing her hands into her short pockets. "He never talks about that sort of thing… I'm just curious."

Ravager gave a bit of a scoffing grin, her lips pressing against her face firmly, as she tried to keep a light demeanor. "None of us do."

"What do you mean?" Terra glanced back to her, eyes narrowing slightly. Ravager turned to her, her white hair falling behind her tilted cheek like a splash drop of fog. She looked at Terra sincerely, or at least, as far as the geomancer could tell. Something about her was uneasy, unstable, and ready to pop at just the right amount of pressure. Terra being frail herself, felt uncomfortable having company with equal boiling points.

"You really don't know?" Ravager asked, blinking lightly; her lashes touching each other before opening back up in what almost could have been an innocent look. Terra shook her head 'no' in response, feeling more curiosity rise in her chest. "Well," Ravager shrugged her shoulders, stopping her walk as her arms crossed. "That's probably better. Anyway," she nodded ahead, and with a pull of will, Terra did the same. "This is where we part. Here, take this."

Terra looked over to see a square piece of machine handed towards her. She titled her brows up, but took it and cradled it in her palm. "They'll notice it." She muttered.

"Not if you keep it hidden. They trust you enough not to strip search you," Ravager laughed coldly.

Terra cringed at the words, but her fingers wrapped around the communicator anyways, sighing before hiding it away in her inside coat pocket. She turned a dark look towards Ravager, who was ignoring it with an easy roll of her eyes to the other side.

"Let me know when you got the case, I'll be over to help."

"It's not going to be that easy."

"I didn't say it was." With that, Ravager turned around and left quietly, her footsteps not even making a noise, as Terra grabbed her T-com from her belt, holding it to her face as she stared at it somberly. She knew who to prey on; she knew the weak spot to slither into, even as her own weak spot panged a horrid pain with it.

"Please forgive me," Terra heard herself whisper, choking back a stiff sob her fingers clutched around the T-com passionately, though it would do no good to her. She loosened her grip, raising her eyes to the city ahead as her lips fought a tremble. Her thumb smoothed over the red button, before her lips parted and spoke.

--

--

Beast Boy blinked as his T-com went off, the voice ringing from it was surprising. He was sitting quietly in the rec room watching TV. Robin and Cyborg looked to him as well, their faces drawn suddenly as they turned glances to BB to see what he would do. Their eyes where making him nervous, but as she talked through it again, he felt a part of him harden against her plea's to answer.

"Beast Boy?" Terra's voice said softly, "C'mon, I know you're there. Pick up already."

The changeling looked to his two friends again, frowning as if asking them what he should do. They both shrugged, and tried to look away, but he knew they were still listening. Even Starfire was now coming over, her curious look coming from behind the couch, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Titan's Tower, no privacy among teenagers.

Slowly, he unclipped the T-com and pressed the red button, feeling his shoulders tense. "What?" the soft harshness under his own voice was surprising, Beast Boy had been pushing his under emotions down so deeply, he didn't recognize they were still so close to his surface until he was confronted.

Terra paused, her voice didn't come back right away, and he felt a small part of him hurt from making her stutter. But Beast Boy tightened himself, forcing wounds to cover themselves instead of melting for her. "I-…" She stopped again. "Could you meet me at the pizza place?"

"SHE IS IN THE CITY-!" Cyborg and Robin both pounced, covering Starfire's mouth with crossed palms before she could scream any more.

"SHHHHH." They both hissed, getting her apologetic puppy dog look in return. All three of them then looked back to BB, yeah… no privacy.

"Was that Starfire?" Terra asked with a sharp voice of surprise, realizing that BB wasn't alone in the room.

"I'll be there in twenty." Beast Boy said quickly, closing the T-com and tossing it to the side on the couch, sighing out loudly as he slapped his palm against his face.

--

--

It actually only took him ten minutes. The changeling had rushed out of the tower and his friends had been wise enough not to try and stop him; even though they were all equally curious as to Terra's sudden request, Beast Boy promised to tell them what happened, because it had made it quicker to get past all their questions.

Now he hugged his shoulders closer to him, the night was a little chilly, but he didn't mind it too much. He walked the street by himself, looking over his shoulder every now and then, before taking in a breath of the fresh and crisp air. It was a Friday night, and most people where still out. But the sidewalks were empty enough to walk peacefully without getting pushed or shoved aside by busy shoulders.

Beast Boy stopped on the corner of the sidewalk, by the stoplight, and looked up to the pizza slice shaped roof. There was a designated table just for the Titan's up there; it was sort of a respect thing that no one else sat there, like a cafeteria table in high school. He knew Terra would be sitting up there waiting for him… if she had been serious. She didn't sound like she was joking, and besides, her last attitude towards him was something that told him that the easy air they had once shared was pretty much blown away by life's own gusts, and joking would be a thing to work for again.

"Here goes," he took in a deep breath, exhaling then crossing the street quickly. Skipping boring details, he walked into the pizza shop and jogged the steps to the roof, trying to suppress the huge amount of air that was gathering under his chest, burying his anxiety deeper; telling himself that he would only get disappointed if he hoped on Terra too much.

As he pushed the door open that led back outside, the light that actually made it too the roof was surprising almost, well, would have been if he hadn't been here a million times. Beast Boy walked through the door, looking around he saw that only a few other people were sitting outside on the chilly night. He walked past them slowly, stopping as he drew near to the Titan's table. It was where it always was, to the right, very last table at the back; a clear view of the streets below came with it; which had proved useful a few times.

Beast Boy stopped. Sitting where he usually sat was the small figure. The brown coat that draped around her kept her shivering hidden. Blond hair spilled out from the neck, falling like waves down her back, and over her shoulders. It parted and waved around her eyes, letting them stay clear in all of their deep blue swell. Her skin was tan from sun, but pale by something inside her; she looked thin, eaten up by some unknown parasite that only she knew by name. Her fingers danced together on the table nervously, her eyes looking out to the street, head slightly tilted her cheek bones had grown more prominate on her face. Her small dipped nose rounded softly before rolling to her thin lips that where closed softly.

She was beautiful.

He knew he couldn't deny it to himself. Even as he tried, his attraction towards her was still there, burning quietly as a distraction and- as he tried telling himself over and over –nothing else. But when she turned to face him, his lie to himself was becoming harder to believe. She had told him to come, she had wanted him to come… she wanted him.

That was what the words where trying to tie into anyways, the slur of meaning and the distance of dream where bubbling together.

Trying to break his self induced spell, however pleasurable it was, Beast Boy ducked his chin down a little and pushed himself into the tense air that always misted when they got near each other. He couldn't help but notice how she watched him so carefully, her large eyes slanted slightly in a soft expression, taking him in with everything they cold.

Beast Boy looked away from her, making her do the same with his sharp gesture of small rejection. He sat himself down, feeling his back stiffen as he looked across the table to where she was sitting, her fingers curled into one big fist in front of her as her shoulders tilted sideways in a perfect angle.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked, staring at her a little harshly. She was constantly tugging and pulling his heart in every other direction, and the quiet pain of letting it sit still since she had coldly turned him away had almost become a comfortable numb. Now, he felt again himself tear from resting, a jitter that would lead into another tug-o-war battle.

Terra turned her eyes down right away, a shadow overtook her face then as her hair split around her. Beast Boy suddenly felt himself want to tense towards her, afraid he had hurt her. But Terra pulled herself together before he could leak, and she cleared her throat before looking back to him.

"I'm sorry it's kind of late. I just got in." She started, lolling her head to the side, her hair then playing around her head.

"Where's X?" Beast Boy asked, his sharp voice staying firmly put as he raised the middle of his brow up at her.

Terra frowned, her head going back upright as she stared at him blankly. "He left," her voice emitted bitterly.

Beast Boy scoffed, recoiling a little further from the table. "So that's why you're back?"

Face paling a little more, Terra averted her eyes downwards, her fingers tapping against opposite hands as a cold look overcame her. "Yeah." She muttered quietly.

Her answer made him stare a little harder. Street lights gave her a mixed look over shades, her hair shadowed half her face, her eyes where visible only by the dark outlines around them. Like large shadows that played against her expression, as her pale pink lips stuck out with the edge of her nose. He couldn't help the pity he felt, the mercy towards her and the mistakes she always made. Something in Beast Boy's rooted nature couldn't help but feel the need to reach out to her, no matter how much pain she had caused him.

"How long are you staying?" He asked.

"I…" Terra stretched, her lips pausing in mid sentence, as her eyes stalked still, and then jolted up suddenly to meet his. "I wanted to come back to the Titan's."

* * *

Yay 8D One of the longer chapters, a little over 10 pages I think -dance- Oooohhh boy, this is getting juicy. -sinsiter laughter-


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Chapter Twenty Eight:_

Beast Boy blinked; did she really just say that? Words he had been wanting her to say for what could have felt like ever, suddenly hit him, because he wasn't sure if he wanted her too or not. "What?" He asked, blinking again as his mouth draped open.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Terra closed her eyes, tilting her chin down as her fingers curled back up again into their fist, this time she recoiled it closer to her though, her elbows bending in as she tucked herself within her own pocket of air.

"Why didn't you call Robin then?" Beast Boy shifted, feeling his face soften.

Terra shrugged, tilting her face away from him as her eyes turned firmly to the floor. The changeling stared at her for a little longer. The conversation, if it could have been called that, died suddenly, and as her stared at her expression, he felt himself give way a little bit. The nudge led to a breakage, and not being able to struggle against it, he frowned softly and stood up from the table.

"C'mon."

Terra looked up at him, blinking slowly as her lips pushed together.

"Let's go home." Beast Boy sighed, giving her a half-hearted grin.

The geomancer waited a moment, knowing she had strung the right tune, and that her knowledge of mercy had gained her the access. But her heart suddenly felt unmanageable, it was beating so rapidly, but its song was dead, it was then she knew that her quiet attitude wasn't part of the act she was playing, it was real. The self-hatred flourished, it spindled and danced with spiked feet under her skin, and she felt her blood go cold.

The trip back to the tower was a dull quiet, it was stiff, and the two exchanged as little as possible. When Terra got to the tower, she frowned and took notice that everyone had cleared the halls, the entry, no one was around. She was guessing they were all hiding out in the rec room… giving her an option of meeting them or not. Beast Boy had called them on the way home, letting them know Terra was coming to spend the night. The geomancer could have sworn she had heard Starfire scream with joy in the background.

But the Titan's offered her a quiet first-night back anyways, and as she came to her door, no one had yet to come and search her out; only Beast Boy had kept her company. Terra now pressed her hand against the door, holding her breath as her fingers etched around it for a moment.

"Do you want to wait to see everyone else ti'll morning?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Terra. The air between them still felt off, something about their tension just wasn't right.

Terra nodded 'yes' before turning back to Beast Boy. Her gut was tumbling so badly, it only worsened when his eyes touched hers. The impact was too much, and she had to look back away, her hair turning and shielding her from him. "Th-…thanks." She muttered.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked softly and she felt his eyes looking her over, it made her tremble despite best efforts for self control.

"Everything. Letting me come back and … everything." Sucking in her courage, Terra faced him, her somber look softening when he grinned towards her.

"This is your home too, Terra." Beast Boy reminded with a soft look towards her, his eyes where almost piercing, and Terra felt herself fall in them, she didn't notice right away when her body arched towards him, though her head stayed back as her look turned to one that was almost hypnotized.

_Stop it._ She hissed, quickly regaining herself and straightening her posture. She cleared her throat, looking around as her hands stuffed into her jean pockets. She had rejected him, she couldn't go back on that, it would only hurt him again when she … 'left.' It was better this way, she had been telling herself that for a long time, but as her eyes dared another small look towards him, something that remembered his softness told her it was a lie, it had to be, how could it be wrong? _Because it just is, get over it_. She sneered.

"So uh.. is breakfast still at seven?"

Beast Boy gave her a small joking grin. "I don't know, I'm never up in time." The joke was very small compared to how they would have usually gone about something like wake up time, but neither of them felt comfortable. Terra grinned his way though, and she swore she saw a light in his face appear at her expression. She wanted to hug him, but it wasn't appropriate anymore, so she looked away to her door.

"Well… I'm going to call it a night." She muttered, pushing the door open with her open palm. She took one step in then looked over her shoulder towards Beast Boy. "Tell the others I said thanks."

"Don't have too," Beast Boy shrugged. "We're all family here, Terra. You don't have to thank us." He grinned her way, it was a little easier, but when Terra's face frowned, her eyes getting a little wider like she would cry, he blinked and frowned as well. He seemed to drop a layer from his heart, because anxiety suddenly hit him and the same ol Beast Boy came back out. "I mean- like… if that sounded weird. We're all friends here?" He tried with a cringed smile, she wasn't responding though, for a minute he panicked, thinking briefly before trying again. "Oh hang on I totally got this. How about, we're all super-hero-pizza-loving-game-butt-kickers-and-totally-the-coolest-people-on-earth-and-beyound-thoughIamtotallybetter." He wiggled his eye brows up a few times, eliciting a giggle from the geomancer.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy." She smiled, walking inside her room and closing the door.

--

--

"We already have everything we need." Ravager's squinted her eye, her face creasing slightly into gentle wrinkles. Her arms crossed, her hip swung, she stared at the touch screen with various informational packets on it. "There was no need to send Terra in there."

"Patience, Rose." Slade reminded, walking up beside her, even as she gave him somewhat of a dark look. His hands placed behind his back, his large shoulders rolled as he stared for a moment, before reaching out and touching the screen with his hand. His fingers opened a folder labeled 'Markov' with a tap, and he scrolled through until he rested on pages of Terra, an image next to them. "We still need one more piece. It's too fragile to grasp right away, we need her to come to us."

"What about Alex?"

Slade waved his hand in the air. "He's too blinded by rage to go astray. He has loyalties, as long as we have what he wants."

"Opportunity isn't much of a holding flag." She sneered softly, her thin silver white brows lowering over her face. "He's too prideful to take our help anyways. He was last time."

"He's had time to think about it this go around." Slade dismissed, closing the screen altogether with a press of the button. "Besides, after Terra is established, he won't go anywhere. Like a puzzle, my dear."

Ravager excused herself quietly, walking out of the room with a gentle turn around . The base was small, but it was also well hidden, and so she didn't complain about it. Walking past the bookshelves full of miscellaneous files and information packets, Ravager then swung her legs over the bashed door Terra had been kind enough too thrown aside for them. As she walked down the long, miner hall, her footsteps where soft clinks in the air, until she stopped. The orange in her suite gleamed slightly, her hair vibrant, as she turned and looked up towards the ceiling.

"I know you're there."

"Been practicing?" Red X called, lowering his upper body down into view. The lights touched him; he was hanging upside down apparently, his cape falling around him even as he twisted around like a monkey in a tree.

"No, you're just as obvious as a dog on a shed roof." She shot with a cross of her arms.

Red X lifted his brow, glad that he was steering her away from subject; that he had been eavesdropping. "Well, Mrs. Clause, you're no chameleon either." He scoffed.

Ravager reached behind her, tugging out a small black and deep orange hood. "I can when I want to be. Unlike you. Could you have picked more noticeable colors? A white face, and bright red X?"

"That's my name," Red X did a sit up, pushing himself up then over the rafter he had been swinging from, landing hunched over with his back to her on the metal floor, before standing up and facing her.

She scoffed. "Actually, it was Dick's, you just stole it."

"Hey," Red X lifted his hands up, palms out as he slung his shoulders down. "That's what I do best." With that one sticky patch x shot out from his palm towards her, before he turned on his heels and took off towards the exit.

Ravager ducked the fail attack easily, before snorting and watching him leave in his childish exit, letting him think he won as she turned her back as well, and left for the training room. Slade didn't believe in breaks, but that was what Ravager had right now. She had a few days to recoup herself until she would be sent out again, her agility and clever feminine ways got her into a lot of corners of places that weren't supposed to exist, she knew she was a important piece in the little 'game.'

She was waiting for Terra's call, though the young woman had a doubt about the geomancer. She had noticed the instability of her, and didn't trust it naturally. It was like hiking up a mountain t hat was collapsing, getting to the top quick enough was a challenge that it didn't seem many could make. Ravager though. had also noticed Red X had taken a liking to her. _Can't see why, but whatever, that's his problem. He's going to regret it though_, she heard herself say with a soft roll of her shoulders. She'd never seen him like this before; he always looked like the last person to let affections of all the stupid things in the world, get in the way of life. For as long as she had known him, she knew how out of character he was being right now, Ravager just hoped that it didn't become his downfall. Right now was a bad time to be tripping 'head over heels.'

--

--

Outside, the morning sun was already up, and Red X felt himself begin to yawn from habit, he was ready for sleep. Even though he hadn't had any 'fun' in awhile, he hated to see the cities around his area stay peaceful without a visit from their neighborhood thief. But he was tired, his mind was weary, and things in it were not making sense.

He had learned what it was that Slade had sent Terra after; he knew what was in Robin's case, there had been a true reason to his own efforts to attain it what could have seemed so far away. The only thing that had stopped him- besides of course, the fact that he had thought he was superman on his past motorcycle anyways -had been his own inherited sense of honor, and the fact that he had rather Robin did hang onto it, then other petty so-called villains. Red X frowned, looking down as he felt himself become nervous. Terra was curious… he had a feeling she would look, and he didn't know if he was ready for her to know… "She couldn't figure it out anyways, not smart enough." He grumbled under his breath, the words inaudible from the dilution of the mask.

The situation that had been placed, he had known it was coming. He had known that Slade would twist things around with him, but as long as X got what he wanted, he didn't care. But none of this concerned Terra, and though before he hadn't given it thought, and had wanted her to accompany him, he wasn't sure he wanted her involved anymore. Because though he didn't respect the treatment of other people, Terra was different. He couldn't explain it, because the feeling was completely new to him, he had no idea what it was. She brought things alive that no one else could, and it both frightened him, and intrigued him. No one else had ever done it in such a serenely way she had. And right now she was in a bad position; the entrapment that Slade had craftily placed her in would be difficult to break if not handled soon.

Red X frowned, the emotion feeling alien inside his chest, but it wouldn't budge; a need that sprouted within him to help someone else- no - to help Terra was there and it told him there was nothing he could do to get rid of it. Running, fighting, arguing, none of it would work, X had tried all of those methods to rid himself of Terra's poison, but he was stuck with the sociable, affectionate emotions towards one person, whether or not he wanted to accept it. His face cringed in disagreement, but the feeling stayed the same, and soon he sighed out and shook his head. Talk about rough.

Hugging his arms closer to him, Red X looked over his shoulder towards the base entry. He could try and hack Slade's computers, find out what he was planning, shove that in Terra's face, and let her wiggle out of the bad spot she was itching. But his brows cringed over his face under the mask as he thought about it. It would be getting on the bad side of Slade, the same person who was going to get X what he wanted. No matter what emotion hit his gut, Red X wasn't going to jeopardize his own mission for someone else, as he looked back ahead, he stared in the direction Terra was in. She would have to do her own thing… but he considered going over anyways.

--

--

"You can do this, Tara." The girl muttered to herself as she walked down the hall. But the problem was, she believed herself. Still, no one had bothered her, even though she had spent the entire night wide awake. Now, at seven-thirty, she was drowsy, her body was too used to working that way, but it was still annoying. Terra stopped outside the big door, that she knew by heart would lead to the rec room. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but her heart was thudding in her chest, pulsing vibrations to her throat and making it hard to breathe again. Her eyes cringed while closed, lines appearing on her face before she figured to stop stalling.

"Now or never." She muttered, eye opening she pressed her hands to the door and it opened willingly; giving Terra then a full view of the oh-so-popular rec room. The screen that doubled as work and play, had two floating race car-like vehicles, and Terra knew that was 'Space Ace' Cyborg and Beast Boy's favorite game besides Halo. But she saw Robin's hair sticking up from the back of the couch, and Beast Boy not sitting far from him. A pair of legs dangled over the back of the couch, she couldn't see whoever was hanging upside downs face, just their black pants and sneakers. Shrugging her eyes away, she turned and saw Cyborg and Starfire working happily in the kitchen, Raven sitting at the breakfast bar patiently with a book in hand.

The room smelled of waffles and eggs, and something else Terra couldn't identify. But it smelled good, she almost whimpered from the smell alone seeing how she hadn't had a good meal since she left the Titan's, her pitiful body confirmed that.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy cried in the room. "I didn't know there were short cuts! YOU USED A CHEAT DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yes, yes I did." Robin nodded.

"THAT'S-THAT'S…."

"What?"

"CHEATING!" Beast Boy cried.

"Ooo, intelligent comeback." Raven rolled her eyes and sighed out, before engulfing herself in the book.

Terra took one step in, as if the room was covered in mines, she felt on the spot, even though no one was looking at her. Her hands stuffed into her pockets as she shifted then stood a few steps from the hallway door. Normally, she was out-going, and way too loud… but considering her situation, she found nothing to be happy about. Nerves were starting to sting her, and she felt sick to her stomach. That pain was quickly replaced, as she heard something hit the floor and Terra looked over, her eyes going wide at what she saw. She didn't know if it was fear that suddenly lodged in her chest, but Terra held her breath and waited for the worse.

_Crud…_

* * *

OMG SHORT CHAPTER_. _I'm so sorry... but if I added more (had to leave it at that... predictable cliffy) I would have made this over-detailed, and boring. I didn't want to wear out conversation between BB and Terra. So please forgive me :(

-evil cackle- This is really getting fun... -sigh- I looooooove drama, MUFUFUFUFU.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_Chapter Twenty Nine:_

"TERRRAAAAAA!!"

"Oh God…" Terra muttered under her breath, bracing herself for impact just moments before the strong aliens arms grabbed around her in a bear hug that would give Smokey the forest bear a run for his money.

Blood rushed to her head, and then drained out completely as she felt like she was being popped like a zit (ew, lol). Terra gasped for air, her eyes going wide as Starfire swung her around a few times and tightened her hug before letting the geomancer collapse to the floor struggling for air.

Some things didn't change.

"Oh… nice to see you again… Star," she mumbled, sitting up and giving the alien a crooked and brow lowered grin, though Starfire's was way bigger and cheerier.

"Hey!" Cyborg joined the welcoming committee with a wave from the kitchen. "Just in time for breakfast!"

The sound of 'breakfast' immediately sent Terra's stomach rumbling and growling so loud that Raven glanced up from her book to give the blond a cocked-eyed look. Blushing, Terra chuckled and stood back up, brushing her jean shorts as if dirt had collected, before grabbing her arm with her hand. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"It'd be easier to ask what isn't." Raven repeated the old joke in tradition, before looking back to her book, though it was obvious she wasn't paying it a lot of attention.

Shrugging her shoulders, Terra looked around the room, again, eyes glancing to the couch to see three heads looking over at her. Right away she met Beast Boy's glance, as he smiled towards her awkwardly, she shot him a short, half hearted grin before quickly looking back away. Robin gave her a friendly nod, and then looked back to the video games, and Terra just knew that he would want to talk with her after breakfast; he was nice enough to wait until she finally had something good in her stomach. The next set of eyes completely surprised her, even as he grinned her way and lifted his pale hand in greeting.

"Allen?" She asked, cocking her own brow up as her hands dropped to her sides. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "training." He said simply with a low-eyed look.

"Training?"

Rolling his eyes to Raven for a minute, Allen turned attention back to Terra and shrugged. "Yeah."

Nice way of words, huh? Rolling her own eyes, Terra inched her way towards the breakfast bar, looking around at the others (who seemed to be trying their best to just ignore her, and let her fit back in) before easing herself onto the farthest barstool. She set her hands onto the counter and ducked her chin down for a moment, letting her fingers grip together in a tight fist that made her nails scrape against her skin, before Terra took in a deep breath and made herself settle down. With the introductory of food however, things at once became easy again, and Terra grinned wildly as a plate was scooted in front of her.

Four eggs, three bacon strips, two waffles, and buttered toast to go with. The smell itself was almost unbearable as her stomach roared out it's hungry demand.

"Well, don't just stare at it!" Cyborg laughed, and Terra didn't need any more encouragement. Almost forgetting to use the fork next to her, she dug into the meal rapidly, wolfing the food down with hardly any chewing being done to it. Before any of the others really seated themselves, Cyborg was already serving Terra's seconds. They didn't mind though… there was always more food, and they all wanted her to be at home.

"Starfire made you some of that fungus Jell-O stuff you like…. If you want it." Robin said, easing himself down on a stool next to the food obsessing geomancer.

Terra paused, fork mid-drift as her mouth hung open for a moment before she sat upright and composed herself. Mouth closing, hand lowering back to the counter, Terra blinked before grinning. "Really?" She turned and looked to Starfire, who was smiling from the other side of the counter. "Did you really?" She asked again.

"Oh yes!" Starfire giggled happily. "Would you please to have it now?"

"Let me finish my bacon," Terra grinned further, fork tapping against her plate and making a loud 'tink' noise.

--

Beast Boy watched Terra, grinning to himself before looking away and taking a farther seat from her. As view of her became blocked from him, his grin slipped away as his shoulders hunched. He took a plate of food Starfire had fixed (she was nice like that) just for him and protected from Cy. The changeling grabbed his favorite fork, a green one, and nudged the pancakes with it, watching as blueberries bubbled from the syrup and tumbled down to the side of his plate.

With Terra back, you'd think he would have been happier. At least, unless the story of his loser-luck had been followed correctly. He was happy… but not like he would have normally been. The lump in his chest was appalling, his stomach felt tight, and something in his mind kept telling him that he wasn't allowed to even make a gesture of interest towards Terra anymore. And not being able to have that option, meant staying away might be the best answer. He'd been thinking last night; unable to sleep Beast Boy had set out to solve the muddlement he had identified, though no clear conclusion came to him.

"So what about you, BB?" Cyborg asked, and the changeling stumbled a look up and passed it around before composing his self image and grinning.

"What?"

"Stop taking trips to la-la land without letting me know first." Cyborg joked with a serious tone. "Here I am, having a full conversation with you, and ya' ain't even listenin'."

"Sorry, I'll buy you a ticket next time too, so you can come with." Beast Boy cocked a grin.

"I need someone to investigate some robberies that have been going on around the southern end of town." Robin broke in, looking around his team; which discluded Terra. They called her a Titan out of respect and love, but everyone knew she was hardly a part of the team; it had been her choice to leave.

"I would do it-" Robin continued. "But Sl-…" He stopped, as everyone tensed and looked to him, and Robin then quickly re-routed himself. "Those leads I have are in the evidence room, and I wanted to look them over and see if I can't find anything new."

Beast Boy couldn't help it'; he looked to Terra with a frown on his face. His neck arched out and trying to see past all the other Titan's who littered the counter area. There he saw Terra at the very opposite end, her hands curled together on the counter and her chin tilted down. Blond hair around her kept most details hidden; but he wanted to reach out to her…. But Beast Boy felt that he couldn't, that some bonderary line she had drawn in the sand would be crossed if he made any move to comfort her, so just sat back and took a bite of his food.

"What's gone missing?" Raven asked.

Robin shrugged and took a bite of his food, swallowing before continuing. "It was an Army Surplus that reported the robbery, and then the television store down the road from it called in one."

"A weapon shop and a TV one? What kind of connection is that?" Raven tilted her brow up.

"It depends who stole the stuff." Robin replied with an epenthesis on his words before going back to his food.

Beast Boy shifted in his seat. He couldn't help but think Red X at any mention of robberies going on. Besides the fact that Terra was in town now, and the changeling couldn't help but wonder if the thief was far off, he seemed to have nothing better to do then follow her around lately, and vice versa. Gritting his teeth together, Beast Boy sat back in his seat and finished his breakfast in one giant couple of bites before standing up and taking his plate to the sink. Starfire and Cyborg where still standing in the kitchen, holding their plates as they ate, but paid him no attention.

"Starfire and Beast Boy took the last job," Robin said, also finishing his food and pushing the plate away. "Cyborg, you and Raven take this one."

"Sure, when do we leave?" Cyborg asked, setting his plate down with a soft 'tink.'

"In about three hours, I'll show you what all I got on it before you leave though." Robin stood up and Cyborg walked around the counter to stand behind him.

"I'll be working with Allen," Raven broke bluntly into the room, lifting her eyes over to where the boy was sitting with his plate of waffles.

"But I'm eating-"

"Too bad." The empath stood up and exited the room. Sighing loudly, Allen set the plate down on the counter and hung his head, before standing up and shuffling his feet after his teacher.

Terra looked around, frowning as everyone got busy with their everyday lives. Sometimes, fitting in again was harder than meeting everyone in the first place; as the teenager was being reminded again. "What about me?" She asked, turning her large eyes to Robin.

The boy wonder grinned her way, before moving his eyes past her (hard to tell, stupid mask) towards the kitchen. "You get to do the re-initiation dishes." With that he turned around and left through the common door, Cyborg went with him to see the information his leader had gathered, and Starfire followed out of mere curiosity.

"Thanks," Terra muttered, lowering her eyes to the side as she slumped down in her seat.

Beast Boy watched Robin leave, before turning back to Terra, frowning her way in sympathy before he stood up, and started scooping the plates up. They clattered as he stacked them, while he pretended not to notice he hadn't eaten his food.

Terra looked up at him, lifting her brow. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy gave her a friendly grin and shrugged his shoulders towards the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll help."

The geomancer waited a moment, as if processing her next actions, before grinning slightly. "Well, gee, thanks for offering to do it for me."

"Hey," Beast Boy snorted, walking around the counter and turning his back to Terra while he carried the plates. "Just be lucky that I actually offered to help."

"True," Terra sighed jokingly, standing up as well and grabbing the forks that where laying around the counter, and carrying them to the sink. She set them next to it and looked at all of the dirty pans and bowls and plates… and this was just breakfast. "So," she said, moaning in her words slightly in distress. "You washing or rinsing?"

"I'll rinse." Beast Boy volunteered. Terra nodded and ran the water, putting it on full blast as she poured soap into the sink. Both of them rolled their sleeves and tossed the gloves to the side, before getting right to work. The bubbles rose, and as they did she hastily got to work. Grabbing a rag, Terra began with the plates, clattering them into the sink so that water splashed up and around, showering them both. She washed the plates hastily, before tossing them into the sink over where Beast Boy had stolen the water and was running the cold.

"I cannot believe you guys don't have a dishwasher." Terra stared, staring down at the plates with a hated look. "I mean, really? You guys have super-computers, secret identities, the coolest TV in America, a car, a motor-cycle, a freaking sub slash airplane, but…" She looked to Beast Boy with a crooked grin and tilted brows. "You don't have a dish-washer."

"Shut up." Beast Boy turned to her, grinning as well as he splashed cold water on her. Terra let out a giggle as she tried to vainly avoid the attack, but it splashed against her face anyways. "Cyborg never built one, and Robin won't buy one."

"Oh c'mon, just tell the city you need a T-washer." Terra laughed.

"T-washer?"

"Well, it beats T-super-dish-washer."

"True." Beast Boy chuckled.

Later they had finished the dishes (after getting more water on the floor than on the dishes themselves. To this Robin had complained, though the two younger teenagers hadn't really paid him any mind) and had agreed to take a walk outside. They weren't sure why, Beast Boy couldn't see why Terra would want to reconcile anything with him, when he wasn't even completely sure he wanted to with her. The changeling just couldn't help but feel a grudge against her slap in the face, the direct let-down. He knew it was a little childish, but at the same time, Beast Boy thought it was a little necessary, he couldn't let her think he would keep playing this game; when he had admitted to himself that he wouldn't.

She had to be hurting at much as he was? Didn't she? Beast Boy would frown and look away, shrugging his shoulders and glancing around the lake they walked around on the island. If she was, why was she doing this to them both? Beast Boy was just as guilty, even if he didn't see it. He was going along, he was giving a half-hearted attempt to pretend things where okay, though words and gestures said different, he couldn't stay completely away from her.

"How long are you going to stay?" Beast Boy asked, dragging his feet into the pebble beach. His hands stuffed into his pockets as he glanced a look towards a friend he wasn't sure he had.

Terra shrugged, her arms crossed over her chest of her dirty clothes. "I duno, awhile. Why?"

"Just curious. You're always just on and off so I wasn't sure." He said bluntly, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Terra flinched, but he didn't apologize. Beast Boy didn't see he was sending the equal amount of mixed signals, his friendly nature was colliding with his self defense and urge to show Terra how he was really feeling, which was lately, a little less then romantic.

"Yeah… "Terra looked further away. "Hey, wanna go get something to eat?" She asked, turning to him hesitantly. Beast Boy stopped and also turned his look to her, frowning though. "As friends, c'mon." She grinned. "We haven't hung out in forever." He couldn't know she was just pulling out the mission that was hidden behind the mask her heart was wearing, and he couldn't see the struggle she was pushing herself through, nor the pain it caused in socializing with him.

_Not my fault…_ Beast Boy said bitterly. _What am I thinking? Stop being such a jerk… _

Shaking his head, Beast Boy grinned. "Sure, I guess. We got training in two hours though."

Terra laughed, "That's plenty of time."

They set off for the city. Terra flew until they got to the beach, there she knew she had to keep a lower profile… she still wasn't supposed to be with the Titan's; Angie had made it clear Terra was supposed to leave the public eye permanently. Even though hanging out with the green changeling was bound to get some attention, with her new or uh… older looking outfit, Terra blended into the rest of the community well enough, and no one asked questions. Because as X had commented to her once before; there were lots of skinny little blonds running around California.

They headed back to the pizza shop; the common place was always a easy strike. There they had just ordered drinks, neither of them felt strong enough to stomach anything. And it wasn't long, a drawn conversation made both teens feel that this might have been a mistake. Every time one of them opened their mouths, it ended up hurting either one or the other, or both. It was apparent that either teenager was frustrated at their lack of conversation, and the ability to even look the other in the eye directly long enough to say anything.

Terra was beginning to fidget further and Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to talk to him all of the sudden. Not after that one night, when he had pulled a similar 'c'mon, let's just hang out' offer, only to be so coldly set aside. None of this seemed fair, since he thought that they both should had leaped at this precious rare moment in time. But he didn't want to be here, and she didn't either; they wanted to want to be here, talking, laughing, and just general hanging out if for nothing else then mending the past… but neither of them wanted too. It was starting to hurt worse, for Beast Boy at least. It showed on his face, the cringe, the hesitation, and his anxiety only rubbed off onto Terra, as she tapped her fingers against the table and made awkward comments about things that didn't have much of anything to do with the moment.

Setting the drink down, Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "Ter…" The nick name got her attention, she looked up at him, but something about the grin wasn't right. "We need to talk."

She frowned right away, biting her bottom lip as her hands circled around her own drink and she lifted it to her lips. Trying to stall, she took several long sips before setting the drink back down and raising her blue eyes to his. "I don't want to." She said curtly.

"You came to us; I wasn't going to bother you." Beast Boy started anyways, moving his eyes to try and keep contact with hers, even when she tried desperately to look away. "And now you're acting all weird. I don't know what to do, you've always been my friend, Ter, but… but I'm confused."

Terra jittered, she wasn't comfortable, and felt trapped. But Beast Boy wasn't going to let her go easily. He waited so patiently, that Terra finally sighed and broke a little. Tilting her chin down and closing her eyes, her shoulders sagged as she opened her eyes half way and looked to the side, her brows lifting on her face, her lips parting softly in a look he knew so well, and couldn't help but adore in some degree. "I am too." She replied quietly.

"Then…" Beast Boy held his breath, hoping that the held air would keep him going somehow. "Let's work it out."

Terra looked up to him, he was surprised when she grinned, but her look was a fallen one, her brows lowered and the grin was dull and only half there. "Well, don't you sound grown up?" She chuckled falsely. When Beast Boy didn't go along with her, but stared so somberly, Terra sighed and looked away again. "I don't want to talk about it, not now." She stood up, he watched her intently, but Terra wasn't leaving him behind, instead she grinned again, it was a little lighter this time, but Beast Boy could feel the heaviness in her expression. Something was wrong with her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but she was off, something had happened to her… and he felt an itch grow he knew he wouldn't be able to scratch until she told him.

"Let's get back to the tower, before Robin gets mad we're late." She said, lifting her lips, but the grin just wasn't note-worthy.

--

--

"How far have you gotten in the book?" Raven asked quietly. The air was perfectly chilled; sitting on the roof was a perfect spot for meditation.

"Almost done with it." Allen replied. His eyes opened as he looked to Raven. He sat Indian style, his hands spread over his knees as he frowned. "What does it have to do with me?"

"You know." She said even quieter.

"I do?"

"Search your feelings." Raven said, still not looking at him as her chin lifted while she soaked up the energy that floated around the air. She breathed regularly, her chest lifting then bending softly with every breath, as her shoulders moved and swayed with her, the cloak dancing out under her.

The empathic member of the Titan's had told Robin she was skipping the training session today, she thought it would be more important to coach Allen's train of thought, she had to push him into the right path, he had to learn his ability on his own, but she saw no harm in giving him that extra shove in the right direction.

Cringing her eyes closed, Raven concentrated on Allen's mind patterns; as difficult as they were. Many lines, like notes to a song, danced in front of her, then around her, swallowing both of them up in their deep and enriching wraps of pure and unlimited energy. He was still hanging too loosely to himself, his rein of control was poor, and needed more work, but at least it was concentrated, and even if Allen was doing a poor job of holding his power to himself and wasting energy on letting it float meaninglessly around him; it was thinking on one thing.

Allen was trying, in his defense; grabbing and holding his train of thought was difficult for some reason, and he was having a hard time trying to figure out what it was that was lurking within him. The shroud was slowly becoming unwrapped, as he dug, his spade grew lighter in his hands, if not from fatigue then from discovery. He felt an extra boost of power fuel him when he felt that it was too much. Each layer that was taken from his mind, spread open like a puddle of blood; growing and choking him in his own self.

Darkness was heavy; his face cringed as he snapped his eyes open and breathed deeply. "It's too much," he gasped, staring out at the lake as his chest labored.

"Keep trying." Raven cautioned quietly, her mundane voice was so simple yet he followed orders… even if reluctantly.

Sighing, Allen bent his head down and closed his eyes half way, again letting his mind breathe, and again he was overwhelmed by what he was locking under paperclip chains. There was a rumble, and then a roar and it all started to leak again. He cringed, his body tightening, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. The cold touch reminded him to stay open, and Allen loosened his body again, as he felt Raven recall her hand and added her calm demeanor to the air, helping keep him calm as he let his mind explore again.

The painful exercise lasted a little longer; before Raven called it off, she had to get ready to leave for the check-up on those robberies. With the dismissal, Allen ad sighed, but stayed on the roof by himself for a little bit. Letting the loneliness find a crevice in his heart to hide in, his eyes paled over, his face was as sunken in as ever. His skin was a deathly white, his black hair was growing longer, waves over his eyes, these sessions where taking a heavy toll on his energy, but he was being pushed to put what he had left into them… and he was obeying. His visions where more frequent as of late, and the sense of life and death had been growing in his heart, his eyes though filmed over heavily with the milky look to them, could see past feelings, and the true vibrancy of death… but Allen wished he could see the life of it, rather than just the darkness that hid behind the meaning.

* * *

Oh, I know. Fail chapter, it was horrible -hangs head in shame- I had such a problem with it, I don't know why... please forgive it. To make up, I got the next chapter done already, and am posting it right after this... so hopefully it will make up for this poor exscuse of a chapter


	31. Chapter Thirty

_Chapter Thirty:_

The room was the same as always. It was dark, but for the lights that showed where they had to be. The many, looming bookshelves stacked with all the portfolios of valued information. The huge screen in the middle was on its screen saver picture of the USA, small lines and tiny words where traced about it, but it wasn't a needed thing for her mind. The tables that clustered at the bottom on the wall-mounted eighty inch screen were filled with a few items. Everything was in a neat order, but messy pile of things that would take her forever to sift through if she had too.

The dark corners made the room feel larger than it was, but she had no fear of the place. Standing under the screen as he went through a dust gathered file, Slade stood quietly in the room. His large figure was always dominating, but something was off about him. The assassin had a different air, as his large fingers carefully turned each page and eyed every word on it. The mask could not hide away everything, as this family had a tough time trying to deal with when it came to mortality.

Ravager drew herself up to the table. Her white hair curled around her sharp face like a white shadow. She didn't move to brush it away, but let it waver there, hiding the patch that hid her past; A mask for a mask, a lie for a drop of immortality. It worked.

They stood in quietness; the air was filled with only the sound of wires whizzing, cracking and a snapping of electricity that would need looked into. Pages crinkled as Slade continued to look through the file, and his daughter couldn't help but want to see what it was that had caused such a disturbed quietness. In sense for herself however, she already knew what it was that would be the root of such an unhealthy feel to tinge the air. She strained her neck, lifting her chin up higher as she shifted her weight around; her twin blades making a slicing noise that slid into the air with sharpness as they moved against her back.

Arms crossing, Ravager took in a quiet breath. "What did you want me to do?" She asked, her voice cutting the air equally, as if her swords had come from her mouth.

Looking up to her, Slade's demeanor changed as her closed the folder with a harsh snap that made the paper bend and slap. He held it in one hand, the green material taunting her as Ravager tried to keep from fidgeting. "I need you to do some more recruiting."

"Who this time?" She asked dryly, feeling her throat tighten. She didn't need an answer, she knew who it was already, but she waited anyways for the answer. Ravager wasn't blind to see the pattern of her father's 'recruiting.'

"Here," The man handed her the folder, his fingers where gripping it tightly, creasing the green paper in places, and Ravager was hesitant to take it. She frowned, her lips turning upside down as she stared at Slade, before looking down at the folder, cringing as she reached out and accepted the information. At first Slade didn't let go, but then ripped his own grasp from it and let her take it for her own look-see.

Ravager opened the folder, her frown staying put though it softened as she dared to confirm her own thoughts. Her chest was tight, even though she didn't know the boy well, but blood was still blood. The fact that she didn't know him well was all the more tumbling. Taking a breath, Ravager felt her father's look digging into her, so she quickly opened the green material and stared at the profile set to her. The boy in the picture stared back at her in all of his familiar unfamiliarity. His curly blond hair, soft skin, and penetrating green eyes looked like a younger version of his father, and maybe his mother… but Ravager wouldn't know, she had never met the woman.

_Joseph Wilson.  
Alias: Jericho_

It said.

Blinking, Ravager looked up to Slade, closing the folder right back and holding onto it as her face softened darkly. "I don't know where he is." She tried keeping herself set straight in the business that concerned her help for a success, but family matters where always a little deeper when the knife was drawn.

"I do." Slade said curtly, turning his back to her as he tapped against keypad, then lifting his hand and touching the large screen until it pin-pointed to an area in northern California. "He won't be there for long however, and you must move quickly to reach him in time. He's difficult to keep track of, and I don't know the next time I will have a lock on his position."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Ravager tapped her fingers against the portfolio and looked away for a moment, her steel colored eye looking to the bookshelves before she looked back to Slade. "What if he doesn't want to come?" She asked quietly. "You know he won't, he… he-"

"Hates me."

Ravager paused, pursing her lips as she looked down and shifted her weight. "Well… yeah."

"Convince him to come anyways." Slade turned around to face Ravager, his look was dark, his figure looming and controlling. "You'll find a way."

Again pausing, the girl backed a step, looking away to the side as she held the folder closer and felt it push against her chest, the dust rising around her as it did so and she knew for certain it hadn't been opened excluding this day, for a long time. The reasons weren't hard to guess, everyone had some kind of pain hidden from outside eyes, that's what masks were for, that's why shields and outward appearances where given to simple mortals to use for. The hiding and cowardice towards one's own self and the things looming behind it made things that one needed to hide from.

"Why-… why Joseph?" She asked.

"I have my reasons." Slade said simply, holding his hand out to take the folder back. Ravager looked down at it; feeling something tug before she pulled the papers from her chest and handed them back to her father obediently. He snatched it quickly, turning his back to her as if in dismissal. "I left some amount of paper in your bunk; it has further directions as to the location. You leave within the hour."

Sighing, Ravager turned around and left. Her footsteps echoed, then fell away from her own grasp. Again she stepped over the fallen door, eyeing it from the corner and wondering when it was going to be fixed, but didn't give it much thought… she wasn't going to be back here for awhile. If ever she had a fault, it was that she followed orders so well… and sometimes it made her wonder about herself in senses.

Walking down the hall, her footsteps returned to her, Ravager swayed down the metal grate of a floor, and listened to her feet click and clink against it. Echoing and bouncing off the gritty stone walls, the lights overhead flickered for a minute and water below her splashed clearly. The soft drops of water drinking itself in the crystal clear like noise, it was almost hypnotic. And as many things that were on the young woman's mind; she needed something to take her mind off of them. She hugged her shoulders to the cold nap of her neck, feeling her chilled skin past the dark mesh fabric and a shiver stung her spine.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Not now." Ravager snapped into the air, her lips cracking together as she snarled over her shoulder towards unwanted company. Red X was the last person she wanted to converse with, he was way too annoying to keep around.

"C'mon, Santa, I've been cooped up in here forever, it's killing me. The least you could do is talk to me." Red X drew up beside her, his cape swinging around his legs as he turned to look at her.

"No. Go talk to Slade if you're bored."

"Oh, you're real funny." He hissed back. Ravager could feel his irritation though, everything about him felt ready to snap at the first chance, he wanted to snap, he wanted to suddenly break into something spontaneous, the entrapment was getting under his skin. But she snorted towards him, bowing her head slightly in epenthesis before surging ahead and looking away.

"He wants to talk to you anyways, better go. I have work to do." Ravager suddenly swerved and opened her bunk door, inside there were numerous beds, the military like base had several of these rooms, but she got the privilege of getting her own until the others filled up.

"Gonna go get some more party members, eh?" Red X mocked, crossing his arms in his regular fashion.

Ravager looked over her shoulder at X, gritting her teeth together as she stared at him, then let her glance drift to the wall next to him, Her lightly colored hand gripped the metal door frame, feeling it bite into her hand and bruise it before she licked her lumptious lips and forced a grin to form over her decadence face. "Yeah."

With that, she threw herself forward and closed the door with a loud and echoing _BANG_ that rounded the entire hall several times before she heard it quiet down. Letting loose her breath, Ravager's shoulders sagged as she flipped a light on; though it was poor in showing her the room she had already memorized.

Walking to the first bunk bed in the room, straight ahead, she let her body collapse down on the foot of it, throwing her face into her open palms as another loud breath of air left her. White hair crashed down around her shoulders, the sword handles sticking from behind her, the blades dangerously dancing near her sides… though the orange belt that crossed from her back and the top of her halter-top, doubled as a guard against any cuts and nicks the swords might have granted her skin.

Jericho was only her half brother, the last one she had left. They shared a father, and some similar characteristics, though little else that she knew. They had only met once before, she remembered… though preferred not to. Ravager had known little about family growing up with her mother, and now she felt the chance to regain what she missed as a child, her heart throbbed, and her gut hurt, because she was sure she was only going to get rejection. Her father was all she had right now, because Jericho wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Still… whatever Slade had planned, it had to be for the better of them both, didn't it? He had to have some kind of reason to awakening Jericho's demons again, what those reasons where, Ravager didn't know. She trusted her faith to guide her, faith in her father, even as misplaced or dangerous as the area was. What place did she have left?

She had done a few wrong things in her quest to show her loyalty towards her father, and she had taken life before. Without knowledge of her own movement, Ravager moved her petite fingers to brush lightly where her eye had once been. Things had always turned out okay in the end when she listened, her father would make sure it would stay that way… all she had to do was follow her orders. Ravager shivered, seeing the face of her uncle flash before her cold stare at the remembrance of her first set of orders… the blood, the sticky feel that lifted the air, the cold set of deceased life that had chilled everything with a warm stench of crimson life force spilling onto the floor, splattering against the wall.

Ravager shot her head up, her eye wide as she looked around the room, breathing deeply she shook her head and moaned, running her fingers to her forehead and rubbing the folds of skin until her headache eased. She looked around the room again, this time more calmly, the dark room almost came off in a greenish tinted color from the floating dust. A few rows of bunks on both sides of the room pillared down until the farthest wall, and she could just barely see that far down from the poor lighting.

_It doesn't matter; I need to get ready to leave._ She thought, standing up and walking back to her door. She had really come in here in a sort of escape from Red X… that boy got annoying. And for a the second time today, but not the first since he'd been here, she wished Terra was back… just so she could keep the annoying X-faced jerk busy elsewhere.

She grabbed the papers from her bed, fingering over the five-page amount of minimal information. Ravager sighed and rolled the papers up and stuffed them into her belt, content that they where secure, she continued towards her door.

Grasping the handle, Ravager tried to lightly pull the door open, only to have it stay her attempt. Eye narrowing dangerously, she snarled at the metal door and tried pulling it again, but it wouldn't budge. The girl only gave it another few tries, before she felt her blood boil. Stepping back, she stared at the handle for a moment, summoning strength to herself; she reached far out and grabbed the handle, and yelled as she yanked the door from its hinges with a loud and defining cry of metal screaming as it was torn apart.

Ravager dropped it mercilessly to the floor, her brows tilted down so far that she gained a whole new expression of pure anger, it was almost plague like. She stared down at her now broken door, then looked to the bent and mutilated wall she had ripped it from, only to see a large and bright red x sticky-goo patch ripped in half. She looked back to the door, to see the other half on part of the door.

The jerk had had the nerve to glue her door closed, with her in it… If her surprise and slight curiosity of his bravery didn't show on Ravager's face, it was because she was too busy thinking of ways she'd love to cause him pain with the sharp edge of her katana swords.

"I'm going to kill him." She snarled under her breath, and made a vow to herself she would when she got back. You just don't mess with a teenage girl's door.

--

--

Red X strode into the dark room, looking around casually, with such a figure and a carefree swing of his shoulders that no worry could show in his stature. His tattered cape swished at his legs, he felt it wrap then fly around him as if a wind was in the room, even though the air was dead, and still enough to suffocate in. His movement kept the cape alive, his shoulders moving freely, his head lolling around his neck.

He looked around, but no one was in the main informational room, Red X lifted his brow under the mask, the covering on his face reacting to the gesture as the eye piece grew a little larger as he turned his look up; almost as if he expected a surprise attack. Years of living on his own had taught him to do that… it was habit. Shrugging, Red X walked up to the large screen, stopping in front of it as he looked over both of his shoulders again in a wiry caution. Maybe Ravager was just trying to get him to go away, and Slade hadn't wanted to talk to him after all, which would mean X was alone in the room.

Grinning, he turned to the keypad, his fingers brushing over it lightly before he looked up at the screen. "I wonder what all is on here." He muttered, feeling his curiosity, and his natural attitude of entitlement get the better of him as he typed on the pad, working to open the documents. Several options popped up. There were several map options, and he noticed that one or two where labeled for some country in Midwest Europe, but he didn't care what happened over there, so kept scrolling. He looked for any hints as to what Slade was planning to do with Terra, but he found nothing on the geomancer. It was disappointing, but X took it quietly and went back to his own little line of snoop work. Again he looked over the general options, before Red X took a step back and examined it then reached up and touched the screen over the 'profile' option.

Again he raised his brow as a whole new page of options popped up. "Stalker alert," he muttered under his breath. Snooping around in Slade's lair…. Was probably not the best idea he had ever came up with. He knew the consequence wouldn't be pleasant. But as he looked at all of the (last) names that listened down the page in a confused sort of order, he couldn't help it. It didn't make things easier when Red X realized that he recognized most of them as well.

_Grayson  
Logan  
Stone__  
Adam  
Huffmen__  
Zucco  
Wintergreen  
Wilson  
De F_-…

Red X quickly skipped that one. He had decided to block it from his mind completely and wanted no part in any of its meaning. He continued reading, scrolling down the list as his fingers itched to get into the files and see what dirt he could find.

The list kept going, but X stopped on one, he hadn't seen it before. He knew most of the Titan's alias's, while stealing the suit he currently wore, he had come across Robin's own lap top, and it had been filled with lots of information open to anyone with the Red X suit to hack to the codes. But he hadn't considered most of it any real use, since it was only names and brief profiles. This name though, he hadn't ever seen before, and reached up and pressed it with his hand, careful not to let the x on his palm touch the screen.

The 'Markov' file opened eagerly, and spilled a couple different profiles. Terra's imminently caught his eye, Red X stared at it, her face was printed on the virtual folder with the name 'Tara' printed over her shoulders. He was tempted to click it, when his attention was dragged to two others that where close to her. One of a middle-aged looking man, not real old, but obviously older than Red X himself. His dirty blond hair was groomed neatly, a clean and well kept blond mustache was gelled to perfection, his large blue eyes solid on his strong-jawed face.

The name 'Gregor' was printed over him, and X found it of no importance and moved his look to the next male in the picture. He didn't look nearly as old, actually… he looked about X's age. His hair was a bit shaggy, blond, with a prominent red tone to it. His jaw was strong, his forehead a little heavy, but he had yet to grow into his features. Like the other two, he had large eyes, stormy in color, that where bright on his face. His where a little different, they had a red underplaying tone to them, like fire crawling under his skin, it reminded X of Terra when she got angry, how her eyes would grow that yellow tone. 'Brion' was printed on the picture, something about him looked different from what X took to be Terra's brother… maybe it was the emotion shining in the boys face, like a dark light held back by shadow.

"Must be her family." He muttered, eyes narrowing slightly. Terra never talked about any family, so he didn't know anything about them, and sat back, not sure if he felt like going through the files or not. Why would he? This information wouldn't help him at all. But a part of him wanted to know about Terra, he was too prideful to ask her… not like she would actually talk to him anyways. Red X looked back to Terra's profile, staring at her lost and empty profile picture, frowning under his mask he quickly backspaced out of the page.

"I'm a thief," he muttered to himself again. And found his way to the maps of the nearby cities. At once a smile came over his face as he reached and touched the screen again, moving his hand freely as he detoured around the screen, watching as he was able to move around and change the type of resolution and definition of the maps. There was a few cities close by; he could easily break into some of these places. He needed a job, an 'adventure' something to get his blood pumping and drain all of his un-used energy again.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Red X's eyes went wide as he froze in place. Great, now what? Play it cool, that was what, that was what he did in a tight spot; and X knew he was good at it. Shrugging his shoulders back, he turned half way to Slade, lifting the corner of his eye, he gave a carefree like loll of his head. "Yeah."

Slade didn't seem worried, he walked up next to Red X, hands behind his back and chin held high in dominance. Red X looked him over, lowering his eyes again into their former position as the slants of the mask went back to their regular look.

"The maps?" Slade asked.

Red X chuckled shortly. "It's too tight here."

"Well, you might as well thought so, I knew you would soon anyways." Slade looked down to the thief, and the two exchanged a strained sort of stare before X backed down and averted his glance to the screen, crossing his arms as the cape parted from his movement. Seemingly pleased, Slade looked back to the screen as well. "There are items we need."

Red X perked up a little, his shoulders lifting.

"You of course, know how to get them, I'm sure."

X paused for a moment, shifting his weight, though his movement was like silk, as he slid alongside within the dark room. He didn't usually work for other people; but the price was right, so grudgingly took the orders with a tilt of his brow towards Slade. "What do you need?"

--

--

Cutting through Sunnyside California would be quicker, Ravager found, but the residence was heavy… and she couldn't risk getting seen. Especially with the four wheeler she was tearing down through the country side. Her brows narrowed as she considered where she was going to go, and how to go about it. She could high-jack a car, not like it was hard. Petty criminals did it, she could for sure.

Ravager took her eyes from the dirt road for a moment and looked down at the mask that was hanging on her belt, and considered it before looking back ahead. It might be needed, it did help on hiding her bright white hair, and darkness wasn't far off.

Pulling off to the side, Ravager turned the four wheeler off and sighed loudly, hanging her head for a moment before yanking the papers from her belt and looking over the maps. Trying to keep her patience reined in as she stared down at the paper. After a moment of study, Ravager knew her best bet would be to cut through Jump city to the coast, from there, she could make it around Sunnyside, and follow the line… skipping all of those hills and heavy terrain. She had considered faking a plane ticket, but smuggling her swords and guns was too much of a chore, she rather just make it there on foot. She was quick anyways.

"It's too risky." She told herself instead, shaking her head and pulling her hooded mask over her face. She pulled her hair into a ponytail with an extra string she kept tied to the back of her mask. Her fingers then set to work adjusting the hood that covered her face but for her lips and chin. The black and orange split the colors down the middle. Only one eye hole was there, on the orange side and shaped in a cat-like style that gave Ravager a sly look.

Jumping the motor back to life, Ravager tore back down the dirt road, leaning down further against the machine as it carried her back across the California dirt.

Running through Jump City was too much of a reckless move, skipping it would cost time, but she was willing to spend it rather than be held up. She wasn't like Red X, she didn't like being chased and pursued, and it wasn't a game in that sense to her.

Time melted, her mind kept thinking and skipping around in thoughts and ideals she wasn't sure she had or could uphold. Ravager studied herself in this quiet time of travel; she had nothing left to do, so quietly pick at herself.

Hours passed, slipping away as the sun drenched down from the sky. Orange light was everywhere, hiding and lifting shadows to their rise. Ravager pulled the four wheeler to the side, turning the motor off she threw her feet from it and gave her surroundings a firm look about. She'd walk from here; skip through the canyons that lay just outside of Jump City.

Tensing her shoulders, she set forth, pushing past brush and trees that had never known an axe's thrust. The thistles scraped at her exposed palms, but she paid them no attention and stepped into the canyon. Sand crumbled under her feet; the noise made her glance down, but it was momentarily. The entire canyon was set in a bright and brilliant yellow that was almost blinding. Light bounced off the stone and reflected onto her, setting the orange of her suit off into its own light.

Ravager looked around, stepping forward before continuing her walk with caution. She knew a wrong turn would lead her back in the desert, headed straight back for Arizona, and that would just be a backtrack she didn't have time for. Speaking of not having time, Ravager stopped and looked up the canyon walls, frowning a crooked one as she considered them. Walking around this would take forever, if she climbed, it wouldn't be as bad.

The walls where steep; but not impenetrable, she could make it, all it would take was some sweat… and she had plenty of that to help her out. Cracking her knuckles, Ravager pulled a deep and broad knife from her belt and fiddled with it in her fingers before taking a step back, and then leaping forward onto the wall. She wasn't powerless, though not be her own doing, she had more speed and stamina than any normal being, she used it accordingly.

Ravager hosted herself up, digging the knife into the stone with a powerful thrust and repeating the move several times as she pulsed her feet against the wall of stone and pushed her body further and further. Her stomach scraped against the gritty surface, she felt the pebbles and stone brush towards her skin, and tasted the dust that rose and powdered around her. She coughed loudly, ducking her face into her arm to keep from breathing the dirt inwards again. Narrowing her expression, Ravager threw herself upwards, and bounded the last steps until she felt the top plaque.

Sighing gladly, she sagged her shoulders before gripping the edge with both hands and pulling herself up over the edge. Ravager didn't waste time, the knife was put back into the small sheath on her belt, as she stood up straight and threw her shoulders back, sticking her chest out as she walked towards the opposite edge from the other side of the thin trial that ran the canyon. Titans Tower was prominent, the windows sparkled when the fading sun touched them lightly with one last kiss before sinking. Lights began to turn on in the tower, and soon the rest of the city followed suit.

"At least their home." She muttered, glad they weren't out and about in the city. It made her feel better, thinking they were in one place where it would take them at least a moment to respond to trouble, and perhaps stumble upon her. "But they won't," she reminded herself; because she wasn't going to be here long.

Turning back to the trail, Ravager skirted the edge of the cliff she was lightly placing on. Her boots made little noise, pittering and pattering along the sandstone that crunched so lightly under her weight as she moved quickly over the edge. The air became moist, cool, the night was cold and shivering; but the suit was insulated and kept her body temperature regular.

Like the sense of an extra shadow was lurking, Ravager stopped so abruptly that her hair crashed forward and swiveled around her head in long waves within the ponytail, as the two long strands from the back of her mask fell over her shoulders. Thin silver brows narrowing, a small scowl lifted the corners of her cheeks. Her fingers curled then lashed out, as if flickering water from their tips. The presence was growing closer, and a shiver of cold rocketed down her spine. If whoever was following her was trying hard to escape her notice; they needed to return to training.

But Ravager kept moving, slower this time as she listened for the scurry of another being. Sure enough it was there, and her ears located that it was coming from the side of the wall. They where crawling, like insects, over the sandstone walls, Ravager listened as dirt fell and tumbled so lightly down the wall after the person walking over it.

When the scurrying stopped, Ravager did the same, she lifted her chin, grinning as her shoulders rolled back and her fingers itched to get to work. She heard the slightest amount of movement, and screamed as she lashed around and pulled out her swords with a sharp singing into the air. With a quick movement, Ravager moved forward, pulsing her feet against the ground as she drew a deep line into the stone with her swords, running the edge with dust rising. She stopped a few feet away, stalking herself still as she listened to the cliff moan and let out a screeching noise before the entire side she had cut, fell from the rest of the cliff in a loud and BOOMING like noise, dust rising in thick clouds, Ravager grinned to herself, turning around to see if her attacker had made it from the sharp attack.

But the dust was thick, and the darkness was heavy, Ravager scanned the terrain, not content when she saw nothing, as she looked over the edge, hands' still gripping the sword handles rubber firmly. Over the edge; there was also no view of anything, darkness loomed like a bottomless pit, dust rising in a golden cloud, but nothing else.

She wanted to go down there and inspect it herself, but time was waning; being followed or not, she was on a personal limit, and had to be going. Snarling, Ravager turned her back to the cliff side and skirted away from it quickly.

The girl didn't make it far however, with a soft pounding noise vibrated from the ground behind her. Stopping abruptly, Ravager glanced over her shoulder, and the sight of a tall and looming male figure met her. Even in the dark, she could see his heavy build, the muscle bulged, and he was much larger than she was.

Nevertheless, Ravager picked her shoulders up higher, her chest lifting as she posed her stance, fingers gripping the rubber handles as they creaked under her tight touch. She faced the stalker, narrowing her eye under the mask as she looked him over.

"Why are you following me?" She snarled, yet her voice was so melodic.

"You have been affiliated with Deathstroke, I have been ordered to comprehend you into custody. I will only ask this once." The man said, his voice was deep. "Will you comply willingly, or is this going to be difficult?"

Ravager lifted her brow, the blank white cover of her eye piece lifting by it as she leaned back as if by surprise anyone would dare ask her such a thing. "That depends," she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side as she lifted her swords. "How good of a fighter are you?"

He took her challenge willingly and braced his feet out, arms throwing out he ducked his head down. His full body black suit was like a murky image, his face was covered by a similar hood, but Ravager didn't need to see his face, she was muted to the effects of masks, her whole life had revolved around them enough to do that. Yelling out, she bent down and charged forward, swords flying out like wings on either side of her she rushed him with a speed that cunningly cut even the air.

She out-sped her opponents own process of thought; rushing forward so low to the ground that she could have easily dived between his legs to the other side. But she stopped abruptly, swinging her body into a arch as she cried out and brought her swords to cut through his sides and meet to the middle. But the move was too easily blocked as he reached out, like his own set of wings and his arm guards protected him from being cut as they pushed her swords back in the air and forced Ravager to retreat a step.

It surprised her if nothing else. Her swords normally could cut through just about anything… unless something in this man's arm guards had been specially made for her main sense of attack, and that trail of thought was disturbing.

Growling, the teenager regained her handle, the katana's lifting again as she dug her boots into the dirt, listening to the sand grind under her as she braced herself for his attack. As she watched, things zoomed around her and she saw a glimpse of the future, seconds ahead of herself she knew what he was going to do; a special ability she had, and it often came in handy.

Ravager swung herself to the side, her body coming just a breath away from the ground as time seemed to slow, and she dodged his fist, and blinked to see a clear view of the man's legs. A slow grin emerged on her face, as she brought her sword around and stabbed him mercilessly in the leg. The man cried out and then stumbled a step, blood dripping from his leg, he looked at it before growling at Ravager; who had stood up and was arched just slightly forward. He recovered quickly, and reached for a buckle pocket on his leg.

Another vision smacked against her; something loud rang in the air, smoke ran from the man's arm like a steady stream as more round fired into the air in loud BANG BA-

_BANG_

Ravager screamed feeling a penetration of her skin. Eye closing for a moment, she doubled over then snapped her eye back open to vision to see a bullet wound on her front thigh, a small stream of blood was already starting to drip red down the black clothing. The close range shot had shattered the Kevlar in her suit; a lot of good it had been.

Shooting her head up so fast that he staggered back, Ravager re-gripped the handles of her swords and snarled loudly like a wounded animal. Adrenalin fueled her suddenly, she lashed forward once more, this time not stopping as she screamed loudly and swung her swords together over her head and aimed them for his shoulder. He ducked her attack and moved to punch towards her stomach; Ravager saw it coming and slammed both open palms on his shoulder, swords pointed to the side to avoid cutting her she swung herself over to his back. But as she did so, she did not let go, and instead pulled a full half circle and wrapped her long legs around his torso, gripping his chin with one hand as another lifted a sword in the air to aim a deadly blow to his neck.

His body was cold, through the thin suit she felt no decent pulse, he was like ice, and the touch chilled her thoroughly. She felt her finger nails dig into the hard bone line of his jaw, the mask didn't allow her to feel his skin, but the skin was taught, his whole life was obviously about nothing but fighting.

The man showed that right after her thought, he reached and twisted Ravager's wrist from his jaw, making her let out a cry as pain racked through her arm, her fingers opening in surprise as her sword dropped. Stunned, Ravager was then thrown from her position and over the man's head from her wrist. As her body was pounded onto the stiff ground, she felt her arm burn, and knew her wrist was sprain from such weight being tossed against it.

One sword gone, Ravager cringed and lifted her torso up as her legs stayed sprawled out behind her, her stomach still half pressed to the ground; she considered her moment for a second, mouth gaping open she stared at the man. His strength was apparent, he wasn't even breaking a sweat, and now he was cocking a gun towards her. She shivered, and felled onto her instincts for protection.

Scowling without thought, she quickly swung her hand to her belt and unbuckled a hidden weapon. Within a matter of milla-seconds the circular laser gun, similar to her father's choice of secondary weapon; was set from stun to kill, and she had it aimed at the man to make him back off. It was meant for a warning, a foretelling that she was willing to regard her own life above his; even if she wanted to avoid taking such extreme measures. He paused for a moment, and Ravager slowly eased her grip from such a tense posture; but he lifted his own gun; Ravager didn't give him a chance to kill her.

She pulled the trigger; the red beam shot out in several thin streams as she narrowed her eye and lifted her open mouth into a wide scowl that showed her teeth in a violent expression. Ravager watched as the man cried out and was thrown from side to side as the lasers cut into his chest. To the left, to the right, down, then jolted up, back to the left, he kept going as she kept shooting.

It didn't faze Ravager for the moment she was there, her life was in danger, and she had sworn that no person would ever win the battle against her when it came to life and death, not after her mother, not after she had died to protect this life Ravager was now protecting; herself. As the red lasers shone, they reflected off his deeply black suit, and he shown red himself for several moments. The full body suit, the deep red color, it reminded her of someone else, someone who had hurt her, wanted to kill her, the pain.

Ravager let out a scream, the memory coming back, her mind worked to protect her heart. She threw herself to her feet, feeling the pulse of her own weight and held the gun out. Her fingers kept working, firing faster and faster as she screamed louder and louder. With each pull of the laser's trigger, another beam of red flashed on both of them, and each highlight showed Ravager another trail of blood that trickled down his chest and shoulders like red streams.

Her own screams almost overrode his, and together they broke the night in shattering pieces. The lasers ran faster than ever, her finger burned from the constant pulling, but each shot flung him around like a rag doll, and his pain drenched the violent streak Ravager indulged herself within. She shot from his waist to his shoulders, covering him completely, so that he would empty into the dirt; and he was. The night almost seemed to darken from the display of sheer anger, the ugly scowl on the teenagers face, and the loud and painful cries of the man.

Finally the man was thrown down himself, his body collapsed as a pool of blood spread all around him, drowning him within his own being. Ravager stopped, breathing heavily as she trembled all over. Her arm shook the most, the gun feeling heavy in her grip, even as her leg pained her from the stress of her own weight. She wasn't badly hurt physically.

Trembling again, Ravager tried to contain herself, staring down at the man she closed her mouth and frowned, grasping her breath, she let the gun fall to her side with a single let go of energy. She squared her shoulders, and tucked her back in as her chin stayed tilted down towards him, eye narrowed dangerously as she stared at her own handiwork.

The laser's had been a bright display, and so close to the tower, her senses returned to her, and told her she needed to escape quickly before any attention was drawn to her location further. She walked easily over his body, careful to avoid the growing blood, even as it seeped into the sandy ground and created a mud like mixture. The smell was sickening already, musty, heavy, and unclean the ground had been spoiled by sin. Ravager ignored it; she found it easy. Feeling justified, she bent over and picked her sword back up, and returned it and the other to their sheaths behind her back; listening as they sung as the blades slid into place. The gun; she looked at it and trembled madly, frowning like a guilty child, she closed her vision and looked away before flinging it as far as she could into the canyon; the look of it was more haunting than the body next to her.

After the gun was far from sight, Ravager gave herself a nod of approval and again stepped around the body, and continued on her way with a heavy limp. Her hands open and empty at her sides, her body trying to desperately to hold a decent pose; against all the evil voices that were crying loudly in joy within her. She had some kind of little piece of angelic within her soul, she felt it weep now, but the memory hurt more than a cross against the respect of life.

She saw another vision, and slowed her walk before stopping. It wasn't clear, it was blurry, and the meaning pointless, she saw a hand raise, a black weapon in hand, and then-

_Click-BANG-BANG-BANG_

Ravager paused. Her eye going wide, she felt her mouth gape open. She felt a leak from her back; liquid was running from her now. It was then pain smacked against her like a fist, it was sudden, her entire body was hay wire and she let out a blood curling scream as she crumbled down to her knee's then fell forward. Her back seemed to catch fire, the penetration was gaping open, as a cold air winded, and it stung against her. Desperate to see who had shot her, Ravager gritted her teeth together and lifted her shoulders to turn half way around, scraping her body against the dirty ground she gasped at the sight of the man walking towards her, gun in hand.

Not being able to believe it, she looked to the puddle of blood; and it was still there, he wasn't. He was coming closer, blood stained his black outfit, like different highlighted trails from where she had shot him mercilessly, but he was walking as if it hadn't even happened. She looked to meet his eyes, and he seemed to be grinning down at her.

"You're lucky, girl." He said. "I was told not to kill you."

Ravager snarled up at him, now filled with four bullets, she wondered if he was doing his job right. A part of her, while staring up at the man, burned with hatred so loud, she almost wished she would die, just to spite him. The violent and vengeful side of her was fueled by his intrusion. With a gather of energy and courage, Ravager threw herself to her feet and tossed a limped fist at his face; he caught it, twisted it backwards and again threw her to the ground with a sharp uppercut using the butt end of his own gun.

Breathing heavily, she curled her legs under her, before swiping them both out and attempting to knock the man over with a sharp kick to his knee's. She hit him; and he crumbled down from the surprise. Ravager gritted her teeth together, the searing in her leg would have to wait for a time she had a moment to lick the wound closed. Instead she curled again before pouncing to the side and landing on the man. Her legs quickly went to either side as she yanked her knife free from her belt again and held it highly over his neck. Her arm trembled as she readied to re-do a job right, she arched, held higher the knife and let the moon touch the silver color of the blade. But as she stared into another beings eyes, she hesitated. Her bloodlust seemed simmered, and even though a sudden rage of hate burned quickly again; it was too late to regain her feet, and the man brought his gun around and slammed it across her cheek, knocking Ravager to the side with a loud scream. He stood up and brushed his suit off, side glaring down to where he had thrown her from her sheer power of force.

This time; Ravager couldn't find the will to regain her feet. Closing her eye; her face pressed deeply into the ground as she felt her body begin to chill from blood loss. She felt the sticky life sleeping away in the four wounds, each working against her health as she struggled to stay conscience. Ravager was failing, and her next option that rang to mind was to call for help.

Weakly she reached to her belt and pulled out her communicator; but her thumb never made it to the button to call Slade with, and instead the man kicked it out of her hand, his heavy boots cutting her skin open from it; but she had already fallen asleep, even as the battle cry rang in the air.

"Titans, GO."

* * *

YAY CLIFFIE

Wow, this chapter was like... really dark. Blame the music I was listening too at the time of writing this, LOL. I'll admit, I was a little worried about the dark tone that it had, specially with Ravager shooting my new mystery ninja-like guy, and the age of some of my readers. But at the same time, I feel that it was a good look into Ravager's pysce, and would add to help really get her moving in the story. I did hold back most of the 'gore' that I had accidentally written the first time around, because I really did want to keep this T-rated and am really afraid of some of the tones that are getting set...

What do you guys think? Too dark?

I can't believe how long this got either xD I think it's at least 14 pages, and according to document manager, one of the longest ones yet. I just had so much fun with it... I hope it didn't drag. I actually got this chapter done before 29 xD That's what's with the sudden update.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

_Chapter Thirty One:_

The alarms starting going off in the tower, and everyone soon gathered. Cyborg and Raven however; had left earlier in the afternoon to investigate, and then called in to say they would be a little later getting back home, apparently there was a lot to look at.

Robin typed on the keypad furiously, looking up then at the screen and pin pointed where the trouble was brewing.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Gunshots, it's probably nothing big." The leader explained, stepping away from the computer as he looked up at the screen. The blue map was beeping in a red area where the shots where coming from, or at least, the best approximate guess anyways. "They're in the canyon, probably drugs gone wrong." He sighed, before rolling his shoulder s and turning to face the teens that had gathered.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, you come with me." Robin said quickly, knowing they didn't have much time. He saw Terra's big-eyed look, but he shook his head, then turned away to avoid the down casted eyes she lowered to the floor with slumped shoulders. "You two," he nodded towards Allen, and briefly to Terra, who was biting back a slightly hurt look. "Hold down fort, we should be back soon."

Beast Boy exchanged frowns with Terra, but after a minute, the geomancer gave him a unhappy grin as she raised her chin towards him. Tense, he didn't have anything to say, but did his best to give her a comforting look in return- even though he had a feeling he had messed it up –and turned and ran out after Robin and Starfire.

They heard the next set of gunshots before they had even drawn to the canyon walls that overlooked the lower steps. The whole place was a maze, but they where familiar with it all enough to make their way to higher and more preferable ground to see the picture more full on.

At first the choice of who they were going to take down was easy; the three Titan's looked down at the man that was advancing down onto (judging by the frame of the person) a girl, his gun drawn and held towards her steadily. Robin cringed forward, but as his eyes looked down to the 'girl' the pattern of her outfit shocked him so hard that his teeth gritted together.

The black and orange suit, the mask was unmistakable. In the poor light he could take it all in clearly enough to know whose side she was on, but he also took into note the blood that was puddling around her at an alarming rate. Her fatigue state and the fact that she was already down, but was still suffering at the hands of her attacker.

"Robin, what are we to do?" Starfire asked, looking to him as Beast Boy did. The boy wonder knew he was stalling too long, he feared that life was about to be lost if he did not act quickly, and the two worlds within every person fought roughly within, the tumble was confusing. His teammates waited loyally for his choice, he knew they would follow him in either direction; his choice had to be quick.

Looking up, Robin stared darkly towards the man. The girl was down, she was gone as a threat, and he had no right to advance further. Fists curling at his sides, Robin bitterly made his choice to fall back within line, and lifted his chin. "He needs stopped. Titans, GO!"

Starfire and Beast Boy surged forward, the green one shifting into a falcon and soaring down to the ground with a loud screech. Starfire's eyes lit a vivid green, her hands soon catching as she let out a loud battle scream, showering down a ray of star bolts between the man and the girl lying on the ground. They slammed into the ground one after the other, like a mote they created an indentation into the ground as dust was raised from shallow resting.

Distracted, the man didn't have time to react to a tiger pouncing from the air, roaring and landing on him with claws out and eager; not for blood, but merely the thrill of fight. Together, the two worked to hold him off while Robin skirted the battle edge. He had slid down the side of the cliff, and now watched with caution as his friends made the attack back further and further away.

Confident his friends could handle the one-man, Robin sharply turned to look at the victim; or at least it would seem at first. But as he stared longer, he doubted that seriously. Her suit was so clearly trademarked, he felt himself shiver with anxiety not new to his conscience. Robin glanced back to the fight, the dust was rising, the singing of star bolts was ringing loudly, but it was a common noise, and he paid it little attention before bending down and looked closer at the girl.

His eyes ran her over quickly; his bo-staff was in his opposite hand, hanging in the air quietly in awaitence. He didn't know what to do with her, jail was an obvious answer… but she was wounded, badly. He didn't know if she had powers, and if she did; then Titan's Tower was a better place.

Robin stared at the mask, his own narrowing as he fought his scowl to himself. He wanted to pull it off of her face, see who was under it; but he already knew he didn't know her… and an honorable part of him didn't want to de-mask a fallen person; Slade affiliations or no.

She was bleeding badly; Robin frowned further and turned back to his friends, before growling and shaking his head. He knew what the right thing was to do, he knew he had to help her, it was his duty. But it was difficult; he didn't know her past, he didn't know her name, who she was, or where she thought she stood in the world. But he knew she was an enemy, she was working for the wrong side of the single line; she would fight against them.

But she was a human, a life, possibly somewhere deep there was a soul left, and he couldn't turn a hero's blind eye to her condition, because a true hero didn't have one. Sighing louder this time, Robin threw himself to his feet and lashed forward towards his friends. Leaning forward, his bo-staff cunningly alongside him as he gathered speed and jumped headfirst into battle; with a cry he vaulted from the ground and arched himself back before bolting in front of Beast Boy's attack and cracking his staff against the man's head.

Starfire and Beast Boy both paused, the changeling resuming human form while Starfire hung in midair. Robin turned to them while he pushed the man back further, his look was sharp and commanding as he shifted to Starfire. "Take that girl back to the tower, she's bleeding; she needs medical attention. Beast Boy, stay with me." He ordered.

Starfire didn't question Robin's motives, but gave him a 'be careful' sort of look, before turning and zooming away with all speed. The boy wonder watched her for a moment; he had picked her to take the girl back in case she woke up. No offence to his green friend; but Robin knew that the changeling shared a weakness, and that was for a girl. He knew Starfire would be more like iron against anything if the girl was to wake up and try anything; while the changeling could offer helpful leverage against this man; who seemed to be completely mortal fighting, no powers thus far had been shown to the Titan's, though Robin knew he couldn't underestimate him.

The man backed a couple steps, his gun had been knocked from his hands, and from the slits in the ski-mask his eye narrowed. "I am not here for you." He growled. "I just want the girl. She's-"

"Going with us," Robin growled back, eyes slanting; he swung his bo-staff around until it paced into a threatening condition towards the darkly dressed figure. "And you're going to jail."

The man looked Robin over, as if considering his odds and chances. Not wanting to give the black dressed figure more time to calculate his next move, Robin charged forward; swinging his staff out towards the man's head, but he ducked it and moved to the side. Robin followed the suit of his instincts and then slammed it down to the ground; but again the man moved before the staff dented the ground with a puff of dust rising after it. Accordingly, Beast Boy pounced from there, his body quickly shifting into that of a wolf as he snapped his jaws forward, edging the man back towards Robin who readily landed a hard and painful attack of his staff onto the man's stomach. It knocked him back; but he made no noise. His eyes narrowed, and he regained his stance, showing he knew tai kwon do, he spread his legs and held his hands rightly towards his two enemies, who eagerly accepted.

--

--

Glass and plastic clinked and clanked together with soft thumps as food was shifted back and forth in the fridge. Terra hummed to herself, half of her body sunk into the opening of the refrigerator she searched greedily for something to eat. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy pony-tail to keep the moldy bits of food that stuck to the sides out of it, but she was really too busy to notice the blue fuzz.

She could later admit, sneaking through the tower never occurred to her, she felt herself slowly start to melt back into the teams chemistry, and even though they had left her behind, she saw it justified against herself, and so simply put it to the back of her mind.

"Heey," Terra dragged, grinning as she pulled out a half-full bottle of Hersey chocolate syrup in one hand, and a third-full jar of nacho cheese sauce. "Check it out!" She cried, holding the bottles up and waving them in the air.

Allen glanced up from his book, lifting a brow towards her before making a disgusted face and looking back away and turned the TV up a little louder.

Ignoring his 'grand excitement,' Terra tossed the two condiments to the counter before ducking under the table-like bar and digging into the cupboards. She closed the fridge with her heel, listening to it slam closed as she rummaged through the shelves. Bags ruffled and rippled, her fingers worked quickly as she discriminated against a number of items. Finally finding what she wanted, Terra ripped the pretzel bag from the cupboard and left out a loud and winning sort of 'Ha-Ha-HA!!!'

"Now a bowel…" Terra looked around the kitchen, hands to her hips she looked to the cuttary, and then to the dish rack… before pausing and staring for a moment. Robin would probably make her clean the dishes… and she didn't want to do that, even if she was to be the one to dirty them.

Shrugging, Terra concocted a better plan and turned back to her three-way meal. She un-screwed the lid to the nacho cheese, and then popped open the syrup, and then finally pouring the syrup neck down into the cheese container. There was more in the bottle than she had thought, but her grin only grew wider as the chocolate flooded on top of the cheese in a heaping goop.

Her stomach roared, she shivered with delight, her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth as a drool gathered in her lips. As the chocolate syrup bottle squirted then fiddled before it emptied completely, Terra then tossed it to the side and let out a squeal like that of an excited child.

"That smells disgusting." Allen commented, but he went unnoticed.

Terra eagerly popped the pretzel bag open, before tucking it under one arm and then grabbing the container of nacho-chaco syrup cheese and jogging to the couch; then plodding herself onto the sofa beside her friend. Her un-booted feet happily tossed themselves to the little coffee table as she leaned back and put the syrup cheese to one side of her lap, and the bag of pretzels to the other.

She glanced over to her friend before grinning and offering some of the cheese goop towards him. "You know you wanna."

Allen glanced to it darkly, before growing grim and looking back to the TV. "I'm pretty sure I don't."

Terra snorted, shaking her head and setting the container to her lap with a careful nestle. She took a pretzel and broke it in half, dipping and swimming it around in the nacho-chaco-syrup before heaping it into her mouth with one hefty bite; that was soon then followed by many more.

They sat pretty quietly; Terra finished the bag of pretzels off in a quick amount of time. While watching the television, she spent the rest of the remainder licking the corners of her lips and finger tips. The dirt that had gathered in all of the crevices in her skin left a weird taste in her mouth, but soon her fingers where cleaned of any food traces.

Her stomach was still gurgling, and Allen sent her a side-glance eye brow propped look. Terra looked to him and blushed slightly, hands going to her stomach as if to tell it to shush, but it persisted, and she soon moaned.

"Man, I'm still hungry."

"You just cleared a family sized bag of pretzels and about two-hundred calories of cheese and chocolate goop… how can you still be hungry?"

"It was just a snack." She murmured, looking away and shifting in her seat. She passed the time a little longer, before sighing and pushing herself to her feet. Grabbing the bag of now-crumbs, and gathering the container of left-over nacho-chaco syrup she headed for the kitchen.

Terra noticed something at first, though it didn't ring to her as threatening. Each footfall became a little more exaggerated; she felt a pressure leaning up into her, a vibration that softly rumbled with no noise, but a zipping little feeling. She pressed on and ignored it, hardly even noticing it as she starting putting the items back to the counter for later clean up. Setting the bag to the counter, she soon reached to put the bowel back as well, but didn't make it.

The power struggle against a hidden force snapped suddenly; like a thin chain being tugged into a burst of power and flooding through her veins in such a roar of effect that she had no other option but to scream and close her eyes into a tight lock of embrace. The bowel fell from her hands, shattering down to the floor in thousands of small and large pieces soon to scatter quickly both into and out of sight. Terra felt her knees begin to buckle, her bottom body tried to tremble down to the floor, but she fought it and her body snapped as if electricity coursed through her into a upright form. She gasped for air, then felt it all rake back through her again, like a avalanche that somehow kicked itself in and out of reverse motion, the power was swishing around her as if her body was nothing more than a breakable bottle; and the power itself was bubbling, fizzing and rising closer to surface.

Allen looked over as he felt a pain crash through his conscience, he blinked quickly and sat upright; twirling in his seat to a twisted angle and staring over at his friend. "Hey!" He cried in surprise, shooting to his feet and jogging over. His friend took no notice of him though, and he became a little worried.

Terra cringed and gritted her teeth into a sawing motion as she doubled over, her face scrunching together tightly as her arms wrapped around her stomach. The pain had started again; it was the same from the other night with X, the churning and grinding that her abdomen was pulling on her. The pain soon then escalated to her back, the searing rip tore through her, her legs began to tremble, and a pounding hammered to her temple.

"Terra?" Allen asked, putting a hand to her shoulder as he looked her over carefully. "What's wrong? Is it like… that girl time again?"

Not having enough jest left in her from the ripping she felt within; Terra couldn't make a joke or josh Allen on his naivety on the ways of girls, or even respect his incentive. Instead she shook her head 'no' and bit her lip to keep a whimper from emitting. She felt a vibration rumble through the tower, the metal frames where creaking softly to her like a wave of grasp, arching closer to her source, and she knew her powers where acting up again. Apart of her had been hoping it had been a short-lived thing, and that it would go away… though she knew it had been a lie. Her body was reminding her she didn't have enough room inside to be naive.

"I…" She gasped out, trying to regain her control as she stood up, arms still wrapped tightly as if to squeeze the pain away. "I need to go lay down."

Allen frowned deeply towards her, another hand going to her back to help give support. Tara had been his friend for many years, and he had seen her in pain before, this was a little different, though he couldn't put his finger on it. "What do you want me to tell the Titan's?"

The geomancer turned her eyes sharply towards the boy, her brows lowering as her chin lifted and eyes darkened. "They don't need to know." She said lowly.

He frowned again, this time though his face lightened as he backed his body a little further, though still giving Terra support. "Let me help you to your room." He said, not one to argue over someone else's choice. It only worried him further however, when Terra didn't refuse his help. The independent acting teenage girl simply sighed and turned away from him, leaning into his hands as he became more support and they both then turned to the hallway and towards her room.

Terra took herself from there, recoiling into her room quietly with no more comments but for a small 'thank you' that Allen had barely heard. He had frowned as the door was closed in his face, before shrugging and putting his hands into his pockets as he tried not to get lost in the large room.

Mental images flashed through his mind though, as if he had seen places like this before, as if he knew the room well already. Allen had learned to just stop questioning these things, and followed the drift of memory he knew wasn't his own. It ended him back towards the door, and he exited the tower then eagerly.

The night air felt refreshing, and he breathed inward with a deep and chilling heave of his chest. Allen didn't have much time to himself however, as he frowned and squinted his eyes to the sky where he saw someone flying. It took him only minutes to recognize Starfire; though it surprised him she was returning on her own.

_Where are the others?... who is that?_ Allen caught sight of the girl lying limp in the aliens arms, her head was hung back, her pointed chin in the air as white hair drifted in the thong-tied pony-tail.

Starfire landed a few paces in front of the boy, her face somewhat grim as she awaited him to lift his eyes to her.

"What happened to the other two?" He asked, his voice sounding heavy and without care; though it hadn't been his own intention.

Starfire frowned as her eyes clouded a bit. "They are taking care of the person of who is responsible for this stranger's injury."

Allen lifted his brow. He took in the strange girls attire quickly; she obviously knew something of fighting, and the lifestyle so many 'super' powered teens where finding themselves lost in these days. The fact the Titan's didn't know who she was was a little intriguing. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, but we must hurry." Starfire pushed past Allen and into the tower with eager and quick steps before she lifted up and flew straight in. The boy watched her for a minute; his mouth gaped open as his hands shook in his pant pockets slightly as he then cried out.

"_We_?"

--

--

Growling, Robin allowed the man to push him back. The boy wonder backed a few steps gripping his staff parrell to himself as his teeth clenched. "He's healing," he snapped towards Beast Boy; who was pawing behind him in tiger form. "It's the only explanation." He had concluded these thoughts only moments ago, after watching how no attacks other than what could have been fatal blows, simply bounced off the darkly clothed man as if nothing. Robin had also taken a sharp notice how bloody wounds ceased their trail of sticky crimson- hinting that the wounds had closed already. Not only was this man healing himself; his meta-genes where working at an exstrodinaire rate.

Before Beast Boy could morph back to give a response, he snarled and pounced forward with incredible speed and threw his heavy paw against the man's arm as he tried digging a knife Robin's way. The weapon stayed in-hand, but the blow was bounced away and Robin soon rebounded back into the battle. Yelling, he swung his staff over his head and aimed it for a crashing break against the man's shoulder; it hit, but again it seemed to have no effect. Robin's eyes narrowed; knowing now what kind of pressure this person could go through, he didn't try holding back most of his power.

Robin ducked a blow to his head, throwing himself quickly forward he tackled the man to the ground; the brunt force of the darkly dressed person's body almost knocked the small teenagers breath out, but he pulled forward, throwing himself from the body before bringing a hard jack knife kick to his chest. The body made a loud thump as it jittered, but the man soon rolled back to his feet, only to have Beast Boy make a fierce swipe towards his legs with claws outdrawn.

The man jumped into the air, not only making the attack a miss, but as he came back down, unnervingly brought a hard flat foot crunch onto Beast Boy's open paw. Yowling from the tiger form, the green shape shifter jerked away and threw himself back from the amount of surprised pain.

Robin snarled further, his fingers reaching for his belt as he pulled out several exploding disks and prickled them between his fingers. With a harsh swing of his hand, he sent the missiles skillfully forward towards the seemingly immortal man. They struck the ground around him, the earth exploding into a loud and huge amount of dust and debris that flew up into the sky before crashing back down. Beast Boy had skittered away from it quickly, and now stayed crouched down to the ground in his human form behind Robin.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low tone.

Beast Boy looked up to Robin. "I can still fight." He said, nursing his hand to his chest from the broken feeling that told him bones had been shattered. But the changeling knew morphing would be next-to impossible without risking a unnecessary injury. The shifting of broken bones into different shapes; would prove a deforming choice…. And without his shape shifting, he was next to useless. Robin knew this as well, but nodded towards his friend anyways.

As the dust started to ease its hurried fall, Robin rushed back into the cloud, swinging his bo-staff around his senses at once located the man. Not giving his position away, Robin swung his staff around and felt a satisfying crack as it fell angrily against flesh and bone. He brought his staff around again, and moved stealthily from his position and listened to the movement of the man, who seemed to be stalking Robin as he was doing likewise. Holding his growl, Robin dashed low to the ground, feeling a swish of the other being, before turning around and cracking his weapon again against his opponent.

It was counter-attacked, and Robin felt a hard fist thrust against his cheek, knocking him backwards and flat on his back. Pulsing himself back up he charged again, giving Beast Boy a chance as the changeling attempted to throw a punch towards the black dressed man, but was only thrown back with too much ease. Robin knew he needed the rest of his team, but it didn't stop him from pushing further into the fight on his own. There was more fist play, the two wrestled and Beast Boy was only able to push between or into the fight a couple of times before he was able to see his own weakness in the area.

Robin was panting near the end, sweat was beaded around his head, and he saw for certain his need for backup. His teeth gritted together, as he turned eye quickly to look Beast Boy over, his bloody lip was swollen, and Robin knew he had a couple of marks from the battle. But this man they where pitted against had nothing, where blood had been flowing, was healed completely. It was frustrating.

Normally, defeat was not an option, and as the boy wonder quickly examined position, a more mature part started reasoning. A battle wasn't a war, and he was sure they would see this man again in the future, at least as long as they held the white-haired girl where they could see her actions.

"Beast Boy!" Robin cried, getting the changelings attention right away. "Retreat!" He ordered at once, not willing to endanger his friend any further in a losing battle. Folding the staff and replacing it to his belt, Robin's fingers grabbed onto several smoke discs, and threw them all over the ground in strategic positions, before him and the changeling quickly made their escape.

The man wasn't interested in following them, so made no pursuit, even if he could with simple ease. He knew where to find Ravager, it wouldn't be difficult.

--

--

Robin watched as Beast Boy followed him into the infirmy, Starfire was first to greet them, and Robin turned his eyes to the alien with a bitter face.

"we retreated."

Starfire seemed slightly shocked, her eyes going wide as she tilted her head to the side. "Why?" a worried look grew on her face. "You are injured?!" She looked from one boy to the other as she gained a somewhat authoritive expression.

Robin waved his hand towards the green one. "Beast Boy's hand got smashed," when Starfire turned to the changeling, he shot Robin a dirty 'tattle tale' sorta look that was ignored. "But other than they we're fine…" he shook his head before stepping past Starfire to get a better look at the girl who still laid sleeping on the bed. The wires hooked to her where few, but they monitored a steady heart beat.

Beast Boy struggled to remove himself from Starfire's glare- she always hated it when they got hurt –and wiggled further to the side as he pretended his hand did no ale towards him. "Where's Terra?" He asked, looking around the infirmy.

Allen looked towards him, frowning slight. "She laid down a little bit after you guys left."

The changeling caught the disablement of her usual temperament right away, lifting his brow up slightly as he frowned enough to make his tooth stick up further against his upper lip. "Is she okay?"

The dark haired boy shrugged, trying not to give too much away from request. "She uh-… isn't feeling well."

Robin raised his brow, crossing his arms as his face seemed to gain a tilt. "What happened?" but to the leaders annoyance, Allen only shrugged out of loyalty.

Beast Boy blinked, glancing over his shoulder, before looking to Robin. "I'm going to go check on her."

"What about your hand?"

The changeling looked down at his hand, he knew there were broken bones in it, but he cringed and shook his head. "It'll be fine," even though he cradled it carefully close to his chest. "I need to make sure Ter's okay."

Robin nodded in response. "Raven and Cyborg should be back soon… then they can help. I'll be in here, incase our guest wakes up."

Beast Boy turned around and left through the hall way, not bothering listening to the conversation that Allen and Robin soon engaged in; he didn't need to hear any more details, because the poor kid probably didn't know what was wrong with his geomancer friend either.

The changeling made quick work of the walk, taking little short cuts through the Tower until he came to the correct and drawn out hall way. He knew the way to Terra's door by pure and undimished memory, and found it easily. But he stopped outside it and reluctantly placed his palm against the door. Taking in a deep breath, the changeling gathered himself and then drew his hand back; curling then knocking against the door moments after.

"Terra?" He asked. No reply came, and he frowned again. Quietly, he challenged the door to open, and it cracked slightly; she hadn't locked it behind her. So making subtle moves, he peeked his head in to see if she was sleeping or just ignoring him.

The room was dark, lighten only by the lava lamp, and it casted a deep redish purple shadow against everything. His eyes quickly scanned over, until he saw her small body lying in the corner of the room, on her bed that was far left in the room. "Terra?" He whispered.

She stirred lightly, before he heard her sigh. "What?"

"Are… are you okay?" Beast Boy bit his lip, tilting his head to the side in a way that made his shaggy hair fall a little into the air.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She whispered, curling her body tighter.

Beast Boy doubted it. He stood up straight, opening the door just a little more as he took half a step inside the cave like room. He could barely see her in this lighting, even though morning was near, the curtains where drawn and blocked the light. "Well…" he started, turning his eyes back to Terra. "I was just… checking." He paused. "Are you sure you're alright? Raven should be back soon, and then she can help-"

"No she can't."

"Ter, what's wrong-"

"It's _nothing_."

"You're not acting like it's nothing."

"Beast Boy," Terra sat up, arching her front towards him as the shadows seemed to darken her face. For a moment, there was a hint of a scowl on her face; maybe it had just become a habit of defense she had adopted, but then it melted away just as quickly into the same ol' puppy-look she had. "Please. I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

He wasn't too easily fooled by her though. Arching one brow up higher, Beast Boy stepped inside, trying to ignore the slightly shocked, and offended look the blond grew as she watched him intently. "Why can't Raven help?" He asked softly.

Terra frowned, and then laid back down as if she was going to try and pretend to ignore him.

"Is it about your powers?"

She didn't answer.

Beast Boy felt something swell. He hadn't neccarily doubted her control moments ago really, even after the whole ordeal everyone had gone through; afterwards she had seemed to gain that proper grip, and he had put some small and fragile trust in her ability to keep herself standing strong enough to control herself and the elements that drifted through her finger tips.

Perhaps they had both let hope fly prematurely.

Never the less, he didn't need an answer to know what the problem was. He remembered her well enough to read her like an open pop-out book. He knew her emotions where spontaneous at times, but until he opened the cover properly she would keep sealed in her stony fashion. Softly, he treaded over her floor, before coming to the side of her bed. He slumped his shoulders and tried to make himself seem as small as possible; he knew it would comfort her some if he didn't look looming. Blinking again, his face pulled into a mellow look, as his hands went to his pockets.

"Their growing, Beast Boy." She whispered. "I can feel it."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, his back to her as hers was to his. Even in the red-purple lighting, he could see her spine sticking from her skin, pulling at the rest of it as she curled even tighter at the pressure from the bed as he added his weight. Her blond hair spilled around the pillows, her legs cupped tightly up to her chest, she continued to hide her face from him.

"It's starting to hurt again, the grip is slippery… it's so easy to let go… you know?" She paused. "No… I guess you don't." Terra whispered quietly with a drawn sigh that seemed to wisp around them.

Beast Boy sighed to himself, staring, but daring nothing else. He didn't have a right to even lay a hand to her shoulder anymore; and if he did he didn't want to try and execute it into action. The trench they had dug was becoming more apparent, as even when one needed the comfort the most, the other was rendered unable to help. That itself was almost as painful, and Beast Boy felt himself ache a little towards her.

Even so; her presence still had a sort of slip to his mind. The adrenalin from the fight he had just come home from; seemed to be put back to his mind, to be recovered and pondered later, a calm that should have been easy over his shoulders; was harsh and unnerving. Memory and the bitter stings of reality was often not more painful then what happened in the first place, aftershocks, as proven before between the two; where more devastating than the core problem.

Even right now; he was trying to figure out if his presence was even helping; he might just be making it tighter for her, harder to breathe. Maybe the best thing for her, was for him to back away and let her drown, or pull herself back up; depending on how much energy she had left locked in reserve, because his keys had been tossed into the dam.

Beast Boy was afraid to even speak and he soon looked away; fiddling with his fingers on his lap. He listened to her shift, the covers made soft caressing noises as the bed squeaked lightly. Giving himself a push of self-will, he stood up from the bed, and it returned to its shape from where he had been sitting. With a cringed face, and a tight strain, Beast Boy pulsed forward towards the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. As he drew to the door, he paused and looked over his shoulder. Terra's eyes where open, staring at the cactus next to her bed, while her hands where folded under her cheek. She was trying not to look at him, so he looked back away; not even offering his support if she wanted it… because he knew she would decline anyways.

Even as he took the steps outside, he thought he could hear her whimper quietly, like a strain she was trying to suppress in his presence, to let it loose when she could drown so quietly to herself. Trembling, he quietly he exited the room, closing the door behind him; Beast Boy closed his eyes and bowed his head. Holding his breath, he felt his chest tighten and expand. Something had just been lost, a memory had slipped a little further from him… for better or worse, he felt the absence, or rather; he didn't feel it. The ache was still there, but the affection was draining down a small leakage of a hole, one he couldn't fix as long as Terra insisted on tearing it back open. Bruised further, Beast Boy didn't wait up for his two friends to return home so that Raven could tend to his wounded hand or go to see the 'guest' but went to his room. Not to sleep, sleep wouldn't come to him even in the early morning hours; at least… it wouldn't without a fight.

--

--

Even though Robin was tired, he stood in the infirmy with a strict look on his young face. Arms crossed heavily over his chest while he held the military –like communicator they had found on the girl- in his fist, his eyes somewhat narrowed while he stared down at their company. She was alive, and healing quicker than they had expected; which lead to the question of what her abilities where, and how dangerous they would be. Stemming from that; the boy wonder had voted himself not to sleep until someone else could take a shift to watch over the stranger. Excluding Starfire from her first shift, Beast Boy from his personal problems, and Allen from his lack of experience, Robin had comfortably put himself up to the stay-up.

The two others hadn't left him yet though, they lingered in the room even as the morning hours began to become more apparent. Starfire had her hands cupped down near her hips, her fingers lacing together as her shoulders hung back. Allen was just sticking towards the door, ready to leave, already his eyes where drooping.

"What are we to do with her?" The red-head broke, her voice quite gentle for the situation for she saw Robin's own inner little tumble.

"Once she's recovered; she needs to go to jail." He said lowly.

Allen looked from one to the other, his eyes turning to the white-haired girl for a moment as he stared at her with interest. Though wires where attached to her to keep an eye on her pulse; Robin hadn't de-masked the girl, out of some type of honor or respect he had let her keep the cover, even if he was waging in himself whether or not he should. "Why does she have to go to jail?" He asked, naïve to her outfits symbolic measure.

Robin glanced over his shoulder in a sort of half-towards glare. His eyes where narrowed under the mask, the slanting gave him a bit of a scary look. "She's working with Slade."

But the necromancer only lifted his brow, cocking his head to the side. He had heard the name… somewhere, he was sure he had heard it mentioned; but the person eluded him. "Who?"

"He's a dangerous maniac, who we're trying to figure out why is back all of a sudden."

"Where'd he go?"

Starfire answered this one, allowing Robin to look back away and engulf himself within his own muse. She turned her shoulder towards Allen, a firm, though not unfriendly look on her face as she spoke quietly as if afraid to wake the stranger up. "We do not know, we have not had personal contact with him for quite some time, only deluded messages we do not comprehend."

Allen nodded, before looking back to the sleeping girl. With the mask on, it was impossible to tell her eyes were closed, but her breathing was steady. Sighing and shaking his head, he stood up straight and gave the two Titan's a mellow 'goodnight' before exiting the room; exhausted from the day's events he headed quietly for his room.

"She probably knows a lot we don't." Robin said into the stealth of the air. Starfire turned to him rather quickly, her lips a small frown as her brows softened above her firm eyes.

"You plan to interrogate her?"

Robin let out a gruff sigh as he looked down, his chin tilting towards his chest as his arms lifted a little higher. "I don't know."

Starfire tilted her head to the side lightly, her hair crashing around her shoulders in a roll of red. "You regret the rescue of her then?" her voice questioned easily.

Robin's eyes narrowed his body tensing. "She might be like Terra… or me… it might not be her fault." He stirred then looked up to the side as Starfire touched his shoulder with a soft and open palmed hand. "What should I do?" He asked quietly, the rare question was taken openly by the alien.

"Make the right decision; I have confidence you will." With that, Starfire reached over and softly planted a quick kiss on the boy wonders dirty cheek before recoiling and leaving the room for her own.

Robin stood in the same place, shook his head softly then looked back down as he listened to the hospital-rooms door close after his girlfriend. With a string of thought he looked back to the stranger. She was bandaged to stop the bleeding; her weapons had all been removed and set to the far corner of the room for everyone's safety. Robin briefly glanced to the box of items, noting it was filled to the brim with several guns and knives, even a bomb. She had been heavily armed and ready for business; even if she had failed that fight.

Robin had rescued her out of mercy; left her mask on out of honor, and now he wondered where to go from here. Perhaps she wasn't a bad person, maybe she was just lost like Terra and himself had been once, confused or lied too, tricked and mingled into the darker blood of the worlds choices.

The boy wonder looked down at the square black communicator, but he didn't know how much good it was. They had tried tracking the source of the main base; but it had failed. He needed more time to figure the design out; but he was certain he could find out if there were more of them, and where they were; perhaps even track Slade himself down. He had tried communicating through it; but the system had been blocked, maybe even the tracking device… Slade had to know they had captured his accomplice.

_Terra's going to have to know… she should take it okay enough. I think Beast Boy was more upset about it then she will be_. Robin thought to himself, before dragging a chair out from the wall and slumping himself down in it; it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

yay 14 pages 8D  
Sorry if the bridges between 'major' scenes where weak... I really wrote them quick because this chapter is like three days behind schedule -faceslap- This plot is just getting complicated, without my own intent. I guess I didn't take in all accounts and view points of situations... all well, more drama, YAY! LOL.

...why is writing Terra in pain so much fun?... is that wrong?


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

_Chapter Thirty Two:_

"AH! WHAT?!" Beast Boy cried, shooting up from bed after the harsh slap across his head.

Raven glared down at him, bags under her eyes she didn't look thrilled. "If you would wake up the first million times I cried your name, maybe I wouldn't have to hit you." She sneered.

"You would anyways." He grumbled, shooting her his own glare while rubbing the side of his head, feeling the headache come on.

"Probably." She agreed simply. "Robin told me about your hand."

Beast Boy moaned before throwing himself back down, face first into his pillow. Even if the stink was somewhat… unpleasant, he rather sleep then worry about his stupid hand. "It's fine… don't you have more important things to look at?"

"Our guest isn't going anywhere; let me see your hand."

"No-" but the changeling got no further in protest before his hand was forcefully pulled from the side by a black swarm of energy. He lifted his hand and looked to where his wrist was being held up until Raven took it into her own hands and looked it over. She looked annoyed, that made two of them.

Sighing, Beast Boy sat up as Raven's hands began to glow blue, and he could then feel her healing powers already getting back to work… after all, he was kind of used to it- he got beaten up a lot… but moving on from that depressing conflict against his pride. He heard a shuffling one his floor, blinking, he looked down with a surprised face. "Uh, Raven?"

"What?"

"Where'd the cat come from?" the changeling nodded down to the black little cat that was rubbing itself up against the desk in his room.

"I found it on the way home."

"I thought you didn't like animals?"

"It's not for me."

Sensing the conversation was dead there, the changeling fidgeted in his seat, even if he was half asleep, he didn't like the quiet- he never did, so turned back to Raven. "So did you go see her?" Beast Boy asked, looking up to Raven's un-hooded face. "The girl, I mean."

She cringed, and then nodded a brief 'yes' in reply.

"What'da think?"

"There's nothing much to think yet." She said. Beast Boy could see the discomfort though; he had known her long enough to notice. He couldn't deny he was a little uprooted by it, if even it was for the simple fact that Terra was brought to his mind again, if not for this new girl herself.

--

--

_What happened?... shit did I die? Gah hell that is going to suck so – Oh… my back… well, I'm not dead… at least there is some benefit of pain._ The thoughts floated around in Ravager's head as her face cringed and tried to awaken. She stopped though, instead listening to the room. The soft and sharp noises of a monitor bleeped at a steady rate, there was breathing, and it was subtle, was someone in here awake or sleeping? She couldn't' tell, they were too still. But she could tell enough from the smell of the room and the feel of the bed she laid on; that she was in some type of hospital.

_He said he wanted me alive… holy-… great. Captive. Just friggin great. Now I have to kill that guy again, this is just my-_

"Dang, you weren't kidding, were you?" A strong voice said, from the accent, Ravager knew it was African-American.

"She needs to go into surgery," a smaller, but somehow more deterring voice said quickly. "She's got a couple bullets that didn't go all the way through, they need removed."

"Right. So has she woken up yet at all?"

"Just twitching."

"I'll need Raven's help, keep this girls mental state stable… we don't know her powers right?"

"If she has any."

"So we ain't going to want to pump anything in her, without knowing what it could do to her."

Stirred, Ravager felt herself panic just a little. She was in Titan's tower- and though that opened the door for opertinuity, it wasn't her area to be in; and she was on a strict deadline. Jericho was close to impossible to keep locked on due to his special abilities and she knew because of his personal fear of his family finding him; he wouldn't stay put for long.

But she was wounded; and couldn't fight… besides the fact she was on previous orders from Slade not to do anything to the Titan's. For some reason, he hadn't wanted anyone hurt, or given more than history as a fact to attack his own little team he was putting together.

_I can heal myself… I don't want anyone in my head, or working on me… gah, things can't just run smoothly I swear._ Ravager twitched further, and tried keeping her breathing steady, but it was becoming more apparent she was awake just from the normal bodily functions. _If I'm awake, maybe I'll have a better chance. _

Parting her lips, Ravager started breathing openly, before cringing her eye and opening it. She was surprised to still see the film cover of her mask, before recognizing the familiar feel of it wrapping around her face. She felt the attention draw to her, her shoulders twitched, before she slowly sat up and let out a small little groan of pain from her back. Ashamed of giving it notice, she quickly resisted the urge to attempt to rub the pain away with her hands. Instead she placed her gloved hands to her legs and took a couple more breaths. As the pain from her wounded leg however touched her, she reluctantly removed her touch, hands sliding then to rest on the bed on either side of her body.

The mask hid her motions, but her eye looked from the far of its socket towards the two Titan's staring back at her. The leader with his arms crossed, and the large robotic Cyborg staring at her rather blankly. Ravager turned to face them, and noticed her weapons sitting in the far corner of the room and grunted slightly.

She did her best to roll her shoulders back, but the pain emerged again, and it forced her to subdue to her own weakness. "You're Robin then, right?" She asked, surprised to hear the rasp of her own voice.

"You where badly injured." Robin said bluntly, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed under his mask as he stared at her with a dipped chin.

"Aren't you the hero." She grinned with a mocking drip of her lips, and then soon melted. "I'm going to guess, that you're not going to let me just walk out then, eh?"

"That's seems like a dumb question." Cyborg added, and Ravager turned to see his own stare.

"Well, then what are you going to do?" She asked with a little tilt of her head. Her charm was obvious, a natural quality her father's blood had passed down to her, but the two Titan's where unmoved by it.

"Who was that after you?" Robin asked his voice firm.

"I don't know."

"He wanted you specifically. " He said.

Ravager eyed Robin a little more cautiously now, her chin raised, her masked eye staring at him intently. Talk about being stuck in a pickle. But she honestly didn't know who that guy was, what he wanted, or why the hell he lived through her little rambo-intimination. It was beyond her, and as a nagging voice reminded again; she was on a crucial time limit. "He wanted my information." She spat, tone changing so quickly that Robin arched his brow up at her.

"You're working for Slade."

"No duh."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Robin gritted his teeth together, "To answer your question…. You're badly injured, we're going to patch you up before anything is decided."

Ravager jolted slightly again, her own teeth sawing together as she stared at the boy wonder with a scheming sort of look that she soon then hid with a easy going grin. "How about we make a deal? Because look, I've been hit worse… don't waste time patching me up, I'll heal eventually-" she watched as Robin again arched a look towards her hinting at a meta-gene ability. "I'll tell you who that guy was, and maybe some tidbits else if you just let me go. Nothing happened."

"I don't make deals with villains." Robin growled.

Sighing, the girl dropped her look. "Yeah… didn't figure. It was worth a shot anyways though."

--

--

"Where's Cyborg?" Terra asked, watching as Robin walked into the rec room. The teen had fixed his friends some breakfast before heading back up for the second time; she herself had just woken up and started on the pile of waffles left on the counter. Allen and Starfire had already set to eating them as well- though Beast boy was still asleep as far as they knew, and Raven hadn't really been seen at all this morning.

"Did you just get up?" Robin counter asked her instead, not looking at her as he plodded himself on the bar stool. Terra nodded, and Robin shrugged to show he saw her. "We brought someone back last night, you where in bed though- are you okay?"

"Who?" Terra asked, ignoring Robin's question quickly.

"She hasn't given us a name, but she's with Slade." He gritted.

Terra struggled then lurched into a self controlled state, keeping her expression calm, pressing down any gasp that wanted to cry from her throat. Instinctive measures took over; long taught training of pretending came to mind without Terra knowing the folders had been sorted back to the open.

_Ravager… this can't be part of the plan, can it? She said she would help me when I called her… but I'm not ready… I'll never be- no, dang it. I'm not ready yet- what is she doing here? She wouldn't let them bring her back, would she? Damn it Slade, what's going on?_

Terra shook her head, looking down to her food, even as her stomach started to reject the idea of eating already. "What happened?"

"She was shot; she needs surgery, or at least healing."

"Robin, you must rest," Starfire broke in, looking to the boy with a worried look. He startled, hoisting back up before shaking his head and sighing. Everyone knew he wouldn't admit she was right, but slowly he rose from the table and walked stiffly to the hall, and eventually his room.

Allen was eating quietly, not wanting to join any conversation. He heard the hall way door open again, and felt Raven's presence enter the room. But he ignored it, staring at his food as he ate- that is until a black fuzz ball was plodded in front of him.

"What the-" he threw himself upright pushing himself quickly from the table.

"I found it on the street, on the way home." Raven snapped quickly. Allen startled, even as the other two girls in the room where going somewhat like 'AWWW' at the small midnight black cat- obviously not full grown. Silkie was already starting to inspect the newcomer, the worm inched from Starfire's lap to the counter and along it, Terra cringed and lifted her plate up out of the way as the worm made his way through.

The cat looked to Silkie playfully, tilting his round face to the side and emitted a small 'meow,' Silkie hissed, showing his rays of teeth before opening his mouth fully and lurching to take the cat in one bite. Yowling, the kitten swung around and threw himself to Allen's lap, where Silkie stared as if to say 'another day…' before inching back to Starfire who was quietly scorning him in her own tongue.

"What am I supposed to do with it?!" Allen cried, looking up at her with a bit of a snarl as he uneasily held the cat.

"Take care of it." Raven turned around and grabbed a dry waffle, leaving just as quickly through the same door. She glanced over her shoulder and softened her look for a moment, she had one final plan to try and show the boy his powers, and they had to break out in their own way… if it worked, the lesson would hurt at the time, but it would heal just as quickly with a bringing of new realization.

--

--

The room was hazy from warm water, the crude bathroom steamy and somewhat dirty to feel on the skin. Ironic, but this was simply a short-term base, Red X knew that and that should any of the plans Slade had set in order succeed, they would be moving to a nicer location- the man had a richer taste for longer terms of residential lodging.

Stepping in front of the mirror, the boy tied the towel around his waist with one hand and wiped the steam from the mirror with the other. The lighting in the room was good enough; he could see himself staring back with dark eyes under a shaggy shade of his hair. The shower had been a little refreshing, X had figured he had better get one before he left tonight, the shipment he was 'escorting' back to Slade would be arriving as he did, timing was everything; as the thief knew well.

For a moment, he was transfixed by his own image- as if it had become alien and unknown to him during times. His skin had become so pale compared to what he remembered, the black suit hiding him from the sun for the past couple years since it had been in his possession was to blame. His long shoulders where slightly sunken in from malnutrition, but ropey muscle etched every part of his body anyways from the very nature of his life. Drawing his eyes back to his face, Red X went about himself and rubbed his hands over his pointed chin, examining the hair that had started growing back again on his upper lip and triggering around his thin lips. He reached for the razor that sat quietly on the sinks edge, but stopped, and decided to leave it instead.

His eyes returned to his face, his frown, and his shadowered eyes. The shape also seemed different from the last time he had ever dared look at himself, the image was familiar to that of a picture he held from childhood memories. His jaw was becoming stronger, even if thin and arched sharply to his cheekbones. Small nicks and cuts where scared all over, indentations to his otherwise handsome face. The fact that he was faced to see they never healed, led to a downhearted sort of feel in the vanity place of his heart as a thief. Slowly, Red X dared to lift up the mop of his hair from his forehead. The brown locks where soft under his touch from the cleaning, and rich in their almost redish highlighted color. As he brushed the hair back, the largest embossment of scarred memory showed brightly, clearly.

X frowned further, his face creasing. Running still from his brow, to the opposite corner under his eye, was a thin and ropey scar. It ran over his nose, it cut through his eyebrow so that no hair grew there in the gap. The slash was creepily similar to the thinnest and longest red streak on his mask; the placing was exactly the same. Memories began as a whisper, they stirred, and then screamed, the hot pain of a knife was remembered, and the cold chill of a frozen heart being born was set back to mind.

"_So, boy, you thought you'd come in my house and teach me a little lesson, eh? Cute, real cute." The man circled him, he remembered the stiff feeling of his muscles tying up from over strain, he was too young for any of it. He had ignored his mentor's warning, he had run out on his own anyways, thinking himself invincible, but the tables turned, and the young boy was about to be shown his own mortality. Two men held him, either side of him, his arms twisted painfully behind him. "I guess you got some lie stuck in your head about honor, and rightful revenge?" The man asked again._

_He stopped in front of the young boy this time; X remembered looking up, his brown eyes paling at the sight of the business-suited man pulling out a tender knife, the thin sheekness of the blade almost shimmered with sharp craftsmanship. "Well, let me be the one to teach _you_ a little lesson, of what honor brings to street rats." _

_The man lifted the knife, and as the young boy watched in horror, it was brought down roughly across his face; though he knew it was only the beginning._

Red X startled, his hand falling, hair slashing back against his skin as he shook his head and backed away from the mirror. Amazed and frightened those things where still so vivid in the creases he had locked away. Too tight, to deep, he knew better than to dig farther than the present time slots, he bore then the consequences of pushing back into time, and settled then back to his own present. Eyes shifting to the side, he looked at the red x suit that was folded crudely on the toilet seat, and with a heavy grunt, he strode forward to dawn it back on himself, the comfortable mask he happily welcomed.

Moments later, he walked out of the bathroom, the chilly room swarmed him, but the thief rolled his shoulders and lolled his neck about them before setting off to the exit. Putting himself behind his own being, he made quick work of getting to the exit; and strolling out the open metal doors with a easy stroll that had been practiced many times before. His mask was creased along his jaw bone, showing he wore a cocky sort of grin, his cheeks slightly scrunched together, adding to his demeanor.

He saw Slade standing outside, and quietly drew up beside him, arms at his sides, X looked up sideways.

"Rose has run into some complications." Slade said bluntly, not looking down to the boy, even as the teenager startled and crossed his arms. "She is in the hands of the Titan's, so I wouldn't worry about it if I was you, Terra will keep her mouth shut I am sure of it."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Red X growled. "I'm not picking up her workload."

"Of course not," Slade turned to X, and the boy quickly looked away ahead. "You will be heading out to acquire the necessary equipment. There is a storage unit not far from your targets, put the items there, and I will deal with the rest."

"Why not send your robot goons to do it?" Red X whined with a gruff voice, shooting the man a sideways look with a tilted face.

"Those 'goons' aren't much for low-profile snitching, now are they?" Slade arched a look to X, before looking away. "You'll find your transportation down the canyon, hurry." With that, the man turned and left X. The boy listened as the doors shut behind Slade, before sighing and descending down the hill.

When he got there, he couldn't help but feel himself sort of step higher in excitement. The old X-bike he had stolen and painted was there. Well, are least an exact replicate of it… or very close to it. With a closer inspection, X found a few things different- though in a good way. The red X that was on the front, seemed to switch to a darker, almost camouflage sort of deep red with the night drawing over it. The entire bike was painted in shades of black that blended easily with the night, bouncing light off of them in a way that it would be hard to see it if you didn't know what to look for. The seat was a little wider, but the bike was relatively small, making it a great acrobatic stunt prop- which is what it would probably be used for, it was obviously built for balance, the wide tires, and sleek design made it close to perfect.

"Finally, something around here pays off," he muttered, grinning under his mask as he slowly ran his hands over the machine, feeling himself twitter with an anxious desire to jump on it right away- like a teenager with their first car, well if that car was a completely awesome limited addition motorcycle made just for them in every custom design and probably weaponry ignited.

"Hell yeah." Red X cheered, vaulting himself onto the bike and revving it up, grinning further as the motor roared back to him before dying back down to a low humming sound, perfect for unseen night riding.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

_Chapter Thirty Three:_

The fresh air chilled him thoroughly; cold, bitter and unforgiving it was like a key to the lock of a stone door of the day. The night herself was a beauty, covering, selfish, grasping everything she could reach into the shadows for herself. Pitiful and reaching to hang onto things she couldn't keep, circling the night in a single clutch of wasted faith, she let the freedom emerge at her own expense.

Red X shrugged his shoulders, lolling his head about them as he let out a loud and ready sigh. Standing above the flickering city, he skipped a couple steps alongside the edge, letting his cape bellow in the wind, as he merged into the creeping darkness, the moonless night that fueled him with a cold scent of adventure.

For a minute he got a taste of the old days, well- old to him. For someone who forced themselves to live only in the present, last spring was the old days. It was just him, he didn't need to worry about anyone else, he could swipe his mind and clear thoughts; sure he had a job to do, but it was his style to shape it into how he wanted it done. Slade was wise in allowing Red X to have freedom to roam in the choices, what to steal in what manor, or at least letting the young thief to see it that way.

Skirting the edges of the rooftop so that a light curtain of dust pattered into the air, Red X vaulted himself to the other side, stealthily rolling and swinging to his feet onto the next building. No one noticed him, even if he had almost wished they would; he liked the attention, the drawn awe at what he could do… what could he say? People where fun when they were scared or amazed. Like playthings, they made poor companions, but could be quite a bit of fun.

_Most_ people where like that in his eyes anyways…

Shaking his head away from thought, Red X bowed and bode alongside the edge of the next rooftop, like a cat he stalked it with a melting ease, occasionally walking on all fours for brief moments. His flexibility served him rightly, and he soon came alongside an older building with some kind of Auto logo on it. He heard a truck coming, and quietly slid himself down to the ground, feeling the graveled old roof scrape and rub up against him. His cape pillowed around him, falling over his shoulders as his gloved hands quietly gripped the edge. Next; he posed himself into a bent position, half hanging off of the building, his feet arched and gripping the small lip of the building to keep his body weight up. Softly, his cape floated down around him, but the darkness hid him well.

He watched the semi truck pull into the buildings front, at first the headlights threatened to expose him, but as he watched patiently, they only etched right under him, and X let out a breath of relief. The cargo behind the semi was large enough, and X grinned to himself as he saw no one followed the truck, so he quietly vaulted himself onto the top, making a soft 'thump' noise that was easily discarded, and then flattened his body stomach down as his back scarped the entrance before the truck was exposed to the open and empty building. The lighting was crude, and Red X knew he would be safe up here for the time being.

As the truck stopped once inside, the doors opened, he listened as a couple sets of boots trampled down the step-ramp and then to the concrete floor below. He pressed his body easily down further, the truck creaked slightly, but the noise was soft and didn't give him away in the slightest.

"Where are the watches?" One man asked, his husky voice sounding annoyed as he fiddled with his red-checkered vest and pulled his cap tighter against his gray head.

"Somewhere, I guess." Another one said, he sounded younger.

"I don't like toting these things around and not having anyone here to see to 'em." The older man huffed, shaking his head before gesturing hastily to the truck's cargo hold. "Well don't be waistin' time now, get that stuff un-loaded boy, and we'll kick boot out of here. We ain't gettin' paid enough to handle this sorta thing."

Red X blinked, but felt no worry. He looked around the warehouse, but the area was relatively small, and from his position, he had a poor view. Scowling a slight annoyance to himself, he crawled soundlessly along the roof, his thin frame of a body was quicker than his weight. He came just inches from the edge, peering around from his new view. He froze when lights flickered one, but no one thought to look up towards where he was perched. He eased back up, and took a brief look at the crowded warehouse, seeing no 'watches' to get in his way. _They picked a good night to be late_, he mused with a wicked little grin under the mask.

He waited patiently, watching as the two men hauled crates out from the semi-truck. Red X was thankful that they were unloading the cargo so close to the exit door, the idiots should have backed in- but hey; it made his job easier, so he didn't complain. Once the two had unloaded the crates, ten of them were stacked in twos single file alongside the inner lip of the warehouse, X debated just waiting until the men here left, it would make his job a little easier. He didn't know if he had that much time though, even though he wasn't sure what it was he was stealing, it wasn't something petty- Slade had a reason to collect things. Red X knew the guards wouldn't delay too much longer, and if they were armed to protect something worthy in Slade's eyes, the thief didn't want the extra trouble to attain the items. As he thought quickly, X decided his actions, in a single strain he plotted out his moves, and gave a rough draft of a plan of action.

Crawling quickly on all fours like a spider, he reached the opposite end of the truck, towards the hood, that was now just a small leap down. He waited until the older man was directly below him, he knew neither of these two truckers wanted to stay here long; they were nervous, which he would use to an advantage. With a fluid movement, Red X brought himself upright, before making a leap down, his feet digging into the older man's shoulders, making him crumble to the floor with a short yelp from him before a thump of bodies hitting the floor.

"Dave?" The younger man asked, starting to walk over to see what had made the noise. He took one look at X before his eyes went so wide X could see the green color of them from the distance.

"Y-your-"

Red X didn't let the boy finish his obvious statement, before he made a thrust with his open palm, on command the red x patch shot forward and wrapped around the boy in a bound. He cried out as he fell face first onto the concrete, his nose busted on the impact, and blood squirted from it as he moaned.

Easy job…

Only moments later, Red X hoisted both the men into the truck's back sleeping quarters. He slapped a gooy patch over both their faces though the man was still knocked out, the boy giving X a fearful look as he sat stark still. The thief gave him only a small notice, staring at the boy for a moment, before snorting and backing out of the truck and jamming the doors shut, making sure they were locked before turning around and heading towards the crates. He pretended he hadn't put them in the truck's driver compartment so they would be found sooner, saying it had been easier then dragging them into the cargo area.

He walked over to where the wooden crates where stacked, before pushing the lid off one of the top ones. With a little effort, he stood up straighter and looked into the box, lifting his brow up to see the materials inside. With a gentle hand he picked up a funnel-shaped piece of metal from an odd black wrapping, and lifted it to his face, inspecting it closer, he found it was already wired with a complicated mass of cords and thin sheets of metals. Previous training he had gotten once floated back to his open mind as he carefully cradled the item in his hands, twirling it and softly tossing it from hand to hand as he worked his mind quickly to recall what it was.

It wasn't until he saw a small wire that ran so carefully along the inside wall, a tube actually. Thin and small, he recognized the material within the tube right away as xynothiem, and looking the nozzle of the item again, his eyes went wide for a second, before slanting with a interested look.

A xynothiem bio-particle disenagrader. Of BPD-X as many quiet labs called it.

"What does he want with this thing?" X asked quietly, before shrugging he swinging the small gun around his fingers and stuffing it into his belt. His suit was made to stabilize xynothiem the best as anything could, so he felt confident carrying such a dangerous item so close to his body.

After a moment he knew there was nothing else in this box, so tossed it to the side and looked into the one under it. This crate had the same black material protecting the items in it, and X fingered through it before finding tubes of xynothiem. The grin on his face was more than large, "jackpot." He cheered under his breath, setting the tube carefully back down before moving to another crate.

He found a various amount of weaponry, and wondered who would want so much artillery, and for what. What surprised the teenager- though the surprise couldn't suppress the pure excitement –was that these weapons came close to out-stretching his own. Heavy guns, compacted for a fuller concentration of power, there where the big toys, and meant serious business. Red X had come to find out that his suit was more of a glove, it was able to shape into anything he needed at the moment, it wasn't all destroying, and the un-stable chemicals formed like rubber and goo, and had endless possibilities he was learning more about every day. But these weapons, these where made for one purpose, destruction, of the purest and more dimming sort.

He knew time was running out, so Red X worked with his thief's intuition, finding out quickly what was worth the take, and what Slade could do without. He hooked the tubes of the red chemical particles into his belt with lightning speed, rolled blueprints up and stuffed them into his pants, and then flipped several small weapons around in his hands and hooked them to his belt pockets as he took off for the exit.

But headlights flashed into the opening drive, and Red X moved quickly like a cat caught in the kitchen. He bent over and rolled to the cover of the side lip of the warehouse. He waited until the jeep pulled into the opener of the warehouse, he saw the open vehicle only carried two men, and he grinned wildly.

With a thrust of his palms, two long stretches of red x's shot out and slammed into the side of the jeep. The men looked over as the brakes tried slamming, but X was faster, he arched his back and felt strain on his arms, he loved the feeling of limits, he tore it, with a grunt and the help of the velocity and xynothiem, he pulled the car towards the wall behind him, before breaking his connection to the red goo and rolling to the side, shooting two more strands that grabbed the hood of the truck, X pulled again; and the confusion of force sent the two men (who wore no seat belts) flying headfirst into the air. Red X again broke his connection, tossing two large wet X's into the air. His aim was perfect and both men were wrapped in the red goo and slammed painfully to the ground with a loud _THUMP_.

They lay moaning on the floor, the pure surprise had gotten them, and X saw that the automatic guns they had been holding where now laying ten feet from them, and grinned. Fighting against the pulled feeling in his arms and back, Red X gave the men a salute that mocked their failed attempt, before turning and dashing out of the warehouse.

Morning wasn't far away, and as X made his way back to where he had parked his bike, he noticed it with a gritty saw of his teeth.

By the time he had made it to his bike, in the dark parking way, long abandoned; the sun was already rising. He was tired, and in need of some rest… at least until darkness took the cover once more. He decided he would make for the warehouse by the fall of the next dusk, but as for the remainder of the morning, he knew he needed some cover. He could have mugged some different clothing off a passerby in one of these streets, but his suit was the only safe hold with all the heavy artillery he was carrying, and stuffing it and the suit somewhere else was out of the question.

Moving his bike further into the shadows, Red X turned quickly and descended into a quiet looking alley way, his cape fluttering around his legs as the sky began to turn a thin pink. Those men would be coming after him, so he looked around to pick a spot not far from his transportation- if he had make a break for it in the day light, he wanted to be ready; but he'd tried laying low first.

Red X stalked the street, listening closing around him, but not fearing anyone's recognition. With a leap, he jumped to a fire escape, and clamored up it quickly like a cat, before throwing himself backwards and turning around to pounce onto the brick building wall, leaping from that he quickly bounded from wall to wall until he felt his body roll gracefully onto the roof, careful not to hurt any of the stolen items he was packing. He stood up, shrugging his shoulders back, the thief was cocky in his abilities…. That, and that stuff was just too much fun to pull off.

He looked around, frowning slightly, as if wishing he had someone to brag too. Sure, he had gone years not looking for someone else; even to just show off too, now it seemed a little empty by himself though. Rolling his head to the side, X looked around his surroundings before strolling quietly over the gritty roof.

He counted he had enough time for now, the roof he had chosen had a old shed on the top of it, it used to be for regular mantence equipment, but obviously had not seen human touch in a long time and would serve as a good sleeping place as he knew from past experience.

With a quick motion, his hand unclipped the square communicator from his side and pressed his finger against the channel button, grinning under the mask as he walked towards the edge of the building, putting his foot up on the ledge and leaning on it for support.

--

--

Even though it was early in the morning, the geomancer hadn't been able to sleep well enough to stay in bed. The rolling and tossing was driving her nuts, and she felt that a good rest was beyond her reach anymore. Instead of fighting it, she had found the other Titan's- excluding Beast Boy, of course –in the rec room simply enjoying each other's quiet company, the television on low volume, and the faint smell of breakfast already started. She had caught sight of Allen sitting lazily on the couch, a few cracked books at his feet, while the new little black cat (who Terra had started calling Marshmallow… but Allen had decided to name the little thing Poe humorously.) who was watching Silkie intently from where they both sat on the edge of the couch.

But her stomach had refused to be fed, it was churning painfully, guilt swelling in the pit with the same old feel she was so used to. With a shake of her head at offers, the blond had left the room after brief talking. Yesterday had been most of the same, no trouble had been stirring around the city; Beast Boy didn't talk to her, Allen was usually too busy to take too much notice of her, and Terra was finding it increasingly difficult to fit back into the Titans. It was those times, she remembered she wasn't supposed to be fitting in... she needed to do her job, then she could try and fit back in, she tried telling herself that to find some comfort, but it wasn't coming easily.

Terra had been walking down the hallway for the past few minutes, feeling nervous about the entire ordeal with Ravager being in Titan's Tower. She had managed to mask her worries well enough so that everyone only suspected she was upset about Slade himself making an appearance in second person, and as much as it depressed her, she allowed them to believe that willingly enough.

Though her body was improving already from her stay with the Titans; her complexion was beginning to fail her health. Her skin was pale, her eyes always had bags under them, and she felt weak most of the time, just from a lack of will. Raven had questioned her lightly earlier, but Terra just said she was tired from her long walk here. She had a feeling the empath didn't believe her, but was left alone anyways. Her powers had a bit of blame to spare as well, she felt them dragging her down, it was so heavy… the weight of carrying them was more then she could remember. She had grown stronger since those long years ago she had first set out on her own; but so had her powers. Right now, Terra was just thankful she could contain them at all; her pride was keeping her from telling Robin or any of the others about the growth, and her fear worried her constantly that they would find out on their own; like before.

_They're going to know… Beast Boy already knows… how many times are you going to make this mistake? I just don't want them to know how weak I am… I mean… maybe they can help, maybe they can't…_

Terra thought for a moment, biting her lip.

_Just because I let my powers slip the other night at that warehouse, doesn't mean I'm losing control… their just getting bigger… stronger. Maybe all I need is a little time to figure them out… maybe I can do it myself…Oh man… maybe I should tell Robin. _

Terra sighed, her shoulders falling down as her chin dipped slightly, she tore her distraught mind else were. She turned the corner, Robin knew she was going to go see Ravager, she had told him so. Terra had said she just wanted to see this girl, and though the others were cautious on it, they respected her choice and didn't stand in her way.

_You're such a good liar._ Terra thought with a sneering whist towards herself.

"Hey, Cutie, what's up?"

Her eyes going wide, Terra spun around and looked down the hall, no one was behind her, but at the sound of Red X's voice she looked around again before mentally smacking herself with a hasty scoff as she dug the crude communicator from her pocket. "What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed, pressing her finger to the channel button and looking around all the same. She caught sight of a closet, and quickly threw herself in it and closed the door, before turning the volume of her communicator down. "Do you want me to get caught?! And shouldn't you be in bed or something?" She hissed the last part out in a slight dip of mockery.

"Well… geez, break out the confetti why don't you?"

"What?" Terra shook her head, finding that hard to do in the small closet as her head brushed against a shelf and her hips threatened to knock a broom and mop over. She grabbed the ear clip from the communicator and attached it to her ear, the wireless device worked as better as she remembered from when Slade had given her a similar way of commute. The geomancer stashed the actual communicator into her pocket and slapped her palm to her forehead; knowing there was no off-switch on these things.

"So what are you doing?"

Terra gritted her teeth. "Thinking of how many ways it's possible to strangle the crap out of you." She lowered her voice further before cracking the closet door open and peeking out it. She fought back a squeak when she saw a large and clunky shadow getting ready to turn the corner. _Cyborg_. Great. She quietly closed the door back and held her breath for a minute.

"You're into some kinky stuff, huh?"

"What?!" She screeched instantly, feeling her face start to heat up at his interoperation of her statement. "You- you… that's sick, X." She hissed.

"Hey, you thought it up, not me."

"That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"Do I?"

"Of course you do!"

"Really?"

"YES." Terra shook her head. "You're such a perv!"

"_I'm _the perv?" His voice scoffed mockingly from the other end. "I'm not the one thinking about the dirty deeds."

"I bet you are; that's all stupid men like you ever think about."

"Oooh, I'm a _man_ now?"

Terra sawed her teeth together even tighter. Did he really just interfere with her whole mission just to annoy her like this? Did this guy not have a life outside her torture?! Even miles away, she couldn't escape him, he was like… like… a tick or a louse… or … no… he was just Red X, the world's greatest pain. She tried taking in a deep breath, calming herself as her hand dragged down her face.

"Look, you're going to get me caught…" she whispered, eyeing the door cautiously. "Just hang up, okay?"

"You don't even want to know why I called?"

Terra's face got a stony look to it as she pulled her lips taught and struggled to keep a vein from throbbing at the side of her head. "No."

"Really sure?"

"No, just hang up."

"C'mon, Cutie, you know you want to know."

"Stop calling me that." She sneered at the nickname for the millionth time. He had given it to her when they first met, and hadn't just let it drop yet.

"Well, since you want to know so badly; no-no, don't beg." Red X continued even though he had to have heard Terra let out a snort in protest.

"You're so childish." She muttered.

"I'm doing a little grocery shopping, after I get the stuff put away, you're going to need to be heading back soon."

Ignoring the fact he was so clearly stealing things, Terra frowned. "What? Why?"

"Rose is supposed to be recruiting someone else, by the time he gets here, I got a feeling Slade is gonna need us both ready to leave."

Terra frowned just slightly that X referred Ravager by her real name, though she wouldn't admit it disturbed her. "Don't you guys know where she is right now?"

"Of course we do." Red X said casually. "She'll get out- she's good at that sorta thing. "

Again Terra felt uncomfortable, X never complimented people… at least not like that, so openly. She shifted, trying to ease her own discomfort and hiding reason behind it. The frown on her face wouldn't smooth away, so she gave up and just let it hang on her face as she stared at the wall blankly. "Robin said she was shot."

"She'll heal." X said bluntly, it sounded like he was looking around, from the way his voice wavered in and out of volume. "I know what you're thinking, but stop hanging around there just for the fun of it, you need to be getting out."

"You act like I'm in enemy territory."

"You are."

That made her pause. Her teeth stopped grinding together and her hands nervously trembled at her sides. Shoulders slumping, Terra's face became a somber mirror, hair parting around her eyes before she dipped her chin and let the yellow strands fall around her.

She refused to be let down so suddenly though, some part of her was hanging onto this little chance to reconnect; even if she knew it was going to be short-lived, she knew there wasn't going to be a coming back… though it didn't make a logical sense to keep going, she pretended there was, she didn't know why, she didn't question it, she just flowed with her own self-denial and followed the path X was taking.

"Whatever," she spat weakly. "I'm-"

"Knock it off, just get out of there as soon as you can." Red X said, his voice became a little stronger, she felt his mocking demeanor drip away from his voice as something else emerged. It almost sounded like fear, though he masked it well, she knew him better, what he could possibly be scared about was beyond her though.

"You're not my boss." She snipped, again pressing her eye to the small crack in the door as she widened it just a little, biting her lip as she saw Cyborg drawing down the hall, he was looking at something on his arm, typing occasionally, if she was quiet perhaps he would pass without knowledge of her presence. "X, I really need you to hang up," she whispered.

"You're not my boss." He mirrored back.

"Oh shut up and stop acting like a kid!" She snapped quickly, snapping her look to the side as if he was beside her.

"I'm not the one playing 'house' over there." X said. "So how's the boyfriend doing?"

"Excuse me? That is not any of your business!"

"Sure it is."

"How's that?"

"I dunno, I'll just make it my business."

"If that's your idea of flirting, go to he-"

"Watch the language, there's kids in the tower."

"Why don't you just-"

"Terra?"

The geomancer froze; her eyes going wide as she turned and looked to where the closet door was opened. Cyborg stood there blankly, his hand on the door. She blinked, her face drawn widely as she soon then struggled to regain a straight posture. She heard the communicator go blank, no background noise or anything, and she knew X had already hung up- after getting her caught, of course. Biting back her lash of anger towards him, she shifted her eyes around before chuckling loudly.

"Hi."

"What are you doing in the closet?"

"Uhm… re-arranging… things."

"Who where you talking too?"

Terra stuttered before looking around, her face regaining its own posture as she threw her hands to her hips. "The bleach bottle."

"….the bleach bottle?"

"Yes."

"…what?"

"The stupid thing was talking back, so I put it in its place and told it to go to hell and stop shoving it's nozzle in my business. The stupid thing can just go get's its own life, I mean what?! Am I just here for it to make fun of?! Just amusement? It says I'm its friend, but it never acts like it! He sends hints and flirts then runs off and leaves me to think about what I did wrong and you know what?!"

Cyborg backed away a step. "Uhh…. No…. what?"

"I'M SICK OF HIM! I mean what the heck?! I don't like him, but he's like addicting or something you know?! I hate men, I hate them! I HATE HIM! God, I hate his freaking guts-" Terra stormed back Cyborg, screaming as she did so. The half-robot happily backed out of her way, staring at her with a slightly confused face.

"Can't he at least make his mind up?! It's like a freaking tug-o-war game with that stupid jerk." She threw her hands up in the air before turning the corner.

"…You _are_ talking about the bleach bottle, right??" Cyborg called after her, but just got a scream of frustration from the girl who was always half-way down the hall. "…girls." He shook his head, closing the closet door.

* * *

Oh man I am so stupid, LOL! I kind of forgot to write chapter 33... and this was chapter 34, so when I finished I was like "....no 33... wha... OH D#$(# IT!" so that's why there is a whole day skip there... SORRY! All well, it probably would have just dragged anyways. I need to get this plot moving, I can't beleive how long it is __ I've never written anything this long on my own before, LOL.

So hopefully, even though through a little pointlessness of it, this chapter wasnt too sloppy... sorry if it was.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

_Chapter Thirty Four:_

Ravager surveyed her room again. She sighed heavily, feeling the pain in her back and leg already mending. She was leaving today; she knew it… staying here any longer was simply out of the question. She had been surprised she hadn't seen Terra yet- but it was probably better. Though Ravager met to ask if she had gotten the suit case yet, but she was running out of time at an alarming rate- Ravager didn't even know if Jericho was still where he was last spotted.

Yesterday the bullets had been removed; skin had to be broken to get them, as she was healing quickly. It had seemed to surprise the Titans, and their leader had then simply left to ponder a little more. He wasn't speaking to her, but she didn't really care too much. She had been quiet, not answering questions, not paying attention to them other than to refuse any sort of pain reliever or offers to calm her mental state and block of the pain of the operations. She had preferred the sawing and grinding feel to that of none at all.

When the doors opened with a profound swish, Ravager calmly looked over, her white hair falling from the ponytail and around her face; to which she had unmasked. The Titan's had seemed a little confused at how lightly she tossed her identity, even Robin had stared at her for a moment when she pulled hood from over her face, but they obviously didn't find anything to match her because they had yet to confront her. They wouldn't either; she held no such identity papers.

"Finally decide to come see me, eh?" Ravager said in a light voice.

"What's your plan?" Terra hissed, swishing herself around the room before skirting towards her.

Ravager shrugged. "Plans don't work for me."

"Fine, then what do you think you're going to do to get out?" The blond hissed next. She wasn't sure why she was helping… maybe Terra was just getting wrapped up in her role, or at least the role she thought she had to play.

Ravager lifted the cords that where hooked to her and lifted a brow. "These gonna sound an alarm if I take them off?"

"Yes."

"Disable them. What about the cameras?" Her tone seemed to have switched completely to a more serious one.

"Their down for maintenance." Terra frowned.

Ravager laughed, it was amazing how quickly she could change. "Good job."

Terra moved to the monitors, looking them over for a moment before bending behind the large machines and pulling the giant cord from the wall. Her throat felt swollen as she worked, but it was necessary. She looked up as the screens went blank, and she nodded to herself before looking to Ravager darkly.

"Too bad you can't fly," she scoffed. "It's be quicker than running through the Tower. "

Ravager ignored her as she took the plugs off. No sooner had she, then alarms starting going off through the tower, red lights flashing and blazing the entire room. Ravager sharply turned to Terra, but the blond gave her a wide eyed look and she shook her head.

"They couldn't have gone off." She said, blinking and looking around as her heart jammed up into her throat. After her mind raced with a million different types of situations she might have found herself in, Robin's voice came through the T-com on her belt with a hasty tone.

"Terra. Are you there?" He asked.

She clipped the voice button and held it to her lips. "Yeah, what's going on with the alarms?!"

"We got an intruder."

"I'll be there." Terra clipped the communicator back to her belt as she shot a look towards Ravager. "Get out of here." She hissed with narrowed eyes, before turning and running out of the room. As she ran down the hall, pumping her arms at her sides as her mind ran wildly in thought.

_Who, what could have broken into the tower? In broad daylight? That doesn't make sense, Slade wouldn't do that- I can't think of anyone else who would either. None of Jumps normal baddies break into the tower at all, let alone in daylight. _

The more she thought, the more she came to conclude it had to be someone either extremely confident, or stupid.

As she rounded another hall, she was met by a large blast penetrating the wall, the loud explosion knocked her backwards with a scream of surprise as she was thrown onto her back and skidded into the next wall. She opened her eyes to see a tall, large figure dash through the opening of the wall, stopping then and looking around. He could have been a ninja looking figure, if he wasn't bulging with muscle, and heavy artillery. His soulless eyes stopped on Terra, and seemed to widen, Terra's did accordingly from the cold look he had as he studied her. He looked similar to 'ninja dude' who had been following her and X, but she knew this wasn't him, too large.

"The geomancer is here as well…" he muttered to himself, before she could tell a wicked grin grew on his face.

Her eyes went wide as she scooted up right and pushed her back against the wall. The first thing to come to mind, after being referred to by the scientific name was Huffman. She shivered all over, knowing the man had broken out of prison from Slade's information… but she couldn't believe he was back in business so quickly. What if he had been behind the other two that had been chasing X and herself?

Terra felt cold, her body numbing at the danger she might have accidently brought to the Titan's- again. Beast Boy flashed through her mind, he too had been hunted by Huffman, and the surge of anger flooded her cold veins at the thought of hands being laid on the changeling again, seeing him in that lab like she had, the image burned.

Her brows narrowed dangerously on her face as her nose squinted against her face, wrinkles forming on her face as she screamed and threw her open hands forward. The metal debris lifted from the floor around her and bolted towards the man, who dodged and kicked away every piece, but it allowed her enough time to scramble to her feet. Hands glowing a trademarked yellow, Terra curled and spindled her fingers in their dance, working with the power she felt coursing around her finger tips, doing her best to grab at the power, to possess it and shape it into her will.

She advanced to the man, with a loss of breath she pulsed her hand forward, upturned her wrist then slammed it back down to the floor. Tremors roared under the man before the metal framing again surged from its fallen place, and began gathering around the man and tried locking into a tight embrace. But he roughly fought out of it and ran to his own advance, arm swung out for a brutal blow, Terra threw herself to the floor and dodged the first one, throwing her whole body up she hammered her fist into his gut, but stumbled back and whimpered at the hard impact that left her fingers feeling weak.

She looked up to see him aiming another fist for her face, and she gasped, throwing her hands out against the pain, and cringed from the energy leaving her body, the metal rose from the ground again and tapered against the man, who fought it back off, grunting as he slammed his body against the metal, advancing again to Terra.

With a loud screech, a green raptor surged between them, jaws clamming down with brutal intensity on the man's arm. The surprise made him startled before yelling out at the pain of fangs digging past skin and into pure flesh, Beast Boy bit harder, she could see his white eyes cringing deeper in hatred as he tried raising his sharply clawed feet up to further attack the man. But the man swung his arm in the air, with such might, and away from his body that Beast Boy had no choice. He managed to stay locked into the seared flesh for a few more moments, before a third swing into the wall rendered him to let go and skid over the floor.

The man had no further reaction time before star bolts entered the quake, and the rest of the Titan's eagerly jumped into the fight.

Terra blinked, breathing heavy as she looked to Beast Boy as he resumed human form. He stood up, brushing his suite off and looking to her with a shadowed face, it made her frown. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes looking her over.

"Yeah… fine… th-.." but she didn't get to finish before Beast Boy dashed away from her to rejoin his friends. "-anks…"

Terra stared, her mouth opening just slightly as her brows turned upside down and her face softened, watching the after effect of what she had done to him take place; the results she had been begging him to give her now coming open, she felt her heart ache as she helped herself up to her feet.

--

--

Fury of the invasion was obvious on Robin's face as he pulled his bostaff from place and eagerly attacked the invader. No one had expected an attack, not this early, and not in the daylight. The man had taken them by surprise, and his healing factor was making it increasingly difficult to make any leeway. They were able to stun him many times, Raven's energy holds could keep him still for periods of time, but he was breaking free, and countering them regularly, making it impossible to keep their ground.

Starfire had even joined the hand-to-hand combat, but her strength was only a little help, because when she overpowered him, he only healed and returned swiftly. The hall was too narrow for the entire Titan team to work together properly, and they were suffering because of it. Terra was doing what she could, but her impressive manipulation of metal was doing little against this man, and none of Robin's artillery was slowing the man down. Allen had accompanied the team to the intrusion, after reminding them that even if for a short period of time, he had spent some training with Batman, and wanted to test his own strength. Cautiously he had been allowed to come, but the poor kid was hardly holding his own ground, he wasn't helping anyone, but he wasn't getting in the way either, so no one said anything to him.

The boy wonder was up in the face of the battle anyways, he bent backwards to dodge a blow to his face, and pulled the full length and back flipped out of the way, bringing his heels into the man's chin as he did so. He heard the bones break, but as Robin regained proper footing, he saw the man again; was not hindered.

Robin scowled. "Raven!" He shot, eyes going to the empath. Right away she followed what was expected of her, florescent light shining from her eyes and finger tips, Raven danced her hands in the air, grunting and swinging them forward. The aura shot around the man, binding him tightly and threw him against the wall, pressing his body like dough against it, almost suffocating, but the Titan's no longer cared about serious injury on him; they knew he could withstand it.

Shooting with all haste, Robin got up into the man's face and gripped his jaw with his hand, his fingers digging into the material mask and pressing close to the skin with fury. "Why are you here?! Why do you want that girl?!" He cried as his brows narrowed while his body shook.

Instead of answering though, the man groaned and trembled, before breaking free with arms thrown out. The force knocked Robin in the jaw, sending him flying backwards as the man quickly pulled a round kick to the teenagers chest to make sure he stayed for the moment. He threw out a knife that jammed into Cyborg's cannon, rendering him unable as he spun elbowed Starfire in the jaw.

The man spun with the sword he had kept to his belt now drawn as he aimed it towards Robin's neck. The boy's eyes went wide behind the mask, things were happening so quickly, he heard metal creaking, Terra gathering her power back as claws scratched on the floor, Beast Boy was coming- but the man was here, right now, sword drawn, ready for a final blow that would end him.

Shooting from behind the side hall corner, Ravager shot forward between them, she cart wheeled over and landed with a sharply placed and well balanced boot locked up under the man's chin. Her boot heel cupped around his bone line, and her brows narrowed before she cried out with effort and kicked him to the side and right back into the wall. Spinning in a circle, she brought out her katana and swiped it with ease along his neck. Blood squirted out, streaking her face in a thin line as her scowl stayed put.

The otherwise deadly assault, rendered the man helpless for the moment, but he was healing already. Ravager turned to the stunned boy, a small quirky little grin on her face as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Now we're even wonder boy." She said, before losing her grin and taking off back down the hall.

The man was back already, his wound healed, the skin showing from the ripped clothing around his neck. He looked around, scowling that Ravager had gotten away, but was already forced to get back to defending himself.

Robin was back to his feet, and fighting with even more ferocity, as now his friends were forced to dodge the sword that was skillfully wielded. Allen found himself even more useless, and growled to himself at the situation, while Cyborg was made to work up close and personal, with a now broken cannon.

--

--

Terra didn't have time to think about Ravager's actions, she was trying desperately to help her friends; but working as a team had become a odd thing for her. She hadn't worked with them in a long time, Area 51 not counting for its short existence. And with them all with only one target, it was like trying to share one game with a too-big of crowd, even when trying to get in the action, they were forced to sit it out and watch.

She pulled her concentration together, again summoning the metal as a opening to join was shown to her. Terra breathed inwards, feeling the power before she exhaled it back into the metal, letting it live as she pulsed her hands forward, the metal obeying and swinging at the man and choking around his neck before forcing him to the ground. She smiled at the success, but she didn't expect his broad sword to swing out like it did, and it cut into her calf.

The rip of skin made her scream, she didn't know how deep it was, but was deep enough to bleed like crazy, and hurt like hell. She fell to her knees and wrapped her hands around the wound instinctively as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep the pain to herself.

When her eyes opened, they were slightly blurred by tears, even if she had felt worse before, it still hurt. She saw Beast Boy charge forward, the wolf form bit into the man's leg, and in return, the man lifted his sword to bring it down on the changeling. Terra gasped, jolting forward from her position on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" She screamed. "Look out!" Yellow caught onto her eyes, the deformed strand of metal lifted and rushed forward, it didn't make it before the sword cut a slice into the changeling's shoulder and enticed a loud yelp; but it did stop the sword from making further damage as it forced it back against the wall.

As the other Titan's rushed to see to the man, Terra crawled over to Beast Boy and looked at his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked, watching as he resumed human form and winced at the bleeding trail that came from his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He muttered, his eyes quietly looking down at her leg, before she could tell he was gritting his teeth in anger. He looked away from her, jolting forward in tiger form to help his friends, and leaving Terra there.

The man only stayed engaged in the battle for a little time. His target had left, and the Titan's where surprised he stayed as long as he did. No one was getting anywhere in this battle, it was dragging, and no point was being made about it. Finally the man blasted another wall (much to their disarray) and then leapt from it to the lake below. With little talk, Robin chose Starfire to go with him to chase the man, the others either needed healed, or to help with the healing.

--

--

"Looks like it hurts." Allen commented as he looked Terra's leg over, she was waiting for her turn as Raven tended Beast Boy's wound first.

"You don't look so clean either," Terra grinned a little, tilting her head to the side as she stared at Allen's fat lip and bruised face.

"First fight, give me a break." He laughed.

Terra stiffed a chuckle, before hugging her wounded leg closer, feel the blood start to soak past the not-so-white-anymore towel she had been holding to the wound. She frowned suddenly and her shoulders sagged, she glanced towards Beast Boy, she wanted to say something, something like 'thanks for having my back out there' or along those lines. But he only looked to her once, and after that he stiffly looked back away and asked if Raven was done yet. Terra blinked slowly, looking away as her eye lids drooped over, her face becoming clouded.

_This is what you wanted._

She heard whisper; but then the old proverb came back to her mind just as quickly.

_Be careful what you wish for… you might just get it. _

--

--

"And the shipment? What happened to those?" The man asked, sitting back in his chair as he laced his fingers together. Grim lines appeared over his aged face, white gray hair, slicked back neatly was a sharp look with his gray business suit. His favorite knife, laying on the desk in front of him, a reminder to all of his employers of his way of handling things.

The man standing in front of him gulped and stuttered slightly. "They-they were stolen… sir."

"Stolen?" Tony Zucco asked, lifting his brow up on his face. "By who? Or where you too busy drinking to see? Or maybe you were paying attention, and it was slipped from under your noses?" He smiled. "But come now, who took it? You got a face, at least?"

"He-he was wearing a mask… sir."

"Really?" Zucco leaned forward, resting his elbows on the wooden desk. "What did it look like?"

"We think it was Jump cities thief… the Red X." The man shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable. "Sir."

"Red X?" Zucco pushed his lips together as if he wasn't surprised. "You let a boy steal weapons from you? An armed man?"

"He ain't no _boy_," The man startled, eyes narrowing for a moment, before he reined himself in quickly with a glint of fear in his eyes at the look his boss flashed him. "A kid couldn't do the stuff he did. The guy flipped our car."

Zucco scoffed, picking his knife up with his hand and watching it tenderly. The pretty thing glinted in the light, a quick silver of beautiful metal with a softly carved handle wrapped in leather. The master of the knife a loving little look as his eyes looked to the man again, the knife still held in the air- as the man was taking serious note of. "That was your first mistake, Mister Jacob. You underestimated him. If he is anything like his father, he can't be underestimated." Zucco chuckled before setting the knife down, the man seemed to let out a heavy sigh of relief. "But apparently you can't seem to stop from making such mistakes." Zucco turned away, waving his hand in the air.

The man's eyes went wide. "No- T-tony c'mon! It was just one-"

Two more men came in, both bearing AK-47's around their necks as they took 'Jacob' by either arm. "I have kids! Tony!"

"Doesn't everyone these days?" Zucco said dully. "Get rid of him boys."

With that, the two men escorted Jacob out of the building one last time, though it didn't bother the mobster, why would it? Such as one pathetic little life to be taken out of the gene pool, talk about doing the world a favor; not that he was looking for favors.

Tapping his fingers against his sharp chin for a few moments, Tony picked his phone from his pocket and pressed the speed dial, lifting the cell to his ear a moment later. As a voice greeted him, his smiled widened on his disrupted face. "Yes, I will be coming over tomorrow." Tony waited. "What for? To check on how my army is doing, of course."

* * *

I already got the next chapter a good six pages of starting material, so hopefully it will be longer. This one was only eight xP AND YAY ELIE CAUGHT UP! WOOT

QUESTION: Is this fic getting too long? Are you guys getting bored with it at all? Let me know what you think. Because this fic could well reach into the 50's chapter wise, unless you want me to start skipping out on any humor chapters, BBT drama, or action sequences.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

_Chapter Thirty Five:_

Ravager looked around the open area, the tall and looming canyon walls, painted with moss and grass, sprayed with fresh flowers that sparkled against the sunlight's brushing. She had been lucky to make it here, there was a wide alert for her out to all Titan's, and though she gritted her teeth many times passing through authorities and anyone who looked affiliated to the Titan's, she had made it, and that was all that counted. Getting back to her father's base, would be a whole new problem she would think about when she had too.

She strolled on the cliff edge, walking the thin line with a side swipe of her booted feet, still feeling the effects of her footsteps however, looking down into the dark crawling of the endless fall below, before looking to the other side, and the bright welcome that could be just as less truthful. She felt the air pulling her every which way, but knowing the final footfall was her place to choose, if only she could keep clear enough mind to remember that.

Then she saw him, sitting there quietly, meditating and listening to the only voice he had, within his own mind. He had grown taller since she had last seen him, his blond hair was starting to look just the slightest ragged, blond curls falling around his face and shielding his closed eyes. As she drew closer, she knew he felt her presence, she could feel the stiffened tension that suddenly formed in the otherwise peaceful air.

Ravager stopped a few feet from him, his back turned to her, and she felt his confliction. She tried to stern herself, tried reining her emotions into a tight check, but they still dripped past her control, and though her squared shoulders and lifted chin resembled someone with a cool handle, her voice quivered with anxiety. "Jericho…" She said, trying to keep the whisper from her tone. His shoulders tensed, head bowed slightly.

"We need your help."

He was still trying to ignore her.

Ravager shifted her weight, wishing he would at least look at her, though fearing it at the same time. She wasn't expecting an answer, she knew he couldn't talk… no one had ever told her why not, but she guessed it had something to do with the same reason he never allowed his neck to show. "Look, I know you hate us or whatever… but-"

Ravager was forced to stop, as Jericho suddenly spun around, for the split second their eyes contacted, she felt every nerve in her body go numb as she was only allowed to elicited a small gasp as all air was sucked out of her body. She crumbled to her knees, feeling herself drain and refilled with new being. Her eyes went blind, she saw nothing but darkness, felt nothing but a wrap of sheik self being. She wasn't even sure, if who she felt was her own self, Ravager felt the loose of control, the fact she had suddenly lost her body, and was pushed to a far corner of her mind. No amount of struggle would fix it, no scream echoed from her lips, and she fought not to panic.

After she settled down, she heard a voice talk to her, and at once she knew what her half brother had done. Ravager fought past her initial anger that he had possessed her, and did what she could to calm herself again, though the closterphobic feeling was overwhelming.

"_Why are you here?"_ Jericho asked.

"To recruit you." The words echoed, having no voice, but she instinctively knew whose it was, and the feeling and emotion behind it. The void of the mind left open all emotions and feelings, they were connected in this split moment, and the pool began to fill from both their conflicted views at one. Jericho's however, was less open, she felt him tighten against her, but then- this was his power, his ability, it made sense he had more control over his mind.

"_No, why are you here. With Slade, doing his work. Why?"_

"Something big is going down… he wants us near him…"

"_That doesn't make sense, unless he is using us for something else. Slade doesn't care."_

"Yes he does!"

"_No, he doesn't."_

"If we don't band together, we're going to die, Jericho, he knows that- he's getting us together for protection."

"_That sounds pretty extreme for him." _Jericho mocked.

"He brought Alex back."

There was silence.

Ravager quickly continued. "It's going to be bad, they're out for blood, Jericho, and we're going to get picked off if we stay separated."

There was more silence, before Jericho's voice lingered back, not as aggressive this time, but she could still feel the anger of the situation building. _"Whose they?"_

"Something to do with Zucco and Huffman, outside that, I don't know for sure."

"_Huffman…It has to do with the Titan's geomancer, doesn't it?"_

"Yes… she's with us."

"_That's surprising. What for?"_

Ravager was getting annoyed with all the questions, but answered anyways. "Protection."

"_What does Zucco and Huffman need her for?"_

"She's the next project."

"_Who was the last?"_

"You already know, it's the same reasons you and me are the ones getting hunted." Ravager paused for a minute. "He blames himself for this whole mess… you know."

"_Good. Slade should."_

Ravager again felt her anger begin to boil at the teeth and claw attitude towards her father Jericho insisted on expressing. "Shut up! Before I make you!"

"_I don't think you're really in the position to give threats, little_ sister._"_ She felt the mocking malice drip from the voice he gave her, it was eerily similar to Slade's own choice of words. Ravager knew well that this wasn't his usual personality; she knew too well that the family brought out his worst; she also knew she had to fight better to keep her cool with him, they needed him. But at the same time, she also knew he resented her, maybe not hated her personally, but more of the symbol of a broken family she had become. Her being showed that Jericho had been denied the childhood he should have gotten.

It wasn't long before Jericho quickly began speaking again. _"Where is Alex now?"_

"He goes by Red X these days… and he's out getting supplies."

There was a scoff. _"Figured that was him. Like father like son." _He said cruelly.

"He's changed."

"_Doubt it." _

"Look, Slade's offering you protection, are you going to take it or not?" She spat.

"_No, Rose, he's offering me tricks. He is trying to offer me whatever he was able to buy you with, but it isn't going to work. Maybe you'll learn someday, I already took my lesson about him, he's not who you like to pretend he is, he isn't out to save our worlds from collapsing, he gave them the shove. You knew coming here was pointless. I got Robin's alert- about your escape - this morning, but I won't tell the Titan's you where here, and only because your _you_. Now Go."_

With that, Jericho recoiled from his half sister, she felt her mind expand and breathe again, and her vision came back to her as she began panting and gasping for breath. After catching it, with one hand on her throat, she stared at the back of her brothers head, her face sobering as she hung her chin, white hair cascading down around her shoulders before she turned away, noting he made no motion to watch her leave.

Her fists clutched at her sides as she stormed away from Jericho with hasty strides. She had failed, and wasn't sure how to fix it, shaking her head she kept trying to reconsider going back. It would be pointless, she knew though; Jericho was stubborn as his father when he wanted to be. If he didn't want to go, she knew she had no way to make him.

Ravager had made it some good distance within a short amount of time, when she felt herself being watched. She twitched, froze then looked softly over both her shoulders, frowning when she saw no one around the rocky canyon.

As a sharp kick to her already bruised back threw her face first to the ground, Ravager let out an instinctive scream. She threw her hands out to catch her fall, but in a split second thought better of it as she rolled onto her back and pulled her two katana's free from sheaths. Her brows turned inward sharply with a silver flicker, her gray blue eye darkened as she stared up at the man who had returned for her. She had been hoping she had lost him at Titan's tower, but now, here he was already, standing above her with knife drawn.

"Oh, no guns this time?" She asked, swinging her blades in a circle like motion and attempting to slash his stomach open. He jumped sideways before bringing his foot around for a knife drop kick to her head. Ravager rolled out of the way, and was forced to repeat herself as he continued to try and stomp her face into the dirt.

"New orders, I guess we don't need you alive after all. Lucky me." He said.

She grunted, feeling the rocky dirt scrape and bound around her as she rolled from side to side, before she finally back flipped back to her feet, and with a single movement screamed and brought her swords around her head and towards the man's shoulders.

Her knives had begun to cut flesh, when he ducked and brought himself to the other side, and quickly thrust a knife into her open side. Ravager screamed in rage, feel the puncture later, and after she rounded her leg up into his gut, moving her foot up under his chin and throwing her swords back around and then straight forward, on either side of her leg and puncturing his chest in two places.

But he kicked her foot away and backed out of her swords, but Ravager put more pressure on the blades, sinking back into him just as quickly as she barred her teeth openly, snaking her head up towards his, though she was too short to make it all the way. Her face had an animalistic look as if she were considering biting into him on the spot.

"Damn it, why don't you die?!" She hissed coldly, digging the knives further.

He laughed in her face, grabbing her wrists and forcing the knives from his chest. "Because, I'm better than your pathetic family." With that he suddenly backslapped her, sending the small girl flying and scraping across the dirt so that a loud and scrubbing noise dragged into the air as dirt rose around her body.

She coughed, blood spitting from her lip, Ravager watched it dripped into the dirt, pooling into mud before she spit more out and wiped her lip with her arm and scowling up at the man. Her fingers stretched and re-grasped one of her sword handles, her face twisted dangerously as she watched the darkly dressed man pull out a broad sword from his belt, the blade sung in the air with old age meaning. The beautiful glint of the metal was blinding in the sunlight, the heavy look of it was crushing.

Ravager readied again for a bloody battle, shivering, afraid, but unmoved as her fingers clutched the katana tightly. She waited for the last second, watched as the man lifted the sword with both hands straight in the air, ready to crash down on her. She opened her mouth wide, breathing inwards and ready to fly upwards for her life, when as the sword came crashing down towards her, it was blocked by another.

The noise was ear-bleedingly loud. The loud _CLANG_ startled her as she scrambled a step back. Jericho stood to the side, gripping his own sword with both hands with a strained look on his face. His green eyes seemed to quiver, sweat beaded down his forehead as he looked towards Ravager with a grim look. She closed her mouth, blinking softly before nodding her thanks.

Ravager rolled to the side, as Jericho pushed the man's surprised blade away with another song of sharp swords dancing together. Jericho's face seemed to transform, his forehead dropped over his eyes, his frown set firmly in place. It was only then that Ravager could truly see how much he looked like his father, the squinted eyes and strong cheekbones gave him an aggressive look she knew he rarely showed.

The man backed a few steps, swinging his sword in the air a few times as he looked from one sibling to the other. "Two in one, boss should be happy."

Jericho was first to charge, holding his blade to the side as he rushed forward. But Ravager was quicker and smaller, she pushed past him and flew between the man's legs, bringing her knives against both inner legs as she did so, rolling to the other side while the man crumpled to the ground. Ravager threw her head around to see the next set of action.

Stopping just short of the man, Jericho roughly kicked the sword from the man's grasps before grabbing the man by his neck with his free hand and glaring deeply into his eyes. But Ravager saw something was wrong right away, and it wasn't long before Jericho stumbled away, eyes wide for a minute before they narrowed again, as the man laughed.

The man moved his arms out and the bones cracked together as they mended with unimaginary speed. As he stood up, and scooped his sword up with him, he gave Jericho a funny look, even though only his eyes showed through his ski-mask. "You don't think I was unprepared for that, do you? Really? I thought you kids where smart." He tensed his nick before shaking off Jericho's hand print from his feel and tapping then his fingers on his sword hilt.

Shaking her head, Ravager dove back into battle as her brother did the same. The battle was soon engaged in bloody dispute, the constant healing of the man, and his ability to take any hit they threw at him was testing both Wilson's patience. Jericho, though a little rusty on his overall sword form and martial arts, was a matched fighter. Ravager played well with his fighting style, even if hers was more playful and catlike in attack, they complimented each other well enough to keep serious injury at bay. Due to her small size alone, Ravager was thrown a good number of times to the ground, each time the dust choked her, and each time without fail Jericho held her back, it irritated her to a degree, and she was glad to get him back after a sharp cut to his arm stumbled Jericho, and allowed Ravager to cut between the two men and force the healing man back once again.

Her swords where getting bloody, crimson dripping off the tips with slow motion that hypnotized the mirror clearness of the metals. As she lifted them, the reflection of her eyes shot back at her, the crimson covering giving it a chilling look.

As the man rushed her, she dodged a knife wound and threw her body back up from the ground, swinging his sword from his grasps, and in a single flare of pure hatred, she brought her swords around her head in a swinging dance, her hair flaunting around her in a silver flail of chilling color, sparkled by the sun, she screamed as she gathered all her energy and forced it into the dance of death.

Feet curving into the sand, spinning her body around, her arms straining, bringing the swords higher as she spun, then with fast, but motion that could have been mistaken for slow motion to her eyes, she brought both swords together in sibling matchery, and into the man's neck with down sweep motion, cutting all the way through. The swords fell and hung down towards her hip as her whole body arched with them.

For a minute all was still; and then the man that was fighting so hard to take Ravager and Jericho from this world, fell to his knees, his head sliding off and rolling to the side as it did so.

Ravager scolded it, breathing heavily as she stood up straight and looked over her shoulder towards her brother, then turning further so she could see with her eye as her hair fluttered wildly about her head before settling.

"Don't you see?" She asked harshly. Jericho was quiet, letting the tip of his sword touch the bloody sand as he frowned heavily, looking down at the man, before his eyes hardened and looked to Ravager again. "They want us dead. _All_ of us." Her own eye squinted towards him. "He almost killed me once, if you where alone, he'd kill you. We have to stick together." She paused. "I guess you could always just go hang out with those Titan's, but I won't, I can't, neither can Alex or Blondie. You're abandoning us." She hissed, pulling the blame game, and knowing how to tug at his weaknesses. "Besides, this goes deeper then you think, the Titan's won't be safe for long. Your choosing the loosing side."

With an angry stab, Jericho pulsed his sword into the ground, cleaning it of the blood before lifting it and returning it to its sheath. Ravager did likewise, frowning towards him with the intense look she pulled well as she turned to face him fully.

"Are you coming?"

Jericho looked furious, his green eyes where stormy, his face wrinkled with frustration as he gave her a 'do I have any choice?' look, before nodding grimly.

The two left, headed back for the base; though neither noticed the man had yet to die, his hands itched, then started reaching around, finally finding it, wrapped around the decapitated head and began to restore itself.

--

--

Red X made it back to the base a day later after little trouble. He had caught some attention on the way back, his bike going way past the legal speed limit, but of course he hadn't been caught, and not even helicopter camera crews could have caught sight of him with his clever maneuvering. Upon returning, he noticed right away that Terra still hadn't returned, and had sawed his teeth slightly, before turning the items over to Slade with some hesitation, the man had seemed pleased, and told X to keep one of the tubes of xynothpiem.

"You're going to need it." He had said.

After that, Red X had recoiled; glad to get away from him as he tried keeping his mind busy on other things. But you could only polish a bike so many times, and the punching bags dreadful rips and tears were starting to make it less fun. Red X had even vouched to work on his suit every now and again, refilling where the xynothpiem was getting low, and testing out a few different things as he explored the suits countless possibilities. Meals where strict, Slade had designed specialized courses for everyone, and Red X was no different. He had picked at the protein filled dish with his fork, not really wanting to eat it, so usually ended up just tossing it to his pitiful wooden nightstand and leaning back on his bed, sighing and looking up at the ceiling with not much else to do. Well, there were things to do, Slade had provided him with plenty of training exercises, but the man refused to do anything with the thief, and he knew why.

He pretended he didn't, it wasn't his fault. But whatever. X wished Terra would stop stalling- he knew she was, she was so indecisive, and she couldn't make a choice to save her life. Or what was worse, she might make a choice, and not give up the trust she was probably savoring, because as he saw it, she seemed to think his trust didn't matter nearly as much. Sure, that hurt a little, but he ignored it, what did he care?

_I don't care._ He would say.

But as another day rolled onto the horizon, he found himself getting a little more scared. Scared Terra wouldn't want to come back, why would she after all? She would want to stay with the people she called her family, tucked up in their cozy tower, warm supper every night, she couldn't crime fight anymore, but what was to stop her from just living there? Quietly soaking up all the things that life had to offer.

Red X scoffed with disgust. Shaking his head as he threw his body around and kicked the punching bag a new sear through it. She didn't want this life anyways, she didn't like what he did, she didn't like him; the way he thought or acted. She had a chance for her perfect life again- Red X expected, and feared that she would take it.

He stopped, touching the bag to make it stop swinging and screaming on its hinges as he stared lost in thought. Coming to terms with his odd emotions was a new thing, and he felt he had little choice but to just accept them as they where or else feel the strange burn in his gut from self denial. He normally was good at self-denial; it was actually a very easy thing for him to swim into, but not this time, not this situation, not Terra.

And it pissed him off.

Red X hit the bag again, watching it swing off its hinges with a loud CLANK before flopping to the floor with a heavy thud. He chuckled at it, glad to see it destroyed in his own little morbid way, before turning to the entrance. Under the mask, his eyes narrowed as he grinned mockingly. His demeanor changed quickly, fluently, Red X came back, and pushed Alex back down, tucking him away for a different time; if he allowed another time.

"Hey! Joey, no see, eh? What've you been up to?" Red X strolled over with a easy stride, throwing his arm around Jericho's shoulders as Ravager rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Sitting on your mountain, playing guitar I heard humor. Sounds a little gay to me, but hey-" Red X lifted his spare hand and shrugged it in the air. "That's just me buddy. Nice hair by the way."

Jericho gave him a deep glare before throwing X's arm from his neck and turning away, soon then walking off in that direction.

"Okay!" Red X called. "See you later too!"

"Do you have to do that?" Ravager ask, lifting her brow as she crossed her arms, giving X an annoyed look.

"Do what?"

"C'mon, we're lucky he's even here, we'll be luckier if he stays." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Speak for yourself." Red X tilted his head for a minute, then looked to where Jericho had left down the hall. "Personally, I don't think he likes me very much- OUCH!" Red X hissed the last bit as Ravager harshly swatted the back of his head.

"Don't make him any madder than he already is," Ravager hissed at X, her brows narrowing like a snakes towards him.

Red X just shrugged anyways though, rolling his shoulders back as he looked around, then turned back to Ravager with a slightly different tone. "I'm going to go, I should be back in a day or two, think you can keep Slade out of my nerves that long?"

Ravager lifted her expression into a questioning one at him. "Where are you going?" She paused, a sly little grin wetted to her lips as she gave him a squint-eyed look. "Oooh, about Terra, eh?"

Red X stared at her blankly, shrugging his shoulders, before walking down the hall.

--

--

Her heart felt like it was starting to thud in her throat. No matter how hard she tried to swallow it, it wouldn't go away. She tried drinking it down with everything from water to orange juice, tried shoving food down her throat, and even rubbed it occasionally, but the lump was still there, the thudding and rumbling of her worry and self conscience.

Terra skirted around the construction zone, staring briefly at the tarp that was draped over the opening in the wall, where the man had broken in two days ago- the same man no one had heard of since, or spotted. She knew Robin was frustrated, and had stuffed himself up in his evidence room for hours at a time. He was there now, and the others were busy with their usual work.

She had been planning this night for awhile… but her fingers where shaking horribly, her guilt fueling her paranoia as she looked over her shoulder constantly. She had started stuffing herself away from the others for longer periods of time over the past few days, they were already less use to her presence, and with her now keeping to her room most of the time, she started to drift. Beast Boy hadn't come after her, hadn't spoken to her except when to be polite, or give a friendly answer to a question.

Terra was lonely all over again, she felt the drape of no one else but her own being; and she didn't like who she was stuck with. She hated being alone, she hated it with a passion; the coldness with no warmth to protect her from was so empty and worthless. She longed for company again, and though it was her fault, Beast Boy was no longer able to give her that company, she missed his jokes, his presence, his hugs, she missed having him as her best friend if nothing else. Terra was longing for that special company again, and the more she tried to think on it, the more she wanted to just go back to X, to try and make up for their fights and feel his company there.

But she couldn't go back without something, and tonight she was going to attain it, Robin's suit case was her target, and it made her tremble to think on, but Terra was longing for a close friendship, she needed it, craved it, and out of selfish desire was working towards it.

Terra turned the hallway corner, soon stopping then as she came to Robin's room. She looked at it, before puffing her chest and breathing inwards with a quick gasp of breath. Gathering her courage, Terra lifted her hand and gently knocked on the door. No one answered. She looked around, finding herself alone, she sucked in her breath and pressed the door open slightly, peeking in and looking around the dark room. No one was inside either, so she quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind her she didn't dare turn the lights on. Terra didn't fear the camera's, they were mostly offline, she had seen to that with a guilty conscience.

Terra tried hurrying through her task, feeling the pounding in her throat all over again. She gulped, but it only hurt. Her fingers fumbled, as she tried to get a grip over herself. She softly went through boxes and drawers, pushing past everything that wasn't what she was looking for, before carefully putting it in the exact same place it had been. For a moment, the geomancer feared that the case wasn't even in here, her mind was racing, she was out of practice in these things… though if that was a good or bad thing she wasn't sure right now.

Sitting back, the girl forced herself to take a deep breath, calming herself slightly, as her nerves where still on haywire. She looked around, trying to think like Robin as her brows furrowed in thought, sitting on her knees she thought harder, biting her bottom lip as her hands pattered on her lap nervously.

She crawled to his closet, opening it and then pushing herself in, still on all fours. She looked around, standing up and going through the shelves and the top drawers before humming a short grunt of frustration. An idea came to her, and Terra blinked and fell back to the floor, running her hands over it before she pulled the carpet from the edge of the closet, and a small grin came over her face. She shivered, pulling the carpet back further to reveal a small latch. She opened it, dust puffed out at her and she forced herself to bite back a cough.

But there it was, slightly covered in dust, but the case was there. Silver with the infamous R symbol on the front. She bit back a moan of protest, cringing her eyes shut as she trembled and reached into the small opening, pulling the case out and closing the latch.

She had just set the case beside her lap and had pulled the carpet back when she heard voices outside the room. Terra's eyes went wide for a moment as she snatched the case up into her arms and pushed her back to the far end of the closet, past the numerous uniforms as if they could hide her completely. She heard the door open and cringed her eyes closed, biting another moan as she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Fine." Robin's voice came, louder now that the door was open. "You can look in here, but I don't think the cat got in here."

"We've looked everywhere else!" Allen cried, she could tell he was walking inside as well. "There was fur on Silkie's mouth, if I can't find Poe, then I'm gonna kill that bug!"

"Good luck with that." Robin said boredly, his voice wasn't moving, so Terra assumed he was standing in the doorway. She could envision him, arms crossed, leaning on the frame as he waited impatiently for the search to end.

A small 'meow' caught her attention. Terra blinked, looking to the far other end of the closet with some chore of movement, lifting a few pant legs to see yellow eyes looking back at her. Her own eyes went wide all over again as she stared at Poe, who stared right back, purring he started stalking closer to her.

Terra felt panic. "No no no, go away Marshmallow." She whispered her own little name for him. "Shoo!" She hissed in the lowest possible voice. "Poey, please." Terra tried begging, but the cat only stopped a few arm lengths from her, purring as he licked his paw and cleaned himself. "They're going to find us Poe-Poe," she moaned to him, trying to lean as far away as she could.

"Meow."

"No, shhh." She hissed.

"Meow?"

"No." She moaned again, throwing her hands to her lips as she heard someone walk closer to the closet.

"Did you hear that?" Allen asked, walking towards the closet.

At hearing his owner's voice, Poe purred louder, arching his back up and brushing around Robin's uniforms as he let out a couple more loud meow's. Terra shuddered as far back as she could as she saw the light reach into the closet as the door opened.

She went into instinctive mode; she cleared her mind of all thoughts, thinking on nothing, bleak, nothing. Not trying too hard, not to give away her brain patterns to someone mentally sensitive. Allen peeked his head into the closet, but she couldn't see him past the uniforms, she held her breath, watching as Poe skirted out towards Allen, bounding up into the boys arms and purring so loud Terra could still hear it.

"Phew… I was starting to think you'd been lunch." Allen laughed, turning away from the closet, leaving it open as he cradled Poe out of the room. Terra listened as Robin's footsteps followed, not daring to even breath until she could hold it no longer.

All at once she let her breath exhale in a sudden whoosh as she hung her shoulders and dipped her chin, fighting back the guilty tears, she shook her head, hugging the case to her chest as she crawled to the edge of the closet, seeing no one in the room; she exited it and stood in the dark room.

She looked around, trembling with weak legs before she saw the window in Robin's room, sighing, she made a deadbolt for it, knowing it to be her quickest answer. Before she vaulted from it, she looked over her shoulder, her lip pushing up against the other as she hoped Beast Boy got her note.

Shaking her head, Terra jumped from the window, feeling the rush of air swirling around her, before her eyes glowed calmly and the earth rose to her need.

She got to land as quick as possible, throwing her chunk of earth into the lake, not watching as it splashed with high waves behind her as she threw herself headlong into the woods. The back path Ravager had shown her, Terra remembered it, she pumped herself faster, sawing on her bottom lip.

Voices, so many of them, in her head, she heard them, she wished them away, but they would not be silenced by something so weak as her self-will. They slithered like venom, she heard the accusations, she knew them to be true. Once a traitor always a traitor. There was no greater good, she chose the wrong path, she had to of, this didn't feel right, this didn't' feel like she was helping anyone. She was so alone, even now, so lonely, so broken, so much in need. Where was her knight to save her? Did she have one? She didn't deserve one. She didn't deserve anything, the Titan's were beyond her treachery in all ways; she wasn't even fit to be spit at. She wasn't helping anyone.

She ran harder.

_You had a chance to get out of trouble. You had a chance to mend it all. Look at you now. Chasing X of all people, what for? He can't offer you anything. Slade's promises are empty, your empty. You're worthless, helpless, and now friendless for sure. Good going, aren't you just the little hero to save the day? Ruin this chance too, ruin it all. You ruined your family, you ruined your chance to be the good girl, you ruined your chance to help people, and now you're going to ruin any chance of having friends, any chance of having a family again. Good going. _

"STOP IT!" Terra stopped, screamed, and with an all her might, threw the box as far as she possible could. She sobbed loudly, crumbling to her knees as the case clunked against the dirt then stopped not far from her, shining in the moonlight as she buried her face into her palms and cried to herself. Blond hair falling around her, broken symbols fragmented to the floor, she hunched her back and bent down lower to the ground, feeling the beckoning power of it reach for her. But it didn't offer safety of comfort either, and she pulled back away.

"What were you thinking?" She sobbed to herself, lifting her eyes from her palms, her hands still covering her lower face as she stared shakily towards the case. "You weren't. You stupid- stupid." She shook her head over and over again, feeling her hair slash against her skin.

For a long time, Terra sat there, drowning in her own self pity, her own sight of her own being. The vision of what she saw of herself now in full, it was downing to her, it hurt, the pain was scraping up against her insides, then clawing back down with un-cut claws.

As she calmed herself down; Terra looked to the case, disgusted with it, and what she was making it stand for. But as she sat in the woods, feeling alone for all but the inner demons inside her, she felt curiosity. What was she risking her immortality with the Titan's for? What was so good, so evil, so everything that she was putting herself in a place that there was little to no chance of going back from. A final choice, to where she was condemned by her own fate, by the sadistic guardian angels that scorned around her.

Her face twisted. She had tossed the case far, it was sitting there, gleaming, silver, and in the light it was a shadow against its shell. But she had to know, what was in it?

Crawling on all fours, Terra left the shade of the pine trees, and collected herself to the clearing. She stopped, sitting on her knee's as her hands reached and cradled Robin's case in her lap uneasily.

She stifled. "I have to know." She whispered. Without redemption, she had nothing left but the bleakness of living between it all. What did she really trade her life for? Closing her eyes and tilting her head up, Terra opened her mouth, letting the inside of her mouth feel the cold air as her fingers opened the case. The un-oiled hinged cried out, and she opened her eyes and looked down.

Papers, stacked neatly, but unorganized; Terra cringed her face, her brows creasing as she started slowly, her fingers fishing around, scanning the papers briefly, before she started moving faster.

Most of it looked like portfolios, some of it was records, miscellaneous things, but one caught her eye. Terra stopped, her hands pausing, her eyes blinking twice, and then she pulled the gathering of paper held by staples out from the rest of the pile. Both hands gripped the portfolio, and without the support, the case fell backwards from her lap. She stiffed another sob, still trying to keep herself calm as her chest heaved, and she reached and pulled the tears from her face with her sleeve before her lowered eyes looked to the papers with fresh vision.

The picture looked so familiar. It was a younger boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen. He had sharp features, but a strong jaw he had yet to grow into. His brown eyes looked stormed, something brewed within his soul. Shaggy brown hair scattered his golden-tan face, deep shadows dark under his eyes and pointed nose. Terra frowned open mouth, scanning the paper until she found a name.

"William Alexander DeFarge." She whispered as her heart began to race as she became excited with an inhuman thrill. Her eyes swarmed again, before she came to a birth date. Adding the numbers, the boy in the picture would be either 17 or 18 this year. Terra stopped, feeling something freeze in her blood as her blue eyes turned back to the picture. The brown eyes and hair where common things, but the young boy held one thing that set him apart, one thing that she could only say belonged to one person she knew of, the sharp and thin scar running across his face.

She knew who she was looking at… it was Red X.

* * *

13 PAGES BBY! OH YEAH

MAUAUA! Elie, you told me to update soon, so I did. Like, right after you posted that review, LMAO! Actually that was just really good timing on your part- I finished this soooooooo quick O_o

Confession though; I had most of this written out. All I had to do was glue the scenes together. The next chapter will be much the same, so if another fast update comes up, thats why. I have from this point on, pretty much planned out to the detail, so the chapters should start getting easier for me, therefor quicker for updates ;D!

I hope this wasn't rushed, and that I played Jericho right. I've never played him before as long as I can remember, so I'm trying really hard. I had to evolve him a little for this story, and do more of his comic-book self then the cartoon. Thus the sword... otherwise he would not have fit in well. Please let me know what you guys thought of this!! I have a bad feeling I totally screwed Terra up in this chapter somehow... I don't know, please help, LOL.

And oh boy -rubs hands together- X's full name is shown, time for the ultimate drama to really start -evillaughter-


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

_Chapter Thirty Six:_

A million questions hit her mind like hammer to nails. The driving sensation hurt and was unbearable by her own anxiety. Terra shivered, trembled, lowering the paper as she scanned it over and over, flipping pages and daring herself to read it. But why did Robin have this information? Did he know who Red X was all along? Did he know who this boy was these days? Did he not know who 'Alex' had grown into? How did he get this profile? How long had he had it? For what purposes?

Terra flipped the page, but what it held shocked her. She flipped the page sideways to get a better look… but it was a Death Certificate in two separate translations.

"X what kind of mess did you get yourself into?" She muttered under her breath, feeling something like a ghost float within her as she sighed quietly. The first one she was able to make out it was in Spanish, the second was English. She read the dates on it, frowning in confusion as it dated the death of the boy only a few years ago, around the same time she had fallen victim to the volcano two years ago. There was a more updated picture of him there; she could tell it was more recent; it looked closer to what he looked like now… though his growth was obvious to her now. Flipping the next page as it seemed to intrigue her.

_C.O.D appears to be internal bleeding, gang beating is suspect. No evidence found, body was handed over to U.S. officials who conducted own investigation, no charges were filed. Parents are deceased, no other family found; body was given to the state for proper burial. _

_All leads on the boy are dead._

Terra stopped. Blinking, she looked up from the paper, and then scanned it again. This was an American reporter's note from the looks of it, like a rough draft before the actual publishing. But they must have found him dead… he couldn't be Red X then, could he? Unless it had been staged; but that seemed a little out of reach for a young teen boy to think up; let along execute. With that question, she wondered what he was doing outside the states, by the occasional Spanish writing on some of the papers, she knew he had to have been down in Mexico, what for, escaped her, but for whatever reason, seemed to have landed him in deeper trouble. Terra's brows furrowed, as she tried thinking a little harder on it, feeling even more guilty for looking at such information without X's consent, but it was impossible to resist.

She stopped again, this time, a dawning horror placed upon her face. Why did Slade want this case? He had to know that valuable information was in here… he wanted Red X, he had too. He wanted this information on him, information on probably a lot of things Slade shouldn't see. She didn't know what she had been expecting to find in this… maybe some type of stupid new weapon, somehow… handing a weapon into Slade's hands, was less horrifying then handing over her best friend.

That thought made her think for a moment, frowning and eyes drawing to the side. _Best friend?_

Terra shook her head as she slammed the papers back into the case before grabbing all the scattered papers that had fallen and jammed them back into the case and closed the lid eagerly. Her fingers fumbled as she locked the lid closed and scooped it into her arms, pushing herself to her feat and making a dead long run back for Titan's tower, to return what she had taken.

_Maybe…_ maybe if she hurried, it wouldn't be too late, maybe Robin wouldn't notice for a little longer, yeah, she could still make it. She had time.

Terra had been amazed how far she had actually ran from the tower, she dodged brush and tree branches, feeling thistles scrape against her skin with long and drawing claws. The pain was no amount to her, it was pathetic, nothing compared to the ache she had grown accustomed to the wedge between her heart and chest bone. The thudding, the heavy and swollen lump of ache that she had rarely been able to leave behind without Beast Boy; she forced herself to stop that right away, cut off the train of thought before the pain grew.

She hadn't made it far, before she felt a strong hand grab her from behind her wrap around her mouth and yank her backwards. Terra let out a breathless gasp as she was thrown to the ground, the case falling from her hands as it thumped against the ground. Her body was scraped across the ground, she felt the dirt push up around her and smear itself over her shorts and bare legs, before she was drawn up, back against a muscular chest. She wiggled and made noises of protest, feeling the body behind her as she bumped up against him. Her eyes narrowed, looking down at the black glove, she opened her mouth and bit into his palm the best she could, feeling hard flesh under the glove push up against her teeth.

"OUCH!" Red X hissed, drawing from her.

Terra turned around, sitting on her knees. "You need to find a better way to get my attention." She snapped, wiping the saliva from the corners of her mouth, before her face softened. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny," X said, cradling his hand as if it had really hurt him while giving her a slanted look. "I was going to ask you the exact same thing."

Terra shook her head. "I don't have time for this." She muttered, not able to yell at him like she wanted, instead she looked at him from the corner of her eye, frowning softly before turning back to the case. Red X fell quiet, following her look; she could tell his face dropped as he looked at the silver case as well. There was then a long and drawn quiet, the woods she had been fleeing too turned gloomy, the moon paled, the air heavier and harder to breathe. Terra shifted without comfort, sitting down further on the ground as she returned her look to X.

"Did you open it?" He asked her; without looking towards her.

Terra shivered. "Yes." She frowned quickly, feeling as if that could have been the wrong answer. " I o-only looked at a few pages."

"What'd you see?"

She looked at him again, looking over his slightly hunched form, his cape draped around his body, his arms peeking out and held at his chest, the inhuman mask that tried hard to do its job and keep the outside world away, to keep the keeper away from infection. Terra felt her face soften further, her eyes lifting to his face. "A dead man."

Red X nodded stiffly, she thought she could see his mask crease into a grin.

Suddenly, she felt she had a brand new problem on her hands, the Titan's drifted to the side of her thought, staring at X, she held him in front, the craving to know more about him, to know what he was about, because perhaps those answers could bring answers to her own questions about him. Terra glanced nervously towards Titan's tower, anxiety was building in her chest, but she looked back to X, frowning, she couldn't help but stare at him a little longer. If the Titan's rejected her- in which they had ever right –then he was the only person she had left, the world was a vast and empty place, even if she ever did fit back into the Titan's, she knew she didn't belong there, she may have denied the fact many times, but both law and moral said she wasn't allowed there. Now with Beast Boy's distance, she felt herself sinking deeper in the pit she had dug around, her own collapses; she was weak without her foundation. Terra stiffened. "I want to know what happened."

The thief blinked, looking to her as if offended and surprised at the same time. "What?" He lifted his brow up. "No." He said simply.

But Terra narrowed her eyes at him, shooting to her feet as she scooped the case up into her arms. "Tell me," she hissed. "Or I'm taking this back, and staying there. I-… I got enough time, before anyone finds out… but I'm not going to keep pretending I don't care, X," her face threatened to soften, for a minute he saw her weakness. "I don't _want _to keep pretending…"

Red X stared at her for a long time, she didn't know if he was conflicted, or just confused, or if he would walk away from her. One could never tell with him, it was always one way before a U turn into another, she didn't know what to expect since she was calling for him to put his own trust into her, she was calling for him to let her see his barriers again, deeper this time, like she would willing let him see. She called for an even fairness of their trust, but she didn't know if he was ready for such a thing, it was too late to take words back, if he wasn't ready to take the step, she knew he wouldn't.

"Alex." Terra whispered, her face frowning as her eyes trembled towards him. "I put everything at stake for this thing," she muttered, pulling the case out and looking down at it as she shook. "I traded everything I ever had… everyone that ever loved me with and without all my faults…" she tilted her head to the side a moment, hair pooling over her shoulders, in silky layers before melting around her face. She remembered he was the only thing running through her mind as she first grabbed Robin's case in her hands, fleeing the tower like a criminal, she had been thinking how much she wanted any kind of comfort Red X could offer.

"Everything…. For you." She raised her eyes back to his face, not blinking as her lips stayed in a little frown. "Yeah… a little bit of it was selfish I guess… I guess I had myself in mind too… I-… I wanted to be around you again… I can't explain it. Believe me, I hate you too… but at the same time … you know."

Red X turned away from her, staring off into the woods for a long minute, he shifted his weight, as if ready to stand and leave; Terra held her breath, watching him with large eyes. He moved his hand to his face, tugging the mask off, she then could see the expression on his face, his eyes half closed, staring deeply into nothing, his lips straight, almost frowning, his brows tilted in a somber look.

"Sit down." He muttered, shifting his eyes past her to the other side, as if he wanted to look at her, but couldn't quite do it. Terra blinked, her shoulders loosening as she took a few steps closer to him, sitting down towards his side, cradling the case in her lap as she hunched her back, leaning closer towards him even as he arched farther from her. "It's a long story." He mumbled further, but Terra shrugged, biting back her tongue as she considered telling him 'never mind.'

When he started talking, she shivered, listening closely, she knew he wouldn't repeat himself, and likely would never tell the story again, listening to him speak without the mask on for longer periods of time, she heard an accent rise in his voice, but she was too busy listening to the story to pay it more attention other than recognition.

--

--

He remembered what his mother had told him about herself. Her parents had moved to the states from Mexico not long before she was born, after she had grown they moved back, glad to see her going off to a good college with a promising future. The young woman had fallen in love with the American culture and way of life, and was more than happy to stay. When she was still young, Liz (as her nick name had always been, he had never known her original name) had never been one much for men until she met Wade DeFarge, at the time he still had some sanity, X remembered his mother talking about how they met at a party, how she had been 'swept off her feet' by him, and after a month or two of dating, swore he loved her. X had never believed his mothers claims, but he guessed that was beside the point. They got married right before he was born.

He had stopped listening to his mom's stories after awhile, growing bored of her trying to humanize the man who slowly stopped ever coming home. X hadn't cared too much; he would just shrug as a little boy when he mother said they were eating alone that night.

His mother had always been from the start; positive and attentive to her only child. She made him memorize her cell number, his address (which changed with every other move) and every route home she could find from the time he first started talking. Liz had even been especially happy to see her son work at learning a little bit of her native tongue later on. He had picked his nick name up early in life, even being little; he knew the choice between getting called "Alex" or "Willy" on a regular basis was a no-brainer.

When he started school, and after he managed to wiggle away from his mother's constant attention, he found it wasn't nearly as hard as she kept trying to tell him it would be. He fit in with most kids, and those he didn't, he would beat up. Alex had always been a bit aggressive, he guessed it came from his father, his mother was too passive.

He could remember the first thing he stole. After school, waiting for his mother to come pick him up from the playground not far from the school house, he had been hanging there on the jungle gym when he saw a toy, the action figure was cool, and he wanted it. That was all the five year old could think about, how much he wanted that army-action figure. He remembered the selfish feeling, and enjoying it, grinning, and decidedly taking it with a stealthily little sneak past. He had been caught, of course, he remembered being mad at giving it back, but he remembered enjoying feeling that surge through his young veins. Of course he had been too young then to know what it was, what it meant, what it could lead too.

He hadn't been a bad kid, he remembered going to church with his mom twice a week, sometimes for Sunday night services, he remembered loving all the attention he got from the other people, he was the star for a little bit, getting the attention he was used to getting from his mother, now from more people. He had been cute, short for his age, lanky, his mothers brown hair, but his father's red highlights. Chocolate eyes stared out from the mass of wavy locks, a wirily little grin always on his round face.

A year passed, another year of his father popping in every now and then, spending time with Liz then leaving again, every time he came and left a little different, Alex had seen a change start to take over his father, and heard his father talk occasionally about his brother, but the boy would just look away and go back to doing something else. He had found one of his father's guns before, it was unlike any other gun; it was big, heavy, and loaded to the full. Alex had been amazed by it, and his father had laughed at his interested before showing the weapon off- the most attention he had ever given him. The little boy never thought to wonder, what his father would be doing with such a weapon, why would it occur to a child?

Alex liked making things, he liked using his hands, he had never been a couch potato, he loved playing with blocks and play-dough, as he grew older, he turned to more mechanic like things, building all kinds of weird things. His mother was proud, she told him so a few times, but she too was changing, he saw it in her eyes, he saw the paleness slowly taking her over.

They had moved again, the apartment was smaller. Alex hadn't cared, even when he started another school. He was still young, maybe twelve… he couldn't remember. He started getting in trouble, he remembered he stole a lot of things from stores at first, they were easy. But then it got too easy, he needed a challenge, at night he would go out with friends and break into other houses. They had gotten caught once, he remembered his best friends bailing on him, he sat in jail by himself, head tilted, eyes staring down at his palms as he waited those long horrible minutes until his mother came to pick him up. Nothing had been stolen yet, or damaged, no files where charged, he went home.

His mother didn't speak to him, she was upset, and he had stared out the window the whole time, watching the early morning sun start to come up slowly. It had been a Saturday morning, so he didn't have school. He stayed in his room, Liz tried to come up and talk to him a few times, but he didn't say anything, she tried telling him that she wouldn't be mad at him anymore if he promised not to do it again, but he was more angry than ashamed. When Alex looked into his mother's eyes, he hated seeing her upset, so nodded and let her believe he was sorry. When she left, he had plotted revenge on the little _bastardo's _who had betrayed him. The rage that flowed in his young veins was furious, his growing body didn't know how to handle to emotion, so when he got the chance, he jumped his three friends.

He remembered winning that fight, and never talked to them again, but indulging himself back into his favorite pastime. It started out as just something he did for fun; he loved the feeling of excitement every time he snuck into someone else's place, and went through their things. For awhile, he was perfectly content that way, in and out, not getting any notice, just taking what he wanted, when he wanted it, sometimes even in daylight if he was feeling especially daring.

The next time they went to church, he sat in the back phew with his mother, staring blankly at the choir, blinking at it, hanging his shoulders.

Then a turning point reached limit, he came home from school, threw his book bag to the floor carelessly and walked around the stair way and into the living room, five steps later stopping at the dining room entrance. His mother sat at the table, hunched over, head bowed and face cupped into her palms. He frowned, never seeing her cry before, he blinked, not sure what to do. As she sobbed, Alex backed away, quietly with his inherited shiekness, sneaking up the stairs until he was called for dinner.

His father never came back, but Alex couldn't say he really cared himself; he did care how his mother started to drain away however. They moved again, a one bedroom apartment, he volunteered to just sleep on the couch, arguing with his mother that that way he got the T.V. to convince her to take the bedroom for herself.

Liz stopped giving him as much attention. It stated out slowly, at first she stopped noticing his grades unless they were great- which was rare. Then she stopped going to the few sport games he showed up for, but he got kicked off the team soon anyways, so it didn't matter. She stopped making supper, then stopped eating. Alex remembered when he first walked in on her smoking the little white cigarette. She hadn't taken notice of him other than a small smile before turning back away. Her cell phone had been broken by her side on her bed, it looked like she had smashed it, he saw his grandparents phone number next to it, and frowned before leaving his mother alone. Over-due bills scattered over the coffee table, he fingered through them, giving them a considerate look before somberly deciding to take care of them himself later.

Getting a job didn't really occur to him, he did things his way, and he never took orders. He had been suspended from school a number of times for that attitude, but with his mothers growing passive depression, and his own things to do, it generally went unnoticed. Alex got most of the bills paid most of the time, his mother took a second job for a little while, and it looked like she was getting better. She talked to him; he remembered they spent one night on the couch watching television together. She had wrapped her bony arms around his shoulders and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head and commenting how cute his hair was, how he looked so much like his father.

Things got worse soon after. Liz took a downturn, she started the drugs again and soon then Alex would kick bottles around over the apartment. He remembered the anger he had for her then, watching her sit on her days off and do nothing but stare numbly at the wall, smoking another hit with slow movements.

On his mother's request, he went to church with her again the next week. He felt the anger still pulsing in him, his eyes dark, and his hair un-brushed, his jeans dirty as he kept his hands stuffed in the pockets. He had looked up at the ceiling, his brows narrowing, lips scowling. Why was he here? If there was a God, what did he care? He didn't serve anyone, and certainly not anyone who didn't look out for him.

Alex had stood up, and left the church with a slam of the door. It had been the last time either him or Liz had gone to church.

The days passed, his mother started bringing home her 'friends' which usually consisted of a few girls and a guy or two. The house started getting loud, he didn't like it, and it annoyed him. Alex was growing more secluded. He got in a fight with one of the guys once; Alex had told him to watch where he was going, and threatened to kick his ass if he didn't. The man, half drunk, had taken the challenge and the two had duked it out, and though Alex was young, it ended with the man passed out with a concussion, a broken coffee table, shattered beer bottle, and a bloody lip on Alex's part.

Liz had stayed up and cleaned her boys face with a wet rag. Staring at him somberly, he kept trying to escape her eyes as she gently washed the blood from his face. Afterwards, she had grabbed his chin softly and made him face her before she kissed his forehead and sent him to bed.

It was the last time she ever kissed him.

He committed more thefts soon after, but he was craving attention, he felt like that now that his mother couldn't give it to him, someone else had too. So he got it, he took more risky theft 'missions' breaking in during work hours, or while people where home, sometimes purposely getting caught, just so he could break out and run off, usually laughing that they couldn't hold him. It became his addiction, it was fun, freeing, when he was stealing, he was doing something, he was thinking up new ways to do new things. It was hilarious to see just how much one boy could get away with; which was a surprising amount.

Sometimes he stopped going home, he didn't want to be there, his mother hardly ever recognized him anymore, and vice versa. So he'd hang out with a friend for a little while, not that they were real friends… he hadn't had any of those for awhile.

One day he went home after being gone for a period of days, another school suspension note in hand, he stared at it blankly, grumbling, before shoving the principles letter in his pocket and barging into the small apartment. He saw his mother passed out on the couch, an old cigarette in the ashtray, the television on low. He sighed, walking past her towards the kitchen, grabbing the last Pepsi from the fridge and walking over to where she was, when he noticed the pale complexion on her face. His brows furrowed, as he called her name. When she didn't answer, he moved to shake her awake, he remembered recoiling quickly at the cold, sticky feel to her skin, the soda falling from his hands as it exploded all over the room, his eyes wide as he backed away, noticing the gun shot in her chest, it had been hidden to him at first, and then the shock startled him beyond words.

After his mother's death, he hadn't stuck around long enough to even find out where she was buried. He had left quickly, leaving one phone call to the police before taking everything he could find in the house that would identify him, and left. He had skirted around his apartment building and listened to the investigators talk quietly. He always had heightened senses, beyond most people, and heard them easily. They said something about the 'victim' seemed to owe drug money to Zucco's group, and that he was suspect, then they started asking about her son, and he quickly made another getaway. He hopped a bus- easy –and made it out of town.

Went back to stealing for a little while, but the thrill was dying in him, he felt it passing away as depression threatened to take over. He didn't bother remembering all those long days.

He heard of a circus not far from him, knowing tourists where easy targets, Alex went there. He had tried to pick pocket one of the workers, he remembered getting caught though, his eyes going wide for a minute as he snarled and yanked his hand back away.

The man had asked his name, and Alex had refused, until the man gave him the wallet back, saying there was only a couple dollars in it. After that, the boy hung around a little longer, and the man and his wife took a liking to him, it felt weird, odd, having two adults look after him, they took him in, and he found out they had a son.

Dick Grayson and Alex DeFarge, two very unlikely friends, but names met little too two young boys with hardily anything else to do. And the following months did something to heal him, he had three meals a day, he had a friend, and two people that actually cared about him, it was a warm feeling. One he couldn't savor long enough.

What happened to the Flying Graysons was history, but no one remembered the boy fleeing from the tent skirt. Burning in rage, rage that fed off of fear, and even for the child, loneliness, like an opening tomb stone, musty, hard to breath- his heart seemed to be taking another spiral downward. He had watched as Dick was taken into a home, he didn't know who, or where, but Alex ran back to the road right away, hoping he would find something to cure the burn in his chest, the lodge in his throat, the swelling emptiness that was threatening to overcome him completely. No matter how far he ran however, Anthony 'Tony' Zucco's name stayed imprinted in his mind like a chiseled message of pure and unedited hate.

It had been a year or two he was by himself, going here and there, wherever he could find something to do. It had been a cold night, he was huddled boredly in an alleyway, watching the rain fall in sheets with a somber look. A man walked into the alley way, Alex had then watched him carefully, the man then stopped in front of the boy, a heavy trench coat covered his body. White hair pulled back in a pony tail, a white beard over his face, he looked down at the boy with a easy smile.

"William," he said, before turning a shoulder, his grin falling. "Come, your room is ready."

Alex had blinked, dumbfounded, but the young thief felt his stomach churn, and shrugged, having nothing to lose, he followed out of curiosity. He was led into a large house, bigger than any he had ever broken into, let alone stayed in. He had looked to the stairway just in time to see a girl his age, white hair fluttering around her shoulders as she flaunted from the hall to a room. He had raised his brow up at her, curious, but patient. It wasn't until later the evening that he saw her again over dinner, he found it interesting how wirily, yet downhearted she was, as if her personalities where taking turns.

He asked the man how he knew him, why he had brought him here. The man had studied him carefully, before telling him to wait until the morning; that everything would be explained then.

--

--

Terra blinked, waiting, but he wasn't going on any further. "Well?" She asked, feeling her voice breathlessly leave her as she nudged closer to him.

"I don't want to say any more." X muttered, she saw the spirit leaving his face. "Not now."

She sat back, stunned at the sudden halt in the story she had been listening to closely too. Red X looked faded, his eyes where dreary, his lips set loosely above his curved chin, she felt something ache at seeing such an expression on what she could have sworn was an invincible person. She bit her lip, looking away, dropping the case, before throwing herself at X, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and digging her face into the warm crevice of his neck.

"I'm sorry I looked in the case… it-it wasn't my place to read your files, I-…" she felt her depression fall over her again. "I'm sorry." Her eyes closed as she felt his arms around her back, her face nuzzled into the side of hers, she trembled, and felt a small bit of warmth.

"I've never told anyone else." He muttered in her ear, along with his warm breath caressing her skin, she felt his uneasiness. "Anything… any of that… nobody."

Terra tried to reel herself back in, lifting her face up closer to his chin, seeing only a glimpse of his face past her hair. "So…" she sniffed. Beast Boy had always said jokes made things easier to swallow; she thought she'd give it a try. "Am I like… your therapist… or something?"

"The idea of a therapist." He started. "Is to make me less crazy, you're fired."

Terra couldn't help but chuckle a little. She quieted down a little, frowning again, but letting herself hide for just a second. "Why'd you stop… the story, why there?" She asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

"You're not ready to know yet."

"Me, or you?"

"Both."

They were both quiet for a moment, Terra in a thankful amazement she had learned as much as she did, and Red X himself in a spiraled emotion wondering what it was that possessed him to tell half the tale of someone he was trying to keep buried. She ran her fingers between them, the soft tips caressing his chest with gentle up and down movements as the back of her hand occasionally bumped against her own stomach and chest from the proximity, for just a minute, she fancied what his skin would feel like under her own, without the suit to be stuck between her fingers and his knotted muscled skin. The thought was gone almost as soon as she thought up as she felt a little blush brush against her cheeks for thinking of anything like that in the first place.

Terra sighed, pulling away, her head tilted down. Now that she wasn't alone, she had someone here with her…. Terra felt better, thought easier. She eased herself into a calmer state and hung her shoulders loosely around her chest, soaking up Red X's company as she was used to. She knew she had to get her things in order, her priorities, but choosing between the closest person she had right now, and the family that had shown her so much kindness; was unfair, brutal and tearing to think on. Terra tried to reason how to compromise between them, she calmed her mind and thought; there had to be a reason Slade wanted this case, some other reason she wasn't seeing. She needed to use that brain she had been given, and stop jumping to so many conclusions, more than just her life could hang on it

"X…" She muttered, eyes drawing up to him for a moment, finding his she felt her stomach churn. "Why does Slade want this case so badly?"

--

--

Red X studied her; he wasn't sure how he wanted to answer. He was torn between her and his own selfish wishes. He knew well, that if he told her the truth, the motives behind Slade's placement of her she wouldn't come back to the base. Something in him wanted to tell her the truth though, it longed too, but his old ways died hard, he was committed to them, committed to himself in a much deeper fashion.

"I don't know." He said dryly, holding her eyes in his as she studied him.

"Why are you willing to let him see these things?" She tapped the case with her finger tips. "This information, it's you… why don't you care?" She was trying to trap him into an answer; Red X felt something in his chest squirm uneasily, before he regained his control, the reigning to his self preservation as he lifted his chin, daunting her with his look.

"It makes no difference to me." He said simply. "That person is dead, you saw the paper yourself." With that he tugged his mask back over his chin, the skull face overtaking his own, he felt the protection, and the air circulation in the mask began to work, he breathed a few times to test them, and then settled as Terra stared at him emptily.

"I'll never understand you." She whispered, shaking her head softly as she looked away towards the tower. Some part of him, the hidden, felt thankful for her words. "I'll take the case to Slade…" she muttered, brows furrowing. "After that, I'm going back to the Titans."

Red X raised his brow towards her. "You know they're not going to let you back in."

"I know." She whispered, hanging her head. "But I will also know a lot more," she lifted her chin, eyes darkly looking towards him as tears started gathering in the corners. "Slade's recruiting people… he wants information… he says something big is going to happen… and some part in me believes him. He'll tell me what it is that's such a threat." Her eyes grew a stormy brew over them, one he wasn't sure he had seen before. "One way or another." She hissed the words under her breath. "Those two people that followed us; they have to be Huffman's, and if not him, someone else. The guy who attacked Ravager, I think they're on the same side." Her voice was growing hoarse. "I need to tell the Titan's what I know, show them the base if it's still there."

"After that?" Red X was thankful that the mask's dilution to his voice kept the broken tone of his words hidden.

"They'll do what they have too." She sighed heavily, hanging her chin, hair falling around her face in a curtain. "And I'll take it willingly." He could see the fear in her eyes, fear of what her friends could dish out, justice or beyond, he saw then; that if they wanted to hurt her, she would let them. Feeling of her own skin seemed to drip away from her expression, the care of pain, leaving her with every empty breath she exhaled into the cold night.

_Just wait, see how things plan out… _Red X struggled with his anxiety. He wanted to tell her so badly the real reason Slade sent her, the true meaning of her actions, what she was setting herself up for. But doing so would ruin everything, he had to stay quiet, he had to lie to her, not for Slade, Rose, Jericho or anyone else, but for himself. He had told her those things, because she was different from other people, but his trust in her, led to fear in his own quake. Too often he had seen what trusting people could lead too, the heartbreak was still vivid when he called on it, he felt it when he saw her, it frightened him, it broke Red X away, it dug another person out of the pitted heart left tattered. X decided to guard her with his interests in mind, knowing well that her denial would lead to him getting what he wanted; her acceptance, her residences close to him. All he had to do was bide his time, let her think on it a little more… and hope the Titan's still considered her friend enough to do less then worse of what a _**traitor**_ deserved.

* * *

WOOT! Just a little over ten pages. Hopefully it was long enough for you guys. I had to re-do a lot of scenes, and they where driving me nuts, I don't think I've moved much from this computer since the last update O-O;

Okay, hopefully what I showed of X's past is making sense enough. Again, I had to redo a lot of stuff to make it fit better into everything else. I was going to just go ahead and write out his whole past into one big scene, but it would have been too long, and probably would have bored on after awhile. Besides, this means you have to keep reading to learn the rest. hahahaha -evil-

Another worry I had, was Terra. I'm trying really hard with her for some reason, I know she is seeming maybe a little off. But I want to show how she thinks, I really noticed after reviewing episodes and comics, that she is really single-minded, she doesn't consider things well and jumps to a lot of conclusions without looking for evidence. I paid a lot of attention with X, hopeing to show the readers why he would tell Terra even half of his backstory, hopefully I suceeded well enough in that order. For those of you who don't read the comics, and don't know the last name "DeFarge" I'd suggest you don't look it up if you want to keep it a nice little twist. Those of you who do know the name, MUAUA, aren't I mean?

Lol.

Wow... this was a long authors note... srry xD


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

_Chapter Thirty Seven:_

Opening her eyes, the dreary room met her. She closed them again, feeling the springy bed sink where her body was lying, she sighed, her shoulders lifting then falling with her breath as she turned her face back into the mattress. She had been sleeping on her stomach, her fists balled loosely on either side of her head, she leaned a little to the side, feeling the body next to her, and she grinned just a little. Slowly, she arched the crown of her head up, feeling the arm bump her back down, she knew she was still being cradled without even opening her eyes. The warm side of him behind her, brushing up her back with a comforting sort of feel.

Terra turned her head back to the side again, her eyes opened just half way, and she breathed a little heavier, catching the air within her lungs before frowning now that she was awake. The dark room was wrapping, it was cold and uncomfortable.

"_You really can sneak into anywhere, huh?" Terra had asked as Red X and herself returned Slade's base, he had broken the code and they had entered. No one bothered them; all the better, neither teen really wanted to talk after the events._

"_Anywhere." He had said with a cocky intention, but his voice had been dry._

Blinking, Terra sat up, yawning stretching her arms as she shook last night's memory away. She looked over behind her, watching the last friend she was sure she had sleep, his mask off and now without her there to keep his arm bent under her arm, rolled to the other side, back to her (It's not what you perverts are thinking either.). She snorted, shaking her head. Before turning back right around and letting her face drop into her open palms. After a moment, she lifted her face, fingers still stretched over her face as she peeked out and stared at nothing while in thought.

She blinked several times, trying to gather her self-will to go and confront Slade, all while staring at the case, even though she wasn't looking at it as it laid on the cold concrete flooring. She felt a stir in her chest, and she resisted the urge to touch her fingers to her breast bone, cringing her eyes closed instead as she dealt with the emotion. She was afraid, but eager to confront Slade- she knew she had too, she needed to know the information. She had already dug the trench too deep to go back on herself, and if her betrayal would get her two steps in front of the real bad guys and let the Titan's learn of it, then she sobered in the heroine part of her heart, that it would be worth it. Painful… but worth it.

Terra startled when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She blinked and lifted her head up, glancing down to the gloved hand, before looking back away. She hadn't even heard X wake up, but knowing him, he had been awake the whole time and just didn't let her know.

She could tell that neither of them had wanted to be alone last night, they both needed companionship and the comfort of a friend. They had just sat down, but Terra soon then curled up beside him and had fallen asleep, clutching his arm as if it where her life line, and hanging to it dearly while leaving him with no choice but to comply. Though she had a feeling, he hadn't mined; it still made her smirk to see him act uncomfortable with close proximity.

Leaning into his hand, Terra exhaled, her shoulders dropping around her body as she turned around to look at X. She was still trying to adjust to seeing him de-masked this often; but seeing his face made her grin a little; even if he did have the world's worst bed-head. She frowned quickly enough though, his face stayed unchanged. "I need to go find Slade."

"You do that." Red X recoiled his hand from her shoulder, looking away. "I need to go find breakfast."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Typical teenage boy, the world is at stake, and you want breakfast."

He hummed his agreement, pushing himself from the bed and digging around the floor for his mask, pulling it up, he slid the hood back over his face and headed for the door.

"X!"

He stopped and turned to her, one hand on the frame. "What?"

Terra gave him a sheepish grin. "Get me something to eat too."

"Typical teenage girl." He mocked, before leaving the room. Terra's grin stayed placed, before she felt the cloud of heaviness return, sagging against her, she felt the weight and stiffened against it. She waited until she couldn't hear his careless footsteps any longer, before rolling her shoulders back, feeling her spine arch and stretch, then wrapping her fingers around Robin's case, and then she got up and walked out of the room.

No one bothered her, Terra looked around though, curious as to where Ravager was, and if she had done any of the 'recruiting' she had heard of. Her mind needed pulled to different, more important matters however, and Terra soon pushed to it as she strolled into the intelligence room, the only place Slade ever seemed to be; it was her best guess as to find him.

To no surprise, there he was, looking as if he had been expecting her as he turned to her from some open papers he had on his desk. The lamplight over it was the only light in the room besides that reflected in a blue tint from the giant screen in the middle of the far end wall. Terra shivered at the cold feeling in the room, but her frown set, her eyes darkened, and she swung the case at Slade intently. He caught it, handling it over a few times, before looking to her with a sort of gleaming thing to his masked face, it made her scoff.

"Impressive." Slade said coolly, setting the case down on the desk next to him as he stood up a little straight, hand still on the silver case as he turned back to her. "I didn't know if you would have it in you to complete the job."

"I did my part." She hissed, ducking her chin to her chest as her eyes glared out at him while curtains and wisps of blond hair fluttered around her face. "Now do yours. You said something was threatening the Titan's, something they don't know about. What is it?"

"Wow," Ravager laughed, stepping into the room. Terra casted her side-ways glare without tilting her head, wishing the white haired teen hadn't come in at this time. "Don't you know how to skip to the point?" Ravager smugged a grin as she crossed her arms, hip swinging gently to the side as her head naturally tilted.

Interrupting, Slade's voice was loud and demanding in the room. "You remember Zucco, of course, from one of our last conversations?" He didn't give Terra any time to respond, he quickly continued. "And Huffman of course, as who you thought was running area fifty-one some time ago when you were being held guest at their facility." Slade turned around, typing over the key pad; Terra turned her view to the screen as images of both men showed up, long lists and profiles scanning past the screen too fast to be correctly studied.

"You might be a bit surprised to know that Huffman was merely working for Zucco, who had gained control over the rather ambitious laboratories a few years after you where employed there. He was quite enlightened to hear of your estimated powers, and the opportunity to perhaps clone the genetic material for others to be infected with."

Terra shivered as he described her powers as a dieses.

"I might say, you where quite the investment." Slade paused, and Terra scowled at how he failed to mention; he had also bought her from the Area 51 facility. "But back to point; the same facility is seeing the errors in its changeling experiments, your little green friend being one of the few to survive with success, and he seems rather slippery." Slade grinned under the mask before pictures on the screen shifted to black and white ones, they were a little blurry, but the assembly line of large, strong looking men was clear enough. "And though Zucco is still interested in the geomancer program, which heavily includes you, my dear, they are focusing on something that had already once been mastered, to perfect it to a further point."

Terra blinked, drawing it all together for a minute, before she frowned, face going blank for a minute. "Super-human?"

Ravager nodded. "Yeah, from what I could gather in the lab-rat holding area, their bigger, stronger, and faster than most of those pathetic super-humans the Russians tried."

"But why?" Terra asked. "Huffman, Area fifty-one, was a rebel branch of government looking for new army techniques to keep under the counter, what would someone like Zucco be doing running an area like that? And anyways, fifty-one was shut down."

"There are many more places like area fifty one, my dear; surely you couldn't have thought one little facility could possibly manage all it did." Slade gave her a cock-eyed look.

Terra blushed at her own naivety.

"Zucco runs the mafia, he's quite the holder of things and I imagine you can assume the damage he is capable of seeing how he is experienced in staying out of eye. Whole islands privately owned are under his command, which at this moment is building this army." Slade turned away from her, looking at the screen as Terra's eyes bulged.

"How is that even possible?" She scoffed, wide-mouthed as she felt what could have been anxiety hitting her stomach. "What on earth could a mob-boss want with an army of super humans?!" Though to anyone who had not seen the events that her life took to naturally, it sounded quirky and just weird, but she felt dumb as soon as she spoke the words as things threaded together in a slow pattern.

"Despite what many might think, Zucco doesn't want most citizens hurt or knowing of his ambitions, he has bought away many political powers with bribes to help keep his operations under blanket, because without people he is out of employment. While he leads the FBI and others like them on wild goose chases with rumors, he is targeting those who are the biggest threats, those of whom I'm sure you can guess."

"The Titans." Terra spoke her worried whisper, even though she knew they couldn't possibly be the only ones. There were many younger generation hero's who did simple tasks like sniff out the mob bosses, while their more adult teachers handled equally sinister, but stronger forces of meta-gene power. The younger generation was the most threat to most petty and high class criminals, and once the kids started getting picked off and the adults became worried, she knew Zucco would have a backup plan to take care of them as well.... or at least, she hoped he didn't anyways.

Ravager sighed, breaking the silence. "I should have recognized the guy who followed me to the tower." She looked to Terra with a sort of apologetic face. "He was just one of the first squad, the more elite of the whole bunch.... their all dangerous though."

"Obviously." Terra scoffed. "I can tell that they can heal... but why, if their such a problem, we don't just decapitate them?" She hadn't caught the fact she had just associated herself with Slade and his little... group.

Slade shook his head. "It only slows them down." He turned away, typing on the keypad as the image of a man appeared, and a blue print with tons of genetic and other information Terra didn't quite comprehend. And she thought High school was bad. "At first that was my idea of their destruction from previous…experience... but more digging discovered that if the limb removed is re-put into place, they heal as if it had been a scratch. The healing Meta-gene factor is outstanding in their cases; which is directly what they were created to be."

"So..." Terra lifted her brow, as she ignored Ravager's look of discomfort from Slade's previous statement. "How do we kill them then?"

"Complete disengration" Slade said simply, before picking a small item up from his desk. Terra eyed it carefully as Slade handled it with an easy and smooth roll of his fingers. "This is a biological particle disrengrader, the powerful xynothpiem based substance is heated to an unbearable temperature, before channeling it at the target, and nothing will be left but dust."

"Ew." Terra cringed.

"Easy cleanup," Ravager giggly with an evil little intent.

Terra's arms crossed and tightened at her chest as she thought for a minute. "So..." She started. "Why do you care so much Slade? Shouldn't it be, you know a happy-day for you to see my generation wiped out?"

Slade gave her a different sort of look, not as intense as his usual ones. "I have my own reasons, and you have yours for stopping these mongrels, let's keep _my _personal motivation as simple and shallow as that."

--

--

"I can't get a lock on her communicator." Cyborg told everyone with a heavy lift of his shoulders before they sagged back down, he looked around at the mixed expressions of his friends.

"What do you mean you can't get a lock?" Robin asked, lifting the corner of his mask.

"I was able to track its last progress for awhile…" Cyborg then shook his head. "But then her signal just kinda of… poofed off the radar."

The leader's eyes shifted, his face tilting to the side for a minute before he pulled his thoughts together. "She either turned it off… or there is a cloaking device." He paused for a minute. "Either way she doesn't want to be found."

Beast Boy shifted his weight uncomfortably from his standing point in the hallway, where everyone seemed to have crashed into each other after this morning. Starfire had been the first to ask about Terra's absence this morning, and though Beast Boy had shrugged it off at first, now it was starting to look worrying. He wouldn't say it wasn't like her to leave suddenly, but something felt off, there had been no big fight between her and anyone, she hadn't been angry… and he had figured her depressed sort of state was just some recovering time for whatever she had encountered out in the world.

He struggled not to smack himself for not noticing sooner, trying to tell himself it wasn't his fault, that Terra was a big girl and had the right to go whenever she wanted… but something was just so…. So off; and he couldn't shrug the instinctive feeling.

The changeling stood strangely quiet, caught between drifts of personality, his eyes moving around then pausing on the wall as he felt a tremble move down his spine with a shivering aftershock. If nothing else, Terra was his friend… after everything they had been through, he couldn't deny that much to her. But he knew of nothing to help find her, he wanted to say track her… but the lake made that next to impossible, she could have gone in any direction, and most likely did so through air.

The hopelessness burned his chest, and he hung his head from the shame of having so little to offer in effort to relocate the geomancer. What with Slade returning to the area, old wounds started to slither open, he felt the pain of the exposed worry and again trembled, his shoulders slumping down and making his back arch out. He knew something was going down with her powers, but he didn't think that was the root of the problem. Beast Boy had also noticed Terra had not mentioned a single word on Red X, she hadn't even breathed toward talking about him even though everyone knew who she had been with during her time away.

_She wasn't too worried about talking about him last time she was here_. He heard the bitter words in his head, but pushed them away, not accustomed to feeling so much worried anger; he didn't know how to hold it.

"The most we can do it just keep a look out for her…" Robin said, shrugging his shoulders. "We can't make her do anything, if she wanted to leave- we couldn't have stopped her anyways."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Cyborg said with a stiff drop of his own shoulders. "I'm gonna' call around, ask the other's to keep an eye out for her, just in case she pops up somewhere. At least we'll know 'bout it then."

--

--

With the sun starting to set, Terra nestled her chin into her knees with open and blank eyes that trembled like rippled water under touch. Her arms wrapped around her exposed legs, she felt the shiver of the dawning night, like a creeping chill it came to wrap around her, shadows stretching long fingers from behind her, grasping their wispy limbs over her shoulders and sinking into her heart. The day was passing quickly, she had spent most of it deep in thought… trying to clear her brain. She had gotten enough information to take back to the Titan's, if nothing else, they knew what was the big plan in frame, and who was behind it… that much could be helpful. How she was going to face them, how low she had to hang her head to them, was still a lingering subject on her mind.

"They're going to be so angry with me." She muttered, like a child contemplating on a parent's punishment.

With a careless shrug of his shoulders, Red X threw a package of crackers down in her lap before sitting down beside her. "Yeah, probably."

"Can't really blame them," Terra looked down at the crackers, fumbling the packaging in her hands before tearing it open, lifting the first Ritz to her lips, before gently caressing it and nibbling on the ragged edge.

"Nope."

"I lied… and stole… and ran off…" Terra sighed, pushing the cracker in her mouth before making a sour taste as her stomach gurgled and rejected the food, feeling too sick to take it.

"Pretty low of you."

"They try so hard to accept me… I can see it in their eyes-"

"Not Robin's."

"-But forgiving isn't the same as forgetting, and … and… this is going to cut them…"

"Like a' knife."

Terra's face cringed into a little scowl, her forehead showing wrinkles as she turned to Red X with a sour look. "You're not helping here."

"My job isn't helping people." He smugged, she saw the creases of his mask turn into a grin.

Tilting her head to the side, Terra felt her hair fall over her shoulders in a soft wave of wrapping. A small, subtle frown on her face as her eyes gently creased to him. "So why do you keep helping me?" She whispered in a wispy, almost seductive tone that out stated from her previous expression. When he looked to her briefly, she blinked, her little frown turning to a small wirily grin as her eye brows quirked.

Red X shrugged. "You're you." He looked back away, refusing the moment in his own way for whatever reason he decided.

Snorting, Terra dug her chin back into her knee's and knocked them together a few times, cringing her fingers into her skin as she felt the flesh push up against her nails, rather than the bite. Trying to shake away the little shudder she had gotten down her spine, she tried reasoning her problems back together, threading her fragile needle with cringing eyes. "I was thinking… maybe I should just ask if Robin will meet me in private… I'll just talk to him."

"The guy you stole from, yeah, take him to a secluded place with no witnesses- good idea."

"He's more mature then that," she insisted with a bit of a hiss underlying her tone as her eyes snapped towards him with a bit of flare.

"Sure hope so for your sake."

"Nice to hear you care." She murmured, eyes lowering as she looked back out into the horizon with a short and wispy sigh.

Red X frowned, lifting his chin up a little. "If you got that outa me... then I must have said something wrong."

Terra narrowed her eyes further, before hitting her shoulders against his and rocking him side ways slightly to let him know of her annoyance. Just moments ago, they had almost had one of those little cute moments she rarely got, and the jerk for once couldn't just play along, now he was trying to just push her flat on her face... if this was how he showed he did care... she almost wished he would go back to being the self centered jerk he had been in the first place.

_You don't mean that...._ but Terra broke her thought away again, gritting her teeth together as she desperately tried grasping onto just one problem at a time. But the tug-o-war game was getting harder, X's very presence was turning things upside down, she couldn't think straight, but she knew on her own she wouldn't be able to think at all. Her teeth sawed tighter, he was like a poison, she felt it... he clouded what she was thinking, as she tried to blend into his style; the reason for her action eluded her, but she knew it was effecting her, she wasn't too naive to not see it.

She was just powerless to stop it.

Which brought on the biggest question, at this point of time; what was her biggest priority? Who did she fear for the most? The Titan's, or X? Who did she side with when the line was drawn? Terra knew well she couldn't keep hop-scotching it, closing her eyes and letting reality flaunt past her nerve damaged finger tips, the choice would come to her... perhaps this was it.

How could she choose? Why was this so difficult, she couldn't seem to understand anything, not even the fact and fiction of her very own mind set? She knew it wasn't all hormones, it was deeper, it was her heart scratching against its case to finally be able to breathe and feel. She only ever seemed to open it up to pain, and that made her skittish of opening the possibility of a relationship, but it begged and cried within her throat to finally see something behind the bled through rags her soul seemed tattered in. Carling, soft warmth emitting around her, but could Red X provide that? No... probably not... at least she didn't see how, he just wasn't that sort of person, he had so many of his own problems, they bled through him whenever her tried to open his rusty hinges, they where the worst match made in hell... but then... she saw no other opening for a chance for companionship. She was willing to give up her world for the Titan's... but the selfish tweak in her said there had to be something left for her to fall back on, someone.

Her horrible habit of burning bridges was taking a long toll, and Terra knocked her head against her knee's and let out a ragged sigh from the swelling anxiety of it.

"I'm so confused," her voice whimpered, face dug deep into her knees and hair fallen around her, she felt herself shake. "X... I don't know what to do, about-about anything, the Titan's... you...." She shook again, shoulders racking against her neck as she felt a inner collapse, she felt the break down, the over-load of mental strain she couldn't handle, and was accustomed to bending hand and knee too, letting the power of the emotion succumb her, she bowed to it as it ruled her.

"That makes two of us." Was his simple answer.

Terra lifted her head, shaking it furiously; she sobbed once then sustained it, looking to him briefly before back to the landscape, her face feeling irritated. "Do you have any idea how bad of an idea this was? How stupid we were?" She bit her lip, knowing he knew what she meant.

Red X was quiet for a moment, the drawnness becoming too much as Terra felt herself trembled again. "It was a little stupid."He said quietly, hesitantly.

"A little?" Terra turned to him fully, her eyes showing the upset emotion that was simmering just under her skin. "It was more than just a little. How can we trust each other? Tell me? How?! When we can't even trust ourselves." Her blue eyes flashed, like a storm to the sea, the clouds rolled in with thunder cracking under them. He faced her too, staring at her with a dark tone to his presence. "I've seen that look in your eyes X, the same look I see every time I look in the mirror. Hate, the teeth biting, finger clawing hate that makes you just want to tear your own skin off, and hope someone else is there under the surface." She spat, shaking her head again, hair lashing against her.

"Fine," his voice was low. "Suppose then you're right, suppose for a minute you know me as well as I like to let you think you do. Just for a second, pretend you know me that well since you seem so good at it. _We_ we're a stupid idea, worst idea ever. Does that make you happier?"

"How's that supposed to make me happy?" She snarled to herself, drawing herself back like a coiled snake.

"That's the point, Terra." He snapped quickly, and she turned eyes to him with a dart, feeling herself draw cold as he used her name. "Maybe a stupid idea.... maybe a stupid idea was one of our better ones...."

She felt herself chill for just a moment of agreement, her shoulders rounding as her back arched with a easy curl. But she soon then rejected the idea. "Are you that blind? Maybe the mask has been on a little too long, Red X, and you're not too used to the real world, but it can't work, there isn't a way it can work!! How can two people who can't even love themselves... find it in anyone else?! Huh?! How is that possible, tell me, I'm open to suggestions!!"

"No you're not, you're just as closed and boxed up as always," he snapped at her, making her lash forward.

"Maybe there is a very good reason! Maybe it has something to do for the same reason you keep yourself hidden. I know you better then you think, I know that look, I know that feeling in your gut, the wrenching anxiety that pushes every nerve to the very edge of hate, the emotion that feels so horrible you think you have to hide it away from everyone else so you can fit in, even if you're not trying to fit in." She screamed, eyes narrowing at him as she stood up and slammed her feet to the ground, feeling the earth churn up to her, cooing her with its power, but it only made things worse. Red X stood up after her, standing there as she stormed up to his face, her unsteady state wavering around her, making her clumsy as she threw her hands in the air.

"If I don't have enough heart to even keep myself going, how the hell do you expect me to be there when you need me? How are you going to be there when I need you? You can't, not every time." Terra felt her throat hurt, but the anger was frozen in her gut before being licked by flames. Her own self denial said anything good meant something worse in the long run, unintentionally; she couldn't help but push away everything from her. "We're both unstable, you know it, I know it, I never know what you're going to do next, when you actually care, what am I supposed to stand on? Your word? YOUR A GODDAMN THIEF! What word is there?! What trust, what foundation, what friendship, what am I supposed to stand on?! I'm a traitor, a lying traitor, you got that? I can't be trusted anymore then you can!!"

"Terra!" He snapped, reaching out and grabbing her wrists, but she fought against his grasp, pulling away and yanking in every other direction as she threw herself around. Tears began running down her face as she sobbed and lessened her struggle, pulling a few more times and trying desperately to refuse his comfort. Red X yanked back, his hands tightening against her wrists as she felt his fingers dig into bone. He pulled her to him, and she fought harder, screaming and sobbing before throwing her face into his chest; feeling her nose push against his body she sobbed louder and trembled, knee's shaking she felt herself start to fall in a pitfall, only his arms circling her back kept her up, her weight dragging further a little more.

She finished another set of convulsions, her body shaking violently as she felt the energy start to drain out, and for awhile she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to look around to see destruction of what her powers might have done as she cried, the idea of seeing another set of her rocky footsteps was horrifying, so she hid longer, pushing her entire body up against his as her fingers gripped past his suit and into his skin, sobbing once more before settling.

As a wind ran through the canyon, the air shaft sent Red X's cape billowing for a moment, she felt it lick around her legs, like a tickle before drawing back. She settled her chest, biting back her fit, trying to push past the shame of it as she lifted her head from his chest just a little, fingers still clutching him with hanging need.

"I'm so confused." She whispered again, eyes drawn downward, she shook her head again, before setting her forehead at his chest bone, closing her eyes for a moment as she drew down a little further, then etched face up towards his shoulder, leaning then the side of her head on it with a soft sigh.

As her emotion ran wild, her senses dug deeper into the earth, the connection of power being made she felt every sand piece clink against the ground, the vibrations of it lifted to her, trying to comfort her. She tensed away from the heightened sense, sprawling her body closer to X as if he could protect her from herself, but the feeling stayed with her. The earth was in her blood, every grain of it coursing through her; she could not escape it.

The set of footsteps she felt drawing from afar however, she noticed just seconds before Red X did; though he was the one to react. Without more time to think, Terra yelped as she felt X through her off behind him, and she tumbled and skipped a few steps before regaining her balance, then looked over, blinking, confused and surprised by the sudden action.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, before narrowing from instinct as a small group of intruders intercepted the area, all dressed with familiar black attire; the only noticeable distinctive trait was that they all wore blue patches on their left forearms. She counted them quickly, five met her eyes, and Terra felt a small wedge of fear; knowing these guys had to be affiliated with the man who had chased Ravager…. It looked like he sent some friends this time around.

As a particular figure stepped forward, the men parted either way for her. Her small frame seemed lifeless in action, short black hair swishing around and over soulless eyes, a grim and un-changing frown on her face she could have been no more than a doll. Her shoes crinkled softly over the sand, Terra felt every step like a soft ripple pulsing gently in her. The girl stopped, not grinning, not blinking, she softly moved her hands to her chest, fingers curled as her lips began to chant wordlessly into the air, yet her voice was the air, whispering past them as dirt began to swirl from the circulation.

"Great," Terra moaned, "creeper girl… just great."

* * *

YES! I UPDATED! This was the last day I had before I leave for camp, so I stayed up most of the night to get over my writers block, and listened to a lot of dramatic music... and well... hoped this didn't come off as too dramatic to the point that you just threw up all over the floor. Sorry if you did.

It's only a little over eleven pages... sorry it's short -hangs head- but I don't have enough time to mule over the coming fight scene, and all the importaint details after that... grrr.

So even if this chapter did stink, please review anyways!!! I like coming home to reviews waiting for me 8D!!


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

_Chapter Thirty Eight:_

Red X didn't waist more time, he had already deemed them rightful enemies and threw himself into battle, Terra followed suit, but stayed put as she out-stretched her hands. As she did so, she felt a force weigh her palms down, trying to drag her back to the earth, but she pushed up anyways in the slow rocky movement, sucking in her breath as she felt a wisp of energy suddenly leaving her body, before slamming back into her tenfold. At it, she screamed and thrust her hands forward palms first, fingers straining under pressure; she ducked them in and threw them to the ground.

The earth roared and responded to her. Boiling under the surface it shot forward in five thin streams of upheavled dirt, each then lifting and grasping a ropey chain up at the squad. The girl leaped over the attack, her small body landing just behind X as she pulled out her knife, eyes unmoving she pushed the blade towards his back, before Terra could interfere Red X spun and blocked the attack with an instinctive lift of his arm. From the distance, Terra could still see the blood begin to seep from the wound, and her brows coiled in anger as her lips lifted in the corners at a snarl.

With another quick set of thinking, the two of them pushed into the unexpected fight. Terra wondered, even as she pushed the enemies back time after time only to have them come back at her with the same force as before, where the small man that had followed with the creepy girl was, and if he was waiting for his perfect time; it worried her.

"Hey watch your back!"

Terra spun around in time to duck a blow from one of the squadron men, and then kicked her legs out into his knee's, making him buckle to the ground right as Ravager advanced with a sharp thrust of her knife into his chest. Terra blinked at the brutal move, eyes looking up to Ravager with shock rippling in the blue, but the white haired girl released her sword and knocked the butt end of it against the man's temple; momentarily knocking him out to the side.

"What?" She spat with a quirked silver lined brow.

Terra shook her head, reminding herself; she wasn't with the Titan's right now, there where little rules against what happened to enemies when fighting alongside the darker side, the compassion was not there. Feeling colder now, Terra turned her shoulder back to the fight as she saw a boy slightly taller than Ravager draw a broad sword and push two men out of Red X's space, giving him room to move. But Terra noticed the boy, she knew to be Jericho, fought with a more decent honor as he refused to leave any mortally fatal wounds on his attackers, going for the arms and legs, aiming to disable the enemy rather than destroy them all together.

Curling her fingers into her palm, Terra closed her eyes and breathed inwards, searching for her power source for a moment, before feeling it begin to tickle against her, she grasped it quickly, eyes snapping open with a faint yellow glow to them. Her wrists lifted out, twirling in a circle as the earth rumbled and shook, she kept stirring it, wrists tightly bound together, swirling faster and faster as the earth roared louder and louder while her hips began to lift and fall gently with the movement. The magnitude began to lift her hair around her head, her eyes caught more yellow to them as the immense and painful energy tried dripping away, but she held it back, rebuilt her walls and caged the energy to store it up. In the quickly advancing night, Terra glowed like a yellow fire, the power rippling around in the air as she wrestled with her own power. Ravager held her back, keeping the geomancer safe as she worked.

Terra began breathing more rapidly, moving on a primal instinct that told her how to grasp at the power, how to catch it and use it, something in her blood told her how to do it. Finally, she threw her fingers open, palms thrust forward, and she felt as if her skin was ripped away from bone, before rapidly growing back. The pain made her scream, her eyes jammed closed, and hair blew up around her head as she threw it back, her body swirling and jolting as it channeled the power.

Behind her closed eye lids she again saw the area around her, and beyond. Black void of color accept for yellow neon lines against every differ of shade and beings. From her closed sight, she saw threw the earth, where Red X and Jericho where quickly retreating away as the power worked on something besides Terra's own will, resulting in her own will fighting against the very power she was sending out.

Pulsing, the earth sought out the blackly dressed squad. The girl escaped easily, lifting herself in the air with another quiet chant to herself, she pulled off the earth and after her ripple of power, and Terra could no longer see her from the earth. Under every man however, the earth roared up like a hungry beast, jaws opening under them and a long snake like tongue caught around their legs and forced them down, before the jaws shut as if never opened. With blood curling screams, Terra felt their legs completely destroyed from the knee down, in her state she grinned just slightly, before frowning quickly and gasping for breath.

She threw herself from the un-censored state of being, eyes snapping open and returning blue as her hair suddenly fell around her head heavily. Terra gasped for air, falling to her knee's she sputtered and choked, grasping then her neck and hanging her head. No one asked if she was okay, and no one approached her, for some reason in the back of her mind, she felt a little abandoned, she had been expecting a caring gesture or set of words; however small.

Ravager stayed faithfully close however, two katana's drawn, their tips hung to the sandy ground as she guarded Terra carefully. The men were still screaming in agony, but their legs would grow back if Slade was right, they would be fine, Terra had merely disabled them for the mean time.

The two boys, Red X and Jericho worked however to try and get hold of the small black haired girl. Her nimble and tightly dressed body seemed to escape their every attempt, and with furious frustration, Jericho made another grab for her neck, trying to restrain her long enough to look into her eyes; but she was too quick and escaped every time. As Red X fastened an x blade in his hand, he made several thrusts towards her, managing to slit her wrists and torso a time or two, before she turned to block him. Red X motioned quickly, his own reflexes beyond normal limits, he reached and grabbed her wrist; with a heave he single handedly threw her sideways and to the ground before forcing his boot heel sharply into her neck, making her gasp and wheeze even though no emotion pulsed onto her face.

Jericho moved quickly now, pulsing his sword back to his back sheath he threw himself to his knees and cupped both hands to her face, staring at her soulless eyes with his own. Terra blinked, hands falling to the ground as she struggled not to collapse to the ground from her loss of energy. She felt the cramps again, the racking of chains being scraped up and down against her ribs from the inside, but she ignored it the best she could and focused on the action in front of her. There was a moment of quietness that felt gripping and choking, Jericho seemed to disappear as his essence pulsed into the small girl, and once he did a blood curling scream erupted from her.

Red X took a step back, his eyes narrowing in curiosity as he watched the girl throw herself face first into the ground and grind her head into the dirt as she continued worming and screaming. They couldn't tell if she was fighting Jericho's presence, or if it was the manipulator himself who was in pain. Terra glanced up at Ravager; the white haired girl had a grim look on her face, her pink lips pressed firmly into her skin as smooth wrinkles knotted above her eyes in a silent worry.

"Release me!" She screamed in such a hoarse and unused voice that Terra cringed. Fingers struggling then to move to clutch her scalp, but some other force forbid it, and with a harsh whip her palms where splayed back onto the dirt, fingers clutching down in it before being made to lay flat.

There was another quiet spell, the girl withering on the ground belly first, breathing rapidly as her body became confused who to listen too.

--

--

Jericho struggled to hold grip over the rampaging mind, it was heavy barded with castings and intoxication's, artificial mind sets that made it difficult for him to sort through and find the real person hiding under all of this lay.

"_What where you sent to do?"_ He asked, but millions of voices buzzed back to him, none of them the true as he could tell. It infuriated his patience, but he withheld it, knowing the power of emotions within the mind and the deadly effect they could have in such a sensitive part.

"_To kill."_

"_To die."_

"_To search."_

"_To not find."_

The voices kept ringing past him, Jericho ignored them, searching further past all of the fakeness of this mind, it was as if the entire setting of her mind was a lie, a foggy and used lie, he wasn't able to see far past the mist of none-existent memories or hazy pull of hostile emotions that didn't match together with everything else. Like a broken puzzle with missing pieces, she was horribly confused within this realm, and in being so he felt his own certainly whither slightly. He felt something more solid wrap around him, and he quickly grasped on it, feeling another scream erupt from her body as he did so; as if her true mental state was too fragile from the abuse to handle any more pressure. For a moment, he felt pity, mercy on her, but quickly swished it away and remembered why he had entered her mind set in the first place.

"_Why where you sent after us?"_

"_After the girl."_ A voice hissed back, thawing the mist for a moment before the clouds tried sucking her back down.

"_Rose Wilson? Is she the one?"_ Jericho demanded next.

"_No, the geomancer, she is needed."_ The girl gasped. _"She is a threat, she is a resource, and she is needed."_

"_What do you want with Rose?"_

"_I do not. The squad was sent for her and you."_

"_For what reasons?"_

"_Leverage. You both provide it."_

"_Leverage against what?"_

"_More threats."_

"_Threats against whom?"_

"_They didn't tell me. I can't tell you."_

Jericho waited a moment, but knew he had to rush, her mind was collapsing all around him, it was a dangerous place to be even for someone like himself. "Thank you for speaking with me."

"_I hate you."_ She cried, like an echo of vibrations it bounced around him. _"But I hate them more."_

"_Zucco?"_

"_Amongst."_ She hissed, before withdrawing.

_--_

_--_

"Is he okay? What's going on?" Terra asked, her eyes narrowing as she drew herself to her knees, fingers still reaching for the earth and the power that pulsed within it. No one answered her, and the clawing quiet returned as the girl's body slowly went limp; before then surging with another scream and thrashing around over the floor until Jericho left her mental state and returned to the physical world. He was panting heavy, doubled over, he then raised himself to his feet and gripped his sides with one arm as he stared down at the girl; who slowly and quietly fell silent. Her breathing regulated, but her calm stated was temporary as everyone guessed rightly.

Terra drew her eyes to Jericho for a moment, feeling the relief from Ravager wash out, before the geomancer looked to the injured men who were knocked out coldly by X's work. Even so, their legs where growing back in slow naked gruesome manners, she didn't care to watch and averted her eyes back away.

"We'll be relocating." Slade's voice suddenly interrupted. "These men where simple soldiers, the elite force hasn't tracked this far yet, I'm afraid time won't be on our side for long."

Blinking, Terra turned and looked over her shoulder as everyone else drew eyes to the tall man who was shadowing behind the battle scene, arms drawn behind his back, his chest arched out in a military like stance as he looked over the handy work of the teenagers.

"To where?" Terra asked, her voice coming out weaker then she would have liked.

Slade didn't answer her, as Ravager spoke also; "What about these guys?" She raised her sword up and pointed the glistening tip to the men. "What do you want us to do with them?"

Slade seemed to smile under his mask at her question, but he denied his daughter her bloodlust, and turned away. "Leave them be, they will serve as proper reminders of power." He stopped for a minute, turning to look over his shoulder. "We leave tomorrow night." He turned again and kept walking.

Ravager twitched at her shoulders, grinning as she turned back to the men with a wicked grin, malice forming over her once sweetly carved face, she took the job of making sure the men would stay disabled too delightfully, Terra wished to suddenly back farther from her, but her own weariness kept her from rising to her feet still.

Terra lowered her eyes to the ground, wrapping and arm around her stomach as the cramps continued. She knew she had to get back to the Titan's; she had to tell them what was going on. Even so she found herself think for just a moment; how X would be leaving with Slade tomorrow night, she barely had enough time to get to Jump city and back before that time… if only she could talk X into staying with her, but she knew the pointlessness of it, he never reasoned; it was both his weakness and strong point.

With a soft tilt of her chin, Terra looked up to see a hand held gently out to her from the otherwise dark area. Blinking, but not grinning, she looked up at Jericho and nodded her thanks, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet. He recoiled soon enough, looking back to the fallen men before silently taking his leave from everyone else, his face seemed twisted with a confused anger, she knew it well enough, and gave him a pity filled look before returning her eyes to the ground.

"Guess I should be going."

"Have fun," Ravager waved, stepping away with soft footsteps, her sword tips lighting tracing the dirt behind her with a flaunting chill that dared death to come play with these men.

Shaking her head, Terra gave X a short, averted glance, but he only looked to her for a moment, before turning away again and cradling his wounded arm as a gentle little seep of blood danced around the twirls of his glove, and Terra took her cue to leave.

The churning of her powers hurt, but the mental strain of trying to predict what the Titan's would do was more crushing. Terra traveled alone, and though she found she was too weak to walk, the earth was ever as strong in her, it was as if lifting a soft pillow from the floor, equal to lifting herself on the flat rock surface. She laid on her knees, not able to stand, the churning was growing by the hour, flying alone then became some of the most dragging minutes of her life.

Before she had left, Slade had given her the suit case back, it had surprised her, and she couldn't seem to figure out what he had wanted with it in the first place. He already seemed to know more about Red X then most people, what other files in there he could have used was beyond her as she hadn't seen anything else.

Passing back roads, Terra was forced to stay closer to the ground. Her stomach seemed to explode in pain whenever she got too far from the earth, more so then usual. It was an hour or two into her trip, Terra jolted as she felt her T-com go off, her fingers started shaking, her stomach ached again, and she wasn't sure what to do at first.

"Terra? Are you there?" Cyborg's voice came through.

Shaking, she lifted the T-com to her face and pressed the button. "Y-yeah."

"Girl! Where have you been?! You've just bout given everyone a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

"What happened? Where the lines at Taco bell that long or something? You've been gone for days."

She felt disappointed when she couldn't chuckle at the joke. "I had something to do."

"When are you gettin' back then?"

Terra thought for a moment. She didn't think she could look them all in the face, especially Beast Boy's face, it would tear her apart. "Could you tell Robin to meet me up?"

"…Why?"

"I need to talk to him about something."

Cyborg got quiet on the other line, the drawnness of it made her even more nervous, but she was a good actress and was able to hide it well, swallowing the lump for a moment, and masking the anxiety in her voice.

"Terra?" Robin's voice suddenly broke through. "Where did you want to meet?" He asked, not questioning her motives, at least, not out loud, as she knew he wouldn't, he was a cool guy like that.

--

--

Terra had reached her gathering point soon after, she had simply told Robin to follow her location point from the communicator, and now she sat quietly with the dark woods stretching their gnarled finger tips towards her. She shivered, trying to keep her back to the dawning shadows behind her, instead focusing on the bright full moon that lit up the cliff side with a brilliant, yet quiet and peaceful lullaby like shiver of lenience.

Pulling her knee's closer to her chest, Terra hugged the boney legs to her with a firm wrap, setting her chin on the knocked knees she let a murmured sigh escape her lips, closing her eyes as the light still shown around her, with a false promise things would be alright after all. Faces flashed before her closed eyes, but they didn't startle her, instead she softly lifted her lids and cringed closer to herself, pressing her whimper back within, she felt the earth churn under her, lifting her up a little further on a pedestal like seat. It was a little more comfortable than sitting on the ground anyways.

She didn't have to wait much longer, until the soft revving of a motorcycle was heard; but Terra didn't turn to see it softly roll out of the woods. Instead she listened to the engine turn off, and closed her eyes, gathering her practiced lines in her head before shaking her legs out from her chest and pushed them to the ground, flexing gently before placing her hands to the pedestal, fingers gripping off the edge as she hung her head slightly.

Robin walked up from the side, stopping just a step behind her, she could feel his tight breathing. "So," he spoke, folding his arms to his chest as he kept his eyes straight forward. "What's wrong?"

Terra cocked her brow towards Robin. "Who said anything was wrong?"

He turned to her slightly with a sarcastic look. "You wanted to talk to me, not Beast Boy, so what's wrong?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Terra turned back away and tilted her chin down to her chest, feeling her hair start to flutter around her head in a poorly lit animation. "Things have been rough lately." She murmured. "I had to make a couple choices... and I don't think anyone is going to agree with them."

Robin was quiet for a moment, before pushing the subject forward quickly in his own style. "And?" the slants of his masked eyes narrowing. "What'd you do?"

Terra tried not to shudder from the accusing tone. "I learned a few things." She lifted her head to the side, looking down at Robin as her eyes grew clouded, unread and moving like a lost child searching through the fog. "You remember Huffman, right?"

He nodded slowly, she could see how closely he was watching her; trying to read her impossible signals.

"He broke out of prison..."

"I heard."

Unsurprised, Terra continued. "He had some help, and is starting up some old operations dealing with the healing meta gene." Terra furrowed her brows, trying to remember everything Slade had told her. "Some guy named Zucco hired him," she saw Robin stiffen from the corner of her eyes, before she turned to him. "You know him?"

"Keep going." The leader gritted instead.

Blinking once, Terra complied. "I heard their working on an army, this Zucco guy has a third of the congress seats bought and bribed off, no one is stopping him but you guys, and the others like you. You have to be careful, these guys are capable a lot... and if Huffman is involved, who knows what other meta-humans he is using." Her words came out softer then she had imagined they would.

"The man, who infiltrated the tower." Robin noted.

"Was one of them... It think he was an elite solider, or something like that."

"And the girl Beast Boy and Starfire saw chasing you, who was she?"

Terra turned her eyes to the side. "She isn't alone, that's for sure. Some guy follows her around, but he's a lot smaller then the guy who broke in. She's with them though... as far as I know, they attacked us a few hours ago, and she had a couple soldiers with her."

Before Terra could catch her own wording mishap, Robin had snagged it with a quick and lurched lift of his brow while his face seemed to narrow all the same. "Who was with you?" The geomancer's eyes went wide for a moment, some part of her had just wanted to keep half of her little adventures a lie tucked quietly away in her mind. She opened her mouth, only to sputter a few things and close it again, unable to think up a quick act before Robin's skillful mind processed information like a computer.

"I only know one other person so far they've attacked." He said in a low tone that seemed to grin at her skin. "What where you doing with that girl? The one working for Slade."

"I-...I..." She stalled a little longer, looking around, wiggling against the web even as she knew she had been caught.

"Terra." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know what else to do..." She cried in a whisper, shaking her head.

"Where's Red X?"

"I was so scared, and Slade mentioned you guys."

"Terra!"

"I wanted to protect you-"

"Where is Red X?"

Terra stopped for a moment, biting her top lip as she stared at Robin for a brief moment, surprised to notice just now that he had grabbed her arm to hold her still, she wavered slightly back and forth. Robin repeated his question, and Terra imminently threw up barriers, fences to protect X from anything he could be linked too without second thinking it. "I don't know." She lied with a honest tilt of her head. "We... we had a fight and split a little while ago."

Robin seemed disappointed at her answer, but didn't let her go as his fingers clutched her a little tighter. "Did Slade give you this information?"

Gulping, she shook her head 'yes' several times, watching Robin with her eyes as she fell to her knees as soon as he let her go.

"Why did he tell you all of that?" Robin's voice now got dangerously low. "What was the bargain?"

She shivered, averting her eyes to the side, but Robin was getting impatient as he always tended to do when the boiling point of a moment came. She ignored him for a moment, buying some time before she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I just wanted to help." She said quietly. "It made sense at the time." With a gentle raise of her hand, she closed her eyes tightly and lifted the metal suit case from where she had stashed it and brought it forth.

She felt the stillness in the air, she felt Robin's tension suddenly grow into something bowing at pressure. She didn't dare lift her eyes to look at him, keeping her submissive posture as if it would save her any. She felt him grab the suit case, and recoiled her power, curling her fingers inward to her palm as she let the hand fall back to her lap.

"You..." He stopped, she heard his hand brushing over the case several times.

Feeling the anxiety brush up against her, Terra jolted and snapped her eyes up at him. "Robin, Robin I'm so sorry, I-I thought the information would be important though... I thought you would want to know..."

Robin stayed still, it made her nervous. "You should have told us." He ran his hand over the suit case again, not moving his eyes to her. "We would have helped you." His voice was quiet, drawing back like a coiled snake. She couldn't tell if he was upset over the fact Slade had gotten his hands on the case, or if Terra had been the one to steal it.

Terra threw herself to her feet, reaching her hands out and grabbing his arm. "I was afraid, okay? I just kind of freaked out, I haven't been thinking straight..." She snapped her hands open when Robin shrugged her grip away.

"You stole from me, from the team." He lifted his eyes to her, and even with the mask the impact forced Terra to look away. "What am I supposed to tell the others?" It was more of a threat then a question she knew, and she hugged her arms to her chest. "Did Slade take anything from this?"

"I-..." Terra sighed. "I don't know."

"What were you thinking?" Robin asked her with a bit of a raise to his voice, giving her a harsh look that made her coil away. "You're not stupid, Terra, you had to know what this would lead too!" Frustration was in his voice, she heard it clearly.

"I panicked! Alright?!" She cried, hugging her arms to her side's closer, trying to stop the trembling. "I was alone, in the dark, lonely, I screwed up." She thought she heard him mutter something under her breath; he had looked away again, delayed by his own thought Terra could help but feel the sudden weight.

"So..." Terra pushed past the lump. "What's next?" Her voice came out in a lower whisper.

Robin was quiet for a brief moment, his eyes narrowed; he didn't look at her as he spoke. "Give me your communicator."

Shock absorbed over her face, color draining from it she went paler then the moon itself. With shaky fingers, Terra did as she was told, unclipping the T-com from her belt where she had kept it always, and placed it softly in Robin's open palm. She watched with horror as he set the suit case down and turned the T-com on its back, opening it and messing with a number of wires. The drawnness of that moment was haunting, she felt the blood in her veins go colder then ice, she felt the anxious emotion of fear swell like a lonely channel of abandonment.

With a hasty thrust, Robin threw the T-com her way, Terra caught it with both hands, cradling it then to her chest she blinked slowly before somberly looking up at Robin; he then answered her question.

"It's disabled. Keep it anyways." He snarled quietly.

Terra shivered, knowing that keeping it was somehow a bigger punishment then having it taken away all together. Like a torn badge, the dishonor was pulsing over her, she felt the tears brim at her eyes even if she had been expecting something as similar, nothing could brace her for the moment of dealing. Somehow, she had wished he would have thrown her in jail instead.

Against that, she still felt the connection to the Titan's, the need to be with them, the urge to help them. "What... what if I need to contact you?"

"Then you know where we live, and you can come face all of us." He said lowly. With that said, Robin turned to make his way back to the R-cycle, Terra watched with a trembling frown. He didn't look back at her however, kept walking, pulling his helmet on and clipping his suit case to the back of his bike, before he revved the bike up however, he glanced halfway over his shoulder and called to her. "Take care of yourself, Terra." Somehow she knew she was supposed to grasp more meaning out of those words then the first layer of understanding would imply, but her head was clouded, her heart was cracking, holding the signal of distrust in her hands she felt her world began to sear down the middle; just as she knew it would.

Robin revved the bike up, loudly, before skidding out of the clearing and turning onto a small back road, soon out of sight, Terra bit her lip again and felt a sob escape her throat. She threw herself back to the ground, hugging the T-com to her chest as she ducked her chin to her collarbone. Robin had not denied her access to the tower, he had not pushed her completely out of the Titan's, he hadn't even told her to stay out of the way. But he had however; shamed her, he had given her a visible and touchable message of the tie she had thrown a blow too. The rest of the Titan's would know soon enough, they would be upset, angry, confused maybe. But she had a feeling they would still love her enough to keep her from drifting completely away. Robin had tossed her into the middle of yet another issue, and not knowing where she was going to stand on their next encounter together; was a worse punishment then anything else.

She couldn't help but wonder for a moment, as her mind sunk in around her; what was Beast Boy going to think? Thank God she didn't have to stand in front of him, she didn't think she could have handled it, she couldn't have stood to see him angry or upset, and more then he already was. Hopefully she had at least sent the warning of Zucco's ambitions early... for some reason she couldn't dwindle on that thought however, all she saw was the fault.

"Oh God," She sobbed, digging her forehead back and forth in her knees. "What have I done?"

Again the quietness swelled, into a almost suffocating point, grasping and holding then letting go in a sudden swirl that left her feeling exposed and without connection to anything else besides the earth, the low humming that seemed to emit from the ground called to her gently, melodically. Sighing loudly, she pushed away from the tempting call and lifted her eyes up, staring out over the cliff that lay by her side. The large moon not far from setting now to allow dawn her rise.

When the rolling sound of a revved engine reached her ears, Terra didn't jolt, but frowned slightly; splaying her palms over the ground she felt the roll of tires, confirming the motorcycle that was drawing towards her. For just a splurge of a moment, she wondered if Robin was coming back to offer her another chance, but she drowned that thought, with a clawing grasp of fingers she killed the thought with all of her might and turned the scorn to herself. Whatever the reason he had come back, she felt the dying part of her slowly not care to a point.

"Need a ride home?"

She blinked, her frown falling from her face as a slightly confused look overcame her. She didn't turn to look at him just yet, instead watching the moon for a moment longer, before softness overcame her eyes, a touch of healing factor began to twiddle over her heart, and a soothing sort of feeling that still yet could not completely override the burning feel in her veins.

"Home?" She muttered, a soft voice that could have easily been stolen by the wind had it tried.

"Well…" He paused for a moment. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

Terra scoffed a grin, the smile not looking right on her slightly twisted face. "Too true I guess." Turning her head around, Terra looked to Red X over a moment before lifting her brow. "Nice civvies."

Not that the black T-shirt and dark jeans made him look that much different color definition wise, his bare arms and exposed face, only blocked by the cheek bone length hair still didn't help him look any more normal then the outfit tried to pretend. A white bandage over his arm was almost glowing in the dark, along with the untouched color of his skin; his brown eyes still seemed to burn dully from behind everything else. "We're going under cover," he explained with a knock of his head. "You hopping on or what?"

With dull movement, Terra clipped the T-com to her belt, before looking down at it and then pulling her coat cuff over her hip line to hide it. With pushed herself to her feet and walked over to where X sat on his black bike, the red X on the front was covered, there was little hint to his other alias, though she couldn't help but notice he still looked so similar to Red X, more so then she would have ever imagined. Maybe it was just the air around him, she decided, before sliding herself on the seat behind him.

Feeling dreary, she wrapped her arms around his torso as he revved the engine again and tore off the road. She clung a little tighter, digging the side of her face into his back as she searched for comfort again.

The sound of the bike soon died into a low humming as they sped down the dirt road. "Go ahead and get some sleep." He said, a little awkwardly. Terra jolted slightly, her eyes opening softly as she felt a hand touch hers. "Don't worry; I won't let you fall off."

She couldn't even bare herself to smile though; instead she let out a soft sigh of relief, closing her eyes again as she let the motion around her rock her to a restless sleep. "Thanks." She muttered quietly, tightening her grip momentarily before she slipped into the dark façade her mind was trying to play.

* * *

Okay, how was it?! I had a lot of iffy feelings on this chapter, but I REALLY need to get this going, and I only have a few more days before school again, so I had to go ahead and push this chapter out and see if it would fly, lol.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

_Chapter Thirty Nine_

Opening his pale eyes, Allen stroked his cat with slow movements while sitting Indian style in his room, fighting with the fake memories he had found as of late, haunting him. They were simple memories, usually nothing more than scenes of a room he had never been into, or a face he had only noticed once or twice. Sometimes scenarios played in his dreams that didn't belong to his conscience. The confusion wrapping around this was odd, and the more memories he found pulling at his mind, the paler his eyes seemed to get. He noticed the murky film over his iris lately, and so had Raven; although she made no note to him about it, only averted her eyes and went back to her own thought.

Poe meowed up at him lovingly, brushing his tail up at Allen's chin, though he ignored it with patient movements, sighing deeply to himself and closing his eyes again; and again the memories came forth. They were not as brutal as first, but they were still there as a haunting part that tried as he might; could not recognize to be his own.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" Raven's smooth voice was melodic towards him.

"No." He muttered simply, shuttering his eyes open to look down to the side, head hanging and black hair flaunting around his sunken face. Raven opened her own eyes, watching as Allen's hands softly caressed the cat's spine, the purring of Poe was noticeable as his eyes shuttered shut and his back arched with pleasure at every soft stroke. The vein's in Allen's hands where probing past the barrier of his skin, the blue lines eerily visible and traceable through the pale white.

Raven frowned, knowing that it was the time to give Allen his final push into realization. The darker part of her took no care to her actions, but the more human piece, felt stiff and unhappy about it, knowing the consequences if things didn't go as plan, and the fact that perhaps she was wrong about Allen's power after all.

_I'm not wrong, I know what I felt in his mind, what else could it be? _ She heard herself reason dully, before she looked to her students now opened eyes. She stared at him for a moment, the dark swirl of purple taking in the milky film of his gazeless look. "Close your eyes." She said quietly; and he obeyed with a soft duck of his chin. "I want you to open your mind, don't try to hold it back… let it breathe, feel, study the very air your breathing."

Raven waited a few minutes, watching her student carefully until she was sure he had done as she instructed. With a gentle move of her hand she softly reached out towards him, Poe looked to her with bright yellow eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly as she softly touched her fingers to his round head, brushing him with steady movements. Not flinching, or giving it second thought, Raven withdrew her hand slightly, before calling on her own power, milking it into the cat's essence before she snapped her wrist upwards and curled her fingers as if clutching something.

She felt the spark of energy suddenly snap; a sizzle was felt in the air between her and Allen, and the boy noticed it right away, his eyes opening quickly as he looked down to his lap. Mouth wide, his back arched up higher as he stared dumbfounded at the cold body.

"What did you do?!" He cried shooting his head up and glaring at Raven coldly, a flash of energy sparked in his eyes, behind the cover, as his black hair swished over his face, spiking around his sharp cheekbones and adding a flare to his overall feature.

Raven said nothing, but watched quietly as Allen picked the lifeless cat up before dropping it just as quickly back to his lap, he stuttered a few times, blinking, confused, before looking back up at her. "What did you do?!" He demanded again, stronger this time, but again she said nothing for a very long time, letting the boy run his hands over Poe several more times before she intervened.

"You can feel it… can't you?" She whispered, feeling the very power of speaking of his own roll off her lips.

Allen blinked, a few restricted tears rolled down his face as he stared then hardly at the cat, trembling, but not looking to her this time. "Feel what?" His voice came out hoarsely.

"The power… the shadow… I can sense it, but you can feel it. Is it cold?"

"Freezing."

"Can you grab it?"

Allen paused for a long time, shivering to himself as he pulled Poe's body closer to himself, hunching his shoulders as his head bowed further, black hair covering his face and entombing him. "I… don't know."

"Listen to me closely, Allen." Raven said slowly, clearly, even as her face stayed unchanged. "You don't have much time, with every second that goes by, the less there is left of that cat, and if I where to touch him, then he would be tainted and this wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?" He mumbled.

"Open your mind again, focus on Poe… nothing else, not me, not the room, not anything but that stupid animal."

"Then what?"

"That's up to your instincts… follow them."

The boy was confused, his shoulders hugged to his neck as his cold hands petted the steadily stiffening corps of his first pet. No one had ever given him an animal before, he had rarely ever seen them for many years, Poe had become a very special effect that the boy had never wanted to part with, a comforter of sorts. A black cat, for a fittingly dark power he felt emboding even now, closer to his surface. He felt the sorrow gather in his chest, and he couldn't suppress it, but closed his eyes tighter, feeling the fur between his fingers.

Raven had been right, he could feel the cold. He felt the icy tint in the air; but it was fading… he guessed that was a bad thing. Slowly things connected in his mind, like a sudden understanding, things he didn't know he knew came to brew, over flowing in his conscience. He felt he had no choice but to follow it, his breathing then regulated.

He felt in his chest, his heart beat, and it started going faster and faster. His breathing turned to panting, his lungs worked overtime, his chest heaved up and down as his shoulders trembled. He felt as if breath was leaving his body, it left him light-headed as instinct guided him through the course.

Behind his closed eyes, he saw flashes, like lightning, light the room in sudden sparks that continued to erupt over and over again simultaneously. He could see Raven, he could see the shadows of her expression outlined, her room was shown, black white and blue the lights continued to flash before him, making his breathing even more rapid. With the next set of flashes Something was in front of him, a strand of ice-blue smoke, yet it wasn't there physically. Allen felt his mind lurch, and he put his will power behind it recklessly. He managed to grab the wisp, holding it with a enormous amount of struggle that he felt thudding at his head.

His heart ran faster and faster, the wisp stayed with him, until slowly fading away like steam in the air. Allen felt his body began to convulse, he felt like he was going to through up, his heart beat didn't slow, neither did his breathing; they grew faster, and finally the boy collapse to the side, clutching his stomach as food he had swallowed continued to lurch up and down in his body, threatening to come up.

It never made it there though, before he felt his mind slip back into the corner, his body easing, he slowly fell into asleep; not without however hearing one welcoming little "Meow" however.

--

--

Losing all track of time, Terra had been lulled in and out of her uneasy sleep. Every time she was jolted awake, she found the rhythmic movement and purposely smooth transitions of the ride comforting in their own sense. She found that every time she woke, her arms would grip around X's stomach tighter, her face would press a little closer into his back so that she felt his spine poke up at her cheek bone, until she fell back asleep. She was growing weary already, and things had only now just begun.

Half awake by now, she heard the motorcycle roll over gravel, the soft crunches under the rubber made her eyes flicker open. She felt the firm feel of Red X's stomach under her hands, and slowly she pushed herself from his shoulder and suppressed a yawn. A drawing evening light was shining orange over the area; she blinked and fought against her blurry vision as her senses awoke.

Terra then turned around in every direction as she soaked up the new found area with a wide eyed expression. Iron gates closed behind them as they rolled into the circular drive a fountain of shrubs and ­

neatly trimmed trees that were changing color, a red maple she decided before looking to the stone stairway with two starting points, both leading to a central door of a rather extravagant house. Windows on the second floor where open, muslin curtains fluttering out past them occasionally out into the air with every cold breeze.

"Where are we?" She asked, mouth hanging open as she surveyed the grounds. Past the house she could make out what looked to be a field, and maybe water in the distance, but it was hard to tell past the gardens lining the white house. Yellow and red roses where the prime barricades, but the smell they flaunted towards her with tempting aromas.

Red X turned his head around as the bike stopped between the two stone stairways, his brown eyes lifted towards her slightly as if he had expected her to guess a little better. "Slade's house."

She frowned, looking at him, before back to the house. For some reason, Slade actually having a house had never come to her mind, she had always just pictured him living in his creepy little lairs doing nothing but preying on innocent people. During the time she had worked with him, he had never mentioned a house, lest of all a house like this. "Oh." She said and averted her eyes to the side. Terra noticed X didn't move even though the bike had turned off, he kept looking at her and she met his look a few times, blushing on the occasion until she got the idea.

"OH!" She cried in a low tone, pulling her hands from his stomach and lifting them in the air. "Sorry."

But X seemed to be scoffing at her discomfort before he swung his leg over the bike and brushed his clothes off. "Are you coming?" He asked, nodding up to the door.

"Yeah… I guess." She said half heartedly, stepping from the bike and following alongside X. She forced herself to lift her chin up, even though she felt too broken to really care much, she knew that from now on, her image would be more important, like a shield. It wasn't that she was shy, strangely she wasn't even scared, she was just… tired; she decided was the best word.

The made it to the door, finding it open Red X just casually strolled in, while Terra looked around a few times with lowered brows. "What about the others? Are they here already?"

"Rose and Joey are," X said with a shrug. "They came ahead early to catch us."

"And Slade?"

"Said he had business." Red X shot her a annoyed look. "Any more questions?"

"Phst, jerk." She scoffed at him with a bit of a snapping look.

"No duh." They didn't get any further in their banter as a voice called from the hall way ahead.

"William!"

Terra turned her attention ahead, blinking in surprise as an older looking man emerged from a side door that was hidden by the walls of the hallway. He was tall, and in good shape for his apparent age. White hair and a neatly trimmed beard didn't rival the glow in his lively eyes. His crisp shirt was tucked into his pants, and he looked overall well taken care of and neatly conscience of his image.

Red X seemed a little less interested though, his shoulders sagged, his face dragged in the typical teenaged 'oh no' sort of look as his nose lifted slightly in a bit of a scowl. "Hey." He said dully.

The man drew up, and Terra had to tilt her head up slightly to see him fully, darn her shortness. He was too busy putting an open hand to X's boney shoulder in welcoming to notice her at first. "My boy it's been years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." X said with his same bored tone, shrugging the man's hand from his shoulder and sizing himself up to his full height with a darkened look under his eyes. The man shook his head, like he had expected such an answer before his eyes caught site of Terra standing there quietly with a burnt look on her face as her hair swished in her face.

"Ah," The man looked like he was trying to force a grin, she noticed the sympathetic look on his face though, and her brows narrowed in suspicion as her arms crossed. "Terra, then I guess?"

She nodded. "Who are you?"

He gave her a warm little smile, like that a grandfather could give, and wrinkles adoring his face as his bushy white brows lifted a little. "Ah, I'm sorry." He held his hand out. "You can call me Wintergreen."

--

--

Shuffling stuff around her new room, Terra grew bored of it quickly enough and plodded herself on the bed. The cream colored sheets churned under her as she sunk into them. Something about this whole place was too comfortable, it made her nervous. Slade had yet to return, but it had only been an hour or two so she didn't know what it was she had been expecting.

She looked out the window that was just a few paces from her comfortably small room, tilting her head slightly; Terra rose to her feet and walked to the window, brushing the yellow thin curtains away as she watched night moon brush against the cliff side view. Water rammed against the rocks, she heard the soft roaring and moaning of it and shivered slightly, numbly, before then letting the curtains fall again and turning to her door as she heard it open.

"I have to admit, it will be nice to have another girl around for once." Ravager flaunted into the room openly, leaving the door open as she threw herself onto the bed and bounced a few times, rolling then over to her stomach and facing Terra with the wild grin she seemed to always be wearing. She wore a pink spaghetti strap tank top and baby blue sweats as her night outfit, her long hair still rolling over her shoulders in the dramatic touch it always had.

"Oh yeah?" Terra muttered, lifting her brow.

Ravager lifted her own brow up at her, quirking a little grin. "You're in an awfully bad mood."

"Oh, you noticed." The geomancer rolled her eyes and looked back to the window, peering past the veil of the curtain.

"Oh c'mon!" Ravager pushed herself up, sitting on her knees. "It won't be so bad, you'll see. Besides, don't sweat it tomboy, it's not like I'm going to force you to go shopping or paint nails with me."

Terra tilted her chin up at Ravager. "You don't seem like the type to do that anyways."

The girl grinned again. "See, your learning quick enough."

Terra grinned a little, lowering her chin again as she turned to face her with crossed arms. "So, where'd you get the name Ravager?"

"Call me Rose, most people do anyways- well, the ones that know me." She paused, as if her personalities switched suddenly, Ravager softly caressed the bed sheet with her long thin fingers. "I'm just keeping the title in the family..."

Terra walked over the room, sitting down on the bed and leaning back, she stared at the ceiling, trying to reconcile how weird this all was; Slade had kids, she wouldn't have guessed. And besides that point, Terra didn't know if she thought them half bad- Ravager just... kind of creeped her out in some way she couldn't really explain, but she had been right about one thing; female company would be nice to have after a little while.

"So," the geomancer sighed out. "Any idea what's going on? This whole under cover thing... how long is it going to last?"

"Eh, until we get some good timing I'd guess." Ravager shrugged, pushing her hands out behind her and leaning on them, looking down at Terra. "Is work all you think about?"

"Work?" She scoffed. "I call it survival."

"No," Ravager said in a corrective voice. "Survival is when you are trapped with a group of people who don't get along with and live to tell the tale."

"Fun." Terra grunted, frowning up at the ceiling. "Okay, another question; who's the old guy?"

Ravager thought for a moment before replying. "Wintergreen?"

"Yeah… I've never seen him before."

The white haired girl smiled slightly. "Oh, he just kinda keeps things in order around here until dad gets back from whatever he's doing, kinda like a house keeper… just friendlier."

Terra hummed her response, still finding it odd for anyone to refer to Slade as 'dad.'

"So, starting the girl talk already?"

Terra rolled her eyes as far back as she could, but in the end had to roll onto her stomach and look to the door, where X stood, leaning against the frame with arms crossed, a few reddish brown locks brushed from his face as his brown eyes look at them with- to Terra –a slightly unfamiliar look.

"Yes." Ravager said, turning her attention to him with a sideways glance. "We're talking about Ryan Rynolds, and the latest nail polish, now go away."

"Rynolds?" X scoffed, turning for just a moment to Terra, before shrugging. "Shouldn't you guys be you know, sleeping or something?"

Ravager blinked innocently. "Oh, sorry, did you want my spot here?"

"What?"

"On Terra's bed, you little perv, I mean, I'll leave you two alone if that's what you want."

Blinking with a wide expression, Terra turned to Ravager with a gaped mouth. "Ew!" She cried.

"_Ew_?" Red X asked, as if suddenly offended.

Terra turned to him. "You know what I mean!"

"You think I'm 'ew'?"

"Awww, Now, Terry, you're gonna hurt poor Red's feelings." Ravager said with a pouty lip, giving X a fake sympathetic look.

Terra exchanged looks from the two repeatedly, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Stop putting me on the spot! That isn't what I meant and you guys know it!"

"So I'm _not _'ew'?" Red X asked giving her a slightly curled look as if he was confused.

"I-wha-you-"

"Answer the boy, Terra." Ravager urged.

Terra gaped, staring at Red X, he was smirking at her with that cruel look on his face, her brows narrowed for a moment; she hated being put on the spot. "No, X, you're not a 'ew,' there, happy?"

Red X shrugged, "no." He said, pushing himself from the doorframe as Ravager excused herself. Terra watched them intently, still feeling a bit of fume from the teasing parade. Neither of the two passing teens exchanged glances as they walked past each other, and Terra noticed Ravager only gave the two a small look over her shoulder before quietly walking down the hall to the side, where Terra had no view, she couldn't even hear the nimble footsteps.

As the bed sunk in slightly, Terra shifted her blue eyes to the side, watching as X leaned on his back with his hands folded behind his head. Sighing softly, Terra turned around so they faced the same direction and lay back down on her stomach. Hands softly under her chin, she stared down at her brown carpeted floor with a dull look, a slightly pouting lip, and steady breathing.

"So what, you couldn't sleep either?" She asked with a quiet voice.

"I don't sleep during the night."

"Me either, thanks to you." Terra said with a bit of a grin, trying to look at him.

"Well, you're welcome."

Terra sat up a little, glancing over at X, before crawling back over and laying down again, she pushed her body up against his and laid her head on his chest with another sigh as she stared up at the ceiling casually. She felt him tense up, and knew he was about to ask her-

"What the hell are you doing?"

Oh look… he beat her to her thought process. Darn him. "Getting comfy." She said easily, rolling her eyes up to look at him from the very corner of her vision. He was sitting up just slightly and looking down at her, before he scoffed and threw himself back down, her head bumping along him as he did so.

"Since when did I become your personal recliner?"

"Since I felt like using you for one." She shot with a snort, digging the back of her head into his skin before settling down. It wasn't long until she felt him ease up under her, it made her feel better anyways, the small amount of warmth of another person wrapping around her. She folded her hands on her stomach, frowning and just soaking up his presence. Terra looked to the side as she saw his hand cautiously lift and land on top of hers; it made her grin softly, before she took in another deep breath.

"I think I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what?"

"I don't know…" Terra closed her eyes for a moment. So many things bothering her, she couldn't seem to pin point one thing, the Titan's, Slade's ambitions, those groups where divided into many others, and she knew if she pondered on them any longer she would have another anxiety attack, so forced her mind to recoil. "Everything… I guess."

"That's normal."

"Are you scared?" She asked suddenly.

"Me?" X scoffed, bumping her in the process. "I don't get scared."

"Okay, good, just making sure you were right."

"Right about what?"

"Me being scared, being normal."

"Whaa?"

"See if you where scared, it wouldn't be normal, and I would get worried, but you're not scared, so I'm being the normal one here." Terra grinned, opening her eyes and turning around, loving to confuse people sometimes just for the fun of it, she grinned as she met his eyes.

"Oh, because you are _so_ normal." Red X shot with a lift of his brow.

"And you are too?"

"Ditto."

Terra stopped, tilting her head to the side slightly, hair falling over one shoulder before she reached over and brushed X's from his eyes, she was surprised he let, the tips of her fingers brushing against the thin scar that took up most of his face. She tucked the hair aside, looking at his full face, the strong forehead and angled cheekbones she traced her index finger down, ending at his chin, before letting her touch drip down and fall as she watched him fall into the same effect.

It hit her stomach, as her eyes softly closed halfway, staring at him with a bit of wonder. She saw his face soften into much the same strain; he trembled just slightly, before quickly grasping his self control and trying to hold it down. Terra knew she wasn't helping, but she didn't want to look away, she just wanted to keep staring, and it wasn't long before the thief didn't bother fighting temptation any longer.

Raspy breathing, Terra saw Red X lean in suddenly, her eyes opened wide as she whimpered before her eyes closed completely, his lips grabbed hers and repeated motion a few times, she joined him soon enough tilting her head to the side as she felt his hand reach behind her head, his bare fingers brushing through her hair was something new and she couldn't help but enjoy it. He stayed leaned upwards, supporting himself with on hand as the other caressed the back of her head with long movements; she leaned her head into his touch, wanting more of it. He pushed her face closer to his so that his hand stayed behind her head, fingers running through the hair another lengthwise in motion, while he grasped her lips tightly so that they could both have what they wanted.

For a moment she pressed her hands to his stomach, the black shirt brushing aside easily, she hadn't been expecting it but didn't hesitate to move her palms under the shirt, feeling her pulse quicken at the tight muscle brushing up against her with every deep breath he took, he seemed as equally aroused by it, moving away from her touch before letting her press back towards him, it was then that Terra realized this was one of the first times they had touched skin besides lips. Maybe that could explain the tingly feeling she felt pulsing through her finger tips, amounting down into her stomach and churning all around. Another moment, she pressed herself closer, reflecting a kiss on his lips as he motioned to do as well. The teenage girl had no control over the fantasy spocks that touched her mind with suggestion, even if she did suppress them; she knew her face was heated up as her stomach churned. She couldn't help the fact that she felt the hormones roll around in her, or the urge in her gut to follow them, briefly she wondered if X felt the same, or if her imagination was just running away with her completely. Terra found herself nestled on his lap, her legs coming close to straddling him, before she realized the position and sharply breathed inwards during the final kiss, and then breaking free.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head and pushing her hands against his collar bone, averting her eyes down so she wouldn't look him in his own. "I got enough to think on right now." Terra looked farther away, frowning softly as the images of the Titans reminded her she still had healing to do, before taking on any more projects. She was surprised how willingly X let her go, gently moving away from her as Terra crawled to the side, laying herself back down on the bed and exhaled with lowered eyes.

She jolted slightly when she felt a strong grip grab her by the side and pull her across the bed; but she didn't fight it, merely looked up as Red X settled them both against the bed frame. She tilted her head to the side again, studying his somber look before laying her head back to his chest and taking in another deep breath, her fists balling under her chin as she bit into one of them. She felt arms around her, but had her eyes closed from the outside world as she curled up a little tighter.

"Still scared?" X asked.

"Just a little." She murmured. "Because you're being nice."

"Don't get used to it."

Terra grinned just a little, even if it didn't mean much, and pressed her face into his chest, sprawling her body just slightly over him. "As long as you don't get used to just touching me when you want, we have a deal."

"Works for me."

"Good." She breathed, pressing her face closer into him, finding some warmth, a friendship, hugging her closer, the embrace was a rare treat, and she treasured it, and decided to hold onto it for as long as she could. Slowly the position, the comfortable placement that made her blush just a little, lulled her to sleep all over again. As she began to fade from conscience, she felt the power in her gut churn, and whimpered quietly, cringing her eyes shut as she felt fingers stroke through her hair, she sighed.

The road she thought she was about to find a turn point in, seemed to only be growing longer, things where taking unexpected swerves, and it seemed fate wasn't going to play in Terra's best interest. She knew she had little to trust in, little to confide in, and against the hurt he had caused her, Terra put what little trust she still had left in her in the most wanted thief in California, knowing no one else to whimper too with every stroke of pain she felt, she only hoped he could handle being that person she turned too.

--

--

Bruce Wayne walked towards his sitting room casually, a crisp pair of jeans and a comfortable T-shirt where his choice of clothing since he had little to do but rest up during today. He wiped his greasy hands off on a dirty rag as he strolled easily over the freshly cleaned carpet; no doubt he would hear about his dirty shoe prints from Alfred later.

As a commotion rang, Bruce adverted his attention for a moment to the stairway before he passed it, raising his brow as he saw Fuse barreling from the hall and throwing himself down the stairs, rolling headfirst down them with a clumsy move. Bruce side stepped to avoid the blond boy from pushing into him, grinning a little at the lividness that the mansion finally had again, it was good to have kids here.

"MATT I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS I CATCH YOU!" Vix's voice screamed, and she too soon threw herself down to the stairs, throwing herself on all fours she bounded nimbly down every step, her tail swaggering out behind her as her ears pinned flat against her copper hair.

Bruce simply watched as the two hollered towards the back door, before shaking his head and grinning slightly, then turning back to the sitting room door and opening it with a gentle turn of the knob. He didn't drop the white-brown rag, but continued to wipe his hands on it anyways as he walked towards the two recliner chairs facing the spacious windows with scenic views.

"Your back awful soon, I wasn't expecting you until next week." He said, watching as the young man turned to face him for a moment.

His red hair had a golden touch to it when the sun brushed it, his blue eyes stormy in texture and color. He was a good size for his young age of nineteen, almost six foot, with his body etched with muscle that showed clearly enough from his white T-shirt and khaki pants. "I'm getting impatient." He said with a twitch of his mouth. His eyes flickered away towards the large window-walls, looking out over the large playing field for a moment before looking back to Bruce with a bit of a heavy look to it.

"That's not unusual for you," Bruce chuckled, setting the rag down on a small coffee stand adorned only with a flower vase before. He knew the young man had a bit of a 'short fuse' to put it nicely, he was still hoping that patience would come with age. Turning his thought to more dawning matters, Bruce frowned for a moment at the mention of the person was causing much headache for the young man these past weeks. "But I haven't gotten any word on Adam yet, it's possible you might have mis-tracked him."

The boy shook his head, making the thick locks brush over his face before lightly bouncing out of his eyes. "Not possible, he came to the America's; that is about the only thing we _do_ know." He paused for a minute, turning away as he frowned and knotted his fingers together. "That's not what I'm impatient about though. The team is doing all they can to find Adam right now…. I can't ask for more, but there is someone I _can _find."

Bruce frowned, his brows setting heavily over his forehead. "I don't think its good timing, Terra's not ready yet." He hadn't heard much about the geomancer in drawing long time now, and seen her even longer ago

"Well, that's easy for you to say." He spat. "You can't stop me from going; lecture all you want, she's my sister, and it's been long enough."

"I didn't say I was going to stop you, and if you ask I'll give you the Titan's location." Bruce said. "But Brion, I don't think it's a good idea."

* * *

Okay... I swear, Terra and X where NOT supposed to be making out in this chapter. I was just writing, not thinking about it, then later looked it over and was all "WTF?!" stupid teenagers and their stupid hormones, ruining my plans. grrr.

Sorry if I missed any grammar errors, I am SOOO tired, cant see straight. For those of you who don't know who Wintergreen is, he's from the comics, and for those of you who do know who he is, let me know if I play him right... LOL, I have very little idea how to play this guy, I only saw him from comics including Ravager...

And I am sure, I don't have to fill in for any of you who Brion is ;D YAYNESS! I've been waiting forever to let him finally make his appearance. wootz!


	41. Chapter Forty

_Chapter Forty:_

Jericho knew very well he was being used, walking down the dark alley way as a moist air clung to the looming brick walls. It was quite clear to his intellect the whole ploy Slade thought he was so cleverly playing with the teenagers, but as nature would have him do, Jericho stayed quiet about the whole thing. Cruel pun, wasn't it?

The air started to feel heavier, he could smell the rain coming, he though he rather not lug the wet clothing on his body around, it wouldn't annoy him so much. His eyes looked every way and that, but nothing else stirred in the night; except for Ravager, as the girl nimbly walked alongside of him, as quiet as he would be too, they exchanged very little, but then there wasn't much to exchange. He knew enough about her, and she knew enough about him, he didn't care to either share anymore or learn anymore.

As they continued, Jericho wondered if Slade knew he had already learned a part of the game, no doubt… but the thought that his father could so easily guess his actions irritated him, so Jericho tried not to ponder on that little fact so eagerly. When Slade had sent Ravager for a quiet little scavenger hunt, he had known that Jericho would see the danger in sending his little sister out alone, and would volunteer to go out with her as well. The thought grinded at his mind, again Jericho pushed the idea away before glancing to his half sister with a frowned face, darkened eyes and shadowed features.

He pitied her; and how her views seemed to her. He had seen inside her mind when he had entered her soul, he had felt what she felt, and knew that she truly believed in her cause…. No, not her cause, her fathers, their fathers cause. Jericho knew he wouldn't be able to persuade her into thinking any other way; she had inherited the Wilson stubborn- even if corrupt –way of thinking; so then likewise, he would not believe in anything his father did was for the greater good of anybody.

Why was he here then? Jericho looked away from his half sister and to the ground, the pavement cold against his black boots. Part of him was curious, as he didn't rely on the Titans to help him out of every situation, Jericho called himself independent, even if he did hold the T-com to his belt as an honor still. But this was his family that was becoming involved with things, he didn't want any more people learning of his heritage then necessary, and so took it on himself to solve whatever it was that was putting them in such great danger.

Slade was tying them all together for some purpose, but Jericho had yet to figure that purpose out yet. He already knew why Red X was agreeing to go along with this, and Slade had trapped Terra into this spot with every action he had set her up to do; even if she didn't know it. Slade was cleverly twining the four teenagers, Ravager, Red X, Terra and Jericho himself together… and it bugged him he couldn't understand what it was going to lead too.

"I hear someone coming," Ravager whispered, freezing on the spot as she glared down the alley way. Jericho followed her look, and he heard then to the heard footsteps she did. They stood in the long brick like hallway of buildings, and Jericho could see a light being flashed, and shadows drawing near from the other wall. He acted quickly, and his sister likewise, both separating into different sides of the brick walls. As Jericho nestled himself behind a dumpster, he looked to see Ravager pull her hood over her face, hiding the white hair with the orange and black mask. The slanted eye piece did something to make her look more intimidating as well.

Quietly she drew her swords, their un-sheathing making a sweet noise into the air, but Jericho narrowed his eyes at her, catching her attention before shaking his head in disagreement.

"Don't be so soft," she chided quietly, her lips turning into a grin.

Jericho narrowed his eyes, but he had no more time to act before the posted guard began to walk past. As the flash light shined up and down the street, Ravager managed to stay just out of site, until the man was half way past, she grinned wickedly before throwing her foot out and tripping the man. With her knives drawn Ravager leaped, rolling the man onto his back as she straddled his hips with her legs and raised both swords up with their tips pointed down.

The movement was so quick that Jericho barely had enough time to interfere. As Ravager brought her swords down towards the man's neck, Jericho unsheathed his sword and quickly maneuvered her blades away, and to the side with a loud _CLANK_ of the mental. Ravager gasped, looking down to her swords, before scowling and turning to her brother.

"What are you doing?!" She cried.

But Jericho calmly turned away from her, before setting his blade to the ground and turning back to the man. The fear in his eyes was amazing, his heavy breathing and the sweat running down his brow showed he was in shock. Moving quickly, Jericho stared into the man's fear-stricken pupils, before he felt his powers at work.

Seconds later, Jericho, in the body of the guard, roughly pushed Ravager off before standing up and grabbing his sword. "When I say no, I mean _no._" He growled down towards his sister, a firm look crawling on his face.

"Whatever." Ravager drew herself back up, sheathing her swords into their carriers on her back before lifting her nose up. "But he's mine when you're done."

Jericho simply looked away. He knew better then to try and argue with her, the best thing he could do for this man was simply keep Ravager's threat in mind, and deal with it when the time came. Her bloodlust worried him at times like this, when there was no reason to spill the crimson source, but she insisted on it anyways, he knew it would lead to worse things in the future, but also knew she would not be reasoned with.

They hurried now, and with Jericho's new guise and Ravager's quiet sleek way of sneaking past people they were able to gain a quick access into the facility they were targeting. It was in the back roads of Jump city, and was well hidden in the city too, even as there was security in many places; Jericho knew that whoever was running this had become nervous of some kind of threat. They entered through a heavy door, the rusty hinges squeaked slightly, and made a heavy noise as it closed again. The room was dusty but for the black and white checkered tile floor, it was obvious people walked through here fairly often. A desk was to the left, a broken chair behind it. Walking on, there was a hallway to the left, it was dark, and eerily. But Jericho and Ravager stayed to the straight-away hallway, until it turned to the right suddenly. Then, there was a dead-end straight ahead, and a small gathering of doors on either side of the room.

"Split up," Jericho said, looking over his shoulder to Ravager. She nodded and started forward, when Jericho reached and grabbed her shoulder, she looked to him as he narrowed his green eyes. "Rose, I don't want anyone dead. I won't allow it." He growled.

Ravager stared at him for a minute, he could feel the rebellion brewing around her, but she was suppressing it, grinning gently instead as she swiped his hand away from her. "Don't worry, I'm an angel, remember?" She grinned, before turning and fleeting to the second door.

Shaking his head, Jericho moved onward and into the office next to him. He just hoped Ravager and himself could find the map they had been sent to find, and before they where found out here; if faced in a battle, he didn't think he could be able to hold Rose back from her killing-joy, besides, he didn't want to be caught against the law; especially not in the Titan's territory.

--

--

Terra had woken up by herself earlier that afternoon. She had fluttered her eyes open and lifted her head, frowning as she looked around to find her bedroom door wide open, her head resting on a pillow and sheets drawn up around her, but she had been alone. She had then stuttered out of bed, glancing out the window again, her dreary eyes met with the bright afternoon sun before she sighed and tugged needlessly at the curtains.

Ravager had met her outside the bedrooms, as the geomancer gripped one hand on the polished oak banister, over-looking the soft living room below. The white haired teenager had taken a look at Terra's clothing before grinning slightly to herself.

"Your almost my size… you can barrow some of my civvies if you want, those things need washed." She had offered kindly, Red X had walked in then, Terra had passed him a curious look, but he hadn't returned it, and instead stopped just beside Ravager with crossed arms. His own clothing the same thing from yesterday, apparently he didn't mind the option of changing his clothing, dirty ones didn't bother him any.

"Your size? That's like comparing a stick to an elephant." He barked, laughing.

"You know," Terra sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes, it's hard to tell who he is insulting the most."

"He's insulting me; that's all I care about," Ravager had snorted, crossing her own arms as she narrowed her brows towards the boy. "If you know what's best, you'd shut up."

"What are you gonna do? Sit on me?" Red X laughed louder, his voice bouncing off the tall walls and echoing back around; though Terra was sure he didn't care if he disrupted anyone.

Without anymore warning, Ravager shot a fist out towards X's face, he caught it with a swift instinctive move, but Terra soon saw then (like she really comprehended much, she had just woken up.) that Ravager had planned for his move. With her favorite move she threw her bare heel up at his throat, digging her skin into his jugular and tossing him over her head and over the banister. Terra heard a loud _PH-CRSH_ sort of noise, and blinked before looking over the banister to see the great master thief that was proclaimed Red X;… hanging by the waist of his pants on the ceiling fan.

"OUCH!" He cried up at Ravager, but Terra knew his pride had been hurt way more. That was… until another _CRASH_ noise erupted as X cried out in surprise as the fan broke out of the ceiling from the sudden weight… plummeting down to the living room floor as it did so.

"Owww…." X moaned from below, Terra looked to her side to see the white haired teenager in tears from laughter.

"Miss Wilson," Wintergreen called up, the girls looked over the banister again to see the older man had just walked in from the front door, two brown paper bags tucked carefully in his arms as he stared up dully at Ravager. "Please refrain from both killing our guests, and destroying your father's house." With that, he stepped around Red X and towards the hall, which Terra guessed would lead to a kitchen.

Kitchen… food.

From there, Terra hadn't given another thought to changing out of her clothes, or lending her wounded almost-kinda-wont-admit-it-boyfriend a hand out of the tangled mess of the broken ceiling fan, and instead fled down the stairs and after Wintergreen.

Pursing her lips, Terra recalled the afternoons events as she now sat rolled boredly on the living room couch, looking around suspiciously as if Slade where to jump out at any moment. But she was surprised; the man had kept his distance. She had seen him once today, Slade hadn't been wearing his mask, or battle outfit, besides the eye patch he kept over one eye, he could have been just about any other guy. A few things set him apart, she knew, his white hair pulled back in a pony tail and clean-shaved beard. Terra had seen him de-masked before though; yeah… she remembered now as Slade had been working to gain her trust to work her against the Titan's, he had taken the mask from his face, and talked to her like any other human being slowly gaining more and more of her trust.

Scowling, she pushed the memory away from her sight, looking down to the side as she sunk further in her seat on the green couch. She was taking up the whole thing, her feet propped up on the coushin, her back against the arm rest as she held a small stack of papers on her lap. Blinking, the girl looked back to what she had been supposed to be doing.

To be perfectly clear; it was homework. As if Slade could not possibly get any eviler, he had given this small amount of sheets to each of the four teenagers; _"There is no reason to lack your education"_ she quoted him in her head, before flipping the pencil around in her hands. Okay, so the homework was kind of optional, it wasn't like he could _make_ her do anything… but Terra reveled for a moment to do something normal; like schoolwork.

She glanced over her shoulder towards the window by the door, tilting her head slightly as she watched the moon slowly start to rise. She had only woken up a few hours ago though, and wasn't the least bit tired. Red X's whole nocturnal habit had worn off on her during the past summer; Terra simply accepted it and turned back to her paper, looking it only a moment before glancing to the opposite side, where Wintergreen was vacuuming the remaining shattered glass around the living room from the whole fan scene.

Terra frowned, watching the old man do all the work of the teenager's mishap, before thinking to herself. The paper she had been researching was going over geosphere material (whether or not Slade had planned this was her guess, but she couldn't help but think he intended to give her the special bonus information) which had just recently included different glass types. Terra blinked slowly, staring down at the paper for a moment as her lips pursed in thought. Her bangs swished out from her sloppy pony-tail, she pushed them back with the back of her hand before turning her blue eyes back to Wintergreen.

Out-stretching her hand, Terra summoned her power back to her finger tips, and felt it imminently pulsing through her nervous system, tingly and spasmatic. There was a very faint glow around her hand, but other than that she only trembled once as she closed her fingers into a light fist, watching as every small fragment of glass lifted from the carpet and held in mid-aid. She went unaware that Wintergreen had turned off the vacuumed, and was watching her. Terra's brows twisted, as her mouth slanted slightly, trying to focus on the glass, and perhaps meld it together in something larger, but as her fingers curled and straddled the air, trying to hold onto her power; the harder it became to keep.

She felt the strain failing, a headache coming over her; she decided that it was enough. As the glass melted like liquid and rolled together in a uneven orb like item, she put the rest of her reserve into setting it down gently onto the floor as to not break it again. As it touched, Terra quickly snapped the power away, like whiplash she felt a strain run down her neck, etching muscles cramped close together in a knit, she moaned to herself, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, that's a helpful trick." Wintergreen said, bending down and carefully picking the sharp object up, careful of the pieces of razor edged glass poking up from every other direction. "Thank you."

Terra blinked, studying the old man for a minute, before frowning and turning back to her papers, feeling the throb of a headache set in, perhaps she had pushed herself a little too far that time… but glass… first metal now glass. Terra's brows furrowed, what other barriers could she break?

As something threw them self on the couch, Terra grunted, shifting her glance upwards to see Red X… or rather Alex out of costume making himself comfortable on the couch. He had his arms splayed over the back of it, and she could see he had removed his bandage to show a long and thin wound that wasn't quite done healing together. She crinkled up a piece of paper and threw it at his head, watching it bounce off before he turned to look at her.

"What was that for?"

"Name something, you would have deserved it."

"Oh, ouch," he sifted, reaching over and flipped his hand up from under her stack of journals on her lap; in response they scattered over the side to the floor.

"HEY!" She snapped, grasping her red college ruled sheet book and swapping it harshly over Alex's head.

"Abusive much?!" He cried, cringing at she then swatted at him again with the book, he peeked one eye out at her, but he was grinning. Terra liked the way she could finally see his emotions on his face, rather than having to guess through the mask all the time. She watched as Alex turned to Wintergreen, as the man was putting the vacuum up. "Can't you do something about her?" He asked. "She's hitting me over here."

The man looked over for a minute, leaning on the vacuum handle before lifting a bushy white brow. "Naw." He said simply, before turning back to his work.

"HA!" Terra cried, lifting her foot before coiling it and shooting it forward, hitting Alex in the ribs hard enough to push him to the side. She knew it didn't hurt him much, the very normal flow of their lives had prevented such rough housing from becoming anymore then an annoyance, and they had grown much tougher than that. As she did though, he grabbed her foot with his quick reflexes, before yanking it forward. Terra screamed as she was pushed forward, dropping her book and papers over the side of the couch as she was slid down the couch.

She watched as he tried to lean towards her, but Terra had other plans, and quickly brought her other foot around and then down across the side of his head, knocking Alex off the couch to the side. But the leg he had pulled had been on his other side, and Terra was dragged down by his pressure. They both let out surprised screams as they clunked onto the floor. Wiggling free, Terra crawled to the side before sitting up and throwing a fist towards his shoulder, but Alex dodged it, skidding himself to the side before grabbing her arm and then throwing her against the couch.

"OUCH!" She cried.

"No, it's a couch."

"Let me go!" She gasped, trying to pull her face out of the couch's white cushion.

"Why? You're just going to go all aggressive on me again."

"That sounded perverted." She muttered, before pushing her face out of the sofa, glaring over her shoulder at Alex. "Let me go!"

"You know," Alex said casually. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out later. But you know what? You're being pretty mean today."

Terra paused. "You were going to _ask_ me to go out? You know how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ask?!"

"See!" Alex pushed her face deeper in the coushin, making her squeal with protest. "Now that is what I'm talking about. You're so mean."

"C'mon! X! Let me go!" She whined, struggling against him, but he was stronger than she was, and unless she wanted to destroy the house, close to powerless. His other hand had secured her hands, keeping her from fighting back as his knee dug into her lower spine.

"You gotta ask, real nice."

"Ask you?! Go to-"

"No cursing Ter, we don't want to give the old man Wintergreen a heart attack." He teased, getting a scoff from Wintergreen in the process.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Ask!"

"…Fine… will you _please_ get off of me?" She snarled, turning her head to the side and grinding her teeth at him.

"On one condition."

"What?! _WHAT_?! You said-"

"I changed my mind. You have to agree to go out with me."

"_WHAT_?!" She screamed, wiggling further now to get away. "ALL OF THIS JUST TO GET ME TO GO OUT WITH YOUR SORRY A-…"

"Is that a no?" Alex asked, putting more pressure on her back.

"You couldn't just ask me like a normal girl?!"

"Well, you're not a normal girl, so I didn't think it would work."

"What kind of reasoning was that?!" She yelled, before he pressed even further down. "OW OW OW!" Terra cried, again trying to escape, moving her hands back and forth and trying to push her body up, but he had her pinned. "Okay! OKAY! Fine! I'll go, just get off of me you tard!"

--

--

Alex closed his eyes for just a brief moment, feeling the fresh cold air blast against his face as he ran his bike down the highway. His hands gripped the handles loosely, his back bent forward, and he couldn't say he disliked the way Terra was forced to press up behind him with her arms circling his lower waist. He pressed the bike to go a little faster, feeling Terra clutch him a little nervously, a wicked little grin spread on his face.

Nothing could go in one simple way with him, he got bored too easily. He got a little idea, and quietly moved his thumb to press the little blue square button right by the side handle. The light started blinking, letting him know that the intelligent navigational systems where operating. Right away he felt the bike take over control, testingly he lifted his hands from the steering bars, watching them shift and work themselves, and he grinned with satisfaction. He sat up, moving his hands to force Terra's away from him, he felt her shift uneasily, knowing she didn't feel comfortable trusting his own way of mobilization.

With an easy flexibility, Alex turned around in his seat, facing Terra, and seeing her wide-eyed look as she stared at him.

"X?!" She screamed over the blowing wind. "What the- WHO IS STEERING THIS THING?!" She struggled to look over his shoulder, her eyes growing even wider as she watched the moving traffic around them.

"What's wrong?" He laughed, tilting his head slightly. His brown hair followed the best it could, the brown waves flapping in his face and around his head in a messy mop. "You're not scared, are you?"

Terra's face went blank, as if suddenly composing herself, she smirked, her brows quirking into a cute little look as her grin became lopsided. "Of course I'm not!" She snapped. "I fly faster than this!"

"Really?" Alex quirked his own little look that dawned a slightly frightened expression on Terra. He could tell she was resisting the urge to look at the traffic again. Alex reached behind him and tapped at the speed control, and right away the bike rushed faster. The wind bellowed in both of their ears, and he felt the thrill hit his gut, the enjoying adrenalin ride he spent most of his time trying to acquire. He could tell that Terra wanted to enjoy it, but she was holding herself back- that bad habit of hers, the cage she for some reason, tried to keep locked. He was determined to snap the chains anyways though.

"B-but," Terra's expression was trying hard to stay on her face. "You should probably watch where this thing is going… y-you know just in case."

"What?" Alex cried over the wind. "I can't hear you!" He teased.

Terra's face blanked for a moment before it reformed into a annoyed one. "I said you need to-"

"What?!"

"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She screamed at his ear.

"Why? Scared?"

"NO!"

"Then what does it matter?"

Terra gave him a little bit of a snarl. "It's illegal for one!"

Alex looked at her as if he didn't comprehend the word 'legal' before he grinned. "Okay, fine. On one condition."

Terra lifted her brow. It wasn't like she could just lift up a chunk of earth and hop on it to get off this bike… not with all these cars passing, all these people look. They were supposed to be 'laying low,' not that this was real low… she hoped they didn't get pulled over- no… Alex wouldn't ever pull over, she hoped they didn't get caught in a cop chase. "What condition?" She asked cautiously.

Red X leaned forward a little; the mischievous grin on his face gave her chills as she saw his brown eyes twinkle just a little with hint. "Kiss me."

Terra leaned back a little, her face showing her shock. "_What_?!"

"C'mon, just one."

She was still too shocked to answer, and instead scoffed a laugh for a minute before grinning from the pure surprise. "On the highway?!" She screeched, trying to control the shiver running down her back.

"Unless you rather we crashed?"

Terra gulped. Her face hardened. "You wouldn't."

"I've crashed this baby before for less."

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. She looked over his shoulder again, knowing this thing had to be on auto-pilot, but none the less, she watched the cars zooming past them, and the few in front of them. Mental images of crashes made her nervous as she bit her lip and looked back to X. He gave her a mocking little look, she knew he was breaking her pride down- and enjoying it in his own twisted little way.

Terra snarled again, her face twisting, though the grin was apparent on her face anyways. "I hate you." She murmured before throwing her face towards him, viciously grabbing his lips and pressing them between her own. Right away she felt the sudden rush, it slammed into her gut, made her cringe and twist her head around as she felt X's lips grab hers. The fast feeling of the air smacking against her body, and the pure excitement of the kiss mixed into a thrilling concept, and she couldn't' fight the shiver of pure delight.

Fighting to make sure she kept her balance- even though the bike had a very sturdy feel to it –Terra lifted her hands to X's face as opened her mouth, bringing up to the other side of his own before closing lips on the corner before he pushed her head back while she felt his hands touch to her hips, making her body shift as she felt a sudden jolt course through her veins from the bike shifting to confirm their weight.

They heard as a car of college aged kids drove past cheering, whooping and hollering at them, Terra swore she heard the clicks of phones taking pictures of the pair, but the wind was too loud to know for sure. Terra felt her face heat up, but the kiss was too enjoyable to break just yet. The notice though, she couldn't deny made her feel a little special, a little rebellious, out of the ordinary, worth something.

When the bike made a sharp gesture towards another lane to avoid a car, before speeding back up, Terra and X where both knocked away, she making a little yelp in return as her hands fell from his face. She could feel the blush on her face, but there was nothing to do to cure it so didn't think on it.

He didn't turn away right away, and Terra squinted her nose towards him. "Now hold up your part!" She clipped, shaking a finger towards him. Red X grinned, his lips lifting at his scarred cheeks before he readjusted himself carefully and returning control to the bike. As he leaned forward, he felt Terra fall back against his back. He felt her body loosen, her arms feeling around his sides for a moment before wrapping back around his waist as her chin settled to his shoulder. With a little grin, X revved the bike faster, much faster than the speed limit, and Terra caught a glimpse of a red convertible filled with younger looking people, who again whooped and cheered them on as they passed.

It filled her with something, something she hadn't really felt for awhile. She grinned, from ear to ear, she felt the excitement fill her gut, her muscles twitched, with a jerk of her body from X she threw her arms in the air, tilted her head back and let out a loud scream of pure energy before laughing wildly.

--

--

Terra stared at the choice of patterns with a twisted little look, her finger gripping the area above her lip as she tapped it occasionally, trying to decide which picture to pick. This had been her big idea to finally do something a little rebellious, make her feel better… and she had _always_ wanted one of these.

"Look, girl," the guy said, "I don't have all night. Just pick one."

Looking up at the skinny man covered in carious tattoos, she snorted up at him, dismissing his annoyance with a wave of her hand before looking back. She sat in here alone, telling X she didn't want him to see until she got it, it was going to be a surprise. Again she looked over all the tattoo patterns, eyes squinting farther at them. There where various skulls, and hearts, and flames, and don't get her started on the tons of dragons and naked fairies. She saw a few butterflies, and some cool looking unicorns, a couple of the flaming hearts caught her eye.

But it wasn't until she saw the perfect one. As her eyes fell on it, it just seemed right, her blue eyes opened up wide as her hand fell from her face, mouth opening in a large grin, and she eagerly pointed to it like a kid picking out their new toy. "THAT one!"

It didn't last as long as she thought it would, and her tough skin kept the needle from hurting as badly, so then it wasn't long that Terra dug out the money to pay the artist, being about twenty dollars short… she had to pull some girlish charm to get out of it, before seeing herself out the door. Walking proudly with a huge beaming grin on her face. The night was still fresh; it felt good to be out of the stuffy parlor. Cars drove past, the Friday night still running fast even if the morning hours where starting to creep up on everyone.

"Catch," Alex called, Terra turned to where he was leaned against the tattoo parlors outside brick wall before she reached out and caught the Taco bell bag he had thrown her.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked with a tilt of her brow.

"Well, you're welcome." He retorted, crossing his arms as he leaned one leg over the other. "So what did you get?" Alex asked, lifting his eye brow up in his hidden eagerness to see which tattoo she had picked.

"Oh, you know," Terra shrugged, opening the bag as she walked over, leaning against the building alongside him, a casual look on her face. "I got this cute little red X stamped on my thigh."

"…really?"

"Oh you want to see it?" Terra asked, blinking and turning to him, watching his face twist into a mixture of embarrassment and what she swore was a bit of a goofy grin.

"Sure?"

"Too bad," Terra laughed, throwing her arm against his stomach before recoiling and digging a taco out of the bag. "I got this, you dumbo." She lifted her leg up in the air, so that X could inspect the small blue tattoo on the outside of her left calf.

His face went a little blank. "All the things you could have picked… a seahorse?!"

"With bubbles!" Terra snapped, stomping her foot back down. "What's wrong with my seahorse?!" She cried now, looking down at her leg. The cute little blue seahorse wasn't very big, but noticeable, four little blue bubbles where printed around it, two at its snout and two underneath it. She loved the way it's webbed scales where alongside it's head and back, and it's large cute anime eyes.

"It's so… so…" Alex seemed at loss of words.

"If you say girlie," Terra's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I swear I will rip that stupid teasing look off your face and shove up your arrogant little-.."

"Well, geez… when did the weather change?"

Shaking her head, Terra shoved the taco in her mouth, eating the entire thing in two bites before balling the wrapper up and tossing it in the bag. Swallowing, she turned to X. "Do you remember where you even parked the bike?"

"Somewhere down the road." He shrugged. They had stopped a little ways before the tattoo parlor; after Terra had complained about not trusting him on the bike anymore, it was then she had seen the parlor and had the 'super-awesome' idea to get the new print on her leg. She remembered always wanting one, just never really got around to it with everything happening in her life… not she looked down at the little seahorse occasionally with a proud little grin on her face.

"Then let's go… it's going to be sunup soon." She yawned, starting back down the way they had come, Alex soon walked up beside her. The lamp posts where almost not needed, bright restaurant and various other entertainment buildings still had all their lights on, cars driving past, people talking, everything was still lively. It was just another night on the town for many people, but for Terra, it was a special treat… feeling like a normal teenager, she saw then how much she loathed her daily life, seeing that just being like everyone else… just having average worries, was all she really wanted. Mediocrity was a gift she was begging to finally receive.

While Alex… Red X could only think so much more different. He looked around at the people who passed by them, half drunk, the other just indulging themselves in what they dared called a good time. As he watched these people, he saw how few of them actually had life concerning problems, how few ever had to fight for anything. The society they lived in provided everything; as long as they all just bowed down to the 'normal' level of the way you should live. He was disgusted, irritated by how easily they could be bought off. They didn't strive for anything more, they were so happy, so content.

_Or are you just angry you're never content?_ A voice asked. But he pushed it away, refusing to let his personal problems arise again. But as he glanced down at Terra, he frowned, knowing that when he was around her, these voices where always nagging at him, he kept questioning himself, was it good enough? What was his goal exactly? Did his life even mean anything?

Alex grunted, his brows leaning down over his eyes as he ignored Terra as she glanced curiously towards him_. I'm perfectly happy, everything is mine for the taking, I can have anything, I'm respected and famous, no one can stand in my way…_ Red X said.

But Alex let his shoulders sag, feeling his frown loose meaning on his face as he continued to stare uselessly down the street, hardly watching anything at all, just ghosting down without any real emotion on his face. Until he felt a soft amount of weight touch his shoulder, he looked over, seeing Terra rest her head there as she walked with him, soon then grabbing his arm into her hands as she sighed. His face softened for a minute, his brown eyes becoming a little more clear, even if the confusion only worsened in his heart. Because for some reason, she had the ability to makes things so clear, but so dusty and shadowed over at the same time.

He continued to stare down at Terra, mesmerized for the time being, and not even sure why. Not listening close enough to the things around him, again forgetting the bad habit he was starting to grow into, tuning out the outside world, forgetting to fight for his survival with every waking moment, instead his entire focus went on Terra, and he had no chance to fight it.

It wasn't until he felt a pain blast against the back of his spine did he cry out and fall face first to the concrete and the few people around them cried out in fear. Alex was blacked out for a moment, only being able to hear slurs of words and footsteps, he moaned, feeling the pain erupt up and down his back with a burning sensation, it was searing, pushing him down against the floor and threatening to hurt worse if he dared tried to arise.

Alex felt the earth rumble in response, it was not nature, he knew the geomancer was beginning to work, but when Terra screamed loudly, and he knew something went wrong. Her usual cries of pain during every session she entwined herself into with the earth where unique, but this was surprise and anger mixed with the pain; she had been hurt.

Forcing his eyes to open, Alex groaned before pushing himself up, head still hanging as his brown hair fell around his head, breathing heavily he cringed as the pain etched up and down his spine again. As he breathed inwards however, he could taste the blood in the air, he could feel it, the thick and creamy scent that could cling to his senses with an alluding flaunt. His eyes snapped open further as he recalled his strength and pushed himself up to his knees, one foot going to the ground as he spun half way around, one hand coming just inches above the concrete floor, fingers braced against it.

At first he looked over to Terra, seeing her bent over, one hand clinging her wrist anxiously as blood flowed from it. Tears where streaming down her face, he could see the energy draining from her; but had no idea what had happened. She looked up to meet his face, her cheeks where paling, her eyes beginning to dull, but she instead cried out; "X watch out!"

Blinking, Alex looked back ahead, seeing as a dark figure came running towards him. His eyes slanted, his teeth barred he threw himself to his feet, ducking a knife blow before throwing his fist upwards into the man's gut, knocking him up onto the air. But the man jumped even though he was already mid-air, and spun around, the next thing Alex saw was a sharp boot coming towards his face. His reflexes served him rightfully, Alex jumped to the side, rolling before throwing his palms out together, but nothing happened.

"Damn it." He muttered, looking down at his civilian clothes before growling at his stupidly; he should have worn the suite underneath his outfit, but he hadn't thought about it. Now he was paying the price.

The man landed, his weight impacting on the concrete, leaving an indentation, it was then that Alex recognized the young man as he stood up to full height. It was the stupid ninja guy, how did he find them?! Why all of a sudden, was him and that creepy girl separated? And more importantly, what had he done to Terra?

Ninja pulled out his knife, and Alex could see the blood still dripping from it; it infuriated him. Charging, Ninja skillfully took aim towards Alex, and the teenager was forced to look around for another weapon. Grabbing the first thing he could, he blocked the attack and tossed Ninja to the side with the swipe, before Alex took aim with his weapon again; an umbrella.

"This is so humiliating." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Terra crumbled further inwards, hugging her bleeding wrist to her chest as she ducked her chin to it. It had hurt so badly, not the knife cut, it had been something else. She had been grasping onto the energy, the flow of the earth, grabbing onto her power, when the ninja guy had slashed her. At that moment, it had seemed as if in insides had been torn out from her, every hair on her body had felt as if it had been yanked away from the skin, her knee's had crumbled, her head had felt like it imploded.

Now she was holding back a sob of pain, staring down at the ground, trying to get her powers to work again… but she was getting no response. "C'mon… c'mon!" She whined, frustration growing in her chest. She kept trying, but the vibes of power wouldn't appear to her, it was like looking in the dark for something invisible.

"WHY WONT IT WORK?!" She screamed, throwing her fists out and down onto the concrete, blood splashing in the air before falling against the pavement. Terra began breathing heavier, raspier as she stared down at the concrete.

Wait

There it was… for a minute.

She had seen a flicker of yellow, she had felt the power for just a moment. Quickly, Terra took in a deep breath and settled herself, eyes wide she kept staring, fingers curling deep into her palms. Until it happened, so fast and so quick; Terra gasped but could not breathe. The feeling was like cold wind over a open wound, she felt energy running through every vein in her body, her eyes snapped wider, her breathing quickened again as she felt completely refreshed, as a part of her hugged the power closer to her, relieved it was back, and frightened it would leave again.

Terra turned to where X and the ninja guy where fighting. Her hair pulsed around her head, her eyes glowing a fierce yellow as her brows narrowed in anger. Around her, people were screaming, others taking pictures, and she thought she might have heard a helicopter coming from the distance. Standing to her feet, Terra lifted her hand in the air, feeling the power rain down around it, before she snarled and pulsed it down to the ground, her entire body hunching down with her.

The earth roared, it quaked then shattered down around the ninja, before a hand reached up and grabbed his foot, trying to yank him down into the collapsible pit. He was too quick thinking though, and threw a small bomb into the hand, shattering it as the black dressed man was thrown in the air. But he used the height to his advantage, pulling a knife out and throwing it down towards Alex.

X was too good for that trick however, and with a amazing insight, moved to the side and caught the knife by its handle. The boy grinned wildly, before hastily dropping the umbrella and advancing onto Ninja with a brand new perspective.

But as a light shined down on them from above, Alex blinked, looking up at the helicopter before his face blanked, they had a camera. He panicked, looking over his shoulder at Terra, whose powers where just now dying down from the bright yellow display. Cursing under his breath, Alex looked around, but the Ninja guy had already made a clean break, not willing to get caught. Pulsing the knife to his belt, Alex started to run, when he stopped and looked over to Terra, knowing that being acquainted with her would get him recognized in a bad way- without his mask. But he couldn't leave her there.

"Terra!" He barked, getting her attention before he tore down the street, she quickly followed after him.

* * *

40 CHAPTERS! YAY!!!!!!

and double yay for a -mostly- cute chapter =^.^= I don't know if any of you guys are going to recoginize the office that Jericho and Ravager had infiltrated, but if you do then you can probably guess a good portion of one of the next twists DI know the whole tattoo scene is probably going to seem a little random- but I needed something for Terra to do, and seeing how I'm pretty sure in the Titan's GO comic she had a little seahorse tattoo (I might be wrong), I thought it would be a fitting enough design for her, lol. The ending scene is going to play a big part in the story though, with Terra losing her powers for a moment (which will be explained later. So if your confused, it will be cleared up :D) so you might want to pay attention to that as well.

Next chapter is probably going to be more of the Titan's, to make up for their lack of showing up recently, so don't worry, their coming! lol.


	42. Chapter Forty One

_Chapter Forty One:_

Bursting through the front doors, Alex felt his chest burn as he looked around the house briefly. "SLADE!" He yelled loudly, a rare thing for him to do. But he had reason; lying in his arms, Terra whimpered quietly, blood soaking past the make-shift bandage that was wrapped around her wrist. Her forehead was hot; cold sweat was running down her face as her eyes rolled restlessly under their cover. She pressed her face into his chest, trembling as the ground rumbled with her. Every heavy breath she took could be felt vibrate throughout the ground, as if the earth itself where taking in every gasp, and shuttering from its own struggle.

Terra had seemed fine on their way back here, riding on the back of the bike until about half-way here, when Alex had felt her grip start to loosen around his waist, he had glanced over to see her begin to fall. He had caught her in time, and when she didn't respond to his calls, stopped the bike and put her in front so he could hold onto her. He had no idea what was wrong with her; but knew that the simple cut on her wrist couldn't have been the complete source of the problem.

Alex looked to the side as he saw Slade coming down the stairs, unmasked, dressed simply, the man frowned heavily as he looked at the girl in X's arms. He didn't ask any questions as he gripped the hand rail, but looked down the living room hall as Wintergreen came in.

"Take Terra to the safe room." He said.

Wintergreen nodded, before motioning for Alex to follow as they advanced down the short hall. As he quickly walked after the man, Alex looked down to Terra briefly enough to catch her opening her eyes. They had changed color, the blue gone, and a vibrant yellow tracing the lines of her pupils; instead of just glowing like normal. She took in a small gasp, her chest heaving, her eyes opening wider, before melting closed. Her lips stayed splayed open, cringed just slightly and pushed as she continued to struggle to breathe.

--

--

"That's pretty creepy." Fuse said, giving his friend a bit of a cocked look.

"Naw, just a little." Allen replied, lowering his at the screen telecast; glad –despite his attitude towards them –to talk to his friends again. He had told them of the discovery, the whole… necromancy thing. He was still uncomfortable about it, and didn't really like talking about it; he didn't know if he was ready to accept it yet. The Titan's had left to investigate some sort of break in, they hadn't really told him anything about it; but then Allen hadn't expected them too. He was no Titan after all.

"So…" Vix said, moving her chin around in her palm. "Do you get a cool nick name finally?"

"YEAH!" Fuse cried ecstatically. "Like… DEATH CRACKER!"

"No no," Vix shook her head, hair bouncing around her. "More like… Goth Boy."

"You guys-"

"Or how about," Fuse tapped his chin before grinning. "Death Ninja."

"Wraith Fury!"

"Deathenator!"

"Necro-Man!"

"Dead Handy."

"Emo-Lad."

"Deadranged."

"Necromator."

"Death Wookie."

"Reaper!"

"Death Lithium!"

"Grim Necromancer."

"Dead Skillz."

"… You got a sick obsession with the word dead." Vix sent Fuse a sideways look.

"At least I'm thinking up cool names," Fuse snorted. "Emo-Lad?"

Vix scoffed right back. "Death Wookie?!"

"GUYS!" Allen cried, making Poe hiss unhappily before bouncing off, no doubt then trying to hide from Silkie's hungry stomach. He was about to scold their efforts and put them all down like he usually did, when he grinned with a bit of a childish hint to his look. "What about… Scythe?"

--

--

"Who all knows about this place?" Robin asked, looking around at the guards for a moment before looking to the secretary of the office that had been broken into last night. No one had known anything about the break in until this morning, when a guard had been found passed out in the hall-way. Raven was currently working with him, trying to get him to wake back up, but he was thoroughly out.

This office was familiar to Robin; he had been here a few times he remembered. It was a secret government meeting area, considered a safe house until now. He had taken Terra and Beast Boy here a few months ago while discussing Terra's future with some of the officials. The leader shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the geomancer right now.

"Just people who work here… and some higher officials, like the FBI and SCI." The guard said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Was anything damaged?"

"No… but we're missing two hard-drives."

"_My_ hard-drives!"

Robin blinked calmly before looking to his side, watching as a rather large man came striding forward, wearing a navy blue suite, his face flustered from anger. The boy remembered Enstin, he had been the man in charge of Terra's case, and Beast Boy's from the entire Area. 51 ordeals. "Your hard drives?" He asked.

"The ones from my computers, in my office! Their missing."

"What was on them?"

Enstin blinked, looking down at Robin, before the man regained himself with a deep breath. "I can't share that information with you, sorry. "

Robin nodded. "Do you know anyone who would specifically want this information?"

Enstin gave a short shrug of his hefty shoulders. "Anyone who was planning a conspiracy I suppose."

Listening to the conversation with little interest, Beast Boy looked away and studied the checkered flooring for a moment, before glancing slightly towards the door that would lead into the office. He had been standing in this spot a few months ago, he remembered the argument that had leaded to an understanding he had had with Terra here. He stiffened now again though, thoughts and ideas still trying to process through his mind; he was surprised still how easily he had accepted the news Robin had given them about Terra's… recent choices.

Even if he did accept them as fact however; Beast Boy still didn't feel calmness, his anxiety had risen further from the slow claw dug trenches in his heart. He couldn't help but worry what Terra was going through right now, where she was, what she was doing… or possibly how alone she might feel; because he was feeling about the same. Still, his loyalty rested with the team, his friends- family. Even if he did feel hurt that Terra hadn't told him anything about Slade, she hadn't even mentioned something was wrong in that area since she left a few months ago.

He remembered; Terra had said she had seen Slade, but at the same time made him swear his secrecy, and Beast Boy had honored his promise- even if he did think it had led to this. Part of him though, was frightened to spill any of Terra's secrets, he had learned that hard lesson during their first meeting; he never wanted to be rightfully blamed for upsetting her like that. Although he didn't know what tore him up the most, the fact that he could have prevented the surprise bomb Terra had landed the Titans with, and saved them both, or if Terra could have prevented it. Either way, the changeling felt he had lost.

"We're going to want to see where the items were stolen from." Robin said, glancing down towards the hall.

Enstin looked like he was contemplating it; his face twisted for a minute before he rolled his hefty shoulders back and sighed. "Might as well; my investigators have nothing anyways. Perhaps you can find something they couldn't."

Robin lifted his brow for a minute, he had been here almost as soon as the guards had reported the break in; and had not seen any investigators enter the premises. But he stayed quiet, keeping his accusations to himself before nodding and signaling to Beast Boy and Cyborg to follow.

"Starfire, Raven, you question the guards." He said, before walking down the hallway, his heavy boots clunking lightly over the tile flooring. There where a few people stationed around the area; and some yellow tape around the broken in office… but Robin saw no sign of things being moved around or looked into.

"He said the hard drives where stolen." Robin said, looking over his shoulder towards Cyborg and Beast Boy. "See if you can find anything unusual; I doubt some common criminals would have thought to come in here just to steal a computer piece."

"Not to mention the beef'ed security around here." Cyborg mentioned, looking down at his arm, before stopping before a small little box on the wall. He frowned as he examined it before looking to Robin. "Someone went through a lot of effort to get in here."

Robin frowned; he couldn't help but draw his first conclusion to Red X being the main suspect. He didn't put anything past the thief; but this didn't seem like his handiwork. The thief stole for himself, he didn't pawn things off, or fetch anything for anyone else unless there was a heavy price impaired in the deal. But after some further investigation around the area, no traces of xynopthiem where found; and after retrieving the surveillance camera's; Robin found they had been disabled, and that too led to someone other than Red X; as the boy wonder knew the thief didn't mind- and if nothing else enjoyed –the notice.

That worried him slightly; Red X he knew, but if the thief was ruled out; then who else would have not only the skill and insane idea, but the ambition to steal something like private government hard drives? And what did they want with it? Robin knew information on several Titan's, including Beast Boy and Terra, had to be on there, not including people like Allen and his friends. Was there anything else on there that he didn't know himself? And then so, how dangerous was the information on it?

The minutes ticked by slowly, Beast Boy worked to try and find any locatable scent; but came up empty handed. Everything was so heavily clouded by the other numerous smells, and plus he didn't even know what he was looking for. Cyborg was trying to find out what had happened to the operational systems, but Robin was looking at the clean work of the theft; and thinking to himself deeply.

_Someone knew what they where doing; but who would want secret government names, plans? Who would know where to get it? Who would have plans to use it, and know how to use it?_ Robin narrowed his eyes under the mask, his teeth gritting together. "Slade." He muttered; ever since the villain's robot attack, the team had been trying to find anything that hinted at what he was up too. With Terra's recent information, they could only leave more useless guesses in the wake of Slade's plan. Robin knew this was the quiet settlement before the rage of the hurricane; Slade would not put so many things into motion just to watch them tumble away. But as he looked around again, the clean no-mess situation that had been left bewildered him again. This too wasn't Slade's trademark, no signs of robots breaking in and just blazing through. And the boy wonder knew by experience that Slade sent pawns to do his work, rather then risking his own safety by doing it himself.

But Slade had a new apprentice now, Robin remembered. That girl; and unfortunately he knew little to nothing about her; he didn't know her trademarks, or her style and so then again had nothing to look for. "It might have been an inside job." Robin said, glancing to Cyborg.

"What with the kind of back screening they do on these people?" Cyborg scoffed, turning his head just slightly from the small box on the wall, before looking back to it and messing with the wires. "Not to mention they don't tell them anything... I doubt it."

"Well we're running out of suspects." Robin growled, before bending over the broken computer, squinting his eyes he gently pulled it out and looked at where it had been taken apart. "Cyborg." He called, continuing to stare at the unhinged computer until his friend drew close. "Screen this for finger prints."

Cyborg complied with a nod of his head. Scanning a blue light over it as he continued to watch the monitor on his arm. "I'm matching them up in the database now."

"Which one?"

"International." He said, glancing to Robin. "All official employee's of word wide government are logged in here." He grinned, in a 'isn't that cool?' sort of way before looking down at the monitor. As the bleeping signaled a found match, Cyborg frowned however, looking back to Robin.

"Who is it?"

"That post-guard..."

Robin lifted his brow. "The one out cold?"

"Yeah."

With another narrow look crossing his face, Robin had just been ready to start out and begin questioning their new suspect; when a loud crash erupted behind them. Instinctively, Robin lunched himself forward as he felt the heat scrape up against his back, the debris began to swirl around the room as he landed on the other side of the desk, rolling to a stop and then turning around. Already, Beast Boy and Cyborg had rushed to his side, and now the three of them watched as a small group of a couple tall, heavy look men walked through the gaping hole in the wall.

Robin eyed their weapons, the heavy looking guns, and narrowed his eyes before pulling out the bo-staff from his side. He recognized the men; one that had looked similar (but larger) had been the one who was tracking that white haired girl and now knew they where enemies. "Titans, GO!" He shouted, again throwing himself forward. Staff drawn he vaulted himself into the air, swinging the staff around his head before aiming it towards the first man's shoulder.

The solider dodged it, moving swiftly to the side before punching the butt end of his gun towards Robin. The boy wonder dodged, bending backwards before putting all his body pressure on his hands and kicking his feet up; wrapping his legs around the solders arm and then twisting and swung him down to the side. Robin landed on top and brought his bo-staff into the air before slamming it down against the man's throat just hard enough to gag him and make his eyes pop wide under the pressure.

Beast Boy and Cyborg tag-teamed the other two; but the three Titan's where again matched with the superior strength these men seemed to posses. It wasn't long after; that Starfire and Raven joined in after hearing the commotion, and Robin was grateful for their interception as a starbolt deflected a bullet headed his way. He had nodded his thanks to Starfire, before eagerly jumping back into the fight.

"Where did they come from?!" Beast Boy cried, dodging a blow to his head, before morphing into a kangaroo and punching the man in the stomach.

"Remind me to ask them on the way to jail." Robin growled, swinging his staff around several times before knocking the gun out of a man's hand and advancing quickly with a strong series of dodge and hit tactical attacks.

With five Titan's; it didn't take long to comprehend two of the solders, the men bound together by twisted metal Starfire had found in the debris, and hadn't wasted time to hold them with. The last one was looking at the situation, his eyes narrowed before he slowly began to back out towards the hole in the wall. As the Titan's regrouped, the man could see clearly he was out-matched, and when Robin gripped his staff tighter in preparation; the man was ready to leave as he turned to flee out the way he had come.

But the Titan's had no chance to run after him, when a hand reached and grabbed the man by the throat, before throwing him back inside. The Titan's moved to the side as the man scraped against the floor, taking out the desk and shattering it in two before slamming against the wall with a loud THUMP before he began moaning in pain.

"He _was_ the bad guy, right?"

They watched as the young man walked into full view. He wasn't much taller then Robin, built with lean muscle etching his body that gave him a highly athletic look. He wore a red-brown and yellow suit, complete with a mask with a open top that let his red blond hair spill around the edge, besides being fairly open around the face and showing a clear view of his mouth area, and eyes; the redish mask still hid his face in a interesting way. Beast Boy was the first to look fairly more interested in the new guy, he blinked before standing up right and staring at him, and the somewhat familiar look that was in his blue eyes.

"Yeah," Robin answered him, before lowering his bo-staff and walking up to the boy. "I'm-"

"I already know." The boy said, lifting his chin to the side and looking down at Robin. "Batman already told me; he sent me here to find you guys."

Robin blinked, staring at the boy for a long moment, before lifting his brow and putting his staff away. "Really? For what?"

But he shook his head. "Not in public." He said, before looking around at the team, then turning back to Robin. "I'm Geo Force."

The boy wonder stared at him for a minute, before offering a hand shake. "I thought you looked familiar." He grinned just slightly. "Batman mentioned you a few times. Good to finally meet."

"I've never heard of you." Beast Boy said, frowning just slightly, before walking forward. "But you look familiar."

Geo Force ignored the changeling, shaking Robin's hand before looking around again. "Are you just wrapping this up?"

"No," Robin shook his head, before glancing to the three men. "We we're investigating a break in, before these three showed up." He turned back to Geo Force. "Thanks for the help. We'll take care of it from here."

"I don't have a lot of time." Geo Force interrupted quickly. "I'm looking for someone, and I was told she was with you and you're team."

The Titan's exchanged glances, and they all got the slight premonition who 'she' was. Beast Boy went slightly pale, his face straight as his jaw set hard against his expression, eyes hardening into his face as he then stared at Geo Force. The boy caught his look, and met it with his own stare, until Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"Who is this guy?" He asked quietly, but Robin only gave him a low look, before turning back to Geo Force.

"We'll talk about it at the tower. Like you said, not in public."

A worried, slightly darkened expression crossed his face, but Geo Force nodded gingerly.

--

--

With a gasp, Terra's eyes opened, her chest heaved upwards until she felt a restraining grip on her shoulder; gently push her back down from both sides. She struggled to look around, but the room was somehow escaping her, she felt almost like a second person trying to fit into another, everything was doubled, emotions where tinged and mixed, senses not making any clear vision to her brain. Everything had a yellow hue to it, and it was hurting her head horribly.

She could feel her blood pulsing through her veins, as if a strong pump was pushing it harder and faster through her, she felt her skin burn with the flush, as a sweat beaded down her face. How long had she been out? She didn't know, but it had felt almost like a comatose, like a dreamless sleep, awakening now in the hot pain she grinded her teeth and struggled to breathe again.

"Calm down, Terra, you're making it worse." She heard Slade's voice say in the background; but it only made her more nervous.

"We're going to give you a light sedative, alright?" Wintergreen said, but Terra didn't respond, just kept her eyes closed and continued breathing.

Moments later she felt the needle inject into her arm, and not long after that things became more clear, vibrations stopped ringing around the room, and she just then noticed that the walls and floor had been shaking and growling the entire time until now. The hot feeling began to cool slightly, like a cold rag over a burn; she sighed and leaned her head back further against the pillow in relief.

Soon after she opened her eyes, staring at the room that was dimly lit, gray walls, no carpet, it had a cold feeling to it, despite the warm lighting. Terra sat up, looking to her right as Jericho recoiled further from her to give her more room, and she looked to the other side to see Wintergreen do the same. She realized they must have been the ones holding her down, which made her wonder how out of control she had begun to become. Taking in a quiet breath, Terra looked past Wintergreen, she saw a door not far from there, cracked up slightly so that light spilled in from it; but she was looking at the tall man with the eye-patch instead.

"What happened?" She murmured, feeling some of her pride broken down by asking Slade anything.

"Quite an interesting thing." Slade returned in his calm, quiet and strong voice. "However dangerous."

"Dude," she muttered further, narrowing her eyes as she lifted her hand to rub at her forehead. "I have the headache from hell right now; don't start those riddles with me."

"Fair enough." Slade said, stepping a little closer. It was only then that Terra saw that Ravager was leaning against the wall, one foot pushed against it as her arms crossed at her chest, a bored look on her face. The geomancer looked around, looking for the only missing member of the little party. But as soon as she found him, Red X, fully costumed, quickly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Where's he going?" She asked, frowning.

"Who knows?" Ravager clipped with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Terra." Slade said; the affirmation of his voice caught her attention, making her look to him. "Your powers, they've been quite the handful recently, haven't they?"

"What do you mean?" Terra asked, her voice still low.

"They've been more… assertive, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, looking away.

"I suspected they were growing," Slade said. "I_ didn't_ expect them to escalate so quickly." He paused for a minute, looking her over with a drawn, and straight face. "I am going to expect however; that you've been trying to suppress them, knowing your nature. It's only going to make things worse my dear, sometimes things cannot be halted, or paused, I also suspect that you were unable to realize the depth perception of your abilities since you're trying to shard to forget them, they worked without your consent… very interesting. "

"What are you talking about?" She snarled quietly, but her face was soft, her eyes large and open to his words.

"I'm talking about your safety and abilities, both of which you continue to toss out the window so worthlessly." Slade slanted his eye towards Terra, making her shiver as she turned away quickly. "Leave us." Slade said next, not glancing around to his family, as they all took a quiet leave from the room.

Terra watched them, feeling a lodge of fear become stuck in her chest, making the pounding beats more painful. Jericho gave her a look from over his shoulder, she thought she saw a sympathy in his eyes, but he was gone to quickly to see it any further as the door was shut behind him. Alone now, Terra snapped her narrowed eyes towards Slade as her chin tilted, hair falling in clumpy strands around her face.

"It's not very difficult to see what is happening to you." Slade spoke, but he didn't move towards her. Terra thought he was better towards smarts for him to decide to keep his distance, already her nails began to dig into the thin bed she was laying on.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, slanting her eyes a little further. She didn't even know what was happening to her, how could he possibly? Leave it to Slade to find out something about someone else, before they realized it.

"You would know," Slade said, tilting his head slightly as his hands clung together behind his back. "If you would stop blotting out the warning signs I know you have been getting. Tell me, how does the power feel?"

"Like crap."

"Unfortunately, the sedative will keep your powers too suppressed for me to give a demonstration." Slade walked a little closer. "But normally, you can feel the vibrations of the footsteps, can't you?"

"Yes…"

"As your power grows, so does your senses to it. Your becoming one with the earth's own senses, you're becoming closer to it, more fluent in its language… and with this ability you are able to draw more power up I suspect, but in doing so you are twining yourself into the earth, and your body nothing but a puppet; a fragile, delicate… easily torn puppet."

Terra blinked, her eyes lifting a little as she stared at Slade. "What … what are you talking about?"

"Example." Slade walked around the hospital like bed, Terra watched him carefully. He circled, stopping at her opposite side before gently tapping at her bandaged wrist. Terra recoiled from the touch, the wound tender still. "Because you are trying so hard to ignore this growing fact, you unknowingly indulged yourself into the earth as you grasped your power. While you did so you came close to… leaving your body if you will. And when a vital part of this puppet was hurt, you became trapped, torn half between the earth and your own body. The part of you that was able to return was the human, the other, your powers, was temporally trapped away from you."

Terra held her mouth open, staring at Slade further with a twisted expression. "And how did you come up with that?"

"Simple observations, my dear. I've been watching how you react to your powers, the look on your face, the way you move, and the way you change in and out of phases." Slade grinned just slightly. "It wasn't difficult to figure out. Simple puzzle pieces, they only needed to be fit together." He frowned again. "But as you witnessed, this ignorance you are hanging onto by tooth and nail is quite capable of becoming your unravel."

Hanging her head, Terra felt for a moment…. Nothing. An empty air overcame her; it was the calm before the storm, the free, and light of sweet nothingness that was so comforting for a moment. As it passed, she felt the fear, she felt the anger the swollen shields against the pain, the tired self-denials she kept trying to spoon-feed herself. How could she not face her own facts now? How could she keep denying what she was becoming? She knew what Slade was telling her was true; in the cold and desert place of her heart she knew it was true. The cramps, the horrible swirls of power that she felt churning in her gut almost every day kept telling her that, they had been trying to tell her that for a long time… she just hadn't wanted to believe it.

Without being able to suppress it, Terra let out a loud and choked sob, before raising a hand to her face, cupping her mouth as her shoulders lurched with another sob. Slade watched her a little longer, his face going blank as the girl again fell to pieces in front of him. His look was unchanging, not moving but for the small frown on his face, and the clouded look in his eye. For a moment; it could have been a look of sympathy that crossed his expression, but it was fleeing quickly and left him looking like stone. Slade turned a shoulder to her, walking back around the bed and towards the door; stopping with his hand on the frame, but not looking back towards her.

"Whether or not you would want to believe it, I can train you, Terra. You're not out of control yet."

"What do you care?!" She snapped, lashing her head towards him as her blond hair slapped about her head.

Slade looked over his shoulder towards her, his lifted chin in her direction he answered; "You're no good to me dead."

After he left, Terra looked back down to the sheets, her eyes began to dance as water gathered and slowly started its dissent down her face. "There are worse things than death," she heard herself mutter. "I would know."


	43. Chapter Forty Two

_Chapter Forty Two:_

Trying to forget the dreams that had been stirring in her mind, Terra fluttered her eyes open, blinking several times softly before sighing and rolling onto her back, staring at the ceiling fan with a transfixed look on her pale face. Softly she placed a open palm over her stomach, cringing just slightly at the churn that answered her.

_Just consider Slade's offer… you know he can help; he knows what he's talking about when it comes to these sort of things…_ She heard._ But it's going to hurt… I'm not afraid of that… what am I afraid of then?_

Terra lifted her other hand and softly rubbed her cheek as if the slap Slade had planted once before still stung there. It was still a powerful memory when she felt it come back; being betrayed by the next best thing she had to a father at the time had been devastating. Her fingers tightened slightly, grabbing her skin before falling to her shoulder, finger tips dancing softly over the bony complexion as she frowned, eye-brows turning upside down.

Closing her eyes for a moment; Terra turned her head to the side and looked towards the window, watching as the yellow curtains shifted slightly from the air draft in the room from the fan. Deciding to ponder the choices a little later, Terra rolled back to the side and slipped her feet to the floor. She looked at the desk across from her, blinking then smiling just slightly at the small fold of clothing that had been left for her.

"Rose musta left them." She muttered, walking over and going through the small pile, before dressing quickly. The stretchy jeans fit surprisingly well, even if just a little loose around the waist; her hips held them up. Terra was surprised she fit into the powder blue spaghetti strap tank top as well. Even if she did examine herself in the mirror and cringe at the clothing; this was so not her style… but it beat dirty clothes that where now thrown on the floor.

Terra walked towards her window, her bare feet comfortable on the smooth carpeting. She pushed past the veil like curtains and peered outside, lifting her brow as she watched the two people in the back yard. It only took her a moment to recognize Jericho by his blond hair, and soon then X. Man, it was hard getting used to not seeing that mask… how sick was it; that she actually missed the suit a little bit? It was hot. Terra grinned just slightly before frowning and shaking her head. Such a girl.

It looked like the two boys where practicing hand-to-hand combat. Both had bandaged hands, and (as Terra couldn't help but blush just slightly at) shirtless. She watched them for a minute, leaning against the window frame with a little frown on her face, she noticed that X was looking different then usual. His pale, almost ice-white skin was slowly beginning to tan again from the suns exposure, and she noticed it took on a slightly yellow tint to it. As the sun peeked from the few clouds that blocked it; Terra saw his hair highlight with a more radiant brick-red color. It wasn't long before she began to squirm and grow bored of the housing walls around her, watching the two boys outside have all the fun was no longer an interest.

Making another quick set of actions, Terra put on a fresh pair of socks and her boots soon then, before rushing out of her door and down the stairs. She decided to go out the front door, and walk around the gardens. All around her she could still feel the power looming, it was heavy, and she was afraid that it was weighing her down again. Against Slade's advice, Terra pushed the feeling aside, it was becoming nature to just try and ignore it these days and so she didn't give it much thought. Her arm still burned slightly, but the fresh bandage on it and the medicine she had taken was making it feel better, and it was a little amount of pain to consider anyways.

Terra turned the corner, brushing past the ever green brushes and was welcomed by the wide green lawn, ended by a cliff side lake and surrounded by trees; she looked around and amazed at Slade's choice of residence. Skirting the edge of the stone wall house, Terra walked alongside the brick walkway, her eyes turning to X and Jericho as they continued without noticing her; or at least not showing they noticed her.

"YOU GUYS FIGHT LIKE GIRLS!"

Terra looked over to the patio she was making her way towards, grinning just slightly at Rose's choice of words. The girl was standing with her arms crossed now; sweat pants and what seemed to be her favorite style of shirt, another spaghetti strap tank top (this one pink) that showed her mid drift. She was barefoot, her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail; she still had a bit of a mean image to her.

It was only a matter of seconds before Rose turned her head to the side and smiled at Terra's presence, waving her forward before gesturing towards the lawn chairs that had been pulled out. "Good to see your up, how's the wrist doing?"

But Terra didn't answer; she knew it wouldn't be any good, as Rose's attention was already directed back to the boys, a little bit of a snarky look on her face as she scoffed at them. Terra frowned just slightly, following her glance to X and Jericho before she plumped herself into the lawn chair, resting her leg over the arm rest.

"How long have they been doing that?" She asked.

"Eh, a few hours. They stink too," Rose joked.

"You've been watching them the whole time?" Terra lifted her brow. Okay, so maybe she was just a little… a little protective of X. Speaking of which; the geomancer shifted her eyes to him for a moment before forcefully looking back away.

"On and off." Rose shrugged, sitting down as well.

"Oh..." Terra shrugged the best she could in her position before frowning with an annoyed look_. Oh knock it off, _she said, before sighing and rolling her eyes back to Rose. "I half expected you to be out there with them." She said.

"Oh; I only fight big boys, not toddlers." Rose clipped, a sarcastic grin on her face as she sat down and tossed her feet onto the little porch table.

Terra chuckled before leaning back a little further, making the lawn chair creek slightly at her pressure. She watched the boys a little longer, before frowning slightly, and cocking a half eyed look towards Rose. "They fight like they know each other."

Shrugging, Rose leaned back further in her seat as well, folding her arms over her mid-drift. "Isn't that part of the art?"

"You know what I mean." Terra muttered, narrowing her eyes a little further, but for a long while Rose didn't answer her, instead stared ahead, a muse on her face as she lifted her laced fingers to her chin and rested them together, the way her shoulders rolled reminded Terra of Slade's on pose during his thought processes, but she kept focused on the white haired girl; wanting an answer, even if it was being fueled by the little jealous part of her. The geomancer didn't notice that the two teenaged boys had ceased their training, but did notice when Rose tilted her head again and replied slowly.

"I already told you; it's not my place." Rose's eyes shifted to Terra, then looked behind her, her silver blue eye gaining a sort of expression to it.

Terra raised her eye brow, confused, before looking behind her, and startling into a upright position to see X standing behind her. But he didn't look down to her but exchanged glances with Rose, then shrugged, a numb looking overcoming his face before he pulled his dark blue T-shirt back on and walking into the backdoor, sliding it shut loudly, making the glass tremble.

"It's kind of complicated." Rose shifted her eyes to Terra, but the geomancer was staring her down intently. "But I guess if you really want to know…"

--

--

It was a confusing part of time for both of the young teenagers. Rose had been spending a lot of time trying to cope with herself, staring at the mirror many times, and many times shattering the glass with her fist. Anger was swollen in her chest, the loss of her mother leaving a gaping hole of uncertainty she was longing to refill with something. Other times, she was staring down at her hands, as if she could still see the blood of her uncle falling between her fingers. The swords she had used to end his life with had been given to her as gifts from her father, and she would look up at them hanging on her wall with a bitter taste.

The last Ravager, her uncle; had tortured her, had wanted to kill her… but he had ended up ending her mother's life with the twist of events. During those long days, she could still see his face looking up at her as she raised the knives to him, her father standing next to her patiently, waiting for her to claim her revenge, and new title. The Ravager had stared up at her, his eyes dark, his strong narrow jaw set tight, as his forehead set heavy over his eyes. The brown hair fell in layers about his face, as he waited for his death with some sort of dignity, tied to prevent his escape; he had already known his time had come.

Rose heard his scream of pain every night for months after that, until it slowly destroyed a part of her humanity, her first life taken was the hardest. Her father had then taken her home to allow a recovery time; the security had been more then comforting to her. Rose could also recall how Wintergreen had continued to offer her his own support, staying out of her way, but always there to give her a hand if she needed it.

Not long afterwards however; Slade brought a new face home. Rose remembered looking over the banister at the scraggly looking boy. Her eyes had squinted, her nose crinkled at him, and the slight hint of familiarity she could see in his face. But she had had her own issues at the time, and didn't question him, or offer any conversation. Later that night at dinner, the boy had finally confronted Slade, asking why he was here, what he wanted, and how soon he could leave.

Slade had replied that it would make sense later, he would show him. Rose had become curious by then, her gray eyes(as they had both been intact at the time) shifting towards the boy; Alex several times. Whenever he would catch her looking, he'd make a squinted, ugly face towards her before turning back away; rude little punk.

After supper, Slade took both of the two young teenagers back to an office like room, a computer screen was on, paused. Rose had then recognized the scene; it was a video tape of the warehouse, the same one that had been haunting her the past while. She could make out the three figures as her father, herself, and her uncle. The Ravager still had his mask on, the blood red color, with the open top where his brown hair would spill out just above nightmarish eye slits.

Alex had shouldered next to her to look at the screen, before scoffing and crossing his arms. "What's this?" He had asked boredly, but she could see the interest in his chocolate eyes. He watched when Slade didn't answer him, but played the tape.

Rose remembered shivering, feeling a slight faint run over her as she watched Slade walk over and de-mask the man over the video tape. His hair ruffled then fell around his eyes; he breathed one heavy breath, before looking up to meet his death. As the hair parted, his strong, sharp features showed again; the straight and almost snarling expression was snapped back at her, and Rose almost had to look away for a moment.

But the boy next to her was staring even harder, his eyes narrowed at the screen, his arms sagging at his sides as for just a moment, a look of a lost expression crossed his face. Rose had tilted her eyes towards him just long enough to see him mouth the word "Dad…" oh so quietly to himself. Again she felt the shiver, as the air suddenly began to strangle her; her own eyes opened a little wider, before turning back to the screen blinking, and looking back to Alex. She saw the resemblance now; the way the brown hair grew, naturally parting around the almost triangle-face, while keeping a scraggly appearance. The jaw bone, the strong forehead, and the dark look that loomed under the eyes.

"Your father," Slade had said presently, waiting until the video tape showed Rose thrusting the knives into Wade DeFarge, The third Ravager, watching Alex startle and jump, before continuing. "And my brother."

The silence following was almost constricting, Rose shifted and moved a little further away from the boy, her head hung, but she couldn't say she felt ashamed; the killing of her uncle, his father, had been justified. Haunting; but justified to her, she would not regret the death of Wade, but as she looked to Alex, she couldn't help but feel sympathy.

The tape showed Wade leaned forward slightly, his eyes wide, the dawning death showing through the sudden emotion that swirled around in his eyes. His killer stepped back, letting the tip of the swords drop to the floor as blood slowly dripped from them with a poetic motion. She had watched; her face twisting just slightly with a mixture of shock, fear and joy. After Wade fell forward and to the side, the cold roll of death fluently falling over his face, his head slamming against the hard surface flooring, all went quiet; before Slade turned the tape off.

Alex had been excused; and surprisingly enough took the offer of a room down the hall. But he was sitting outside, looking over the large lake from the cliff spot with no fear of the falling. Rose had walked up from behind him quietly, the night warm, and the bugs chirping wildly. She had then taken a seat next to him, sprawling out over the edge, letting her feet dangle over the edge as her heels kicked back and forth.

"You're not here to say sorry; are you?" Alex had asked with a scoff.

"Do I look like I ever say sorry?"

"So what do you want then Starbright?"

Ah, insults. Rose had squinted her nose, scowling at him before drawing her temper back in. "Dad said you can stay here if you want."

"He's your dad?" Alex had then lifted his brow up at her, giving her a complex look before shrugging.

"Yep," Rose had twisted an evil little look towards him, before throwing her arm around his boney shoulders and pulling him close. "So that makes me your cousin, and you know what? I've always wanted a cousin- I have all of this pretty make up, and these frilly dresses I just can't wait to-"

"GET OFF ME!" He had cried, throwing her arm from his shoulders before scooting further away; only resulting in Rose's laughter.

At that point it had started a odd, and wired friendship. Rose could still remember the cold look in Alex's eyes when he had said that he wished he had been the one to kill Wade, but wouldn't hold it against her, the anger that had built up around him was like an armored wall, but that had seemed to interest Slade. The man had been tracking Alex for quite some time, ever since he had found out about him after Wade's death, he had also shown interest in Alex's short-time friend, Dick Grayson; but mentioned it very little since forth.

It took time, and coxing, before Alex would finally trust Rose and her father enough to take them up on their offer of combat and acrobatics training. He had been told he had a lot of potential, and Rose had then seen the vanity in his eyes shine just a little before seeing then one of his weaknesses. He was always eager for attention; negative or not so became many things. An over-achiever, a prankster, or a just plain jerk; he loved getting realized, although never seemed all that interested in actually socializing. As the slow months of training persisted, and Rose and Alex became even more comfortable with each other, she became one of the few people he would agree to work with. He refused Slade's helpful advice on almost everything, and always hated Wintergreen for some reason that Rose was sure not even Alex knew the real reason too; but he allowed himself a few times to rely on her, and she him.

A few years passed, and as Alex started growing older, Rose started to see the resemblance in his face compared to Wade more and more. Even though she had since then continued to follow her father's wishes, and even accompanied him on a few assassin missions; Wade's face would still haunt her, and she soon found it hard to look at Alex straight in the eye. Rose noticed that Slade had also taken note of Alex's maturing features, and for some reason not long after Alex would refuse to look Slade in the face. Rose had never found out why, but had dismissed it eagerly and gone on with her new life.

The rough, angry boy slowly began to change over those couple of years. His angry exterior was dropping as Slade's training continued. Alex was never left with nothing to do, he was always given some sort of challenge, even theft missions as it seemed to be his favorite. As a safe place to call home; or at least closer then he could last remember became familiar, his cocky, cool and smooth attitude surfaced. He gained witty little comebacks for everything told to him, and was always more then happy to open his mind to the possibilities of completing any task thrown at him. Rose knew however that he had a soft spot, she had only seen it a few times, but was quick to realize that he rarely hurt people anymore. She didn't know if it was because he had wanted to change away from the lost and darker figure he had once been, or if perhaps something in him had just matured to that point; she had always scoffed at it as a weakness.

Rose recalled then, one of the last times she saw Alex between gaping time periods. He had come home from one of his solo-outings, his face red and eyes storming in such a way that Rose had paused half-way down the stairs to consider his expression with a lifted brow of interest on her part. Alex stormed past her, throwing a black hooded mask to the floor on his way. The rain outside didn't crease, but continued to poor in all of it's rage.

"SLADE!" He had screamed, standing in the middle of the living room, his shoulders heaving, his breathing ragged. He had a wild look of fury circling around him, but Rose didn't say anything to him. She had watched as her father walked down the stairs, stopping just behind her and staring down at the boy with a straight, but curious look on his face. Alex however, then wasted no time in persisting his anger. "You _knew_!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger towards Slade, before slashing his hand back to his side. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"You're not ready." Slade said monotonously.

"My ass, you _bastard_; I'm more ready then you think!" Alex growled, Rose could hear the familiar DeFarge rage swallowing within his voice. "I had every right to know."

Slade shook his head, and for a moment, Rose looked up to her father, and she could have sworn she saw a sympathetic look in his gray eye as he frowned just slightly. "William, don't think a few thefts make you invincible, you're not ready to take on something of that height. Not alone."

"This is my fight," Alex snarled, his face twisting, his brows furrowing in a knot above his storming brown eyes before he bent down and picked up the sopping wet mask. With a hard tug he pulled it over his head and just as quickly as he came; stormed right back out into the cold rain.

Rose had blinked, watching the best friend she had had in a long time leave, before looking up to her father. "I'm going after his stupid a-"

"You stay." Slade commanded with a sudden stern tone. "This is his lesson."

Rose had been dissapointed, she had then stared back to the open door; watching it shutter in the wind. "Whose he going after?"

"Zucco."

--

--

Rose sighed, shaking her head. "It was years before I saw him again... I lost count of the time; time doesn't mean much to people like us. I heard he ran down to Mexico after his run-in with Zucco... but by the time he ever came back I had been gone for awhile doing my own thing. Dad hooked him up with the Red X suit, told him where to find it, and how to get to it, I guess you where to help with that, what with all the information he had gotten on the big T tower."

Terra shuttered, before looking away quickly in shame.

"But anyways; meeting up with you guys was the first time I've seen Alex in years... if you want to know what happened since then, you're going to have to get it out of him. He'll never tell me." Rose shrugged, suddenly trying to change her expression.

After the story, Terra had left, a new load to muse over, she wasn't too sure if she wanted to comprehend it all. Things where slowly piecing together, but as one of the biggest things X had ever loathed, family tie, had been revealed, she could see what he had wanted to hide so well. She knew only as much about his father, Wade, as she had been told, but was able to piece together the man fairly well. His close bloodline to Slade too... told Terra why X had been skittish about letting her know about it. And at first, the geomancer couldn't help she had been slightly appalled, but after a moment of thought she couldn't say she associated X with Slade in that way. Perhaps a few months, or even weeks ago she would have felt differently, but as she had once said; things change. In all of this swirl of thought; Terra too felt a sort of... embarrassment on her part, the way she had always gotten skittish, or suspicious of X and Rose's interaction now made her face heat up slightly at how childish she had acted, and thinking the worse rather then just waiting for the facts.

She gave X time to think for himself, or maybe it have been vice versa, but it wasn't until later into the evening did Terra actually go out to look for Alex. The entire day she had felt her powers pulsing around her, it was becoming almost a habit so often, that she was becoming numb to it, even if Slade continued to warn her against such self-induced naivety.

Terra found X sitting at the very far edge of the yard, the small cliff that was only about ten feet from the sandy shallow waters below. She sat down next to him then, rolling her shoulders back as she leaned back on her arms. Terra could see that he wanted to ask her how she was feeling; she could see it in his eyes before he looked away. She frowned, knowing that X always did what he wanted, and if he didn't ask if she was okay, she knew he didn't want to ask... whether or not that disturbed her she wasn't sure. The deeper emotion however, pushed her through the petty surface of his expressions, as she softened her expression, moving her hand and touching his arm gently with her finger tips as she leaned a little closer, tilting her head to the side as her hair spilled around her face.

"I'm fine... thanks for asking," she grinned slightly; but when X looked further away from her, Terra frowned again, letting her hand drop.

"You where right."

Terra blinked slowly. "Wow, how long did you have to practice that?"

But he wasn't grinning, his head was slightly tilted down, brown hair falling around his head in a sort of blockade so that Terra could just barely make out his shaded eyes within the shadows dancing around his sharply cut face.

She fidgeted, frowning in turn as her face seemed to drop just slightly as she continued to stare at him. She wasn't sure she wanted to ask, in fear he would say something, do something that would again feel like her heart got torn out, but she was brave enough to ask anyways. "About what?" Terra was surprised how low, and whispery her voice had come out as.

"We we're a bad idea." X blinked, his lips turning inwards just slightly, but he wasn't able to pull any sort of cool, collected look this time, she could see the way his walls where beginning to tremble, but instead of focusing on her own pain, Terra narrowed her eyes at his instead.

Shaking her head, Terra turned a sharp look to X as she felt her chest begin to thud with an anxious sort of fear. "What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

She could see his shoulder tense around his neck, like a sort of block as he lifted his eyes out to the lake with a stone cold look. "You're a distraction. I got more important things to do."

"Like what?" She snapped, not willing to let him go that easily she forced herself to push past her lodging fear of any kind of separation. "Zucco? If that's it, your stupid revenge cycle, then what? What's after that?" Terra knew that he only thought in the present, he never seemed to anticipate what to do next, and it was times like this that it irked her.

"What's it to you?!" X cried, turning to her suddenly as he pushed himself from the cliff side, slamming the toe of his shoe into the dirt and spraying it up at her in insult.

"You say that every time," She snarled, catching the dirt with a roll of her fingers and sending it to the side, before she too stood to her feet. "And every time I wonder how blind you really are if you can't figure it out."

"That's the problem, I _did_ figure it out." X swiped his hand in the air.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Last night; if I hadn't been distracted, that guy wouldn't have snuck up on me, us." X curled his lip again, this time it lifted into a snarl as his brown eyes fired towards her in a almost accusing sort of manner. Terra saw he was blaming her for distracting him, which ended up in her getting hurt. He blamed her for getting hurt, but let it anger him anyways, it was times like this she could only too clearly see the box that X had formed around himself, a comfortable barrier of a cage; even if he tried so hard to escape the cage of reality, and the world, he always hid back into his own. In one way she could understand his way of thinking, the way he turned the tables so it wasn't his fault, but it didn't infuriate her any less.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," X shook his head, before forcing his look back away, his face was flushed into a tanner color, as his fists balled tightly to his sides. "You know, I used to be so sure of myself, or everything I did, I never questioned it, or looked back or regretted. Ever. And that worked, it got me by all these years without ever having to lug around any regret or pain or-"

But he had already argued this with her before, and this time Terra was determined not to let it end badly again. She shook her head, stepping closer as she grabbed his arm. "Or anything at all." He was trying to avoid her face, but Terra skillfully flushed it towards her, and when she caught the glimpse of his eyes locked her own onto them with a somber little frown. "Look what _never_ looking back did to you."

"And look what _always_ looking back did to_ you_." He snarled quietly.

Terra stared at him for a moment, shock rippling through her expression before she closed her open mouth and bowed her head slightly. He had a point, a very good point, but then so did she. Being opposite sides of the same coin sometimes made things difficult to understand each other, but for some reason the more stubborn he got on these 'conversations' the more headstrong she always got to try and even them out. In much of the same fashion he acted around her, someone had to be there to balance the other out, and it was like they couldn't help but comply. "Alright, I'll admit it, I'm as screwed up as you; does that make you happy?"

He snorted towards her, looking down at her as if she where some sort of disgusting thing, yanking his arm free from her he turned his back and began walking back to the house. "Just leave me alone."

The geomancer watched him stalk off for a minute, before her brows twisted down towards her nose. Terra bolted after him, again grabbing his arm, and swinging him around with all her strength. "No, I'm not just going to 'leave you alone' to go mope around like some lost kid." Terra eyed him over, frowning deeply as her fingers dug into his bare arm. "I know what you're going through... I can help, whether or not you want me too. I wont let you waste off like I've tried to do."

X looked a little shocked at her, staring at her with a blank expression, but rapidly vivid brown eyes. But he was stubborn too, and shook his head disdainfully before turning to leave again. Listening to a rapidly flourish of instinct; Terra was quicker then him, her fingers dug back into his skin, yanking him back as she lurched forward reaching out longingly she caught the back of his head within her palm as she pushed her face up to his. Pulling his head down to her, Terra passionately pressed her lips against his, as her eyes crammed closed. She felt his tense shock, he wasn't moving, but she danced her lips between his; forcing his mouth open as she pressed her body up against is. She could feel the heat generating between them already, his face felt hot to her touch, the sweet, almost tangy smell of his skin was all around her senses, arousing a emotion in her stomach.

Slowly, X accepted her, as Terra let go of his nail-bitten arm, he softly touched her waist as her spare hand now moved up towards his face as well. He tilted his head to the side, grasping her lips and holding her still for a moment before she broke free again, grasping his upper lip tightly. There was a short moment of passion; she could feel it like a warm vibration as his lips overwhelmed her own intentions. X didn't break away as he took in a deep breath, she felt his chest heave with the effort; pushing against her own, but the geomancer stayed willingly close. Terra shivered, feeling his tongue hint towards the very edge of her lips, but she didn't let him press further before she softly pulled her face away from his, her eyes half open as they both took in a heavy breath.

"I'm not letting you go too." She whispered, her fingers moving to brush past his hair as her eyes flickered up to meet his. "I can't..." Terra shook her head as her hair spun wildly around her head, biting back a sob that threatened to pull at her emotions, averting her eyes back down she soon then closed them as she felt the tears threaten to flood her face. As she pressed her face against his chest, she tried to think of something else to say, although nothing else seemed to fit. But as she felt his arms begin to cradle her, wrapping around her back with one hand cupped over her crown, she knew she had said all she had to.

With her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, Terra pressed her face further into his chest, not wishing to look outside yet as they rocked gently back and forth for a moment. For being someone who tried so hard to be cold and distant from the world, Terra couldn't help but continue to be amazed at how comforting X could be, how warm and how close he could bring her to the feeling of a home. Not as close as the Titan's, or Beast Boy had ever brought her, but close enough to make a difference, close enough to allow her some sort of support. Still, Terra couldn't help but frown at how something just didn't feel quite right; she still felt the anxiety pulsing through her, she felt a sort of fear engulfing her. The same passionate, but fearful emotion that became entitled to her every time she shared a moment with X.

After a moment they moved back towards the cliff, this time settling a bit further from it, sitting down on the crisp green lawn. Terra watched as Alex laid down, folding his hands under his head as the moon began to rise. She grinned just a little, wiping her eyes just in case tears had strayed down. She hated to be seen crying, even with people she knew and trusted. Crawling over the grass, she plodded herself ontop of him, making X grunt out in displeasure.

"OUCH!" He cried, moving his palms under her before throwing her off to the side.

"HEY!" She screamed, plodding to the ground before sitting up and glaring towards him from under her hair. "What was that for?"

"I'm not a pillow."

"You'll be a pillow if I want you to be a pillow."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, pretty boy." She growled playfully, grabbing some grass in her palm before throwing it at him childish, laughing all the same as she felt a normality fall back into place between them. The constant little tug-o-war they never seemed to stop playing, but she couldn't deny that it intrigued her in a way.

"Hey!" He shot, waving his hand at the grass before reaching forward and lurching for her leg. Terra saw it coming, but didn't move in time as she felt him grab her ankle and pull her over the grass as she screamed. Alex pulled her under him, Terra laughed as she tried pushing at him with her feet, but they where soon subdued as he bent over her, grinning wickedly. "I heard you have a fatal weakness."

Terra stopped laughing, frowning as she stared up at him with mortification. "... it was a lie."

"I don't think it was." He threatened with a dangerous look spawning over his face.

"IT WAS!"

"Really?"

"Oh-... please... please PLEASE Do-ONN'T! AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Terra screamed louder wiggling over the ground as she combusted into laughter at his fingers tickling up and down her sides. No matter how far she rolled over the ground though, he was right there tormenting her. Terra pulled herself together, fighting past the tears of laughter before she lifted her knee's and straddled his hip bones. He didn't seem to think much of it, until Terra pulled him down to the side and landed on top.

Even then she was too quick for his reaction to kick in, Terra threw her fingers down, running them up and down his rib cage before tickling up near his arm pits. She wasn't sure if she had ever heard him laugh like that before, it actually sounded like a happy sort of laugh, it was odd coming from him, but it made her smile all the same. Soon enough, Alex was rolling, trying to get out from under her as he yelled through his laughing fits.

"STOP- AHAHAHA- IT AHAHAHAHHH -NOW!!!!!" With that, X threw her to the side, making Terra roll around on the side.

Terra moaned, rubbing her head before look up in time to see X come flying at her. She squealed, skittering to the side, but was too late as X tackled her down to the side. She couldn't help but laugh as she pounded her fists on his shoulder, before finally hitting him in the side of the head, listening to him yelp out in surprise as he let her go. Terra quickly crawled away, but again she felt him grab her ankle, screaming she was yanked backwards, getting a mouthful of grass before she rolled onto her back to kick at him. But X had already advanced ontop of her and quickly reverted her aimed foot away before grabbing her wrists and pinning them down.

"You fight dirty." She accused with a slant of her brows.

"You know you like it."

"Doesn't make it any less dirty, cheap shot." Terra hissed up at him, before pressing her head back down to the ground as he leaned down after her. Terra blinked, grinning just a little as she quickly caught onto his intention, and she let him think he was going to get away with it for a little while, wiggling her hands free as she moved them to his face, before pushing him back upwards and giggling loudly at his annoyance.

"I thought I told you not to just try that whenever." She warned with a little glare on her face, knocking him off to the side before sitting up.

"I thought you would figure out I don't listen."

"Oh..." She snorted, "good point there." Pulling herself upright, Terra took in a deep breath, looking to X from the corner of her eyes, before grinning just a little bit before it got quiet between them, the night birds chirping and the crickets buzzing loudly from the tree's.

Terra closed her eyes for a moment, and took in a deep breath before rolling to the side and snuggling up against one of the few people she felt safe with anymore. They had both been able to make the best with the break they had gotten tonight, even if X had tried skirting to the edge of throwing it back away. It made Terra think, as she opened her eyes and stared back up at the small, but crystal clear dots in the cold sky. Could they keep going? She wasn't sure, but part of her told her she didn't have a choice, she didn't have any other backup plan, or options; X was her final chance, and as she turned to stare at him for a moment, she determined to herself she'd hang onto that chance by tooth and nail if she had too. Anything to keep from having to be alone again.

She snuggled her side up closer to his own, attracted to the warmth of his body against the cold night, because she didn't want to go inside, as this was a temporary escape, Terra intended to make full use of it.

"How much did she tell you?"

"What?"

"Rose. How much did she tell you about me?"

Terra sobered, looking away from X as she blinked slowly. "You ran off after Zucco... that's all I know."

"My dad?"

"She told."

There was another pause, this one was longer. Alex was tensing up beside her, she could feel him straining to think on what to do; knowing he hated to have to carry on a thought process. He was lazy like that. "I'm nothing like him." He said boldly into the air, trying to make some sort of statement, and making it perfectly clear.

Terra frowned softly, reaching up and grabbing one his hands in her own and letting it set up above their heads. "I know." She lied gently. But she could see the resemblance, the impulsive decision making, the disorderly way of life, the disregard for most other people, but she wouldn't tell him that, because she had a feeling he already knew. Terra knew the pain of being a sort of symbol for someone else, she knew that bearing family marks could be hard, she understood, and she also understood the comfort in lying to ones self so let him do so. Ignorance truly was bliss.

And strangely; even though she know knew X was not far off the family tree from Slade himself... she felt no less comfortable with the thief, just as she would hope that if her family lines where ever directed, he would equally be accepting. Blood was one of the few things that couldn't be changed about a person, one of the few things that someone couldn't decide about themselves. Yet to society, was one of the things everyone was associated too.

Shuddering; Terra quickly forced her own childhood memories away, looking back upwards she frowned a little more. Her eyes shifted towards him as he spoke again, his voice a little quieter this time, she could see the pale expression crossing his face.

"I used to hate to look in the mirror." He said, pausing for a minute as his eyes slowly melted half-way closed. "Everyone said I looked just like _him_... my mother... Slade. He'd make some passive aggressive statements about it... hit me once. I got to the point where I couldn't look at my face anymore either... I looked too much like Wade, so I started wearing masks..." X paused again, thinking. "I guess it just became habit."

Terra saw his point then, as she frowned while a sobering emotion emitted in her stomach. He had never wanted to take his mask off around other people, everyone had always then just reminded him of who he looked like, reminding him that he was himself, just a reminder of someone else, and not even someone else worth remembering. Terra had never known Wade DeFarge, and couldn't compare father and son, she had only seen X for who he was, and not for who someone else had been. She noticed then, that he had grown comfortable letting her see his face, that quietly, he had come to rely on her, and as Terra thought on it further, realized she had come to rely on him. Red X didn't hold the same kind of background that was held with the memories of the other Titan's, when she looked at him; she didn't see a face she betrayed or hurt like when she looked at the Titan's, they both looked to each other to get rid of the past... or at least escape from it for just a little bit.

Finding some sort of odd, and deep emotion from these thoughts, Terra frowned just slightly, before pressing her head to his chest, gripping his hand a little tighter and taking a calm breath. "So," she whispered, her voice light in the air. "What happened next?" Her eyes darted to his face, but it was hard to see from her position.

X waited a little while, contemplating as he stared up at the sky, he blinked slowly, before answering her.

--

--

Finding Tony Zucco had been the easy thing, when you worked on the street, information came smoothly. The young boy had stalked those streets quietly, his small and nimble figure sliding in and out of shadows with his new found talent. Alex DeFarge let the anger in his chest swell, he let it overpower him, he let his cool exterior slip off of his walls as the burning feeling raged over him. No longer was he a young teenager, a fifteen year old boy with scrawny appearances; he became a man on a death mission, passionate about the blood he was determined to spill before the sun rose to warm it.

The luxuriate rented mansion was his target. Alex snuck past the guards easily enough; they where nothing but lower end gangsters, most hardly older them himself. As he got inside the house however; the security was beefed, the hefty looking men in suits walking the perminiters where on-guard, consistent and with their sun glasses over their eyes could hardly be told which direction they where looking into. Alex remembered wondering who Zucco was afraid of to have so many body guards, and how much harder it would be to get to the man himself. He got past the ground guards, using his gifted, heightened human abilities to do everything from becoming almost invisible amongst objects, to running full speed quietly past back-turned men. The boy was quiet, nimble, agile and able from both his inherited genes, and the reflexes he had learned through his most favorite pass time; thievery.

The entire time he rapidly flew around the estate, gathering information from subtle conversations, and following gut instincts; Zucco's crimes haunted his mind. Alex could still see the cold look on his mothers face, he could still smell the blood, he could still feel the hammering shock overwhelming him at the sight of her blood soaked shirt. Her cold eyes pierced him, looking so sunken and wide into nothing, it tore at him. His second chance at a family, the Grayson's, Zucco too had interfered with that, and the boy could feel nothing but that passionate hate burning like wildfire within his chest, fueling him against human limits to get to his goal.

He hadn't been quick enough though, and while rounding a corner, listening to two men having a conversation, he had stopped to listen. Crouching low to the ground, Alex had narrowed his dark eyes, pressing his body against the wall as he peeked around the corner. His timing had been off though, and one of the men had caught site and cried out, pointing towards him. The boy had cursed under his breath, before pulsing off the wall and fleeing down the hall, taking the first door he could find. He had run face first into another set of men, and they didn't waist time before trying to comprehend him. Alex had fought against them, swinging his body around, and taking two of the men down before the first set caught up with him, and he hadn't been as lucky that time as the butt end of a gun slammed against the side of his head.

He remembered being dazed, dragged through the house as he tried to put his thoughts to action; but everything was so blurry, confused and too difficult to comprehend. Next thing he knew two men grabbed his arms, held them behind his back in a painfully twisted manner. Alex had cried out, cringing and gritting his teeth before looking up to see Zucco standing before him, talking to him in a mocking voice, and playing with the sharp blade he held in his hand, twirling it around as he grinned, then looked down at Alex.

Alex didn't like remembering the pain he felt as the knife was brought down on his face, over and over again. The burning, blinding pain that left blood flooding from his face. Zucco had started with a large cut, slashing a point from X's eyebrow down to the opposite side of his nose. The wound was deep, and easily the most painful as shock rippled through his entire body. The man had said he would teach him what good came to street mutts and little punks who thought they could so easily take someone as himself down, but any words after the first cut where hard to hear over the ringing in Alex's ears.

He was hit in the back of the head; and after that remembered nothing until the next morning when he woke up in a dumpster. Alex had crawled from the trash and crawled somewhere to rekindle himself, stole a couple clean rags from a line and washed his face. The caked blood over his face had been mortifying to him at first, but as he cleaned away the dry blood he had found infections from the trash had begun to grow.

The scars never did heal right, leaving him permanently marked with knotted skin around his face, including the most notable skinny long one running down half his face.

Both infuriated, and humiliated, Alex left the states as soon as he could. Crossing the border into Mexico, he used his more favorite tactic; and ran away from everything again. It didn't take him long to readjust living on his own again, by then he was a pretty good thief, and more then able to get by everyday with both necessity, and pleasurable luxuries he could pick pocket, or window snatch. It was kids stuff really; but it worked. He remembered soon enough that he had family in Mexico from his mothers side; and even though they had cut ties with her long ago, he was curious if they would still find a place for him. Alex had never wanted to say he needed a family, he would pass it as a unnecessary luxury that would come in handy from time to time, but he had outstretched again to someone who could offer him a home; but his grandparents would not even let him enter the house. They had said they didn't know him, that he needed to go back home... but X had seen the look in their aging eyes, he had seen that they did know who he was, and simply didn't want to believe it; or perhaps didn't want the hassle of raising a half grown kid from two loser parents.

He had accepted the rejection with a easy swallow, and from that point on until his sixteenth year of life, he spent it roaming around the Mexican country. He picked up more of his mothers native language as he went, and before long could speak it quite fluently. He learned to become a loner, using his inherited charm and skill to get what he wanted; when he wanted it. He became accustomed to getting just that, whatever it was that struck his fancy, and sometimes he would take things only because he could do it.

The day that things again changed for the worse. He had noticed people setting about decorations, mainly skull-like themes all around the small town he had been living in at the time. By this time had had taken on a more native look to him; his mothers bloodline showing more clearly in his yellow tinted skin, and bright brown eyes. His dark red tinted brunette hair was the only thing that set him apart from most of the other population, even his accent had become more fluent. After asking around more more; he found out that 'day of the dead' celebrations would be taking part soon, and later that night he watched the home-made parade items flaunt down the streets. Alex had found it interesting, watching the skull masks decorate the entire small-town; but his stomach had growled, and he had set out to get something to eat.

To cocky to think about it, he had stolen from the wrong set of people, and was seen... after then a long trample through the town, brushing past everyone as the young thief fought to escape, he was hit by a car and thrown to the side, where he was then captured, and taken into custody.

The prison was hot, damp, the smell was horrific and could be compared to the stench of death haunting in a swamp. Some voices talked around, but the area was so dark; it was hard to see around. Smoke filled the room, and and the clank of gun butts being jingled against the bars was loud in the concrete building.

"Get in there, boy," Where what the words translated too as the man threw Alex into the cell, making him grunt as he was scraped against the dirty floor.

At first, a panic had swept around him, he wasn't sure what to do. The caged bars huddling over him, he knew he was trapped, caught... and for a moment afraid. But the young boy didn't stay in such state of mind for long, he walked the cage several times, before he could see an easy way out. Alex DeFarge did not escape the jail however; before he heard off from some of the patrolmen that previous crimes he had been accused off, where catching up to him; and if things worked out, he would be transferred to a much longer-residence.

He had then wasted no more time escaping.

His blood ran wild in his veins the night he picked his locked door free, several men called out to him to help them out; but he refused to even look at them; why would he? He looked out for himself, not these nothings rotting in the hell hole. It was their business, and not his own. He had almost made it out of the jail, crawling along the edges, and even on the ceiling at one point, until angered inmates began alerting the guards, and that was when hell broke loose throughout the small country-side jail house.

When they found they couldn't catch him, gunshots where fired in every other direction from the lazy, uncaring patrols, yells and cries filled the room and echos boomed around as the automatic weapons light up the areas in bright flashes. He could remember the blood pooling around the floor, the soft... velvety pools he did his best to dodge. The bullets where ringing everywhere as the confusion swept, but forcefully, Alex used it to his advantage, slipping past, and only being seen when he needed to stir the trouble up all over again. His skill was useful, but did not come without wounds.

He had been grazed by several bullets, but managed to escape the jail anyways. From there he ignored the pain, the significant pain. He ran faster then he had ever run before, fearing the cage that was behind him. He trolled down the street for the entire night, and hitched a bus ride out by a gas station into town. A different town of course, but it didn't matter, as soon as he was dropped off, slipping off without payment, Alex looked around, looking for any oppertinity to make another quick escape.

It was then that a sleek, black car had pulled up alongside the limping boy. He had stared at it in curiosity, looking so different then when he had first arrived to this country. He looked more like his mother, the deeply tanned yellow skin, the brush brown hair, but his eyes had turned pale, his appearance scraggly, his life apparent. When the car rolled down it's windows, Alex had lifted one brow up in slight surprise to see a well-dressed, clean cut man, his white hair pulled neatly back in a low pony tail as he nodded to the back seat.

hesitantly, Alex thought about it for a moment, before he looked around... and saw that this life was, no pun intended, shot. He opened the back door, and threw himself in. On the ride to the airport; Slade explained that he had located a new opportunity for Alex, that this would be his final strain of help, before letting the boy completely cut off.

Giving him the information on the Red X suit, Alex had broken into the Titan's tower... the fun of it never left him, the way his blood rushed to his head, and made his fingers tremble just slightly with the excitement and anxiety. And once he put on the suit... he found a whole new perspective on himself... no not himself, someone else. As Slade took care of William Alexander DeFarge's papers, identity, Red X willingly let the boy die, and then become reborn into someone else... someone more capable, someone who wouldn't fail himself. Red X dropped his human side, and let his selfish diereses finally take over, as if telling himself it was a self-treat for waiting so long in hard ships. This time; he could continue to just think about himself, and no pain would come of it, because Red X knew nothing about that kind of stuff.

And it had been that way since.

--

--

The story had no sooner been finished, then a loud and erupting explosion caught the attention of both teenagers. Terra startled upwards, X not far behind her as she jumped to her feet, a long and drawn look crossed her face as a orange glow fell over it. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth gaped open as she heard the thief curse behind her. They stared in a gawking wonder as the eniter mansion that X had once called home so long ago, erupted in a pillar of flames, black smoke curling up towards the sky as the stench of the fire wafted into the air.

* * *

Oh...meh...gawd. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! 18 FRIGGIN PAGES LMAO! It's so long... and then I kind of lost interest for awhile, I've been caught up in orginal stories lately, and then I finally made myself sit down and finish this.

So please forgive me D:


End file.
